Disfrute personal de OCs
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Un fanfic donde mi OC y OCs invitados disfrutan de "sesiones privadas" con hermosas ponys secuandarias del mundo mlp. Alto lemon. No apta para menores
1. Chapter 1

**Disfrute Personal de OC**

Derpy la cartera. Se dirigía hacia el ayuntamiento para entregar una carta. Dentro, la recibió la secretaria.

Derpy: Correo para la señora alcaldesa.

Secretaria: Ahora mismo la alcaldesa tiene una importante reunión y no quiere ser molestada. Si quieres. Yo la daré la carta.

Derpy: Gracias.

Derpy la entregó la carta y se fue.

Secretaria: Me preguntó como le irá la alcaldesa con la reunión.

Dijo esto la secretaria con una sonrisa cómplice.

En el despacho. La alcaldesa estaba teniendo una gran sesión sexual con Holy Blade.

Mayor Mare: Vamos Holy Blade. Más fuerte. Follame más fuerte.

Solicitaba lujuriosa la alcaldesa. Estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre la mesa de su despacho. Mientras Holy Blade estaba de pie enfrente de ella sosteniendo en alto sus patas traseras con sus cascos. El semental la estaba embistiéndola salvajemente al cual la alcaldesa disfrutaba de sentir el miembro del semental introduciéndose una y otra vez dentro de ella.

Holy Blade: Como ordene señora alcaldesa. Bien fuerte la pienso follarla.

La alcaldesa tenía la lengua fuera y la vista perdida en el techo al sentir el duro miembro del alicornio introduciéndose una y otra vez dentro de ella.

Mare: Hasta el final. Hazme el amor. Dame todo tu amor.

Holy Blade: Me vengo señora alcaldesa.

Mare: Yo también.

De una última embestida. El semental echó toda su esperma dentro de la yegua, arrancándola un enorme grito de placer a la alcaldesa al sentir el preciado esperma del semental introduciéndose dentro de ella y escapando parte fuera de su feminidad. El semental se acerco a su cara y la planto un beso en los labios de la yegua.

Holy Blade: ¿Otra sesión señora alcaldesa?

La alcaldesa con una sonrisa lujuriosa le responde.

Mare: Por supuesto.

La alcaldesa se levanto de su mesa y se cambió de posición. Apoyó su pecho en la mesa y sus codos en ella mientras sus patas traseras se apoyaban en el suelo. Esta se giro su cabeza con una sonrisa.

Mare: ¿Listo para montarme?

Holy Blade: Ni lo dude.

Se apoyó encima de esta colocando sus cascos sobre la mesa a la altura de la cintura de la yegua e introdujo su pene dentro de su feminidad. Ahí empezó a embestirla mientras la alcaldesa movía las caderas al ritmo de las embestidas.

Mare: No pares. No pares. Hasta el fondo.

Holy Blade: Oh si señora alcaldesa. Tiene usted un enorme y apretado culo.

Dijo el semental mientras la embestía una y otra vez con más fuerza.

Mare: Y tu tienes un pene tan grande y erecto. Oh si. Me haces sentir tan caliente.

Holy Blade: Usted también me hace sentir muy caliente señora alcaldesa.

Mare: Cuanto mas caliente me pones. Más quiero que me folles.

Holy Blade: Y usted, cuanto mas caliente me pone. Mas ganas tengo de follarla.

Mare: Vamos. Dale a tu alcaldesa todo tu caliente amor.

Holy Blade: Oh si hermosa. Me encanta tener sexo caliente con usted.

Mare: Y a mí me encanta tener sexo caliente contigo.

Mientras era penetrada. La alcaldesa cogió un papel en blanco e hizo como si leyera un discurso.

Mare: Quiero hacer entrega….de este premio…..al semental que mejor folla a una yegua….el que sabe hacer el amor con una yegua….el que sabe dar autentico placer a una yegua…..el que sabe como hacer sentir el autentico placer del sexo a una yegua… al que sabe como debe aparearse un semental a una yegua….al que sabe como poner extremadamente caliente a una yegua…..al salvaje semental Holy Blade.

Bromeó la alcaldesa provocando la risa de ambos. Ambos se estaban poniendo calientes por momentos al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. El semental sentía que se iba avenir.

Holy Blade: Prepárese. Siento que voy a llegar al climax.

Mare: Yo también. Échamelo todo. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Después de varias embestidas más. El semental de una última estocada echó todo su caliente esperma dentro de la alcaldesa haciéndola gritar de placer por segunda vez. Finalmente ambos caen rendidos sobre la mesa.

Mare: Oh si. Tu si que sabes como dar placer a una yegua.

Dijo la alcaldesa con una sonrisa. Al cual este se la devolvió.

Holy Blade: Me alegro que lo disfrutara señora alcaldesa.

Mare: Como alcaldesa. Este trabajo suele producirme bastante estrés. Gracias por esta sesión para liberar tensión.

Holy Blade: De nada señora alcaldesa. Y ahora si me disculpa. Hay más yeguas que requieren de mis servicios.

Holy Blade desapareció dejando sola a la alcaldesa. Esta completamente relajada, salió de su despacho y vio a su secretaria.

Mare: ¿Alguna novedad?

Secretaria: Solamente una carta para usted.

Mare: Bien.

Secretaria: ¿Qué tal la reunión?

Dijo esta con una sonrisa cómplice. La alcaldesa la respondió.

Mare: Verdaderamente salvaje y placentera.

Más tarde. En la casa de Octavia y Vinyl Scratch. Holy Blade estaba en el cuarto de Octavia, tumbado en al cama, mientras esta estaba lamiendo su miembro.

Holy Blade: Vamos hermosa. Sigue así.

La yegua seguía lamiendo una y otra vez su miembro, saboreando cada parte de su palo para disfrute del semental al sentir la lengua de la yegua en su miembro. Finalmente se lo jala entero succionando su miembro y aumentando el placer del semental. Después de un rato. El semental siente que se va avenir y la coge de la cabeza para que no se separe de su miembro. Finalmente su miembro explota en su boca. Esta lo saborea todo y con una sonrisa le dice.

Octavia: Delicioso. Desde luego. Que palo más grande tienes.

El semental sonrió.

Holy Blade: Es para que me lo chupes mejor y para follarte mejor.

Octavia: Ha verlo ¿Listo para que te cabalgue?

Holy Blade: Por supuesto.

La yegua se situó encima de su miembro apoyando sus brazos en el torso del semental. El semental la agarro de los flancos y poco a poco la penetró suavemente hasta llegar hasta el fondo. Ahí la yegua empezó a cabalgar sobre el miembro del semental.

Octavia: Ahí. No pares. No pares.

Solicitaba la yegua con la mirada al techo y la lengua fuera.

Holy Blade: Ni pienso parar. Menudos flancos que tienes. Y que culo más grande y apretado tienes.

Octavia le miró con una sonrisa.

Octavia: Es para que me lo agarres mejor y me folles mejor.

Holy Blade: Pues ha verlo.

Y siguieron las embestidas. Octavia cabalgaba sobre el miembro el semental al cual esta lo estaba disfrutando al sentir el enorme pene del alicornio introduciéndose dentro de ella. Después de un rato. El semental se reincorpora poniéndose enfrente de ella, al cual la agarra de la cintura y esta le coge del cuello.

Octavia: Así. Hasta el fondo. Sin duda sabes como tratar a una dama.

Holy Blade: Ya ves. Ahora verás lo que es disfrutar.

Las embestidas aumentaron al mismo tiempo que la profundidad de la penetración. Ambos se besaron apasionadamente y sus lenguas danzaban la una sobre la otra al perfecto ritmo. En ese momento los dos sienten que llegan al climax.

Holy Blade: Prepárate. Siento que voy a eyacular en breve.

Octavia: Pues eyacula dentro de mi. Quiero sentir todo ese caliente esperma tuyo dentro de mí.

Finalmente ambos se vienen al mismo tiempo. Octavia grito de placer al sentir todo el líquido del semental dentro de ella. Los dos caen de la cama.

Blade: ¿Otra ronda?

Octavia: Por supuesto.

La yegua se apoyó sobre el cabecero de la cama. El semental la montó encima y coloco su pene en el ano de la yegua.

Blade: Aya voy.

Octavia: Con cuidado.

Poco a poco el semental la fue penetrando. La yegua disfrutaba de la lenta penetración del miembro del semental en sus paredes anales.

Octavia: Ay cariño. Que bien lo haces. Sin duda eres todo un caballero.

Blade: Todo por una hermosa dama como tú.

Decía el semental mientras la besaba el cuello aumentando los gemidos de la yegua. Poco a poco la iba penetrando hasta empezar a embestirla. Una y otra vez la metía y sacaba haciendo disfrutar a la yegua.

Octavia: Vamos mi amor. Hasta el fondo.

El semental no se hizo esperar y aumento el ritmo de las embestidas. La velocidad aumentaba al mismo tiempo que el placer de ambos. Después de varias estocadas. El miembro del semental eyacula todo su líquido dentro de la yegua haciendo que gritara con todas sus fuerzas y caer rendida en la cama.

Octavia: Eso ha sido sin duda maravilloso.

Holy Blade: Me alegro que lo disfrutaras.

Los dos se dan un dulce y apasionado beso y el semental la deja dormida en al cama. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Vinyl Scratch. La yegua la estaba esperando en ella. Estaba sin sus gafas revelando sus hermosos ojos rojos, tumbada en la cama con una sonrisa y una pose provocativa mostrando sus flancos.

Vinyl: ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Holy Blade: Perdona la demora. Estuve dando placer a tu amiga.

Vinyl: Me imagino que ella lo habrá disfrutado. Espero que me des tanta caña como la has dado a Tabi.

Holy Blade: Eso no lo dudes.

El semental se lanzó sin previo aviso encima de la yegua al cual esta lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una vez fuertemente abrazados el uno al otro, empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Sus lenguas jugaban con la otra en una intensa lucha de dominación, mientras los dos daban vueltas y más vueltas sobre la cama. Finalmente el semental se quedó boca arriba con Vinyl encima de este. Pasó su lengua lentamente hasta llegar a su miembro. Al ver el tamaño de su miembro. Se relamió el labio.

Vynil: Sin duda es un excelente palo.

Sin previo aviso. Se jaló el miembro entero. Lo chupaba de arriba abajo como si una paleta se tratara.

Holy Blade: Si nena. Que bien lo haces. Que mamada más sensacional.

Después de un rato. Finalmente eyaculó dentro de su boca al cual esta se lo tragó. La yegua volvió a ponerse a su altura y lo besa. Después de un rato, el semental la da la vuelta dejándola tumbada en al cama boca arriba. Con una sonrisa la dijo.

Holy Blade: Ahora me toca a mi darte placer.

Bajó hasta la flor de la yegua. La agarró firmemente de los flancos y empezó a lamerlo. Arrancando ligeros gemidos de placer a la yegua.

Vynil: Así cariño. Vamos no pares.

Después de varias y profundas lamidas. La yegua se corre en al cara del semental.

Holy Blade: Bien. Hora de la siguiente fase.

El semental se pone encima de esta e introduce su miembro dentro de ella. En ese momento empezaron las embestidas. Si con Octavia fue caballeroso. Con Vynil era salvaje ya que la penetraba una y otra vez sin piedad como una bestia sexual salvaje para disfrute de la yegua.

Vynil: Si, si, si. Más fuerte. Hazme el amor. Sin duda eres toda una fiera en al cama.

Holy Blade: Tú también lo eres preciosa.

Las embestidas eran salvajes y el sudor de ambos se hacía notable. Después de varios minutos. El semental sentía que se va a venir.

Holy Blade: Prepárate. Que viene.

Vynil: Échamelo todo. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor como hiciste con Tabi.

El semental de una última estocada eyacula todo su líquido entro de ella arrancándola un gran grito de placer.

Holy Blade: ¿Lista para otro asalto?

Vynil: Desde luego.

Esa vez. La yegua se colocó de lado dándole a espalda a este. Este se pone detrás de ella e introduce su pene dentro de su ano, la agarra de la pierna que estaba en el aire para poder profundizar más. Y volvieron las embestidas.

Vynil: Así cariño. Más fuerte. Dame más caña como a Tabi. Incluso mas que ha ella.

Holy Blade: Aun más caña te voy a dar.

Vynil: Tú si que sabes dar caña a una yegua.

Holy Blade: Y tú si que sabes como te de caña un semental.

Siguió embistiéndola salvajemente sin piedad aumentando la profundidad de sus embestidas hasta que sienten que se van a venir los dos.

Ambos: Me vengo.

Y ambos se corren al mismo tiempo. El semental introduce toda su semilla dentro de la yegua al mismo tiempo que la hace gritar de placer a la yegua. Ambos caen rendidos en la cama.

Vynil: Desde luego…eso ha sido…salvaje.

Holy Blade: Me alegro que lo disfrutaras. Y ahora me tengo que ir.

Y el alicornio la dio un apasionado beso y desapareció.

Vynil: Lastima. Me apetecía pedirle que si querría hacer un trío con Tabi.

Octavia: No habría sido mala idea.

Dijo Octavia mientras entraba por la puerta.

Octavia: Al menos tenemos el consolador doble para nosotras.

Vynil: Eso si.

Y ambas se rieron.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Nota autor: Estos dos capítulos los tenía puestos en el capítulo 20 de mi fanfic "La Patrulla Harmony". Pero considerando que no pegaban con la historia, los he quitado y añadido en este fanfic que pegan más.**

**EYEDRAGON Y EL SERVICIO ESPECIAL DE LOTUS Y ALOE**

Eyedragon iba acompañando a Vulcan por ponyville. El robot parecía llevarle a un sitio en concreto.

Eyedragon: ¿A donde vamos Vulcan?

Vulcan: Después de lo que has pasado en la prisión de Tirek. Necesitas algo para quitarte el estrés. Y yo conozco el sitio perfecto para hacerlo. *

***: Ver fanfic "La Patrulla Harmony" Capítulo 20 La Prisión de Tirek**

Eyedragon: ¿Y donde es?

Vulcan: Ahí mismo.

Eyedragon pudo ver que era el SPA donde trabajan Lotus y Aloe. Al principio se extraño por el sitio donde le llevaba el robot.

Eyedragon: ¿Aquí?

Vulcan: Así es socio.

Ambos entran en el SPA y son recibidos por Lotus.

Lotus: Hola. Sean bienvenidos al SPA.

Vulcan con una sonrisa se acerca a la yegua y la susurra algo al oído. Esta sonrió de forma misteriosa que llamó la atención del escritor.

Lotus: Ya veo. El servicio especial. Bien señor Eyedragon. Acompáñeme por favor.

Eyedragon obedeció y la siguió hasta un lugar muy apartado del SPA. Ahí Lotus y Aloe le hacen un servicio completo de masajes y ejercicios de relajación. Unidrake se queda tumbado sobre una tumbona con los ojos cerrados mientras las gemelas siguen con sus tratamientos.

Eyedragon: Esto no está tan mal.

**Nota autor: Contenido Lemon. Eyedragon. Considérate afortunado. Tu OC va a tener sexo no con una, sino con dos yeguas, y nada más y nada menos que con las gemelas más hermosas y sexis del SPA de Ponyville.**

En se momento nota algo en los labios y en su entrepierna. Cuando abre los ojos. Se lleva la enorme sorpresa de que Aloe lo estaba a besando y Lotus masajeando su miembro.

Eyedragon: (¿Me está naciendo lo que creo?)

Al principio se sorprendió un poco, pero enseguida se dejó llevar y empezó a corresponder al beso de Aloe.

Eyedragon: (Bueno ¿Y por que no? La idea de hacerlo con estas dos preciosidades no es una idea que me disguste).

Después de un rato. El miembro del escritor abandono su funda y las dos se pusieron cerca de él y sonrieron ante el tamaño de este.

Lotus: Valla. Si que la tienes grande.

Aloe: Sin duda le vamos a dar un buen repaso.

Ambas hermanas empezaron a lamer muy lentamente desde la base hasta llegar a la punta de su miembro.

Eyedragon: Oh si nenas. Seguid así. No dejéis ni un solo punto sin cubrir.

El escrito se sentía en el cielo al sentir las lenguas de las dos yeguas en su miembro. Lo estaba disfrutando como nunca mientras las gemelas iban lamiendo y chupando su miembro y aun más cuando estas se peleaban amistosamente por el control de este.

Eyedragon: Tranquila nenas. Que hay para las dos.

Ambas sonrieron y se turnaron para chupársela a fondo. Primera Lotus y luego Aloe. Luego empezaron ha volver a lamer las dos hasta que el semental no podía contenerse mas.

Eyedragon: Me vengo.

Dicho y hecho. Su miembro soltó grandes cantidades de esperma que mancharon la cara de las gemelas. Estas se lamieron la una a la otra el esperma que tenían en la cara para disfrute de este.

Lotus: ¿Listo para lo que sigue cielo?

Eyedragon: Por supuesto nena.

Después de masajear su miembro durante un rato. Este volvió a ponerse dura y Aloe se puso encima de este y Lotus encima de la cara del escritor.

Aloe: Haber que tal te portas.

Eyedragon: Ahora lo veréis. Os pienso machacar el trasero a las dos.

Ahí empezó a penetrar a Aloe para disfrute de esta mientras el escritor lamía la flor de Lotus. Mientras seguía con lo suyo. Lotus y Aloe se besaban apasionadamente la una a la otra.

Aloe: Vamos cariño. Más fuerte. Métemela hasta el fondo.

Lotus: Y méteme tu lengua también hasta el fondo.

Siguieron durante un rato hasta que los tres se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Después de un rato. Eyedragon acuesta a Lotus en el suelo y se pone encima de esta. Con una sonrisa la dice

Eyedragon: No me olvido de ti preciosa. También vas a tenerme dentro de ti.

Lotus sonrió.

Lotus: Pues hazlo.

El semental la besa primero con pasión y empezó a embestirla con fuerza para gozo de esta. Una y otra vez la penetraba con su miembro en la feminidad de la yegua. Lotus le tenia agarrado de la espalda para no dejarle escapar. Detrás de este, Aloe se coloca sobre su espalda y empezó a lamer su cuello y morderle la oreja.

Lotus: Más fuerte. Más fuerte. Vamos cariño. Demuestra que sabes como hacer el amor con unas yeguas.

Eyedragon: Por supuesto hermosa. Me encanta tener sexo con unas hermosas gemelas como vosotras.

El escritor aumentó las embestidas al mismo tiempo que el placer de la yegua. En ese momento nota que se va a venir.

Eyedragon: Prepárate. Que viene.

Lotus: Échamelo todo por favor.

De una última embestida. Introduce toda su semilla dentro de esta, arrancándola un gran grito de placer al mismo tiempo que le arañaba la espalda.

Eyedragon: (Madre mía como araña ¿Cómo es posible? Si tiene cascos y no manos o garras con uñas).

Los tres acaban en el suelo. Después de descansar un rato el escritor se insinuó a las gemelas.

Eyedragon: ¿Os apetece otra ronda nenas?

Las gemelas sonrieron.

Ambas: Por supuesto.

Ambas se tumbaron en el suelo boca arriba mostrando sus ubres.

Aloe: Adelante.

Lotus. No te cortes.

El escritor no se cortó y primero empezó a lamer las ubres de Aloe mientras que con un casco masajeó las de Lotus. Después de hacerlas gemir durante un rato. Eyedragon cambio de posición y ahora lamía las de Lotus y masajeaba las de Aloe. Después de saborear las de ambas. Eyedragon las ordeno que se pusieran a cuatro patas.

Lotus: ¿Listo para montarnos?

Eyedragon: Por supuesto. Tengo a unas hermosas yeguas que domar.

La agarró de los flancos e Introdujo su pene en el ano de Lotus y empezó a penetrarla poco a poco hasta meterla toda de golpe y empezar a embestirla salvajemente.

Lotus: Mas fuerte. Más fuerte. Vamos cariño follame más fuerte.

Gritaba la yegua con su mirada perdida en la lejanía

Eyedragon: Te pienso romper el culo preciosa.

Lotus: Pues rómpemelo.

Durante un rato de salvajes embestidas. El miembro de Eyedragon prácticamente explotó arrancándola un enorme grito de placer a la yegua al sentir todo el caliente semen dentro de ella. Esta cayó al suelo agotada.

Eyedragon: Ahora tu turno.

Aloe: Por supuesto

Ahora se montó en Aloe agarrándola de la cintura y al igual que con su hermana. Empezó ha embestirla salvajemente.

Aloe: Vamos. Hasta el fondo.

Aloe con la mirada perdida y la lengua fuera, era tremendamente embestida por el salvaje Kirin.

Eyedragon: Te voy a reventar el culo como a tu hermana.

Aloe: Pues reviéntamelo.

Finalmente ambos llegan al climax y Aloe grita tan fuerte como su hermana al sentirse inundad por el preciado semen el semental y esta también cae al suelo agotada. Después de descansar un rato. Deciden continuar.

Esta vez. Ambas hermanas se acostaron de lado en una tumbona estando una enfrente de la otra. Se abrazaron y arrimaron sus feminidades la una a la otra.

Aloe: ¿Listo vaquero?

Eyedragon: Por supuesto.

Acerca su miembro entre las feminidades de ambas y empezó a embestirlas. Lotus y Aloe gemían de placer al sentir el roce del miembro del semental entre sus feminidades.

Aloe: Oh si. Ahí.

Lotus: No pares.

Eyedragon: Para nada.

Y siguieron las embestidas por largo rato hasta que su miembro explotaba a cantidades industriales para disfrute de los tres. Finalmente el escritor se queda tumbado en el suelo abrazando a las gemelas que se habían quedado apoyadas en su pecho mientras estas lo tenían abrazado de la cintura.

Aloe: No lo has hecho nada mal. Sin duda sabes como aparearte con hembras.

Eyedragon: Ya lo creo nena.

Lotus: Bueno ¿Qué te pareció el servicio especial de nuestro SPA?

Eyedragon: Sin duda inolvidable. Posiblemente me haga cliente habitual aquí para estos servicios.

Dijo el escritor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**Silverwofl850: Bueno Eyedragon. Ya me dirás que te ha parecido. No te quejaras de la sesión de relajación especial de Lotus y Aloe. No olvides comentar.**

**CAPITULO EXTRA 2**

**DISFRUTE PERSONAL DE OC**

**Nota autor: Aquí huso mi OC Holy Blade. Un alicornio de pelaje blanco con crin azul claro y ojos azules. Chaqueta roja y cutie mark de un escudo verde con dos espadas cruzadas.**

En al academia Wonderbolt. Spitfire con su uniforme. Estaba terminando con los ejercicios de los reclutas. Una vez terminada la jornada. Se dirige a su despacho y entra en este.

Spitfire: Menudo día. Ahora si que necesito relajarme

Holy Blade: Quizás yo te pueda ayudar con eso.

Spitfire: ¿Holy Blade?

Spitfire se sorprendió al ver al OC del escritor del fanfic sentado en su sillón.

Holy Blade: Así es hermosa. ¿Te apetece un poco de acción?

Spitfire sonrió dando ha entender de que estaba de acuerdo y se dirigió hacia él de forma seductora.

**Nota autor: Contenido lemon con mi OC ¿Qué pasa? Si un OC o autor invitado tiene algo de lemon con dos hermosas gemelas ¿Por que no podría tenerlo mi OC con Spitfire? En mi opinión. Una de las pegasos mas sexis de MLP (buscad en gogle "Ask sexy spitfire"). Sobre todo cuando va con el uniforme puesto. Ya que al fin y al cabo soy el que escribe este fanfic y hago como que me parezca**.

Holy Blade se sentó en el sillón colocando la espalda en el respaldo y Spitfire se sienta encima de este. Ahí empezaron a besarse apasionadamente y ardientemente. Danzando sus lenguas en un feroz combate de dominación de la una sobre la otra. Dejan de besarse por un momento y la pegaso le habló al alicornio.

Spitfire: Deja que te ayude aponerte mas cómodo.

Dijo seductoramente la pegaso

Holy Blade: Y yo a ti preciosa.

Dijo de igual seductor el pegaso.

Sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente se iban desnudándose el uno al otro. La pegaso le quitaba lentamente la cazadora roja que el alicornio llevaba hasta dejarle a pecho descubierto. Este hizo lo mismo con el uniforme de la pegaso. Uno a uno le quitaba los botones del uniforme hasta quitárselo para luego hacer lo mismo con su camisa y aflojarla la corbata. Ya finalmente los dos desnudos y fuertemente abrazados. Deciden que ya es hora de empezar. Holy Blade empezó a besar el cuello de Spitfire arrancándola gemidos de placer a esta. Después de un rato. Spitfire se separa de este y se dirigió hacia su miembro ya erecto. Esta sonrió.

Spitfire: Ahora veamos que tenemos aquí.

La pegaso empezó ha lamer su miembro desde la base, hasta llegar a la punta y ahí empezó succionarlo.

Holy Blade: Oh si nena. Sigue así. Chupamela bien. Hasta el fondo.

El semental lo disfrutaba y aun más cuando la pegaso aumentó el ritmo de la succión. Después de un buen rato, el alicornio sintió que se iba a venir. Le agarra de la cabeza con sus cascos para no dejarla escapar. Finalmente se corre en su boca y la pegaso se lo tragó todo.

Spitfire: Delicioso.

Dijo la pegaso mientras se lamía el labio.

Holy Blade: ¿Lista para otra ronda?

Spitfire: Por supuesto.

Con el miembro del semental todavía erecto. La yegua se sentó colocando su feminidad encima de su miembro. El semental la agarró fuertemente de su cintura y ahí empezó a penetrarla poco a poco. Cuando estuvo por la mitad la penetró de golpe todo a dentro haciendo que la pegaso gritara de placer al sentir el duro miembro del semental dentro de ella

Spitfire: Oh si. Más fuerte, más fuerte. Follame más fuerte.

Holy Blade: Bien fuerte te pienso follarte. Me encanta follar a una hermosa pegaso como tú.

Siptfire: Y a mi me encanta ser follada por un fuerte alicornio como tu.

El semental aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas al igual que la profundidad de las penetraciones. Sus cuerpos chorreaban sudor por doquier debido al enorme esfuerzo físico. Pronto el alicornio se iba a correr otra vez.

Holy Blade: Prepárate. Mi pene va a entrar en erupción.

Spitfire: Pues erupciona dentro de mi. Quiero sentir todo tu caliente esperma dentro de mí.

Finalmente después de varias embestidas más. El alicornio eyacula dentro de la pegaso haciendo que esta gritara de placer al sentir todo el caliente semen del semental dentro de ella. Después de la corrida, ambos se miran con una sonrisa.

Holy Blade: Quiero romper el record de la academia ¿Lista para otro asalto?

Spitfire: Por supuesto. Yo también quiero romper el record de la academia de resistencia sexual.

La pegaso fue hacia la mesa de su despacho y apoyó sus brazos en ella mientras mostraba sus hermosos flancos.

Spitfire: Vamos. Mi culo es todo tuyo.

Dijo la pegaso mientras movía provocativamente sus caderas.

Holy Blade: Por supuesto. Ahora voy a montarte.

Spitifire: Pues móntame por favor. Lo estoy deseando. Hazme tu yegua.

La cogio de los flancos e introdujo de una sola vez su pene en el ano de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara de placer.

Spitfire: Así mas fuerte. Hasta el fondo.

Gritaba la pegaso mientras era salvajemente embestida por el alicornio. El semental disfrutaba de tener aquel hermoso culo de la pegaso en su pene mientras la penetraba una y otra vez,

Holy Blade: Oh si nena. Como me encanta tu culo.

Decía este mientras la embestía con más fuerza cada vez.

Spitfire: Y a mí me encanta tu pene.

La respondió la pegaso mientras tenía la lengua fuera por el placer causado al sentir el enorme y erecto pene del alicornio introduciéndose entre sus paredes anales y sus ojos se perdían en la lejanía.

Holy Blade: Me encanta follarte en ese enorme y apretado culo que tienes.

Grito el semental al sentir en su miembro el apretado ano de la pegaso.

Spitfire: Y a mí me encanta que me folles con ese enorme y erecto pene que tienes.

Holy Blade aumentaba las embestidas al mismo tiempo que el volumen de los gemidos de la pegaso. El semental sentía que su miembro iba a explotar.

Holy Blade: Prepárate. Me voy a venir en breve.

Spitfire: Pues hazlo dentro de mi.

De una última estocada. Introduce todo su semen dentro de la yegua, haciéndola gritar de nuevo de placer.

Spitfire: Oh si. Maravilloso. Me encanta sentir todo ese caliente semen tuyo dentro de mi culo.

Holy Blade: Y a mí me encanta echártelo todo en ese hermoso culo que tienes.

Spitfire: Aun no has roto el record de la academia.

Silverwolf: Pues vamos a por ello.

La da la vuelta y la tumba boca arriba sobre la mesa. Ahí se dirigió hacia la feminidad de Spitfire y empezó a lamérselo. La pegaso lo estaba disfrutando con las lamidas del alicornio haciendo que gimiera de placer. Después de un rato. El semental se pone encima de ella, la besa apasionadamente e introduce su miembro dentro de ella.

Holy Blade: ¿Lista para romper el record?

Spitfire: Por supuesto.

Holy Blade: Pues vamos allá.

Y volvieron las embestidas. Una y otra vez la metía y sacaba para disfrute de ambos. Spitifre lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la cabeza mientras sus patas traseras hacia lo propio con la cintura del semental para no dejarlo escapar.

Spitfire: No pares. Hazme el amor. Hazme el amor.

Holy Blade: Me encanta hacer el amor con una hermosa pegaso como tu.

Spitfire: Y a mi me encanta hacer el amor con un fuerte alicornio como tu.

Sus cuerpos estaban enormemente sudorosos y su calor corporal aumentaba exponencialmente. Su esencia inundaba el despacho por completo. Holy Blade aprovechó la posición para morderla la oreja y así aumentar la excitación de la pegaso.

Spitfire: Vamos. Unos pocos minutos más y romperemos el record de la academia.

Holy Blade: Por supuesto.

Ambos estaban deseosos de romper el record de la academia en resistencia sexual. Después de varios minutos más. Ambos llegan al clímax y el semental introduce toda su preciada semilla dentro de ella haciendo gritar por tercera vez a la pegaso. Ambos exhaustos se caen al suelo. Los dos abrazados el uno al otro sonríen.

Spitfire (entre jadeo): ya es…oficial….hemos pulverizado…el record…de la academia.

Holy Blade (Entre jadeos): Me alegro…oír eso.

Y ambos se dan un último y apasionado beso.

**Escribir unas situaciones lemon con el OC de un compañero y luego el mió fue sin duda una experiencia muy interesante y excitante. Deberíais probarlo vosotros también escritores de fanfiction. Los que no tengáis OC propio, probad a crear un avatar con el "pony creador" (buscadlo en Google y usad la última versión) y cread una situación lemon con vuestros avatares. Sin duda la experiencia vale la pena.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo hecho a petición de XXXGHOSTXXX123. Autor de geniales fanfic como "MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA" o "mis aventuras en equestria" al cual se merecen que los echéis un vistazo y dejéis vuestros comentarios en ellos.**

Su OC es Lightning Ghost (al cual lo abreviaré como Light que es más fácil de escribir). un pegaso verde oscuro con crin y cola verde claro con una cutie mark de una calavera con la mitad blanca y la otra negra (la calavera de la facción Ghost de Call Of duty Ghost).

Light estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre una gran cama en forma de corazón rojo. En medio de una sala con columnas blancas donde había unas estatuillas de ponis cupidos portando arcos y flechas sobre un pedestal. El pegaso esperaba al alguien en concreto en ese momento.

Lovestruck: Hola cariño.

Llegó Lovestruck a la sala. Una unicornio de pejale blanco, crin y cola rosa, ojos verdes. Su cutie mark es un arco y flecha de cupido rosa. (Su físico es igual a la de Twilight. Si no me creéis. Buscadlo en Google y miradlo por vosotros mismos).

Loves: Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

Dijo la unicornio con una sonrisa seductora. El pegaso le devolvió la sonrisa.

Light: Para nada.

Loves: Empezamos cuando quieras.

Light: Por supuesto mi amor.

La unicornio se subió a la cama y se puso encima del pegaso. Sus rostros se acercaron y empezaron a besarse mutuamente. Sus lenguas danzaban como si un baile se tratara mientras se masajeaban el uno al otro. Después de unos minutos. Ambos cortan el beso para recuperar el aliento mientras un hilo de saliva une sus lenguas.

Loves: Besas bastante bien.

Dijo la yegua.

Light: Tú también lo haces muy bien hermosa.

La yegua bajó lentamente hasta llegar al miembro del semental. Ahí empezó a lamerlo haciendo gruñir al pegaso que se sentía en ese momento en el cielo al sentir la lengua de la yegua en su miembro.

Light: Ahí. No pares. Lo haces muy bien.

La yegua seguía chupando el miembro del semental como si un helado se tratara. Después de un rato. Se lo jaló entero empezando chuparlo lentamente. Saboreando una y otra vez el miembro del pegaso al cual este lo estaba disfrutando.

Light: Ahí. Muy bien.

Después de varias succiones. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Light: Prepárate. Que me vengo.

Después de unos minutos. El pegaso echó toda su esencia en la boca de la yegua al cual se lo tragó todo. Esta puso un rostro de haberlo disfrutado.

Loves: Sin duda esta delicioso. Ahora lo que sigue.

Light: Por supuesto hermosa.

La yegua se situó encima del semental e introdujo su feminidad en el pene del pegaso. Poco a poco fue bajando mientras el semental lo subía haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer. Light al sentir la flor de la yegua en su miembro y Lovestruck al tener el miembro del semental introduciéndose dentro de ella.

Loves: Maravilloso. Sin duda tienes toda una espada del amor.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos mientras en semental empezaba con movimientos lentos en sus penetraciones.

Light: Me alegra que lo disfrutes. Sin duda eres toda una pony del amor. Y no me refiero a la princesa Cadence.

Durante un rato. La yegua cabalgaba sobre el semental mientras este seguía penetrando una y otra vez dentro de ella. En ese momento el pegaso jaló a la unicornio hacia él y la beso apasionadamente. Sin cortar el beso, ambos se giraron intercambiando sus posiciones.

Light: Ahora verás lo que es bueno.

Y volvieron las penetraciones. Esta vez con mayor velocidad, cosa que la yegua disfrutaba, cosa que se notaba por los fuertes gemidos que emitía.

Loves: Así. Más rápido. Hazme el amor.

Gritaba la yegua mientras con la magia de su cuerno hacía aparecer chispas en forma de corazones rojos alrededor de la pareja.

El semental aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas penetrándola cada vez más. Después de unos minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Prepárate: Que me vengo otra vez.

La yegua lo cogió fuertemente de la cabeza para no dejarle escapar y le respondió.

Loves: Pues métela todo. Quiero sentir todo tu semen dentro de mí. Quiero sentir todo tu amor inundándome.

Después de varias embestidas más. Ambos llegan al clímax y el semental eyaculó toda su carga del amor en la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer, al mismo tiempo que su cuerno se cargó de un aura roja y lanzó un rayo en forma de fuegos artificiales al cual tomaban forma de corazón. Después miró al semental con una sonrisa.

Loves: Por favor. Quiero que me des más de tu amor.

El semental le devolvió la sonrisa.

Light: Por supuesto mi amor.

Ahora Lovestruck se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama y el semental se apoyó sobre sus flancos. Light acercó su miembro sobre el ano de la yegua y empezó a penetrarla lentamente por ahí. La yegua emitía fuertes gemidos al sentir el duro miembro del semental introduciéndose en su agujero más estrecho.

Loves: Por favor. No pares. Follame hasta el fondo. Mi gran semental del amor.

El pegaso aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas haciendo que la yegua pegara varios gritos de placer al ser fuertemente embestída. El calor de ambos aumentaba haciéndoles sentir muy calientes a los dos.

Light: Oh Lovestruck. Como me encanta hacerte el amor.

Entre gemidos la yegua le responde.

Loves: Por algo soy la pony del amor y no me refiero a ser como la princesa Cadence.

El pegaso seguía embistiéndola una y otra vez hasta que sentía que su miembro iba a eyacular de nuevo.

Light: Prepárate. Mi pene va a explotar de nuevo.

Loves: Pues explota dentro de mí. Inúndame por completo de tu amor.

Después de varios minutos. El semental sentía que su miembro explotaba inundando por completo a la yegua de toda su caliente esperma. Después de un potente grito conjunto. Ambos se caen sobre la cama completamente agotados.

Loves: Eso ha sido maravilloso.

Dijo la yegua con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. El pegaso al cual la abrazaba por detrás la respondió.

Light: Me alegro de que te gustara.

Y ambos se dan un apasionado beso antes de irse a dormir en la cama con forma de corazón.

**Bueno XXXGHOSTXXX123. Espero que te haya gustado tu sección y me dejes tus comentarios.**

**Capítulo hecho a petición derpylove25. Autor del fanfic "ot****ra historia mas de un chico en equestria"**

**Su Oc se llama Black Ice. Un unicornio de pelaje azul oscuro como el de Luna. Melena bastante larga de colores negro y rojo. Ojos rosas. Su cutie mark es una espada mágica con alas de murciélago en el mango.**

Black Ice estaba por su casa estando a sus cosas hasta que nota un ruido en la otra habitación. Cuando fue a comprobar el origen del ruido. Ve junto a un viejo árbol de la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos a una pegaso de pelaje gris con crin rubia, Ojos bizcos amarillos, con cutie mark de unas burbujas. Aquello le extrañó al semental y trató de llamar a la atención de la yegua.

Ice: Ey tú ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

La yegua suelta un breve grito por el susto. Al darse cuenta del semental, esta trata de responderle.

Pegaso: Ah. Soy Derpy Hooves. Del departamento de co…..

No pudo terminar la frase porque el semental al notar el paquete que llevaba la yegua no pudo evitar preguntarla.

Ice: Un momento ¿Ese es el paquete que pedí para la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos?

La pegaso con una sonrisa tonta le responde algo avergonzada.

Derpy: Esto… si.

Ice: De eso hace ya tres meses.

Derpy: Lo siento. Tuvimos algunos problemas de envió. No se que pudo salir mal.

La yegua se sentía mal por el retraso hasta que se le ocurrió la forma de compensarlo.

Derpy: Creo que se como compensarle por el retraso.

Ice: ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

La pegaso le recuesta al confundido semental en el suelo. Antes de que pudiera quejarse. La yegua puso su plot encima de su cara.

Ice: (Por celestia. Menudo plot tiene la yegua)

Derpy: ¿Seguro que esto le sirve como compensación?

Dijo la yegua en el momento que empezó a lamer el miembro del semental. Nada más notar la lengua de la yegua en su pene, se sintió en el cielo.

Ice: Madre mía. Desde luego que si.

Mientras la pegaso lamía y chupaba el miembro del semental. Este se puso a lamer la flor de la pony cartera. En el momento que su lengua pasó en la feminidad de la yegua, esta empezó a gemir. Así estuvieron por un rato en la posición 69. El semental no pudo evitar pensar.

Ice: (Por Celestia, es muy buena).

Pensaba el unicornio al sentir la lengua de la yegua en su miembro que era chupada una y otra vez por esta.

Ice: (Como esto siga así. Va ha hacer que me co….)

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque en ese momento su pene eyaculó en la boca de la yegua. El semental sin duda lo había disfrutado con las lamidas de la yegua. Pero él quería más. Así que la cogió y la acostó en el suelo par sorpresa de la yegua.

Ice: Veamos que tenemos por aquí abajo.

Dijo el semental mientras ponía en alto las patas traseras de Derpy y acercaba su miembro en su feminidad.

Derpy: Hey espera. Ahhhh.

Pero el semental no esperó. Ahí empezó a penetrarla. Al principio la pegaso quiso protestar, pero al sentir el trozo de carne introduciéndose dentro de ella. Cambió de idea y empezó a disfrutarlo.

Derpy: Siiiii. Mas adentro por favor.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos. El semental la penetraba una y otra vez aumentando cada vez más la velocidad y el placer mutuos de ambos.

Ice: Sin duda da gusto follarte.

Derpy: Pues follame mas por favor.

Ice: Tú lo has querido.

El semental seguía embistiéndola por largo rato hasta que sintió que se venía.

Ice: Prepárate. Que viene mi carga.

Derpy: Si por favor. Échamelo todo dentro por favor.

De una ultima estocada. Metió su miembro hasta el fondo y eyaculando todo su semen dentro de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer. Después de descansar un rato. El semental pone a la yegua en cuatro y acercó su miembro en el ano de la yegua. Esta quiso quejarse.

Derpy: Ahhhh. A-ahí no. E-eso es….

Pero el semental la interrumpió.

Ice: Te gustan mucho los muffins ¿No es así cartera?

Los ojos de Derpy brillaron de emoción al oír la palabra magdalena.

Más tarde. La yegua estaba en posición de perrito mientras en su boca se comía un muffin.

Ice: No me puedo creer que te derritas solo por esto.

Comentaba el semental mientras comenzaba a meter su erecto pene en el ano de la pegaso. Al principio la yegua se quejaba del dolor y de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando al dolor y empezó a disfrutarlo. Por cada embestida. La yegua gemía de placer.

Ice: Tus nalgas se están poniendo muy duras. Esto te encanta ¿verdad?

Derpy: Si…verdaderamente me encanta que me la metan por ahí.

El semental seguía penetrándola con cada vez más fuerza. Derpy sin duda lo estaba disfrutando de las embestidas del salvaje semental. La encantaba que la follaran por ahí. Luego de un rato. El semental nota que se va venir.

Ice: Prepárate preciosa. Que me vengo de nuevo.

Después de unas embestidas más. Finalmente el semental llega al climax y echó todo su semen caliente dentro de la yegua. Al cual esta gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir todo el caliente líquido corriéndose dentro de ella.

Derpy: Espero que esto le haya servido de compensación.

Ice: Madre mía. Desde luego que si.

Derpy: Gracias por elegir el Servicio de Entrega Express.

Dijo la pegaso en señal de agradecimiento al semental. Este no pudo evitar comentar.

Ice: Si. Express.

**Bueno derpylove25. Espero que te haya gustado tu sección. Espero tus comentarios.**

**Aquí uso a mi OC. Que por algo soy el autor de este fanfic.**

Holy Blade estaba en casa de Milky Way. Una yegua muy conocida debido a sus grandes "Atributos". La yegua lo esperaba sobre la cama mientras llevaba unas hermosas medias negras.

Milky: ¿Listo para la acción guapo?

Dijo con una sonrisa la yegua.

Blade: Por supuesto.

El semental se pone encima de ella y empezó a besarla con pasión. Los dos bailaban sus lenguas la una con la otra, introduciendo cada uno la lengua en la boca del otro. Después de un rato cortan el beso y el semental va bajando hasta llegar a las grandes ubres de la yegua. Ahí empezó a masajearlos y chuparlos.

Milky: Por favor. No pares de masajearlos y de chupármelos.

Decía la yegua al sentir el roce del casco en su ubre mientras este le lamía la otra. El semental lamía el pezón de una de las ubres mientras que con un casco empezó a masajear el otro pezón de la otra ubre. Lamía y chupaba aquellas enormes y deliciosas ubres y cambiaba de posición cada vez, hasta que finalmente ambas ubres empezaron a echar leche. La yegua estaba disfrutando al sentir la lengua del semental pasando por sus ubres una y otra vez.

Blade: Me encantan tus enormes ubres. Sin duda son unas ubres deliciosas.

Milky: Pues disfruta de ellos. Me encanta que me chupen de las ubres.

Después de lamerlos por un rato. El semental se levanta y sitúa su miembro entre las ubres. Ahí empezó a apretar las ubres de la yegua sobre su miembro mientras lo movía de alante y atrás, disfrutando del roce de las ubres en su miembro al igual que la yegua disfrutaba al sentir en duro miembro entre sus ubres.

Blade: Sin duda me encanta sentir tus grandes ubres en mi pene.

Milky: Y yo disfruto tener ese miembro suyo en mis ubres.

Seguía el ritmo sin parar hasta que finalmente el semental no pude aguantar más y se corre en la cara de la yegua. Esta lo disfruto.

Milky: ¿Listo para lo que sigue?

Blade: Por supuesto.

La yegua se puso a cuatro patas y el semental se montó encima de ella introduciendo de una sola vez su pene en ella arrancándola un gran grito de placer. Ahí comenzaron las embestidas.

Milky: Mas fuerte. Follame más fuerte. Hasta el fondo.

Sus ubres se movían de adelante a atrás a ritmo de las embestidas, golpeando a la yegua y al semental como si unas pelotas de tenis se tratasen.

Milky: Vamos cariño. Me haces sentir tan caliente.

Blade: Y aun más caliente te voy a poner. Estarás tan caliente a tal punto que darás leche caliente.

Después de varias embestidas. El semental se corrió dentro de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer y caer ambos sobre la cama. Después de descansar un rato. Se cambian de posición. El semental se tumbó boca arriba y la yegua se sentó sobre su miembro. Ahí comenzó a cabalgar sobre su miembro mientras este la tenía bien agarrada de los flancos y esta apoyaba sus cascos a la altura del torso del semental.

Milky: Sigue así. No pares.

Blade: Me encanta tu culo preciosa.

Milky: Y a mí me encanta tu pene.

La embestía una y otra vez mientras la yegua iba cabalgando a ritmo de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que sus ubres botaban una y otra vez de arriba abajo como si unos balones se tratasen.

Milky: Vamos cariño. Quiero montarme sobre tu pene. Quiero cabalgar sobre él.

Blade miraba prácticamente hipnotizado las grandes ubres de la yegua botar y rebotar mientras la embestía.

Blade: Sin duda estás hecha un vaquera. Me encantar ver botar y rebotar tus grandes ubres mientras te estoy follando.

Milky: Pues disfruta del espectáculo cariño.

El semental disfrutaba de ver en movimiento aquellas ubres. Después de varias embestidas más. El semental se corre dentro de ella haciéndola gritar de placer al sentir el caliente semen dentro de ella. La yegua agotada se cae encima de él.

Milky: Maravilloso.

Blade: Me alegro que lo disfrutaras. Ahora si me disculpas. Tengo más yeguas que montarme.

Milky: Como quieras.

Ambos se dan un beso y el alicornio se levantó y se tele transporto.

Milky: Cuando quieras vuelves cielo.

**Aquí acaba otro capítulo con varios OCs facilitados por otros buenos colegas escritores. Los interesados en que quieran que escriba alguna historia lemon con sus OCs. Que me manden a mi correo en fanfiction los datos de sus OCs como su aspecto y demás detalles y si les vale cualquier pony o con lo que ellos quieran hacerlo.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "Eyedragon" Autor de geniales fanfics como "The Rainbow son" o "Los hijos del Crepúsculo".**

Siendo de noche. Eyedragon estaba durmiendo en la cama. Se mostraba agitado porque algo lo perturbaba en los sueños.

Eyedragon: ¿Qué…..que pasa?

Se despertó en medio de un gran vació negro. Miraba a todas partes pero no notaba nada de nada. En ese momento se oyó una risa maléfica.

Nightmare Moon: Jajajajaja. Estas en mis dominios.

El kirin miró hacia el origen de la voz y vio nada más y nada menos que a Nightmare Moon.

Kirin: ¿Nightmare Moon?

Preguntó sobresaltado el kirin.

Nightmare: Así es. He aparecido en tus sueños para una única cosa.

Kirin: ¿Cu-cual?

La alicornio se rió.

Nightmare: Torturarte al mismo tiempo que me divierto un poco contigo.

Kirin: ¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Nightmare le ató las patas con unos aros mágicos sobre la espalda y puso una especie de bola en la boca. La alicornio se acercó a él con una sonrisa malvada.

Nightmare: Veamos que tenemos aquí.

Con su casco. Masajeó el miembro del kirin haciendo que esta abandonara su funda. Nightmare se rió.

Nightmare: Veamos como te puedo torturar.

Cogió una cinta de cuero y lo ató alrededor del pene del kirin y lo apretó con fuerza. Eyedragon sintió un gran dolor en su miembro. Esta se rió perversamente.

Nightmare: Hora de divertirse con mi nueva mascota.

La yegua se acercó al miembro erecto y apretado de kirin y sin previo aviso, empezó a succionarlo con fuerza e intensidad.

Eyedragon: Mmmmm.

Intentó quejarse pero con la bola en la boca no podía hablar. Nightmare seguía chupando con gran intensidad y con más fuerza cada vez. Haciendo daño a kirin pero a ella no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Chupaba una y otra vez el pene del kirin hasta que este notó que se iba a venir. Después de unos segundos. Finalmente eyacula toda su esperma en la boca de Nightmare. Esta se lo tragó todo y su rostro figuraba una gran sonrisa mientras se lamía el labio.

Nightmare: Delicioso. Pero quiero más sexo y más tortura.

Nightmare hizo lo que podría ser la cosa más humillante que se podría hacer a un macho. Le introdujo un pene de goma en el trasero del semental a gran profundidad provocándole un gran dolor. Esto le parecía muy divertido a la yegua de la luna.

Nightmare: Ahora lo que sigue.

La yegua se acostó en el suelo boca arriba y arrimó con su magia a su macho hacia ella. Haciendo que introdujera su pene dentro de ella.

Nightmare: Vamos perro. Da placer a tu verdadera diosa de la noche.

Dijo entre carcajadas mientras con un látigo siendo sostenido con su magia. Le golpeaba en el flanco, obligándole a meter de golpe su miembro dentro de la yegua. Esta disfrutaba al sentir en duro miembro de kirin dentro de ella. Después de eso. Empezó a penetrarla.

Nightmare: Así. Vamos perro. Más fuerte. Dale a tu diosa todo tu sexo.

Decía la yegua dándole un fuerte y doloroso latigazo cada vez que reducía el ritmo de las embestidas.

Nightmare: Vamos. Más fuerte. Más fuerte. Vamos. Folla a tu diosa.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos mientras el semental seguía penetrándola y siendo golpeado con el látigo. Finalmente después de varias embestidas más. El semental llegó al clímax e inundó a la yegua con toda su esperma haciendo que esta gritara de placer.

Nightmare: Eso ha sido grandioso. Sin duda eres la mascota ideal para una yegua.

En ese momento. El cuerno del kirin se iluminó su cuerno y con una gran explosión de energía. Se liberó de las ataduras. Eso sorprendió a la alicornio.

Nightmare: Imposible. Yo debería tener el control de tu sueño.

El kirin miró furioso a la yegua.

Eyedragon: ¿Tu? Este es mi sueño. Y soy yo el que tiene el control. Me has maltratado física y psicológicamente. Me has pegado con el látigo hasta dejarme marcas en el trasero en que tardarán días en que me desaparezca. Me has metido por el…bueno…. eso.

Antes de que la yegua pudiese reaccionar. Fue atada con aros mágicos que la inmovilizaron por completo y la bola que tenía antes el kirin. Se lo puso en la boca.

Kirin: Con que soy una mascota ¿Eh? Pues veamos como te sienta cuando te tratan de la misma manera como la perra que eres.

El kirin furioso. Imagino una cama en medio de la nada y se sentó en ella. Ahí cogió a Nightmare y lo puso en su regazo.

Kirin: A ver como te sienta esto. Ahora tú serás mi perra sexual.

Ahí empezó a darle fuertes azotes con su casco en los flancos de Nightmare. Esta gemía de dolor ante las fuertes nalgadas del semental. Después de varios minutos de incesantes azotes. El kirin imaginó un potro de hacer gimnasia y la ata ahí boca abajo.

Kirin: A ver como te sienta un poco de tu propia medicina.

Dijo el kirin con una sonrisa perversa. Cogió un látigo y empezó a soltar fuertes latigazos en los flancos de Nightmare Moon. Cada latigazo hacía que esta gimiera de dolor y de placer. Después de unos incesantes latigazos. El kirin decide entrar en acción.

Eyedragon: A ver que tal te sienta esto.

Cogió el pene de goma con su magia y se lo metió de golpe en el ano de la yegua con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que esta gimiera de intenso dolor. Luego metió su pene en la vagina y empezó a embestirla al mismo tiempo que con su magia. Penetraba el pene de goma en el otro agujero de la yegua.

Eyedragon: Ya verás. Te lo pienso devolvértela con intereses.

Dijo el kirin mientras la embestía salvajemente por los dos agujeros. La yegua gemía de placer cada vez con más intensidad. Debido a la bola en la boca. No podía articular palabra mientras era salvajemente follada por partida doble con el pene del kirin y el de goma.

Eyedragon: Nena. Te pienso romper el culo por esto.

Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Después de un rato. El semental sentía que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Eyedragon: Prepárate. Que ya llego al climax.

Finalmente. Después de varias embestidas salvajes. El semental se corrió dentro de la yegua haciéndola gemir de placer a la yegua con todas sus fuerzas.

Después del acto sexual. El semental se despierta sobre su cama.

Eyedragon: Carai. Que sueño más extraño y excitante.

Aloe: Hola Eyedragon.

Lotus: ¿Cómo esta nuestro kirin favorito?

Dijeron cariñosamente las gemelas. Eyedragon se sorprendió al ver a las gemelas Lotus y Aloe en ambos lados de la cama.

Eyedragon: ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?

Estas se rieron.

Lotus: Venimos a darte la noticia.

Eyedragon: ¿Qué noticia?

Aloe: Estamos embarazadas.

Eyedragon: ¿Qué?

Preguntó sorprendido el kirin.

Lotus: De gemelas cada una.

Eyedragon: ¿Cómo?

Aloe: Y tú eres el padre.

Eyedragon: Ahhhhh.

Finalmente se despertó de nuevo para darse cuenta de que era una pesadilla. Chrysalis que estaba tumbada a su lado, se levanta y le dice.

Chrysalis: ¿Estas despierto cariño? Vamos. Vuélvete a acostar. Que mañana tenemos que hacer eclosionar a nuestros 347 hijos.

El semental se volvió a despertar dándose cuenta de que era otra pesadilla. Oyó un maullido y vio que ha su lado había un gatito que se había metido por la ventana.

Eyedragon: Bueno. Eso puede pasar.

Dijo el kirin antes de acostarse y el gatito se subió encima de él acostándose cómodamente encima de su pecho.

**Bueno Eyedragon. Espero que te haya gustado tu sección. Espero tus comentarios.**

**Ahora es turno de mi OC**

En una casa de un rancho. Holy blade esta tumbado en una cama. En la habitación entra la señorita Cherry Jubilee vestida con un traje ajustado rojo y unas medias rojas.

Jubilee: ¿Listo para darme algo de acción vaquero?

Blade: Por supuesto.

La yegua se acercó a su miembro y ahí empezó a lamerlo una y otra vez para disfrute del semental. Después de un rato empezó a succionarlo con fuerza.

Blade: Así nena. No te detengas.

La yegua seguía chupando una y otra vez. Saboreando cada parte del erecto pene del semental, hasta que al final el semental se corre y la yegua se lo tragó todo.

Jubilee: Delicioso.

La yegua se tumba boca abajo con su pecho apoyado en la cama y con su trasero en alto. El semental la abraza por detrás en la cintura y empezó a penetrarla lentamente hasta que la metió del todo haciendo gemir a la yegua. Luego empezaron las embestidas.

Jubilee: Más fuerte cariño. Más fuerte amor. Follame más fuerte.

Blade: Bien fuerte te pienso follarte en ese hermoso culo que tienes.

Aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que el placer de ambos. Ambos sienten que van a llegar al climax.

Blade: Prepárate. Mi pene va a explotar.

Jubilee: Pues explota dentro de mi. Quiero sentir todo ese caliente semen dentro de mi útero.

Finalmente el semental se corre dentro de ella haciéndola gritar de placer a la yegua. Ambos se tumbaron sobre la cama con Holy Blade encima de Cherry Jubilee.

Jubilee: Como me encanta sentir todo ese caliente semen tuyo dentro de mi culo.

Blade: Y a mí me encanta echártelo dentro de ese hermoso culo que tienes.

Después cambian de posición. Holy Blade la levanta y la coloca contra la pared, levantándola del suelo manteniendo en alto sus patas traseras. Ahí empezó a embestirla de nuevo.

Jubilee: Vamos cariño. No pares. Mas adentro. Hasta el fondo. Bombea así mi culo.

Blade: Por supuesto hermosa.

El semental la seguía bombeando mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente y sus lenguas jugaban al una con la otra. De sus cuerpos caían grandes cantidades de sudor que caían al suelo Después de un rato. El semental se corrió de nuevo dentro de ella para disfrute de esta.

Jubilee: Sin duda sabes follar como una bestia.

Blade: Me alegro que lo disfrutaras.

La dejo acostada en la cama.

Blade: Hasta otra.

Jubilee: Hasta otra.

Y el semental la dio un beso y se tele transporto.

En una casa nube de Cloudsdale. Holy Blade estaba sentado en un sofá junto con el pegaso Lightning Ghost

Lightning: Gracias por invitarme en esta fiesta privada.

Blade: En absoluto.

En ese momento aparecieron las gemelas pegaso Cloud Chaser (pelo punta) y Flitter (pelo liso). Ambas vestidas con medias negras y blancas respectivamente. Ambas tenían sonrisas lujuriosas.

Cloud: ¿Listos para la diversión?

Ambos sementales: Por supuesto.

Cloud fue con Lightning y Flitter con Blade. Ambas yeguas empezaron a lamer los miembros de ambos sementales al cual estos lo estaban disfrutando.

Lightning: En serio socio. Gracias por invitarme.

Dijo el semental mientras disfrutaba de las lamidas de la pegaso.

Blade: Para nada.

Ambas pegasos se las chupaban bastante bien hasta que al final logran hacerles correr a ambos sementales. Después se sientan ambas sobre los miembros de los pegasos y ambos sementales mientras las agarraban de los flancos. Empezaron a embestirlas.

Flitters: Vamos chicos. Más fuerte.

Cloud: Bien calientes nos ponéis.

Decían las yeguas entre gemidos mientras eran embestidas.

Blade: Y aún más caliente os vamos a poner.

Lightning: Desde luego.

Ambos sementales embestían como si una competición de resistencia se tratase porque no querían parar por nada. Sus cuerpos estaban calientes por la excitación secual y el deseo del placer carnal. Finalmente los cuatro se corren a la vez provocando que ambas yeguas gritasen al mismo tiempo mientras eran inundadas por el esperma de los machos. Las parejas se besaron apasionadamente y después de un rato decidieron, continuar con la fiesta.

Flitters: Por la siguiente ronda.

Lightning: Por supuesto.

Ambas yeguas se ponen a cuatro patas y ambos sementales las montan introduciendo sus penes en los anos de las yeguas. Ahí volvieron las embestidas.

Cloud: Vamos chicos. Más fuerte.

Flitters: Hacednos sentir el placer del sexo.

Lightning: Nos encanta tener sexo con unas yeguas como vosotras.

Cloud: Y a nosotras nos encanta tener sexo con unos sementales como vosotros.

Lightning: Eh Holy Blade. A ver quien de los dos aguanta más tiempo teniendo sexo con su pareja.

Dijo retador el pegaso. El alicornio se la devolvió.

Blade: Acepto el reto

Y ambos sementales empezaron a embestir y a competir por quien aguantaba más. Las yeguas disfrutaron con eso.

Flutters: Oh si. Me encanta cuando los machos compiten.

Cloud: Si. Nos follan con más ganas.

Las embestidas eran salvajes. Las yeguas tenían la vista perdida por la excitación mientras sus lenguas estaban completamente fuera. Ambos sementales seguían embistiendo con cada vez más fuerza y con deseos de ganar la competición.

Blade: Voy a llegar al climax.

Lightning: Yo también.

Flitters: Nosotras también.

Cloud: Hacedlo dentro por favor.

Finalmente ambos sementales de unas últimas estocadas. Se corren dentro de las yeguas echando toda su preciada semilla haciéndolas gritar de placer a ambas yeguas. Al final los cuatro quedan tumbados en el suelo por el agotamiento.

Lightning: Parece que es un empate.

Blade: Desde luego

Flitters: Maravilloso.

Cloud: Sin lugar a dudas.

Blade: Nos alegra que lo disfrutarais.

Lightning: Desde luego.

Y ambas parejas se besan apasionadamente dando por terminada la fiesta privada.

**Los que estéis interesados en que escriba una historia lemon con vuestros OCs. Enviadme sus datos y vuestras ideas y yo las escribiré.**

**No olvidéis comentar.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo a petición de XXXGHOSTXXX123. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

Lightning Ghost estaba en casa de Octavia y Vinyl. El pegaso estaba tumbado sobre la cama de la habitación de invitados hasta que oyó una voz.

Octavia: ¿Listo para la diversión Lightning?

Preguntó sensualmente Octavia al cual la acompañaba Vinyl. Ambas llevaban medias en las cuatro patas. Las de Octavía eran rayas moradas en horizontales y la de Vinyl azules. El pegaso con una sonrisa las contesto.

Light: Por supuesto preciosas.

Vinyl: Pues vamos. Desde que Holy Blade nos hizo una visita. Tengo ganas de tener un trío.

Las dos yeguas se tumbaron al lado del pegaso cada una por su lado. Ahí Vinyl empezó a besarle con pasión siendo correspondido por Lightning. Mientras Octavia empezó a lamer el pene del pegaso una y otra vez. Luego de un rato se intercambian de posición y era ahora Octavia quien besaba a Lightning mientras Vinyl le chupaba el pene. Finalmente ambas yeguas bajan hasta el pene del semental y empezaron a chupar cada una por su lado. Aumentando así la excitación del pegaso.

Light: Así chicas. Chupádmela bien. Sin duda lo hacéis muy bien.

El pegaso disfrutaba con cada lamida de las dos yeguas que no paraban de repasar cada parte del erecto miembro del pegaso.

Light: Preparaos. Que me vengo.

Y después de varias lamidas más. El semental se corrió empapando el rostro de ambas yeguas. Estas se lamieron disfrutando de cada gota de semen impregnado en sus caras. El semental se sintió en el cielo al echar su carga.

Vinyl: Ahora lo que sigue.

Light: Por supuesto.

Octavia y Vinyl empezaron a besarse la una a la otra con pasión. El semental se excitó enormemente al ver a dos hermosas yeguas besarse de esa forma tan apasionada. Sin dejar de besarse. Octavia tumba a Vinyl sobre la cama. Cortan el beso y miran al pegaso con una sensual sonrisa.

Octavia: ¿Vamos cielo?

Vinyl: Ya estás tardando. Tenemos ganas de echar un buen polvo.

El pegaso sonrió ante la propuesta de las yeguas.

Light: Por supuesto.

Apoyó sus cascos en los flancos de Octavia y arrimó su pene en su flor. Ahí empezó a penetrarla mientras esta lo disfrutaba.

Octavia: Ah..ah…ah. Más fuerte. Métemela hasta el fondo.

Gemía la yegua mientras era embestida por el semental que no quería parar de follar por nada.

Vinyl: Así. Dale caña a Tabi. Demuestra como se folla a una yegua.

El semental seguía follandola haciendo gemir a la yegua. Cuyos gritos se oirían si no estuviera besando a Vinyl. Después de varias embestidas salvajes. El pegaso sentía que se venía de nuevo.

Light: Me voy a correr.

Dijo el pegaso antes de que una última estocada. Echara todo su semen dentro de la yegua. Octavia emitió un potente grito ahogado al cual estaba siendo retenida por el beso de Vinyl. Finalmente rompen el beso siendo unidas por un hilo de saliva.

Octavia: Impresionante.

Vinyl: Ahora es mi turno para que me folles.

Ambas yeguas se intercambiaron de posición ahora adoptando la figura 69. Octavia debajo de Vinyl y viceversa. Ambas empezaron a lamerse mutuamente la flor de la otra emitiendo suaves gemidos mutuos. El pegaso se sintió enormemente excitado al ver a las dos dándose placer mutuamente y su pequeño amigo ya volvió a ponerse tenso.

Light: Ahora me toca a mí.

El semental se puso encima de Vinyl e introdujo su pene en el ano de la yegua. Ahí empezó a embestirla para disfrute de la yegua.

Vinyl: Ahí. Métemela hasta el fondo.

La yegua estaba disfrutando entre las penetraciones del pene del semental en su ano mientras Octavia lamía su flor.

Vinyl: Oh si. Sin duda sabes como follar a unas yeguas.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos. El pegaso la responde.

Light: Cuestión de practica.

La embestía una y otra vez hasta que el semental sentía que se venía de nuevo.

Light: Me voy a venir de nuevo.

Vinyl: Pues échamelo todo. Échame todo tu caliente semen dentro de mí.

Finalmente llega al clímax y el pegaso eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la yegua haciendo que gritara de placer. Los tres caen sobre la cama cansados.

Octavia: Grandioso.

Deijo la yegua con un rostro de haberlo disfrutado.

Vinyl: ¿Te apetece otra ronda cariño?

Dijo lujuriosa la yegua. El pegaso con una sonrisa la responde.

Light: ¿Por qué no?

Y siguieron otra ronda. Octavia tumbó al pegaso sobre la cama y puso su feminidad sobre le pene del semental. Ahí comenzó a cabalgar.

Octavia: Ahí. No pares.

Light: Por nada pararía.

El semental se reincorporó y empezó a besar lujuriosamente a la yegua al cual esta le correspondió. Ahí sus lenguas empezaron a danzar mientras duraban las embestías: Una y otra vez la yegua era embestida sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente. Después de un rato. El semental se corrió de nuevo inundando de su semen el útero de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara de placer. La yegua se acostó cansada en la cama con un gran rostro de satisfacción.

Octavia: Sin duda sabes dar placer a una yegua.

Light: Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras. Ahora tu turno Vinyl.

Vinyl: Por supuesto.

La yegua se acostó sobre la cama y el semental se puso encima de ella. Ahí empezaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras introducía su pene en la flor de Vinyl. La penetraba con cada vez más fuerza con grandes deseos de no parar para nada.

Vinyl: Ahí. Muy bien. Hazme el amor.

Gritó lujuriosa la yegua.

Light: Por supuesto.

La embestía con cada vez más fuerza. Sintiendo que la feminidad de la yegua aprovisionaba su pene. Luego de un rato llegan al clímax y echó todo su semen en el interior de la yegua. Haciendo que esta pegara un enorme grito. Después del esfuerzo sexual. Lightning se quedó tumbado sobre la cama con Octavia y Vinyl cada una por un lado abrazándolo. Los tres tenían una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Octavia: Sin duda eres bueno en la cama.

Vinyl: Desde luego. Nos distes caña a las dos.

Light: Me alegro de que lo disfrutarais la dos.

**Y acaba tu parte XXXGHOSTXXX123. Espero que te haya gustado y me dejes tus comentarios.**

**Capítulo a petición de Melisa360. ****Autora del fanfic "My little Sister". ****Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Su OC se llama Music Word. Es una yegua pegaso de pelaje gris, ojos marrones y melena del mismo color. Cutie Mark: Una llave de sol lila con una pluma verde con un corazón detrás**

Music Word estaba en casa de Lyra sentada en un sofá. Ahí la recibió Lyra.

Lyra: Me alegra de que hayas podido venir. Me siento muy sola sin Bom Bom.

Music sonrió y la respondió.

Music: De nada Lyra.

En ese momento Lyra sonrió sensualmente.

Lyra: Y podemos dedicarnos a divertirnos un poco la una con la otra.

Music la devolvió la sonrisa igual de sensual.

Music: Por supuesto Lyra.

Ambas yeguas subieron por la escalera hasta llegar a la habitación de Lyra. Después de entrar. Ambas se miraron a los ojos. Se abrazaron mutuamente y empezaron a besarse la una a la otra con pasión mientras se masajeaban mutuamente el cuerpo de la otra. Ambas se sentaron sobre el pie de la cama sin dejar de besarse. Cada una iba masajeando con su casco la flor de la otra produciendo que ambas gimieran de placer.

Luego de un rato Lyra tumbó a Music Word sobre la cama sin dejar de besarse. Ambas seguían besándose sin parar mientras daban vueltas sobre la cama sin parar. Danzando sus lenguas en una incesante lucha de dominación donde cada una metía su lengua sobre la boca de la otra. Finalmente rompen el beso y se ponen en posición 69 con Music Word debajo de Lyra. Ambas empezaron a lamer la flor de la otra. Ambas disfrutaban al sentir la lengua de la otra en su flor. Después de varios minutos, ambas se corren a la vez.

Lyra: Que bien chupas preciosa.

Dijo Lyra con una sonrisa. Music Word se la devolvió.

Music: Tú tampoco lo haces mal.

Ambas probaron otra postura. Esta vez acercaron sus feminidades de la una a la otra y empezaron a rozarse mutuamente provocando una enorme excitación la una a la otra al cual ambas se sentían en el cielo.

Lyra: Oh Music. Que bien lo haces. Tienes un culo muy hermoso.

Music: Tú también lo haces bien. Y también tienes un bonito culo.

Siguieron con su juego durante un rato. Finalmente ambas llegaron al orgasmo emitiendo ambas unos gritos de placer mutuo. Ambas abrazadas la una a la otra tumbadas sobre la cama. Se dan un último beso antes de irse a dormir abrazadas.

A la mañana siguiente. Ambas yeguas se despiertan juntas y se dan un dulce beso antes de irse a desayunar.

Lyra: Bueno Music ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

Preguntó curiosa la unicornio al cual la pegaso la respondió.

Music: Hoy he quedado con un semental para un poco de diversión privada.

Lyra: Ya veo. Espero que te eche un buen polvo.

Music: Gracias.

Ambas se despidieron con un dulce beso. Music cogió su mochila y la abrió. Sacó de ella unos cubos de minecraft hasta formar un portal. Una vez completo lo atravesó y llegó hasta otra casa. Ahí le esperaba Holy Blade. Este la recibió con una sonrisa.

Blade: Hola Music Word. Has venido.

La pegaso la sonrió.

Music: Así es.

Blade: Me alegro que aceptaras mi invitación.

Music: No iba a faltar por nada.

Blade: Echar un polvo entre OCs sin duda es algo interesante.

Music: Desde luego que si.

Ambos se fueron a la habitación de Blade. Ahí se subieron a la cama y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Holy Blade tumbó delicadamente a la yegua sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla. Después de una incesante batalla de lenguas, rompen el beso. Y el alicornio empezó a lamer y mordisquear el cuello arrancando ligeros gemidos de placer a la yegua.

Music: Sigue así. Que me excitas un montón.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos. El semental iba besando y lamiendo cada parte desde el cuello de la yegua, el pecho y el estomago. Hasta llegar a la flor de la yegua. Este sonrió al verlo.

Blade: Bonita flor.

Music: Y es toda tuya.

El semental empezó a lamer la flor del yegua haciendo que esta gimiera de intenso placer al sentir la lengua del semental introduciéndose dentro de ella. El semental la agarró de lo flancos para aumentar la profundidad de la lamidas. La yegua con la cabeza prácticamente apoyada en la almohada. Tenía sujeto con sus cascos la cabeza del semental para que no se alejara de su flor y sentir tal maravillosa sensación.

Music: Así. No pares. Sigue lamiendo que me siento en el cielo.

Imploraba la yegua entre gemidos. Finalmente la yegua se corrió en la cara del semental.

Blade: Sin duda delicioso.

Music: Ahora mi turno.

Ahora Holy Blade estaba tumbado sobre la cama mientras Music se acercaba al enorme miembro del semental. Esta admiraba el tamaño de este.

Music: Sin duda es grande. Pienso disfrutar con esto.

La yegua empezó a lamerlo muy lentamente para disfrute del semental al cual este se sintió en el cielo al sentir la lengua de la yegua en su miembro. Music iba lamiendo la punta del pene del semental poniéndole enormemente erecto.

Music: Y ahora para adentro.

La yegua se lo jaló entero y empezó a chuparlo con pasión,

Blade: Así nena. Chupamela bien. Oh si. Que mamada más sensacional.

La yegua seguía chupando sin piedad el duro miembro del semental. Despues de un rato. El semental nota que se viene.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Que me vengo.

Finalmente echó todo su líquido en la boca de la yegua. Esta se lo tragó todo y se lamió los labios para lo que se quedo fuera.

Music: Sin duda delicioso. Y ahora a cabalgar.

Dijo la yegua colocándose encima del semental. Apoyando sus cascos en el pecho de este mientras la tenía sujeta de los flancos. El semental introdujo su pene en la flor de la yegua y poco a poco empezó a penetrarla hasta llegar hasta el fondo. Produciendo un gran gemido de placer.

Music: Siiiiiiii…Siiiiiiii…Siiiiiiiii…..Vamos. Quiero que me folles como el semental salvaje que eres.

Gritaba la yegua como una loca al sentir el duro miembro del semental introduciéndose en sus paredes vaginales.

Blade: Eso está hecho.

Y ahí empezaron las embestidas. Music cabalgando sobre el pene del semental mientras este teniéndola bien agarrada de los flancos. La embestía sin parar hasta que esta notó que el pene del semental llegaba hasta el interior de su útero.

Music: Vamos. Más fuerte. Follame más fuerte. Quiero sentir ese duro pene dentro de mí mientras me follas.

Blade: Desde luego que lo haré. Me encanta follarte.

Music: Y a mí me encanta que me folles.

Ambos siguieron con su juego sexual. El semental se reincorporó y la besó apasionadamente sin dejar de follarla. Luego de un rato. Ambos sientes que van a llegar al orgasmo.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Que llegó al orgasmo.

Music: Yo también llego al orgasmo.

El semental aumentó el ritmo para acelerar la eyaculación.

Music: Vamos. Tengamos un orgasmo múltiple los dos.

Finalmente ambos se vivieron a la vez. La yegua grito de placer al ser inundada por dentro de su útero por todo el preciado semen del semental y ambos se cayeron sobe la cama.

Music: Sin duda eso ha sido salvaje.

Blade: ¿Otra ronda preciosa?

Music: Por supuesto.

Ahora la yegua se puso sobre la cama a cuatro patas. El semental se acercó por detrás. Lamió un poco el ano de la yegua haciendo que esta gimiera de placer.

Blade: Hermoso culo que tienes.

Music: Y es todo tuyo. Por favor móntame y follame.

Finalmente la agarra de la cintura y empezó a penetrar su pene en el ano de la yegua haciendo que esta soltara quejidos de placer.

Music: Así…..mas adentro…Follame hasta el fondo.

Blade: Dalo por hecho preciosa. Todo por mi invitada especial.

El semental empezó a cabalgar sobre ella de forma salvaje. La yegua gritaba una y otra vez con cada embestida del salvaje semental.

Music: No pares. Por lo que más quiera no pares de follarme.

Imploraba la yegua. El semental mientras la embestía la respondió.

Blade: Ni pienso parar. Pienso follarte en ese hermoso culo hasta reventártelo.

Music: Pues hazlo. Dame más caña.

El semental aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones al igual que el placer de la yegua. Este la mordió una oreja aumentando la excitación de esta. El semental sentía que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Blade: Prepárate. Mi pene va a explotar.

Music: Pues explota dentro de mi. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Finalmente llegan al clímax y el semental se corrió dentro de la yegua haciendo que esta emitiera un enorme grito de placer con todas sus fuerzas y ambos se cayeron sobre la cama estando Holy Blade abrazándola por detrás de la yegua.

Music: Eso ha sido maravilloso. Sin duda sabes como dar placer a una yegua.

Blade: Eso me dicen todas las yeguas que han tenido sesiones conmigo. No hay nada como tener sexo para que dos OCs de géneros opuestos se conozcan mejor.

Ambos se rieron y se dieron un último y apasionado beso antes de irse a dormir sobre la cama.

**Bueno Melisa360. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. No olvides comentar.**

**CAPITULO EXTRA**

**EL DÍA LIBRE DE BIG MAC**

En la casa de la maestra Cheerilee. En su dormitorio. Se podían oír unos gemidos.

Cheerilee: Oh si, Mas fuerte Big Mac. Más fuerte.

La pony maestra estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama de su dormitorio mientras entregaba todo su cuerpo al gran semental rojo. Al cual tenía apoyado sus cascos en los flancos de esta mientras la penetraba.

Cheerilee: No pares por favor. Adoro como me la metes.

Big Mac: Eeyup

El semental la embestía con fuerza al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el placer de esta al cual esta mordía la almohada donde estaba apoyada. Big Mac sentía que se iba a venir.

Big Mac: Me vengo.

Cheerillee: Y yo también me vengo.

Ambos se vienen al mismo tiempo. La maestra podía sentir todo el caliente semen del enorme semental introduciéndose dentro de ella haciendo que gritara de placer. Después de descansar un rato. Cambian de posición. Big Mac tumbado boca arriba en al cama. Cheerilee estaba masajeando el miembro del semental. Esta sonrió al ver que su miembro volvió a agrandarse.

Cheerille: Desde Big Mac. Me alegra que no te llames así solo por tu tamaño.

Big Mac: Eeyup

Una vez que su miembro alcanzó su tamaño. La maestra se giro sobre si misma y apoyó su plot encima de este introduciéndola en su ano. Ahí pudo apoyar su espalda sobre el pecho del semental al cual este la abrazó por la cintura y ahí este empezó a embestirla.

Cheerilee: Vamos Big Mac. Hasta el fondo.

El semental aumentó las embestidas. La yegua podía sentir como el enorme y erecto miembro del semental era introducido dentro de ella. El placer aumentaba por momentos.

Cheerilee: Oh Big Mac. Tu si que sabes hacerme sentir bien caliente.

Big Mac. Eeyup.

El semental sentía que estaba cerca de correrse otra vez. Cheerilee la animó.

Cheerilee: Vamos Big Mac. Échamelo todo. Hasta el fondo.

De una última estocada. El gran semental rojo introdujo toda su semilla dentro de la maestra haciéndola gritar de placer. Ambos exhaustos caen sobre la cama.

Cheerille: Cada vez….lo haces mejor.

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Cheerilee: ¿Estarás disponible para otra sesión el próximo sábado?

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Y ambos se dan un beso antes de despedirse hasta la próxima semana.

Aquí acaba otro capítulo de OCs. A los que les interese que les cree una historia lemon con sus OCs. Que me manden los datos de sus OCs y con quien quieren hacerlo y yo me ocupo de todo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "Seren Avro Tsukino" Autor de fanfics varios como "La voz del destino". Espero que os guste.**

**Sus dos OCs son primero Arvak. Un pony unicornio de pelaje amarillo oscuro y crin negra con puntas azules. Cutie Mark una nota de fa dentro de una omega**

**La segunda es una pony también unicornio llamada Amaltea. Pelaje blanco con crin blanco opaco. Su cutie mark es un árbol azul con siete estrellar alrededor de su copa y una corona en el centro.**

**Acto 1**

Octavia estaba indefensa atada sobre la cama, amordazada y vendada de los ojos. En ese momento apareció Arvak con una sonrisa perversa.

Arvak: Bien querida Octavia. Ahora toca divertirme a tu costa.

La yegua trataba de liberarse y gritar pero las cuerdas y la mordaza se lo impedían. Arvak cogió una pluma y se lo acerco a Octavia.

Arvark: Hora de torturarte.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa perversa mientras torturaba con la pluma en diversas partes de la piel de la yegua. En la barriga, en la cintura. Así hasta llegar a su feminidad donde siguió torturándola provocando mucho sufrimiento a la yegua. Finalmente deja la pluma y se acercó a la flor de la yegua.

Arvak: Hora de saborear tu flor.

Empezó a lamer profundamente en la flor de Octavia, provocando que esta gimiera por el contacto de la lengua del semental. Trataba de liberarse pero fue inútil. Después de un rato, el semental se puso encima de ella y colocó su pene en la flor de la yegua.

Arvak: Ahora verás lo que es sufrir de verdad.

Dijo el semental con un rostro de perversión total. Introdujo de golpe su miembro dentro de ella provocando que esta quisiera gritar de dolor pero no podía por la mordaza.

Arvak: Oh si. Me encanta torturar yeguas indefensas.

El semental la embestía sin piedad mientras a esta se le caían las lágrimas por el dolor causado por el cruel semental.

Arvak: Prepárate. Pronto recibirás mi carga.

Después de varias embestidas. El semental finalmente se corrió dentro de la yegua. Después de descansar un rato. La desata a la yegua. Octavia quiso aprovechar para escapar de su violador. Pero la magia del unicornio la retuvo y la ató boca abajo sobre la cama.

Arvak: Jejejeje ¿En serio crees que puedes escapar de mi? Aun quiero torturarte durante un buen rato como la perra que eres.

Cogió una fusta y empezó a golpear cruelmente y con fuerza en los flancos de Octavia. Provocando grandes gemidos de dolor. A la yegua le salían las lágrimas por la extrema crueldad del semental. Después de un rato el semental dejó la fusta y se montó a la yegua introduciendo de una sola vez su erecto pene en el ano de esta provocándola un gran grito de dolor a esta.

Arvak: Ahora verás lo que es sufrir.

El semental la embestía con fuerza mientras esta lloraba al ser humillada y violada por el cruel semental.

El semental la embestía con cada vez más fuerza y mayor penetración. Luego de un rato el semental se corrió dentro de la yegua provocando en esta un gran gemido de dolor. La yegua se tumbó en la cama con el semental encima de esta y sin sacar su pene dentro de ella.

Director: Corten.

Dijo un pony director de películas eróticas al cual junto a él estaba un pony con cámara filmándolo todo. Finalmente desatan a Octavia y esta se puso una bata rosa al igual que su compañero se puso una azul.

Directo: Habéis estado magníficos los dos. Sin duda sois unos fantásticos actores.

Octavia: Gracias director.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. Teniendo una expresión muy distinta al cual estaba antes sometida y nadie diría que estaba siendo abusada sexualmente.

Arvak: Se hace lo que se puede.

Octavia y Arvak se tomaban un café y en ese momento la yegua le dijo.

Octavia: ¿Sabes? Sin duda sabes como montar con una yegua. Si quieres tú y yo podemos tener algunas sesiones privadas en mi casa.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa seductora.

Arvak: ¿Por qué no?

**Acto 2**

Big Macintosh estaba atado y amordazado con un vendaje en los ojos sobre la cama. En ese momento apareció Amaltea con una sonrisa perversa.

Amaltea: Bueno, bueno, bueno. Un macho para mi solita. Como me pienso divertir.

Dijo la yegua mientras jugueteaba con la pezuña en el pene del semental. Este trató de decir algo pero la mordaza en la boca se lo impedía. Finalmente su pene se puso erecto. Esta sonrió perversamente.

Amaltea: Perfecto. Hora de divertirse y de torturar.

Cogió una fusta y con ella se puso a juguetear con el pene del gran semental. De vez en cuando le daba un leve golpe que hacía que el semental se quejara de dolor. Después de un rato deja la fusta y se acercó al miembro el semental.

Amaltea: Ahora tengo mucha hambre. Y pienso comer mucho.

Sin previo aviso. Se jaló entero el pene del semental. Chupaba y succionaba la yegua de tal modo. Que el semental se quejaba de dolor. Una y otra vez lo hacía hasta que Big Mac no pudo más y se corrió en la boca de la yegua. Esta se lo tragó todo.

Amaltea: Perfecto. Y ahora lo siguiente es domar a mi mascota.

La yegua se montó encima del semental y empezó a cabalgar sobre le pene del semental. Este no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que la pedía su ama aun en contra de su voluntad. Una y otra vez la yegua se montaba de forma frenética hasta que finalmente Big Mac no pudo más y eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer. La yegua se tumbó encima del semental.

Amaltea: Sin duda supiste darme placer. Me voy a divertir mucho contigo en las noches siguientes.

Director: Corten. Magnifico.

Después de la toma. Big Mac y Amaltea llevaban unas batas mientras tomaban unos cafés.

Amaltea: Desde luego Big Mac. Sabes como dar placer a una yegua.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa seductora.

Big Mac: Eyup.

Amaltea: Cuando quieras podemos tener sesiones privadas entre tú y yo.

Big Mac: Eyup.

Más tarde. Amaltea y Arvak al cual ambos estaban sudorosos por el ejercicio. Deciden darse una ducha. Ambos decidieron aprovechar para tener su propia sesión privada entre los dos.

Ambos estaban en la ducha bajo el agua caliente. El semental tenía arrinconada la yegua sobre la pared, obligándola a estar de pie en la ducha. Ambos fuertemente abrazados se besaban con pasión y lujuria. Luego de un rato cortan el beso y el semental empezó besar su cuello haciendo gemir de placer a la yegua. Poco a poco el semental va bajando hasta la feminidad de la yegua y empezó a lamerlo haciendo que la yegua entre en éxtasis.

Amaltea: Así. No pares.

Arvak seguía lamiendo la flor de la yegua hasta que finalmente esta se corrió en su cara. Este lo saboreó.

Arvak: Delicioso.

Ahora se tornaron las tornas entre los dos. La yegua ahora arrincono al semental mientras lo besaba. Después de cortar el beso. La yegua bajó hasta el miembro del semental y empezó a chuparlo. Provocando que el semental se sintiera en el cielo.

Arvak: Así preciosa no te cortes. Madre mía que mamada más sensacional.

La yegua seguía succionando el pene del semental hasta que este no podía más y eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la yegua. Esta se lo tragó todo y su rostro figuraba de hacerlo disfrutado.

Amaltea: Delicioso.

Ahora el semental acostó a la yegua en el suelo de la ducha y una vez ahí. Colocó su pene en la yegua y empezó a penetrarla. La yegua que lo sujetaba con sus patas para no dejarle escapar le gritaba.

Amaltea: Vamos. No pares. Follame. Follame como tu sabes.

Arvak: Con gusto hermosa.

Decía el semental mientras la embestía una y otra vez mientras la yegua disfrutaba de tener aquel trozo de carne en su interior atravesando sus paredes vaginales.

Arvak: Siento que voy a llegar al orgasmo.

Amaltea: Y yo. Vamos échamelo todo. Haz que sintamos un orgasmo múltiple.

Después de varias y frenéticas embestidas. Ambos llegan al orgasmo y se vinieron al mismo tiempo que emitían los dos grandes gritos de placer. Finalmente ambos cayeron sobre el suelo de la ducha mientras eran cubiertos por la ya agua templada de esta.

Después de descansar un rato. Ambos se cambian de posición. Amaltea apoyó sus cascos como su pecho en la puerta de la ducha manteniendo en alto su trasero. Arvak la agarró de los flancos y la empezó a embestir en el ano de la yegua. Esta gritaba de placer al sentir el erecto pene del semental en su interior.

Amaltea: Así. Más fuerte. Métemela mas adentro. Follame más fuerte.

Imploraba la yegua entre gritos de placer mientras era embestida por el semental.

Arvak: Y aun más fuerte te pienso follarte. Te pienso romper el culo.

Amaltea: Pues rómpemelo. Entierra ese gran pene tuyo en mi culo y follame.

Después de varias embestidas salvajes. El semental sentía que se venía.

Arvak. Prepárate. Mi pene va a explotar.

Amaltea: Pues explota dentro de mi. Lléname de tu preciado semen.

Finalmente el pene del semental explotó dentro de la yegua arrancándola un enorme grito de placer. Finalmente ambos exhaustos. Caen sobre el suelo de la ducha fuertemente abrazados, mientras les caía la ya fría agua de la ducha.

**Bueno. Espero que te haya gustado tu capítulo "Seren Avro Tsukino" y espero tus comentarios.**

**Este Fanfic ha escrito por un colega "mega 1234" Autor del fanfic "vinculo de sangre" al cual me dejo subirlo y lo modifiqué un poco. Espero que os guste el trabajo de mi colega**

**Su OC avatar es un poni pegaso azul con rayas rojas crin azul y rojo y ojos verdes y cutie mark de dos katanas cruzadas y un reloj negro. Sus habilidades de poni es que es un blak que consiguió su cutie mark y mucho más**

**Su segundo OC se llama Liliana es una pegaso blak blanco de rayas violeta, ojos violetas crin azul oscuro peinada como Vinyl y cutie mark de un eclipse y una aros negros en su cascos, y una chaqueta azul claro, Su creador asegura que a ella le encanta tener relaciones con sementales (ya sabéis a lo que me refiero la llaman (la favorita) ya que tiene algo muy especial).**

Holy Blade estaba esperando en su habitación la visita de alguien especial. Una pegaso que es también un Blak. No estaba seguro de lo que son en realidad los blaks. Pero le aseguraron de que las hembras son autenticas depredadoras sexuales. Y él estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo.

Liliana: Hola Holy Blade.

Dijo una hermosa yegua que entró por la habitación con una sonrisa seductora. El semental la devolvió la sonrisa.

Blade: Tú debes ser Liliana. La Blak.

Liliana: Exactamente cielo.

Blade: Entonces ¿Lista para la diversión?

Nada más decirlo. La yegua saltó sobre él tirandolo sobre la cama y besándolo con pasión. El semental empezó a corresponder el apasionado beso y ambos estuvieron dando vueltas salvajemente sobre la cama sin cortar el beso. Ambos besaban como poseídos sin querer parar por nada. Batallando sus lenguas en una incesante lucha de dominación donde ninguno quería ceder ni un apéndice. Finalmente después de un rato. Ambos rompen el beso para recuperar el aliento y siendo unidos por un fino hilo de saliva.

Blade: Whoa. Menudo beso.

Dijo el semental impresionado por el beso de la yegua. Esta con una dulce sonrisa le responde.

Liliana: Tú también besas muy bien. Hacía tiempo que nadie me besaba tan bien y tan apasionado.

Blade: ¿Continuamos hermosa?

Liliana: Por supuesto.

Esta se levantó y abrió con sus dos cascos de golpe su chaqueta liberando su pecho. Luego hizo lo mismo con la cazadora de Holy Blade al cual se la abrió violentamente. La yegua se acercó al pene del semental y lo estuvo masturbando con sus cascos hasta que este se puso duro y erecto. La yegua sonreía ante el tamaño del pene del semental.

Liliana: Valla. Sin duda es enorme. El más grande que he visto. Sin duda voy a disfrutarlo.

Sin previo aviso se lo jaló entero. El semental lo estaba disfrutando ya que esta le chupaba el pene de forma espectacular.

Blade: Por Celestia. En verdad lo haces bien.

Liliana deja de chupar el pene de Blade y le responde.

Liliana: Gracias.

Y volvió a chupar el pene. El semental de verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

Blade: (Madre mía. Que buena es. A este paso va hacerme que me corra como nunca).

Después de varias succiones espectaculares de la yegua. Esta logra que el semental se corra en gran cantidad en la boca de la yegua. Esta se lo tragó todo y miró al semental con una sonrisa mientras se lamía el labio.

Liliana: Había tiempo que no probaba un semen tan bueno.

Blade: Ahora me toca a mi darte placer.

El semental tumbo a la yegua sobre la cama y besaba su cuello mientras con su casco masajeaba su feminidad haciéndola gemir de placer a esta. Después de lograr que su feminidad estuviera lo suficiente húmedo. Decidió que ya esta hora de entrar en acción.

Blade: Bien. Ahora me toca a mí.

Metió su pene en la vagina de Liliana y la penetro de golpe haciéndola gritar de placer.

Liliana: Ahhhhh. Por Celestia. Menuda metida mas salvaje.

Blade: Tú me jalaste el pene de golpe. Lo justo es que yo te la meta de golpe y hasta el fondo.

Liliana: Y me encanta que me la metan de golpe.

La yegua lo sujetaba fuertemente con sus patas mientras el semental la penetraba una y otra vez sin piedad.

Liliana: Siiiii….. Siiiii…. Siiiiiiiiiiii.

Gritaba la yegua como loca con grandes deseos de que aquello durase tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Ninguno quería parar por nada. Como depredadores sexuales. Seguían con el sexo salvaje mientras sus cuerpos estaban empapados del sudor por el gran esfuerzo sexual de los dos salvajes ponis. La yegua podía sentir como el pene del semental la penetraba cada vez más y más hasta llegar a su útero y eso la encantaba.

Liliana: Oh si. Más fuerte. Follame más fuerte. Métemela hasta el fondo.

Blade: Como desees hermosa.

Liliana: Sin duda eres todo un macho en la cama. Un autentico macho alfa que sabe como follar a su hembra.

Dijo la yegua mientras era embestida por el semental al cual este la responde.

Blade: Soy todo un macho en celo loco por el olor de una hembra en celo.

Decía el semental mientras la seguía follándola salvajemente. Después de unos incesantes minutos. El semental notaba que se venía.

Blade: Prepárate. Me voy a venir.

Liliana: Pues vente dentro de mi. Quiero sentir todo tu semen dentro de mí. Quiero que me inundes hasta el fondo.

Holy Blade después de unas embestidas salvajes. Su pene explotó y eyaculó enormes cantidades de semen dentro de la yegua. Al cual esta pegó un enorme grito de placer al sentir todo el caliente semen del semental inundando su útero y parte escapando fuera. Ambos se detuvieron por un momento para descansar y seguir luego. Se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa

Liliana: Ahora me toca a mí. Te voy a enseñar por que me llaman la "Favorita".

Dijo esto mientras tumbaba sobre la cama a Holy Blade. Ella se levanta y pones sus cascos en los flancos de Blade y empieza a ser penetrada lenta y luego rápidamente que Blade quedo un poquito sorprendido por esto.

Blade: Whoa ¿Como aprendiste eso?

Dijo esto el semental mientras la penetra.

Luego Liliana dejó de hacerlo y se pone tumbada boca abajo pero su trasero lo pone arriba y le mira con una sonrisa pervertida mientras movía sus caderas provocativamente.

Blade la sujeta de sus flancos y coloca su pene en el ano de la yegua. Luego la penetró rápidamente y salvajemente hasta el fondo haciéndola que esta gritara de placer al sentir el enorme trozo de carne dentro de su estrecho ano. Después el semental comenzó con las embestidas salvajes.

Liliana: Oh si no pares. No pares. Métemela hasta el fondo de mi culo.

Blade: Como desees preciosa. En ese hermoso culo te lo pienso meter.

Blade aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y penetrándola en el ano con cada vez mayor profundidad. La yegua tenía la lengua fuera por el placer que ella sentía al ser penetrada y la mirada perdida en al lejanía. El semental sintió que se venía.

Blade: Voy a llegar al clímax.

Finalmente de una última y profunda estocada. El semental eyaculó todo su caliente semen dentro de la yegua haciéndola gritar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida con un macho. Finalmente ambos caen sobre la cama. Ambos con grandes rostros de satisfacción y sus cuerpos completamente empapados de sudor.

Blade: Eres muy impresionante en la cama Liliana.

Liliana: Gracias Holy Blade. Tu también lo eres ya que hace tiempo que ningún macho me había dado tanto placer como ahora. Pero como ya sabes que soy un blak. Y hay una antigua leyenda de que los blak hembras son muy buenas en el sexo.

Blade: Si. Y si quieres puedes ser una Oc. Tus habilidades serian útiles.

Liliana: Cuenta con ello.

Blade: Pues bienvenida. Sin duda tendremos muchas sesiones juntos.

Y ambos se dan un apasionado beso antes de irse a dormir.

**Nota autor: Este capítulo me lo facilitó "mega 1234" al cual lo modifique un poco. No esta mal la dedicatoria para Holy Blade de "mega 1234". Sin duda un buen trabajo. Sigue practicando y te saldrá mejor el lemon. Cuando quieras más sesiones con tus OCs, solo tienes que encargármelo con que ponis quieres hacerlo y yo me encargo de todo al igual que si quieres que suba más capítulos lemon que quieras que ponga en mi fanfic.**

**Como agradecimiento de haberme dejado subir tu historia. Un capitulo especial para tu avatar.**

Mega 1234 estaba metido dentro de unas aguas termales donde el agua caliente le cubría hasta la cintura. Su rostro figuraba estar disfrutando de un gran placer en su miembro varonil.

Mega: Sigue así preciosa. No pares.

Después de un rato. Nota que se viene eyaculando todo su líquido. Acto seguido, surge del agua Screwball al cual se lo había tragado todo el preciado esperma del semental.

Screwball: ¿Te ha gustado cariño?

Mega: Por supuesto preciosa.

La yegua se sentó encima de este y empezaron a besarse. Sus lenguas jugaban con la otra en una gran danza. Luego se separan.

Screwball: Que bien besas.

Mega: Tú también hermosa.

Luego sin salirse del agua empezaron las penetraciones. El semental la tenía bien agarrada de los flancos mientras esta lo tenía cogido de los hombros para no perder el equilibrio y sentir con mayor placer el duro pene del semental introduciéndose dentro de ella.

Screwball: Oh si cariño sigue así. Vamos pecho lobo, haz que esta chica se sienta bien. Vamos tío bueno. Demuestras que el semental sabe como follar a la yegua.

Mega: Eso está hecho.

Respondió el semental mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. La yegua sentía un enorme calor por las salvajes penetraciones del semental.

Screwball: Vamos no pares. Me haces sentir tan caliente.

Mega: A mi también me pones muy caliente.

Después de varias embestidas. El semental se corrió dentro de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer. Después la yegua miró al semental con una sonrisa.

Screwball: ¿Otro asalto?

Mega: Por supuesto.

Esta vez. La yegua cambio de posición a de perrito y colocó su feminidad en el miembro del pegaso al cual seguía sentado en el agua. El semental la cogió de los flancos y volvió a embestirla.

Screwball: Vamos. Más fuerte. Más fuerte. Vamos. Demuéstrame que sabes como follarme. Hazme el amor.

Mega: Oh si nena. Como me encanta tu culo.

Screwball: Y a mí me encanta tu duro pene. Sin duda me vuelves loca con tu forma de follarme.

Mega: ¿No estabas ya loca antes Screwball?

Ambos se rieron del comentario. Las embestidas iban aumentando al mismo tiempo que el calor de ambos. Desprendían tanto calor que parecía que las aguas termales estaban hirviendo por el calor de ambos.

Mega: Prepárate hermosa. Me voy a correr en breve.

Screwball: Pues córrete dentro de mi. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

El semental se corrió dentro de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer al sentir todo el caliente esperma del semental. Luego ambos se quedan abrazados en el agua.

Screwball: Tu si que sabes como poner orden a mi vida de caos.

Mega: Me alegro que lo disfrutaras.

Y ambos se dieron un apasionado y ardiente beso.

**Y aquí acaba el capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo "mega 1234". Cuando quieras más capítulos lemon me lo pides o quieras que suba más capítulos tuyos. Espero tus comentarios.**

En el castillo de Celestia. La princesa estaba organizando unos documentos.

Celestia: Bien. Solo tengo que… Raven…

Llamó a su asistenta pero no estaba.

Celestia: Es verdad. La di el día libre debido al excesivo trabajo que tenía. Espero que se esté relajando.

**Nota autor: Para quienes no la conozcáis. Raven es la asistente de Celestia. Una unicornio blanca de crin marrón oscuro y ojos marrones. Cutie Mark de una pluma y un tintero. Llevando siempre unas gafas. Buscadla en Google si no sabéis su aspecto.**

En una habitación del castillo. Raven estaba con Holy Blade. Ambos sentados sobre la cama al cual se estaban besando apasionadamente. Después se separan estando unidos por un hilo de saliba.

Raven: Sin duda besas muy bien.

Blade: Si. Me lo dicen todas.

Raven acostó al alicornio sobre la cama. Esta con su magia. Empezó a masturbar el pene del semental.

Blade: Así preciosa. Muy bien.

Despues de que el pene del semental se pusiera duro y erecto. Raven se situó encima de él. Colocando su feminidad sobre su miembro.

Raven: Ha ver que tal de portas.

Poco a poco. La yegua iba introduciendo el miembro del semental sobre su feminidad. Cuando estuvo por la mitad. El semental la penetró de golpe arrancándola un gran grito de placer a esta. A partir de ahí empezaron las embestidas.

Raven: Oh si. Sigue así. Me encanta sentir tu gran pene en mi culo mientras me follas.

Blade: Y a mí me encanta tener ese hermoso culo en mi pene mientras te estoy follando.

Blade la tenía cogida de los flancos para aumentar así las penetraciones. Luego de un rato se reincorpora y la besa. La follaba fuertemente mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Blade: ¿Lista para admitir la derrota?

Raven: Nunca.

Respondió con la yegua con una sonrisa retadora.

Blade: Hasta el final. Así me gusta.

El semental la mordía el cuello al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones como el placer de la yegua. Después de varias estocadas. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Prepárate. Voy a llegar al orgasmo.

Raven: Yo también. Hazlo entro por favor.

Después de varias embestidas más. Ambos llegan al orgasmo y Raven grita de placer al sentir toda la preciada esperma del semental dentro de ella. Ambos se caen a la cama.

Raven: Gracias….por ayudarme…..a relajarme.

Blade: De nada hermosa. Y si ahora me perdonas. Tengo otra cita con otra yegua.

Y el semental se tele trasportó a otro lugar. Dejando a Raven sobre la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

**Aquí acaba otro capítulo. Los que estéis interesados en que vuestros OCs pasen un buen rato. Que me manden los datos de sus OCs y si quieren hacerlo con una pony en concreto. Si en vez de eso queréis que suba una historia lemon vuestra y que lo ponga en mi fanfic. Me lo mandáis por mi correo privado en Fanfiction y yo me ocupo de todo.**

**Antes que nada. Quiero disculparme con aquellos que me han pedido que escriba temas lemon con sus OCs y no haya tenido tiempo de escribirlo. Trataré de completarlos lo antes posible.**

**No olvidéis comentar y si queréis darme ideas para futuros lemon que se agradece.**


	7. Capitulo 7

En una cama cubiertos por las sabanas hasta la cintura. Estaban Spitfire tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama con Holy Blade encima de ella follandola salvajemente. Mientras un intenso sudor cubría a ambos.

Spitfire: Vamos Holy Blade. Más fuerte. Follame más fuerte por favor.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa.

Y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que los gemidos de la pegaso. En ese momento sonó el teléfono móvil de Holy Blade sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama.

Sptifire: Por favor Blade (gemido) no contestes.

Rogó la pegaso que no quería que el semental parara de penetrarla.

Blade: Podría ser importante.

Sin dejar de follar a Spitfire. Cogió con su magia el móvil y se lo acercó a la oreja.

Blade: Diga…aja…..entendido…..en breve estaré ahí.

Hablaba el semental sin parar de penetrar a la yegua. Finalmente colgó el teléfono

Spitfire: (gemido) ¿Quien era?

Sin todavía parar de embestirla la contesta.

Blade: Era el escritor. Me necesita en una sesión triple con las hermanas de Pinkie Pie junto con el avatar de "derpylove25" Black Ice para dar la bienvenida a un nuevo OC invitado.

Spitfire: ¿Te tienes que ir ya?

Dijo la yegua con mucha pena y lujuria.

Blade: Tranquila. Aun nos da tiempo para un último polvo.

El semental empezó a penetrarla salvajemente contra la yegua con grandes deseos de darla caña.

Spitfire: Así. Follame como el semental salvaje que eres y hazme correr.

Después de varias embestidas salvajes. Holy Blade finalmente echó en enormes cantidades de semen en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer a esta.

Blade: Bueno. El deber me llama.

Spitfire: Bien. Pero me debes el doble por esto.

Blade la beso y la contesto con una sonrisa.

Blade: Podría traerme un colega y hacer un trío contigo.

Spitfire: Me parece bien. Tú y tus amigos follad bien a las hermanas de Pinkie.

Blade: Dalo por hecho.

Holy Blade se salió de la cama y se tele transportó hacía su destino.

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "Dorian Starlight" Autor del fanfics como "El retorno de la sombra" o "En busca de respuestas"**

**Su OC o su avatar en este caso. Es un unicornio de pelaje café oscuro, crin y cola café claro (Como el café con leche), cutie mark de un pincel y una paleta con siete oleos**

En el hospital de Ponyville. La enfermera Redheart estaba esperando en una habitación a un paciente en especial.

Dorian: Enfermera Redheart.

Redheart: Ah. Por fin llegas ¿Listo para la revisión?

Con una sonrisa el semental la responde.

Dorian: Por supuesto.

Redheart: Perfecto.

Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras acuesta al semental sobre la camilla.

Redheart: Bien. Veamos.

La enfermera pasó su casco en el miembro del semental y empezó a masturbarlo para disfrute de este. Después de unos minutos. El miembro abandono su funda. La enfermera sonrió ante eso.

Redheart: Hasta aquí normal. Veamos como sigue.

La enfermera se acercó al pene del semental y empezó a lamerlo como si un helado se tratara. Este emitió unos gruñidos ante la sensación que tenía al sentir la lengua de la enfermera en su miembro.

Dorian: Así preciosa. No pares.

La enfermera lo lamía una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se lo metió todo en la boca. Ahí empezó a succionarlo hasta el fondo. El semental sin duda lo estaba disfrutando hasta que después de un buen rato. Este sentía que se venía.

Dorian: Prepárate. Ahí viene mi carga.

Finalmente eyaculó todo su líquido en la boca de la enfermera. Esta se lo tragó todo.

Redheart: Sin duda está delicioso. Pero aun así necesito hacer más pruebas.

Dorian: Las que haga falta enfermera.

Ahora el semental tumbó a la enfermera en la cama y ahí se arrimó a su flor. Ahí empezó a lamerlo con pasión mientras la yegua hacía grandes gemidos de placer.

Redheart: Vamos cariño. No pares.

Decía la pony enfermera mientras Dorian lamía su vagina con pasión.

Dorian: Sin duda delicioso.

Después que el semental pasara su lengua por toda la flor de la enfermera. Finalmente esta se corre en su cara. El semental probó toda su esencia de hembra.

Dorian: Bueno ¿Suficiente?

Redheart: Todavía no. Aun necesito más datos para estar segura.

La enfermera se apoyó sobre sus patas delanteras sobre una pared mostrando sus flacos.

Redheart: ¿Vamos querido?

Dijo la yegua sonriendo mientras movía sus caderas provocativamente.

Dorian: Por supuesto.

Ahí la agarró de los flancos y la penetró de golpe haciendo gritar de placer a la enfermera. El semental la iba penetrándola una y otras vez aumentando el placer de esta.

Redheart: Vamos cariño. Más fuerte. Más fuerte. Follame más fuerte.

Dorian: Bien fuerte te voy a follarte. Pienso emplear todas mis fuerzas en follarte.

Redheart: Pues hazlo. Follame con todas tus fuerzas.

Dorian: Sin duda me encanta tener sexo con enfermeras tan sexis como tú.

Redheart: Y a mí me encanta tener sexo con sementales tan salvajes como tú que saben como follar a las enfermeras.

El semental la penetraba con más fuerza para felicidad de esta al mismo tiempo que aumentaba sus gemidos.

Dorian: Prepárate hermosa. Mi pene va a explotar.

Redheart: Pues explota dentro de mi. Inúndame de toda tu esperma.

Finalmente de una última estocada. El miembro del semental explotó dentro de la enfermera arrancándola un gran grito de placer al sentir todo el caliente esperma del semental dentro de ella y ambos caen al suelo agotados.

Redheart: Sin duda maravilloso.

Dorian: Me alegro que lo disfrutaras ¿Ya tienes lo que necesitas para el análisis?

La enfermera negó con la cabeza.

Redheart: Todavía no.

Dorian: Pues sigamos.

Ahora con el semental tumbado en al cama. Redheart se puso encima a la altura del pene del semental y la introdujo lentamente en su vagina. Dorian la cogío de los flancos y la penetró de golpe haciéndola gritar de dolor y placer. La enfermera se quitó la cinta del pelo para dejar suelto su hermosa crin rosa. Una y otra vez estuvo el semental embistiéndola mientras esta cabalgaba encima de él al mismo tiempo que se movía violentamente su hermosa crin rosa. Después de un rato, este se reincorpora y la besa apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en al boca de la enfermera. Luego la agarra de los hombros y giran sus cuerpos intercambiando sus pociones. Después rompen el beso.

Dorian: Lo siento. Pero a mi me gusta tener el control.

Redheart: Pues tómame.

El semental la embestía una y otra vez sin piedad.

Dorian: Voy a hacerte mía preciosa.

Redheart: Pues hazme tuya. Quiero ser tu enfermera sexual.

Dijo la enfermera entre gemidos al cual esta tenía la lengua fuera y la mirada perdida en el techo.

Dorian: Oh si. Mi enfermera particular. Al cual me encanta follarla.

Los dos estuvieron por largo rato. Deseando que aquello durase lo más posible. Dorian folladnola una y otra vez en la estrecha pared vaginal de la enfermera. Mientras Redheart sentía el erecto pene del semental introduciéndose dentro de ella.

Dorian: Prepárate. Voy a correrme en breve.

Redheart: Pues hazlo dentro de mi. Quiero que me inundes de toda tu esperma.

El semental aceleró las embestidas y luego de un rato de embestidas salvajes. Finalmente eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la enfermera haciendo que esta gritara de placer. Luego los dos caen rendidos sobre la cama.

Redheart: Grandioso.

Dijo la enfermera con un rostro de satisfacción.

Dorian: ¿Tienes lo que necesitabas?

Redheart: Por supuesto. Después de los análisis recogidos. Puedo decirte que eres un semental sexualmente acto.

Y los dos se rieron y se dieron un último beso antes de arreglarse para alguna otra sesión sexual.

**Bueno "Dorian Starlight". Espero que te haya gustado tu sesión y me dejes tus comentarios e ideas para futuros capítulos.**

**Fanfic hecho para "JorgeHuracan". ****Autor del fanfic "Forever Friends"**

**Su OC es Rising Woods. ****Semental de tierra, color verde oscuro, melena larga café, cola corta del mismo color. Cutie Mark: Un hacha**

En una zona alejada de la granja de rocas de la familia Pie. Las hermanas de Pinkie Pie estaban en una pequeña fiesta privada para dar la bienvenida al nuevo OC invitado Rising Woods.

Ice Black estaba tumbado sobre una roca mientras Marble Pie (pelaje gris y crin gris oscura. Ojos violetas) le chupaba el pene.

Ice: Vamos preciosa. Sigue así. Como me encanta las chicas que saben como chupar un pene a un chico.

Marble deja de chuparle el pene y le responde con una sonrisa.

Marble: Y a mí me encanta los chicos que saben como hacer que una chica les chupe bien el pene.

Y volvió a chupárselo con pasión. El semental se sentía en el cielo hasta que este sentía que se iba a venir.

Ice: Prepárate. Que me voy a venir.

Después de varias lamidas más. El semental se corrió en la boca de la yegua y esta se lo tragó todo.

Marble: Delicioso.

La yegua se apoyó en una roca mostrando provocativamente sus flancos.

Marble: ¿Listo para montarme?

Dijo la yegua mientras movía provocativamente sus flancos.

Ice: Por supuesto.

La cogió de los flancos y empezó a penetrarla hasta el fondo. La yegua disfrutaba que se la metieran hasta el fondo.

Marble: Siiii….. Siiiii… Siiiii…..Así hasta el fondo. Métemela hasta el fondo.

Ice: Como ordenes hermosa.

El semental empezaba a embestirla. Manteniendo bien agarrada de los flancos para aumentar la profundidad de las embestidas. La yegua tenía la mirada perdida mientras era salvajemente follada. Sus cuerpos echaban sudor por el esfuerzo. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Ice: Me vengo.

Marble: Y yo.

Después de una última estocada. El semental eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara de placer. Ambos se tumbaron sobre la roca para descasar no sin antes darse un apasionado beso.

Holy Blade estaba tumbado en el suelo con Maud Pie junto a su miembro erecto.

Blade: Bueno preciosa ¿Qué te parece? Dura ¿No?

Maud Pie sin mostrar expresión alguna le respondió.

Maud: Dura….. Como una roca.

Blade: Ehhhh. Claro.

Dijo el semental sin saber que decir. La yegua empezó a lamer su miembro poco a poco hasta luego jalárselo del todo. La yegua lo chupaba una y otra vez. El semental lo estaba disfrutando.

Blade: Madre mía. No serás muy expresiva pero al menos lo haces bien ¿Cómo lo haces?

Maud dejó de chupar y le respondió con su típico gesto serió.

Maud: Con tu pene en mi boca….naturalmente

Blade no sabía que responder ante una pony tan seria como ella. La yegua siguió chupando una y otra vez con cada vez más fuerza.

Blade: (Uf. Es buena. Va a lograr que me corra de verdad)

Finalmente el semental eyaculó su líquido en la boca de la yegua. Esta se lo trago todo y sin cambiar el gesto dijo.

Maud: Delicioso.

Ahora se cambiaron de posición. La yegua se colocó de espaldas a el y se tumbó encima colocando su plot encima de su miembro. Haciendo que este se introdujera en su pene. Holy Blade la agarró de los flancos y empezó a penetrarla poco a poco. Maud mostraba un leve gesto de estar disfrutándolo hasta que el semental se la metió de golpe haciéndola gemir un poco más leve de lo normal.

Blade: Ahora verás lo que es dar placer.

Dijo el semental mientras la follaba. Esta gemía un poco pero sin mostrar demasiada emoción. Eso no le desanimó y siguió embistiéndola. Sus cuerpos estaban echando sudor por el esfuerzo. El semental se reincorporó y la agarró por la espalda aumentando las penetraciones.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Te pienso poner muy caliente.

Maud: Eso estoy esperando.

El semental la embestía con más fuerza hasta llegar a su útero. Finalmente su miembro explotó y Maud emitió un leve gemido de placer aunque su expresión no se mostrase demasiado. Y ambos se cayeron al suelo por el cansancio.

Blade: ¿Lo he hecho bien preciosa?

Maud: Si.

Dijo la yegua sin expresión alguna.

Blade: ¿Seguro que lo he hecho bien? ¿Acaso lo hice mal?

Ahí Marble Pie le respondió.

Marble: ¿Estas de broma? Nunca la había visto disfrutar tanto del sexo como ahora.

Blade no sabía si creérselo debido a la expresión de la cara de la yegua. En ese momento Maud Pie le coge de la cabeza y le da un apasionado beso al cual el semental la corresponde.

El Oc invitado Rising Woods estaba con Limestone Pie (Pelaje azul oscuro con crin gris. Ojos marrones). Este estaba lamiendo la vagina de la yegua que estaba tumbada boca arriba sobe una roca. Haciendo que esta gimiera de placer.

Limestone: Así. No pares. Me encanta como le lo chupas.

Dijo la yegua mientras le tenía sujeto la cabeza sobre su feminidad.

Rising: Por supuesto preciosa. Tienes una flor deliciosa.

El semental seguía lamiendo una y otra vez hasta el fondo. Haciendo que Limestone gimiera cada vez más fuerte. Finalmente esta se corrió en su cara.

Rising: Delicioso ¿Lista para lo que sigue?

La yegua le respondió con una sonrisa.

Limestone: Por supuesto.

El semental se puso encima de ella e introdujo su miembro dentro de ella empezando a penetrarla. La yegua sentía un gran placer al ser penetrada dentro de ella.

Limestone: Así. Hasta el fondo. Sin duda me encanta.

Y en ese momento el semental se la metió de golpe haciendo que esta gritara de placer.

Rising: Ahora verás lo que es follar de verdad.

El semental la embestía una y otra vez sin piedad mientras esta lo tenía bien agarrado con sus patas para no dejarle escapar. Los gemidos de la yegua se hacían cada vez más fuertes cosa que al semental le encantaba oír.

Limestone: Más fuerte. Hasta el fondo. Me encanta como me haces el amor.

Rising: Pues esto te va encantar. Pronto me voy a correr.

Decía el semental mientras la embestía con más fuerza y chorreaban más sudor suyo y el de la yegua.

Limestone: Pues hazlo dentro de mí. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Finalmente de una última estocada. Rising eyaculó todo su semen en el interior de la yegua. Haciendo que esta gritara de enorme placer al sentir el preciado semen del semental introduciéndose dentro de ella. Los dos se caen rendidos.

Limestone: Eso….ha sido…..maravilloso.

Rising: Me alegro de que te gustara.

Y ambos se dieron un apasionado beso.

Holy Blade: ¿Qué te pareció tu fiesta de bienvenida?

Rising: Sin duda espectacular.

Blade: Me alegro de que te gustara. Pero ahora necesito que vengas conmigo. Debo cumplir un favor a una amiga.

Y ambos sementales fueron tele transportados a otro lugar no sin antes despedirse de su Colega y de las chicas.

Más tarde. Los dos sementales estaban en casa de Spitfire. Ella estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre Holy Blade mientras Rising estaba encima de ella. Amos sementales la estaban penetrando por ambos agujeros a la yegua. Dando placer doble a esta.

Spitfire: Así. Más fuete. Folladme más fuerte entre los dos.

Blade: Como quieras preciosa.

Rising: Para eso estamos.

Y aumentaron el ritmo de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que el placer de la yegua. Al cual esta estaba disfrutando el doble.

Blade: Me vengo.

Rising: Y yo.

Spitfire: Y yo también. Vamos. Haced que tengamos un triple orgasmo.

Finalmente los tres se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Spitfire gritó como nunca al sentir el caliente semen de dos dotados machos.

La sesión continúo. Ahora Spitfire se puso a cuatro patas. Rising la agarró de los flancos y la empezó a penetrarla mientras Holy Blade delante de ella. Colocó su pene en su boca y esta empezó a chuparlo. La yegua disfrutaba al ser penetrada por atrás y saborear el pene de un gran semental. Después de un rato. Rising se corrió dentro de ella y Holy Blade eyaculó su líquido dentro de su boca.

Ahora Spitfire estaba arrodillada entre ambos machos. Con sus cascos masturbaba los miembros de ambos sementales hasta ponerlos erectos y ahí empezó a lamer ambos miembros.

Rising: Así preciosa.

Blade: No te cortes.

Spitfire iba lamiendo y chupando ambos miembros para disfrute de ambos sementales. Succionaba uno y luego otro. Después de masturbarlos durante un rato. Finalmente ambos machos eyaculan en la cara de Spitfire.

Spitfire: Delicioso.

Ahora. Rigins apoyado Sobre la pared su sujetando a Spifire en alto sujetándola por sus patas traseras con sus cascos. La estaba penetrando en su ano mientras Holy Blade la penetraba por delante. Amos machos la estaban embistiendo salvajemente.

Spitfire: Así chicos. Más fuerte, Más fuerte. Demostrad que sois todos unos machos que saben como follar a una hembra.

Ambos sementales aumentaron el ritmo de las embestidas. El calor de los tres aumentaba por momentos y chorreaban sudor por doquier. Finalmente los penes de ambos machos explotaron y eyacularon toda su esperma dentro de la yegua. Haciendo que Spitfire gritaba como nunca lo hizo.

Después del esfuerzo sexual. Los tres acabaron tumbados sobre la cama. Sus rostros figuraban satisfacción.

Spitfire: Bien hecho chicos. Sin duda supisteis darme caña.

Blade: Todo por una hermosa pony.

Rising: Desde luego.

Blade: ¿Qué tal la bienvenida Rising?

Rising: Sin duda inolvidable.

Spitifre: Me alegro.

Y los tres se rieron.

**Bueno "JorgeHuracan". Espero que te haya gustado tu sección. Espero tus comentarios e ideas para futuros capítulos que quieras darme**

**Aquí acaba otro capítulo. Dejad vuestros comentarios y si os interesa darme ideas para que lo escriba en mi fanfic. No dudéis en dármelos.**

**Antes que nada. Disculpas por aquellos que todavía no haya escrito las historias lemon que me han pedido. Hago lo que puedo en completarlos. Un poco de paciencia.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "Gunsmith-6798". Autor de fanfics como "trailes y avisos" y "la carrera del siglo: Rainbow Dash vs Jonydius".**

**Sus OCs son los protagonistas de ambos fanfics y son:**

**Jonydius un pegaso cafe con crin y cola negra, ojos cafes y su marca es una espada eléctrica, sus edad es de 15 años.**

**Quiron un unicornio color amarillo oscuro con crin y cola cafe, sus ojos son azules oscuros, su marca es de un arco y flechas, su edad es de 16.**

**Anabel una terrestre color magenta claro con crin y cola rubio,sus ojos son color rojo, su marca es de un libro, su edad es la misma que quiron.**

**Alice una pegaso color azul cielo con crin y cola marron, sus ojos son de color morado, su marca es de un rayo en un escudo, su edad es la misma que la de jonydius.**

Después de varios intentos fallidos. Jonydius logra pedirle una cita a Alice. A la tarde. Los dos daban fueron a un buen restaurante para cenar.

Jonydius: Me alegro que hayas querido salir conmigo (vamos. Dile lo que sientes por ella).

Dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa al cual la Alice le devolvió la sonrisa.

Alice: Ha sido un placer (vamos Alice. Dile lo que sientes)

Jonydius: La verdad es que pensé que no aceptarías (no pierdas el tiempo en trivialidades. Díselo de una vez y ya esta)

Alice: ¿Y por que no querría salir con una buen amigo? (déjate de tonterías y díselo).

Cada uno quería decir lo que sentía por el otro pero les era imposible.

Jonydius: (Vamos. Solo tienes que decir. Alice. Te amor ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Tampoco es tan difícil).

Alice: (Tienes que decírselo de una vez. Dile que le amas. No es tan difícil ¿No?)

Jonydius: Alice….yo…..

Alice: ¿Si?

Al pegaos le costaba sacar las palabras.

Jonydius: Tengo algo que decirte.

Alice: Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

En ese momento ambos lo dicen a la vez.

Ambos: Estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi pareja.

Los dos se quedaron callados de golpe ante lo que acababan de decir. Acto seguido los dos se rieron levemente y finalmente se miran a los ojos. Sus rostros se acercan el uno al otro y finalmente se dan su primer beso de toda la vida.

Ya era muy tarde para volver a la base y deciden buscar un sitio donde irse a dormir. Finalmente en una habitación al tener ya privacidad. Alice le dice a Jonydius.

Alice: Quiero hacerlo Jonydius.

Jonydius: ¿Estas segura amor? Aun es un poco pronto.

Alice: Quiero hacerlo. Te amo con todo mi corazón y quiero hacerlo contigo.

Jonydius: Yo también te amo. Y también deseo hacerlo contigo.

Los dos amantes sentados sobre la cama. Empezaron a besarse con pasión y deseo. Fue un beso largo y apasionado donde los dos probaban los labios del otro sin parar. Finalmente Jonydius tumba a Alice sobre la cama y rompen el beso y se miran a los ojos.

Alive: Ante debo decirte una cosa Jonydius. Yo….soy virgen.

Jonydius: La verdad es que yo también soy virgen.

Alice: Entonces los dos somos nuevos en esto.

Jonydius: Una vez que empecemos. No habrá vuelta atrás. Ambos perderemos nuestra virginidad ¿Estas dispuesta a ello?

Alice sonrió y le dio un leve beso.

Alice: Si. Estoy dispuesta a perder mi virginidad si es con el pony que amo.

Jonydius sonrió.

Jonydius: Yo también estoy dispuesto a perder mi virginidad con la pony que amo.

Ambos empezaron a besarse de nuevo. Después de romper el beso. Jonydius fue besando el cuello de Alice haciéndola gemir levemente. Poco a poco sus besos fueron bajando hasta llegar a la feminidad de la yegua. El semental se quedó mirando por un momento la flor de su amada. Cerrada al cual se iba a abrirse para él.

Alice: ¿Algún problema?

Jonydius: No. Simplemente observaba la belleza de tu flor.

Alice se sonrojó levemente al mismo tiempo que sonreía. En ese momento Jonydius empezó a lamer la flor haciéndola gemir de placer.

Alice: Jonydius.

Dijo Alice con un leve gemido mientras su amor iba pasando su lengua en su flor. Jonydius la agarró de los flancos para profundizar las lamidas.

Jonydius: Tu flor….es deliciosa.

Alice: Y es toda tuya.

Después de varios minutos. Alice se corrió en la cara de Jonydius y este lo saboreo.

Jonydius: Tus jugos. Son deliciosos.

Ahora decidieron pasar al evento principal. El semental se puso encima de la yegua y colocó su miembro a la entrada de esta. Poco a poco fue penetrándola haciendo gemir a Alice. Su marcha fue detenida por la barrera virgen de esta.

Jonydius: Esto. Te va a doler.

Alice: Lo se. Hazlo por favor.

Jonydius fue empujando con fuerza hasta que finalmente logra romper la barrera. Provocando un enorme dolor a Alice. Tanto que la salieron las lagrimas. Esto sobresaltó a Jonydius y este preocupado la pregunta.

Jonydius: ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que pare?

Esta negó con la cabeza y le respondió.

Alice: No. Sabía que este momento llegaría. Por favor. Sigue por favor. Hazme el amor.

Jonydius: Como desees mi amor. Los dos seremos uno esta noche.

Poco a poco el semental la iba penetrándola una y otra vez. El dolor que Alice sentía al principio iba desapareciendo hasta ser sustituido por placer. Aquello fue la señal para Jonydius para aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones.

Alice: Jonydius

Decía Alice entre gemidos al sentir el duro miembro del semental introduciéndose dentro de ella. Abriéndose pasó entre sus paredes vaginales. Las penetraciones se hacían cada vez más fuertes como los gemidos de la yegua.

Alive: Por favor. No de detengas. Esta sensación es maravillosa.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos.

Jonydius: Para mi también lo es.

Las embestidas del semental se hacían cada vez más fuertes. El placer que ambos sentían resultaba maravilloso. Sus cuerpos empezaron a sudar por el esfuerzo realizado. Jonydius sentía que se venía.

Jonydius: Me voy a venir.

Alice: Pues hazlo dentro de mí. Por favor. Quiero sentirlo todo tu hombría dentro de mí.

Jonydius: Pero ¿Y si te dejo embarazada?

Alice: No te preocupes. No estoy en mis días.

Ambos de acuerdo. Siguieron con su unión sexual. El semental no pudo más y finalmente eyaculó toda su esencia dentro de la yegua. Alice gritó de placer al sentirse inundada por el precisado semen de su amor dentro de ella. Ambos exhaustos se tumban sobre la cama.

Alice: Eso… ha sido….. maravilloso.

Dijo la yegua entre jadeos.

Jonydius: Me alegro…..de que …te gustara.

Alice: Tenemos toda la noche ¿Seguimos?

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa al cual este se la devolvió.

Jonydius: Por supuesto.

Alice se puso a cuatro patas mostrando sus flancos. Esta la agarró de la espalda e introdujo su miembro dentro de ella.

Alice: Ahí. Hasta el fondo.

El semental la iba penetrándola una y otra vez provocando un enorme placer mutuo. Sin soltarla. Jonydius la jaló hacia él y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama con Alice sentado encima suyo sin sacar su miembro de ella. Ahí la agarró de las piernas y volvió a embestirla una y otra vez haciendo que la yegua diera varios blincos por cada embestida dada. La yegua giró su cabeza hasta acercar sus labios con las de su amado y se besaron apasionadamente. Su juego sexual siguió hasta que el semental sentía que su miembro iba a entrar de nuevo en erupción. Finalmente eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la yegua cuyo grito fue ahogado por el beso del semental.

Los dos completamente agotados. Se acuestan sobre la cama fuertemente abrazados el uno del otro.

A la mañana siguiente. Ambos vuelven a la base y en ella se encuentran con Anabel

Anabel: ¿Donde habéis estado los dos que no regresasteis a la base?

Los dos trataron de buscar una excusa para no contarla sobre su "sesión privada"

Jonydius: Nosotros.

Alice: Como se hizo tarde. Nos fuimos a una posada.

Anabel miró a los dos con una mirada picara.

Anabel: ¿Y no paso nada más?

Ambos: Nada más.

Jonydius se marcho de ahí dejando solas a las chicas.

Anabel: ¿Seguro que tu chico y tu no habéis tenido alguna sesión para adultos?

Preguntó picadamente a su amiga.

Alice: Nada Anabel.

Anabel sonrió sin creerla en absoluto.

Anabel: Seguro. En cambio yo si tuve una sesión privada con Holy Blade.

Alice: ¿Ese Holy Blade?

Anabel: El mismo. Ni te imaginas como la montamos anoche. Sin duda un autentico depredador sexual.

Ayer por la noche.

Holy Blade y Anabel estaban en el cuarto de esta. Sentados sobre la cama se besaban apasionadamente mientras Blade con su casco masajeaba la feminidad de Anabel mientras esta hacía lo propio con el miembro de Blade al cual este ya estaba bastante erecto. Finalmente rompen el beso.

Anabel: Besas muy bien.

Dijo la terrestre con una sonrisa seductora. El semental se la devolvió.

Blade: Tú también lo haces bien preciosa.

Finalmente ambos quedan sobre la cama en posición 69 con Holy Blade debajo de Anabel. El semental iba lamiendo la flor de la yegua mientras esta lamía y chupaba su miembro. Ambos se daban placer mutuo hasta que se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Holy Blade saboreó los jugos de la yegua mientras Anabel se tragó el preciado esperma del semental.

Ambos: Delicioso.

Ahora. Holy Blade tumbó a Anabel y con una sonrisa le dice.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Ahora viene lo bueno.

La yegua le devolvió la sonrisa.

Anabel: Pues hazlo.

El semental la cogió de los cascos para inmovilizarla en la cama y empezó a penetrarla provocando que esta soltara unos gemidos.

Anabel: Ah….Holy Blade. Ahí. Muy bien.

El semental iba penetrando poco a poco hasta que finalmente llega hasta el fondo.

Anabel: Vamos. Hora de que me des caña.

Blade: Por supuesto.

Y ahí empezaron las embestidas. Blade la embestía con fuerza mientras esta gemía de un gran placer.

Anabel: Vamos cariño. Más fuerte. Sin duda eres una fiera en la cama.

Blade: Tú también lo eres preciosa.

El semental la embestía con cada vez más fuerza y penetrándola aun más.

Anabel: Vamos mi gran macho. Sigue así.

Blade: Ríndete preciosa. No tienes nada que hacer contra mí.

Le dijo retador el semental. Esta la devolvió la mirada retadora.

Anabel: Jamás. Ríndete tú.

Blade: Con que te crees más insaciable que yo ¿Eh? Veamos quien aguata más en la cama. Esto es la guerra de sexos.

Dijo el semental mientras la follaba más fuerte.

Anabel: Si. Hasta el final.

Round 1…fight.

Los dos se enzarzaron en una dura lucha de resistencia sexual. El semental la follaba sin parar mientras esta lo agarraba con sus patas para no dejarle escapar. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Orgasmo tras orgasmo siguieron con su pelea sexual mientras sus cuerpos chorreaban sudor al cual quedaron empapados sus cuerpos por completo. Finalmente el semental sentía que se venía.

Blade: Prepárate. Llegó a climax.

Anabel: Y yo.

Los dos llegan finalmente al climax. Holy Blade eyaculó enormes cantidades de semen dentro de la yegua arranándola un enorme grito de placer a esta al sentir el preciado esperma del semental introduciéndose dentro de ella. Los dos exhaustos se tumban sobre la cama.

Blade: ¿Qué preciosa? ¿Te rindes?

La yegua le respondió con una sonrisa.

Anabel: No.

Blade: Pues yo tampoco.

Round 2…fight

Ahora la yegua cabalgaba sobre el pene del semental apoyando sus cascos en el pecho de su macho al cual este estaba tumbado sobre la cama. Mientras este la agarraba fuertemente de los flancos la iba embistiendo fuertemente.

Blade: Nena. Me encanta follarte en ese enorme culo que tienes.

Dijo el semental mientras la embestía salvajemente.

Anabel: Y a mí me encanta que me folles con ese enorme y erecto pene que tienes.

Gritaba la yegua entre gemidos. La dura lucha sexual duraba enormemente y ninguno mostraba signos de querer rendirse en absoluto. El semental se reincorpora y la besa apasionadamente.

Blade: ¿Lista para admitir la derrota?

Esta negó con la cabeza.

Blade: ¿No? Pues a seguir dándote caña.

La yegua lo tenía abrazado del cuello mientras este la agarraba de la cintura y aumentó las embestidas. Después de seguir con la salvaje sesión. Holy Blade sentía que se venia de nuevo.

Blade: Voy a llegar al orgasmo.

Anabel: Y yo también.

Finalmente de un última estocada. El semental volvió a eyacular el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de nuevo. Los dos estaban muy sudorosos por el enorme esfuerzo sexual.

Blade: ¿Qué?...¿Abandonas?

Anabel: No...para nada.

Blade: Hasta el final.

Final round…fight.

Ahora Anabel estaba a cuatro patas mientras Holy Blade teniéndola bien agarrada fuertemente de sus flancos. La iba embistiéndola salvajemente por detrás.

Anabel: Ah….Mas fuete…..ah….mas fuerte…follame más fuerte.

Blade: Bien fuerte te pienso follarte. Me encanta follar a una hermosa yegua como tú.

Anabel: Y a mí me encanta que me folle un semental tan salvaje como tu. Sin duda sabes como poner caliente a una yegua.

Blade: Y tú sabes como poner caliente aun semental.

El semental la embestía con cada vez más fuerza. La yegua disfrutaba que le follaran. Esta sentía como el erecto pene del semental se iba introduciéndose hasta llegar hasta su útero. Cosa que la encantaba.

Anabel: Oh Holy Blade. Me encanta tener sexo contigo.

Dijo la yegua entre gemidos.

Blade: Y mi también me encanta tener sexo contigo hermosa.

Holy Blade sentía que se venía por tercera vez. La agarró de la cintura y la susurró al oído.

Blade: Anabel. Mi pene va a explotar.

Anabel: Pues explota dentro de mi. Échame todo tu caliente semen dentro de mí.

Finalmente le pene del semental explota y hace gritar con todas sus fuerzas a la yegua al sentir el enorme placer de tener todo el preciado semen del semental introduciéndose hasta el fondo de esta. Ambos se tumban sobre la cama con el semental encima de la espalda.

Anabel: Estoy….agotada…me has vencido…..

Blade: Yo también…..estoy…..reventado.

Ambos se rieron y con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Se acostaron sobre la cama y se dieron un último beso de buenas noches antes de irse a dormir.

Actual.

Anabel: Y eso paso.

Alice: Carai. Parece que tuviste toda una fiesta salvaje anoche.

Preguntó sorprendida la yegua a su amiga.

Anabel: Si. Sin duda es toda una máquina de follar. Con razón tantas yeguas quieren montarse con él.

Alice: Bueno. Me tengo que ir.

Alice se marchaba hasta que Anabel con una sonrisa traviesa la pregunta.

Anabel: ¿Y cuanto la próxima vez con Jonydius?

Alice: Cuanto antes mejor.

Alice se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y e puso roja. Provocando la risa en su amiga.

**Aquí acaba el capítulo. "Gunsmith-6798". Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y me dejes tus comentarios.**

/

**Los personajes que aparecen aquí son de Eyedargon provenientes del fanfic "the Rainbow son"**

Después de que se acabara la guerra con los changeling con la muerte de Chrysalis. Lightning Dash y su novia Lucy y su amigo Billy. Decidieron recorrer el mundo. El amor entre Lightning y Lucy fue creciendo cada vez más. Hasta tal punto que decidieron dar el siguiente pasó en su relación. En una posada en que los tres se hospedaron. Lightning y Lucy decidieron hacerlo.

Mientras Billy dormía. Lightning aprovechó para ir a la habitación de Lucy. Cuando entró. La encontró esperándole tumbada sobre la cama.

Lucy: ¿Estas listo?

Dijo ligeramente sonrojada la yegua.

Lightning: Si.

Dijo igual de sonrojado el semental.

Lucy: Pues vamos a ello.

Lightning se puso encima de ella y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente el uno al otro. Masajeando mutuamente con sus cascos el cuerpo del otro. Después de un buen rato. Rompen el beso.

Lightning: ¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo?

Lucy: Por supuesto. Desde siempre te he amado y quise entregarte mi virginidad.

Lightning: Yo también te he amado desde siempre aunque traté de negarlo. Y es un honor para mí que quieras perder tu virginidad conmigo.

Lightning bajó hasta la flor de Lucy. Durante un momento lo miró admirando la belleza de la flor de su amor. Hasta que finalmente decide entrar en acción y empezó a lamerlo haciendo que Lucy gimiera de placer.

Lucy: Ohhhh. Lightning.

Lightning: Tus jugos son deliciosos Lucy.

El pegaso siguió lamiendo e introduciendo su lengua en lo más profundo de la flor de su amada. En ese momento la pegaso no pudo más y se corrió en la cara del pegaso. Este lo saboreó.

Lightning: ¿Seguimos con lo que viene?

Lucy con una sonrisa le dice.

Lucy: Por supuesto.

Ahora el pegaso se recuesta en al cama y Lucy se dedicó a masturbar el miembro del semental hasta que este se puso duro y erecto ganando un tamaño considerable. Lucy se quedó impresionada por el tamaño de este.

Lucy: Por Celestia .Si que la tienes grande ¿Será por tu naturaleza de pony y changeling?

Lightning: Por favor Lucy. No me digas eso que se me va a subir a la cabeza.

Ambos se rieron y Lucy se puso a la acción y se jaló entero el duro miembro del pegaso.

Lightning: Lu...Lucy.

El pegaso se sentía en el cielo al sentir su miembro siendo saboreada por la boca de su amada. Lucy succionaba el pene del semental como si una paleta de helado se tratara. Después de varios minutos. El semental sentía que se venía.

Lightning: Lucy. Me vengo.

Finalmente eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la boca de su amada. Esta se lo tragó todo y se lamió el labio.

Lucy: Maravilloso. Ahora lo que sigue.

Lucy se colocó encima del todavía erecto pene de Lightning. Fue introduciendo poco a poco su feminidad procurando hacerlo despacio. Ya que su flor estaría a punto de abrirse para su amado y eso la dolería mucho. Pero sin querer perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de golpe, provocando que el pene del semental se introdujera de golpe dentro de ella. Lucy tuvo que morderse el brazo para ahogar el grito de dolor mientras le salían las lágrimas en los ojos. Lightning se asustó por eso.

Lightning: Lucy ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que pare?

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

Lucy: No. Sabía que dolería. Por favor. Continua.

Lightning obedeció y empezó a penetrarla poco a poco. Lucy sentía un gran dolor al ser penetrada. Pero luego de un rato se fue acostumbrando al dolor y en su lugar. Sentía un enorme placer al sentir el duro miembro de su novio introduciéndose en sus paredes vaginales. Ahí empezó a cabalgar como si un toro desbocado se tratase.

Lucy: No pares. Por favor no pares.

Lightning que disfrutaba de la estrechez de la vagina de su novia la responde.

Lightning: Después de sentir todo este placer. No tengo intención de parar.

Cada vez el semental la penetraba con más fuerza haciendo gemir con más ganas a su amada. Luego de un rato. El pegaso acabo inundando de su preciada semilla el interior de su yegua. Al cual esta se mordió de nuevo el brazo para no gritar y ambos se cayeron sobre la cama.

Lucy: M-maravilloso.

Lightning: ¿Te apetece….otra ronda?

La yegua lo beso y le sonrió.

Lucy: Por supuesto.

Lucy se tumbó sobre la cama boca abajo. Con una sonrisa se le insinuó a su novio.

Lucy: ¿Listo para montarme?

Lightning: Por supuesto.

No se hizo esperar y se colocó encima de ella colocando su pene en la entrada de su feminidad. Ají empezó a penetrarla con ganas. Cosa que la yegua disfrutaba.

Lucy: Así. No pares. Que bien lo haces ¿Dónde has aprendido ha hacerlo tan bien?

Lightning: Digamos que Billy y yo vimos revistas eróticas que explicaban distintas técnicas de sexo en la cama.

Lucy entre gemidos le responde.

Lucy: ¿Enserio? Quien diría de Billy. Sin duda te ha venido bien.

Lightning: Desde luego.

Y siguieron las embestidas. Ambos disfrutaba del sexo al máximo y habiendo amor por medio. Intensificaba las sensaciones. Ninguno de los dos quería parar por nada y disfrutaban de cada momento. Lucy al ser fuertemente penetrada por el enorme pene de su novio en su feminidad. Y Lightning al sentir el estrecho culo de su novia en su pene. El calor de ambos se notaba por el sudor de ambos. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente empapados. El pegaso sentía que se venía de nuevo.

Lightning: Lucy. Me voy a correr.

Lucy: Pues hazlo dentro de mi. Quiero sentirme por fin una chica completa.

De una última estocada. El pene de Lightning explotó e inundó a su novia de su preciado semen haciendo que esta no pudiera evitar gritar de placer. Ambos amantes se caen sobre la cama agotados sin que Lightning sacara todavía su pene del interior de su novia.

Lucy: Eso…ha sido….maravilloso.

Lightning: Para ser….nuestra primera vez…..no estuvo mal.

Lucy: Desde luego.

Y ambos se besaron. En ese momento entra Billy por la puerta.

Billy: Perdona Lucy ¿Has visto a Lightning? No esta en la habitación y no le veo. Por lo que pensé que…..

No pudo continuar porque vio a la pareja sobre la cama en plena faena. La pareja se puso roja y Billy se puso nervioso.

Billy: Perdon….perdon…perdon.

Lucy (completamente roja): Largate de aquí pervertido.

Grito furiosa Lucy mientras le tiraba a Billy una almohada mientras este cerraba rápidamente la puerta para evitar el taque de almohadazo.

**Y aquí acaba otro capítulo. Quienes estéis interesados que escriba historias lemon paras sus OCs. Que me lo pidan a trabes de mi correo en fanfiction.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "silver spike 001" Auto del fanfic "pesadillas nocturnas: la saga del pecado".**

**Su OC es un tanto especial. Ya lo veréis en cuanto lo leáis.**

En el fondo del océano hay una esfera blanca con una luz que parpadeaba, con el pasar del tiempo la esfera llega a una playa de Manehatan y un temblor la rompe liberando a un extraño ser de un largo sueño de miles de años. Su Apariencia es de un humano con túnica azul y mascara (la mitad de la mascara es sonriente negra y la otra es triste blanco). El ser no parece mostrar emoción alguna.

El ser en cuestión se alzó al vuelo sin usar alas y siguió volando hasta llegar a Canterlot y se ocultó en los jardines. Ahí vio a Holy Blade andando por los jardines bastante contento.

Blade: Hoy tengo sesión con las princesas. Sin duda mi día de suerte.

El extraño ser se puso detrás de él y le lanzó un extraño polvo verde que durmió al semental. Luego lo tele transportó a otro sitio. Finalmente el ser bípedo cambió de aspecto adoptando la apariencia de Holy Blade y se fue al palacio. En una habitación la esperaba la princesa Luna sobre la cama y al ver al semental le sonrió.

Luna: Hola Holy Blade ¿Listo para darme placer?

Blade falso: Por supuesto princesa Luna.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa fingida ya que él en realidad no poseía emoción alguna y tenía que actuar. Mientras. El autentico se despierta en otro lugar distinto al que él conocía. Era un sitio apocalíptico. Lleno de volcanes que echaba fuego y el cielo estaba oscuro. El semental trataba de averiguar donde estaba hasta que oyó una dulce voz femenina.

¿?: Valla. Valla. Valla. Así que tú eres mi nueva victima.

Holy Blade vio a una extraña yegua de pelaje rojo con crin rubia y negra. Ojos amarillos. Con alas de diablo y una fina y delgada cola de diablesa terminada en punta en forma de corazón. Cuernos pequeños rojos de diablesa sobre su cabeza. Su cutie mark era el símbolo femenino hecho de fuego con látigo.

Blade: ¿Una súcubo?

Volviendo en el metamorfo. Este con el aspecto de Holy Blade estaba realizando su gran acto sexual con Luna. Con Luna tumbada boca abajo y con este encima de ella. El semental iba introduciendo su pene en el interior de la monarca de la noche.

Luna: Así Holy Blade. No pares. Hacía siglos que no me sentía así.

Decía Luna entre gemidos mientras el semental la iba penetrando una y otra vez con fiereza. La yegua lo estaba disfrutando hasta el punto que tenía la lengua fuera y la vista perdida.

Blade (metamorfo): Y aun mejor vas a sentir.

El semental aprovecho la posición para mordisquearla el cuello y la oreja para aumentar la excitación de Luna. Las embestidas eran salvajes. En ese momento el semental sentía que se venía.

Blade (metamorfo): Me voy a correr.

Luna: Pues córrete dentro de mi. Hasta el fondo.

Después de varia estocadas. Finalmente el semental introduce su semilla en el interior de la yegua. Haciendo que esta gritara de placer. Luna cae agotada sobre la cama. El semental se levantó sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Blade (metamorfo): Una menos. Ahora por la otra.

El semental salió de la habitación y se metió donde Celestia. Esta la esperaba sobre la cama.

Celestia: Hola Holy Blade. Me alegro que hayas podido venir.

Blade (metamorfo): Para eso estamos princesa.

Dijo el ser procurando sonar convincente. Nada fácil para alguien que carece de emociones.

La sesión empezó con el semental lamiendo la feminidad de la yegua haciéndola gemir de placer a esta.

Celestia: Oh Blade. Sigue así. Como me encanta.

Después de un largo rato. Finalmente la yegua se corrió en la cara del semental.

Blade (metamorfo): Ahora lo que sigue.

El semental se puso encima de la princesa e introdujo de una sola vez su pene en el interior de esta. Haciendo que esta gritara de placer.

Celestia: Así. Hasta el fondo.

El semental empezó a follarla sin piedad arrancando a Celestia grandes gemidos de placer. Una y otra vez la embestía al mismo tiempo que la besaba apasionadamente.

Despues de un rato. El semental llega al climax y eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la princesa del día. Quedando esta dormida sobre la cama. El semental se levantó.

Blade (metamorfo): Con esto tengo a las dos. Y ahora a alimentarme.

Dijo el morfo sin emoción alguna.

Mientras. Holy Blade que estaba en la zona infernal. Estaba teniendo una gran sesión sexual con la súcubo.

**Aquí usaré mi segundo OC creada para la ocación Pleasure Wish. Podéis verla en mi web en deviantART. Por desgracias no ha salido tan preciosa como os describo. El pony creator tiene sus límites.**

La súcubo la estaba chupando el pene del semental sin piedad. Succionando cada parte como si no hubiera mañana. Pese a todo Holy Blade lo estaba disfrutando.

Blade: Sigue nena. Así muy bien. Madre mía que mamada más sensacional. Sin duda la sucubos sabéis como hacerlo.

Decía el semental mientras disfrutaba de las mamadas de la yegua. Finalmente el semental no pudo más y eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de ella. Esta lo saboreó todo.

Pleasure: Mmmm. Sin duda el mejor semen que he probado.

Dijo la súcubo con sonrisa lujuriosa.

Blade: Y aun tengo más preciosa.

Respondió el semental con una sonrisa.

Pleasure: Pues a verlo.

La súcubo súcubo se puso encima de este e introdujo de una sola vez el miembro del semental dentro de ella. Esta gimió de placer mientras el semental disfrutaba del estrecho agujero de la yegua.

Blade: Nena. Pienso meterte bien en ese hermoso culo que tienes.

Esta sonrió y le respondió.

Pleasure: Pues ha verlo.

El semental la cogió de los flancos y empezaron las embestidas. La yegua disfrutaba de sentir tan duro pene del semental dentro de ella mientras cabalgaba. Mientras el semental hacía lo propio al sentir su pene dentro de la yegua. Después de un rato la yegua se tumbó sobre el pecho del semental y los dos se besaron apasionadamente sin dejar de follar. Una y otra vez la embestía haciendo gemir a esta. Después de romper el beso la súcubo le dice.

Pleasure: Lo haces mejor que la mayoría de los machos al cual suelo tener.

Blade: Me lo dicen mucho preciosa.

El semental arreó a la súcubo hacía él y ambos se giraron dejando sorprendida a esta.

Pleasure: ¿Pero que?

El semental la besó.

Blade: Lo siento preciosa. Pero en este tipo de cosas me gusta a mí ser el dominante.

Pleasure (sonriéndole): Pues domíname (sin duda de este voy a obtener mucha energía. Lastima que al final se quede seco como el resto de mis victimas. No los mato exactamente. Pero tardan días en recuperarse del todo).

El semental empezó a embestirla salvajemente mientras la yegua lo tenía bien agarrado con sus patas para no dejarle escapar.

Pleasure: Vamos. Más fuerte. Follame más fuerte.

Decía la yegua entre gritos de placer al sentir como la penetraban.

Blade: Sin duda eres toda una chica ardiente nena.

Pleasure: Y muy ardiente soy. Sin duda sabes como poner caliente a una súcubo.

Blade: Y tu si que sabes como poner caliente a un semental.

Los dos tenía posiblemente una de las mejore sesiones sexuales que habían tenido. La yegua disfrutaba de las embestidas del semental mientras este hacía lo propio al embestir a la súcubo. El semental sentía que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Blade: Prepárate. Me voy a correr de nuevo.

Pleasure: Pues hazlo dentro de mi. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Y de una última estocada. El semental eyacula todo su líquido dentro de ella haciéndola gritar de placer. Finalmente el semental cae encima de ella. Pleasure sonreía feliz y saciada.

Pleasure: Sin duda el mejor macho que me ha podido tocar. Se nota que sabe como montarla con una hembra. Lastima que se quedara sin fuerzas.

En ese instante. El semental se levanta y mira a la súcubo con una sonrisa.

Blade: ¿Lista para otro asalto preciosa?

Pleasure: ¿Qué?

La súcubo estaba enormemente sorprendida de la rápida recuperación del semental.

Pleasure: ¿Como es posible? Si deberías haberte quedado casi muerto y sin fuerzas.

Ahí el semental la besó apasionadamente. Esta estaba sorprendida pero enseguida correspondió el beso. Después de romper el beso la responde.

Blade: Deberías saber que cuando se trata de sexo con hembras no hay quien me gane. Además la influencia súcubo no me afecta en absoluto.

Pleasure: ¿En serio?

Blade: Muy enserio. Y ahora verás lo que es disfrutar del sexo.

Puso a la sorprendida súcubo a cuatro patas. La cogió de los flancos y metió de golpe su pene en el ano de esta. Haciéndola gritar de enorme placer.

Pleasure: (No me lo puedo creer. Ningún macho aguantaba tanto conmigo. Y este lo hace como si nada).

Pensaba Pleasure mientras era salvajemente embestida por el semental.

Blade: Nena. Me encanta ese hermoso culo que tienes. Da gusto follarte en él.

Decía el semental mientras la embestía salvajemente a la súcubo. Esta lo estaba disfrutando.

Pleasure: (Bien mirado. No está tan mal. Y folla de miedo). A mí me encanta que me folles con ese largo y erecto pene.

Ambos estaban en su salvaje relación sexual. Ambos generaban tanto calor como el infierno se tratase. Sin duda los dos estaban teniendo el mejor sexo ardiente de sus vidas.

Blade: Nena. Sin duda eres una chica al cual da gusto tener sexo.

Esta la respondió con una sonrisa.

Pleasure: Y contigo da gusto que me follen. Nunca tuve a un macho que follara tan bien como tú.

Las penetraciones del semental se hacía cada vez más profundas y salvajes. Al igual que el disfrute de ambos. La súcubo lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Tenía la mirada prácticamente perdida y la lengua afuera del todo. Finalmente el semental sentía que se venía de nuevo.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Mi pene va a explotar.

Pleasure: Pues explota dentro de mi. Inúndame de toda esa maravillosa esperma varonil que tienes.

Después de varias metidas salvajes. El pene del semental no pudo contenerse más y explotó, inundando de enormes cantidades de semen en el interior de esta. Los dos caen sobre le suelo.

Pleasure: Que barbaridad. Es la primera vez que un macho logra saciarme del todo. Normalmente necesito por lo menos diez machos para alimentarme.

El semental con una sonrisa la responde.

Blade: Me alegro de que te gustara ¿Te apetece otra ronda?

Pleasure (Enormemente sorprendida): Pero ¿Aun te quedan fuerzas?

Blade (sonriéndola): Ya vez. Soy toda una máquina sexual. Así que ¿Otra ronda?

Pleasure se tapó la boca tratando de no vomitar.

Pleasure: Me gustaría. Pero estoy prácticamente llena. Si como aunque sea un gramo más. Vomito.

Blade: Jejejeje. Bueno. Ya será otro día.

Pleasure: Y pensar que no estarías aquí si no te hubiese enviado aquí aquel metamorfo.

Blade: ¿Qué metamorfo?

Preguntó curioso el semental.

Pleasure: Uno que se a hecho pasar por ti para tener sexo con las princesa.

Blade: Bueno. No le culpo. Nadie rechazaría la oportunidad de tener sexo con las princesas siendo yo.

Pleasure: Y luego absorberá sus almas para así obtener energía e irse a otra dimensión.

Nada más decir eso. El semental se sobresaltó.

Blade: ¿QUEEEEE? Tengo que impedir eso.

Volviendo con el morfo. El tenía a ambas princesas inconscientes sobre una cama. Este adoptó su forma real y alzó su mano. En ese momento estaba extrayendo las almas de las princesas para devorarlas. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo. Un portal se abrió y de el salio Holy Blade. Le dio una fuerte patada que lo estrelló contra la pared.

Blade: Quieto ahí tío chungo. Nadie se comerá las almas de unas princesas. Sobre todo de unas tan sexis como Celestia y Luna.

Dijo de forma amenazante el semental al cual había invocado dos espadas mágicas. El morfo le atacó con unas esferas de energía. El semental se defendió con sus espadas destruyendo las esferas de energía. Luego cargó contra él y lo estrelló contra la pared. Ahí le inmovilizó con sus espadas gemelas.

Blade: Escúchame bien engendro. Si sabes lo que te conviene. Márchate de este dimensión y no vuelvas.

Pleasure: Me temo que no puede hace eso.

Dijo la súcubo mientras entraba por el portal.

Blade: ¿Y por que no?

Pleasure: Porque no tiene energía necesaria para ello. Por eso quería absorber las almas de las princesas. Para tener energía suficiente para irse a su dimensión.

Blade: Con que era eso. Aun así no debía tocar a las princesas.

Pleasure: Aunque hay una forma de que se marche y no vuelva.

Blade: ¿Y cual es?

Pleasure: Que yo le de la energía que necesita. Al menos lo suficiente para que se pueda tele transportar.

Blade: ¿Tú harías eso?

Pleasure: No le daré mi alma. Pero si mi energía. Que me dice morfo ¿Hay trato? Tu dejas las princesas, yo te doy la energía que necesitas y te marchar para no volver ¿Te interesa?

El morfo hizo un gesto de estar de acuerdo.

Blade: Bien. Pero nada de trucos.

Pleasure se acerco al morfo y tocó con su casco al ser. Poco apoco le fue dando energía hasta que este sentía que ya tenía lo que necesitaba para irse. Acto seguido el ser creó un portal y fue a entrar. Pero antes de irse le dijo a ambos.

Morfo: Un trato es un trato. No volveré a esta dimensión.

Blade: Más te vale o de lo contrario yo te haré pedazos.

Dijo el semental de forma amenazante con sus espadas.

Finalmente el ser se marchó.

Blade: Las princesas parecen estar bien. Es mejor que piensen que ha sido un mal sueño y que no pasen un mal rato.

Pleasure: Será lo mejor.

Blade: Gracias por la ayuda pero ¿Por que me ayudaste?

Pleasure sonrió.

Pleasure: Después de darme el mejor sexo de mi vida. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Blade: ¿Seguirás atacando a otros machos para drenarles su energía?

Pleasure: Por supuesto. De algún modo tengo que alimentarme.

Blade: ¿Y por que no simplemente de alimentas de mi y ya está?

Pleasure: Tú ¿Me darías de comer?

Blade: Claro ¿Por qué no? Como ya de Dije. Tu magia de drenaje no me afecta pero aún así te alimentaste bien. Míralo de este modo. Yo consigo que no ataques a más victimas inocentes y yo te alimento hasta saciarte del todo. Y ambos tenemos el mejor sexo ardiente del mundo. Ambos salimos ganando.

Pleasure se lo pensó por un momento y finalmente respondió.

Pleasure: ¿Sabes que? Trato hecho. La verdad es que contigo he tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Blade: Entonces trato hecho.

Ambos chocaron el casco y se dieron un apasionado y ardiente beso. Después de unos minutos rompen el beso y Pleasure se marchó a su dimensión. Pero antes de irse. Le dedicó una sonrisa al cual el semental se la devolvió.

Pleasure: Hasta la próxima Holy Blade.

Blade: Hasta la próxima.

Y finalmente esta se marchó. Acto seguido las princesas se despertaron.

Luna: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Celestia: No tengo ni idea.

Blade: ¿Estáis bien las dos?

Preguntó preocupado el semental.

Luna: Si. Estamos bien.

Celestia: Ahora si.

Blade: Me alegro.

Luna: Oye Holy Blade.

Blade: ¿Si?

Luna: ¿Qué tal si tenemos otras sesión los tres juntos?

Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa seductora. Su hermana asintió.

Celestia: Me parece una buena idea.

Blade: (Parece que no saben sobre el morfo. Mejor así). De acuerdo pues. Dentro de unos días volveré.

Luna: Te tomamos la palabra.

Celestia: Hasta luego Holy Blade.

Y el semental se despidió de ambas hasta la próxima noche.

**Bueno "silver spike 001". Espero que te haya gustado el episodio. Espero tus comentarios.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo escrito por mi colega "mega 1234" al cual yo lo modifiqué un poco. En esta historia aparte de su OC. Aparece otro OC creado por él. **

**Su segundo OC se llama Reindrop comparte su diseño con Derpy. Ella tiene su pelaje de color amarillo crema oscuro y su crin es de color verde agua, es una pegaso y es del género femenino, su Cutie Mark son 3 gotas de lluvia.**

Mega estaba en la habitación de la casa de Reindrop hasta que esta entró por la puerta llevando unas provocativas medias rojas transparentes.

Reindrop: ¿Estas listo amor?

Pregunto Reindrop entrando con una voz sexy.

Mega: Por su puesto hermosa.

Dijo esto mientras la besa con pasión y la tiro a la cama sin cortar el beso, los dos se besaban apasionadamente durante varios minutos donde sus lenguas danzaban en una incesante pelea de dominación: después rompe el beso dejado un fino hilo de saliva. La yegua le sonrió al semental.

Reindrop: Por Celestia, menudo beso.

El semental la devolvió la sonrisa y la respondió.

Mega: Gracias.

Reindrop tumba a Mega en la cama y ella se acerca al miembro erecto de este. Lo masturba con sus cascos hasta que se puso finalmente duro y erecto. Reindrop lo empezó a lamer haciendo que Mega se sienta en el cielo al sentir la lengua de la yegua en su pene. Luego cuando estaba en la punta del pene del semental lo empezó a jalar sin piedad.

Mega: Eso si preciosa sigue así. Por Celestia. Que mamada más sensacional.

Reindrop lo succionaba el pene sin piedad, luego de un rato el semental noto que se venía.

Mega: Prepárate mi pene va a explotar.

Luego de algunas succiones, el pene del semental exploto en la boca de Reindrop y esta se lo tragó todo.

Reindrop: Delicioso.

Dijo la yegua mientras se relamía el labio.

Mega: Nien y ahora me toca a mi darte placer.

Dijo Mega mientras tumbaba a Reindrop en la cama, luego la beso apasionadamente en los labios mientras con su casco la masturbaba su feminidad, luego de unos minutos, la feminidad de la yegua estaba bien húmedo y mega se acerco su miembro en su feminidad y lo empezó a follarla haciendo que esta gimiera de placer, luego lo deja de follarla para sacar su pene y metérsela de golpe haciendo que esta gritaba con fuerza.

Reindrop: Menuda metida mas salvaje.

Decía la yegua mientras el semental la follaba con mayor profundidad.

Mega: Pues te la meteré mas hondo hasta llegar a tu útero.

Decía el semental mientras la penetraba con más fuerza.

Reindrop: Pues métemela mas hondo.

Gritaba la yegua entre gemidos mientras era embestida sin piedad.

Reindrop: Oh, siiiiii….. siiiiiiii…. siiiiiiii.

Gritaba de placer la yegua al sentir el duro miembro del semental penetrándola cada vez más adentro hasta llegar al interior de su útero y después Mega la besa mientras la penetraba, después de penetrarla varias y varias veces que al final el pene del semental se corre haciendo que ella intente gritar de placer pero los labios del semental se los impedían, después separa sus labios de ella.

Reindrop: Valla que placer.

Mega: ¿Siguiente ronda?

Dice Mega con una mirada retadora.

Reindrop se pone en posición de perrito y la mira con una mirada pervertida que mega la devuelve.

Reindrop: ¿Listo para montarme?

Dijo Reindrop con una sonrisa sensual al cual Mega se la devuelve.

Mega: Pues allá voy hermosa.

Dice el semental mientras la agarra de los flancos y la mete de golpe en su ano arrancándole un grito de placer a la yegua.

Reindrop: Oh si follaje mas fuerte. Quiero que me hagas sentir toda una yegua.

Gritaba la yegua al semental entre gritos de placer. Mientras el semental la embestía salvajemente en su ano.

Mega: Eso esta hecho. En ese hermoso culo que tienes te lo pienso romper.

Reindrop: Pues rómpemelo.

Imploraba la yegua y el semental aumento las penetraciones y al mismo tiempo el placer de la yegua. Después de varias penetraciones el semental noto que le iba a venir.

Mega: Prepárate que pronto recibirás mi carga.

Reindrop: Pues métemela dentro de mi culo, inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Y varias penetraciones después el pene del semental exploto inundando a la yegua de su preciado semen hasta su útero y haciendo a la vez que esta gritara de placer. Después Mega y Reindrop cayeron en la cama agotados y con cara de satisfacción.

Reindrop: Desde luego sabes dar placer a una yegua.

Mega: Gracias tu si que sabes como hace que te de caña a un semental.

Y se dan un último y apasionado beso antes de irse a dormir.

**Este capítulo de Mega estuvo bueno. Apenas tuve que corregir cosas.**

**A partir de aquí es cosecha propia con Liliana. La OC de mega 1234. Y mi segundo OC Pleasure Wish**

Holy Blade estaba tranquilamente sentado en un sofá mientras que a ambos lados de él. Estaba Liliana la pegaso Blak y Pleasure Wish la súcubo. Ambas hembras se miraban desafiantes la una a la otra.

Lilina: Y bien Holy Blade ¿Quién de la dos es la mejor amante? ¿Yo?

Pleasure: ¿O yo?

Dijeron ambas mirándose a los ojos de la otra desafiantes. Entre las hembras Blak y súcubo siempre existió una enorme rivalidad en temas de relaciones sexuales. Y se dispusieron a solucionar sus diferencias usando a Holy Blade para ello.

Blade: Bueno. Solo hay una forma da averiguarlo.

La sesión empezó con ambas hembras sentadas en el sofá mientras el alicornio lamía las ubres de ambas.

Liliana: Oh Blade….

Pleasure: Sigue así….

Decía ambas hembras. Blade lamía las ubres de Liliana y masajeaba las de Pleasure y luego invertía el proceso entre ambas. Finalmente logra que ambas ubres suelten su leche y este lo saboreo todo.

Liliana: Así….

Pleasure: Bebe toda nuestra leche.

Luego pasaron al siguiente acto. El semental estaba tumbado en la cama mientras Liliana estaba encima de el colocando su flor en su cara para que este lo lamiera. Mientras Pleasure le chupaba el pene.

Liliana: Sigue Holy Blade. Chupa bien mi flor.

Gemía la pegaso al sentir la húmeda lengua del semental dentro de ella. Mientras Pleasure chupaba el pene del semental con fuerza. Luego de un rato. Liliana se corre en la cara del semental y este eyaculó su líquido en la boca de la súcubo al cual esta se lo tragó todo.

Ahora ambas hembras intercambiaban posiciones. Ahora Era Pleasure quien colocaba su flor en la cara de Holy Blade mientras Liliana se dirigió hacia su pene. Volvieron ha hacer lo mismo. El semental chupaba la flor de la Súcubo mientras la pegaso le chupaba el pene.

Pleasure: Así. Muy bien. Chupamela bien.

Decía la súcubo mientras sentía la lengua del semental introduciéndose en ella. Mientras la pegaso le chupaba el pene con tanta fuerza como la súcubo. Igual que la vez anterior. La súcubo se corrió en la cara de Holy Blade mientras su pene se corrió en la boca de la pegaso y esta se lo tragó todo.

Blade: Ahora siguiente ronda.

Ambas: Si.

Ahora ambas hembras se pusieron en posición de perrito y miraron al semental con sonrisas lujuriosas mientras movían provocativamente sus flancos.

Ambas: ¿Listo para montarnos?

Primero Holy Blade se montó en Liliana agarrándola de la cintura e introdujo su pene dentro de ella haciéndola gemir de placer.

Liliana: Así. Hasta el fondo.

Blade: Como desees.

El semental comenzó con las embestidas haciendo que esta disfrutara.

Liliana: Así. Más fuerte. Follame como tu sabes.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos. El semental la embestía con más fuerza haciendo jadear a la yegua. Al cual esta tenía la lengua fuera y la mirada perdida. Blade sentía que se venía.

Blade: Voy a llegar al climax.

Liliana: Y yo.

El semental la follaba con más fuerza cada vez hasta que finalmente llegaron ambos al orgasmo haciendo gritar a esta de puro placer. Liliana cayó al suelo agotada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Liliana: Maravilloso.

Blade: Ahora tu turno Pleasure.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa mientras esta le devolvía una lujuriosa.

Pleasure: Pues adelante.

Dijo la yegua mostrando sus flancos. El semental la agarró de estos y se la metió de golpe haciéndola gemir de placer.

Pleasure: Oh si. Sin duda tú eres un macho al cual vale la pena tener sexo.

Blade: Y vas a desear que no pare.

Decía el semental mientras la follaba salvajemente a la súcubo. Esta disfrutaba de tener tal trozo de carne introduciéndose dentro de ella una y otra vez. Al igual que su compañera. Tenía la vista perdida y la lengua fuera por el placer recibido. Después de un rato. El semental sentía que se venía.

Blade: Prepárate. Me pene va a explotar.

Pleasure: Pues explota dentro de mi. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Después de varias estocada. Finalmente el pene del semental explota inundando de semen el interior de la súcubo. Arrancándola un gran grito de placer y finalmente caer al suelo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

El semental se quedó tumbado en la cama con cada una abrazándolo por su lado. Los tres mostraban unas sonrisas de satisfacción.

Liliana: ¿Y bien?

Pleasure: ¿Quine lo hace mejor?

El semental con una sonrisa las responde.

Blade: Pues. Empate.

Las dos se rieron de la respuesta de este.

Pleasure: ¿Lo compartimos?

Liliana: Por supuesto.

Y las dos se abrazaron más fuerza al semental.

**Aquí usaré el OC de mi compañero Gunsmith-6798. Su avatar en un pony pegaso de pelaje marrón oscuro con crin negro y rojo. Ojos rojos. Su cutie mark es una onda de aire.**

**Primera versión. Liliana**.

Holy Blade estaba tumbado en el suelo con Liliana encima suya boca abajo al cual estaba siendo penetrada por abajo y encima de ella estaba Gunsmith agarrándola de los flancos penetrándola por detrás por su ano. Ambos sementales la estaban embistiéndola a la vez haciendo que esta lo disfrutara de verdad.

Liliana: Así. Más fuerte. Folladme más fuerte entre los dos.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa.

Gun: Eso haremos.

Ambos sementales la embestían con más fuerza todavía para disfrute de la yegua. Finalmente ambos sementales se corren dentro de ella haciendo que esta pegara un enorme grito de placer.

Liliana: Maravilloso.

Blade: ¿Otra ronda preciosa?

Liliana con una sonrisa le contesta.

Liliana: Por supuesto.

Ahora Liliana de cuatro patas. Era embestida por detrás por Holy Blade mientras por delante la yegua chupaba el pene de Gun.

Gun: Así nena. Chupamela bien.

La yegua disfrutaba mientras era follada y lamía el pene del semental. Después de un rato. Blade se corrió dentro de la yegua haciéndola gemir de placer. Al mismo tiempo que el Gun se corrió en su boca. Los tres acabaron en el suelo con sonrisas de satisfacción.

Liliana: Sin duda eso ha sido maravilloso.

Blade: Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras.

**Segunda versión Pleasure Wish**

Gunsmith estaba tumbado en el suelo con Pleasure encima suya boca abajo al cual estaba siendo penetrada por abajo y encima de ella estaba Holy Blade agarrándola de los flancos penetrándola por detrás por su ano. Ambos sementales la estaban embistiéndola a la vez haciendo que esta lo disfrutara de verdad.

Pleasure: Así. Más fuerte. Folladme más fuerte entre los dos.

Gun: Por supuesto preciosa.

Blade: Eso haremos.

Ambos sementales la embestían con más fuerza todavía para disfrute de la yegua. Finalmente ambos sementales se corren dentro de ella haciendo que esta pegara un enorme grito de placer.

Pleasure: Maravilloso.

Gun: ¿Otra ronda preciosa?

Pleasure con una sonrisa le contesta.

Pleasure: Por supuesto.

Ahora Pleasure de cuatro patas. Era embestida por detrás por Gun mientras por delante la yegua chupaba el pene de Blade.

Blade: Así nena. Chupamela bien.

La súcubo disfrutaba mientras era follada y lamía el pene del semental. Después de un rato. Gun se corrió dentro de la yegua haciéndola gemir de placer. Al mismo tiempo que el Blade se corrió en su boca. Los tres acabaron en el suelo con sonrisas de satisfacción.

Pleasure: Sin duda eso ha sido maravilloso.

Gun: Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras.

**Bueno mega 1234. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero tus comentarios.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holy Blade estaba preocupado por las princesas desde el ataque de demonio metamorfico. Así que fue durante la noche para ver como estaban. Primero fue a ver a Luna en su habitación pero no estaba.

Blade: Debe estar mirando entre sueños. Voy a mirar donde Celestia.

El semental fue a la habitación de Celestia. Cuando entró estaba a oscuras. En ese momento se encendieron unas velas aromáticas y la puerta de la habitación se cerro de golpe. Holy Blade vio a ambas princesas junto a la puerta. Ambas llevaban unas medias negras transparentes y unas batas transparente. Rosa para Celestia y azul para Luna. Las dos lucían muy hermosas con ellos puestos.

Blade: ¿Princesas?

Las dos princesas con unas sonrisas lujuriosas le contestan.

Celestia: Nos alegra de que estés aquí Holy Blade.

Luna: Desde la otra noche quisimos tener otra sesión contigo.

Blade: (No saben sobre el morfo ese. Mejor así) ¿Entonces empezamos con la diversión?

Las dos princesas no se hicieron esperar. Tumbaron al semental sobre la cama y estas se quitaron las batas muy lentamente y de forma provocativa. Aquella escena hizo que el semental se excitara y su pene se pusiera ya erecto. Las princesas sonrieron ante eso. Celestia se acercó a los labios del semental y empezó a besarlo con pasión. Mientras Luna le lamía el pene erecto del semental. Blade correspondió al beso de la yegua batallando su lengua con la de ella. Luna le lamía y chupaba el pene como si un helado se tratara. Luego de un rato. Ambas princesas se acercaron al pene del semental y empezaron a lamer entre las dos. Haciendo que el semental lo disfrutara.

Blade: Así mis princesas. Seguís así.

Las dos princesas seguían lamiendo su pene y empezaron a chuparlo. Llegó un momento en que ambas se pelearon amistosamente por el control del pene del semental.

Luna: Es mío hermana.

Dijo entre risas Luna al cual Celestia al cual se reía también la contestó.

Celestia: Para nada. Es el mío. Que por algo soy la mayor.

Blade: Tranquila chicas no os peleéis que hay para las dos. Pensándolo mejor. Si pelearos por el control de mi espada del amor.

Comentaba el semental al disfrutar del espectáculo. Finalmente ambas hermanas volvieron a lamer su pene y después de un rato. Este eyaculó su líquido en la cara de ambas. Ambas lo lamieron.

Celestia: Delicioso.

Luna: Desde luego.

Ahora ambas princesas se pusieron a cuatro patas en posición de perrito y miraron lujuriosas al semental.

Celestia: Bien Holy Blade ¿A quien montas primero?

Decía Celestia mientras ambas princesas se frotaba mutuamente sus flancos. Luego de pensar un rato. El semental decidió montar a Celestia. La agarró de los flancos y se la metió de golpe su pene en su ano haciéndola gritar de placer a esta.

Celestia: Oh si. Siiiii…..Siiiiii….siiiiii. Follame más fuerte Holy Blade. Dale a tu princesa toda tu esencia de macho dominante.

Por culpa del morfo. Holy Blade no pudo hacerlo antes con las princesas. Y ahora tenía intención de disfrutar su tiempo con ellas al máximo. Las embestidas del semental eran salvajes cosa que la encantó a Celestia. Finalmente esta se corre. Intentó zafarse pero el semental no se lo permitió. La agarró de los flancos y se lo jaló hacia él. Haciendo que esta gimiera de placer.

Celestia: Vamos Holy Blade. No pares. Sin duda eres toda una máquina sexual.

Decía la princesa mientras el semental la embestía con cada vez más fuerza.

Blade: Si Celestia. Bien fuerte te pienso follarte en ese enorme y hermoso culo que tienes.

Celestia sentía que perdía fuerzas en sus patas delanteras y se tumbó sobre cama mientras el semental seguía penetrándola una y otra vez.

Blade: Prepárate Celestia. Me voy a venir en breve.

Celestia: Pues hazlo. Échame toda tu esencia dentro de mí.

Y de unas ultimas estocadas. El semental finalmente se corrió dentro de ella arrancándola un gran grito de placer al sentir todo el caliente esperma del semental introduciéndose dentro de ella. Celestia agotada se tumbo sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Blade: Ahora te toca a ti Luna.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacía la princesa Luna que estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama.

Luna: Pues adelante.

El semental se puso encima de ella y empezó a penetrarla para disfrute de esta al cual lo agarraba con sus patas para no dejarle escapar. Blade la empezó a embestirla.

Luna: Así Holy Blade. Más fuerte, Más fuerte. Dale a tu princesa de la noche todo tu amor.

Blade: Dalo por hecho.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y de la penetraba con cada vez más fuerza. De tal modo que Luna sentía que el pene de Blade llegaba hasta su útero.

Luna: Sigue. Sigue. Oh Blade. Sin duda eres toda una máquina de follar.

Blade: Todo por darles placer a mis princesas.

El semental la embestía con más fuerza aumentando el placer de luna. Después de unos minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Blade: Prepárate. Me voy a correr en breve.

Luna: Pues córrete dentro de mi. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Finalmente de una última estocada. El pene del semental explotó dentro de Luna. Al cual esta grito con todas sus fuerza al sentir todo el caliente esperma del semental dentro de ella y se cayó rendida sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Los tres se quedaron dormidos sobre la cama con ambas princesas fuertemente abrazadas al semental que les dio tan placentera noche.

**Y aquí acaba otro episodio. Mandadme vuestros comentarios e ideas para el disfrute de vuestros OCs.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Extraído del capítulo 26 del fanfic "La Patrulla Harmony"**

Rainbow: Vamos Soarin. No pares.

Decía la pegaso que estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama de su casa, mientras Soarin estaba en su feminidad probando sus labios inferiores.

Soarin: Tu flor resulta deliciosa Rainbow.

La pegaso se mordía el labio al sentir la lengua del semental dentro de ella. Al final no puede más y se corre. El pegaso se pone encima de ella y la besa con pasión.

Soarin: ¿Lista para lo que sigue?

Rainbow con una sonrisa le dice.

Rainbow: Por supuesto. Pero con cuidado. Es mi primera vez.

Soarin: Por supuesto.

El pegaso sujetó en alto las patas traseras de la pegaso y empezó a penetrarla poco a poco. Para Rainbow era su primera vez con su amor secreto y la dolía.

Soarin: ¿Te duele Rainbow? ¿Quieres que pare?

La pegaso negó con la cabeza. El pegaso iba aumentando la penetración mientras Rainbow podía sentir como poco a poco el miembro del pegaso, iba abriéndose paso en su interior. El dolor iba sustituyéndose por placer y para Soarin fue luz verde para aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando y no querían parar por nada.

Rainbow: Vamos Soarin. Más fuerte. Más fuerte.

Soarin: Como quieras mi amor.

Soarin aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Después de un rato sentía que se iba a correr.

Soarin: Prepárate que viene.

Rainbow: Pues hazlo dentro de mi por favor.

Finalmente de una última estocada introduce toda su semilla dentro de ella arrancándola un gran grito de placer. El pegaso cayó encima de ella, ambos con una sonrisa se miraron a los ojos y se besaron.

Rainbow: Estuviste increíble.

Soarin: Tú también. ¿Lista para la siguiente?

Rainbow: Por supuesto.

La pegaso se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama con sus patas delanteras mostrando sus flancos.

Rainbow: ¿Listo para montarme?

Dijo la pegaso mientras movía provocativamente los flancos.

Soarin: Por supuesto.

El pegaso apoyó sus cascos en los flancos de la pegaso y la empezó a embestirla.

En la granja Apple estaba casi vacía salvo por Applejack. Al cual estaba bien acompañada en el granero.

Fuu: Vamos Aplejack. Continúa.

Wind Fuu estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre la paja del granero mientras la pony vaquera se dedicaba a lamer su miembro.

Applejack: Por supuesto mi amor.

Applejack estaba probando cada parte del pene del semental, lamiendo y chupando su miembro. Después de una larga sesión, el semental se corre en su boca. La pony vaquera de lo trago todo.

Applejack: Delicioso.

La pony se puso encima de pegaso y ahí se dieron un apasionado beso.

Fuu: Oh Applejack. No me arrepiento de haberte confesado de que te amo.

Dijo el pegaso con una sonrisa al cual la yegua se la devolvió.

Applejack: Yo tampoco me arrepiento de haberte correspondido.

La yegua apoyó su feminidad sobre el miembro el pegaso y poco a poco lo fue introduciendo dentro de ella. Su rostro figuraba dolor.

Fuu: Applejack ¿Quieres que pare?

La yegua negó con la cabeza y ahí empezó a introducirla con más profundidad a medida que la feminidad de la yegua se iba acostumbrando al paso del pene del semental dentro de ella. Ahí empezó a cabalgar una y otra vez aumentando el placer de ambos. El pegaso la quitó la cinta para el pelo y ahí pudo ver caer su hermoso pelo dorado.

Applejack: Vamos Winf Fuu. Quiero montar sobre tu pene. Quiero cabalgar sobre tu pene.

Fuu: Estas hecha una vaquera Applejack:

Applejack: Y ha mucha honra.

Ambos se rieron. Las embestidas iban en aumento. Una y otra ve Applejack era embestida y Wind Fuu sentía que se iba a venir.

Fuu. Me vengo.

Applejack: Pues hazlo dentro de mi.

De una última estocada, introdujo toda su semilla dentro de la yegua arrancándola un gran grito de placer. Finalmente la vaquera se cae encima del pegaso y se besan.

Applejack: Eso ha sido increíble.

Fuu: ¿Lista para lo siguiente?

Applejack sonrió.

Applejack: Por supuesto cielo.

La vaquera se apoyó sobre una barra de madera manteniéndose en alto mientras mostraba sus flancos.

Applejack: ¿Listo para montarme?

Dijo la pony vaquera mientras movía sus caderas provocativamente.

Fuu: Por supuesto.

El pegaso apoyó sus cascos en los flancos de la yegua y la empezó a embestirla,

Ahora imaginaos la pantalla dividida por la mitad. Por la mitad izquierda, podemos ver a Applejack de frente siendo embestida por Wind Fuu. Y la mitad derecha a Rainbow Dash siendo embestida por Soarin. Ahora juntad las dos imágenes contraponiéndolas la una con la otra de tal forma que veáis la mitad izquierda (La derecha de Applejack y Wind Fuu) y la otra la mitad la derecha (la izquierda de Rainbow Dash y Soarin). Para que os hagáis a la idea. Como si ambas mitades fueran una y vierais a una misma yegua siendo embestida por le mismo semental pero con la mitad de cada lado distinto (no se si me explico bien).

Yeguas: Mas fuerte. Follame más fuerte.

Ambas yeguas eran salvajemente embestidas por sus respectivos sementales. Las dos yeguas sentían un enorme placer al sentir los enormes y erectos miembros de sus respectivos sementales introduciéndose dentro de ellas.

Sementales: Bien fuerte te pienso follarte.

Yeguas: Con todas tus fuerzas.

Sementales: Te pienso machacar ese hermoso culo que tienes.

Yeguas: Pues machácamelo.

Después de varias embestidas salvajes. Ambos sementales sentían que se iban a venir.

Sementales: Me voy a correr en breve.

Yeguas: Pues hazlo dentro de mi. Quiero sentir toda tu esperma dentro de mi útero.

Después de varias embestidas. Los machos dan una última estocada introduciendo toda su esperma dentro de las yeguas, arrancándolas enormes gritos de placer a ambas. Ambos grupos se caen agotados al suelo.

Yeguas: Maravilloso. Seguro que ella no ha aguantado tanto con su macho como yo.

Inexplicablemente. Pinkie aparece ante ambas parejas a la vez y las dice.

Pinkie: En realidad. Las dos habéis empatado.

Yeguas: ¿Queeee?

Pinkie: Ah. Y la madre de Button, Milfy. Os ha Ganado a las dos en resistencia. Ha aguantado más tiempo con su marido Rober.

Yeguas: ¿Queeee?

En casa de Button. Aprovechando que sus hijos estaban fuera y no volverían hasta mucho mas tarde. La señora Milfy y su marido, aprovechan para dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Milfy: Vamos querido. Más fuerte.

Comentaba Milfy tumbada en al cama con su marido Rober encima suya mientras era embestida por este (no voy a describir como es el marido. Eso os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación).

Rober: Por supuesto querida.

Su marido la embestía salvajemente mientras su esposa lo tenía agarrado de la cabeza y sus cuartos traseros le agarraba de la espalda para no dejarlo escapar. Después de varias embestidas. Rober echa toda su esperma dentro de ella haciéndola gritar de placer. Milfy mira a su marido con una sonrisa.

Milfy. Me alegra que no hayas perdido la práctica con los años.

Su marido la sonrió.

Rober: Y tú sigues siendo la misma hermosa yegua al cual me enamoré.

Milfy se sentía alagada por las dulces palabras de su marido mientras este la besa con pasión. Luego la yegua se pone a cuatro patas y su marido se pone encima de ella. La rodea con sus brazos su cintura y empezó a embestirla en su ano.

Milfy: Vamos cariño. Más fuerte. Más fuerte.

Rober: Por supuesto querida.

Milfy. Hazme el amor como tú sabes hacerlo.

Rober: Si lo hago es porque te amo con toda pasión.

El semental aumentaba las embestidas al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el placer de su esposa. Después de varias estocadas. Se corrió de nuevo dentro de su esposa y se cayeron a la cama.

Milfy: Maravilloso.

Rober: ¿Te quedan fuerzas para otra sesión?

Milfy: Por supuesto.

Acostados de lado. El semental la agarró por detrás desde la cintura y volvieron las embestidas. Ambos querían aguantar hasta donde podían. Finalmente después de varias embestidas más. Se vienen por tercera vez y ambos se caen rendidos en la cama.

Milfy: Sin duda querido. Has estado maravilloso.

Rober: Me alegro que lo disfrutaras.

Fin del capítulo.

**Nota autor: Seguro que muchos habéis deseado algún fanfic donde apareciera la madre de Button con algo de Lemon. Pues aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os haya gustado.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "Ubta". Un lector.**

**Su OC se llama como él. Ubta pony de tierra color café con ojos azul hielo siempre tiene un chaleco gris cutie mark de un libro de historias de terror**

Rainbow Dash estaba tranquilamente tumbada sobre una nube hasta que ve a un semental que la hace señas para que se acerque. Esta bajo a verle.

Rainbow: Hola ¿Querías algo?

Ubta: ¿Tú eres a la que llaman Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow: Por supuesto. Soy la pegaso más veloz y la mejor acróbata que ha podido salir de Cloudsdale

Dijo presumiendo la pegaso. Ante eso el semental la respondió.

Ubta: Si. Me gustaría echarte una carrera.

Dijo el pony retador. Ante eso la pegaso se echó a reír.

Rainbow: ¿Una carrera? ¿Contra ti? Jajajajaja. Muy buena. Ni siquiera puedes volar.

Ubta: No. Pero podemos correr en tierra.

Sin dejar de reírse la pegaso le respondió.

Rainbow: Lo siento chico. Pero no me interesa.

En ese momento Ubta decidió darla por donde más la dolía. Su orgullo.

Ubta: Entiendo. Si no es volando. Te da miedo perder por tierra.

Ante eso la pegaso se puso muy molesta.

Rainbow: Con que esa tenemos ¿Eh? Pues bien. Acepto tu carrera donde el perdedor tendrá que servir a la ganadora durante un día.

El semental sonrió y la contestó.

Ubta: Me parece bien.

Ambos se pusieron en sus marcas listos para correr.

Rainbow: Bien chico. Uno…..dos….tres.

Y los dos salieron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Para sorpresa de la pegaso. El semental lograba seguir su ritmo. La carrera fue larga por todo el bosque hasta que finalmente divisaban la carrera.

Rainbow: Vamos. Ahí veo la meta. Un esfuerzo más.

Los dos se mantuvieron pareja. Pero en el último momento. Ubta logró adelantarla y llegar a la meta antes que ella. Rainbow no se podía creer que hubiese perdido.

Rainbow: No me lo puedo creer. He perdido.

Ubta: Bien encanto. Ahora ya sabes lo que toca.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa triunfante. Rainbow estaba muy molesta pero no tenía más remedio que cumplir con su palabra.

Rainbow: Bien ¿Y que quieres que haga?

El semental sonrió maliciosamente.

Ubta: Tengamos sexo los dos.

Rainbow: Oh no.

Respondió Rainbow agachando su cabeza.

En contra de su voluntad y bastante molesta. Se puso a cuatro patas elevando sus flancos.

Rainbow: Vamos. No tengo todo el día.

El semental se montó encima de ella y metió su miembro de golpe en su feminidad. La pegaso se quejó al principio pero no tubo más remedio que aceptarlo. El semental empezó a penetrarla poco a poco hasta llegar al fondo. Una vez llegado al final. Empezaron las embestidas. La pegaso se quejo de ello.

Rainbow: Cuidado. Que me haces daños (maldita sea. No quiero admitirlo pero lo hace bien).

El semental la agarraba de la cintura para aumentar las penetraciones y aunque Rainbow no quería reconocerlo. Lo estaba disfrutando. Disfrutado de sentir tan duro miembro dentro de ella mientras la penetran.

Rainbow: (Oh si. Por Celestia. Que me lo haga con más fuerza).

El semental seguía embistiéndola hasta que al final no pudo más y eyaculó toda su semilla dentro de la pegaso haciéndola gritar de placer y cayendo los dos al suelo. Una vez recuperado las fuerzas. La pegaso tumbó al semental y se puso encima de él.

Rainbow: Bueno. Ya que vamos a tener sexo. Al menos yo quiero mi parte (espero que me des caña)

Respondió la pegaso fingiendo estar molesta. El semental la agarró de los flancos y empezaron las penetraciones. La pegaso cabalgaba encima de este mientras tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo al sentir el placer de ser penetrada una y otra vez.

Rainbow: (Maravilloso. Siento que me llegas hasta el interior).

Ubta: Prepárate hermosa. Que me voy a venir en breve.

Rainbow (fingiendo estar molesta): Pues hazlo de una vez (por favor que me llene hasta el fondo).

Ubta empleó todas sus fuerzas en follarla hasta que finalmente su pene eyaculó todo su líquido en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer a Rainbow con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente los dos caen rendidos sobre el suelo.

Ubta: ¿Qué?... ¿Has disfrutado?

Rainbow: Me gustaría decir…que estoy molesta….pero me ha encantado.

Y los dos se dieron un apasionado beso antes de quedarse dormidos en el pasto.

**Bueno Ubta. Espero que te haya gustado. Espero tus comentarios.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo hecho a petición de " drshadow. elponyerizo". Autor del fanfic "la maldición de la soledad"**

**Su OC se llama Dr shadow. Es un pony pegaso con crin rojo con negro y pelaje amarillo al igual que fluttershy su cuite mark es la misma que la de fluttershy solo con la diferencia que son rojos y una de las mariposas es semi dorada. **

En un lugar apartado de la granja de rocas. Shadow y Marble Pie (Inky pie). Estaban teniendo su gran acto sexual.

Shadow: Así. No te detengas.

Decía el pegaso tumbado en el suelo mientras se sentía en el cielo al sentir la lengua de la yegua en su miembro erecto. La yegua se lo chupaba muy lentamente hasta llegar a la punta y ahí empezó a lamerlo.

Shadow: Madre mía ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo tan bien?

Marble dejó de lamer el pene y le respondió con una sonrisa.

Marble. Mi hermana Maud Pie me lo enseño todo sobre el sexo.

Shadow no sabía si creérselo.

Shadow: ¿En serio?

Marble: Así es. No hay otra pony de por aquí que disfrute tanto del sexo como ella.

Shadow: Quien iba a decirlo.

La yegua se lo jaló entero el pene del semental y empezó a chuparlo una y otra vez para gozo del semental.

Shadow: Así. No pares. Menuda mamada más sensacional

La yegua seguía succionando el pene hasta que este sintió que no podía contenerse más y eyaculó en su boca. Esta se lo tragó todo.

Marble: Sin duda delicioso.

La yegua se montó encima de su pene y se tumbó encima del pecho del semental.

Marble: ¿Listo para darme caña?

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa seductora al cual este se la devolvió.

Shadow: Desde luego que sí.

La agarró de los flancos y empezó a penetrarla muy a fondo. La yegua empezó a gemir de placer al ser penetrada.

Marble: No pares. Follame. Follame.

El semental aumentaba la profundidad de las penetraciones para disfrute de esta al cual disfrutaba de que la follaran.

Shadow: Oh Marble. Como me encanta tu culo.

Marble: Y a mí me encanta tu duro pene.

Después de varias penetraciones. El semental sentía que se venía.

Shadow: Me vengo

Marble: Y yo. Vamos. Tengamos un orgasmo multiple.

El semental aumentó el ritmo para acelerar la eyaculación. Los dos se besaron apasionadamente al mismo tiempo que el pene del semental echo todo su líquido dentro de la yegua. Haciéndola gemir de enorme placer al sentir todo el caliente líquido dentro de ella. Después rompen el beso siendo unidos por unos hilos de saliva.

Marble: Maravilloso.

Shadow: ¿Otra ronda?

Marble: Por supuesto.

Ahora esta se acostó de lado y este se puso detrás de ella. Mientras la agarraba de una pierna y la sostenía en alto. Empezó a introducir su pene en el ano de la yegua y ahí comenzó las embestidas.

Marble: Ahí. Muy bien. Métemela bien.

Shadow: Me encanta tu enorme y apretado culo.

Decía el semental mientras la embestía fuertemente por detrás.

Marble: Y a mí me encanta tu largo y erecto pene. Follame más fuerte

El semental la tomó la palabra y comenzó embestirla con más fuerza. El semental encantado por sentir el estrecho ano de la yegua apretando su pene y la yegua gozaba de sentir tan enorme miembro en su interior. Después de un rato llegan al clímax y el semental eyaculó con todas su fuerzas en el interior de la yegua al cual esta gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente lo dos caen rendidos al suelo.

Marble: Maravilloso

Shadow: Me alegro de que te gustara.

Y los dos se dan un apasionado beso.

**Aquí acaba otra sesión de OC. Espero que te haya gustado " drshadow. elponyerizo". También espero recibir tus comentarios.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "Maria Pony". Una lectora.**

**Su OC es Maria Pony y es una pegaso. Crin larga de color negro con rosa y pelaje blanco, ojos de color rosa. Su cutie mark es una rosa de fuego con un relámpago**

Maria Pony estaba con Roseluck en el interior de la ducha bajo el agua caliente. Las dos yeguas estaban de pie sobre sus patas traseras, besándose apasionadamente la una a la otra. Mientras sus lenguas jugaban con la otra. Cada una con su casco masajeaba la vagina de la otra provocando que ambas gimieran de placer. Finalmente rompen el beso y Maria la besa y mordisquea el cuello de su compañero haciéndola gemir de placer. Poco a poco Maria fue bajando hasta llegar a la flor de su compañera y empezó a lamerlo.

Roseluck: Maria…..no pares…por favor.

Comentaba la yegua entre gemidos al sentir la lengua de su compañera introduciéndose en su flor y la agarraba de la cabeza para no dejarla escapar. Luego de un rato Roseluck se corre en la cara de Maria Pony. Esta lo saboreó todo y con una sonrisa la dice.

Maria: Tus jugos son deliciosos.

Roseluck sonrió y la contesto.

Roseluck: Gracias. Ahora me toca a mí.

Roseluck ahora acorraló a Maria Pony contra la pared de la ducha y al igual que la hizo con a ella. Esta empezó a besar y mordisquear su cuello para luego bajar hasta su flor.

Maria: Me encanta. No pares por favor.

Gemía de placer Maria mientras la tenía sujeta de la cabeza a su compañera para no dejarla escapar y así sentir su húmeda lengua en su interior. Finalmente esta se corrió en su cara y Roseluck lo saboreó.

Roseluck: Tus jugos también están deliciosos.

Y ambas sonrieron. Sin cortar el agua todavía. Ambas cogieron un consolador doble. Roseluck se tumbó en el suelo de la ducha poniendo el consolador en su flor. Mari se pone encima de ella y se coloca el otro extremo del consolador dentro de su feminidad. Una vez metida en las dos. Estas se abrazan fuertemente la una a la otra besándose con pasión. Al mismo tiempo que movían sus flancos la una contra la otra para meterse el consolador doble en lo más profundo de sus intimidades. Sin dejar de besarse. Las dos yeguas geminan de enorme placer al ser mutuamente penetradas. Después de unos minutos. Ambas yeguas se corrieron al mismo tiempo y se caen rendidas en el suelo.

Ambas: Maravilloso.

Dijeron ambas hembras bajo el agua ya templada de la ducha.

Holy Blade estaba cerca de un jacuzzi. El semental llevaba puesto un traje de baño rojo puesto.

Blade: Espero que no tarde. Tengo ganas de tener algo de acción.

Maria: ¿Me esperabas cielo?

El semental pudo ver a la yegua con un hermoso bikini rosa estampado con flores. Muy pequeño y tipo hilo dental. El semental sonrió al verla.

Blade: Bonito bikini. Te hace muy sexy.

Maria: Gracias.

Respondió la pony con una sonrisa.

Blade: ¿Lista para la acción?

Maria: Por supuesto.

Ambos se metieron en el jacuzzi. Ahí se abrazaron el uno al otro y empezaron a besarse con pasión. Sus lenguas danzaban con la otra. Cada una introduciéndose en la boca del otro. Después rompen el beso para recuperar el aire.

Maria: Besas de miedo.

Blade: Tu también hermosa.

Volvieron a besarse apasionadamente. Sin romper el beso. El semental la quitaba la parte superior del bikini de la yegua y lo lanzó fuera del jacuzzi. Vuelven a romper el beso y ahora la quitaba la parte del inferior del bikini tirándolo también fuera. Después recuesta la espalda de la yegua en la pared del jacuzzi.

Blade: Hora de probar tus labios inferiores.

Maria: Pues adelante.

El semental metió la cabeza en el agua hasta llegar a la feminidad de la yegua. Ahí empezó lamerlo con la lengua haciéndola gemir de placer.

María: Ahí. No pares.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos mientras tenía la cabeza del semental sujeta para no dejarle escapar. La pegaso disfrutaba al sentir la lengua del semental en su flor bajo el agua. Después de unos minutos. La yegua se corrió y el semental sacó la cabeza del agua.

Blade: Deliciosa flor.

Maria: ¿Listo para lo que sigue?

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa seductora.

Blade: Por supuesto.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa igual.

Maria recostó al semental sobre la pared del jacuzzi donde el agua le llegaba a la altura del pecho. Ahí le quitó el traje de baño al semental y le masajeó el pene hasta ponerlo bien erecto y duro.

Maria: Uhhhh. Que grande.

Dijo la yegua con una mirada pervertida al ver el enorme miembro del semental.

Blade: Si nena. Todo autentico. Y es todo tuyo.

La yegua se lamió el labio con aire pervertida y metió su cabeza en el agua para chupar apasionadamente el pene del semental. Este lo estaba disfrutando.

Blade: Ahí nena. Chupamela bien.

Decía el semental al cual la tenía agarrada de la cabeza para que no dejara de chupar su pene. Mientras esta saboreaba cada parte de aquel enorme palo del semental hasta que finalmente logra que este eyaculara todo su líquido dentro de su boca. Maria saca su cabeza para coger aire al mismo tiempo que se traga el semen del semental.

Maria: Oh si. El mejor semen que he probado.

Decía la yegua con una amplia sonrisa en los labios al cual el semental se la devolvió.

Blade: Bien hermosa ¿Lista para que te estrene e ingresar en mi lista de OCs femeninas que montaron con Holy Blade?

Preguntó lujuriosamente el semental al cual esta con una sonrisa pervertida se la devolvió.

Maria: Por supuesto. Será genial hacerlo con un semental como tu.

Con Holy Blade todavía sentado. La yegua se montó encima de su pene y ahí comenzaron las penetraciones haciendo que esta gimiera de placer al ser follada con tal semental.

Blade: Por norma. Toda OC femenina que entre en mi fanfic. Tiene la obligación de tener sexo conmigo.

Maria: Y me encanta esa regla. Vamos Follame. Follame. Vamos pecho semental. Demuestra que sabes como follar a una yegua.

Gritaba la yegua entre gritos de placer al ser penetrada.

Blade: Tú eres un poco pervertida ¿Verdad?

La yegua le miró a los ojos con lujuria y le responde.

Maria: Jiji tienes suerte de que soy una pervertida.

Blade: Jeje. Desde luego. Da gusto follar a yeguas así.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que el placer mutuo. Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente y el semental empezó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de la yegua haciéndola gemir de placer.

Maria: Siiiii….siiiii….siiiiiiiii. Vamos cariño, Más fuerte. Hazme sentir una yegua muy caliente.

Blade: Y bien caliente te voy a poner.

Blade la follaba sin piedad. Cosa que Maria le encantaba. A ella le gustaban los sementales que sabían follar salvajemente a una yegua hasta llegar al interior de su útero. Después de unos minutos. El semental sentía que se venía.

Blade: Nena. Me voy a correr.

María: Y yo. Vamos. Tengamos un orgasmo múltiple los dos.

Finalmente de una última estocada. Los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo y la yegua gritó de placer con todas sus fuerzas al sentir el caliente semen del semental introduciéndose en su interior hasta su útero. Los dos se pararon por un momento para descansar por un momento.

Maria: Sin duda. Follas como una bestia.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

Blade: Y eso no es nada ¿Otra ronda?

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa al cual esta le contesta.

Maria: Por supuesto.

La yegua se levanta para superar el límite del agua y coloca sus patas delanteras en el borde del jacuzzi. Miró al semental con unos ojos pervertidos mientras movía sus flancos de forma provocativa.

Maria: ¿Listo para montarme?

Blade: Por supuesto. Ahora verás como folla una semental de verdad.

El semental la agarró de los flancos y le metió de golpe su pene en el ano de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Maria: Ahhhh. Así .hasta el fondo. Quiero que me folles el culo hasta llegar al final.

Blade: Eso está hecho.

Y el semental empezó a embestirla con todas sus fuerzas mientras la yegua disfrutaba de las salvajes penetraciones de este.

Maria: Así. Más fuerte. Follame más fuerte. Me encanta los sementales salvajes que saben como follar a un yegua.

Decía Maria entre gritos al cual el semental la contesto.

Blade: Y a mí me encantan las yeguas salvajes que saben como hacerlas follar. Nena me encanta follarte en ese hermoso y apretado culo que tienes.

Gritaba el semental sin parar de follarla.

Maria: Y a mí me encanta que me folles con tu enorme y erecto pene.

Los dos ponis seguían con su sesión salvaje. La yegua estaba perdiendo las fuerzas en sus patas delanteras y se caía poco a poco.

Blade: Prepárate. Mi pene va a explotar.

Maria: Pues explota dentro de mi. Quiero que me llenes hasta el fondo de tu maravilloso semen.

Finalmente. De una fuerte estocada final. El pene del semental explotó con todas sus fuerzas inundando de semen el interior de la yegua. Al cual esta gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir todo el caliente semen del semental introduciéndose dentro de ella. Los dos caen rendidos sobre el agua del jacuzzi fuertemente abrazados.

Blade: ¿Qué te ha parecido nena?

Maria: Sin duda maravilloso. Sin duda follas como una bestia.

Blade: Si quieres podemos quedar para otro día.

Maria: Eso me encantaría.

Y los dos se dieron un largo y apasionado beso.

**Espero que te haya gustado tu sección "maria pony". Espero tus comentarios.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fanfic hecho a petición de "lifestalker" Autor del fanfic "My little Excalibur"**

**Sus OCs son:**

**LifeStalker: Alicornio blanco del tamaño de la princesa Luna. Melena larga castaña y ojos y ropa color rojo tinto. Carece de cutie mark. Es un dios metamorfo.**

**Suni Liver: alicornio blanco de melena azul en dos tonos (como vinyl pero con un peinado a lo Rainbow dash) suele llevar un traje gris. Su cutie mark es un angel con las alas extendidas.**

LifeStalker y Suni Liver estaban en su casa realizando su gran acto de amor

Suni: Oh Life. Sigue así.

Gemía la yegua de placer sobre la cama al sentir la lengua de su amado pasando en el interior de su flor.

Life: Como desees querida.

El semental la agarró de los flancos para profundizar aun más las lamidas. Suni no paraba de gemir al sentir la lengua de su amado introduciéndose más y más adentro de ella. Finalmente no pudo más y se corrió en su cara. Este se relamió el labio.

Life: Tus jugos son deliciosos.

Suni le sonrió.

Suni: ¿Vamos al siguiente paso?

Life: Por supuesto.

El semental se puso encima de ella y la sostuvo de las patas traseras en alto y fue introduciendo poco a poco su miembro dentro de ella haciéndola gemir levemente. Cuanto estuvo a mitad de camino la penetró de golpe provocándola un enorme gemido de placer.

Suni: Oh siiiii. Vamos Life. Hazme tuya.

Life: Como desees. Esta noche voy a hacerte prácticamente mía.

Y el semental comenzó con las embestidas. Una y otra vez la estaba embistiendo mientras Suni se mordía el labio y se aferraba a la almohada por el placer se sentir el duro miembro de su novio penetrando su feminidad.

Suni: No pares. Por lo que más quieras. No Pares.

Life: Ni pienso hacerlo.

Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas hacia su querida amada. Después de unos minutos. El semental siente que se viene.

Life: Prepárate. Me voy a venir.

Suni: Échamelo todo dentro por favor.

Life la penetraba con fuerza para aumentar la potencia de eyaculación y de una última estocada logra introducir su semilla dentro de su amada. Provocándola un enorme grito de placer a esta al sentir el caliente líquido dentro de ella. Los dos se caen sobre la cama y se dan un beso.

Suni: Eso ha sido espectacular.

Su novio la sonrió.

Life: Me alegro de que te gustara ¿Seguimos?

Suni le sonrió y le respondió.

Suni: Por supuesto.

Ahora la yegua se acostó de lado y el semental se colocó detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura e introduciendo su miembro en el ano de la yegua. Ahí empezó a penetrara provocando que la yegua empezara a disfrutarlo.

Suni: Así. Más fuerte. Hazme el amor.

Life: Te amo mi querida ángel.

Suni: Yo también te amo mi querido dios del amor.

Las embestidas se hacían con cada vez más fuerza aumentando el placer se su amada. La cama estaba ya empapada por el sudor de ambos y el semental sentía que se venía de nuevo.

Life: Me voy a venir en breve.

Suni entre gemidos le contesta.

Suni: Pues hazlo dentro de mi. Lleguemos los dos al orgasmo.

Finalmente de una última estocada. El pene del semental explotó inundando de semen el interior de su amada al cual emite un enorme grito de placer. Los dos exhaustos caen rendidos sobre la cama abrazados el uno del otro.

Suni: Cada vez….lo haces…mejor.

Life: Me alegro…..de que …..te gustara.

Y los dos se dan un apasionado beso antes de irse a dormir.

**Espero que te haya gustado el episodio "lifestalker". No olvides comentar.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "Melisa360" y en parte de "Maria Pony"**

La pegaso Music Word estaba suspendida en el aire por unas cuerdas atadas en sus patas. A ella se la acercaba Maria Pony con una caja y una sonrisa pervertida.

Maria: Hola Music ¿Lista para que nos divirtamos un poco?

Music la devolvió la sonrisa.

Music: Por supuesto.

Maria sacó dos vibradores de la caja y se la metió una a Music por su feminidad y otra en ella. Pulso el botón y los puso en marcha. Las dos yeguas gemían de placer al sentir los aparatos vibrando en su interior.

Music: Ohhhhh. Como me encantan estos cacharros.

Decía la pegaso entre gemido.

Maria: Y a mí.

Respondió su compañera gimiendo igual que ella. Luego de un rato. Cuando sus feminidades estaban ya húmedas por la vibración de los aparatos. Maria quitó ambos aparatos y se coloca encima de ella colocando su feminidad encima de su cara.

Maria: ¿Lista?

Music: Lista.

Y ambas empezaron a lamer la feminidad de la otra. Una y otra vez pasaban la lengua provocando placer a la otra.

Maria: Ohhhh. Chupame bien el culo.

Music: Y tú el mío.

Las dos yeguas seguían chupando y gimiendo hasta que finalmente ambas se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Ahora Maria cogío un doble consolador y se colocó a su compañera y luego en ella colocándose encima de Music. Con una sonrisa pervertida le dice a su compañera.

Maria: Hora de ponerse en acción.

Music: Por supuesto.

Respondió su compañera con una sonrisa igual de pervertida. Maria empezó mover sus flancos de arriba abajo provocando que el consolador doble se introduzca en ella al mismo tiempo que su compañera. Las dos yeguas gemían de placer por la doble penetración.

Music: Ohhhh. Me encantan los consoladores dobles.

Maria: Y a mí.

Dijeron ambas entre gemidos. Sin dejar de mover los flancos. Maria besó apasionadamente su compañera al cual esta la correspondió el beso. Danzando sus lengua en un juego apasionado. Finalmente ambas se corren al mismo tiempo.

Music: Maravilloso.

Maria: Sin duda lo es.

Blade: Habéis estado las dos fantásticas.

Respondió Holy Blade que lo estaba filmando con una cámara. Las dos yeguas sonrieron y miraron lujuriosas al semental.

Maria: Bueno ¿Y si ahora aumentamos la diversión?

Decía la yegua mientras desataba a su compañera. El semental sonrió.

Blade: Ya me imagino cual es.

Finalmente sobre la cama. El semental estaba tumbado sobre la cama mientras en un lado. Music Word lo estaba besando mientras masajeaba el miembro y el semental la masajeaba el flanco. Mientras en el otro lado. Maria pony le lamía el cuerno. Después de un rato. Ambas yeguas se acercan a su miembro erecto.

Music y Maria: Hora de saborear un buen pene de semental

Dijeron ambas a la vez entre risas. Inmediatamente se dispusieron a lamerlo y chuparlo. Provocando que el semental se sintiera en el cielo

Blade: Oh si. Teniendo sexo con cos hermosas OCs. Sin duda lo mejor que puede pasar a un macho.

Las dos yeguas seguían con lo suyo. Saboreando cada parte del enorme y erecto pene.

Music: Sin duda un gran pene.

Maria: Al cual da gusto chupar.

El semental se sentía en la gloria al sentir el tacto de las dulces lenguas de ambas yeguas saboreando cada parte de su miembro. Después de uno minutos. El semental no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó todo su líquido en la cara de ambas yeguas. Estas lo saborearon y se pasaron la lengua mutuamente para tomar cada gota de semen que quedaba.

Music: Delicioso.

Maria: El mejor semen que hay.

Dijeron ambas con una sonrisa. Ahora ambas yeguas se sientan sobre la cama con Holy Blade enfrente de ellas. Con una sonrisa traviesa le dicen a Holy Blade.

Maria: Adelante.

Music: Prueba nuestras ubres.

El semental miró las ubres de ambas y se le ocurrió una idea.

Blade: Se como mejorar esto.

El semental usó su magia e hinchó las ubres de ambas hasta tener el tamaño que las de Milky Way. Estas se sorprendieron un poco ante el nuevo tamaño de sus ubres.

Music: Carai.

Maria: Ahora las tenemos enormes.

El semental sonrió y se acercó a las de Music lamiendo y succionando sus ubres. Provocando grandes gemidos de placer a esta hasta que esta soltó grandes cantidades de leche. Luego paso con las de María repitiendo el proceso y haciéndola gemir a ella también. Y al igual que su compañera. Sus ubres soltaron grandes cantidades de leche.

Blade: Nenas. Vuestra leche sin duda es deliciosa.

Ambas sonrieron maliciosamente. Con sus ubres todavía grandes. Se levantaron y tumbaron al semental sobre la cama y estas se pusieron encima de este.

Maria: Hola de aumentar la diversión.

Music colocó su flor encima de la cara del semental mientras Maria coloca la suya sobre el pene del semental. Este iba lamiendo la flor de Music mientras penetraba con su pene en la feminidad de la yegua.

Maria: Vamos. Follame. Métemela bien por el culo.

Music: Y a mi chupame bien el culo.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas al igual que sus lamidas. Aumentando el placer de ambas. Finalmente logra hacer correr a Music al mismo tiempo que inunda con su semen el interior de Maria. Provocando que ambas yeguas gimieran de placer con fuerza.

Después de descansar un rato. Cambian de posición. Music se pone en posición de perrito con Maria colocando su feminidad delante de ella. Holy Blade la agarró de los flancos a Music y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza haciendo gemir a esta de placer.

Music: Así. Follame bien en mi ano.

Blade: Bien os voy a follar a las dos en eso hermosos culos que tenéis.

Mientras el semental la embestía. Music chupaba la flor y las grandes ubres de Maria haciéndola gemir de placer.

Maria: Así hermana. Chupame bien mi flor y mis ubres.

Y Music aumentó la profundidad de las lamidas como el placer de su compañera al mismo tiempo que el semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Luego de un rato. Holy Blade siente que se viene.

Blade: Voy a llegar al climax.

Finalmente de una última estocada. Su pene explotó en el interior de Music haciéndola gritar de placer al sentir el caliente semen dentro de ella.

Music: Oh si. Me encanta sentir todo tu semen caliente dentro de mi culo.

Blade: Y a mí me encanta echarlo todo dentrote ese hermoso culo que tienes.

Ahora ambas yeguas se colocan de lado enfrente de ellas. Juntado sus grandes ubres y con una sonrisa pervertida. Animan al semental a hacerlo. El semental sonrió e introdujo su pene entre las ubres de ambas y comenzó a embestirlas. Provocando que ambas gimieran de placer al sentir en sus ubres el duro miembro del semental.

Music: Me encanta.

Maria: Y a mí.

Después de varias embestidas. El pene del semental explotó de nuevo y eyaculó todo su líquido entre las dos yeguas. Los tres caen agotados sobre la cama con Holy Blade en medio y ambas yeguas abrazándole.

Maria: Sin duda sabes como follara unas yeguas.

Blade: Ya ves. Cuando se trata de dar caña a unas hermosas yeguas.

Music: Desde luego.

Y los tres se rieron.

**Y acaba el capítulo "Melisa360" y "Maria Pony". Espero que os haya gustada a ambas y me dejéis vuestros comentarios.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**En esta última parte usaré al OC de " drshadow. elponyerizo" y el de "maria pony" entre ellos ¿Por que? me lo preguntareis. Bueno. Eso es algo que solo sabrán esos dos.**

En una habitación. Estaba Shadow tumbado sobre una cama esperando aun yegua para tener algo de diversión. Solo que no sabe quien es ni que aspecto tiene.

Shadow: Espero que no tarde mucho. Holy Blade me ha asegurado que esta yegua es una autentica depredadora en la cama y a mi me viene bien algo de diversión.

Dijo entre risas el semental. Por el pasillo iba Maria pony al cual había quedado con un semental pero no sabía quien era.

Maria: Espero no llegar tarde. Holy Blade me ha asegurado que después de él. El semental en cuestión sabe como montarla con yeguas. A ver si es verdad. Porque tengo ganas de divertirme.

Pensaba pervertidamente la yegua. Finalmente llega a la puerta de la habitación. Pero justo cuando la abra. Se va la luz.

Maria: Valla hombre. Se fue la luz.

Shadow: Hola ¿Eres la yegua que estuve esperando?

Maria: Y tu debes ser el semental con quine voy a tener mucha diversión en la cama (¿Por qué me suena su voz?

Shadow: Por supuesto hermosa (¿Por qué me resulta conocida su voz?) ¿Empezamos preciosa?

Maria: Ni lo dudes guapo.

Pese a la oscuridad. Podían verse levemente sus siluetas. Maria se puso encima de Shadow y empezaron a besarse con pasión.

Maria: (Por la forma. Diría que es un pony de tierra)

Shadow: (Es una pegaso sin duda).

En la sala de fusibles. Estaba Holy Blade con una sonrisa traviesa.

Blade: Jejejeje. La cara que pondrán los dos en cuanto restablezca la luz.

Se reían entre dientes el alicornio.

Mientras. La pareja aun a oscuras. Se dejaban llevar por completo por sus instintos. Ambos se besaban en una incesante pelea de lenguas mientras daban vueltas por la cama. Finalmente rompen el beso para recobrar el aliento y Shadow baja hasta la feminidad de Mari.

Shadow: Voy a probar tus labios inferiores hermosa.

Maria: Pues hazlo. Es todo tuyo.

Dijo la yegua de forma seductora. El semental empezó a lamer cada parte de la flor de la yegua. Provocando que esta suelte grandes gemidos de placer.

Maria: Oh si. No pares. Lame bien mi flor.

Shadow: Tus jugos….son deliciosos.

María apoyaba completamente la cabeza en la almohada por el placer que sentía. Al final de un rato. Esta se corrió en al cara del semental.

Maria: Sin duda sabes como dar placer a una yegua.

Shadow: Me alegro de que te encante.

Maria: Ahora me toca a mí darte placer.

Recostó al semental en la cama y se acercó a su miembro ya erecto. Maria lo palpaba para comprobar su tamaño.

Maria: (Valla. Si que la tiene grande. Mejor).

La yegua empezó a lamer desde la base y lentamente hasta llegar a la punta donde empezó a darle lamidas. El semental disfrutaba de cómo le chupaba su miembro.

Shadow: Vamos hermosa. Sigue así.

Decía el semental al cual se sentía en el cielo. Y aun más cuando esta se lo jaló todo.

Shadow: (Madre mía. Que buena es).

La yegua chupaba con furia el miembro del semental. Como si no hubiera un mañana. El semental le encantaba eso y quería que durase. Pero su miembro no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en la boca de la yegua al cual se lo tragó todo.

Maria: No está mal.

Shadow: Y aun queda lo mejor.

La yegua se puso a cuatro patas y este la agarró de la cintura. E introdujo de una sola estocada su pene en el ano de la yegua. Provocando que esta gimiera de placer.

María: Ahí. Muy bien.

El semental la embestía una y otra vez mientras Maria lo disfrutaba.

Maria: Vamos. Más fuerte. Métemela más adentro.

Shadow: Como quieras hermosa.

Sin soltarla de la cintura. El semental la cogió y el se quedó sentado sobre el borde de la cama con ella encima suya. Ahí continuó con las embestidas mientras Maria daba botes.

Maria: Así. Hasta el fondo. Noto como llega a mi útero.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos de placer.

Shadow: Bien adentro de lo pienso meter.

El semental continuaba con las penetraciones con cada vez mayor fuerza y profundidad. Finalmente el semental no pudo aguantar más y eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la yegua, provocando en esta un gran grito de placer. Los dos caen sobre la cama.

Maria: Sin duda follad muy bien.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. Si no fuera por la oscuridad. Podría ver al semental sonreír también.

Shadow: ¿Otro asalto?

Maria: Por supuesto.

El semental se tumbó en la cama y la yegua se colocó encima de su pene erecto. Ella lo colocó en su feminidad y la metió de golpe provocando un leve gemido de placer.

Shadow: Prepárate para recibir lo tuyo.

Maria: Si por favor. Métemela bien.

El semental empezó a embestirla mientras la yegua cabalgaba encima suya.

Maria: Así no pares.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos.

Shadow: Que buen culo tienes. Da gusto follarte en él.

Maria: Y tu tienes un buen pene. Me encanta que me folles con él.

El semental se reincorporó. La agarró de la cintura y la besó con pasión. Sin cortar el beso el semental la siguió penetrando hasta que notó que su miembro iba a explotar.

Shadow: Mi miembro va a entrar en erupción.

Maria: Pues erupciona dentro de mí.

Y después de varios minutos. El miembro del semental finalmente explotó inundando de semen el interior de la yegua al cual gritaba de puro placer al sentir el caliente semen del semental dentro de ella.

Shadow: ¿Te gustó preciosa?

Maria: Me ha encantado.

Holy Blade que lo veía todo desde una cámara oculta con visión nocturna. Decidió que ya era hora de dar la luz.

Blade: Hora de la sorpresa.

Dijo maliciosamente el alicornio mientras subía la palanca de la luz. Nada más iluminarse el cuarto donde estaba la pareja. Ambos ponis pudieron finalmente verse la cara y quedarse enormemente sorprendidos al ver al pony con quien tuvo sexo.

Ambos: ¿Tu?

Dijeron ambos a la vez enormemente sorprendidos.

**Quizás lo que leáis esta última parte no lo entendáis. Eso es un tema que a los dueños de los dos OCs tendréis que preguntar.**

**Los interesados en dejarme sus OCs para temas lemon. No dudéis en mandarme sus datos por mi correo personal en Fanfiction.**


	11. Capítulo 11

Unas luces provenientes de unos grandes focos iluminaban lo que parecía un gran ring de lucha libre. En medio de ella estaba como presentador un pony de tierra con gafas de sol.

Presentador: Damas y caballeros. Bienvenidos a lo que puede ser el combate lemon del siglo.

Decía el presentador. Todo el público gritó de ovación.

Presentador: A mi derecha tenemos a nada más y nada menos que Holy Blade. El gran semental que todas las yeguas quieren tener sexo salvaje con él. Conocido como la gran bestia indomable. Ya que ninguna hembra se la resiste en la cama.

Decía el presentador señalando a Holy Blade que saludaba con el casco y recibía la ovación del público.

Presentador: Como ya conocéis la mayoría. Holy Blade es aclamado por las hembras por ser una autentica máquina sexual en la cama. Ninguna hembra se la resiste.

Blade: Puede darlo por seguro.

Respondió el semental con una sonrisa.

Presentador: Y a mi izquierda tenemos a Luxiana.

Dijo el presentador a una extraña pony negro con rayas moradas oscuro, cuernos morados, ojos de dragón rojo sangre, cuerno de unicornio negro, y alas de dragón, crin morada oscuro y negro y cutie mark de una sombra de un dragón verde.

Presentador: Seguramente os preguntáis que clase de yegua es. Pues bien. Ella se llama Luxiana y es una demoniatic, una pony mitad demonio, ella es bisexual y le encanta tener relaciones con sementales y yeguas. La llaman la yegua de hierro ya que ni un semental ni yegua pudo agotarla antes.

**Nota autor: Luxiana es una OC de mega 1234**

Luxiana: Desde luego que sí.

El publicó gritó de ovación mientras la yegua saludaba con el casco con una sonrisa.

Presentador: Estos dos grandes e insaciables ponis sexuales. Competirán el uno contra el otro en una gran pelea sexual por el gran premio Pony Sexual de Hierro ¿Quién de estas dos grandes máquinas de sexo conseguirá el premio?

Blade: Sin duda ese seré yo.

Comentó confiado el semental.

Luxiana: Sin duda yo seré la ganadora.

Comentó la yegua con una sonrisa confiada.

Presentador: Ya conocéis las reglas. El objetivo es agotar sexualmente al otro. No importa lo métodos. Si uno de los dos ponis cae agotado al suelo y no se levanta a la cuenta de diez. Perderá el combate. Y ahora comenzará el combate. Que gane el más insaciable.

Blade y Luxiana: Eso pienso hacer.

Dijeron ambos a la vez con una sonrisa confiada.

Ambos ponis se preparaban para el encuentro. En ese instante sonó la campana.

Nada más oír la campana. Los dos adversarios se acercaron al uno al otro con miradas y sonrisa desafiantes mientras los dos daban vueltas formando un círculo.

Blade: Enhorabuena preciosa. Perderás el combate pero tendrás el mejor sexo de tu vida con el mejor semental que hay.

Dijo desafiante el semental. La yegua le respondió.

Luxiana: En tus sueños. Sin duda el premio será para mí. Hasta ahora ningún macho o hembra logró agotarme antes.

Respondió la yegua igual de desafiante.

Blade: Perfecto. Eso significará que mi victoria tendrá mucho más merito. Prepárate preciosa para enfrentarte a la mayor máquina sexual que existe. Yo.

Luxiana: Lo mismo te digo yo a ti.

En ese momento. Los dos se abalanzaron sobre el otro como depredadores y empezaron a besarse con pasión y lujuriosa. Los dos se acostaron en el suelo y dieron vueltas y más vueltas como bestias salvajes por el suelo del ring mientras se besaban sin parar. Peleando sus lenguas sin darse tregua en una intensa lucha de dominación donde cada una trataba de superar a la otra. Su apasionado beso duró varios e intensos minutos, cada uno saboreando los labios del otro. Hasta que finalmente rompen el beso para recuperar el aire.

Los dos ponis se miran con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Holy Blade empezó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de la yegua demonio. Provocando leves gemidos de placer. Sin duda la yegua lo estaba disfrutando. Poco a poco el semental fue bajando hasta llegar a la flor de esta. Lo estuvo contemplando por un rato mientras se lamía el labio.

Blade: Linda flor. La pienso repasar pero que muy bien.

Dijo el semental con lujuria.

Luxiana: Pues hazlo. A ver que tal lo haces.

El semental sin perder un minuto más. Empezó a lamer con furia y saña la vagina de la yegua. Provocando en esta grandes gemidos de placer al sentir el tacto de la lengua del semental en su interior. Sin duda ella lo estaba disfrutando.

Luxiana: Así. No pares por favor.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos.

Blade: Ya lo creo que no parare. Esta es una de los mejores jugos que he probado en mi vida.

Decía el semental sin dejar de lamer y chupar aquella maravillosa flor. La agarró de los flancos para profundizar las lamidas y meter cada vez más adentro en la feminidad de la yegua. Los gemidos de esta se hacían cada vez más fuerte.

Luxiana: Ah…ah…ahhhhhh. Me encanta. Me voy a correr.

Finalmente la yegua se corrió en la cara del semental. Este saboreó todos sus jugos.

Blade: Delicioso.

La yegua lo miró pervertidamente mientras acostaba al semental en el suelo del ring.

Luxiana: Bien. Ahora me toca a mí.

La yegua empezó a masturbar con sus cascos el miembro del semental hasta que logra que este abandone su funda. La yegua se quedó mirando por un rato el enorme y erecto pene del semental.

Luxiana: Impresionante. Sin duda este es el pene más grande que he visto nunca.

Dijo la yegua impresionada por el enorme y erecto pene del semental. El semental se rió.

Blade: Y es todo tuyo. No te cortes y disfruta.

Luxiana sonrió mientras se lamía el labio ante la idea de poder saborear tal colosal pene.

Luxiana: Allá voy. No pienso dejar ni un solo punto sin repasar.

Decía la yegua con lujuria mientras masturbaba el erecto pene del semental. Pasó su lengua por la base del pene. Lentamente pero sin pausa. Fue lamiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la punta del semental. Este lo estaba disfrutando al sentir el roce de la lengua de la pony en su miembro erecto.

Blade: Ahí nena. Chupamela bien.

La yegua lamía el pene del semental como si un helado se tratase. Después de unos minutos. Se jaló entero el erecto pene y empezó a chuparlo como si no hubiera mañana.

Blade: Por Celestia. Sigue así. Que mamada más sensacional.

Comentaba el semental al sentir como le succionaba el pene la yegua. Esta dejo de chupar por un momento y le contestó.

Luxiana: Por supuesto. Nada me encanta más que chupar un buen y erecto pene de un gran semental.

Y volvió a chuparlo. El semental se sentía en el cielo al sentir el enorme placer que le daba la yegua mientras le chupaban el pene. Después de varios e intensos minutos. El semental no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la boca de la yegua. Luxiana se lo tragó todo saboreando cada litro de semen que podía recoger con la boca y limpió el pene del semental de cualquier rastro de semen que quedara.

Luxiana: Delicioso.

Blade: Bien preciosa. Ahora que hemos terminado los calentamientos. Ahora que empiece la acción.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa seductora. La pony demonio se la devolvió.

Luxiana: Por supuesto.

Blade tumbó a la yegua en el suelo del ring. Acercó su miembro a la feminidad de esta y la fue penetrando poco a poco. Cuando estuvo a la mitad. La metió de golpe provocando un gran gemido de placer a la yegua.

Luxiana: Ahí. Hasta el fondo. Folla a tu diablesa.

Dijo la pony diablesa entre gemido. El semental la respondió.

Blade: Bien pienso follarte preciosa. Sin duda da gusto follara a hermosas diablesas como tú.

Presentador: Ahora comienza las penetraciones.

El semental la embestía sin piedad mientras la yegua lo tenía bien agarrado para no dejarle escapar. Holy Blade estaba dispuesto a ganar y por se empleaba a fondo en sus embestirla. La yegua gemía con cada vez más fuerza con las penetraciones que sentía en su interior.

Luxiana: Mas fuerte. Follame más fuerte.

Blade: Bien fuerte te pienso follarte. Pienso llevarme el premio a casa.

Luxiana: Eso si no lo gano yo antes.

Dijo la yegua mirándole al semental con ojos y sonrisa retadora. El semental se la devolvió.

Blade: ¿Aun crees que puede ganarme hermosa?

Luxiana: Yo me tiro a seis machos o hembras en un solo día.

Sin dejar de follarla el semental la responde.

Blade: Y yo soy capaz de montarse a 10 yeguas de una tirada.

Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida que se picaban entre ellos.

Luxiana: Yo soy capaz de soportar 10 tríos de macho 10 tríos de yeguas

Blade: Y yo soy capaz de realizar hasta 15 incluso 20 tríos de yeguas cuando me aplico a fondo.

Las embestidas se volvieron salvajes como los gemidos de la yegua. Finalmente ambos sienten que van a venirse.

Blade: Me vengo.

Luxiana: Y yo. Vamos. Échamelo todo hasta el fondo.

Blade: Ahí viene mi carga.

Después de unas embestidas salvajes. Ambos llegan al clímax. El semental eyaculó toda su esperma en el interior de la yegua. Provocándola un enorme grito de placer a esta que se oyó por todo el estadio. Después. Los dos se miraron por un momento a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Blade: ¿Te rindes preciosa?

Luxiana: Para nada.

A Holy Blade le gustó la respuesta.

Blade: Mejor. Habría sido muy aburrido haber ganado a la yegua de hierro tan fácilmente.

Luxiana: Curioso. Yo te iba a decir lo mismo.

Los dos se rieron desafiantes. El semental se tumbó en el suelo y la yegua se colocó encima de este. Colocando el pene erecto del semental dentro de feminidad. Ahí comenzó a cabalgar.

Blade: Ahí nena. Cabalga bien. Como me encanta tu culo.

Decía el semental mientras la agarraba de los flancos para embestirla con mayor profundidad mientras la yegua apoyaba sus cascos en el pecho del semental y cabalgaba sobre su pene.

Luxiana: Y a mí me encanta tu pene. Vamos. Quiero montarme sobre tu pene. Quiero cabalgarlo.

Gritaba la yegua entre placer mientras era embestida y esta tenía la visita perdida en el cielo y la lengua fuera por el placer causado.

Blade: Ya veo que eres toda una vaquera. Ahora verás lo que es bueno.

El semental aumentó la profundad de las embestidas. La yegua aumentó el volumen de los gemidos. Cosa que para el semental era música para sus oídos.

Blade: Veo que lo estas disfrutando. Ríndete y tendré piedad contigo.

Luxiana: De eso nada. Pienso ganar como sea. Ríndete tú.

Blade: Con que te crees más insaciable que yo ¿Eh? Pues vamos a verlo.

Y el semental la embistió con mayor profundidad y penetración. La yegua podía sentir como el pene del semental atravesaba sus paredes vaginales hasta llegar a su útero. Y eso la encantaba. La yegua se apoyó en el pecho del semental y empezaron a besarse con pasión. El semental sentía que se venía de nuevo. Después de varias estocadas. El semental echó de nuevo su esperma en el interior de la yegua. Esta emitió un enorme gemido de placer al cual era ahogado por el beso al sentir todo el preciado semen del semental en el interior de su útero. Los dos se pararon por un momento y se miraron a los ojos.

Blade: ¿Qué? ¿Admites la derrota?

Respondió el semental con la respiración entre cortada. La yegua le respondió.

Luxiana: Nunca. Tengo intención de ganar.

Respondió la yegua en el mismo estado que él. El semental sonrió ante su respuesta. Ahora Luxiana se puso a cuatro patas mostrando sus flancos.

Luxiana: Bien vaquero. A ver como montas a las hembras.

Comento seductoramente la pony mientras movía provocativamente sus flancos. El semental la miró con lujuria.

Blade: Ahora verás hermosa.

La agarró de los flancos y se la metió de una sola vez su pene en el ano de la yegua. Haciéndola gritar enormemente de placer.

Luxiana: Ohhhhh siiiiiii. Ahí muy bien. Me encanta que me follen por ahí.

Blade: Pues bien fuerte te pienso follarte por ahí.

Comentó el semental mientras la embestía salvajemente y sin piedad. La yegua lo estaba disfrutando.

Luxiana: No pares por favor. Me encanta sentir ese erecto pene tuyo en mi ano mientras me follas.

Blade: Y a mí me encanta sentir ese estrecho y apretado ano en mi pene mientras te follo.

Los dos siguieron con su unión sexual salvaje. Sus cuerpos chorreaban de sudor por el enorme esfuerzo sexual realizado entre los dos contendientes.

Blade: Si nena. Me encanta follarte en ese hermoso y apretado culo que tienes.

Decía el semental sin dejar de follarla.

Luxiana: Y a mí me encanta que me folles con ese enorme y erecto pene.

Los dos contendientes seguían con su sexo sin parar dispuestos a ganar al otro como sea.

Blade: Mi pene va a explotar.

Luxiana: Pues explota dentro de mi. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Blade: Aya va.

Y finalmente el pene de Holy Blade explota e inunda de semen el interior de la yegua provocándola un enorme grito de placer al sentir todo su interior llenándose de semen del semental.

Luxiana: Oh si. Me encanta sentir todo ese caliente semen dentro de mi culo.

Blade: Y a mi me encanta echártelo todo mi preciado semen en tu hermoso culo.

Los dos se pararon por un momento para descansar. El semental mira a la yegua.

Blade: ¿Te rindes ya hermosa?

Luxiana: Nunca.

Ahora todo cambia a otra postura de ambos. Luxiana de espalda agarrada por las cuerdas del ring. Mientras Holy Blade la mantiene en alto por sus patas traseras de ella y empezó a embestirla.

Presentador: Parece que Holy Blade tiene arrinconada a su rival contra las cuerdas.

El semental la embestía sin piedad con intención de ganarla. La yegua mientras gemía de placer también aguantaba como podía. Sus cuerpos ya estaban cubiertos de intenso sudor por el enorme esfuerzo sexual de ambos.

Blade: Nena. No tienes nada que hacer contra mí. Pienso ganarte en esto.

Dijo retador el semental mientras la embestía. La yegua lejos de intimidarse le respondió.

Luxiana: No me llaman la yegua de hierro por nada. Aun pienso darlo todo en este combate.

Las embestidas del semental se volvieron frenéticas y salvajes. La yegua no paraba de gemir de placer. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a darse tregua. Finalmente el semental echó toda su esperma dentro de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer a esta. Finalmente suelta a la yegua y esta se cae al suelo. El árbitro del encuentro empezó a contar.

Arbitro: 1….2…..3…4…..5…..

El semental reía triunfante mientras el público aclamaba para que se levantara Luxiana. Finalmente esta con un gran esfuerzo. Logra levantarse.

Luxiana: No tengo intención de abandonar a la primera caída.

El semental sonrió por eso.

Blade me alegra oír eso.

La yegua se tiró hacia él y lo acorraló contra una esquina del ring. Lo agarro de los hombros y empezó a mover sus flancos sobre le pene del semental.

Presentador: Ahora comienza el contraataque de Luxiana.

La yegua movía los flancos sin parar en el pene del semental mientras este lo estaba disfrutando.

Blade: Como se nota que esto se te da bien.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa.

Luxiana: Por supuesto. En esto soy imbatible.

La yegua aumentó el ritmo de cómo movía sus flancos colándose el pene del semental dentro de ella. El constante roce de la feminidad de la yegua provoca que el pene del semental eyacule enormes cantidades de semen en el interior de esta. Después esta se levanta dejando al semental tendido en el suelo. El árbitro comenzó a contar.

Arbitro: 1…..2….3…4…5….

La yegua sonreía ante su inminente victoria mientras el público gritaba para que el semental se levantara. Finalmente Holy Blade con gran esfuerzo logra levantarse y mirar con una sonrisa retadora a la yegua.

Blade: Aun tengo cuerda para rato.

Luxiana: Me alegra oír eso.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

Ahora la situación cambio ahora a que Luxiana tumbada de lado con Holy Blade detrás de ella agarrándola de una pierna y penetrándola por atrás. Una y otra vez la embestía sin piedad. El suelo del ring estaba ya cubierto por el sudor desprendido por ambos ponis al cual ninguno estaba dispuesto darse tregua al otro. Su deseo de ganar al otro a toda costa los motivaba a seguir adelante sin parar. Holy Blade la follaba una y otra vez sin parar con intención de agotar a la indomable yegua mientras Luxiana aguantaba como podía para ganar en resistencia al salvaje semental. Después de varias embestidas. El semental se corre en el interior de la yegua.

Los dos están quietos por un momento pero vuelven a reanudar su combate. Esta vez con el semental sentado con la yegua dándole la espalda. Este la agarra de la espalda y la vuelve a embestir una y otra vez. Haciendo que la yegua pegara varios botes.

Blade: Tengo intención…de ganar este combate preciosa.

Dijo el semental en forma retadora. La yegua le responde.

Luxiana: No…..si lo gano yo antes.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a admitir la derrota. Estaban dispuestos a llegar hasta el final. Después de varias embestidas más. El semental volvió a correrse en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar una vez más de placer. Al final ambos se caen al suelo agotados. El árbitro empezó a contar.

Arbitro: 1….2…..3…..4…..5….6…7…..

Los dos rivales se levantan del suelo. Ambos enormemente sudados por el esfuerzo sexual y por las grandes ganas de ganar al otro. Los dos se miraron desafiantes con una sonrisa retadora.

Blade: Has sido una gran rival. Pero ahora voy a ganar este combate.

Luxiana: Tú también has sido un duro adversario. Hasta ahora ningún macho me había aguantado tanto. Y pienso ser yo quien gane.

Ahora todo se reducía entre dos cansados y calientes ponis dispuestos a darlo todo. Holy Blade estaba sentado en el suelo del ring con Luxiana encima de él. Ambos fuertemente abrazados al otro comenzaron el asalto final con Holy Blade follandola a Luxiana. Los dos estaban aplicando las últimas fuerzas que quedaban en darlo todo. Dispuestos a ganar al otro como sea en un gran y último asalto final donde cualquiera de los dos podría ganar. La yegua gemía de placer al ser embestida mientras el semental la follaba sin parar. Después de varios minutos que parecían eternos. Ambos sentías que se iban a venir por última vez.

Blade: Me vengo…..

Luxiana: Y yo…..

Con las últimas fuerzas que quedaban. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Luxiana gritó con sus últimas fuerzas mientras Holy Blade inundaba de semen el interior de la yegua con las fuerzas que quedaban. Después de eso. Ambos se quedaron estáticos por un momento.

El público humedeció ante el resultado final. Todo el mundo veía a la pareja donde cualquiera de los dos podía caer en cualquier momento. Finalmente. Después de varios minutos que parecían eternos. Luxiana cayó al suelo agotada y Holy Blade con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Se pone de pie. El árbitro comenzó a contar.

Arbitro: 1…..2…3…4…..5…..6…

Una agotada y sudada Luxiana intentó levantarse con todas sus fuerzas. Pero por primera vez desde que comenzó su gran carrera sexual. Estaba prácticamente agotada y sin fuerzas. Incapaz de levantarse.

Arbitro: 7….8…..9….10.

En el momento que terminó de contar el arbitro. Sonó la campana del fin del combate. El publicó gritó con entusiasmo la victoria de Holy Blade al cual cansado y tremendamente sudado. Trató de saludar al público.

Presentador: Tenemos al ganador. Holy Blade la bestia indomable. Es nuestro campeón del Pony Sexual del Hierro.

Y la gente gritó y aplaudió con fuerza mientras Holy Blade alzaba el trofeo de campeón.

Pasaron dos días desde la victoria de Holy Blade la bestia indomable contra Luxiana la yegua de hierro. Los dos estaban en la gran mansión de Holy Blade realizando su propia competición fuera del campeonato. La yegua estaba encima del semental apoyando sus cascos en el pecho del semental mientras este la embestía. Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos por la gran acción entre los dos.

Luxiana: Vamos Holy Blade. Follame. Follame. Hasta el final.

Decía la yegua mientras cabalgaba sobre el gran pene del semental.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa. Bien te pienso follar.

Respondió el semental mientras la seguía follandola salvajemente. Luego de unos minutos. El semental eyaculó todo su líquido en el interior de la yegua provocando que esta grite de placer y caiga sobre le pecho del semental. Los dos ponis se besan apasionadamente y se acuestan sobre la cama.

Luxiana: Eres increíble Holy Blade. No me importa haber perdido el campeonato. Al final tuve el mejor sexo de toda mi vida.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al semental. Este la respondió.

Blade: Tu también estuviese increíble. Solo conocí a una yegua que aguantó tanto como tu hermosa.

Luxiana: ¿Y quien es Blade?

Blade: Fue hace muchos años. Ni creo que la conozcas.

¿?: Oh. Ya creo que si me conoce.

Los dos se dieron cuenta de una pony que estaba enfrente de ellos cerca de la cama. Era una pony gris con rayas rojo oscuro con alas de dragón, ojos de dragón oscuro, crin rojo oscuro, cuerno gris en la frente y cuernos rojo oscuro sobre la cabeza, pecas blancas y cutie mark de un ala de fuego. Portaba una cazadora de color rojo sangre. Holy Blade la reconoció en el acto.

Blade: ¿Lujury Blood?

Luxiana: ¿Mama?

El semental se sorprendió al averiguar que la yegua demoniatic que estaba delante de él. Era la madre de Luxiana.

**Nota autor: Lujury Blood es una OC es de mega 1234 pero yo le puse el nombre.**

Blade: ¿Lujury es tu madre?

Luxiana: Así es Blade.

La madre sonrió y les dijo.

Lujury: Vine en cuanto me enteré de vuestro combate sexual. Y debo decir que fue uno de los mejores que he visto.

Blade: Esto…gracias. Se nota que Luxiana es tu hija. Sin duda es toda una fiera sexual en la cama.

La madre se rió levemente.

Lujury: Si. Y ya veo que has creado buenos lazos con nuestra hija Blade.

Blade: Si. Nuestra…..

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Lujury y respondió sorprendido.

Blade: Espera ¿Ella es mi hija?

Luxiana: ¿El es mi padre?

Respondió igual de sorprendida la yegua.

Blade: Pero si es eso cierto.

Luxiana: Eso significa.

Ambos: Que he tenido relaciones sexuales con mi propia/o hija/padre.

Dijeron los dos al unísono. Lujury se rió.

Lujury: Sabia que averiguarlo os causaría un gran impresión.

Luxiana: Mama ¿Cuándo conociste a papa?

Preguntó curiosa Luxiana a su madre. Esta la contestó.

Lujury: Fue en el combate Pony Sexual de Hierro de hace unos 22 años. Yo era la campeona invicta por 50 años seguidos. Era conocida como la yegua de hierro de aquel entonces porque ningún macho lograba agotarme. Ganaba combates y combates después de largas sesiones sexuales.

Luxiana: ¿Por cincuenta años? Valla record.

Comentó impresionada su hija al enterarse del enorme record de su madre.

Lujury: Jejejeje. Si. Y hasta ahora ninguna yegua lo ha superado todavía. Pero un día. En el torneo me enfrenté a tu padre. El entonces era un semental con apenas diez años de experiencia sexual. Pensé que seria otro macho presuntuoso al cual caería como los demás sin apenas cansarme. Que equivocada estaba.

Blade: Te di caña aquel día.

Respondió el semental con una sonrisa al cual Lujury se la devolvió.

Lujury: Ya lo creo que si. Aquel día tú padre y yo tuvimos posiblemente el mayor y legendario combate sexual de aquella época. Los dos nos esforzamos al máximo en ganar al otro. Duraron horas y horas de interminables posiciones y embestidas. Al final contra todo pronostico. Yo caí derrotada y tu padre se hizo el campeón. Mi racha de victorias se echó abajo. Pero no me importó ya que tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida en aquel día y la semana que estuvimos juntos en sesiones salvajes en su casa.

Blade: Ya lo creo. Tuve que emplearme a fondo para ganarla aquel día. Pero te fuiste una semana desde que tuvimos nuestro combate ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirme al menos?

Lujury sentía mucha pena en contestarle pero finalmente le dice.

Lujury: Bueno eso…..es porque descubrí que me quedé embarazada de ti.

Holy Blade se sorprendió al oírla decir eso.

Blade: Imposible. En mis relaciones con hembras. Yo siempre huso un hechizo para evitar embarazarlas. La única ocasión que no lo use fue en el torneo ya que usan un hechizo especial para evitar los embarazos accidentales.

Lujury: Cierto. Pero aquel día en concreto. Por lo visto a los muy idiotas se les olvido poner el hechizo. Y aquel día en el torneo. Me dejaste embarazada.

Blade estaba sorprendido por la revelación.

Blade: Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podría haberte ayudado. Criar juntos a nuestra hija.

Lujury: Era mi problema Blade. No quería meterte en eso.

Blade no le gustó la respuesta y la reprendió por ello.

Blade: ¿Tenías en tu interior a nuestra hija y dices que no es mi problema? Claro que es mi problema. Estamos hablando de nuestra hija. Tu problema era también el mío. No debiste haberte ido. Podrías haberte quedado a vivir conmigo y así criar a nuestra hija.

Lujury estaba pasmada por las palabras del semental.

Lujury: ¿En serio?

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa. Los dos tenemos una hija maravillosa que sin duda ha heredado nuestras dotes para el sexo.

Luxiana: Eso es verdad.

Lujury. Tienes razón. Debería habértelo dicho. Cargue sola el problema primero con ocho meses de embarazo. Ochos meses sin sexo que fue insoportable para alguien como yo. Pero la final tuve una hija maravillosa. Al cual la críe como una gran yegua.

Blade: Ahora no estáis solas.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa.

Luxiana: Gracias padre.

La madre se rió.

Blade: ¿De que te ríes?

Lujury: Perdona querido. Es que me he acordado cuando nuestra hija tuvo su primera vez con un chico a los 17 años. Aquel día sus instintos sexuales se despertaron con una fuerza arrolladora. El pobre chico con quien se acostó acabo en el hospital por sufrir grandes pérdidas de fluidos.

Los tres se rieron por ello.

Blade: A todo esto me gustaría que vinierais a vivir conmigo si queréis claro.

Ambas yeguas sonrieron y se abalanzaron sobre Blade.

Ambas: Por supuesto.

Lujury: Será un placer recordar viejos tiempos. Me gusta montarme con varios machos. Y aunque siga haciéndolo con machos. Tú sin duda serás mi favorito.

Luxiana: A mí también me encantará tener sexo con mi propio padre. Sin duda será de lo mejor que existe.

Lujury: Me temo que no será así.

Su hija se extrañó por eso.

Luxiana: ¿Por qué no mama?

Lujury: No se como decirlo pero. He estado preguntando en el torneo. Y me temo que han cometido el mismo error de la vez anterior.

Blade: Espera ¿No iras a decir?

Lujury: Me temo que si. Nuestra hija esta embarazada y tú eres el padre.

Dijo la yegua mientras cogía el casco del semental y lo ponía sobre la barriga de su hija notando que era verdad. Blade y Luxiana se sorprendieron ante la noticia.

Blade: ¿Acabo de dejar embarazada a mi propia hija?

Luxiana: ¿Me he quedado embarazada de mi propio padre?

Lujury: Así es. Holy Blade. No tienes que asumirlo si no quieres. Yo me are cargo de todo.

Ante eso el semental se negó.

Blade: De eso nada. Es mi hija y mi futuro retoño esta es sus entrañas. Lo criaremos entre los tres.

Luxiana: Oh papa.

Dijo su hija abrazando a su padre y este devolviéndola el abrazo. Su madre sonrió.

Lujury: Me alegro oír eso. Y lamento no habértelo contado antes.

Blade: Para nada hermosa.

Lujury: Por cierto Holy Blade. He decirte que nuestra hija será madre de gemelos.

Aquello sorprendió a Holy Blade y Luxiana. Pero aun así. Lo acepto de buen grado. Aquel día Luxiana y su madre fueron a vivir en la gran mansión de Holy Blade. Holy Blade sigue con sus trabajos sexuales con hembras mientras Lujury sigue con lo mismo con machos. Pero aún así se querían y cuidaron a su hija embarazada entre los dos. Y de vez en cuando Holy Blade y Lujury recuerdan viejos tiempos con largas sesiones de sexo salvaje.

**Aquí acaba el capitulo conjunto entre mi colega mega 1234 y yo. Yo escribí la historia y el me ayudó a complementar el final y me dejó a sus personajes. Espero que os haya gustado y dejéis vuestros comentarios.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Este fanfic esta escrito por mega 1234. Donde usa a la OC "Maria Pony", SU OC Liliana. Y la mía Pleasure Wish. Al cual yo la modifique un poco. Espero que os guste el trabajo de mi compañero.**

Maria Pony estaba atada de casco traseros y delanteros amordazada también con su boca en una cama, en ese momento aparece Liliana y Pleasure Wish con vibradores en sus cascos.

Liliana: Mira. Una linda yegua para nosotras solas.

Dijo con una sonrisa perversa que se la devolvió a Pleasure que izo que Maria Pony temblara ante ellas.

Pleasure: Jejeje. Vamos a darte mucha caña preciosa.

Dijo mientras se acercaba a Maria y Pleasure puso su vibrador en el ano y otra en la vajina de la yegua, metiéndosela de golpe haciendo que esta gimiera de dolor.

Pleasure la mira con una sonrisa sensual a Liliana.

Liliana se acerco a los vibradores y los encendió a potencia baja haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor, Liliana sonríe por ello, ella se acerca a la cabeza de Maria y luego se pone encima colocando su feminidad sobre la cabeza de Maria, ella empieza a masajear su flor hasta que se corrió en la cara de Maria haciendo que esta se asqueara, Pleasure se acerca a la flor de la yegua y la quita el vibrado, Maria creía que le iban a quitar ya los vibradores pero Pleasure se lo puso en el ano de golpe y gimió aun mas pero Pleasure aumento la potencia a media haciendo que gimiera de dolor.

Pleasure: Hora de saborear tu flor húmeda.

Dijo ella y lamió la flor de la yegua haciendo que gimiera y más por lo vibradores de su ano.

Pleasure desata a la yegua y ella aprovecho para escapar de sus violadoras pero Pleasure con su magia la ata boca abajo, con las patas muy separadas.

Liliana: ¿Enserio creías que escaparías de nosotras? Aun queremos torturarte un poco mas, y por querer intentar escaparte.

Decía esto mientras le quitaba los vibradores de su ano y lo pone en su flor con velocidad muy alta haciendo que la yegua gritara de dolor

Liliana y Pleasure sonrieron y se acercaron y restregaron sus flores en la cara de Maria.

Pleasure con su magia cojio dos látigos y los usó para dar latigazos en sus flancos haciendo que Maria gritara y lloraba de la extensa crueldad de las dos.

Luego Pleasure con su magia puso un vibrador en la feminidad de Maria. Con la magia de Pleasure. Maria empezó a ser penetrada con los vibradores encendidos haciendo que esta gritara de dolor mientras es restregada con las flores de las dos yeguas. Las dos se corrieron empapándola con sus jugos en su cara, las dos yeguas caen en donde estaban Maria.

Pleasure: Valla das mucho placer, a la noche siguiente traeremos a una amiguito ¿Verdad Liliana?

Dijo Pleasure y Liliana sonríe.

Liliana: Por supuesto. Sin duda le encantaras.

Comentaban la dos y abrazaron fuertemente a Maria, de la nada se oye un pitido haciendo que Liliana y Pleasure se levanten y van una cámara de video al cual lo había grabado todo.

Pleasure desata a Maria y le quita lo vibradores. Pero en vez de huir, se rió.

Maria: ¿Como he salido?

Pleasure: De fabula. Eres buena en la cama y seguro que a Holy Blade le encantara esta cinta para su cumpleaños.

Maria: Si, su cumpleaños llegara muy pronto y tenemos un buen regalo para el.

Pleasure: Si.

Maria: Y por cierto. Vosotras sois como depredadoras sexuales, me disteis caña pero de la buena, si queréis podríamos tener una sesión juntas.

Dijo esto en tono seductor.

Ambas: ¿Por que no?

Dijeron ambas y se ríen maliciosamente.

**Aquí acaba el capítulo escrito por mi colega mega 1234. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad vuestros comentarios.**

**Aquello que les interese que les escriba una historia lemon con sus OCs. Que me lo pidan enviando los datos de sus OCs en mi correo personal en Fanfiction.**


	12. Capitulo 12

Holy Blade estaba en el cuarto de su casa teniendo sexo salvaje con Lujury Blood. Ambos estaban sobre la cama con el semental encima de la yegua demoniatic embistiéndola una y otra vez mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente.

Blade: Oh Lujury. Como te eche de menos.

Dijo el semental sin dejar de follarla. Ante eso la yegua le respondió.

Lujury: Yo también te eche de menos. Me monto con varios machos. Pero ninguno de ellos lo hace tan bien como tu.

El semental aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas al igual que el placer de la yegua.

Blade: Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Lujury: Si. Como criaturas inmortales. Tenemos toda la eternidad.

Ambos: Sexo salvaje para toda la vida.

Dijeron ambos a la vez. Después de una sesión de cinco horas de sexo salvaje. Ambos sintieron que se iban a venir.

Blade: Voy a llegar al climax.

Lujury: Y yo.

Finalmente el pene del semental explotó inundando de semen el interior de la yegua. Provocándola un enorme grito de placer a esta. De tal magnitud que se oyó por toda la mansión.

Luxiana. Al cual estaba sentada en un sofá mirando la tele. Escuchó el grito de placer de su madre y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Luxiana: Esta claro que ambos se echaban de menos mutuamente ¿No crees Kasidi?

Preguntó a una pony sirvienta que trabajaba en la mansión. Era una pony de tierra de pelaje rosa. Crin larga rubia y ojos verdes. Llevaba un traje negro de sirvienta ajustada sin mangas donde se podían ver perfectamente los hombros. Falda muy corta y unas medias negras muy provocativas junto con un tanga negro muy fino. Su cutie mark era una barra de las que usan las bailarinas eróticas junto con el dibujo de una yegua bailando en él.

Kasidi: Así es señorita Luxiana. Llevan todo un mes teniendo intensas relaciones sexuales.

Luxiana: ¿Tú lo tienes con mi padre también?

Kasidi que limpiaba una mesa la contesta con una leve risita.

Kasidi: Mentiría si dijera que no y que tampoco disfruto con ello. La verdad es que vuestro padre es todo un semental salvaje en la cama. No me arrepiento en absoluto en haber aceptado trabajar aquí de sirvienta.

Luxiana se rió por la respuesta. Acto seguido bajaron sus padres.

Blade: Hola a todos.

Lujury: Nos salimos un momento.

Luxiana: ¿A dónde vais los dos?

Blade: Yo a atender a unas yeguas.

Lujury: Y yo con unos machos.

Luxiana: Muy bien. Que os valla bien.

Blade se acercó a su hija y la dio un beso.

Blade: Kasidi te cuidará mientras estamos fuera. No te esfuerces durante el embarazo.

Luxiana: Descuida papa. Y recuerda. Me prometiste que cuando nazcan los gemelos y hayan pasado dos meses. Tú y yo tendremos un día entero de puro sexo.

Blade (riéndose): Por supuesto hija. Lo prometido es deuda.

Kasidi: Que tengan un buen día. Y que la monten bien los dos.

Ambos: Gracias.

Blade: Pero antes. Kasidi.

Kasidi: ¿Si señor Blade?

Blade: En perrito por favor.

Kasidi: Por supuesto señor Blade.

La sirvienta se puso en posición de perrito. Holy Blade la quitó el tanga, la agarró de los flancos. Introdujo su pene en su flor y empezó a embestirla con fuerza.

Kasidi: Oh si. Más fuerte señor Blade. Folleme más fuerte.

Blade: Por supuesto hermosa.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Cosa que la yegua disfrutaba.

Kasidi: Oh si. Me encanta mi trabajo. Incluso más que trabajar como bailarina erótica en el burdel La Rosa Azul.

La yegua empezaba a perder sus fuerzas en sus patas delanteras mientras el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Ahí viene preciosa.

Y de una última embestida. El semental eyaculó todo su semen dentro de la yegua. Provocando en esta un enorme grito de placer. Esta se cayó al suelo.

Blade: Bueno. Eso es todo.

Kasidi: G-gracias. Señor Blade.

Lujury y Luxiana miraron lujuriosamente la relación que tenia Holy Blade con la sirvienta. Finalmente Blade y Lujury se marcharon. Luxiana miraba a la sirvienta y la dijo.

Luxiana: Kasidi.

Kasidi: ¿Si señorita Luxiana?

Luxiana: En perrito ahora.

Kasidi: Como ordene.

Una vez más. La sirvienta adopto dicha posición. Luxiana se acercó a su flor y empezó a lamerlo con pasión. La sirvienta lo disfrutaba.

Kasidi: Ohhhh siiiiii. Adoro mi trabajo.

Comentaba la sirvienta entre gemidos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo hecho a petición de JorgeHuracan. Espero que os guste.**

Siendo sábado en la escuela. Rising Woods estaba atado en una silla. Delante de él estaba Cheerilee vestida con una camisa blanca con minifalda roja y unas medias negras (la típica imagen de maestras estricta y sexy). Tenía una mirada sería con el semental.

Cheerilee: Rising Woods. Te has portado bastante mal hoy.

Dijo seriamente la maestra sentada en la mesa con las piernas cruzadas de forma provocativa. Mientras sujetaba una gran regla de madera con su casco y daba toques en el otro extremo con su otro casco libre.

Cheerilee: Y por eso debo castigarte severamente.

Dijo esto mientras con la regla daba ligeros toques en el miembro del semental.

Rising: Haga lo que le parezca.

Dijo seriamente el semental.

Cheerilee: Prepárate para sufrir las consecuencias de tu mal comportamiento.

La maestras empezó a masturbar el pene del semental y una vez que este abandono su funda. Empezó a lamerlo parte por parte. Provocando que el semental lo disfrutara.

Rising: Oh si. Castígueme maestra. Que he sido un chico muy malo.

Comentaba el semental mientras la maestra empezó a chupar el miembro del semental. Después de unos minutos. El semental se corrió en la boca de la maestra. Esta se lo tragó todo.

Cheerilee: Aun no me parece suficiente castigo. Por eso voy a darte lo que te mereces.

La maestra le dio la espalda mostrando sus flancos. El semental pudo ver que llevaba un tanga negro extra fino. El semental se calentó muchísimo cuando la vio quitárselo muy pero que muy lentamente. Una vez libre de ello. Acercó sus flancos al pene del semental y empezó a restregar sus flancos en él provocando que se excitara.

Rising: Oh maestra.

Después de un rato se puso enfrente de él. Lentamente se subió a él y colocó su feminidad sobre el miembro erecto del semental. Ahí poco a poco fue penetrando provocando varios gemidos de placer a la maestra.

Cheerilee: Pienso castigarte severamente por esto.

Dijo la maestra mientras disfrutaba teniendo aquel enorme palo introduciéndose en el interior de su feminidad. Después. La maestra le cogió de los hombros y empezó a cabalgar sobre el pene del semental. Al cual este estaba disfrutando de sentir como la estrecha pared vaginal de la yegua aprisionaba su pene.

Rising: Así maestra. Siga así. Oh si. Como me encanta tener sexo con mi maestra.

Comentaba el semental mientras la yegua seguía cabalgado. Esta con una sonrisa le responde.

Cheerilee: Y a mí me encanta tener sexo con mi alumno rebelde.

Cheerilee seguía cabalgando con más fuerza aumentando el placer de ambos. Finalmente Rising no pudo más y su pene erupcionó eyaculando en el interior de esta. Provocando un gran grito de placer a esta. Después de la corrida ambos se besaron apasionadamente. Finalmente Cheerilee desata a Rising.

Cheerilee: Lo has hecho bastante bien

Rising: Gracias.

Cheerilee: Ahora te toca a ti castigarme.

Dijo seductoramente la maestra mientras se tumbaba boca abajo sobre la mesa. Mostrando provocativamente los flancos. El semental con una sonrisa. Coge la regla y la dice.

Rising: Ha sido usted muy mala conmigo maestra. Ahora tengo que castigarla.

Cheerilee: Pues castígame duramente.

Le contestó seductoramente la maestra. Rising le acercó con la hoja de la gran regla en los flancos de la maestra. Subió un poco la mini falda hasta que se veía su cutie mark y empezó a pegarla por ahí con la regla. Provocando en esta grandes gemidos de placer.

Cheerilee: Ohhhhhh siiiiiiii. Pégame bien fuerte.

Rising: Como quiera maestra.

El semental seguía pegándola en los flancos con la regla hasta que finalmente después de un rato. Los flancos de la maestra ya estaban rojos por los constante golpes. El semental dejó la regla y se puso encima de ella agarrándola de la cintura.

Rising: Ha llegado la hora de castigarte duramente maestra.

Dijo el semental colocando su pene en el ano de Cheerilee. Poco a poco fue penetrando provocando leves gemidos de placer a la maestra. Cuando estuvo por la mitad. Se la metió de golpe provocando un enorme grito de dolor y placer a la maestra.

Cheerilee: Ahhhhh. Así. Hasta el fondo. Castígame duramente. Que he sido una maestra muy mala.

Gritaba de placer la maestra mientras el semental sacaba y metía su pene en su ano con furia y saña.

Rising: Como castigo. La pienso reventar ese enorme y precioso culo que tiene maestra.

Gritaba el semental mientras la embestía con mayor fuerza. Cheerilee la contestó.

Cheerilee: Pues reviéntamelo. Méteme ese gran pene tuyo en mi culo. Hasta el fondo.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas de tal manera que la maestra sentía que se iba a partírsele la espalda. Después de varios minutos. Rising no pudo aguantar más y su pene explotó. Llenando a la yegua de todo su precisado semen. Cheerilee gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentirse inundada por el esperma del semental. Cheerilee se tumba agotada sobre la mesa con Rising encima de ella.

Cheerilee: Maravilloso.

Rising: Me alegro de que te gustara tu castigo.

Y ambos se besaron con pasión. Desde un ventana. Snip y Snails lo vieron todo mientras les sangraban la nariz ante lo que habían visto.

**Bueno JorgeHuracan. Espero que te haya gustado tu capítulo y me dejes tus comentarios.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "AnikaOwl" una lectora.**

**Su OC se llama Cotton Snowflake. Una unicornio de piel marfil, melena rojo fuego con caireles y rizos, tiene ubres grandes, cutiemark un copo de nieve cayendo sobre una llave de sol. Tiene poderes de nieve**

Cotton Snowflake y Note Worthy (Buscad a este último en Google). Estaban recogiendo el invierno dentro de una zona arbolada. Ambos llevaban chaquetas verdes con el dibujo de una hora verde.

Note: Oye Cotton ¿Descansamos un poco?

Cotton: Me parece bien.

El semental temblaba por el frió.

Note: Carai. Si que hace frió.

La yegua lo miró picaramente.

Cotton: Si quieres. Yo puedo darte calor.

El semental la devolvió la mirada.

Note: ¿Estas insinuando?

Cotton: Por supuesto.

La yegua se quedó de pie sobre sus patas traseras. Colocando su espalda sobre un árbol. Con una sonrisa seductora. Se iba quitando sensualmente la chaqueta. Hasta quedarse desnuda por completo (aunque eso es normal entre los ponys). Con sus cascos movía provocativamente sus grandes ubres. El semental se sintió enormemente excitado ante semejante escena.

Cotton: ¿Te apetece un poco de leche caliente?

Dijo provocativamente la yegua mientras masajeaba sus grandes ubres. El semental sin dudarlo. Se acercó hacia las ubres de la yegua y empezó a masajeados y lamerlos. Provocando una gran excitación en la yegua.

Cotton: Oh si. Chupame bien las ubres.

Note: Tienes unas ubres deliciosas.

Cotton: Si. Y son todas tuyas.

El semental lamió ambas ubres hasta que enterró su cara en ellas. Provocando que la yegua se excitara enormemente. Tanto, que le sujetó la cabeza con los cascos para no dejarle escapar. El semental seguía enterrando su cara moviendo violentamente hacia los lados en ellas mientras las masajeaba. Después de un rato. Las ubres de Cotton empezaron a soltar leche y el semental empezó a saborearlos.

Note: Tu leche sin duda está deliciosa y calentita.

La yegua le sonrió sensualmente.

Cotton: Me alegro de que te guste.

Note: Y ahora al elemento principal.

Note la agarró de las piernas elevándola del suelo y arrinconándola contra el árbol. Ahí empezó a besarla con pasión. Cotton bien agarrada en la cabeza del semental le corresponde el beso. Note introdujo su pene en la vagina de Cotton y empezó a embestirla. La yegua emitía grandes gemidos por el placer sentido en su interior al cual eran ahogados por el beso del semental. Después de varias embestidas. Rompen el beso siendo unidos únicamente por un hilo de saliva.

Cotton: Lo haces muy bien.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. Note la devolvió la sonrisa y la contesta.

Note: Si. Todo por una hermosa yegua de tan buenas ubres.

Y ambos se rieron y volvieron con lo que estaba haciendo. El semental la penetraba con fuerza aumentando así el placer que sentía la yegua al sentir el miembro del semental introduciéndose una y otra vez dentro de sus paredes vaginales. El semental sentía que se venía.

Note: Me voy a venir.

Cotton: Y yo. Vamos. Haz que sintamos un orgasmo múltiple.

Y después de varias penetraciones. Note eyacula todo su líquido dentro de la yegua provocando un gran grito de placer a esta. Finalmente el semental la suelta.

Cotton: Lo haces bastante bien.

Note: Gracias.

Cotton: ¿Siguiente asalto?

Dijo sensualmente la yegua apoyando sus patas delanteras en el árbol y moviendo provocativamente sus flancos.

Note: Ya lo creo que sí.

Dijo el semental agarrándola de los flancos y empezando a penetrarla por su ano. Provocando un enorme placer a esta.

Cotton: Así. Follame. Métemela bien por el culo.

Dijo la yegua entre gemidos al cual el semental la contesta.

Note: Que buen culo tienes. Da gusto agarrarlo y follarte en él.

Cotton: Y a mí me encanta que me agarres del culo y me folles.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Las grandes ubres de la yegua iban botando y rebotando a ritmo de las embestidas golpeando a Cotton y Note.

Note: Sin duda me encanta esas ubres.

Los cuerpos de ambos estaban echando sudor por el esfuerzo sexual. Finalmente el pene del semental no pudo contenerse más y explotó en el interior de la yegua. Provocándola un enorme grito de placer al sentirse invadida su ano por el semen caliente del semental.

Finalmente. Después de descansar un poco. Ambos se ponen sus respectivas cazadoras y vuelen al trabajo.

Cotton: Bueno. Volvemos al trabajo.

Note: Si. Ahora que hemos entrado en calor.

Dijo el semental riéndose levemente al cual la yegua se la devolvió.

Más tarde. Después de terminar de recoger el invierno. Cotton Snowflake vuelve a su casa y se arregla para una visita especial. Finalmente el semental Holy Blade entró en su casa.

Blade: Hola ¿Hay alguien?

Cotton: Si. Estoy en mi cuarto. Ven por favor.

El semental obedeció y se fue a la habitación de la yegua. Cuando entró. La vio tumbada sobre la cama. Llevando provocativamente unas medias negras transparentes. También llevaba una bata azul transparente. El semental se sintió excitado ante semejante belleza.

Cotton: ¿Listo para darme algo de acción amor?

Dijo seductoramente la yegua. El semental la contestó sin dudar.

Blade: Desde luego que sí.

El semental se situó encima de la yegua y ahí empezaron a besarse con pasión. Sus lenguas danzaban la una con la otra. Su beso duró varios minutos hasta que finalmente se separaron. La quitó lentamente la bata dejando únicamente con las medias puestas. Bajo hasta sus ubres: Primero las masajeó y los estrujo con sus cascos. Los aplastaba o tiraba de ellas provocando que la yegua lo disfrutaba. Finalmente empezó a chuparlos y succionarlos. Provocando ligeros gemidos de placer a la yegua.

Cotton: Ahí. No pares. Chupame mis ubres.

Blade: Me encanta chuparte estas enormes ubres. Son deliciosas.

Dijo el semental sin dejar de lamer y masajear ambas ubres.

Cotton: Son todas tuyas Blade. Chupame hasta la última gota de leche.

Después de saborear por un rato ambas ubres hasta que estas empezaron echar su leche. El semental arrodillado delante de ella. La levantan las piernas y colocó su pene en la entrada de su feminidad. Ahí empezó a penetrarla poco a poco haciendo que esta gimiera de placer. Cuando estuvo a la mitad. La penetró de golpe provocándola un enorme grito de placer a esta.

Cotton: Oh Blade. Hasta el fondo.

Blade: Por supuesto hermosa. Toda OC nueva. Tiene la obligación de tener sexo salvaje conmigo.

Cotton: Me encanta esa regla.

El semental empezó a follarla con fuerza. Las ubres botaban y rebotaban una y otra vez. Provocando un efecto hipnótico en el semental que hacía que no las perdiera de vista ni un solo momento.

Blade: Nena. Me encanta ver esas enormes ubres botando y rebotando mientras te estoy follando.

Entre gemidos la yegua le responde.

Cotton: Pues disfruta del espectáculo.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. La yegua disfrutaba de las salvajes embestidas del semental mientras sus ubres botaban de forma casi intermitente. Después de un rato. El pene del semental explotó inundando de semen a la yegua al cual esta emitió un enorme grito de placer.

Cotton: Mavarilloso. Sin duda follas como una bestia salvaje.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. Al cual el semental la contesta.

Blade: Ya ves preciosa. Por lago soy la bestia imbatible.

Y ambos se rieron. Después cambiaron de posición. Ahora el semental estaba tumbado boca arriba mientras la yegua le da la espalda mostrando su enorme plot. Se sentó encima de él introduciendo el erecto pene semental en su ano. Ahí el semental la agarró de los flancos y empezó a penetrarla. Provocando grandes gritos de placer a esta.

Cotton: Ahí. Más fuerte.

Gritaba la yegua de placer mientras era embestida por el semental. Esta la tenía bien agarrada de los flancos para profundizar las embestidas. Sus ubres botaban de nuevo por las embestidas. Cosa que la encantaba a Cotton. Después de varios minutos de sexo salvaje. El semental sentí que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Blade: Prepárate. Ahí va otra carga del amor.

Finalmente. El pene del semental explotó de nuevo. He inundó de enormes cantidades de semen el interior de la yegua. Provocándola un enorme grito de placer. Esta agotada. Se acostó en el alicornio y le sonrió.

Cotton: Sin duda eres todo un semental salvaje en la cama.

El semental la devolvió la sonrisa.

Blade: Ya ves. Único en mi especie.

Y ambos se rieron y se dieron un dulce y tierno beso.

**Bueno "AnikaOwl". Espero que te haya gustado tu capítulo y comentes.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo hecho a petición de Gunsmith-6798**

Quiron se quedo en la base vigilando mientras los demás estaban fuera. Pasaron ya cinco horas y este se estaba aburriendo enormemente.

Quiron: Maldita sea. Esto es muy aburrido.

Decía el unicornio que se aburría enormemente. Así hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

Quiron: ¿Y si monto una gran fiesta aquí?

Y así montó una gran fiesta donde Pinkie Pie le ayudó a organizarla. Los invitados se lo pasaban de miedo bailando y divirtiéndose. Quiron le encantó como se había animado la cosa. En ese momento centró su atención en un yegua que estaba subida sobre una mesa.

La yegua era Milky Way. Borracha como una cuba por beber tanta cidra. Cantaba canciones absurdas por un micrófono que llevaba en el casco y bailaba de un lado a otro. Al bailar tan bruscamente sobre la mesa. Sus enormes ubres de movían de un lado a otro como pelotas de tenis. Quiron miraba prácticamente hipnotizado aquellas enormes ubres que se movían de un lado a otro sin parar, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad.

Quiron: Que barbaridad. Esas si que son ubres grandes de verdad y lo demás son tonterías.

Pasaron dos horas y los invitados se marcharon. Quiron lo limpió todo dejando todo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ahí noto que Milky Way estaba ahí sentada sujetándose la cabeza.

Milky: Hay mi cabeza. No debí haber bebido tanta cidra.

Quiron: ¿Estas bien?

Preguntó el unicornio a la pony de tierra.

Milky: Esto….. si.

Quiron: Me alegro

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa. La yegua se la devolvió.

Milky: Oye Quiron.

Quiron: Si.

La yegua le sonrió sensualmente.

Milky: ¿Qué tal si tú y yo tenemos nuestra pequeña fiesta particular aquí?

Quiron: ¿Estas diciéndome que tú y yo….?

No pudo terminar la fresa porque en ese momento la yegua le cogió de la cabeza y le besó apasionadamente. El semental estuvo algo sorprendido pero enseguida empezó a corresponder al beso. Algo en él estaba despertando. No tenía esa sensación en 3 años (tenia 13 en ese tiempo). Durante un buen rato estuvieron besando hasta que tuvieron que cortar el beso para recuperar el aire.

Milky: ¿Listo para un poco de juego interior?

Dijo seductoramente la yegua.

Quiron: Por supuesto.

La yegua lo recuesta en el suelo y ahí empezó a masturba el pene del semental hasta que logra que este abandonara su funda. Esta sonrió.

Milky: Sin duda estas bien dotado. Ahora verás lo que valen dos buenas ubres.

La yegua colocó el pene del semental entre sus ubres aprisionándola completamente. Con sus ubres teniendo fuertemente agarrado el pene del semental. La yegua comenzó a mover sus ubres de arriba abajo y de atrás adelante. El semental se sintió tremendamente excitado al sentir el roce de aquellas enormes ubres sobre su pene erecto.

Quiron: Así preciosa. No te detengas.

Después de varios minutos. Quiron sentía que no podía aguantar más y su miembro explotó, echando grandes cantidades de semen en las ubres de la yegua y en su cara. Milky lo saboreó todo.

Milky: Delicioso.

Quiron: Ahora es mi turno preciosa.

Milky: Por supuesto cariño.

Milky se colocó sobre una mesa y se abrió sus piernas.

Milky: Adelante. Todo tuyo.

Dijo seductoramente la yegua. El semental se acercó a su feminidad y empezó a lamerlo al mismo tiempo que con sus cascos masajeaba sus ubres. Provocando que la yegua se excitara y soltara gemidos de placer.

Milky: Así. No pares.

El semental no se detuvo y siguió saboreando aquella deliciosa flor y masajeando sus ubres. Después de unos minutos. Las ubres de la yegua soltaron grandes cantidades de leche y su flor se corrió en la cara del semental. Este saboreó sus jugos y su leche.

Quiron: Delicioso. Ahora pasemos al evento principal.

El semental se subió a la mesa con Milky debajo de él. Los dos se juntaron haciendo que las ubres de Milky se aplastaran en la barriga del unicornio. Ahí colocó su pene en su flor y comenzó a embestirla.

Milky: Oh Quiron. Sin duda esta es la mejor fiesta que he tenido nunca.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos. El semental la contesta.

Quiron: Y yo te doy las gracias por venir. Despertaste algo en mí que estaba dormido hace tiempo.

El semental la embestía sin parar. Una y otra vez se lo metía al mismo tiempo que las ubres de Milky Way se aplastaran una y otra vez sobre la barriga plana del semental. La yegua lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la cabeza mientras tenía la mirada perdida y la lengua fuera por la excitación que tenía en ese momento. Después de varios minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Quiron: Prepárate Milky. Que me vengo.

Milky: Yo también me vengo.

Después de unas últimas estocadas. El semental embiste por última vez a la yegua con todas sus fuerzas y eyacula enormes cantidades de semen inundando en interior de la yegua y parte fuera de su flor. Provocando un enorme grito de placer a la yegua al cual se podía oírse desde toda la base si no estuviera vacía. Los dos se tumban sobre la cama y se miran con una sonrisa.

Quiron: Eres una yegua increíble Milky.

Milky: Tú también estuviste salvaje.

Y ambos se dieron un beso.

Una hora más tarde. El grupo llega a la base. Jonydius ve a Quiron y le saluda.

Jonydius: Hola Quiron.

Quiron: Hola Jonydius.

Jonydius: ¿Te has aburrido en la base?

Quiron: Al principio si. Pero monte una fiesta de alucine. Y también tuve una pequeña aventura con Milky Way. Jejejeje.

Dijo esto Quiron riéndose levemente. Jonydius se quedó pensando.

Jonydius: Milky Way. Si. He oído ese nombre antes ¿No es esa que tiene unas ubres tan grandes.

Quiron: Ya lo creo que si.

Quiron le contó a su compañero su pequeña aventura con la yegua. Jonydius se sorprendió al oír eso.

Jonydius: ¿En serio pasó eso?

Quiron: Así es.

Jonydius: Oye Quiron.

Quiron: ¿Si?

Jonydius: A la próxima fiesta que hagas ¿Me invitaras?

Quiron se echó a reír y le contestó afirmativamente.

Gunsmith estaba sentado en el sillón con Milky Way sentada en su regazo. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente mientras el semental masajeaba sus ubres. Después de un rato rompen el beso.

Milky: Besas muy bien cielo.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. El pegaso se la devolvió.

Gunsmith: Me alegro de que te gustara.

Milky: Y ahora comenzará la diversión.

La yegua aprisionó el pene del semental en sus ubres y empezó a masajearlo con movimientos lentos y sensuales de sus ubres. El semental le encantaba sentir aquellas maravillosas ubres en su miembro erecto.

Gunsmith: Sigue así preciosa.

Después de un rato. La yegua dejó de masajear su pene y se acercó a este. Se jaló entero su pene y lo chupo como un helado se tratara. El semental se sintió en el cielo.

Gunsmith: Oh si nena. Chupamela bien. Como me encantan las yeguas que saben como chuparle el pene a un semental.

Milky dejó de chupar su pene y le contestó.

Milky: Y a mí me encantan los sementales que tiene un buen pene para chupar.

Y volvió a chuparle el pene. El semental disfrutaba del rece de los labios de la yegua en su pene hasta que este finalmente eyaculó en la boca de la yegua. Esta se lo tragó todo.

Milky: Delicioso.

Dijo la yegua saboreando el semen del semental. Este la sonrió.

Gunsmith; Me alegro de que te gustara. Hora de pasar a la acción.

Milky: Por supuesto.

Con el semental todavía sentado. La yegua se situó encima del semental. Se sentó encima de él colocando el pene de este en su flor. El semental la agarró de los flancos y comenzaron las penetraciones.

Milky: Ahí. No pares. Follame.

Dijo la yegua entre gritos de placer mientras tenía sujeto al semental desde sus hombros.

Gunsmith: Que culo más grande tienes preciosa.

Milky: Es para que me lo agarres mejor y me folles mejor.

Gunsmith: A verlo

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que el placer de la yegua al mismo tiempo que la mordisqueaba su cuello.

Milky: Vamos cariño. Follame. Follame hasta que los dos caigamos de agotamiento.

Gunsmith: Eso está hecho.

Y continuaron las penetraciones. Después de unos minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Gunsmith: Mi pene va a explotar.

Milky: Pues explota dentro de mí. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Gunsmith: Y de una última estocada. El pene del semental explotó inundando de semen a la yegua al cual esta emitió un enorme grito de placer. Y ambos se caen exhaustos sobre el sillón.

Gunsmith: Nena. A dado gusto follarte.

Milky: Y a mí me encantó como me follabas.

Y ambos se dan un apasionado beso.

**Bueno Gunsmith-6798. Espero que te haya gustado tu capítulo y dejes tus comentarios.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Esta historia está escrita por mega 1234. Os lo pongo como lo ha escrito él. Aunque yo corregí algunas cosas.**

**Un regalo para Eyedragon**

Eyededragon iba para su casa ya que acabo su fiesta de cumpleaños en casa de Pinki, pero el notaba que les estaban siguiendo pero cuando se daba la vuelta no había nadie. Finalmente llegó a su casa. Entro y se echo en su cama y miro al techo.

Eyedragon: valla fiesta, el sol aun no se ha puesto ¿Que hago ahora?

Dijo esto pero el cerro los ojos lentamente hasta quedarse dormido.

5 minutos después.

Eyedragon de la nada sintió algo en sus labios y entrepierna, el abrió los ojos y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Liliana besándolo apasionadamente tumbada arriba de el y a Reindrop masturbándolo lentamente. El se fijo que Liliana llevaba unas medias violetas y transparentes y una bata transparente rojo, Reindrop llevaba unas medias moradas y transparentes y una bata morada transparentes.

Eyedragon: (¿Me están haciendo lo que estoy pensando?).

Pensó él y Liliana noto que estaba despierto y ella deja de besarlo.

Liliana: Oh, te despertaste. Bueno. Te lo explico a ver si lo entiendes. Reindrop y yo nos excita pocas cosas pero nos excita un montón o más bien nos ponen cachondas y calientes los sementales y yeguas que cumplen años. Pero nos resistimos a los sementales y yeguas y hemos estado guardando mucha excitación durante años y como es el tullo no pudimos con tanta excitación. Te seguimos a tu casa y cuando te dormiste te estuve besando y ella masturbando y estamos tan calientes, excitadas y cachondas que si te escapas y no cooperas te ataremos y esto será una violación ¿lo as entendido?

Preguntó Liliana con una voz muy sensual. Eyedragon la coje do con sus cascos y la besa.

Eyedragon:(jejeje, ¿Que pony no se iría de dos yeguas excitadas, calientes y cachondas?).

Pensó mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Después de un rato el pene del kirin se pone erecto. Liliana deja de besarlo y al ver el miembro. Liliana sonríe y se quita la bata lentamente haciendo que el miembro se ponga un poco más erecto.

Reindrop y Liliana lamían el pene del kirin muy lentamente.

Eyedragon:(Por Celestia que mamadas, se notan que están muy cachondas, excitadas y calientes. A este paso me boy a correr como nunca).

Pensó mientras miraba a las dos yeguas lamiendo su pene, Tras algunas succiones mas el semental se corrió empapando a las yeguas.

Liliana: Delicioso.

Dijo esto mientras que Reindrop le lamía la cara a Liliana y ella también haciendo lo mismo con Reindrop. Haciendo que el pene del kirin aumentara un poco de tamaño.

Eyedrgon: (Imposible, ellas consiguen que aumente mi miembro, creo que esto va a ser el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida).

Liliana: ¿Listo para lo que sigue cariño?

Dice esto en forma retadora.

Eyedragon: Por supuesto.

La contesta y tumba a Liliana en la cama y la besa en el cuello y masajeando su feminidad haciéndola gemir de placer, luego cuando su feminidad estaba suficientemente húmedo: Eyedragon coloco su pene en ella y la penetró de golpe haciendo que Liliana grite de placer.

Liliana: Por Celestia menuda metida.

Decía esto mientras que Eyedragon la penetraba con más fuerza.

Eyedragon: Pues te la meteré mas hondo hasta llegar a tu útero y meterte mi semen en ella.

La contestó mientras la penetraba con mayor fuerza.

Liliana: Pues hazlo.

Dijo esto y miro a Reindrop que ella se acerco y metió su feminidad en la boca de Liliana y esta metió su lengua en el interior de ella haciendo que Reindrop gimiera de placer.

Reindrop: Así. Chupa bien mi flor.

Decía entre gemidos.

Después de varias penetraciones. Eyedragon y Reindrop se corren haciendo que Liliana gimiera de placer puro.

Reindrop: Muy bien. Mi turno.

Dijo esto mientras Reindrop se tumba en la en la cama y Eyedragon hace lo mismo colocándose encima de ella poniendo su pene en su entrada a su feminidad. Ahí la penetró con fuerza provocando un gran grito de placer a esta.

Eyedragon: Si con Liliana fui suave. Entonces con tigo te voy a inundarte por completo tu útero.

Decía esto mientras la penetraba con más fuerza y mas hondo. Reindrop miro a Liliana con una mirada sensual, ella se acerca a sus ubres y las masajea y después las lamía haciendo que Reindrop gimiera de placer.

Reindrop: Oh si, lame bien mi leche.

Decía esto mientras era penetrada y lamida por sus ubres. Luego de un rato. Eyedragon se corre dentro de la yegua haciendo que gritara de placer.

Después de esto. Reindrop y Liliana se miraron con una sonrisa lujuriosa y se besaron mientras se tumbaban en la cama. Mientras se besaban y masajeaban su flor, Eyedragon al ver eso. Izo que su miembro se pusiera muy erecto. Reindrop miro Eyedragon y le dijo.

Reindrop: ¿A que estas esperando?

Decía mientras la besaba Liliana en el cuello. Eyedragon se acerco a Liliana. La agarró bien fuerte de los flancos y la penetro de golpe en su ano haciendo que ella gimiera de placer. Pero no pudo por los labios de Reindrop.

Eyedragon penetro a la yegua más y más fuerza y profundidad. Haciendo que la yegua aumentara los gemidos en los labios de Reindrop. Después de varias penetraciones el semental se corre haciendo que Liliana gritara de placer en los labios de Reindrop. Ella separo sus labios dejando un hilo fino de saliva.

Reindrop: Bien. Ahora me toca a mí.

Dijo esto y ella deja Liliana tumbada y Reindrop lamió la flor de la yegua mientras estaba Reindrop tumbada en la cama haciendo que Liliana gimiera de placer. Luego Eyedragon mete su miembro de golpe haciendo que Reindrop gimiera de placer en la flor de la yegua mientras era penetrada por Eyedragon salvajemente, luego de varias embestidas el semental se corre en gran cantidad haciendo que Reindrop gritara de intenso placer.

Eyedragon: ¿listas para otra ronda?

Decía esto con una mirada retadora. Al cual estas le contestaron de forma muy sensual.

Ambas: Si. Aun no estamos saciadas.

Reindrop: Pero primero vamos a darte un buen espectáculo.

Dijo Reindrop y se abalanzo hacia Liliana y la beso mientras que con sus cascos, masajeaban las ubres de ambas y con el otro casco masajeaban su flor. Luego Reindrop baja la lengua por el cuerpo de Liliana lamiendo sus ubres y cuando estaba en flor de Liliana. Lo lame sin piedad y fuerza haciendo que Liliana gimiera de placer.

Liliana: Así. Lame mi flor.

Después de varias lamidas Liliana se corre empapando la cara de Reindrop.

Liliana: bien y ahora.

Ella tumba a Reindrop y la beso y bajo lamiendo sus ubres y llegando hacia su flor. Después lamió la flor muy lenta y excitadamente haciendo que Reindrop se sintiera en el cielo.

Reindrop: Asi no pares.

Y después de un rato. Reindrop se corre empapando a Liliana.

Liliana: Bien y ya que acabamos la diversión entre nosotras solas.

Decía esto mirando a Eyedragon quien estaba muy lujurioso. Las dos yeguas se pusieron boca abajo. Pero sus traseros los mantuvieron abajo con sus cascos abrieron sus traseros mostrando sus anos

Liliana: Dime Eyedragon ¿A quien vas a montar primero a mi?

Reindrop: ¿Oh a mí?

Decian esto mientras movían las dos sus hermosos flancos. Eyedragon pensó un poco pero al final metió de golpe su miembro en el ano de Liliana quien separo sus cascos de su ano gimiendo de un gran placer mientras era penetrada.

Eyedragon: Muy bien. Voy a hacer esto, te boy a romper ese hermoso, apretado, provocativo y sexy culo que tienes.

Decía mientras la penetraba salvajemente.

Liliana: Pues Rómpemelo con tu erecto, largo y duro pene que tienes.

Decía entre gemidos mientras era salvajemente penetrada. Después de varias embestidas salvajes el semental se corrió a gran cantidad dentro de Liliana haciendo que gritara de puro placer cayendo en la cama

Eyedragon con mucha rapidez la mete de golpe su miembro en el ano de Reindrop haciendo que grite de placer mientras quitaba sus cascos de su culo.

Eyedrago: Y a ti preciosa. Te voy a partir ese sexy culo que pide a grito que lo follen.

Reindrop: Pues párteme mi culo. Follame con ese pene duro y erecto que tienes.

Decía mientras era salvajemente follada por Eyedragon, luego de muchas embestidas el miembro del kirin explotó a gran cantidad. Inundándola a una gran cantidad se semen haciendo que Reindrop gritara de placer puro haciendo que los dos caigan a la cama. Los tres tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

Eyedragon: Asombroso. Si hubiera sabido lo chaconadas, calientes y excitadas que estabais. Os hubiera follado desde hace tiempo.

Reindrop: Tu si has estado fabuloso. Pero solo nos has vaciado nuestra excitación con sementales. Aún tenemos mucha excitación para yeguas.

Liliana: Es verdad.

Eyedragon: Me alegro de que os quede para una yegua.

Reindrop: jiji, en verdad hay suficiente excitación para dos yeguas y también hay suficiente para sementales.

Eyedragon: Bueno. Si sois las yeguas mas excitadas de toda Equestria.

Dijo esto y las dos ríen muy sensualmente.

Reindrop: Puede, y si que damos para otro día para una sesión nosotros tres.

Dijo esto con una sonrisa.

Eyedragon: vale.

Ambas yeguas abrazaron fuertemente al semental pero ambas dijeron "feliz cumpleaños Eyedragon". Y se quedaron los tres dormidos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holy Blade se dirigía a casa de la cebra Zecora en el bosque Everfree. Por lo visto ella necesitaba la ayuda expresa del semental para una poción importante. El semental llamó a la puerta y la cebra salió a recibirle.

Zecora: Hola Holy Blade. Me alegra ver que tu me mensaje llegar.

Blade: Claro preciosa. Tengo entendido que me necesitas para algo.

Zecora: Así es. Favor me haces si a mi casa tu entrar.

El semental obedeció y entro en la choza de Zecora. Ahí pudo ver la cantidad de pociones, mascaras tribales y objetos diversos que tenía Zecora en su casa.

Zecora: Por favor Mike. En la tumbona tú debes estar.

Blade: Bueno Zecora ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

Zecora lo miró a los ojos y le contestó.

Zecora: Una poción importante debo hacer. Pero un ingrediente muy importante necesito.

Blade: ¿Y cual es? Yo te lo puedo buscar si quieres.

Zecora lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y le contesta.

Zecora: Tu semen de alicornio necesito.

Blade: ¿Cómo?

Preguntó confundido el alicornio.

Zecora: Necesito semen de alicornio con grandes dotes sexuales. Para eso te necesito a ti mi buen Holy Blade.

Blade: Bueno. Si es lo que necesitas. Yo te lo puedo dar.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa.

Zecora: Estupendo. Un gran favor tú me haces.

La cebra recostó al semental en la tumbona y a partir de ahí empezó a masturbar con su casco el miembro del Holy Blade. Después de unos minutos su miembro se puso ya erecto. Zecora se alegró por ello.

Zecora: Sin duda un buen miembro tu poseer. De ella ingrediente de calidad yo puedo conseguir.

La cebra empezó a lamer la punta del pene del semental haciendo que este se sintiera en el cielo. Acto seguido Zecora se lo jaló toda entera.

Blade: Oh Zecora. Sigue así preciosa.

La cebra siguió chupando el miembro del semental con gran intensidad. La cebra demostró una gran habilidad en ello. Después de unos minutos de gran disfrute. El semental eyaculó su líquido en la boca de la cebra. Esta lo retuvo en su boca y lo escupió en un recipiente.

Zecora: Semen de calidad tú posees. Pero más cantidad yo necesitar.

Blade: Entonces no se hable más. Vamos a ello.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa. La cebra se la devolvió y se puso encima de este. Ambos se abrazaron y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Los dos se dejaban llevar por la pasión y el deseo. Zecora colocó su feminidad en el miembro del semental y lo introdujo poco a poco. El semental cuando notó que estaba a la mitad. Se la metió de golpe provocando un enorme gemido de placer en la cebra.

Zecora: Oh Holy Blade. Por favor. Métemela bien. Necesito semen tuyo en grandes cantidades.

Gritaba la cebra entre gemidos. Ante eso el semental le respondió.

Blade: Ya creo que lo tendrás. Para llenar varios cubos por lo menos.

El semental la penetraba una y otra vez. Haciendo que la cebra lo disfrutara como nunca al sentir tan poderoso miembro dentro de ella. El semental no quería para por nada. Sobre todo porque no se montó con demasiadas cebras y Zecora era sin duda muy hermosa. La penetraba con cada vez más fuerza para disfrute de la cebra al cual notaba que ya llegaba hasta su útero.

Zecora: Así. No pares. Necesito semen de calidad para la poción.

Blade: Tranquila preciosa. Semen en grandes cantidades te pienso dar.

Las embestidas se hacían con mayor rapidez y profundidad. Finalmente el pene del semental finalmente explotó en el interior de la yegua. Provocando que Zecora emitiera un enorme grito de placer. La cebra se tumbó en el pecho del semental y se besaron.

Zecora: Sin duda lo haces bien. Pero aun necesita más semen tuyo.

Blade: Entonces vamos por el siguiente asalto.

Zecora se puso en posición de perrito poniendo bien alto su trasero. Blade contemplaba el hermoso trasero de la cebra.

Blade: Hermoso culo de cebra. Sin duda voy a disfrutar de algo exótico.

El semental se acercó al ano de la cebra y empezó a lamerlo. Esta lo disfrutaba.

Zecora: Oh Blade.

Decía la cebra entre gemidos mientras el semental iba pasando su lengua por el interior de su ano. Después de lubricarlo durante un rato. El semental la agarró de la cintura y penetró de golpe su pene en el ano de la cebra. Provocando que esta gimiera de dolor y placer.

Zecora: Oh Blade. Que semental más salvaje eres.

Blade: Y aun no has visto nada. Ahora verás como folla un semental a una cebra.

Zecora: Enséñamelo pues.

Dijo la cebra con una sonrisa seductora.

Blade: Ahora verás hermosa.

Y el semental empezó a penetrarla salvajemente a la cebra provocándola un enorme placer. Al sentir el erecto pene del semental introduciéndose en sus paredes anales. Una y otra vez la iba bombeando el semental en el culo de la cebra mientras esta tenía la lengua fuera por el placer que sentía en este momento.

Zecora: No pares por favor. A esta cebra tu semen tiene que darla.

Blade: Oh si. Me encanta follar a cebras como tú. Sois tan exóticas. Con esa piel grisácea. Con esas rayas negras. Esos aires tribales. Sin duda Zecora eres una belleza exótica.

Decía el semental sin parar de follarla. Esta la respondió.

Zecora: Y a mí me encantan los sementales que saben como follara una cebra. Vamos Blade. Más fuerte. Follame hasta el final. A esta cebra placer tienes tú que dar.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que el placer de la cebra. Esta ya notaba que le fallaban las fuerzas de sus patas delanteras y su cuerpo empezó a echar sudor. El semental notaba que se iba a venir.

Blade: Prepárate Zecora. Mi pene va a explotar.

Zecora: Pues explota dentro de mí. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de todo ese preciado esperma de alicornio que tienes.

Y de unas últimas embestidas. El semental eyaculó enormes cantidades de semen en el interior de la cebra. Provocando en esta un enorme grito de placer que se oyó por todo el bosque Everfree. La cebra cayó agotada en el suelo con su ano chorreando semen.

Zecora: M-maravilloso. Tengo semen de sobra para la poción.

Dijo la yegua mientras respiraba entre cortadamente.

Blade: Por cierto Zecora ¿Cómo piensas conseguir el resto del semen si está dentro de ti?

Zecora: De eso tú no preocupar. Tengo métodos para saberlo.

Blade: ¿Cuáles?

Zecora: Mejor no te hablo de ello. De todos modos. Gracias por ayudarme.

Blade: De nada Zecora. Cuando quieras más. Dímelo. Y si simplemente quieres pasar un buen rato. También.

Dijo sonriendo el semental. Ante eso la cebra le devolvió la sonrisa.

Zecora: Lo tendré en cuenta.

Y el semental se marchó. Zecora sacó el semen que tenía dentro de su cuerpo (no voy a mencionar como. No quiero traumatizaros) y llenar varios tarros con ellos.

Zecora: Con esto tengo suficiente para incluso hacer varias pociones…..Casi me entran ganas de pedirle que venga de nuevo aunque no lo necesite.

Dijo la cebra con una pequeña risa pervertida.

En otro lugar. Lujury Blood estaba en una casa cabalgando sobre el pene de Caramel.

Lujury: Vamos macho. Más fuerte.

Caramel: Hago lo que puedo.

Dijo el semental mientras embestía a la insaciable yegua. Después de un rato. Este se corrió en su interior provocando un ligero grito de placer a la yegua.

Lujury: Oh si. Eso no estuvo mal ¿Otra ronda cariño?

No recibió contestación. El semental con quine tenía sexo. Se quedó desmayado por el cansancio.

Luury: Madre mía. Los sementales de hoy en día no aguantan nada. En mis tiempos. Algunos sementales podían darme caña hasta tres horas.

Decía la yegua mientras abandonaba la habitación. Dejando solo a Caramel junto con otros cuatro sementales tirados al suelo y agotados.

En una nube cercana. Estaba la pegaso Lightning Dash. Esta estaba en posición de perrito mientras Holy Blade agarrándola de la espalda, la estaba penetrándola una y otra vez

Lightning: Así. Más fuerte. Más fuerte. Métemela hasta el fondo.

Blade: Eso está hecho hermosa. Bien adentro te la pienso meter en ese hermoso culo que tienes.

Respondió el semental sin parar de penetrarla. Cosa que la pegaso agradeció. El semental la besaba el cuello y la mordía la oreja aumentando así la excitación de la pegaso. Después de varis embestidas. El semental todavía agarrando a la pegaso. Se echó atrás tumbándose sobre la nube teniendo a la pegaso encima de él. Ahí continuaron con las embestidas.

Lightning: Ohhhh. Holy Blade.

Decía entre gemidos la pegaso con la mirada perdida en el cielo y la lengua fuera por el enorme placer que sentía al ser penetrada por el semental. Cerca de ellos. Escondida en una nube. Estaba Rainbow Dash observándolo todo mientras se masturbaba con su casco en su feminidad.

Rainbow: Madre mía. No me extraña que tantas hembras quieran estar con él. Es toda una máquina sexual.

Blade: Menuda hembra estas hecha preciosa.

Comentaba el semental sin dejar de follarla.

Lightning: Y tú estas hecho todo un macho. Un autentico macho caliente que sabe como poner caliente a su hembra.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y la contestó.

Blade: Soy tu macho caliente que sabe como follar a su ardiente hembra.

Después de varias embestidas. El semental eyaculó en el interior de la pegaso. Provocando en esta un gran grito de placer. Y esta se cayó sobre el pecho del semental.

Lightning: Que bien lo haces.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa. Esta la respondió.

Blade: ¿Otro asalto?

Lightning: Por supuesto.

Con el semental todavía tumbado. La pegaso estuvo masturbando el pene del semental hasta que finalmente se puso duro de nuevo. Después de eso se puso encima de este y comenzó a cabalgarlo.

Lightning: No pares. Métemela hasta el fondo. Demuestra que sabes como follar a una yegua.

Decía la pegaso entre gritos de placer. El semental que la tenía agarrada de la cintura la contesta.

Blade: Eso está hecho. Te voy a enseñar como follan los sementales de verdad.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. La pegaso podía sentir el poderoso pene del semental penetrándola cada vez más hasta llegar a su útero. Después de varias embestidas más. El semental eyaculó en el interior de la yegua provocando en esta. Un gran grito de placer. Esta completamente agotada. Se tumba encima del semental y lo besa.

Lightning: Sin duda…supiste…..darme placer.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa.

Blade: Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras.

Lightning: Es todo tuyo si quieres Rainbow.

Dijo la pegaso mirando a su amiga. Esta se sonrojó.

Rainbow: Esto….yo.

La pegaso estaba algo cortada. El semental la sonrió.

Blade: Tranquila preciosa. Puedo darte el placer que tú quieras.

Rainbow: Esta bien. Empecemos pues.

Respondió la pegaso ya algo tranquila aceptó. El semental voló hacia ella y la tumbó sobre la nube mirándola a los ojos.

Blade: ¿Lista para que la mejor acróbata de Cloudsdale reciba placer del mayor semental de Equestria?

La pegaso estaba algo cortada pero acepto.

Blade: Pues vamos a ello.

Y ahí la beso con pasión. La pegaso estaba sorprendida peor enseguida correspondió el beso. Lo agarró de la cabeza para profundizar el beso.

Rainbow: (Caria. Besa bastante bien).

Ambos se besaban apasionadamente. Después de un rato. Rompen el beso siendo unidos únicamente por un hilo de saliva.

Rainbow: Besas muy bien.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. Esta se la devolvió.

Rainbow: ¿Continuamos cielo?

Dijo seductoramente la pegaso. Este la respondió.

Blade: Sin lugar a dudas.

Ambos en posición 69. Con Holy Blade debajo y Rainbow encima. Estaba lamiendo y chupando las partes del otro. Blade lamía la deliciosa flor de la pegaso mientras Rainbow chupaba el erecto miembro del semental. Después de unos minutos. Ambos se corren al mismo tiempo. Ambos lo disfrutaron.

Blade: Tu jugos son deliciosos.

Rainbow: Y tu semen esta tan rico.

Decía la pegaso después de tragarse una gran cantidad de semen.

Rainbow: ¿Me montas como a Linghtning?

Dijo la pegaso seductoramente mientras adoptaba la postura del perrito y movía provocativamente sus flancos.

Blade: Eso está hecho.

Al igual que con la pegaso verde. El semental la agarró de la cintura y empezó a penetrarla hasta el fondo en su ano. Provocando que Rainbow soltara un gran gemido de placer al sentir el duro y erecto miembro del semental abriéndose paso en sus paredes anales.

Rainbow: Si. Hasta el fondo. Más fuerte.

Decía la pegaso mientras era embestidas por el semental.

Blade: Menudo culo que tienes Rainbow.

Decía el semental sin parar de embestirla. La pegaso la contesto.

Rainbow: Y tú tienes un pene tan grande. Me encanta que me folles con él.

Blade: Pues aun más te va a gustar.

El semental la abrazó con más fuerza y la penetraba con mayor potencia todavía. La pegaso disfrutaba cada segundo sintiendo aquel enorme miembro en su interior. Enseguida tenía la mirada perdida con lengua fuera.

Rainbow: Siiiii…siiiiiii….siiiiii…..me encanta.

Blade: Prepárate. Me voy a correr.

Rainbow: Pues córrete dentro de mí cariño. Hazme sentirme una yegua completa.

Después de unos minutos. De una última estocada. El semental eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la yegua provocándola un gran grito de placer al sentir todo el caliente semen del semental en el interior de su ano. Después de descansar un rato. El semental la susurra al oído.

Blade: ¿Otro round preciosa?

Dijo seductoramente el alicornio. A la pegaso la gustó la idea.

Rainbow: Por supuesto.

Blade tumbó a la pegaso sobre la nube y se puso encima de ella. Introdujo su pene en la vagina de la yegua y comenzó a penetrarla.

Rainbow: Así. Métemela. Por Celestia que bien follas.

Blade: Ahora verás lo que es follar.

Y el semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. La yegua sintió algo de dolor en su feminidad durante las embestidas.

Rainbow: Me haces algo de daño.

Blade: No hay placer en el sexo sin algo de dolor.

Ante esto la pegaso sonrió.

Rainbow: Que malo eres.

Blade: Pues pienso ser pero.

El semental la follaba con mayor intensidad mientras la agarraba de los cascos para acorralarla contra la nube. Rainbow volvía a poner la mirada perdida mientras respiraba agitadamente debido al placer sentido. Después de unos intensos minutos. Ambos sentían que se iban a venir.

Blade: Voy a llegar al orgasmo.

Rainbow: Yo también.

Y ambos se vinieron. La pegaso gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir su intimidad siendo inundada por el semen del alicornio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento y se besaron.

Después de descansar por uno minutos. El semental se marchó volando.

Blade: Hasta otra preciosas.

Se despidió el alicornio de las dos pegasos que la devolvían la despedida. Lightning miró a su amiga.

Lightning: Valio la pena ¿No?

Dijo la pegaso verde con una sonrisa. Ante eso Rainbow la respondió.

Rainbow: Desde luego que si.

Blade volvió su casa. Cuando llegó al cuarto principal. Vio a Shadow bebiéndose una gran botella de cidra.

Blade: Shadow ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shadow: Poca cosa. Simplemente a visitarte. Y de paso escaparme de mi hermana Maria Pony. Aun no me ha perdonado por haber tenido sexo con ella.

El alicornio se rió al acordarse de ello.

Blade: Jejeje. Si. Me acuerdo de ello. Lo que dijo lo que te iba a hacer en cuanto te cojiera. Daba escalofríos.

Shadow: Bueno. Ahora que parece que todo está más tranquilo me voy. Dile a tu sexy sirvienta que la veré mover sus hermosos flancos en la Rosa Azul.

Blade: Jejejeje. Eso haré.

Y el semental se marchó de la casa de Blade. Todo parecía en calma hasta que oyó un grito horrible. Blade se asomó por la ventana y vio a Shadow siendo perseguido por una furiosa Maria Pony.

Shadow: Ayayayaya. Cálmate un poco hermana.

Lejos de calmarse su hermana le gritó furiosa.

Maria: Me calmaré cuanto te haya partido la espalda maldito desgraciado.

Shadow: Pero fue Holy Blade quien nos metió ahí ¿Por qué no le persigues a él?

Maria: Primero. Porque él folla de miedo y segundo. Fuiste tú quien tuvo sexo conmigo y que encima dijiste que te gusto. Te voy a…

Y continuaba la loca persecución. Holy Blade se reía de la cómica escena.

**Aquí acaba otro capitulo. Animaos escritores de fanfiction a mandarme vuestros OCs para que yo escriba historias lemon con ellos. La experiencia vale la pena.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Historia escrita por "silver spike 001"**

En el infierno se encuentra la súcubo conocida como Pleasure Wish, después de que Holy Blade desterrara al morfo, ella siguió visitando con frecuencia a Holy para tener sus sesiones privadas o algunas veces tríos.

Ella estaba a punto a abrir un portal pero aparecen un montón de sombras en el suelo y se levantan como tentáculos que la atrapan.

Pleasure: ¿que es esto?

Decía la súcubo intentando liberarse de las sombras.

¿?: Debo admitir que si no fuera por tu ayuda no hubiera recuperado un poco de mi poder.

Pleasure reconoció la voz y mira a un lado que es Metamorfo.

Pleasure: ¡TU! ¿Qe haces aquí? Te desterramos

Metamorfo: Corrección, me desterraron de una de las Equestrias y no de uno de los 7 infiernos

Pleasure: Espera ¿como que una de las Equestrias? ¿Hay mas?

Metamorfo ríe a carcajadas

Metamorfo: Eres una demonio, se supone que debes saberlo

Pleasure: ¡libérame ahora!

Pleasure intenta liberarse con más fuerzas mientras que metamorfo levanta su mano y cierra el puño provocando que las sombras tentáculos la aprieten con más fuerza y ella grita de dolor por la presión.

Pleasure: No entiendo. Tú no tenías este poder.

Metamorfo: Es porque este poder es de uno de mis sirvientes

Metamorfo apunta a un punto algo lejano y ahí estaba el Rey Sombra usando su magia oscura.

Metamorfo: Cuando cerré el puño era para darle la orden de aumentar su magia y apretar las sombras

Pleasure estaba confundida ¿porque el Rey Sombra era sirviente de este demonio? Miro detenidamente que el rey sombra se veía diferente, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, su piel estaba desgarrada y con un color opaco.

Pleasure: ¿Que le hiciste?

Metamorfo: Veo que lo notaste, absorbí su alma

Pleasure estaba a punto de preguntar algo.

Metamorfo: No es necesario que preguntes, es el Rey Sombra de otra Equestria, tome su alma y ahora lo controlo a mi voluntad y debo de admitir que las almas de los ponys de cristal sabían deliciosas

Pleasure: ¡DESGRACIADO! ¿COMO PUEDES HACERLE ESO A INOCENTES?

Metamorfo: Necesitaba energía para alimentarme, solo fue poco el poder que obtuve son las almas de esos ponys y solo tengo a este sirviente que apenas me sirve de algo

Pleasure: ¿Para que?

Metamorfo: Para que no pongas resistencia a lo que voy a hacer

Los tentáculos ponen a Pleasure en una posición de acostada con las piernas abiertas mostrando su intimidad.

Pleasure: Eres un idiota si piensas hacer eso

Metamorfo: No soy alguien normal, a mi no me afecta tu poder de adsorber energía con el sexo, todo lo contrario, yo absorberé tu energía con esto

Pleasure: ¿Que clase de demonio eres? No eres un incubo, no debes tener ese poder

Metamorfo: Casi se me olvidaba decirte, no soy un demonio, soy un titán

Pleasure tiembla de miedo al escuchar eso.

Pleasure: Eso es imposible, los titanes están extintos.

Metamorfo: Soy el último

Metamorfo toma una forma de pony alicornio, piel azul fuerte, la mascara seguía en su lugar pero adaptada para un pony y se acerca a Pleasure, hace brillar su cuerno y un manto de magia cubre a Pleasure por unos momentos

Pleasure: ¿Que me hiciste?

Metamorfo: Te convertí en virgen, con esto me desquitare un poco con Holy Blade por lo que me hizo

**((Aquí la parte lemon es mía))**

Metamorfo se puso encima de ella y colocó su pene en la entrada de la feminidad de Pleasure y sin previo aviso. La penetró fuertemente rompiendo en el acto el gimen de la yegua. Provocándola en esta un enorme grito de profundo dolor a tal punto que estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el dolor causado.

Plesure: No. Por favor para.

Decía entre lágrimas de dolor la súcubo. Este la ignoró por completo y la siguió embistiéndola brutalmente sin importarle lo más mínimo el dolor que esta sintiera.

Metamorfo: Jajajajaja. Serás mi perra y alimentaras mi poder.

Gritaba el titán mientras se reía como un loco. Siguió así por dos horas ya que con su magia contenía su eyaculación. Ya que el aparte de obtener energía. Quería hacer sufrir de intenso dolor a la yegua. Finalmente echó toda su esperma dentro de la yegua. Esta sentía un intenso dolor en su feminidad por la brutalidad del titán. Metamorfo se alejó de ella. Pleasure creyó que había terminado pero se equivocó. Los tentáculos la voltearon poniéndola en posición de perrito.

Metamorfo: Jejejejeje. Hora de seguir torturando.

Pleaure: No. Por favor.

Suplicaba la súcubo. Este le arreó una fuerte bofetada que la dejó la marca del casco en la cara.

Metaformo: Silencio maldita perra de (censurado). Te trataré como la perra que eres. Y para aumentar mi placer al mismo tiempo que tu sufrimiento.

Con su magia. Aumentó el tamaño de su pene hasta casi el doble de su tamaño. Esta miró con horror lo que tenía planeado el titán.

Pleasure: NO.

Pero este hizo caso omiso a sus suplicas. La agarró de los flancos y penetró con una brutalidad extrema en el ano de Pleasure. Ella grito de intenso dolor mientras las lágrimas le salían de los ojos.

Pleasure: Por favor…..para ….me haces mucho daño.

Suplicaba una y otra vez la súcubo. Siendo ignorado igualmente por el titán que la embestía salvajemente. Introduciendo su desproporcionado pene en el estrecho ano de la yegua. Al cual esta sentía que se iba a abrir por ahí. Después de otras dos crueles horas. El titán eyaculó toda su esperma dentro de la yegua.

Pleasure queda tirada en el suelo con la cara que expresaba dolor y sus mejillas estaban humedecidas de las múltiples lágrimas, por su intimidad escurría el semen de Metamorfo junto con una gran cantidad de sangre.

Pleasure: Desgraciado, Holy Blade te hará pagar por todo

Metamorfo: Ya tengo suficiente poder para matarlo, no lo are porque cumpliré mi promesa pero eso no quiere decir que no puedo mandar a mis sirvientes para matarlo

Pleasure: ¿Por que?

Metamorfo: ¿Por que que?

Pleasure: ¿Por que haces esto? ¿Que te convirtió en eso?

Metamorfo solo se queda mirándola sin expresión alguna y si tuviera alguna expresión la mascara no permitiría verla.

Metamorfo: Eso no te incumbe, tu solo darás el mensaje de mi regreso

Metamorfo clava una nota en un chucillo y lo clava en el estomago de Pleasure haciéndola gritar de dolor, abre un portal junto a ella, la patea haciéndola entrar al portal, al entrar en el portal aparece en Ponyville y se desmaya.

Nota de Metamorfo: "Esto es el comienzo, este es mi despertar, toda la existencia es solo un simple juego, yo los liberare del juego, yo los liberare de la existencia, nadie sobrevivirá, ni un mundo, ni un otro universo, ninguna otra Equestria... nada, será un suicidio para todo aquel que intente detenerme, mi poder se esta recuperando y no tengo rival, ni si quiera tu Holy Blade, este solo es el inicio."

Mientras en el infierno, Metamorfo volvió a su forma normal y abre otro portal.

Metamorfo: Solo necesito las almas más oscuras y el Venter Interus

Entra al portal junto con su esclavo Sombra y el portal se cierra.

**A partir de aquí soy yo quien escribe.**

En la mansión de Holy Blade. Este estaba sentado en el sofá con Lujury sentada a su lado y estando esta agachada chupándole el pene. Junto a él estaba en el otro sillón el pegaso Lightning Ghost tendiendo sexo con Music Word que esta estaba sentada en frente de él cabalgando sobre su pene.

Blade: Que raro.

Lujury dejó de chupar su pene por un momento y le pregunta.

Lujury: ¿Ocurre algo querido?

Blade: Hace unas horas que tenía que haber venido Pleasure Wish y no ha venido.

Lujury: ¿La súcubo? Tal vez le surgió algo.

La respondió ella volviéndola a chuparle el pene.

Blade: Cuando ocurre algo me suele avisar. Espero que no le haya pasa…..

No pudo continuar porque su pene había eyaculado en la boja de Lujury y esta se lo tragó todo. Lo mismo ocurrió con Lightning Ghost que se corrió dentro de Music Word provocando en esta un gran grito de placer.

Music: Oh siiii. Que bien lo haces Lightning.

Lightning: Gracias Music.

Y los dos se besaron apasionadamente. En ese momento entro corriendo Maria Pony junto con su hermano Shadow.

Maria: Holy Blade. Holy Blade.

Gritaba asustada la yegua.

Blade: ¿Que ocurre?

Maria: Hay unos monstruos atacando el pueblo.

Blade se puso serio y se levantó de inmediato.

Blade: No se hable más. Voy a ocuparme. Kasidi. Cuida de Luxiana.

Kasidi que estaba en el suelo mientras Luxiana lamía su flor le contesta.

Kasidi: Como ordene amo Blade.

Holy Blade junto con Lujury, Lightning, Music, María y Shadow van al centro del pueblo y ven un grupo de monstruos bípedos atacando el pueblo. Muchos de ellos eran grotescos. Algunos tenían la cabeza abultada. Otros era sombras sin piernas. Una mujer diablesa atacando a la gente. Holy Blade ve que en el centro de esos monstruos está su amiga Pleasure Wish.

Blade: Es Pleasure. Hay que sacarla de ahí.

El semental convocó unas espadas mágicas y se lanzó hacia los demonios. Estos trataron de detenerlos pero Holy Blade demostró que no era solo un semental en la cama. También poseía una gran agilidad en el combate. Blade partía a los demonios con sus espadas y con poderosos rayos mágicos que los desintegraban en el acto. Después de abrir un hueco entre las filas enemigas. Logra llegar hasta Pleasure. La recoge y se tele transporta evitando el ataque de un enorme ogro de 10 metros. Blade volvió con sus amigos.

Blade: Lujury. Llévala a mi casa y llama a Light Angel que la cure. Sus heridas no pueden ser tratadas por los médicos.

Lujury: ¿Seguro que ella aceptará?

Blade: Es una buena amiga. Si se lo pido yo lo hará. Y ahora vete.

Lujury obedeció y se marchó de ahí llevándose a Lujury. Blade y sus amigos se prepararon para combatir.

Blade: Malditos engendros. Os habéis atrevido a lastimar a una buena amiga nuestra. Ahora veréis lo lamentareis.

Dijo el semental de forma amenazante mientras cargaba sus espadas de energía mágica sagrada.

Shadow: Decir que es amiga nuestra es un poco exagerado. Yo ni siquiera la conozco.

Dijo el pony mientras se bebía una botella de cidra. Maria Pony le dio una colleja.

Maria: Idiota. Conocida o no. Debemos ayudarla y detener a esos engendros.

Shadow: Vale. Vale. Lo he pillado.

Respondió ligeramente molesto el semental por la colleja de su hermana. Los demonios fueron hacia ellos.

Blade: Chicos. Es hora de convocar los poderes de nuestros creadores escritores.

Todos: Si.

Music Word: Poder de la escritora Melisa360. Canto de sirena.

Music Word fue envuelta en una luz y ahora llevaba una toga blanca. Una corona de laurel sobre la cabeza y portaba una arpa. Empezó a tocar el arpa y a cantar. Su canción hacía daño a los demonios obligándoles a retroceder.

Shadow: Ahora mi turno. Poder del escritor . Ataque de mega eructo.

Shadow se bebió una botella entera de cidra. Puso cara de emitir un potente eructo y así fue. Pego un eructo de tropecientos decibelios que se llevó a la mayoría de los demonios volando de allí.

Lightning: Poder del escrito XXXGHOSTXXX123. Soldado heroico.

Una luz cubrió a Lightning y ahora portaba un traje de soldado del ejército y una potente ametralladora pesada. Apuntó su arma contra los demonios y empezó a disparar. Lluvias de balas surgieron del arma que atravesaron a los demonios acabando con sus vidas.

Maria pony: Ahora es mi turno. Poder de la escritora maria pony. Luchadora imbatible.

Una luz cubrió a Maria Pony y apareció con un traje rojo escotado y botas amarillas de luchadora de lucha libre equina.

Maria: Preparaos para sufrir la ira de la pegaso sanguinaria.

La yegua fue volando hacia un demonio que estaba más cerca. Este trató de golpearla con el puño. Pero Maria fue más rápida y la esquivo. Fue hacia su espalda, le agarró de la cintura y le hizo un fuerte suplex que prácticamente tembló el suelo. Una vez en el suelo. La yegua le cogió del brazo y le hizo una llave hasta hacerle crujir el hueso. Luego hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo y después con una pierna. Una vez su enemigo derrotado. Esta se puso de pie sobre el demonio.

Maria: Nadie puede con la pegaso sanguinaria.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras hacía músculos con los brazos. Sus amigos la miraron preocupados.

Music: ¿Siempre es así?

Shadow: Para nada. Esta vez ha estado suave. No entiendo por que ha sido tan amable con ese demonio.

Lightning: ¿Suave?

El pegaso tragó saliva pensando si hace algún día enfadar a Maria Pony. Holy Blade iba destripando demonios con sus espadas. Después de un rato. El demonio femenino le llamó la atención.

Diablesa: Holy Blade. Ven a que te de placer.

Como hipnotizado. El semental se va hacia la diablesa.

Shadow: ¿Pero que esta haciendo Holy Blade?

Lightning: Esta bajo el poder de un demonio del deseo. Una de las clases de demonio más peligrosa que existe.

Sus amigos trataron de ayudar a Holy Blade. Pero los demonios de lo impedían. Holy Blade estaba prácticamente enfrente de la diablesa.

Diablesa: Te gusta el sexo ¿No Blade? Ven conmigo y tendrá el que quieras para toda la eternidad y algo…..

No pudo continuar porque sintió que el atravesaban el estomago. La diablesa se dio cuenta de que las espadas del semental. Se movieron mágicamente hacia ella.

Blade: Lo siento hermosa. Me gusta es sexo. Pero el sexo seguro.

La diablesa cayó muerta. Acto seguido apareció un ogro.

Blade: Me temo que esto no acaba.

El ogro intentó golpearle con el puño pero el semental lo esquiva de un salto haciendo que sacudiera el suelo. El semental aprovecho para provocarle un gran corte en la mano y obligarle a retroceder adolorido. El semental voló y le lanzó un rayo en la cara aturdiéndolo momentáneamente. El semental intento golpearle de nuevo pero de improviso. El ogro logra atraparle con sus grandes manos y lanzarle un rugido a la cara.

Blade: Amigo. Deberías cepillarte lo dientes más a menudo.

El ogro apretó sus manos con fuerza para aplastar al semental. Este al principio se quejo de dolor pero luego clavó sus espadas en el brazo del ogro provocándole un gran dolor y obligándole a soltarle. Una vez libre. El semental le lanzó varios tajos a la cara haciéndole retroceder. Después placó contra él en el pecho logrando derribarle. Una vez en el suelo. Holy Blade encima de este alzó sus espadas y se las clavó en el cuello del enorme ogro acabando definitivamente con él.

Blade: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Sus amigos terminaron con el resto de demonios.

Lightning: Aquí también acabamos.

Blade: Vamos. Debemos ver como esta Pleasure.

Horas más tarde. Pleasure abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de Holy Blade. Ahí vio al semental junto a sus amigos.

Blade: Hola preciosa ¿Estas bien?

La súcubo sonrió.

Pleasure: Si. Estoy bien. Me alegro de verte Holy Blade. Y a Lujury. Music Word. Lightning Ghost. Shadow. Maria Pony y…..

Su mirada se detuvo en una extraña pony pegaso. Era de pelaje blanco perfecto. Crin dorada. Ojos amarillos. Su cutie mark era una aureola de ángel con alas. No parecía ser más que una simple pegaso. Si no fuera por la aureola que tenía sobre la cabeza. También tenía unas grandes ubres como Milky Way.

Pleasure: ¿Un ángel?

Preguntó confundida la súcubo.

Blade: Así es. Estabas herida y no se te podía curar con medios convencionales. Por eso le pedí a mi amiga Light Ángel que te ayudase.

**Nota autor: Podeis ver la imagen de Light Angel en DevianArt.**

Plesure: ¿Pediste a un ángel que me curase?

Preguntó molesta la yegua.

Light: No lo hice por gusto. Lo hice únicamente porque Holy Blade me lo pidió.

Las dos. Ángel y diablesa. Se lanzaron miradas asesinas la una a la otra.

Blade: Pleasure. He visto la nota. No me puedo creer que ese desgraciado te haya hecho esto. Debí haber acabado con él en cuanto pude.

Pleasuse: Puedes creerlo. Ese maldito me hizo mucho daño.

Dijo la yegua una lágrima en un ojo. Lujury la consoló.

Lujury: Tranquila mi niña. Todo irá bien.

Blade: Eso es cierto. Ahora es mejor que te quedes aquí. Light Angel cuidará de ti.

Pleasure y Light Ángel no parecía gustarlas la idea.

Ambas: ¿Queee?

Pleasure: ¿Pretendes que me cuide un ángel?

Light: ¿Pretendes que cuide a una diablesa?

Blade: Por favor Pleasure. Ahora mismo ella es la única que pude cuidarte.

Pleasure no parecía conforme pero debido a la amistad que tenía con Blade. Al final acepto.

Pleasure: Esta bien. Pero cuando me recupere. Me debes una sesión completa de sexo salvaje por esto.

Blade: Jejejeje. Esta bien. Por favor Light Ángel. Cuídala.

Light: No es que me haga gracia pero esta bien. Solo porque me lo pides tú. Pero me deberás una sesión completa de puro sexo por esto.

Blade: Jajajaja. Pues claro. Ahora os dejamos.

Y todo el mundo dejó solas a ambas. Al cual a ninguna de las dos le hacía gracias tener que estar junto a su opuesta.

Lightning: Oye Blade ¿Crees que es buena idea dejar solas a esas dos?

Blade: Tranquilo. Se llevaran bien.

Lightning: ¿Seguro?

Blade: Para nada.

Dijo esto último con sarcasmo el semental. Acto seguido se oyeron gritos y amenazas desde el cuarto de Blade al mismo tiempo el sonido de cosas rompiéndose.

Blade: Bueno. Yo me voy.

Luxiana: ¿A dónde vas papa?

Preguntó su hija al cual ya tenía un vientre ya abultado por los gemelos que ella albergaba en su interior.

Blade: A buscar información sobre el titán. Y conozco a la persona idónea para decírmelo. Aunque no me saldrá barato.

Y el semental se marchó junto con sus amigos. En la habitación del semental. Había una fuerte discusión entre las dos yeguas.

Pleasure: Floja.

Light: Bruja.

Pleasure: Niña de papa.

Light: Devora hombres.

Pleasure: Lesbiana.

Light: Hija del butanero.

Las dos se insultaban la una a la otra en gran intensidad hasta que Pleasure la dijo.

Pleasure: Trasero fino.

Light: Mi trasero puede que sea pequeño. Pero mis ubres sin duda son grandes. Eso sin duda excita de verdad a los machos.

Dijo la yegua mientras masajeaba sus ubres con sus cascos.

Pleasure: De eso nada. Nada excita más a un macho que un buen trasero grande y firme. Y mi culo sin duda es grande de verdad. No como tu que lo tienes fino.

Respondió la diablesa de espaldas exhibiendo su trasero a la ángel.

Light: Mi trasero tiene un tamaño normal en comparación con una yegua. Pero mis ubres son más grandes que los tuyos.

Pleasure: CULOS.

Light: TETAS.

Pleasure: CULOS.

Light: TETAS.

Pleasure: CULOS.

Light: TETAS.

**Nota autor: ¿Cual preferís vosotros?**

Las dos se gritaban la una a la otra sobre que cosa excita a un macho hasta que al final se lanzaron miradas asesinas la una a la otra. Ninguna desviaba la mirada de la otra mientras apretaban los dientes con fiereza. Estuvieron así un rato. Hasta que ocurrió algo inesperado para una ángel y una diablesa.

Las dos se abalanzaron la una sobre la otra pero no para pelearse. Las dos se abrazaron fuertemente y se besaron apasionadamente la una a la otra acostándose sobre la cama. Dando vueltas por esta mientras sus lenguas danzaban la una con la otra.

Sin dejar de besarse. Las dos se ponen de rodillas la una a la otra mientras que con un casco. Masajeaba la feminidad de la otra provocando varios gemidos mutuos. Después de un rayo. Ambas se ponen en posición 69 con Light Ángel debajo y Pleasure encima. Light lamía la flor de la súcubo al mismo tiempo que masajeaba sus flancos. En cambio Pleasure lamía y masajeaba las grandes ubres del ángel. Provocando una gran excitación mutua.

Pleasure: La verdad…es que tienes unas ubres muy grandes y deliciosas.

Decía la súcubo sin parar de lamer y apretar tales ubres. El ángel la contestó.

Light: Y tu tienes un culo muy grande y hermoso.

Decía la yegua apretando fuertemente los flancos de la yegua para profundizar las lamidas.

Pleasure: Oh Light Ángel. Me encantan tus grandes ubres. Ojala yo las tuviera así.

Decía la diablesa entre gemidos.

Light: Y tu Pleasure. Tienes un culo tan grane y delicioso. Ojala yo lo tuviera así.

Siguieron así durante un rato hasta que finalmente las dos tuvieron un orgasmo múltiple y las dos acabaron tumbadas sobre la cama. Fuertemente abrazadas la una a la otra y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

Sin que se dieran cuenta. Kasidi lo estuvo grabando todo con una cámara de video.

Kasidi: Esto sin duda no tiene precio.

Holy Blade se dirigió hacia la Rosa Azul. El burdel donde trabaja Kasidi. Al entrar en el local. Podía ver a las yeguas sobre las barras bailando provocativamente para los machos. El semental se dirigió hacia el barman.

Blade: Hey ¿Esta Blood Night?

Barman: Ella esta en su despacho.

Blade: Gracias.

Holy Blade subió por una escalera. Siguió un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Estuvo a punto de llamar hasta que oyó una voz femenina.

Voz: Adelante.

El semental abrió la puerta para ser recibido por la dueña del burdel. Una bat pony de pelaje negro como la noche. Crin roja sangre como sus ojos de dragón. Orejas puntiagudas. Su cutie mark era una boca roja con colmillos donde uno de ellos tenía una gota de sangre. Llevaba un traje rojo elegante y un collar amarillo.

Blade: Hola Blood Night.

**Nota auto: Podéis ver a Blood Night en mi web en DeviantArt.**

Saludó cortésmente el semental. La yegua le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Blood Night: Hola a ti también Holy Blade ¿En que te puedo servir?

Blade: Necesito información. Información que solo tú puedes darme.

Blood Night: ¿Sobre que?

Blade: Sobre un titán llamado Metamorfo.

Nada más oír el nombre. La yegua se quedó callada por un momento. Finalmente le responde.

Blood Night: ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo se algo cariño?

Blade: Porque una pony vampiro como tu siempre está al tanto de cualquier criatura mítica o legendaria.

La yegua vampiro sonrió.

Blood Night: Tan agudo como siempre ¿Algo para beber?

Decía la yegua mientras le ofrecía un baso con un extraño líquido rojo. El semental lo miró desconfiado. Esta se rió por ello.

Blood Night: Jajajaja. Tranquilo cariño. Es jugo de tomate. Ya sabes que los vampiros de mi familia somos vegetarianos.

Blade: Perdona ¿Podrías darme la información que necesito?

La yegua se sentó sobre la mesa de su despacho cruzando las piernas y le respondió.

Blood Night: Claro. Pero como sabes. No te saldrá gratis la información. Tendrás que pagarme como siempre.

Dijo la yegua mientras se quitaba lenta y provocativamente el traje.

Blade: Claro.

El semental se acercó a la yegua. Se subió a la mesa con ella y ahí empezó a besarla al mismo tiempo que con su casco masajeaba su feminidad. Los dos se recuestan sobre la mesa sin dejar de besarse. Después de un rato. Rompen el beso y el semental empezó a penetrarla.

Blood Night: Ahí. No pares.

Blade: ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre ese titán?

Decía el semental sin dejar de penetrarla y besarla su cuello. Entre gemidos. La yegua le responde.

Blood Night: Para eso… Debes conocer…..su historia.

Blade: Cuenta.

Blood Night: Aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas y te cuento.

El semental con mayor fuerza la iba embistiendo. La yegua empezó contar la historia de Metamorfo.

**Nota autor: Historia escrita por** **"silver spike 001"**

Los titanes son los padres de los dioses, dice la leyenda que hubo 4 titanes que les llaman los 4 guardianes y son los seres mas poderosos de la existencia, son los creadores del absoluto todo.

No se sabe casi nada de ellos, solo que tuvieron descendencia (titanes de niveles menores, como Cronos, Gaia, Tierra y Atlas) ellos crearon mas dimensiones y en ellas crearon mundos y en esos mundos crearon vida.

Con el pasar del tiempo cronos hijo del primer guardián tuvo un varios hijos de sus creaciones humanas y se crearon los dioses (los dioses gobiernan mundos, los titanes gobiernan dimensiones y los 4 guardianes gobiernan todo) Gaia tomo la primer forma equina y creo a todas las Equestrias, ella tuvo mucho amor a sus creaciones y las cuidaba con el amor de una madre a sus hijos.

Todo esto fue una especie de entretenimiento para los 4 guardianes, ellos disfrutaban ver la vida de algunas creaciones de sus hijos como si fuera televisión para ellos o telenovelas.

Un día el segundo guardián visito a la tierra para convivir un poco con las creaciones de su hijo cronos, en ese tiempo encontró a un niño (ese niño sufría de rechazo por todos los de su especie y parecía que no tenia ningún propósito a este mundo) el guardián tuvo lastima por el y lo adopto como estudiante.

Pasaron miles de años, el niño creció y se convirtió en un guardián como ellos, un día el nuevo guardián hizo una creación, una mascara que le llamo meta.

Meta era una mascara flotante que siempre acompañaba al guardián, pero un día el guardián se enfermo de algo grave (tenia el poder del guardián y inmortalidad en vida pero no era inmune a enfermedades), meta se entristeció al ver a su creador en ese estado y se sacrifico para salvarlo.

Cuando el guardián sano se su enfermedad, salvo a su amigo pero ya era tarde pues la mascara se lleno de una gran oscuridad (todos los recuerdos malos de todos los seres vivos llegaron a el y lo contaminaron por usar un hechizo que uso para salvar a su creador) el guardián no quería destruirlo, así que guardo el secreto a su maestro y siguió con su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada con meta ... lastima que fue un error grave.

Un día la mascara se contamino de toda la maldad del hechizo que le seguía afectando y trato de poseer a su creador pero fue derrotado, meta escapo a tiempo, se encontró con un guerrero demonio en medio de una guerra.

Meta sabia por todos los malos momentos que ese demonio paso y le ofreció mas poder a cambio de unirse a el.

El demonio aceptó y se puso la mascara y nació un guerrero titán (metamorfo).

Metamorfo destruyo a todos los titanes y a los 4 guardianes dejando a su creador como ultimo objetivo pero el último guardián hizo un acto de sacrificio.

La existencia se reinicio, los titanes revivieron exepto los guardianes, el ultimo guardián encerró a metamorfo por billones de años en una esfera y la escondió en un lugar secreto.

Las dimensiones se duplicaron haciendo que haya distintas versiones de las verdaderas (o como nosotros conocemos fanfics) el ultimo guardián se quedo sin poderes y se quedo en un lugar secreto como un ermitaño reflexionando por la eternidad

Fin de la historia.

Blade: Con que ese es el origen del Metamorfo.

Blood Night: Así es. Vamos. Follame más fuerte.

Decía la yegua mientras le agarraba con sus patas al semental. Este aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que finalmente se corrió en el interior de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara de placer.

Blood Night: Ohhhhh siiiiii. Que bien.

Blade: ¿Qué más puedes contarme de él?

Blood Night: Para eso quiero más.

La yegua se apoyó sobre la mesa con sus patas delanteras mientras las traseras las tenían en el suelo. El semental capto el mensaje y la montó colocando su pene en el ano de la yegua y comenzando a penetrarla con fuerza para disfrute de la yegua.

Blood Night: Así cariño. Métemela bien en el culo.

Decía la yegua entre gritos de placer mientras el semental la embestía una y otra vez.

Blade: ¿Qué case de poderes tiene?

**Nota autor: Poderes descritos por silver spike 001**

Blood Night: Sus poderes actuales de metamorfo son cambiar de forma física, telequinesis aunque algo limitado, súper fuerza, puede convertir su cuerpo en otra materia como en agua, diferentes piedras como diamante y convertirse en aire o vapor para ocultarse y su túnica es como un potente escudo de magia oscura. Otra habilidad mucho más peligrosa es cuerpo oscuro. Una habilidad donde metamorfo se fusiona con su mascara y su cuerpo se convierte en energía oscura pura, lo utiliza para intensificar su fuerza, defensa, velocidad y sentidos, puede usar cualquier hechizo oscuro, malvado o prohibido sin esfuerzo alguno, puede aparecer en cualquier lugar de la existencia como quiera y cuando quiera, esta habilidad lo convierte en lo que muchos llaman el ser perfecto pero sólo puedo usarlo por tiempo limitado y cuando ese tiempo se acaba su cuerpo se debilita y tiene que descansar por varios años o absorber 1000000 almas o depende del poder de cada almas para alimentarlo.

Contaba la yegua mientras el semental la seguía embistiéndola por atrás.

Blade: ¿Alguna forma de matarlo?

Blood Night: Desgraciadamente. Carezco de esa información.

Aquella respuesta molestó enormemente a Holy Blade. A tal modo que aumentó las embestidas.

Blade: Maldita sea. Debe haber una forma.

Embistió con más fuerza aumentando el placer de la yegua.

Blade: Si logramos acabar con él. El mundo no tendría que sufrir las consecuencias.

El semental aumento todavía más el ritmo de las embestidas al igual que el placer de la yegua al cual su cuerpo empezó a sudar.

Blood Night: Así. No pares. Más fuerte.

Blade: Si no soy yo. Alguien en el multi universo podría detenerlo.

Sus embestidas se volvieron frenéticas casi a ritmo intermitente. La yegua que tenía la mirada perdida en la pared con la lengua prácticamente fuera. Ella estaba gozando como nunca.

Blood Night: Siiiiii…siiiiiii….siiiiiii. Follame así sin parar por favor.

Blade: Nadie se mete con mis amigos y se sale con la suya. Ya verán.

Y finalmente el pene del semental exploto. Inundando de enormes cantidades de semen en el interior de la yegua como nunca lo había hecho antes y gran parte escapando de su feminidad y manchando el suelo. Provocando en esta un enorme grito de placer que se pudo oír por todo el burdel. La yegua feliz y contenta. Se quedó tumbada sobre la mesa mientras grandes cantidades de semen caía de su feminidad.

Blood Night: Sin duda el mejor polvo que he tenido en mi vida. Deberías tener esos arranques más a menudo

Blade: Gracias por la información Blood Night

La yegua con las fuerzas que al quedaban la responde.

Blood Night: De nada cariño. Cuando quieras más información venme a buscar. Y para cunado quieras echar un polvo. Lo mismo.

Hoyl Blade volvió a su casa y entró en su habitación. Ahí estaba Light Angel tumbada sobre la cama con una sonrisa.

Light: Bueno Holy ¿Listo para la diversión?

El semental la devolvió la sonrisa.

Blade: Por supuesto. Te lo debía así que no hay problema.

Holy Blade se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Con un casco empezó a masajear las grandes ubres de Light Angel al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba y besaba su cuello. Provocando en esta leves gemidos de placer.

Light: Así. No pares.

El semental seguía apretando y estrujando las grandes ubres de la yegua. Hasta que al final estas empezaron a echar leche. Los dos se besaron apasionadamente y el semental acostó a la yegua en la cama. Los dos se besaban con pasión hasta que al final cortaron el beso por falta de aire.

Light: Besas muy bien.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa al cual el semental se la devolvió.

Blade: Tu también hermosa.

El semental bajó hasta las grandes ubres de la yegua y empezó a masajearlos con sus cascos, estrujarlos y aplastarlos la una contra la otra al mismo tiempo que los lamía y chupaba ambas ubres. Provocando una gran excitación en la yegua.

Light: Ohhhhh. Blade.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos. Después de un rato las ubres de Light Ángel empezaron a echar leche al cual el semental empezó a saborearlos.

Blade: Sin duda deliciosos.

El semental levantó las piernas de la yegua poniéndolas en alto con sus cascos y colocó su pene en la vagina de la yegua y empezó a penetrarla provocando un gran placer en la yegua.

Light: Así. No pares.

El semental seguía penetrándola una y otra vez. Disfrutando de cada momento mientras la yegua gozaba de ser penetrada por tan poderoso pene del semental. Las ubres de esta botaban con gran intensidad por las embestidas del semental.

Blade: Oh nena. Me encanta follar a una hermosa pony ángel como tu.

Decái el semental mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Light: Ah…..ah…..ahhhhh. Y a mí me encanta que me folle un poderoso semental como tú.

El semental dejó las piernas de la yegua y se colocó encima de ella mientras la yegua lo agarraba de los hombros. El semental profundizó las embestidas para aumentar el placer mutuo. Después de un rato. El semental echó toda su esperma dentro de la yegua provocándola un gran grito de placer.

Light: Oh Blade. Como me encanta sentir todo ese caliente semen tuyo dentro de mí.

Blade: Jejeje. Pues esto te va a gustar todavía más.

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y colocó a la yegua de espaldas a él de tal modo que su pene entrara por su ano. La agarró de las piernas y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza arrancándola grandes gemidos de placer a esta.

Light: Siiiiii….siiiiiii….siiiiii…..Follame más fuerte. Métemela hasta el fondo.

Gritaba de placer la yegua mientras pegaba varios blincos sobre el pene del semental. Esta teniéndola bien sujeta de la piernas. La embestía con cada vez más fuerza haciendo botar las ubres de la yegua a un ritmo casi intermitente.

Blade: Y bien hasta el fondo te la pienso meter. Nena. Como me encanta follarte.

Light: Y a mí me encanta que me folles.

El semental seguía embistiéndola una y otra vez a la pony ángel. La yegua tenía la vista perdida con la lengua fuera por el disfrute sentido. Después de varios minutos. El semental siente que se viene.

Blade: Voy a llegar al climax.

Light: Y yo.

De una última estocada. Holy Blade metió hasta el fondo su pene y echó toda su esperma dentro de la yegua. Provocando en esta un enorme grito de placer. Los dos se cayeron sobre la cama.

Light: Bueno….con esto…..tienes la …deuda saldada.

Blade: Cuando quieras repetimos.

Light: No tienes que decírmelo dos veces.

Sonrió la yegua y ambos se dieron un beso antes de irse a dormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Historia escrita por mega 1234. Precisamente hoy día 19 mayo. Es su cumpleaños. Y el de Maria Pony el jueves día 22 será el suyo. No olvidéis mandarles correos felicitando a ambos. Aquí os dejo con la historia escrita por nuestra colega mega 1234.**

**Feliz cumpleaños mega 1234. Y el tuyo que será pronto Maria Pony.**

Mega estaba en una cama de la casa de Maria Poni, ella iba a ser su cumpleaños como el suyo y por eso iban a regalarse una sesión privada los dos solos.

Maria: ¿Listo para la diversión?

Preguntó Maria entrando en la habitación. Ella llevaba encima unas medias rosas muy ajustadas.

Mega: Por supuesto preciosa.

Maria se acerca a Mega y se pone en su regazo viendo que ella tenía encima un tanga fino rosa en su culo muy provocativo.

Maria: Mega eh oído que das muchísimo placer, quiero verlo con mi propios ojos.

Mega acaricia los flancos con sus cascos lentamente de Maria haciendo que se excitara por los roces de su casco, el con mucha velocidad le da un azote en el culo de Maria haciendo que gimiera de placer pero placer de verdad.

Mega: Nena voy hacer que goces como nunca as gozado en tu vida.

Decía Mega y acuesta a Maria en la cama y lame sin previo aviso la flor haciendo que esta gimiera de intenso placer al sentir la lengua del semental en su flor, luego de un rato Maria se corre empapando al semental. Este lo saboreó todo.

Mega: Tienes unos jugos delicioso.

Maria: Gracias, pero ahora me toca a mi.

Le contestó la yegua y tumba a Mega en la cama, ella masturba un rato el miembro de Mega hasta que abandono su funda. Maria sin previo aviso se jalo entero el miembro de Mega.

Mega: Oh si. Chupamela bien.

La yegua succionaba el pene del semental. Saboreando cada parte de el enorme y erecto pene del semental. Después de un buen rato el miembro del Mega exploto en la boca de Maria, ella se lo trago todo y se relamió los labios.

Maria: Delicioso.

Mega: ¿lista para la acción?

Maria: Por supuesto.

De forma seductora. Maria se quita lentamente el tanga y lo deja en el suelo, después Mega besa a Maria en los labios y con un casco masajeaba sus ubres y con el otro casco masajeaba la flor de Maria haciendo que esta gimiera de intenso placer. Luego cuando su flor estaba suficientemente húmeda, Mega roza su miembro sobre las ubres de Maria, haciendo que ella se excitara aun más y cuando llego a la flor la penetro de golpe, arrancándole un grito de placer a esta.

Maria: Santa Celestia. Sabes muy bien como hacer que una yegua se excite de placer.

Gritaba entre gemido por las penetraciones por parte de Mega.

Mega: Creme. Voy a metértela hasta tu útero.

Maria: Pues sigue, mas hondo.

Decía entre gemidos, Mega siguió penetrándola con más fuerza haciendo que ella pegue mas gemidos grandes de placer absoluto, después de un rato el semental sentía que se venia.

Mega: Mi pene va a explotar.

Maria: Pues explota dentro de mi, quiero sentir ese semen dentro de mi.

después de una ultima estocada el semental se corre haciendo que la yegua gritara de placer.

Maria: Me encanta que me eches ese semen tullo.

Mega: Y a mí me encanta echarlo.

Maria: ¿Otra ronda?

Decía la yegua con mirada retadora..

Mega: Por supuesto.

Le contesta y Mega se tumba en la cama.

Maria: Bien hora de cabalgar.

Mete su ano en el pene de Mega lentamente y cuando iba por la mitad. Mega la embiste salvajemente arrancándola un gran grito de placer.

Mega: Te voy a partir ese hermoso culo.

Maria: Pues rómpemelo, rompe mi culo.

Gritaba la yegua de placer mientras a sentía el duro pene de el semental en su ano.

El semental seguía embistiéndola una y otra ves mientras Maria cabalgaba sobre su pene. Después de unos minutos .El semental siente que se va a correr de nuevo.

Mega: Preparate, mi pene va explotar.

Maria: Pues explota dentro de mi. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Después de una última estocada el semental se corre arrancándola un gran grito de placer a la yegua. Ella se baja del semental y aprovecharon para descansar un rato

Maria: Desde luego, tu sabes como dar mucho placer a una yegua.

Mega: Jejeje ¿Te apetece otra ronda?

Maria: Por supuesto. Aun no estoy saciada del todo.

Maria se pone boca abajo pero su culo lo pone arriba, ella pone su casco y se da así misma unos azotes en su culo haciendo que el semental se excitara solamente al ver eso.

Maria:¿Listo para cabalgarme?

Pregunto la yegua mientras movía sus flancos provocativamente.

Mega: Por supuesto pero antes.

La respondió el semental y con su casco roza el culo de la yegua muy lentamente haciendo que esta gimiera de placer al sentir el casco del semental, luego con sus cascos lo agarra de sus flancos y mete el pene de golpe en el ano de la yegua arrancándola un gran grito de placer.

Maria: Oh si, mas fuerte, mas fuerte.

Mega: Por supuesto, me encanta tu culo.

Maria: Y a mí me encanta tu pene.

El semental aumento las embestidas que al mismo tiempo el placer de la yegua, después de varias penetraciones el semental siente que se va a correr.

Mega: Prepárate, mi pene va a explotar.

Maria: Pues explota dentro de mi. Quiero sentir ese semen tullo en mi interior.

Después de una última embestida, el semental se corre haciendo que la yegua grite de placer puro y duro. Los dos se caen en la cama abrazados con una sonrisa satisfacción.

Maria: Increíble, es verdad de que eres bueno en dar placer a una yegua.

Mega: Gracias, tu das mucha caña.

Maria: Sin duda los blaks tienen habilidades únicas.

Mega: Lo del placer es todo mió.

Maria: Feliz cumpleaños Mega.

Mega: Feliz cumpleaños Maria.

Ambos se dan un último y apasionado beso.

**Y acabamos otro episodio. Si queréis encargarme alguna historia lemon. Ya sabéis donde pedírmelo.**

**Los que habréis leído el primer capítulo. Posiblemente os acordareis que puse algunas condiciones. Bueno. Eso es algo que añadí por error. Cuando decidí escribir historias lemon. Pensaba hacerlo como episodios extra en mis fanfics principales. Pero como no pegaban con nada. Decidió hacer un fanfic independiente. Por lo que he borrado aquella parte ya que no me servía para nada y ahora no hay límites. Excepto para las personas casadas.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Hoy día 22 de mayo. Es el cumpleaños de Maria Pony. No olvidéis felicitarla.**

**Por eso tengo un capitulo especial para ella. Espero que os guste.**

Holy Blade estaba en una habitación del burdel la Rosa Azul. Tumbado sobre una cama con forma de corazón rojo y rodeado de velas aromáticas. Llevaba puesto unas orejas de un disfraz de conejo y la cola con forma de conejo (petición de Maria Pony. No preguntéis por favor). En ese momento oye la voz de Maria Pony.

Maria: Hoooolaaaa Holy Blade ¿Listo para la diversión?

Dijo la yegua de forma seductora desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Blade: Por supuesto hermosa.

Maria: Espero que te guste el traje que llevó puesto para la ocasión.

Finalmente la yegua entró. El semental pudo ver que ella llevaba un traje rosa de sexy enfermera muy ajustada. Con medias negras transparentes. Llevaba un tanga rosa muy fino. Nada más verla. Las alas del semental se extendieron a su máxima amplitud y su pene se puso tremendamente erecto. Maria se rió.

Maria: Valla mi sexy semental. Por tu reacción. Se nota que te gusta el traje que me he puesto por ser hoy mi cumpleaños.

Blade: Ya lo creo preciosa. Estas tremendamente buena y atractiva con ese uniforme.

Maria: Jijiji. Gracias. Y tu mi sexy alicornio tendrás tu sexy recompensa por escribir tan buenos fanfic ¿Empezamos ya guapeton?

Preguntó la yegua mientras andaba moviendo provocativamente sus caderas.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa. Hoy pienso darte el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida.

Maria: Ha verlo.

La yegua extendió sus alas y pegó un tremendo salto encima del semental y fuertemente abrazado el uno del otro. Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente y sin tregua alguna. Dando vueltas sin parar por la cama masajeando con sus cascos el cuerpo del otro. Danzando sus lenguas en una pelea interminable saboreando los labios del otro. Con Holy Blade debajo y Maria encima suya. Sin cortar el beso el semental pasó el casco bajo la minifalda que esta llevaba y masajeó el flanco de la yegua muy lentamente. Provocando que la yegua gimiera de placer. Después de un rato rompen el beso

Blade: Has mejorado en el tema de los besos preciosa.

Dijo seductoramente el semental. La yegua se la devolvió.

Maria: Lujury Blood me enseñó algunas técnicas de seducción. Y ahora verás lo que más me ha enseñado.

Decía la yegua mientras con su casco masturbaba el ya erecto pene del semental. Provocando una gran excitación en el semental.

Blade: Ahí nena. Muy bien.

Después de pasar el casco varias veces. La yegua se acercó al erecto pene del semental y empezó a lamerlo. Cosa que excito enormemente al semental.

Blade: Así nena. Lo haces muy bien.

Decía el semental a la yegua mientras esta lamía cada parte del erecto pene de Holy Blade. Este con su casco. Masajeaba la flor de la yegua provocando que esta se excitara un poco.

Maria: Oh Holy Blade. Sin duda me encanta tu enorme y erecto pene.

Comentaba la yegua mientras se lo jalaba entero.

Blade: Pues es todo tuyo hermosa. Échale una buena mamada.

Y la yegua chupó el erecto pene del semental procurando no dejar nada sin probar. La yegua lo chupaba una y otra vez con una fiereza tremenda. Cosa que disfrutaba el semental mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás por el placer sentido.

Blade. Así nena. Chupamela bien. Disfruta de tu cumpleaños como nunca.

Y Maria siguió succionando una y otra vez el erecto pene del semental hasta que este sintió que se iba a venir.

Blade: Hay viene mi carga preciosa.

Finalmente el pene del semental eyaculó grandes cantidades de esperma en la boca de la yegua al cual parte se escapó fuera. Esta se lo tragó todo que lo que tenía en la boca.

Maria: Delicioso. Sabe mejor que otras veces.

Dijo la yegua con una lujuriosa sonrisa. El semental la contestó.

Blade: Por ser tu cumpleaños. Lo preparé para que fuera lo mejor posible.

Maria: Y me encanta.

El pene del semental seguía erecto y la yegua lo lamió para limpiarlo de semen restante.

Blade: Bien preciosa. Hoy probaremos una postura nueva.

El semental le quitó el tanga a la yegua. Sentado en la cama. La colocó de espalda a él boca abajo agarrándola por la cintura con sus patas traseras colgadas hacia abajo y su trasero cerca de la cara. Como si le hubiera hecho una llave de lucha libre a Maria Pony.

Blade: Y ahora a por tu deliciosa flor.

Y empezó a pasar la lengua en la flor de Maria Pony. Provocando en esta una enorme excitación al sentir la lengua del semental en su vagina.

Maria: Oh Blade. Sigue así. Chupame bien mi flor.

Blade: Si mi sexy enfermera. Bien te la pienso chupar.

Maria: Oh si. Sin duda eres un buen conejo de la sexualidad.

Blade: (Tenía que mencionarlo) Por ser tu cumpleaños. Lo que sea preciosa.

Y siguió lamiendo una y otra vez la flor de la yegua en la provocativa postura en que estaban. La excitación de la yegua era cada vez mayor y su calor corporal aumentaba por momentos.

Maria: Vamos conejito. Dale a tu enfermera todo tu amor.

Decía entre gemidos la yegua mientras el semental introducía la lengua hasta el interior de la flor de esta. Provocándola un enorme placer. Finalmente después de un rato. Maria se corrió y el semental saboreó sus jugos.

Blade: Valla María. Tus jugos están más deliciosos que de costumbre.

María: Gracias. Al igual que tu. Yo también me preparé para esta ocasión especial.

Blade: Jejeje. Me alegro ¿Continuamos? Creo que necesito asistencia sexual de una hermosa enfermera como tú.

Maria: Por supuesto mi querido conejito. Te pienso hacerte una revisión completa de ese hermoso y musculoso cuerpo de semental que tienes.

La yegua recostó al semental sobre la cama. Ahí empezó a quitarse su uniforme de forma lenta y provocativamente. Cosa que le excito bastante al semental al verla desnudarse de esa forma tan provocativa. Finalmente se quitó el uniforme dejando solo el gorro y las medias y lo tira por ahí. Luego esta se colocó encima del pene del semental. La fue introduciendo poco a poco en su interior. Cuando estuvo por la mitad. El semental la metió de golpe provocando en esta una enorme excitación.

María: Oh si Blade. Métemela hasta el fondo.

Decía la yegua mientras se sujetaba con sus cascos delanteros sobre el cabecero de la cama. Mientras Holy Blade teniéndola bien agarrada de los flancos. Empezó a embestirla.

Blade: Como me encanta follarte en ese enorme y hermoso culo que tienes.

Decía el semental sin dejar de embestirla. Esta sonrió seductoramente.

Maria: Y a mí me encanta que me folles con ese enorme y erecto pene que tienes. Vamos mi conejito del amor. Follame más fuerte. Dale a tu enfermera todo tu amor.

Gritaba la yegua al sentir el enorme palo del semental abriéndose paso en sus estrechas paredes vaginales. El semental no paraba de follarla mientras esta sin quitar los cascos de la cabecera de la cama. Tenía la vista perdida y la lengua fuera. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Prepárate mi preciosa enfermera. Mi pene va a entrar en erupción.

Maria: Pues erupciona dentro de mi. Inúndame de toda esa esencia masculina que tienes.

Después de varias embestidas. Holy Blade inundó de su esencia en interior de la yegua. Provocando en esta un enorme grito de placer y se tumbo encima del semental.

Maria: Grandioso.

Blade: ¿Continuamos preciosa?

María: Por supuesto.

La yegua se puso a cuatro patas en posición de perrito y el semental la agarró de los flancos y colocó su pene en el ano de esta.

Blade: Hora de taladrarte el culo.

Y de una sola embestida. Introdujo su pene en el interior de la yegua haciendo que esta emitiera un gran gemido de placer.

Maria: Oh si. Me encanta que mi conejito me la meta bien fuerte por ahí.

Teniéndola bien agarrada de los flancos. El semental la embestía una y otra vez su pene en el ano de la yegua. La embestía con cada vez más fuerza aumentando la excitación mutua de ambos amantes de sexo salvaje.

Blade: Oh si enfermera. Me encanta follarte en ese enorme y apretado culo que tienes.

Decía el semental sin dejar de embestirla. La yegua entre gemidos le responde.

Maria: Y a mí me encanta sentir ese enorme y erecto pene tuyo en mi culo. Vamos. Follame bien fuerte.

Decía la yegua mientras el semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

Blade: Y bien fuerte pienso follarte en ese hermoso culo que tienes.

Maria: Así. Hasta el final.

El semental seguía embistiéndola mientras la yegua sentía que perdía las fuerzas en sus patas delanteras. Sus cuerpos empezaron sudar por la sesión sexual que tenían los dos. El semental se colocó sobre la espalda de la yegua abrazándola por la cintura y aprovechó para besar y mordisquear el cuello de la yegua provocando que esta gimiera de placer. También la mordía suavemente la oreja de esta para aumentar así la excitación de Maira.

Después de varias embestidas salvajes. El semental sentía que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Mi pene va a explotar.

Maria: Pues explota dentro de mi. Lléname de todo ese caliente semen que tienes en tu gran lanza del amor.

Y de una última estocada. El pene del semental explotó inundando por completo el ano de la yegua. Al cual esta gritó al sentir el enorme placer de ser inundada por el preciado y caliente semen del semental. Los dos se cayeron de la cama.

Maria: Sin duda eso ha sido salvaje.

Blade: Me alegro de que te gustara ¿Continuamos?

Maria: Por supuesto. Es mi cumpleaños y lo pienso aprovechar al máximo.

Ahora cambiaron de posición. El semental se sentó sobre la cama y la yegua se sentó encima de él colocando el miembro del semental una vez más en su feminidad. Los dos fuertemente abrazados. Empezaron con su juego de penetraciones. El semental la penetraba una y otra vez mientras la yegua disfrutaba cabalgado sobre el pene del semental.

Maria: Así. No pares.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos de placer.

Blade: Ni tengo intención de parar. Me encanta tener sexo con una sexy enfermera como tú.

Maria: Y a mí me encanta tener sexo con un lindo conejito como tú.

Las embestidas se hacían más fuertes y los cuerpos de ambos estaban muy calientes y sudorosos. Tanto que las sabanas de la cama estaba ya empapadas por el sudor de ambos.

Blade: Nena. Me encanta verte sudar. Ver tu hermoso cuerpo cubierto de sudor te hace lucir muy hermosa.

La yegua lo besó y le sonrió.

María: Y a mí también me encanta verte sudar a ti. Ver tus grandes músculos de semental cubiertos de sudor. Me hacen excitar enormemente.

Los dos tremendamente excitados. Siguieron con su sesión de embestidas con cada vez más pasión y salvaje. Finalmente el semental volvió a eyacular el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar una vez más de placer. Después. Los dos se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Blade: ¿Asalto final?

Maria: Asalto final.

Ahora María estaba acostada sobre la cama con Holy Blade encima de ella. El semental introdujo su erecto pene una vez más en la flor de la yegua. Esta lo agarró con sus patas para no dejarle escapar. Y una vez más comenzaron sus embestidas en un asalto final.

María: Vamos Holy Blade cariño. Hazme el amor. Hazme el amor.

Suplicaba entre gritos de placer la yegua. El semental la contestó.

Blade: Bien el amor voy a hacerte.

Siguieron con su sexo salvaje y sudando como animales. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos sexuales. Teniendo el sexo más salvaje posible.

María: No pares mi conejito. No pienso permitirte que pares de follarme hasta que esté satisfecha.

Blade: Yo tampoco tengo intención de parar por nada hasta que esté yo también satisfecho.

El semental siguió con las embestidas hasta que después de unos minutos. Sintió que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Blade: Prepárate. Voy correrme de nuevo.

María: Pues córrete dentro de mí. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Y de una embestida final. Holy Blade eyaculó una cantidad mayor de semen en el interior de la yegua. Provocando en este que gritara con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba con sus patas el cuerpo del semental para no dejarle escapar y la llenara por completo su interior. Los dos caen sobre la cama muy satisfechos con el día de hoy.

Blade: ¿Te gustó tu regalo Maria?

María: Si Blade. Me gustó mucho tu regalo.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

Blade: Feliz cumpleaños "enfermera".

María: Gracias "mi conejito".

Y los dos se dieron un gran apasionado beso antes de irse a dormir con Maria abrazando al semental.

**Bueno Maria Pony. Espero que haya gustado tu regalo y que cumplas muchos más. Espero tus comentarios.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo hecho a petición de "nickolas01" autor del fanfic "****el hijo de las portadoras de la armonía y de las princesa"**

**Su OC se llama Altair. Es un pony de pelaje rojo, su crin (tiene el pelo parado) y su cola es de color negro y sus ojos son negros y su cutie mark son dos espadas cruzadas**

Altair iba a la choza de Zecora ya que la había pedido una poción muy especial. Cuando llego. Llamó a la puerta y acto seguido apareció Zecora.

Zecora: Ah. Tu bien llegar porque listo la poción tengo.

Altair sonrió al oír eso.

Altair: ¿En serio lo tienes?

Zecora: Por supuesto. Si entrar tu quieres por favor.

El semental obedeció y entró en su choza.

Zecora: Tú en la tumbona tienes que estar.

Altair se sentó en la tumbona. Ahí no pudo evitar preguntar.

Altair: ¿Te costó mucho crearla? Por lo que he oído. Necesitabas un ingrediente muy especial.

Zecora: Tú no tienes que preocuparte. Holy Blade me ayudó a conseguir el ingrediente que necesitaba y un poco más de lo esperado. *

* Ver capítulo 12 de este fanfic.

Altair: Estupendo. De todos modos ¿Funcionara la poción?

Zecora: Por supuesto.

Cogio un tarro con la poción y se acercó al semental. Con su casco empezó a masturbar le pene del semental hasta que este se puso erecto. Tenía un tamaño normal en comparación con la de otros sementales.

Zecora: Y ahora. Ha aplicarte la poción.

Con su casco. Untaba la poción en el pene del semental hasta el último punto con una sustancia verde. Cuando estuvo completamente cubierta. El semental empezó a notar algo en su pene.

Altair: Creo que esta surgiendo efecto.

En ese instante. La sustancia empezó a brillar con una luz verdosa y en ese momento el pene aumentó de tamaño y grosor hasta tener casi el doble de su tamaño. El semental se sorprendió por esto.

Altair: Por Celestia. No esperaba que surgiera efecto tan rápido.

Zecora se rió por la reacción del semental y le contestó.

Zecora: Por supuesto. Mis pociones siempre funcionan. Y ahora vamos a ver como va a tu nuevo palo.

Con el semental todavía sentado. La cebra se arrodilló y empezó a masturbar el pene del semental haciendo que este se excitara. Ahí la cebra empezó a lamer el erecto pene desde la base a la punta y una vez arriba. Se lo jaló entero.

Altair: Oh si. Trágatelo todo.

La cebra chupaba una y otra vez el pene del semental. Aumentando así la excitación del semental. Después de un rato. El semental siente que se va a venir.

Altair: Me vengo.

Y finalmente eyaculó su semen en la boca de la cebra. Esta se lo tragó todo.

Zecora: Un semen delicioso. Pero aun más pruebas debo hacer. Así que prosigamos.

Ahora los dos en el suelo. La cebra tumbada de lado y el semental detrás de ella. La levantó una pierna sosteniéndola en alto y ahí empezó a penetrarla en su ano.

Zecora: Oh si. Hasta el fondo.

Altair: Por supuesto preciosa.

El semental la penetraba una y otra vez en el interior de la cebra para su disfrute y placer mutuos. Las embestidas se hacia con cada vez más fuerza aumentando así el placer de ambos.

Altair: Oh Zecora. Esa poción tuya hace maravillas.

Zecora: A mí alegras que la poción te ayudara. Y que bien folles a una cebra.

Altair: Ahora verás lo que es follar de verdad.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Después de unos minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Altair. Prepárate preciosa. Me voy a venir.

Y de una última estocada. Eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la cebra. Provocando que esta gritara de placer.

Zecora: Sin duda tu nuevo pene está trabajando bien. Pero necesitamos hacer una prueba más.

Altair: No se hable más.

Sin que Zecora cambiase de posición pero Altair si. El semental se puso de rodillas y agarrándola de la pierna en alto colocándola sobre su hombro. Comenzó a penetrarla ahora en su vagina. El semental penetraba con cada vez más fuerza a la cebra mientras esta tenia la mirada perdida y jadeaba de placer al sentir el duro miembro del semental introduciéndose en sus paredes vaginales hasta llegar a su útero.

Zecora: Más fuerte. Folla más fuerte. A esta cebra placer la tienes que dar.

Altair: Eso está hecho.

Y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que el placer de la cebra. Después de unos minutos. El semental siente que se va a venir.

Altair: Prepárate. Voy a eyacular en breve.

Zecora: Pues eyacula dentro de mí. Inúndame de todo ese semen de semental que tú posees.

Y de una última estocada. El semental eyaculó toda su esperma en el interior de la cebra. Arrancándola en esta un gran grito de placer al sentir todo el caliente semen del semental en su interior. Después del esfuerzo sexual. Los dos se echan al suelo

Zecora: Sin duda. Tu nuevo miembro funciona perfectamente.

Altair: Gracias Zecora.

Zecora: Aun así. Una última prueba necesito realizar.

Altair: Pues vamos a ello.

Altair se tumbó sobre la cama y Zecora se puso encima de él apoyando su pecho con el suyo. Colocó su pene el la flor de la cebra. La agarró bien fuerte de los flancos y metió de golpe su pene dentro de ella provocándola un gran grito de placer.

Zecora: Oh si. Hasta el fondo.

Dijo la cebra antes de besar apasionadamente al semental y este le correspondiera al beso. Sin cortar el beso. El semental la embestía una y otra vez mientras la cebra hacía varios gemidos ahogados. Sus cuerpos ya empezaban a sudar en grandes cantidades mientras se calor invadía sus cuerpos. Después de unos minutos. El pene del semental eyaculó una vez más en el interior de la yegua y los dos acaban agotados sobre la cama.

Zecora: Sin duda. Tu nuevo miembro funciona a las mil maravillas.

Altair: Si. Y todo gracias a la poción.

Se rieron los dos y se dieron un último beso. Después de descansar un rato. Altair se despidió de Zecora y se volvió al pueblo.

**Bueno nickolas01. Espero que te haya gustado tu capítulo y me dejes tus comentarios.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shapire Shore acababa de cantar ante sus fans al cual aplaudían con fuerza mientras la yegua se retiraba hacía su camerino.

Shapire: Madre mía que día. Esto ha sido agotador. Al menos podré relajarme con alguien.

Dijo maliciosamente la yegua mientras entraba en su camerino y encontrarse con quien esperaba.

Holy Blade: Hola hermosa ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Preguntó el alicornio a la cantante al cual le contestó con una sonrisa.

Shapire: Simplemente genial ¿Listo para darme placer?

Dijo la cantante con una sonrisa lujuriosa al cual el semental se la devolvió.

Blade: Por supuesto hermosa.

Antes de empezar. Shapire puso algo de música para animar el momento. Ambos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, danzando sus lenguas al compás de la música. El semental le quitaba lentamente la ropa que llevaba Shapire sin dejar de besarla. Finalmente completamente desnuda conservando solamente unas media negras que llevaba puestas. La cantante apoyó al semental sobre una tumbona sin dejar de besarle. Luego de un rato rompen el beso y la cantante baja hasta su miembro. Ahí empezó a lamérselo aumentando la excitación del semental.

Blade: Ahí nena. Muy bien. No te cortes.

Shapire seguía chupando su miembro. Subiendo y bajando al ritmo de la canción. Después de varias lamidas más. El miembro de semental eyacula todo su líquido en la boca de la yegua. Esta se lo tragó todo y sonríe al semental.

Shapire: Delicioso.

Blade: Ahora mi turno preciosa.

Ahora ambos se intercambian de posición y ahora la yegua estaba tumbada en la tumbona. El semental la besa y la muerde el cuello aumentando los gemidos de placer de la yegua. Poco a poco iba besando hacia abajo hasta llegar su feminidad. Ahí empezó a introducir su lengua en la vagina de la cantante al cual la hacía sentirse muy excitada al sentir la lengua del semental pasando por su feminidad al ritmo de las notas.

Shapire: Ahí muy bien. Hasta el fondo. Oh sí esto es Seeeeensacional.

Después de varias pasadas con su lengua. El semental se pone encima de esta y con una sonrisa picara la dice.

Blade: ¿Lista para el siguiente paso de baile hermosa?

Shapire: Por supuesto. Hazme tuya.

El semental no esperó más y empezó a empujar su miembro en la feminidad de la yegua. El semental disfrutaba al sentir aquella deliciosa vagina en su miembro mientras la yegua jadeaba de placer al sentir en enorme pene del semental penetrando en sus paredes vaginales. Después empezó a penetrarla una y otra vez al ritmo de la música. La tumbona temblaba por las salvajes embestidas del semental.

Shapire: Vamos. Más fuerte. Más fuerte. Quiero que me hagas sentir como toda una autentica yegua. Hasta el fondo.

Gritaba la cantante al cual atrapó al semental con sus brazos y piernas para no dejarle escapar.

Blade: Por supuesto hermosa.

La penetraba una y otra vez sin perder el ritmo de la música. Embistiéndola sin piedad aumentando el placer de la yegua. Después de varios minutos. El semental siente que se va a venir.

Blade: Voy a llegar al clímax preciosa.

Shapire: Hasta el fondo. Quiero que me inundes de toda tu esencia.

Después de varias embestidas más. Finalmente el semental eyacula todo el líquido dentro de la yegua. Arranándole un enorme grito de placer.

Shapire: Oh si. Eso ha sido seeeeensacional ¿Otro round cariño?

Dijo la yegua entre jadeos.

Blade: Por supuesto hermosa.

El semental se sentó en la tumbona y la yegua le dio la espalda acercando sus flancos. Restregó su trasero en el miembro del semental al cual este disfrutaba de tener tan hermoso trasero encima de su miembro. Luego de un rato. Su miembro volvió a ponerse duro. La agarró por detrás desde los flancos e hizo que se sentará encima de él.

Blade: Ahora verás hermosa.

Teniéndola sujeta de las patas traseras de la yegua. El semental comenzó a embestirla tan fuertemente en su ano. Que la yegua botaba de arriba a abajo.

Shapire: Así. No pares. Métemela más adentro.

Blade: No tengo intención de parar por nada. Bastante a dentro te la pienso meter.

Cada vez más el semental la penetraba a la yegua. Shapire sentía que la llegaba hasta su útero y aún más cuando el semental eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de ella haciéndola sentir un enorme placer al sentir su interior inundándose del semen del semental.

Shapire: Sensacional. Sin duda me ha encantado.

Blade: Me alegro que disfrutaras. Ahora me disculpas. Tengo más yeguas que montar.

Shapire: Follalas con salud y sin tregua.

Dijo la cantante con una sonrisa.

Blade: Ya lo creo que are.

Dijo el semental antes de tele transportase a otro lugar.

En otro sitio. En una sala fotográfica simulando una playa con palmeras. Estaba Holy Blade tumbado de espaldas sobre una palmera. Ahí estaba Photo Finish dirigiéndose hacía él.

Blade: ¿Qué tal la sesión fotográfica hermosa?

Photo: Magnifico. Las modelos han estado a la altura.

Blade: Me alegro ¿Preparada para liberar tensión?

La yegua respondió con una sonrisa.

Photo: Por supuesto. Después de un duro día de trabajo no hay nada como tener un poco de relax. Y ahora….. Haz tu magia.

Dijo la yegua tras colocar una cámara con disparador automático para diversas fotos. Mientras la cámara sacaba automáticamente fotos. Con su magia. Holy Blade la quitó la ropa a Photo Finís muy lentamente hasta quitársela toda. Incluyendo sus gafas revelando sus hermosos ojos violetas. Libre de ropa. La yegua se acercó al semental que estaba todavía tumbado. Se arrimó a su miembro y empezó a lamérselo desde la base hasta llegar a la punta.

Blade: Vamos nena. Sigue así.

La yegua lo chupaba como si una paleta se tratara.

Photo: Me encantan los sementales que tiene un buen pene para chupar.

Blade: Pues ahora verás lo que es capaz de hacer este pene sobre una yegua.

La yegua se puso encima de este apoyando sus cascos en el pecho del semental y colocó su feminidad sobre su miembro. El semental empezó a penetrarla poco a poco hasta que finalmente llega hasta el fondo. La yegua lo estaba disfrutando y aun más cuando empezaron las embestidas.

Photo: Vamos. No pares. Follame. Follame.

Blade: Por supuesto.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que los gemidos de placer de la yegua.

Photo: Vamos cariño. Como me excitas. Sigue así. Tu si que sabes como hacerme sentir toda una yegua.

Blade: Y tu sabes como hacer que un semental te de caña.

Siguieron las embestidas y el semental sentía que iba a correrse.

Blade: Prepárate. Voy a eyacular en breve.

Photo: Pues eyacula dentro de mí.

Después de varias estocadas más. El semental se corrió dentro de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer. Después Photo Finís se acercó a la cara del semental y ambos se besaron apasionadamente. Después del beso. Ambos sonríen lujuriosamente.

Blade: ¿Otra ronda?

Photo: Por supuesto. Aun quiero más de tu magia del sexo.

La yegua se apoyó sobre la palmera boca abajo y el semental se montó encima de ella introduciendo su gran pene sobre el ano de Photo Finís. Poco a poco empezó a penetrarla y cuando estuvo por la mitad. La penetró de golpe haciéndola gemir con fuerza a la yegua al sentir en enorme miembro dentro de ella.

Photo: Ahí. Hasta el fondo.

Gritaba la yegua mientras era follada sin piedad por el semental que no paraba de meterla y sacarla dentro de ella.

Photo: Vamos. Demuestra que el semental sabe como follar a una yegua.

Blade: Ya te enseñaré yo como folla un semental a una hermosa yegua.

La sesión salvaje continuaba. Photo Finís tenía la lengua fuera y Holy Blade aprovechó la posición para mordisquearla del cuello aumentando así su placer. Después de varias estocadas más. El semental llegó al climax y echó todo su semen dentro de la yegua haciéndola gritar con todas sus fuerzas a Photo Finís. Los dos caen rendidos sobre la palmera.

Photo: Sin duda tu si que sabes hacer tu magia con una yegua.

Blade: Me alegro que disfrutaras con mi magia. ¿La cámara habrá hecho buenas fotos?

La yegua fue hasta su cámara para ver las fotos. Esta sonrió.

Photo: Sin duda ha hecho buenas fotos.

Dijo la yegua mostrando al semental las fotos de ellos teniendo sexo. Al semental le encantó.

Blade: Sin duda ha captado bien la esencia de nuestro acto sexual.

Photo: Si. Se pudo captar la esencia varonil del semental. Apareando con puro salvajismo a la yegua durante el apareamiento. Sin duda has hecho tu magia. Tengo material perfecto para mi sesión.

Blade: Me alegro de haberte ayudado. Y ahora me tengo que ir.

Photo: Como quieras.

Y Holy Blade se marchó del lugar dejando a la yegua muy relajada sobre la palmera.

Photo: Sin duda. Material de primera para mi línea de ropa erótica.

Durante la noche. En la Bouty Carrusel de Rarity. La pony modista estaba sobre la mesa de trabajo sin ideas para crear un vestido.

Rarity: Ugh. No se me ocurre ningún nuevo modelo bueno esta noche. Resulta frustrante.

En ese momento entro Holy Blade en la habitación de la yegua.

Blade: Hola Rarity. Creo que me llamaste.

La pony modista sonrió.

Rarity: Por supuesto Holy Blade querido. Necesito eliminar este estrés.

El semental sonrió al sospechar que era.

Blade: Tranquila preciosa. Como ya sabes. Soy experto en eliminar estrés a las yeguas.

Rarity: Bien querido. Vamos allá.

Rarity recostó al semental en un sillón y con su casco. Empezó a masturbar el casco del semental. Después de un rato. Este se puso duro.

Rarity: Buen miembro.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al miembro del semental y empezó a lamerlo de arriba abajo provocando una enorme excitación al semental.

Blade: Así Rarity. No te cortes y disfruta de tu golosina.

La yegua se lo jaló entero y empezó a chuparlo con pasión. El semental lo estaba disfrutando al sentir como su miembro era saboreado por tan elegante yegua. Una y otra vez la yegua se lo chupaba hasta que este no pudo más y finalmente eyaculó su líquido en la boca de ella. Esta se lo tragó todo.

Rarity: Sin duda querido. Posees una esperma de calidad.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa al cual el semental se la devolvió.

Blade: Me alegra de que te guste.

Rarity se sentó encima de Blade colocando el miembro del semental en su feminidad y ahí comenzaron con lentas penetraciones.

Rarity: Con cuidado Blade.

El semental que la penetraba poco a poco la contesta.

Blade: Tranquila Rarity. Lo haré a tu ritmo.

Rarity sonrió ante la respuesta del semental y le comenta seductoramente.

Rarity: Sin duda sabes como tratar a una dama.

Blade: Ya ves preciosa.

El semental teniéndola bien agarrada de los flancos. La va penetrando poco a poco subiendo cada vez el ritmo.

Rarity: Ohhhhh. Siiiiii. Sigue así. Más fuerte por favor.

Blade: Por supuesto Rarity.

El semental iba aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas al igual que el placer de la yegua.

Rarity: No pares por favor. Demuestras que eres todo un caballero que sabe como follar a una dama.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos.

Blade: Eso está hecho.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas haciendo que Rarity jadeada de placer. Después de unos minutos. El semental nota que se va a venir.

Blade: Me vengo.

Rarity: Pues hazlo dentro de mi por favor.

Y de una última estocada. El semental eyaculó todo su líquido en el interior de la yegua. Provocando en esta un leve grito de placer al sentir el caliente esperma del semental dentro de ella. Esta se recuesta en el pecho del semental.

Rarity: Sin duda sabes como relajar a una yegua.

Dijo la yegua tras darle un gran beso al semental al cual este lo correspondió. Después de un rayo rompen el beso siendo sus lenguas unidas por un hilo de saliva y el semental la contesta.

Blade: Ya ves hermosa. Cuestión de práctica.

Rarity sonrió y se levantó. Se colocó sobre la mesa mostrando sus flancos.

Rarity: Aun no me siento relajada del todo. Por lo que necesito más de tú esencia.

Dijo seductoramente la yegua mientras movía provocativamente sus flancos. El semental sonrió ante ello.

Blade: Dalo por hecho.

El semental se montó encima de la yegua agarrándola de la cintura y ahí empezó a penetrarla en su ano. Cosa que excitó a la yegua.

Rarity: Oh si. Métemela bien. Dame todo tu amor.

Decía la yegua mientras era penetrada hasta el fondo por el semental. Una vez llegado hasta el final. Comenzaron las penetraciones.

Rarity: Así. Más fuerte. Follame más fuerte.

Decía la yegua con la mirada perdida ante el placer sentido al tener el enorme y erecto pene del semental introduciéndose dentro de sus paredes anales. El semental la comenta.

Blade: Oh Rarity. Me encanta follarte en ese hermoso culo de gran dama que tienes.

La yegua le contestó con una sonrisa.

Rarity: Y a mí me encanta que me folles con ese gran pene de caballero que tienes.

El semental iba aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas como los jadeos de la yegua por el placer sentido. El semental aprovechó la posición para mordisquearla de la oreja a la yegua provocando en esta una enorme excitación. Rarity se sentía enormemente excitada y perdía la fuerza en los brazos. Blade sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Rarity. Mi pene va a explotar.

Rarity: Pues explota dentro de mí. Inúndame de su preciado semen.

Y después de unas últimas estocadas. El pene del semental explotó inundando de semen a la yegua. Provocándola en esta un enorme grito de placer.

Rarity: Ohhhhhh siiiiiii. Me encanta sentir todo ese caliente semen tuyo dentro de mí.

Blade: Y a mí me encanta echártelo todo en ese fino y hermoso trasero que tienes.

La yegua se recostó sobre la mesa descansando un poco.

Rarity: Uf….ha sido….uf.

Se secó la frente del sudor que tenía con el casco.

Rarity: No hay nada mejor que soltar algo de líquidos para despejar las ideas…..

Blade: Eso es verdad.

La secundó el semental.

Rarity: Un momento ¿Líquidos?

Rarity se quedo pensando en lo que ha dicho y al final se le ocurrió una idea.

Rarity: Ideeeeeaaaa. Zumo de frutas. Una línea que tenga sabor a zumo de frutas.

Rarity con una amplia sonrisa. Se puso inmediatamente a trabajar en su mesa de dibujos.

Rarity: Eso es. Soy tan bella y fantástica. No hay nada mejor que un poco de ayuda para que las musas vengan hacía mi. Muchas gracias por la ayuda Holy Blade querido.

Blade: De nada Rarity. Me alegra haberte ayudado.

El semental dejó a la pony modista trabajando en su nueva línea y se volvió a su casa. En la sala principal. Estaba Lujury junto con Luxiana. Al cual esta última ya lucía un gran vientre.

Blade: Hola a las dos.

Ambas: Hola.

Lujury: Me alegro de verte querido ¿Cómo te han ido con las yeguas?

Holy Blade besó a Lujury Blood y la contestó.

Blade: Estupendamente. Todas ellas han estado muy satisfechas con mis servicios.

Lujury: Me alegro oír eso querido.

Blade: ¿Y tú Luxiana? ¿Qué tal el embarazo?

Luxiana: Muy bien papa….uy.

Blade: ¿Qué te pasa?

Luxiana sonrió y le respondió a su padre.

Luxiana: Acabo de sentir una patada.

Blade y Lujury se alegraron de oír eso y se acercaron a su vientre para escuchar las patadas de los bebes.

Blade: es cierto. Están dando pataditas.

Lujury: Es maravilloso hija.

Luxiana: Me alegro oír eso.

Blade: Muy pronto nacerán los gemelos.

Los tres se alegraron por lo próximo que estaba el nacimiento de los gemelos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**En este capítulo tomo a los personajes de fanfic "****Sombra de Equestria" de Eyedragon. Espero que os guste.**

En el campamento. El grupo estaba durmiendo. Little jack que estaba cubierto por una sabana. Parecía que tenía un sueño movido.

Little Jack: ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?: Little Jaaaack.

El semental se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y lo que vio lo dejo de piedra. Vio a Nightmare Moon sobre una cama con forma de corazón y rodeada de velas aromáticas, completamente libre de cualquier prensa o armadura revelando su hermoso físico. Llevando unicamente unas calcetas azules brillantes en sus cuatro patas. El semental estaba prácticamente hipnotizado por la belleza de la yegua.

Jack: ¿Nightmare Moon? ¿Eres tú?

Preguntó incrédulo el semental. Esta simplemente se rió.

Nightmare: jijiji. Por supuesto que si tontito. Te llevo esperando largo rato.

Jack: ¿Esperando para que?

Nightmare: Jijiji. Para que me hagas tuya y me hagas el amor.

El semental escuchaba incrédulo ante lo que oía a la yegua.

Jack: Pero ¿No me dijiste que si te cortejaba o algo así? Me ibas a meter la parte afilada de la guadaña en mi culo.

La yegua simplemente se rió.

Nightmare: Jijiji. Tontito. Simplemente hice eso para que te intereses por mí. En el fondo tú me gustas.

El semental con corazones en los ojos la pregunta entusiasmado.

Jack: ¿En serio?

Nightmare: Por supuesto. Y ahora hazme una yegua completa y hazme el amor.

El semental sin dudarlo. Saltó encima de la yegua y comenzó a besarla con pasión mientras esta la corresponde. Los dos se besaban apasionadamente sin darse cuartel a sus lenguas mientras se masajeaban el cuerpo del otro con sus cascos. Después de un rayo largo rompen el beso.

Jack: Ahora verás lo que es bueno hermosa.

Nightmare: Enséñame por favor.

El semental bajó hasta la feminidad de la yegua. Este se quedó prácticamente hipnotizado por la hermosa flor de la yegua. Finalmente empezó a lamerlo. Provocando que esta gimiera de placer.

Nightmare: Así. No pares. Chupame bien mi flor.

El semental siguió lamiendo y chupando apasionadamente la flor de la yegua. Después de un rato. La yegua se corrió en la cara del semental. Este lo saboreó todo.

Jack: Delicioso. Ahora el siguiente paso.

Nightmare: Adelante.

El semental se puso encima de ella y colocó su pene en la entrada de su flor. Sin previo a viso la embistió salvajemente provocando en la yegua un enorme grito de dolor.

Jack: No me digas que eres virgen.

Con lágrimas en los ojos la yegua le contesta.

Nightmare: Así es pero no me importa. Llevó guardando mi virginidad para cuando encontrara a mi pony especial. Y ahora continúa.

Little Jack continuó con las embestidas. El dolor que iba sintiendo Nightmare iba siendo sustituido por placer.

Nightmarr: Así. No pares. Hazme el amor.

Jack: Oh Nightmare. Como te amo.

Nightmare: Y yo a ti. Mi querido semental del amor.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Finalmente no pudo aguantar más y eyaculó su líquido en el interior de la yegua. Provocando en esta un enorme grito de placer.

Nightmare: Así. Échamelo todo a mí. Échame todo tu elixir del amor.

El semental con una sonrisa la mira a los ojos y la contesta.

Jack: ¿Otra ronda?

Nightmare: Por supuesto amor.

Ahora la yegua estaba tumbada completamente boca abajo y Little Jack se colocó encima de ella. Colocando su pene en el ano de la yegua.

Jack: Ahora verás lo que es placer.

Nightmare: Pues demuéstramelo. Demuéstrame lo macho que eres con tu hembra.

El semental obedeció y metió de golpe su pene en el ano de la yegua. Provocando en esta un enorme grito de placer mezclado con dolor. Después comenzaron las embestidas salvajes.

Nightmare: Así. Más fuerte. Follame más fuerte.

Rogaba entre gemidos la yegua.

Jack: Y bien fuerte te pienso follar. En ese hermoso culo negro que tienes.

Nightmare: Pues hazlo.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Provocando un enorme placer a la yegua.

Nightmare: Eres…..tan salvaje….en la cama.

Jack: Se hace lo que se puede preciosa.

Las embestidas se volvieron salvajes provocando que la yegua estuviera en éxtasis. Después de un rato. El semental sentía que su pene iba a explotar.

Jack: Prepárate preciosa. Mi pene va a explotar.

Nightmare: Pues explota dentro de mi. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de todo tu amor.

Finalmente. El pene del semental explotó en el interior de la yegua. Provocando en esta un enorme grito de placer.

Vuelta a la realidad.

Little Jack estaba hablando en sueños.

Jack: Jejejeje. Pues claro que te pienso metértela en ese hermoso culo que tienes mi querida Nightmare Moon. Oh si. Mi pene te va a romper el culo.

A su lado. Estaba una furiosa Nightmare roja de rabia que miraba al semental con una mirada asesina mientras rechinaban los dientes por cada palabra que decía el semental. Buscó la piedra más grande que encontró y lo acerco con su magia al miembro erecto del semental al cual este sobresalía en la manta. Lo elevó a varios centímetros. Y lo bajo de golpe con todas sus fuerzas.

El bosque a la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba todo tranquilo hasta que un horrible e infrapony grito se oyó por todo el bosque asustando a varias bandadas de pájaros.

Jack: MI PAQUETEEEEE.

**Espero que os haya gustado el episodio de hoy. No olvidéis felicitar a Maria Pony por ser hoy su cumpleaños.**

**Los que estéis interesados en que escriba historias lemon. Que me mande los datos de sus OC y yo me ocupo. También acepto vuestras ideas así que no os cortéis en encargármelo.**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "Memo Leon" Autor del fanfic "El Segador". Un buen fanfic. Echadle un vistazo.**

**Sus OCs son los siguientes.**

**Alvar: Un alicornio de pelaje gris oscuro, larga crin negra, ojo derecho rojo y el izquierdo amarillo. Su cutie mark es una guadaña negra con el filo plateado con una esfera verde atras**

**Illyasviel e Irisviel: Gemelas alicornios. De pelaje rojo intenso, larga crin negra ojos rojos las de Illyasviel y amarillos las de Irisviel.** **La cutie mark de Illya es un par de sables cruzados con una esfera verde detrás y la de Iris es un par de flechas cruzadas con la misma esfera verde por detrás**

**Su fanfic es especial porque ahí los ponys tienes figura equina pero con fisiología humana, es decir. Van a dos piernas y tienen manos (Buscad en google y poned "SSSonic2" para que os hagáis a la idea).**

Alvar estaba en la habitación de una casa esperando a alguien. Llevaba puesto simplemente una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros. En ese momento entró Octavia.

Octavia: Hola querido Alvar.

Saludo dulcemente la yegua. Al cual llevaba puesto una blusa negra y una falda también negra con unas medias negras. El semental le encantó el vestido que ella llevaba.

Alvar: Hermoso vestido.

Octavia: Gracias querido ¿Ahora te apetece un poco de acción?

Dijo seductoramente la yegua. Al cual Alvar le respondió.

Alvar: Sin lugar a dudas.

Alvar se levantó y se acercó a la yegua y ambos se abrazaron el uno al otro y empezaron a besarse con pasión. Bailando sus lenguas con la otra sin parar. Alvar iba pasando la mano debajo de la blusa y masajeaba sus senos mientras con la otra la pasaba debajo de la falda hasta meterla dentro de la ropa interior de esta. Cosa que excito a la yegua. Después de un rato. Octavia tumbó a Alvar sobre la cama y le quitó la camiseta mostrando su fuerte y bien formado cuerpo. Esta sonrió.

Octavia: Sin duda posees un buen cuerpo.

Alvar: Ya ves preciosa. Todo autentico.

La yegua le quitó también los pantalones dejándole solo la ropa interior. Enseguida notó el bulto que tenía en ella.

Octavia: Oh si. Sin duda lo tienes grande.

Octavia le dio la espalda y se iba quitando muy lentamente la falda. Cosa que excitó al semental al verla. Después de quitársela. Se sentó a la altura de la entrepierna del alicornio. Ahí se quitaba lentamente la blusa y de forma provocativa excitando aun más al semental. Finalmente los dos solamente en ropa interior. Esta se tumbó sobre el pecho de Alvar y empezaron a besarse con pasión. Masajeando mutuamente sus manos en el cuerpo del otro. Alvar iba masajeando el flanco de Octavia excitando a esta mientras ella pasaba su mano sobre el paquete del semental por encima de sus calzones. Después de un rato rompen el beso quedando únicamente unidos por un hilo de saliva. Octavia se reincorporó y con una mano. Se desenganchó el sujetador dejando libres sus bien formados senos. El semental le encantó ver tales maravillas.

Alvar: Bonitos pechos.

Dijo el semental con lujuria. Cosa que ha esta le encantó.

Octavia: Y aun no has visto nada.

Se puso de nuevo de pie y dándole de nuevo la espalda. Se iba quitando las bragas muy lentamente y provocativamente. Haciendo que este se excitara en gran manera ante lo que veía. Hasta tal punto que su miembro se ponía enormemente erecto. Octavia sonrió.

Octavia: Se nota que te gusta lo que ves.

Alvar: Ya lo creo.

Octava le quitó los calzones a Alvar dejando su miembro libre. Esta se quedó mirando el duro miembro del semental mientras se relamía el labio.

Octavia: Oh si. Pienso disfrutarlo.

Finamente los dos completamente desnudos a la excepción de que Octavía conservaba sus medias. Decidieron que ya era hora de comenzar.

Con una mano cogió el miembro de Alvar y empezó a lamerlo desde la base a la punta. Cosa que excito a este. Después de chuparlo por un rato. Aprisionó el pene de Alvar entre sus grandes pechos al cual subían y bajaban rápido pero nada lento.

Alvar: Así Octavia. No pares. Mueve bien esos senos tuyos.

La yegua seguía moviendo sus senos de arriba abajo al mismo tiempo que lamía la punta del pene del semental. Alvar no pudo más y su miembro eyaculó grandes cantidades de semen sobre la cara de Octavia: Esta lo relamió saboreándolo cada parte de semen que tenía a su alcance.

Octavia: Delicioso.

Alvar: Me alegro de que te guste.

Con el pene de Alvar todavía erecto. Octavia se situó encima de este colocando sus manos sobre su torso y colocó su vagina sobre el pene del semental e iba introduciéndolo poco a poco. Alvar la agarró de los flancos y se la metió de golpe provocando en esta un gran grito de placer al sentir tan duro miembro dentro de ella. Ahí comenzaron las embestidas.

Octavia: Así. No pares. Métemela hasta el fondo.

Decía entre gemidos la yegua al sentir el duro miembro del semental introduciéndose en su interior. Alvar miraba prácticamente hipnotizado el constante movimiento de los senos de la yegua que subían y bajaban a ritmo de las embestidas.

Alvar: Me encanta ver tus hermosas y grandes tetas botar y rebotar mientras te estoy follando.

Octavia sonrió y le contestó.

Octavia: Pues disfruta del espectáculo.

Y Alvar aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. La yegua gemía con cada vez más fuerza por las embestidas recibidas. Después de un rayo Alvar se reincorpora y la besa apasionadamente. Después de romper el beso y sin dejar de embestirla. Empezó a lamerle los pezones de sus senos.

Alvar: Me encantan tus grandes tetas. Da gusto chuparlas.

Octavia: Y a mí me encanta que me las chupes. Sigue así.

Respondió la yegua entre gemidos. El semental pasaba su lengua sobre ambos senos. Saboreando cada parte de aquellos deliciosos senos. Provocando así una enorme excitación a la yegua.

Alvar: Tienes unas tetas deliciosas.

Octavia: Pues disfruta de ellas.

El semental enterró su cara en ellas mientras esta lo agarró bien fuerte de la cabeza para no dejarle escapar.

Octavía: Así. Follamen. Follame. Hasta el fondo.

Alvar: Me voy a correr.

Octavia: Pues córrete dentro de mí. Demuestra lo macho que eres.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que finalmente su pene eyaculó su líquido en el interior de la yegua provocando en esta un enorme grito de placer. La yegua se sentía encantada de sentir todo aquel caliente semen corriéndose en el interior de su flor.

Octavia: Oh Alvar. Tu si que sabes como hacer sentir bien a un chica.

Dijo la yegua tratando de recuperarse. El semental la contesto con una sonrisa.

Alvar: Pues aun te pienso hacerte sentir todavía mejor.

La yegua se colocó a cuatro patas mostrando su trasero de forma provocativa.

Octavia: Vamos. Mi culo es todo tuyo.

El semental se acerco a su flor y empezó a lamerlo. Esta lo estaba disfrutando.

Octavia: Así. No pares. Chupamela bien.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos al sentir la lengua del semental en su interior abriéndose paso cada vez más adentro. Después de un rato deja de lamerlo, la agarra de los flancos y empezó a penetrarla por su ano provocando que esta gimiera de placer.

Octavia: Así. Métemela hasta el fondo.

Poco a poco. Alvar iba introduciendo su "amiguito" en el interior de la yegua. Cuando llegó al final. Lo sacó de nuevo y la penetró de golpe haciendo que esta gritara de placer. Después comenzaron con las embestidas.

Octavia: Vamos. Más fuerte. Follame más fuerte.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos mientras el semental aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Los senos de Octavia se movían alternativamente a las embestidas del semental.

Alvar: Y aun más fuerte te pienso follar. Me encanta follarte en ese hermoso culo que tienes.

Decía el semental mientras la embestía con cada vez más fuerza.

Octavia: Y a mí me encanta que me folles con ese enorme y erecto pene que tienes. Vamos. Más fuerte.

El semental la abrazó por la cintura y aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas para disfrute de la yegua. Octavía tenía la mirada perdida por el placer que sentía en su interior. Después de varias embestidas. El pene de Alvar explotó inundando una vez más el interior de la yegua provocándola un enorme grito de placer a esta. Los dos se recuestan sobre la cama.

Octavia: Valla Alvar. Como se nota que eres una fiera en la cama.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. Este se la devolvió y la dijo.

Alvar: Cuestión de practica ¿Otro asalto?

Octavia: Por supuesto.

La yegua se tumbó boca arriba y Alvar se puso encima de ella. La yegua le cogió de las caderas mientras este colocó su miembro dentro de ella. Ahí comenzaron las embestidas.

Octavia: Oh si Alvar. Más fuerte. Hazme el amor.

Pedía la yegua entre gemidos.

Alvar: Bien el amor voy a hacerte.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas mientras Octavia lo agarró de la cabeza mientras con sus piernas lo sujetaba para no dejarle escapar. Sus cuerpos estaba calientes por el sexo salvaje que tenían y sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más agitadas. Después de varios minutos. Alvar siente que se va a venir de nuevo.

Alvar: Voy a llegar al clímax.

Octavia: Y yo.

Después de varias embestidas más. El pene del semental se corrió una vez más llenando el interior de la yegua y haciéndola gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos se caen sobre la cama agotados por la sesión salvaje que acaban de tener.

Octavia: Oh Alvar. Estuviste salvaje.

Alvar con una sonrisa la responde.

Alvar: Me alegra de que los disfrutaras.

Y ambos se dan un beso. El semental dejó dormir a la yegua sobre la cama mientras este se limpia un poco. Se viste y se marcha de allí.

Alvar: Me preguntó que estarán haciendo mis hermanas.

En otra casa. Holy Blade (con fisiología antropomorfica ya que así es el fanfic de Memo Leon). Llevando solamente los calzones. Estaba sobre la cama esperando a alguien. En ese momento oye unas voces.

¿?: Ya estamos aquí Holy Blade.

¿?: Preparadas para divertirnos.

Y entraron por la habitación Illyasviel e Irisviel. Luciendo las dos con una lencería transparente al cual se podían apreciar sus senos. Illy llevaba lencería negra con medias negras mientras Iris las llevaba blancas. Nada más verlas. El miembro del semental se puso erecto al cual se notaba en su ropa interior. Estas sonrieron al verlo.

Illy: Valla. Valla. Valla. Se nota que te gusta lo que ves.

Iris: Sin lugar a dudar.

Blade: Bueno. Es culpa vuestra por estar las dos tan buenas y atractivas.

Estas se rieron y se pusieron cada una por un lado del semental. Illy lo besaba mientras masajeaba su miembro por encima del cazo mientras Blade la correspondía y con una mano masajeaba su trasero. Iris mientras. Iba lamiendo el cuerno del semental. Después de un rato las dos se intercambiaron y ahora Iris era quine besaba y masajeaba el pene del semental mientras Illy lamía su cuerno. Después de un rato. Las dos le quitan el calzón a Holy Blade liberando su miembro erecto. Las dos se quedaron mirando embobadas por el tamaño de este.

Iris: Valla. Si la tienes enorme y erecto.

Illy: Desde luego. Es tan grande como la de nuestro hermano.

Blade: ¿Cómo sabéis vosotras como la tiene vuestro hermano?

Las dos se sonrojaron ante la pregunta del semental. Pero enseguida recuperaron la compostura.

Illy: Bueno. Eso no importa ahora.

Iris: Ahora es hora del sexo.

Las dos empezaron a lamer el pene del semental poniéndole muy excitado a este. Las dos repasaban con sus lenguas cada parte del enorme palo del semental. Blade estaba disfrutando de sentir las lenguas de dos hermosas hembras pasando por su pene. Cada una se turnaba para chupar su pene al cual succionaban con fuerza las dos. Después de unos minutos. Holy Blade no pudo contener más y eyaculó en la boca de Iris. Esta lo retuvo en la boca y besó a Illy para compartir el semen recogido. Ambas se lo tragaron saboreando el dulce líquido del semental.

Ambas: Delicioso.

Iris: Sin duda tienes una esperma de calidad.

Blade: Me alegro de que os guste a las dos.

Ambas sonrieron y se pusieron ambas de rodillas enfrente del semental. Ahí se quitaron ambas los sujetadores liberando así sus senos. El semental se quedó mirando de forma hipnótica aquellos grandiosos senos.

Illy: Bueno Blade. Según tú….

Iris: ¿Quien crees que tiene las tetas más grandes?

Dijeron ambas mientras con sus manos masajeaban sus senos de forma provocativa. El semental se puso también de rodillas y examinó detenidamente ambos senos. Masajeó cada una de ellas. Las estrujaba y las aplastaba las unas contra las otras mientras las yeguas disfrutaba de que las tocara los senos de aquella forma. Blade lamió los pezones de ambos senos. Chupandolas y saboreándolas mientras las yeguas se excitaba por ello. Luego hizo que ambas yeguas pusieron sus respectivos senos sobre la otra. Aplastándolas la una contra la otra cosa que excitó a ambas yeguas. El semental le excitaba ver tan hermosos senos aplastados la una contra la otra. Después de examinarlas el semental las comentar a las dos.

Blade: Puedo decir sin riegos a equivocarme. Que las dos tenéis unas tetas grandes y firmes. Bien suaves las dos que dan gusto tocarlas y unos pezones deliciosos.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa al cual estas se rieron también.

Iris: En ese caso.

Illy: Tendrás el doble.

Ambas yegua se ponen cada una por un lado del semental y colocan sus senos sobe la cabeza del semental. Este lo disfrutaba.

Blade: Oh si. Bien suaves que son.

El semental metió sus manos en los pantis de ambas yeguas y masajeaba sus flores. Estas se excitaban por ello.

Illy y Iris: Oh Blade.

Dijero ambas yeguas excitadas por el roce de las manos del semental en sus feminidades mientras este disfrutaba del suave tacto de los senos de ambas yeguas. Luego de un rato. Las dos yeguas recuestan al semental sobre la cama y con una sonrisa lujuriosa le dicen.

Illy: Hora del evento principal.

Iris: Y de que nos des placer a las dos.

Las dos acercaron sus senos aprisionando el pene del semental entre ellas y empezaron a moverlas de arriba abajo. El semental lo estaba disfrutando.

Blade: Si nenas. Moved bien esas tetas tan buenas.

Después de un rayo. Illy de espaldas a él. Puso su flor encima de su cara para que este lo lamiera mientras Iris se sentaba sobre el pene del semental. Ahí comenzaron las penetraciones.

Iris: Así. Follame bien con ese gran pene tuyo.

Illy: Y chupame bien mi flor.

El semental embestías a Iris mientras lamía la flor de Illy. Las dos yeguas se cogían de los hombros de la otra y empezaron a besarse mutuamente. Después se masajearon los senos mutuamente al mismo tiempo que los lamían.

Iris: Tienes unos buenos senos hermana.

Illy: Tú también los tienes bien hermana.

Ambas disfrutaban de su sesión con el semental mientras ponían sus senos contra la otra aplastándolas mutuamente. Después de un rato. El semental no pudo contenerse más y se corrió en el interior de Iris provocando en esta un leve gemido de placer. Al mismo tiempo Illy se corrió por las constantes lamidas del semental.

Blade: ¿Siguiente asalto nenas?

Ambas: Por supuesto.

Dijeron ambas con una sonrisa.

Las dos hermanas se pusieron en posición 69 con Iris debajo y Illy encima de ella. Cada una pasaba la mano sobre la flor de la otra. Provocándose placer mutuo. El semental agarró con sus manos los flancos de Illy y comenzó a embestirla. Provocando en esta grades gemidos de placer.

Illy: Asi. No pares. Follame.

Blade: Por supuesto hermosa. En ese hermoso culo te pienso follar.

Le respondió el semental mientras la embestía una y otra vez. Illy disfrutaba de ser penetrada por detrás mientras su hermana la masturbaba por debajo. Después de un rato. El semental eyaculó su líquido dentro de la yegua provocando en esta un gran grito de placer. Los tres ya con los cuerpos cubiertos de sudor. Descansan por un momento para luego continuar.

Blade: Bien. Hora de rematar la faena.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa. Tumbó a Illy sobre la cama y el se puso encima suya introduciendo su pene en su flor. Ahí comenzó a embestirla provocándola leves gemidos de placer.

Illy: Así. No pares. Hazme el amor.

Imploraba la yegua mientras tenia bien agarrado al semental de la cabeza con sus manos y con las piernas su cuerpo.

Blade: Como quieras hermosa.

Y aumentaron el ritmo de las embestidas. Los gemidos de Illy se hicieron más fuertes mientras sus cuerpos echaban cada vez más sudor. La yegua deseaba que el semental no parase por nada del mundo. Después de varias embestidas más. El pene del semental explotó inundando el interior de la yegua con su semen y haciéndola gritar de placer. Esta se tumbó relajadamente sobre la cama.

Illy: Sin duda eres todo un animal en la cama.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

Blade: Ya ves preciosa. Todo un depredador. Ahora es tu turno preciosa.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa mientras Iris se la devolvía.

Iris: Por supuesto.

La yegua se puso a cuatro patas. El semental la agarró de la cintura y la penetró de una sola vez su pene en el ano de esta. Haciendo que esta soltara un enorme gemido de placer.

Iris: Ohhhh. Siiiii. Follame bien. Meteme hasta el fondo ese enorme pene tuyo.

Rogaba la yegua mientras era salvajemente embestida por el semental.

Blade: Bien fuerte te pienso follarte.

Respondió el semental aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente cubiertos de sudor.

Iris: Eres tan salvaje.

Blade: Soy todo un depredador dispuesto a aparearse con hermosas hembras.

El semental embestía con cada vez más fuerza aumentando así el placer de la yegua. Después de varias embestidas. El pene del semental volvió a explotar e inundó de semen el interior de Iris haciendo que esta gritara con todas sus fuerzas.

Los tres se tumbaron sobre la cama con una sonrisa en la cara. Las dos yeguas abrazaban al semental.

Illy: Sin duda lo hiciste muy bien.

Iris: Tan bien como nuestro hermano aquella vez.

Blade: ¿Lo hicisteis con vuestro propio hermano?

Preguntó extrañado el semental. Las yeguas se sonrojaron un poco por ello.

Iris: Para nada.

Illy: Jamás haríamos eso.

Dijeron las dos tratando de disimular. Blade no las creyó del todo pero decidió no molestarlas con ello.

**Espero que te haya gustado tu capítulo "Memo Leon". Espero tus comentarios. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capitulo hecho a petición de "moon song gamerpony****" ****Una lectora**

**Su OC o avatar se llama Nebular Arts. Según su descripción es una alicornio. Alumna de luna que primero era una simple bat pony. Con alas de bat pony. Crin morada oscura. Ojos de gatos azules y cuerpo azul marino con cutie mark de una nota musical cruzada con un pincel rodeados de un aura mágica. Azul**

**Su segundo OC Eclipse Song. Es otra alicornio. Hermana de Nebular. Tiene Crin roja y azul ondulante y cuerpo blanco ella era una unicornio su alumna de Celestia y futura princesa del día como su hermana será de la noche. **

Nebular Arts estaba en el interior de la máquina del tiempo del doctor Who. El semental estaba atado en una silla y con gesto de gran preocupación.

Doctor: Por favor Nebular. No hagas esto.

Rogó el doctor. La yegua que estaba delante de él simplemente sonreía de forma pervertida.

Nebular: Vamos doctor. Simplemente quiero divertirme un poco a tu consta.

Respondió la yegua con una pequeña sonrisa pervertida.

Doctor: Oh cielos.

La yegua se acercó al miembro del semental y empezó a masajearlo. El doctor le costaba contenerse. Pero la final su miembro abandono su funda.

Doctor: Maldita sea. Tenías que hacerlo tan bien.

Se quejó el doctor. La yegua empezó a lamer el miembro del semental provocándole una enorme excitación. El doctor gruñía mientras la yegua lamía cada parte del erecto pene del semental. Después de varios minutos de incansables pasadas. El semental no pudo más y eyaculó su líquido sobre la cara de la alicornio. Esta sonrió al sentir tal esperma en al cara y saborear parte de él.

Nebular: Delicioso. Pasemos a la siguiente etapa.

La yegua se montó encima del doctor colocando su feminidad sobre el miembro erecto de este. Ahí poco a poco fue penetrando hasta que llegó al fondo.

Doctor: Maldita sea. Tenías que tenerlo tan estrecho.

De quejó el doctor al mismo tiempo que sentía un enorme placer sobre su miembro. La yegua cabalgó encima de este varias veces.

Nebular: Oh si. La tienes tan grande y dura.

Decía entre gemidos la yegua. Después de cabalgar por largo rato. El semental sentía que se venía.

Doctor: Me voy a venir.

Nebular: Pues vete dentro de mí. Échamelo toda tu esencia.

El doctor no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó todo su líquido en el interior de la yegua. Provocando que esta gritara de placer.

Nebular: Oh siiiii. Me encanta.

Doctor: ¿Puedes liberarme ahora?

Dijo con pena el doctor. Esta lo negó con la cabeza.

Nebular: Ni mucho menos. Aun tengo ganas de más.

Doctor: Oh cielos.

Se quejó el doctor. Después de que la yegua masturbara el miembro del semental por un rato. Esta se puso ya duro de nuevo. Cosa que alegró a la yegua.

Después. Nebular le da la espalda y con una sonrisa lujuriosa. Va acercando sus flancos al duro miembro del semental. Ahí acercó su flor al pene del semental y empezó a introducirlo dentro de ella. Movía sus flancos de arriba abajo por encima del miembro. Que el semental se sentía muy excitado.

Doctor: Ohhhh. Maldita sea ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo tan bien esta chica?

Nebular serió por el comentario del docto y aumentó el ritmo. Después de varios minutos. La yegua sentía como su interiore era inundada por el semen del semental. Esta emite un gran gemido de placer mientras el doctor se queda medio adormilado. Esta con una sonrisa le desata.

Nebular: Bueno. Creo que con esto es suficiente. Ahora lo dejaré descansar.

Se reía levemente la yegua mientras se tele transporta a otro lugar.

**Segundo capítulo hecho también a petición de "moon song gamerpony****"**

Twilight estaba tumbada sobre la cama de una habitación del castillo hasta que oye que llaman a la puerta.

Twilight: Adelante.

Y la puerta se abrió revelando a Holy Blade.

Blade: Hola hermosa ¿Lista para esta noche llena de diversión?

La yegua sonrió y le respondió.

Twilight: Por supuesto.

Los dos sentaron sobre la cama y comenzaron con su juego dándose un apasionado beso donde sus lenguas jugaban con la otra. Twilight empezó a masturbar le miembro del semental con su casco hasta que este creció de tamaño. Después de eso dejo de masajearlo.

Blade: ¿Por qué te detienes?

La yegua sonrió.

Twilight: Quiero probar algo nuevo.

Twilight iluminó su cuerno y un aura mágica rodeó el miembro del semental. Blade se sentía que le masturbaban al máximo su miembro.

Blade: Oh si Twilight. No te detengas.

Después de unos minutos con la masturbación mágica. Twilight decidió que ya era hora de pasar a la acción. Se jaló entero el pene del semental chupándolo de arriba abajo. El semental gruía de placer.

Blade: Oh si. No te detengas. Que mamada más sensacional.

El semental se sentía en el cielo mientras que Twilight seguía saboreando aquel miembro. Después de un rato. El semental no pudo contenerse más y eyaculo su líquido dentro de la boca de la yegua y esta se lo tragó todo.

Twilight: Mmmmm. Delicioso.

Blade: Ahora pasemos a la siguiente fase.

Dijo el semental tumbado a la yegua sobre la cama para luego acercarse a su flor y empezar a lamerlo. Provocando en esta una enorme excitación al sentir la lengua del semental en su flor.

Twilight: Oh siiii. Sigue. No pares por favor.

El semental la agarró de los flancos para profundizar sus lamidas y meterla cada vez más adentro. Después de un rato. La yegua se corrió en su cara y este lo saboreo todo.

Blade: Sin duda delicioso. Pasemos a la siguiente fase.

De rodillas. El semental levantó las piernas de Twilight y comenzó a penetrarla con su miembro erecto para placer de esta.

Twilight: Así. No pares.

Rogaba la yegua entre gemidos al sentir el duro miembro del semental pasando en su interior mientras esta enterraba la cabeza en la almohada. El semental la iba penetrándola una y otra vez, disfrutando del roce de la feminidad de la yegua en su miembro. Después de un rato. El pene del semental eyaculó todo su líquido en el interior de la yegua provocando que esta soltara un gran gemido de placer.

Twilight. Ahhhhh. Todo para adentro por favor. Me encanta.

Blade: Me alegro de que te guste. Ahora la siguiente etapa.

Twilgiht sonrió afirmativamente. Ahora el semental se tumbó en la cama y Twilight dándole la espalda. Colocó su plot en el miembro del semental introduciéndolo dentro de su ano. El semental la cogió de los flancos y la yegua comenzó a subir y bajar a ritmo constante. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

Blade: Vamos preciosa. Mueve bien ese hermoso plot que tienes.

Decía el semental tendiéndola bien agarrada de los flancos a la yegua mientras esta seguía moviendo su plot penetrando cada vez más el pene del semental en su interior.

Twilight: Y tu méteme bien ese gran palo dentro de mí.

Respondió Twilight entre gemidos de placer al sentir el duro pene del semental abriéndose paso en sus paredes anales. Después de varios minutos de grandes embestidas. El semental finalmente se corrió en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer y caerse encima de él completamente agotada.

Twilight: Sin duda. Eres espectacular en la cama.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa al cual el semental se la devolvió.

Blade: Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras. Si ahora me permites. Tengo otras yeguas al cual atender.

Decía el semental mientras se marchaba. Twilight lo despidió.

El semental iba directo a otra habitación donde la esperaba sobre la cama Eclipse Song.

Eclipse: ¿Listo para darme algo de acción?

Dijo la yegua con una pose y sonrisa seductora.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa.

El semental se puso encima de ella ya ahí comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Durante un buen rato mantuvieron el beso, danzando sus lenguas hasta que tuvieron que separarse para recuperar aire.

Eclipse: Valla. Besas muy bien.

Blade: Y eso no es lo único que se hacer.

Blade empezó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de la yegua provocando en esta leves gemidos de placer.

Eclipse: Así. No pares.

El semental siguió lamiendo el cuerpo de la yegua palmo a palmo hasta llegar su feminidad. Ahí empezó a lamerlo provocando en esta una enorme excitación.

Eclipse: Ohhhh siiiii. No pares. Sigue chupando.

El semental siguió lamiendo cada parte de la flor de la yegua. Provocando en esta mayor excitación por cada lamida de este. Después de un rato .Esta no pudo más y eyaculó en la cara del semental. Este lo saboreo todo.

Blade: Tienes unos jugos deliciosos.

Eclipse: Gracias.

El semental se puso encima colocando su miembro dentro de su feminidad y la penetró de golpe provocando en esta un gran gemido de placer.

Eclipse: Oh siiii. Méteme tu gran espada del amor.

Blade: Dalo por seguro preciosa.

El semental comenzó a embestirla con fuerza para disfrute de la yegua al sentir como era invadida su interior por el erecto pene del semental. Esta lo tenía agarrado para no dejarle escapar.

Eclipse: Vamos. No pares. Hazme el amor.

Imploraba entre gemidos la yegua. El semental que aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas le respondió.

Blade: Bien el amor te voy a hacer.

Y una y otra vez la embestías provocándola una enorme excitación y que su cuerpo al igual que el semental empezara a sudar. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada. Ninguno de los dos quería parar por nada. Después de varias embestidas salvajes. El semental sentía que se venía.

Blade: Me voy a correr.

Eclipse: Pues córrete dentro de mí. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Y de una última estocada. El semental eyaculó todo su líquido en el interior de la yegua provocándola que esta pegara un gran grito de placer al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con fuerza al semental. Esta se tumbó en la cama tratando de descansar un poco.

Eclipse: Oh si. Es cierto lo que dicen sobre ti. Eres una autentica bestia sexual en la cama.

El semental la sonrió.

Blade: Y eso no es nada ¿Otra ronda?

La yegua le devolvió la sonrisa y le respondió.

Eclipse: Por supuesto.

La yegua se apoyó sobre el cabecero de la cama dándole la espalda al semental y este se montó encima de ella agarrándola de los flancos.

Blade: Ahora verás porque todas las yeguas quieren montarla conmigo.

Y comenzó penetrándola con fuerza en el ano de la yegua. Provocando que esta soltara un gran gemido de placer. Después comenzaron las embestidas.

Eclipse: Vamos. Más fuerte.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa.

Y el semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

Eclipse: Si…si…siiiiiiii. Oh Blade. Me encanta como me follas.

Decía la yegua entre jadeos. El semental la respondió.

Blade: Y a mí me encanta follarte.

Y las embestidas se volvieron salvajes. La yegua lo estaba disfrutando al ser tan salvajemente embestida. Luego de unos minutos. El semental siente que se va a venir.

Blade: Mi pene va a explotar preciosa.

Eclipse: Pues explota dentro de mí por favor.

Y después de varias estocadas. El pene del semental explotó inundando de semen el interior de la yegua. Esta emitió un enorme grito de placer al sentir el preciado semen del semental en su interior. Luego esta cayó agotada sobre la cama.

Eclipse: Eso ha sido. Fantastico.

Blade: Me alegro de que te gustara. Y ahora hasta luego.

Eclipse: Hasta luego. Hasta nuestra próxima sesión.

Y finalmente va a la habitación de la última yegua que faltaba. Entró. Y se encontró con Nebular Arts tumbada boca abajo mostrando sus flancos de forma provocativa.

Nebular: Por fin llegas cielo ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Preguntó la yegua fingiendo estar molesta. El semental con una sonrisa la contesta.

Blade: Perdona Nebular. Las otras tenían ganas de juerga nocturna.

Nebular se rió por la respuesta.

Nebular: Bueno. Ahora te toca a mí.

Blade: Por supuesto hermosa.

Blade se tumbó en la cama y Nebular encima en posición 69. El semental empezó a lamer la flor de la yegua mientras Nebular le lamía el pene.

Blade: Vamos hermosa. Chupame bien el pene.

Dijo el semental volviendo a lamer aquella flor.

Nebular: Y tu lame bien mi flor.

Los dos siguieron con lo suyo. Blade lamiendo cada parte de la flor y Nebular chupándole el pene. Luego de unos minutos. Ambos se corren al mismo tiempo. Después de saborear la esencia del otro. Holy Blade siguiente tumbado. Se le montaba encima Nebular colocando su feminidad sobre el miembro del semental. Ahí comenzó a cabalgarlo.

Blade: Vamos nena. Sigue así.

Decía el semental mientras su miembro era aprisionado por la flor de la yegua.

Nebular: Y tú métemela hasta el fondo.

Respondió la yegua entre gemidos.

Nebular: Como me encanta sentir ese gran pene tuyo en mi culo.

Blade: Y a mí me encanta sentir ese precioso culo en mi pene mientras te follo.

Los siguieron con su sesión por varios minutos hasta tal punto que sus cuerpos empezaban a sudar. La excitación de ambos aumentaba. Después de varios minutos. El pene del semental no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la yegua. Provocando en esta un enorme grito de placer la sentir todo el caliente semen en su interior. Y esta cae sobre el semental. Los dos se dan un beso y sonríen después.

Nebular: Como se nota que sabes como follara a una chica.

Blade: Y aun no has visto nada. Vamos por la siguiente ronda.

Nebular: Por supuesto.

La yegua se acuesta de lado y el semental se arrodilla agarrándola de una pierna a la yegua y poniéndola sobre su hombro. Luego coloca su miembro en su feminidad y ahí comenzó a embestirla.

Nebular: Ohhhh Blade. Follame. Follame como el gran semental que eres.

Blade: Dalo por hecho preciosa.

Y el semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Sus cuerpos ya sudaban en grandes cantidades por el placer sentido.

Nebular: Oh si no pares. Tu si que sabes como dar placer a una yegua.

Decía entre gemidos la yegua.

Blade: Y tú si que sabes como dar placer a un semental.

Le respondió el semental aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. La yegua tenía la mirada perdida y la lengua fuera por el placer sentido. Después de varios minutos. El semental finalmente eyaculó todo su semen dentro de ella arrancándola un enorme grito de placer. Esta se tumbó en la cama agotada.

Nebular: Oh Blade…sin duda supiste darme caña.

Blade: Me alegro que lo disfrutaras. Ahora duerme preciosa.

La yegua le hizo caso y se durmió. Este la dejó sola para que descansara.

**Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo "moon song gamerpony". Espero recibir tus comentarios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo hecho a petición de mega 1234**

Holy Blade estaba en su mansión junto con su sirvienta Kasidi. La yegua estaba tumbada sobre el sofá mientras el semental agarrándola de las piernas. La iba embistiéndola sin piedad.

Kasidi: Vamos amo Blade. Más fuerte. Folleme más fuerte.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que finalmente. Su pene eyaculó enorme cantidades de semen. Haciéndola gritar de placer a la sirvienta.

Kasidi: Adoro mi trabajo.

Dijo la yegua que se recostó relajadamente en el sofá.

Blade: Descansa preciosa. Ahora tengo sesión con una nueva yegua.

Kasidi: Por supuesto amo Blade.

Holy Blade dejo descasar en el sillón y se fue a su habitación, donde la esperaba una nueva yegua que requería de sus servicios. Cuando entró. Vio a la yegua.

Blade: Hola. Tu debes se Lutiana.

La yegua sonrió.

Lutiana: Así es. Soy una angelical. Es decir. Mitad pony mitad ángel.

**Nota autor: Lutiana es una OC de mega 1234. Ella tiene unas ubres muy grandes y un trasero provocativo. Es una poni con alas de ángel cuerno de unicornio y comparte el mismo peinado de raimbow. Es una poni gris de rayas amarillo, crin blanco y rojo de ojos amarillo y cutie mark de una bola de fuego azul con un par de alas blancas, ella porta una chaqueta blanca. Ella es bixesual y adora pasar horas con sementales y yeguas.**

Blade: ¿Lista para la diversión preciosa?

Lutiana: Por supuesto guapo.

Los dos se sentaron sobre la cama y empezaron a besarse con pasión. Danzando sus lenguas en una interminable danza. El semental iba masajeando con su casco las ubres y la feminidad de la yegua mientras esta hacía lo propio con el miembro del semental. Después de estar besándose por largo rato y romper el beso. Los dos ya calientes deciden entrar ya a la acción.

Blade: Pasemos a la siguiente fase.

Lutiana: Ante déjame decirte que a mí a veces me gusta que me aten mientras me follan.

Dijo seductoramente la yegua.

Blade: Entonces te va a gustar esto.

El semental iluminó su cuerno y antes de que la yegua reaccionara. Sus brazos fueron atados con aros mágicos que la impedían moverse. Los aros la mantuvieron colgando hasta llevarla contra una pared.

Lutiana: Valla. Me gusta tu estilo.

Blade: Jejeje. Y aun más te va a gustar.

El semental empezó a besarla el cuello arrancándola leves gemidos de placer.

Lutiana: Oh Blade.

El semental iba lamiendo cada parte del cuerpo de la yegua hasta que llegó hasta sus grandes ubres. El semental se relamió el labio mientras las contemplaba.

Blade: Sin duda tienes unas buenas ubres. Bien grande como a mí me gustan.

Lutiana: Son toda tuyas cielo.

El semental no se hizo de rogar y empezó a masajear y apretujar aquellas grandes ubres, haciendo que la yegua gimiera por el tacto del casco del semental.

Lutiana: Así. No pares. Apriétame bien mis ubres.

El semental empezó a lamer y chupar las ubres. Saboreando los pezones de ambas ubres al mismo tiempo que masajeaba la flor de la yegua. Succionando ambas haciendo que la yegua gimiera con cada vez más fuerza. Después de un rato. Las ubres de la yegua empezaron a producir leche. Cosa que el semental le encantó saborear cada gota. Al mismo tiempo la flor de la yegua empezó a estar muy mojada.

Blade: Ahora voy a hacerte mía.

El semental se puso a dos patas levantando las piernas de la yegua y comenzó a penetrarla.

Lutiana: Oh si Blade. Hazme tuya. Soy tu esclava del sexo. Haz conmigo lo que quieras

Dijo la yegua mientras era penetrada por el erecto pene del semental y sus ubres eran aplastadas constantemente en el pecho del semental.

Blade: Si. Ere mi esclava de sexo. Aras lo que yo quiera.

Respondió el semental aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones.

Lutiana: Oh. Que malo eres.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

Blade: Pues pienso ser pero.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. La yegua sin duda lo estaba disfrutando.

Lutiana: Follame. Follame. Si…..si…..siiiiiii.

Rogaba la yegua mientras era embestida por el semental.

Blade: Voy a llegar al orgasmo.

Lutiana: Y yo. Vamos correrte. Haz que tengamos un orgasmo múltiple.

Y de una última estocada. El semental eyaculó todo su líquido en el interior de la yegua provocándola un enorme grito de placer al sentirse inundada del preciado semen del semental.

Lutiana: Oh Blade. Sin duda follas de miedo.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. El semental se la devolvió.

Blade: Y aun no has visto nada.

Con su magia. Movió los aros mágicos de la yegua e hizo que le diera la espalda, quedando ella delante de la pared siendo colgada por los aros mágicos. Y mostrando sus flancos. El semental la agarró de dichos flancos colocando su pene en su ano

Blade: Ahora verás lo que es follar.

El semental la penetró de golpe. Provocándola un gran gemido de placer.

Lutiana: Ohhhhh siiiiii.

El semental iba penetrándola una y otra vez para disfrute de la yegua.

Lutiana: Oh Blade. Eres tan salvaje. Follas como un perro rabioso.

Dijo la yegua entre gemidos.

Blade: Y como un perro rabioso te pienso follarte. Oh si. Me encanta tu enorme culo. Tan provocativo, hermoso y firme.

Las embestidas se volvieron salvajes. La yegua jadeaba de placer mientras era penetrada. Sus ubres botaban de adelante atrás. Sus cuerpos sudaban a raudales. Después de varis embestidas salvajes. El semental sentía que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Blade: Mi pene va a explotar preciosa.

Lutiana: Pues explota dentro de mí. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Y después de varias embestidas. El pene del semental finalmente explotó e inundó de semen el interior de la yegua. Arrancándola un enorme grito de placer.

Lutiana: Eso. Ha sido grandioso.

Blade: Me alegro de que te gustara preciosa.

Ahora entre los dos intercambiaban los papeles. Ahora Blade estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama y con las patas delanteras atadas con aros mágicos producidos por la yegua. Esta se puso encima y lo miró seductoramente. Ahí lo besó durante un rato hasta que rompió el beso.

Lutiana: Has sido muy malo conmigo. Te voy a castigar.

La yegua iba pasando su lengua por el musculoso y sudado cuerpo del semental hasta llegar a su miembro erecto. Esta lo miró con una sonrisa.

Lutiana: Prepárate. Pienso ser tan mala contigo como lo has sido conmigo

Blade: Oh si. Se mala.

Dijo el semental devolviéndola la sonrisa. Ahí la yegua comenzó a lamer su miembro erecto desde la base hasta llegar a la punta. El semental se sintió enormemente excitado por eso.

Blade: Oh si nena. Me encanta cuando eres mala.

La yegua se jaló el pene del semental y empezó a chuparlo con pasión. El semental estaba enormemente encantado con la pasión y ferocidad que ponía la yegua en chuparle el pene.

Blade: Oh nena. Lo haces muy bien.

La yegua dejó de chuparle el pene por un momento y le contestó.

Lutiana: Gracias. Cuestión de práctica.

Y volvió a chuparlo El semental se sentía en el cielo hasta que finalmente su pene eyaculó su semen en el interior de la boca de la yegua. Esta se lo tragó todo.

Lutiana: Mmmm. El mejor semen que he probado.

Con el semental todavía atado de sus brazos. La yegua se puso encima del semental apoyando sus cascos en el pecho e introduciendo su pene en su flor. Ahí comenzó a cabalgarlo.

Blade: Si nena. Mueve bien ese culo.

Dijo el semental mientras la iba penetrándola.

Lutiana: Y tu méteme bien ese gran pene tuyo.

Respondió la yegua entre gemidos al ser penetrada.

Lutiana: Oh Blade. Tu si que sabes como dar caña a una yegua.

Blade: Y tú si que sabes como hacer que un semental te de caña.

Las penetraciones se volvieron cada vez más violentas. La yegua tenía la mirada perdida y la lengua fuera por el placer sentido. Después de varias embestidas. El semental volvió a eyacular todo su líquido dentro de la yegua haciendo que esta volviera a gritar de puro placer. Los dos caen rendidos sobre la cama.

Lutiana: Oh Blade. Es cierto lo que dicen de ti. Eres toda una bestia sexual en la cama.

Blade: Jejeje. Ya ves hermosa.

Y los dos se dan un beso antes de irse a dormir un poco.

**Aquí el tiempo trascurre mientras Blade y Lutiana tienen sexo**.

Mega estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa de Blade. En ese momento un portal se abre y de él sale Pleasure Wish.

Pleasure: Hola a la compañía.

Mega: Hola Pleasure.

Pleasure: ¿Esta Holy Blade en casa?

Mega: Si. Pero ahora esta ocupado con una amiga que le he presentado.

Pleasure: Valla hombre. A mí que me apetecía echarme un polvo con él.

Mega: Si quieres. Puedo hacerlo yo contigo.

Dijo seductoramente el pegaso. Nada más oír eso, la súcubo se rió.

Mega: ¿De que te ríes?

Después de reírse levemente le contestó.

Pleasure: Eres un encanto. No pongo en duda que sabes dar placer a la yegua. Pero dudo que tengas tanto aguante conmigo como la tiene Blade.

Aquel comentario molestó levemente la pegaso.

Mega: ¿Disculpa? Me parece que insinúas que no doy la talla.

Pleasure: No es nada personal. Pero es poco probable que aguantes en la cama tanto como mi querido Blade.

Aquello molestó enormemente la pegaso y la respondió molesto.

Mega: Escúchame pedazo de diablesa. Yo soy tan macho en la cama como él.

Pleasure: Lo dudo.

Mega: Los Blak somos reconocidos por ser muy buenos en el sexo.

Pleasure: Eso dicen.

Mega: ¿Acaso lo que te preocupa es que yo sea demasiado bueno para ti?

Ahora era Pleasure era la que parecía molesta por lo que decía el pegaso.

Pleasure: Disculpa ¿Acaso me estas retando?

Mega: ¿Tú que crees?

Los dos se miraron desafiantes hasta que finalmente se lanzaron una sonrisa retadora.

Pleasure: Entonces de acuerdo. Los dos tendremos una pelea de sexos.

Mega: De acuerdo.

Pleasure: Poder del escrito Silverwolf850. Campo de duelo sexual.

Invocando el poder del escrito. Los dos fueron tele transportados en un ring de combate.

Mega: Bien ¿Preparada para caer ante el poder sexual de los Blak?

Dijo desafiante el semental. La yegua le contestó.

Pleasure: Ja. Serás tu el quien caiga. Las súcubos somos las mejores en el sexo.

Contestó igual de desafiante la yegua. Acto seguido los dos se abalanzaron sobre el otro y empezaron a besarse con pasión. Los dos se tumban en el suelo y dan vueltas por el suelo, mientras sus lenguas tenían una brutal pelea de dominación donde cada lengua quería someter a la otra. Finalmente rompen el beso y se miran desafiantes.

Mega: ¿Preparada para perder preciosa?

Pleasure: En tus sueños.

Los dos se pusieron en posición 69 con Mega debajo y Pleasure encima. Pleasure se fijó en el tamaño de pene que tenía el pegaso y sonrio.

Pleasure: Mmm. El mismo tamaño de pene que Holy Blade. Veamos si tiene el mismo atributo.

Los dos empezaron a lamer y chupar las partes del otro con pasión y deseo. Dándose placer mutuo. Después de varios minutos. Ambos se corren al mismo tiempo. Ahora los dos pasan a la siguiente fase. Mega tumbó a Pleasure y empezó a embestirla. Provocando que la yegua sintiera un gran placer.

Pleasure: No lo haces mal. Pero Blade lo hace mejor que tú.

Mega: Con que esas tenemos ¿Eh? Ahora verás.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Mega estaba dispuesto a ganar la Pleasure como fuese y no estaba dispuesto a perder como sea. Tenía que mantener la reputación de lo Blaks como las bestias sexuales que son y estaba dispuesto a ganar a Pleasure como fuese. Después de varias embestidas. El semental se corrió en el interior de la yegua. Provocándola un enorme grito de placer.

Mega: ¿Qué? ¿Te rindes ante la superioridad de los Blak?

Esta se rió.

Pleasure: En tus sueños.

Respondió con una sonrisa desafiante la yegua al cual el semental se la devolvió.

Ahora cambiaron de posición. Ahora era Mega quien estaba tumbado y Pleasure se puso encima de él colocando su flor encima del pene del semental. Los dos cogidos de los cascos. Comenzaron las penetraciones. La excitación de ambos aumentó. Pleasure era un súcubo orgullosa y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse con un macho y mucho menos con un Blak. Estaba dispuesta a ganarle a Mega en el duelo sexual. Después de varias embestidas. El semental se vino y echó todo su líquido en el interior de la yegua provocándola otro grito de placer. La yegua miró al semental con una sonrisa.

Pleasure: ¿Qué? ¿Abandonas ya y reconoces la superioridad de los Súcubos?

Dijo en tono dominante la yegua. Este se negó.

Mega: Para nada. Aun tengo cuerda para rato.

Ahora la yegua se puso a cuatro patas y el semental se la montó encima metiéndosela de golpe en el ano de la yegua. Haciendo que esta gimiera de placer.

Pleasure: Así. Hasta el fondo.

El semental la seguía penetrándola con fuerza una y otra vez. Dispuesto a todo con demostrar que era tan bueno como Blade. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban empapados de sudor provocando un olor que excitaba de sobremanera a los dos. Aumentando el deseo sexual de ambos.

Mega: Prepárate para perder.

Pleasure: Ni en sueños.

La yegua aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas las salvajes embestidas del semental. Queriendo demostrar que nadie salvo Blade. Podría satisfacerla de verdad. Pese a ello. Empezaba a perder las fuerzas en sus patas delanteras y acercar su pecho al suelo. El semental teniéndola bien agarrada de la cintura. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Hasta que finalmente el pene del semental explotó inundando de semen el interior de la yegua y que esta gritara con todas sus fuerzas. Ella se tumbo en el suelo con Mega encima de ella.

Mega: ¿Qué? …¿Admites la derrota?

Dijo el pegaso algo cansado y con una sonrisa retadora.

Pleasure: Ni….hablar…aun tengo ganas de más.

Respondió la yegua con una sonrisa igual de retadora.

Ahora los dos estaban en el asalto final. Mega sentado en el suelo del ring con Pleasure encima de él. Fuertemente abrazados el uno del otro con sus cuerpos completamente sudorosos y con el suelo empapado de sudor. El semental la embestía una y otra vez mientras la yegua besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello. La excitación en ambos era alta. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder por nada. Los dos les impulsaban una enorme motivación. Mega queriendo demostrar que los Blak son autenticas máquinas sexuales y Pleasure que las súcubos no tienen rival en el sexo. Sin parar en las embestidas. Los dos se miraban desafiantes con un gran fuego interior en sus ojos. Con sonrisas retadoras. Una enorme pasión ardiente les impulsaba a seguir hasta el final sin rendirse ante el otro. Finalmente. El pene del semental explotó como nunca y eyaculó enormes cantidades de semen en el interior de la yegua al cual esta gritó con todas su fuerzas. Después de eso. Los dos caen al suelo y vuelven a la habitación que estaban antes. Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa.

Pleasure: Debo…..reconocerlo…..eres tan salvaje como Blade.

Mega: Tú…también eres buena.

Los dos sonrieron y se dieron un apasionado beso.

Pleasure: ¿Sabes que me excitaría enormemente? Ver a dos grandes machos como vosotros. Compitiendo en una prueba de resistencia sexual. Para ver quien de los dos aguanta teniendo más sexo con más yeguas.

Mega: La verdad. Es que no es mala idea.

Más tarde por la noche. Holy Blade y Mega estaba en la habitación de luna. La yegua estaba sobre la cama llevando un traje de sirvienta sexy negro con medias negras. Blade y Mega llevaban puestos disfraces de gatos por petición de la princesa. Azul para Blade y rojo para Mega.

Luna: Bien gatitos. Quiero que vosotros dos me deis autentico placer

Dijo seductoramente la princesa Luna.

Blade: Por supuesto.

Mega: No hay problema.

Los dos sementales se sentaron sobre la cama con Luna delante de ellos. Con su magia. Masturbaba los miembros de ambos sementales. Provocándoles una enorme excitación. Luego de un rato. Sus penes se pusieron ya erectos. Luna sonrió al verlos.

Luna: Perfecto

Primero lamió para luego succionarlo el pene de Mega. El pegaso lo disfrutaba,

Mega: Oh. Princesa Luna.

Después de un rato. Hizo lo mismo con Blade.

Blade: Oh si. Lo hace bien princesa Luna.

Ahora la princesa Luna masturbaba con sus cascos los miembros erectos de ambos sementales hasta que estos no pudieron aguantar más y eyacularon su líquido en la cara de la princesa. Esta con su magia lo recogió todo y se lo tragó todo.

Luna: Delicioso.

Ahora Luna estaba tumbada boca abajo chupando el pene del semental que estaba enfrente de ella. Mientras Mega la follaba por detrás. Luna lo estaba disfrutando de tener a dos grandes machos teniendo sexo con ella. Las embestidas de Mega aumentaron mientras Luna aumentó el ritmo al cual chupaba el pene del semental. Después de varios minutos. Los dos sementales se vieron al mismo tiempo inundando la flor y la boca de Luna de puro semen.

Luna: Delicioso.

Ahora Luna cambio de posición. Ella estaba tumbada boca arriba inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para chupar el pene de Mega mientras Blade la embestía por detrás. Despues de varios minutos. Los dos sementales se vieron al mismo tiempo con el mismo resultado a la princesa Luna. Esta sonrió satisfecha.

Luna: Ahora pasemos al sexo duro.

Ambos machos arrodillados. Con Mega sujetando a Luna por detrás mientras Blade la embestía por delante. Ambos machos estaban follando a Luna para disfrute de esta.

Luna: Vamos mis gatos. Más fuerte. Más fuerte. Follad a vuestra diosa de la noche.

Ambos: Eso está hecho.

Y los dos aumentaron el ritmo de las embestidas. Después de varios minutos. Los penes de ambos sementales explotan inundando de semen a la diosa de la noche.

Blade: ¿Otro asalto princesa?

Luna sonrió.

Luna: Por supuesto.

Con Mega tumbado boca arriba y con Luna encima de él y Holy Blade embistiéndola por detrás. Ambos machos la embestían con todas sus fuerzas. La princesa lo estaba disfrutando.

Luna: Vamos mis gatitos. No paréis.

Ambos machos la embestían con todas sus fuerzas con tal de complacer a la princesa. Después de varios minutos. Ambos se vinieron a la vez inundando a Luna de grandes cantidades de semen. La princesa se quedó durmiendo sobre la cama.

Mega: Se nota que lo ha disfrutado.

Blade: Desde luego.

Mega: Me voy un momento a lavarme la cara.

Blade: Yo tengo que hacer una cosa.

Ambos sementales se fueron cada uno por su lado.

**Esta parte está escrita por mega 1234**

Cuando Mega acaba: el fue a un una fuente a beber. Bebió un poco de agua pero de la nada algo le toco el hombro y fue tele transportado a una habitación, el miro quien le había tele transportado y vio a Raven que llevaba un traje de una alumna sexy negro. Con minifalda con agujero donde le salían sus ubres, con unas medias gris muy apretadas, con un tanga gris fino, nada mas verla las alas de Mega se extendieron al máximo y su pene se volvió erecto.

Raven: Ya veo que te gusta mi traje para ti.

Dijo con una risa sensual.

Mega: Estas buena.

Raven: Gracias. Ahora mi sexy gatito. Ven a jugar.

Y esta le besa con pasión y lujuria, los dos bajaron hacia la cama mientras se besaban y los dos masajeaban sus cuerpos. Después de unos minutos rompen el beso.

Mega: Besas de miedo.

Rave: Gracias. Tú no lo haces mal, y ahora voy a darte placer.

Raven tumba al semental en la cama y ella fue bajando asta su pene y cuando estaba ya sobre su pene. Ella lo miro con una sonrisa

Raven: Valla pues si que la tienes grande, tan grande como Blade.

Mega:(Cada vez que me acuesto con alguna yegua siempre me dicen eso).

Raven con una risa empieza a lamer el pene del semental haciendo que este disfrute al sentir su lengua en su pene.

Mega: Eso chápamelo bien.

Raven seguía chupando y cuando llegó a la punta. Lo empezó a jalar haciendo que Mega lo disfrutara.

Después de varias succiones espectacular, el semental se corre en la boca de Raven que se lo trago todo pero se mancharon algunas partes en el pene del pegaso, ella lo limpia con su lengua.

Raven: Delicioso.

Dice mientras se relamía los labios.

Mega: ¿Quieres seguir?

Raven: Por supuesto.

Le respondió ella y se tumba en la cama.

Mega se pone en cima y el la penetro de golpe, haciendo que la yegua gritara de placer.

Raven: siii, siii sii, mas fuerte, quiero sentir ese pene largo y duro que tienes en mi útero.

Grito como una loca que izo que Mega sonriera.

Mega: Por supuesto, te voy a meter mi pene en tu deliciosa flor.

Y la penetro mas hondo aumentando el placer de la yegua. Después de un rato el semental sentía que se le iba a venir.

Mega: Mi pene va explotar.

Raven: Pues explota dentro de mi.

Después de varias embestidas, el semental se corrió inundando a la yegua que grito de intenso placer al sentir el caliente semen del semental.

Raven: Oh si, me encanta que me echen todo ese semen tullo.

Mega: Y a mí me encanta echártelo todo.

Raven: ¿Quieres seguir?

Dijo retadora.

Mega: Por supuesto.

Raven se pone a cuatro patas sobre la cama.

Raven: Vamos gatito. Que quiero que mi gatito me taladre mi culo.

Mega la coje de los flancos y la penetra desde atrás haciendo que la yegua grite de placer al sentir el pene del semental en su ano.

Rave: Oh si, follame, follame como el semental salvaje que eres.

Mega: Por supuesto, me encanta tener sexo con una sexy alumna como tu.

La yegua le responde.

Raven: Pues a mi me encanta tener sexo con un lindo gatito como tu.

Decía entre gemidos por las penetraciones. Después de varias envestidas el semental siente que se va a correr de nuevo.

Mega: Prepárate mi pene va a explotar.

Raven: Pues explota dentro de mi, quiero sentir tu semen por mi cuerpo.

Después de varias envestidas el semental se corrió inundando a la yegua que pego un grito de placer de verdad. Ella se cae junto a Mega sobre la cama abrazados con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Raven: Se nota que tú eres un blak.

Mega: Gracias. Tú estuviste espectacular.

Raven: Si, tu resistencia al sexo es igual a la de Holy y tu tamaño de tu pene es igual a la de Holy. Si lo hubiera sabido. Podría haber invitado a Holy y haber tenido el mejor polvo de mi vida.

Dijo la yegua con una ligera risa

Mega: si.

Ambos se ríen y se dan un último y apasionado beso.

**Y aquí acaba la parte escrita de Mega. Ahora mi turno.**

Blade iba a una habitación en concreta del castillo. Encontró la que buscaba y la encontró.

Blade: Hola Pinkie.

Saludo Blade a Pinkie Pie que estaba tumbada sobre la cama con un disfraz de gato negro con medias negras.

Pinkie: Hooooolaaaaa. Blade ¿Listo para fiesta?

Dijo la pony rosa con una amplia sonrisa.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa.

Sin previo aviso. La pony rosa saltó sobre él y le tumbó bruscamente en el suelo y lo besó apasionadamente. El semental la correspondió el beso. Los dos fuertemente abrazados. Se besaban apasionadamente. Finalmente rompen el beso para respirar. Pinkie introdujo el pene del semental.

Pinkie: Me preguntó si los gatos tiene sexo como los ponis ¿Tu que crees? ¿Crees que si?...

Y hablo y hablo mientras movía sus flancos de arriba abajo, mientras Blade la tenía agarrada de los flancos para aumentar las penetraciones. Pinkie lo disfrutaba pese a que no paraba de hablar. Cuando más hablaba. Más rápido movía las caderas. Cosa que le encantaba al semental al sentir la flor de la yegua en su pene. Después de varios minutos. El semental eyaculó su líquido haciendo que Pinkie dejara de hablar y gritara de placer.

Pinkie: Ohhhh. Me pregunto si lo gatos siente placer.

Blade: Quizas gatita. Ahora lo que sigue.

Pinkie se subió a la cama y apoyó sus cascos sobre el cabecero de la cama mostrando sus flancos.

Pinkie: Vamos mi gran gato. Dale placer a tu gata.

Dijo Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa mientras movía provocativamente sus flancos.

Blade: Eso está hecho.

El semental la agarró de los flancos y comenzó a penetrarla en el ano con fuerza. Cosa que la yegua disfrutaba.

Pinkie: Oh si. Más fuerte. Me pregunto si a las gatas les gusta que la menta en el ano.

El semental la iba embistiéndola una y otra vez. Penetrándola con cada vez más fuerza y profundidad. La yegua jadeaba de placer mientras sus cuerpos estaban cubriéndose de sudor a tal modo que sus disfraces se estaban empapando.

Blade: Pinkie. Tu culo está tan apretado. Me encanta follartelo.

Dijo el semental mientras la embestía con más fuerza todavía.

Pinkie: Y a mí me encanta tu enorme y erecto pene. Me encanta como me follas.

Ambos disfrutaban del sexo. Después de varios minutos. El pene del semental explotó inundando de semen el ano de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Pinkie: Tú si que sabes animar una fiesta.

Dijo Pinkie tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Blade: Me alegro que lo disfrutaras.

Sin previo aviso. La pony fiestera lo empuja hacia atrás dejándole tumbado sobre la cama. Sin dejar de apoyarse sobre el cabecero de la cama. Sitúa su feminidad sobre el miembro del semental.

Pinkie: Ahora me toca a mí gatito.

Y Pinkie movió las caderas frenéticamente de arriba abajo. Penetrando el pene del semental en su flor. Este lo estaba disfrutando como la yegua.

Blade: Oh si Pinkie. No pares.

Pinkie: Ni pienso parar. Quiero que esta fiesta dure tanto como sea posible.

Las penetraciones se volvieron frenéticas. Los cuerpos de ambos estaba ya empapados de sudor y estaban ambos muy calientes.

Blade: Pinkie…..tu culo…está tan caliente.

Pinkie: Y tu…pene….tan bien está…caliente.

El calor de ambos era elevado. Después de varios minutos .El pene del semental no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó una cantidad enorme de semen. Haciendo que Pinkie gritara de placer. Los dos caen recostados sobre la cama.

Blade: Buena fiesta Pinkie.

Pinkie: Gracias.

Los dos sonrieron y se dieron un apasionado beso antes de irse a dormir.

**Bueno. Esta parte escrita en parte Mega me dio algunas ideas para hacerla al cual agradezco. Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis vuestros comentarios.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el hospital de Ponyville. Holy Blade estaba nervioso. Su hija Luxiana iba a dar a luz a los gemelos.

Blade: Cielos. Cielos. Cielos.

Comentaba nervioso el semental. Lujury y sus amigos trataron de tranquilizarlo.

Lujury: Tranquilizate querido.

Eyedragon: Si. Pronto serás padre. Otra vez.

Shadow: Y abuelo al mismo tiempo.

Respondió Shadow mientras se bebía una botella de cidra.

Maria: Si. Mantén la calma.

Altair: Cuanto más nervioso estés. Será peor.

Lightning: Así que tranquilizate.

Después de oír unos gritos por parte de su hija a punto de dar a luz a sus hijos/nietos. Los gritos cesaron y salió el doctor.

Doctor: Señor Blade. Su hija a dado a luz. Si usted junto a un….

No pudo continuar porque Blade junto con toda la tropa. Entraron a tropel arrollando al doctor. Acto seguido ver a Luxiana portando dos bultos envueltos en sabanas.

Blade: Hija.

Luxiana con una sonrisa le contesta.

Luxiana: Hola papa. Aquí están nuestros hijos.

Dijo esto mostrando a dos potros. El primero era un potro alicornio. Con crin rojo y pelaje negro. Ojos como Luxiana La segunda era una potra era también alicornio. Pelaje gris con rayas rojas claras. Ojos de dragón con el color como de Blade y crin negra. Cuernos de dragón

Blade: Son….preciosos.

Todos: Awwww.

Light: Son preciosos.

Liliana: Verdaderamente lindos.

Rising: Encantadores.

Cotton Snowflake: ¿Qué nombres les pondréis?

Blade: La verdad. Es que ya teníamos los nombres pensados para los gemelos.

Luxiana: Así es. El potro le llamaremos Dracuruc.

Blade: Y a la potra Aurelia.

Todo el mundo celebró el nacimiento de los gemelos.

Linghtning: Me pregunto. Si los niños heredaran los dotes de sus progenitores.

Todo el mundo se imaginó la escena.

Aurelia ya adulta. Con crin de Pinkamena y cola de Rainbow. Cutie mark de un dragón con escamas negras y alas blancas. Estaba cabalgando sobre un semental.

Aurelia: Vamos. Más fuerte. Follame más fuerte.

Después de varios minutos. El semental eyaculó su esperma en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Aurelia: Maravilloso. Otra.

Semental: Pero. Si prácticamente estoy sin fuerzas.

Se quejó el agotado semental.

Aurelia: ¿Me tomas el pelo? Ni siquiera hemos estado cinco horas. Otra. No pienso parar hasta estar satisfecha.

Semental: Oh cielos.

Volviendo a la realidad. Los amigos de Blade. Tragaron saliva al imaginarse la insaciable yegua que podría ser su hija. En cambio las chicas tenían otra idea en mente.

Dracuruc ya adulto. Con peinado como Blade y cola de Pinkie. Cutie mark de un escudo rojo con lanza doraba. Estaba encima de una yegua embistiéndola salvajemente.

Yegua: Mas fuerte. Por favor más fuerte.

Dracuruc: Por supuesto preciosa.

Y después de unas incesantes y salvajes embestidas. El semental se corrió en grandes cantidades de semen en el interior de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara con todas sus fuerzas.

Yegua: Como se nota que eres hijo de tu padre. Sabes como follar a las yeguas.

Dracuruc: Cosa de familia.

Volviendo a la realida. Todo el mundo estaba admirando y haciendo monerías a los pequeños. Pleasure salía del cuarto de baño. Por alguna razón desconocida para ella. Tenía varios mareos y vómitos.

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Los hijos de Blade y Luxiana fueron diseñados por mi colega mega 1234.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios.**


	16. Capítulo 16

En la Rosa azul. Había montones de yeguas esperando a lo que parecía una importante actuación alrededor de lo que parecía un ring de combate. En el centro estaba la pony vampira. Blood Night.

Blood: Bienvenida yeguas de todas partes. Aquí estamos para asistir a un gran combate de resistencia sexual del siglo. A mi derecha tenemos a Holy Blade. La bestia Indomable.

Indicando a Holy Blade que este saludaba a las yeguas. Estas lo recibieron con entusiasmo.

Blood: Y a mi izquierda tenemos a Mega. El pegaso Blak.

Mega al igual que Blade. Saludo a las yeguas con el mismo resultado.

Blood: Como seguramente ya sabréis. Holy Blade es una semental que sin duda sabe dar placer a las yeguas y ninguna se la resiste en al cama.

Blade: Eso es verdad.

Blood: Y Mega. El es un Blak. Conocidos por ser grandiosos en el sexo.

Mega: Sin lugar a dudas.

Blood: Estas dos impresionantes bestias sexuales comparten una cosa en común. Una enorme resistencia sexual. Y un tamaño de pene de igual tamaño. Así que imaginaos chicas.

Todas las yeguas gritaron de júbilo ante la afirmación de Blood Night.

Blood: Los dos competirán en una gran prueba de resistencia. Para ver quien de los dos tiene más sexo con más yeguas en un solo día.

Todas las yeguas aclamaron con eso.

Blood: Los dos tendrán sexo con todas las chicas del burdel. Quien aguante más tiempo teniendo sexo con el mayor número de yeguas posible. Ganara.

Todas las yeguas aclamaron con pasión y lujuria. Acto seguido subieron al ring dos yeguas. Una pegaso y una de tierra.

Blood: Bien. Que comience la competición y que gane el más insaciable.

Shadow: Me niego a salir así hermana.

Gritaba enfadado Shadow a su hermana. Pero esta se mantuvo firme.

Maria Pony: Claro que saldrás. Me la debes.

Finalmente. Shadow no tuvo más remedio que salir al ring disfrazado de conejito mientras levantaba un cartón con un uno. Indicándose ser el primer asalto. Muchas yeguas se rieron por la ridícula apariencia del semental mientras este se moría por dentro de vergüenza.

Sonó la campana y Holy Blade y Mega pusieron cascos a la obra. Empezaron a montar por detrás de las yeguas del burdel y comenzaron a embestirlas con fuerza.

Blade: Pienso ganar esta competición amigo Mega. No me llaman la bestia imbatible por nada.

Mega: No será hoy Blade. Hoy perderás el título.

Los dos se miraron desafiantes con sonrisas retadoras. Los dos embestían con fuerza mientras las espectadoras animaban a ambos. Después de un rato. Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo haciendo gritar a ambas yeguas. Estas se cayeron agotadas y saciadas.

Blood: Bien. Siguiente.

Y los dos sementales siguieron con la competición teniendo sexo con todas las chicas del burdel. Orgasmo por orgasmos. Yeguas y más yeguas. Al cual todas caían ante los insaciables sementales. Después de un rato. Todas las yeguas del burdel estaban agotadas con una gran sonrisa de haberlo disfrutado.

Blood: Increíble. Estos prácticamente han agotado a todas las chicas del burdel. Y los dos están empatados ¿Algunas voluntarias?

Lotus y Aloe: Nosotras.

Las gemelas del SPA se animaron y se subieron al ring. Ambas se pusieron enfrente de los sementales en posición de perrito y con sonrisas provocativas.

Lotus: Adelante chicos.

Aloe: Dadnos caña.

Blade se montó en Lotus y Mega en Aloe. Ambos empezaron a embestirlas salvajemente sin mostrar signos de estar cansados. Las yeguas lo estaban disfrutando.

Lotus: Así chicos.

Aloe: Mas fuerte.

Ambos sementales aumentaron el ritmo de las embestidas. Su motivación de ganar al otro los impulsaba a hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Cada vez follaban con más fuerza para disfrute de las gemelas. Finalmente ambos sementales se corren haciendo gritar de placer a estas. Las dos se caen agotadas al suelo y son llevadas fuera a descansar.

Después. Blade y Megas estaban tumbados en el suelo con las gemelas pegaso Flutters y Cloud. Flutters cabalgaba sobre Blade mientras Cloud lo hacía con Mega.

Flutters: Así chicos.

Cloud: Folladnos más fuerte.

Ambas pegasos cabalgaban sobre los erectos penes de los sementales. Estos los tenía bien agarradas de los flancos para aumentar las penetraciones. Las pegasos tenían la vista perdida en el techo por el inmenso placer que sentían. Después de varias embestidas. Los dos sementales eyaculan a la vez en el interior de ambas haciéndolas gritar de puro placer y caen agotadas sobre los sementales.

Blade: ¿Qué? ¿Cansado?

Dijo retador el semental. Este le contestó.

Mega: Para nada. Aun tengo cuerda para rato.

Blade: Me alegro oír eso.

Y ambos chocaron la pezuña. Ahora los dos estaban encima de de Vinyl (con Blade) y Octavia (con Mega).

Vinyl: Vamos chicos. No paréis.

Octavia: Hacednos el amor.

Imploraban de placer ambas yeguas mientras tenían bien sujetos de la espalda a ambos sementales. Los dos las follaban con todas sus fuerzas. Cosa que estas lo estaban disfrutando. Después de varios minutos. Ambos se vienen a la vez haciendo gritar a ambas yeguas de placer.

Vinyl: Maravilloso. No me arrepiento de haber venido.

Octavia: Ni yo.

Ahora. Blade y Mega estaban tumbos en el suelo con la Mayor Mare y Cherry Jubille dándole las espalda y montados sobre sus penes erectos mientras estos las embestían con fuerza.

Mayor: Oh si. Más fuerte.

Cherry: Danos el máximo placer posible a las dos.

Ambos sementales al cual sus cuerpos empezaban a echar sudor. Eyacularon de nuevo sobre ambas yeguas al cual estas gritaron de puro placer.

Ahora. Blade y Mega estaban con Spitfire y Lightning Dash. Las dos yeguas se agarraban de las cuerdas mientras ambos sementales. Las agarraban por detrás por los flancos y las embestían sin parar.

Spitfire: Vamos chicos. Folladnos más fuerte.

Lightning: Asta el fondo.

Imploraban ambas yeguas al sentir los duros miembros de ambos sementales introduciéndose en sus anos.

Blade: Oh si. Debimos haber hecho esto antes.

Dijo el semental mientras la embestía con más fuerza a Spitfire.

Mega: Si. No hay nada como un poco de competencia para aumentar la motivación de tener sexo.

Respondió el pegaso embistiendo todavía más fuerte a Lightning. Después de unos minutos. Los penes de ambos sementales explotaron al mismo tiempo. Haciendo que ambas pegasos gritaran de puro placer.

Blade: ¿Qué? ¿Abandonas?

Mega: ¿Ni por asomo?

Ambos se miraban con sonrisas retadoras. Ahora estaba Blade con Milky Way y Mega con Cotton Snowflake (OC) con la misma posición con las anteriores. Ambos sementales las embestían sin piedad.

Milky: Más fuerte chicos. Más fuerte.

Cotton: Folladnos con esos grande penes que tenéis.

Decían las dos yeguas mientras eran embestidas y sus grandes ubres botaban y rebotaban por las constantes embestidas de los dos salvajes sementales. Después de varios minutos. Ambos sementales se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Haciendo que ambas yeguas gritaran de placer al sentir el caliente semen de ambos sementales corriendo Portu interior. Y ambas se cayeron al suelo con rostros de haberlo disfrutado.

Ahora pasaban a que ambos se montaban a las hermanas de Pinkie Pie. Marble Pie con Blade y Limestone Pie con Mega. Ambas yeguas estaban tumbadas boca abajo en el suelo con ambos sementales encima de ellos.

Marble: Así chicos. No paréis.

Limestone: Nos encanta que nos monten.

Ninguno de los dos sementales parecía dispuesto a parar por nada. Sin importar lo sudorosos que estuvieran ambos. Su deseo de ganar los impulsaba a seguir a límites insospechados incluso para ambos. Las yeguas estaban disfrutando a ver a dos grandes sementales fuertes y sudorosos darlo todo y que pronto serán su turno para tener sexo con ambos.

Blade: Valla Mega. Me estas obligando a ir mucho más lejos de lo esperado

Mega: Tú también hacer que me emplee a fondo.

Dijeron ambos sementales con sonrisas retadoras. Después de unos minutos. Ambos sementales llegan al clímax haciendo gritar de placer a ambas yeguas.

Ahora ambos sementales tumbados de lado. Tenían sexo salvaje con Cherilee (con Blade) y Raven (con Mega). Ambas yeguas jadeaban de placer al ser embestidas por detrás por ambos machos.

Raven: Vamos chicos. Más fuerte.

Cherilee: Sin duda sabéis enseñar cosas que no salen en los libros.

Los dos sementales las follaban con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que ambas jadearan de placer. Después de varias embestidas. Ambos se vinieron llenando de su preciada y caliente esperma, en el interior de ambas yeguas.

Las siguientes eran Shapire Shore (Blade) y Photo Finís (Mega). Ambas en posición de perrito. Eran montadas por los dos sementales, al cual las agarraban de los flancos y las embestían sin piedad. Ambas yeguas tenían la vista perdida y la lengua fuera por el placer que sentían.

Shapire: Vamos chicos. No paréis. Sin duda sois seeeeeensacionales.

Photo: Sin duda. Sabéis hacer vuestra magia.

Ambos sementales al cual sus cuerpos ya chorreaban sudor y el suelo estaba prácticamente empapado de sudor. Seguían compitiendo sin parar. El olor de su sudor podía olerse en el aire. Cosa que excitaba a las yeguas de tal manera que deseaban que fuera su turno. Después de varios minutos. Los penes de ambos sementales explotaban haciendo gritar de placer a ambas yeguas.

Las últimas yeguas eran llevadas para que entraran las siguientes. Blade y Mega se miraron desafiantes.

Blade: Eres un gran rival Mega. Pero pienso ganar esta competición.

Mega: Tú también lo has sido: Pero seré quien gane.

Los dos se miraron con sonrisa retadoras. Ahora estaban con la siguiente pareja de yeguas. Ahora los dos tumbados en el suelo con Maria Pony y Music Word (El orden es siempre Blade y Mega). Las dos yeguas apoyadas en los pechos de los sementales mientras se besaban y estos les agarraban de los flancos para aumentar la profundidad de las embestidas. Finalmente rompen el beso.

Maria: No me arrepiento de haber venido.

Music: Ni yo.

Los dos sementales seguían embistiéndolas sin piedad, haciéndolas jadear de placer. Finalmente llegan al orgasmo múltiple llenándolas de semen a ambas yeguas al mismo que gritan de placer.

Las siguientes eran Liliana junto con Lutiana. Ambas yeguas estaban sentadas sobre los penes erectos de ambos sementales erguidos. Fuertemente abrazados ambas parejas mientas duraban las embestidas.

Liliana: Vamos chicos. Más fuerte.

Lutiana: Demostradnos que sois auténticos machos que saben como follar a las hembras.

Ambos machos embestían con todas las fuerzas que el quedaban. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a abandonar. Finalmente eyaculan hasta el fondo de ambas yeguas haciendo que estas gritaran de placer.

Ahora estaban con Light Angel y Lovestruck. Ambas tumbadas e el suelo con ambos sementales sujetándolas de las patas traseras e embistiéndolas salvajemente.

Angel: No paréis.

Loves: Hacednos el amor como sabéis hacerlos.

Ambos sementales las follaban como animales poseídos. Sin para las embestían una y otra vez haciendo que ambas yeguas tengan la mirada perdida en el techo mientras jadeaban de placer. Finalmente ambos machos se vinieron al mismo tiempo al mismo tiempo que hacen gritar de placer a ambas yeguas.

Su competición duro horas y horas. Montones de yeguas que tenían sexo y las dejaban muy satisfechas y tremendamente saciadas. Los dos sementales pese a estar los dos con sus cuerpos increíblemente empapados. Los dos seguían sin parar. Dispuesto a no admitir la derrota bajo ningún concepto y dispuestos a ganar como sea. Finalmente estaban los dos con las alicornios Nebular Arts y Eclipse Song. Las dos estaban apoyadas sobre las cuerdas del ring mientras ambos sementales las follaban sin parar. Las dos yeguas jadeaban de placer mientras ambos machos aplicando las fuerzas que quedaban. Estaban deseosos de ganar el asalto final. Después de varios minutos que parecían eternos. Ambos machos se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Eyaculando la cantidad de semen que tenían y hacerles gritar a las yeguas.

Los dos sementales. Tremendamente cubiertos de sudor y sus crines completamente despeinadas. Miraban como llevaban las últimas yeguas que quedaban en pie junto con las demás yeguas agotadas y saciadas. Blood Night empezó a hablar.

Blood: Increíble. Han estado por lo menos 12 horas ambos machos teniendo sexo con todas las yeguas que había aquí. Y los dos han empatado, increíble. Sin lugar a dudas ambos machos son autenticas máquina sexuales.

Blade y Mega se miraron y sonrieron.

Blade: Valla chico. Debo reconocer que has sido un gran rival.

Mega: Tu también.

Ambos chocaron el casco y miraron por un momento a Blood. Blade comentó.

Blade: ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

Dijo maliciosamente el alicornio. Este le respondió.

Mega: Por supuesto.

Blood Night era salvajemente embestida por los sementales que la metían por adelante y atrás. Blade por detrás y Mega por delante.

Blood: Así no paréis. Folladme entre los dos hasta el final.

Y después de varios minutos. Ambos sementales se vinieron al mismo tiempo llenando de semen el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer. Esta se tumbó agotada en el suelo.

Blood: Maravilloso. El mejor sexo de mi vida.

Ambos sementales se sentaron en el suelo del ring a descansar por fin después de tener sexo sin parar. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y no pudieron evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

**Este episodio a sido escrito por mí y Mega 1234 me dio el tema para hacer.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo hecho a petición de "Filplade". Autor del fanfic** "**la llegada de los humanos a equestria"**

**Su OC se llama Shadow Night, un pony alicornio macho de color blanco, con una crin y una cola negra y gris, ojos color naranja, su cutie mark es una luna llena atravesada por dos antorchas entrecruzadas, resumiendo su avatar. Tiene una chaqueta negra**

Night estaba en su cuarto en el castillo cuando recibe la visita de Twilight.

Twilight: Hola Shadow Night ¿Listo para la diversión?

Dijo seductoramente la yegua. Este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Night: Por supuesto.

La yegua se puso encima de este y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Danzando sus lenguas mientras ambos daban vueltas sobre la cama. Finalmente paran con este encima de la yegua y rompen el beso. El semental baja hasta la feminidad de la yegua y empezó a lamerlo. Provocando que la yegua gimiera de placer.

Twilight: Oh Night. No pares.

El semental la agarró de los flancos para profundizar las lamidas y así aumentar la excitación de la yegua. Después de un rato. Esta se corrió en su cara. Este lo saboreó todo.

Night: Delicioso. Ahora pasemos al siguiente paso.

Twilight: Por supuesto.

El semental se puso encima de la yegua y comenzó a penetrarla muy lentamente con su pene en la feminidad de la yegua.

Twilight: Mmmm. Night.

Decía entre gemidos la yegua mientras era lentamente penetrada por el semental. Cuando llegó al final. El semental sacó su miembro y se la metió de golpe dentro de le yegua haciéndola gemir de placer.

Twilight: No pares Night.

Night: Ni pensaba hacerlo.

El semental comenzó a embestirla para placer de esta. Twilight lo tenía agarrado de la cintura mientras el semental aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Twilight disfrutaba de tener tal miembro introduciéndose dentro de ella. El semental también lo estaba disfrutando al penetrar a la yegua. Después de varios minutos. El semental eyaculó su líquido dentro de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Twilight: Grandioso.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. Al cual este se la devolvió.

Night: Me alegro de que te gustara.

Ahora la yegua se apoyaba sobre el cabecero de la cama y este la monta por detrás. Ahí comenzó a embestirla de nuevo.

Twilight: Oh. Sigue. Sigue. Más fuerte.

Gemía de placer la yegua mientras el semental, teniéndola fuertemente agarrada de los flancos. La penetraba con mayor fuerza y profundidad. La yegua disfrutaba de tener tal miembro introduciéndose en su interior. Abriéndose paso hasta llegar al fondo. Después de varios minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Night: Me vengo.

Twilight: Pues hazlo dentro de mí por favor.

Finalmente de una última estocada. Introduce su semilla en el interior de Twilight haciéndola gritar de placer. Los dos caen sobre la cama.

Twilight: Uf. Necesito un baño.

Night: Y yo.

Más tarde. Los dos estaban sobre la bañera real con el agua llegando a la altura del pecho. Shadow Night estaba sentado con Twilight encima de él. El semental teniéndola bien agarrada de los flancos. La embestía una y otra vez para disfrute de la yegua al cual apoyaba sus cascos en los hombros del semental y así mantener el equilibrio. Los dos se besaban apasionadamente durante las embestidas. Al final los dos tuvieron que cortar el beso para recuperar el aire.

Twilight: Que bien lo haces Night.

Night: Gracias.

El semental aumentó el ritmo y la profundidad de las embestidas. La yegua sentía el duro miembro del semental llegando hasta su útero. La yegua prácticamente jadeaba de placer por como la embestían. Después de unos minutos. El semental eyaculó grandes cantidades de semen en la yegua haciendo que esta gritara de placer. Después del esfuerzo sexual. Los dos se quedaron dormidos en la bañera.

**Bueno "Filplade". Espero que te haya gustado tu sección. Espero tus comentarios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "lifestalker" Autor del fanfic "My Little Excalibur"**

**Los personajes que usaré son de su fanfic.**

**Talker. Pony unicornio de pelaje café, melena castaña y ojos marrón claro. Sin cutie mark**

Talker estaba leyendo un libro junto con su tutora de magia la princesa Twilight en la habitación de esta.

Twilight: Bien Talker ¿Cómo va el hechizo de granizo?

Talker: Es un poco extraño. Pero creo que puedo hacerlo.

Twilight: Bien. Pues hazlo.

Dijo la princesa con un gran tono de confianza en su alumno.

Talker: Bien. Haya voy.

El unicornio empezó a realizar el hechizo. Un gran flash surgió de su cuerno pero no hubo granizo alguno. Aquello extrañó a ambos.

Talker: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Twilight: No ha funcionado.

Talker: No lo entiendo. He seguido el libro como estaba y….

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de una cosa al ojear el libro había dos páginas pegadas entre si.

Talker: Ahora entiendo. He empezado con la mitad de un hechizo y continuado con otra. Seguramente por eso no ha producido nada maestra.

Pero notó que su maestra se portaba de forma extraña.

Talker: ¿Maestra Twilight?

Twilight empezó a miara a Tañer con ojos soñadores.

Twilight: Valla Flash. Que guapo estas hoy.

Talker: ¿Flash?

Talker no entendía lo que decía Twilight y porque mencionaba el nombre de su novio.

Talker: Perdone maestra. Pero Flash no esta aquí.

El hechizo hacía que Twilight en vez de ver a Talker. Vea a su querido Flash.

Twilight: Jijiji. Que gracioso eres Flash. Claro es que estas. Al fin y al cabo. Lo eres tú.

Talker (con apariencia de Flash bajo los ojos de Twilight): ¿Qué? Maestra. No soy Flash. Soy Talker.

Twilight: Jijiji. Que gracioso eres mi amor.

Twilight se acercó a Talker que no comprendía nada.

Talker: Maestras ¿Qué esta…..?

No pudo continuar porque sus labios fueron silenciados por los de Twilight al cual lo besó apasionadamente para sorpresa de este. Este se separó de ella.

Talker: Para Twilight. Por favor.

Pero la yegua estaba demasiado excitada para hacerlo y no le hizo caso. Es más. Se rió levemente.

Twilight: Jiji. Me encanta cuando te resistes.

Con su magia ató los brazos de Talker y lo llevó a la cama completamente inmovilizado.

Talker: No Twilight. No lo hagas.

Pero Twilight no le hizo caso. Con su casco empezó a masturbar el miembro del semental. Después de unos minutos este se puso completamente erecto. Esta sonrió.

Twilight: Tan grande como siempre Flash.

Talker: Maestra. No.

Pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas. Porque la yegua se jaló entero el duro miembro del semental. La chupaba como si poseída estuviera. Una y otra vez lo chupaba como si un helado se tratara. Talker intentó decir algo. Pero estaba tan excitado por como la princesa le chupaba el pene. Que le era imposible decirla algo.

Talker: (Maldita sea. Lo hace muy bien. Sin duda Flash debe disfrutarlo de verdad cuando se lo hace la princesa).

Despues de varios minutos. Talker no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó en la boca de la princesa. Esta lo tragó todo.

Twilight: Mmmm. Delicioso.

Talker: ¿Po…podemos parar?

Preguntó tímidamente el semental pero esta con una sonrisa se negó.

Twilight: Para nada. Ahora viene lo mejor.

Con Talker todavía atado mágicamente. La yegua se montó encima de él colocando su flor encima de su miembro. Ahí comenzó a subir y bajar para excitación de ambos.

Twilight: Oh Flash. Como me encanta sentir ese gran pene tuyo en mi interior.

Decía la yegua mientras subía y bajaba sus flancos sobre el miembro del indefenso semental. Que no podía hacer otra cosa que ver como su maestra le montaba. Pese a ello. Le excitaba enormemente.

Talker: (Por Celestia. Que buena es. Sin duda lo que debe disfrutar Flash. Ha este paso va ha …..

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por al final su miembro eyaculó grandes cantidades de semen en el interior de la yegua. Haciendo que este gritara de placer. Por fortuna estaban en una zona insonorizada y no se les podía oír. Twilight libera a Talker de las ataduras mágicas.

Talker: ¿Ya terminamos Twilight?

Twilight (sonriendo): Para nada.

Sacó a Talker de la cama y se subió ella poniendo en posición de perrito.

Twilight: Vamos Flash. Móntame por favor.

Suplicaba la princesa seductoramente mientras movía provocativamente sus flancos. Talker iba a negarse pero al ver el gran plot de Twilight. No pudo resistirse.

Talker: (No me puedo creer que valla yo ha hacer esto).

El semental la agarró de la cintura y empezó a penetrarla en su ano. Esta lo disfrutaba.

Twilight: Oh si Flash mi amor. Hasta el fondo.

Talker obedeció y la iba embistiéndola con mayor fuerza para disfrute de la yegua.

Talker: Oh Twilight. Tienes un plot increíble.

Decía el semental sin parar de embestirla.

Twilight: Y tu tienes un pene tan grande Flash. Sin duda me encanta.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos. El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Con ello aumentó el placer de la yegua.

Twilight: Oh si. Más fuerte. Más fuerte. Oh Flash. Eres todo un semental que sabes como complacer a una yegua.

Talker: Por supuesto.

Después de varias embestidas más. El pene del semental finalmente explotó llenando de semen el interior de la yegua y haciéndola gritar de placer con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos caen sobre la cama después de lacto sexual.

Twilgiht: Oh Flash. Hoy has estado mejor que nunca.

Talker: Me alegro de que te gustara.

Y los dos se dan un beso y se duermen.

Más tarde. Talker se despierta a lado de Twilight al cual esta todavía dormida, lo tiene todavía abrazado. Lentamente se levanta e iba a irse hasta que Twilight se despierta.

Twilight: ¿Talker?

El semental se puso nervioso.

Talker: Esto ¿Si?

Twilight: ¿Qué ha pasado? No me digas que me he dormido durante la clase.

Talker: ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

Twilight: No. La verdad es que no.

Talker: (Mejor así. Si descubriera lo que ha pasado. Me mata).

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad y para suerte de Talker. Twilight no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo sucedido.

**Espero que te haya gustado tu sección "lifestalker". Espero tus comentarios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En la mansión. En la habitación de Blade. Lujury Blood en posición de perrito. Estaba entregando todo su cuerpo al semental que la estaba montando por detrás.

Lujury: Más fuerte cariño. Mas fuerte.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

Blade: Bien fuerte te pienso follarte en ese apretado culo que tienes.

Lujury: Pues hazlo por favor.

Después de varias embestidas. El pene del semental explotó, llenado de semen el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer. Esta se quedó tumbada sobre la cama a descansar.

Lujury: Cada vez lo haces mejor.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. Este se la devolvió.

Blade: Me alegro de que te gustara. Ahora me tienes que perdonar. Algunas yeguas requieren de mis servicios.

Lujury: Por supuesto querido. Que te valla bien.

Blade: Gracias.

El semental bajó las escaleras y vio a su hija Luxiana amamantando con sus ubres a los gemelos.

Blade: ¿Qué tal los pequeñajos?

Luxiana. Estupendamente papa.

Blade: Me alegro. Cuidaos los tres.

Luxiana: Así se hará papa.

Y el semental se fue cumplir con sus encargos.

Holy Blade estaba en la granja Apple. El semental estaba atado con una lazo, sentado sobre un montó de paja. En frente de él estaba Applejack al cual sonreía seductoramente.

Applejack: Bien vaquero. Es hora de darte el tratamiento especial de los Apple.

Blade: Jejeje. Lo estoy esperando.

La yegua se acercó al miembro del semental y se dedicó a masturbarle el pene. Después de unos minutos. Este se puso duro y erecto. Esta sonrió al verlo.

Applejack: Valla vaquero. Sin duda la tienes grande.

Blade: ya ves preciosa. Todo autentico.

La yegua empezó a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta. El semental lo estaba disfrutando.

Blade: Así nena. Lame bien mi miembro.

La vaquera iba lamiendo hasta llegar a la punta del pene del semental. Después de varias lamidas. Se lo jaló entero y chupándolo con pasión.

Blade: Madre mía. Que mamada más sensacional.

La yegua seguía chupándolo con pasión aumentando la excitación del semental. Luego de un rato. El semental no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó en la boca de la vaquera y esta se lo tragó todo.

Applejack: Valla. Valla. Valla. Sin duda esto es semen de calidad. Y ahora. Es hora de domarte.

Dijo la yegua mientras se sentaba sobre el semental apoyando sus cascos delanteros en su pecho y colocando su plot sobre el pene el semental. Ahí comenzó a cabalgarlo como un toro desbocado.

Applejack: Yiiijaaa. Así se monta a un semental.

Decía la pony vaquera mientras cabalgaba sobre el pene erecto del semental.

Blade: Jejeje. Sin duda lo estás disfrutando.

Respondió el semental sin parar de embestirla.

Applejack: Como nunca. Eres todo un pedazo de semental. Dará gusto domarte.

Blade con su magia se liberó de la cuerda. Cogío a Applejack al cual la besó apasionadamente. Esta le correspondió el beso danzado su lengua con la suya. El semental aprovechó para jalar a la yegua contra él y girar por completo. Teniendo a Applejack debajo de él y sobre la paja. Ahí rompieron el beso.

Applejack: Pero ¿Qué ha pasado?

Preguntó sorprendida la pony vaquera. El semental con una sonrisa le respondió.

Blade: ¿Qué me vas a domar? Lo siento preciosa. Pero soy yo quien va a domarte a ti.

Y ahí comenzó a embestirla con todas sus fuerzas. La yegua lo estaba disfrutando.

Applejack: Así. Más fuerte. Madre mía. Sabes como follar a una yegua.

Blade: Ya ves. Soy toda una máquina.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que aumentaba el placer de la yegua. Después de varis embestidas salvajes. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Prepárate vaquera. Ahí viene mi carga.

Applejack: Pues échamela toda vaquero.

Y e una última embestida salvaje. El semental eyaculó su líquido inundando en interior de la yegua. Haciendo que esta gritara de placer al mismo tiempo que se aferraba con sus brazos el cuerpo del semental al sentir todo ese caliente semen introduciéndose dentro de ella. Los dos con los cuerpos extremadamente sudorosos. Se miran a los ojos con una amplia sonrisa.

Applejack: Valla vaquero…..creí que te iba a domar…pero al final…me has domado tú a mí.

Blade: Va ves…Pero aun tengo que domarte aun más.

Applejack: Como quieras cielo.

La yegua se apoyó sobre una barrera de madera y el semental la montó colocando su pene en el ano de la yegua. Ahí comenzó a penetrarla provocando una enorme excitación a la yegua.

Applejack: Así vaquero. Móntame bien.

Decía la yegua entre jadeos ante el placer de ser penetrado en su ano por el erecto pene del semental.

Blade: Oh Applejack. Tienes un culo tan grande, fuerte y bien duro.

Decía el semental sin parar de embestirla.

Applejack: El resultado de duro trabajo recolectando árboles.

Blade: Se nota preciosa. Tienes unos flancos de primera.

Ambos echaban sudor por el esfuerzo sexual. No querían parar por nada. Applejack con la lengua fuera y la mirada perdida por el placer que sentía. No quería que el semental parase de follarla con aquel erecto pene. Y Blade no quería parar de follarla en aquel hermoso culo que tenía. Este aprovechó su posición para besarla y mordisquearla el cuello y luego morderla la oreja para aumentar la excitación de la yegua. Después de varios minutos. El semental sentía que su pene iba a explotar.

Blade: Mi pene va a explotar Applejack.

Applejack: Pues explota dentro de mí. Vamos vaquero. Quiero que me llenes con tu preciado semen de semental salvaje.

Después de varios minutos. El pene del semental finalmente explotó llenando de semen el interior del ano de la pony vaquera al mismo tiempo que esta gritaba de puro placer. Los dos se caen al suelo agotados.

Applejack: Valla vaquero…..pensé que mis días como recolectora árboles…..me daría fuerzas para domarte. Pero al final…..fuiste tú el que me ha domado a mí.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa de máxima satisfacción. El semental con una sonrisa la contesta.

Blade: Jejeje. No me llaman la bestia indomable por nada.

Y los dos se dan un apasionado beso.

Más tarde. Holy Blade estaba en casa de Fluttershy. Ambos sentados sobre la cama.

Blade: ¿Segura que quieres que lo hagamos Fluttershy?

Pregunto el semental. La yegua algo tímida le responde.

Fluttershy: Si Blade. Quiero hacerlo.

Blade: Esta bien. Lo haré con cuidado.

Tumbó delicadamente a la yegua sobre la cama y se acercó a la flor de esta. Ahí empezó a lamerlo haciendo gemir a la pegaso.

Fluttershy: Ah….. Blade.

El semental seguía lamiendo una y otra ves la dulce flor de la pegaso. Haciendo que la respiración de la yegua se volviera cada vez más agitada. Después de unos minutos. La yegua se corrió en su cara.

Fluttershy: Lo….siento.

Blade: Tranquila Fluttershy. En el fondo. Tus jugos son deliciosos.

La pegaso se sonrojó levemente por el cumplido del semental. Este se puso encima de esta.

Blade: ¿Lista para lo que sigue?

Preguntó amablemente el semental sabiendo lo tímida que era la pegaso.

Fluttershy: Bueno…..yo….

La pegaso miró abajo fijandose en el enorme miembro a la espera de meterse en su flor. Finalmente le contestó.

Fluttershy: Por favor. Hazlo.

Blade: Como quieras.

Comenzó a penetrarla poco a poco. A diferencia de con otras yeguas. Lo hacía con sumo cuidado sabiendo lo sensible que era la pegaso. Por eso con ella era suave ya que no quería lastimarla o traumarla. Esta gemía por el paso lento del pene del semental en su interior.

Fluttershy: Ah…..Blade.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos. Lentamente la iba metiendo y sacando su miembro. Así estuvo un rayo hasta que Fluttershy le cogio de la cintura y le miró a los ojos.

Fluttershy: Por favor. Házmelo más fuerte.

Blade: ¿Estas segura? No quisiera hacerte daño.

Fluttershy: Nunca estuvo tan segura.

Blade: Esta bien. Pero si te hago daño me avisas.

Fluttershy: Esta bien.

El semental iba gradualmente aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas para que la pegaso se acostumbrara al paso del miembro de este. A medida que iba aumentando la velocidad. Aumentaba el placer de esta. Al final el semental la embestía a mayor velocidad y esta comenzó a disfrutarlo.

Fluttershy: Ah…..ah…..ah…hazme el amor Blade.

Nada más decirlo la besó apasionadamente sin dejar de embestirla. Los do se mantuvieron así un rato hasta que rompieron el beso. El semental aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas haciendo que la pegaso lo disfrutara como nunca.

Fluttershy: Oh si. Esto es maravilloso.

Blade: Me alegro de que te guste.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas. El semental eyaculó su líquido dentro de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara con su típico tono de voz. Cuando terminó. Miró a los ojos del sonriente semental mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

Blade: ¿Te gustó preciosa?

Preguntó el semental con una sonrisa. La pegaso le devolvió la sonrisa y le contestó.

Fluttershy: Si. Solo que…..

Blade: ¿Algún problema?

Fluttershy: Bueno…..¿Te supone un problema si lo hacemos otra vez?

El semental se rió de la pregunta de la pegaso y la contestó.

Blade: Para nada preciosa. Lo haremos tantas veces lo quieras.

Ahora los dos cambiaron de posición. Ahora Blade estaba tumbado sobre la cama y Fluttershy encima de él cogiendose ambos del casco para mantener el equilibrio. Ahí comenzaron las penetraciones.

Fluttershy: Ah Blade. Más fuerte.

Blade: Como quieras preciosa.

El semental aumentó las penetraciones al cual la yegua comenzó a disfrutarlo. La pegaso podía sentir como llegaba hasta su útero haciendo que esta gimiera de placer como nunca.

Fluttershy: No pares por favor. Quiero sentirme como una autentica yegua.

El semental se reincorporó y la besó apasionadamente. Rompió el beso y la contestó.

Blade: Por supuesto princesa. Lo haré.

El semental la tenía agarrada de los flancos mientras esta le tenía cogido de los hombros. Las embestidas aumentaron con cada vez mayor fuerza haciendo gozar a Fluttershy como nunca. Despues de varios minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Preparate. Que me vengo.

Fluttershy: Y yo.

Y de una última estocada. Eyaculó todo su semen en el interior de la pegaso haciéndola gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente los dos se tumbada sobre la cama.

Fluttershy: Gracia Blade por estas sesiones.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa al cual el alicornio de la devolvió.

Blade: Me alegra que lo disfrutaras.

Y ambos se dieron un beso.

Mega volvía su casa. Después de competir con Blade para ver quién de los dos se follaba más yeguas. Quería descansar un poco para así seguir montando yeguas mañana. Cuando entró en su casa. Se sorprendió al encontrar a Pleasure Wish sentad en el sofá.

Mega: Pleasure ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pleasure: Hola Mega. Quería hablar contigo.

Dijo con mucha pena la súcubo.

Mega: ¿Qué ocurre?

Pleasure: Bueno ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra sesión en casa de Blade?

Mega: Si ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Pleasure: Verás. Después de aquello. Empecé a sentir náuseas y vómitos.

Mega empezó a preocuparse ante lo que le decía la yegua y no pudo evitar preguntarla.

Mega: ¿No me irás a decir que tú…..?

Pleasure: Si Mega. Estoy embarazada de gemelos. Y tú eres el padre.

Mega estaba impactado ante lo que dijo la diablesa.

Mega: ¿De gemelos? Pero. Creí que habías lanzado un hechizo de protección para evitar el embarazo.

Pleasure: Bueno. Eso es debido que aquel día tenía tantas ganas de cerrarte la boca. Que sin querer se me olvido.

Dijo la yegua con mucha pena.

Pleasure: Si no quieres ocuparte de esto lo entenderé. Yo misma me ocupare de ellos.

Mega: De eso ni hablar. Holy Blade se ocupó de su hija cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de él. Así que yo no seré menos.

La yegua se sorprendió ante la afirmación del pegaso.

Pleasure: ¿Lo dices en serio?

Mega: Por supuesto.

Respondió con una sonrisa el pegaso. Acto seguido se oyó una voz.

¿?: Me alegro de que lo hagas hijo.

Mega: ¿Mama?

Un portal se abrió. Y de el salió una pegaso de pelaje azul como mega pero con rayas amarillas. Ojos amarillos y cutie mark de una lupa. Junto a ella había una yegua súcubo parecida a Pleasure, con el pelaje rojo y crin roja oscura. Ojos rojos, Cutie mark de un látigo negro.

Pleasure: ¿Mama?

Los dos estaban sorprendidos ante la aparición de sus respectivas madres.

Mega: ¿Qué haces aquí mama?

Pleasure: Y tu mama.

Ambas yeguas sonrieron y les contestaron.

Madre Mega: Simplemente venimos a haceros una visita.

Madre Pleasure: Y a confesaros una cosa.

Mega: ¿Cuál?

Madre Pleasure: Bueno. Hace tiempo.

Madre Mega tuvimos un trío con un semental. Al cual murió hace tiempo. En una accidente. No penséis mal.

Madre Pleasure: Pero nos dejó embarazadas a las dos.

Pleasure: ¿En serio?

Madre Pleasure: Así es. Yo te tuve a ti mi querida Pleasure.

Madre Mega: Y yo tuve a mi precioso Mega.

Mega y Pleasure analizaban la información hasta que se dieron cuenta de la situación.

Mega: Un momento. Si las dos os quedasteis embarazadas del mismo semental.

Pleasure: Eso significa.

Mega y Pleasure: Que el/la es mi hermano/a

Madre Pleasure: Hermanastros más bien pero hermanos a fin de cuentas.

Madre Mega: Seguro que ni os imaginasteis bajo ningún concepto.

Dijeron esto riéndose levemente ambas madres.

Mega: Pero si eso es cierto. Eso significa que he dejado embarazada de gemelos a mi propia hermana (con lo que me reí yo de Holy Blade cuando dejó embarazada de gemelos a su propia hija).

Pleasure: Me quedé embarazada de mi propio hermano (con lo que me reí yo cuando Luxiana se quedó embarazada de su propio padre).

Dijeron ambos pasmados ante la afirmación de sus madres. Estas se rieron.

Madre Mega: Calmaos. Tampoco es para tanto.

Mega: ¿Cómo que no madre?

Madre Pleasure: Es nuestras respectivas familias. No son extraños los embarazos entre familiares.

Pleasure: ¿En serio?

Madre Mega: Así es. La razón de que estemos aquí es que nos enteramos del embarazo y venimos a daros nuestro apoyo y el del resto de nuestras familias.

Mega: Valla mama. Gracias.

Pleasure: Si. Muchas gracias.

Agradecieron ambos a sus madres por su apoyo y los dos decidieron hacerse cargo de los pequeños.

**Aquí acaba otro capítulo. Los que quieran que escriba una historia lemon con sus OCs. Que me manden un correo solicitándolo y yo me encargo del resto.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Historia hecha a petición de silver spike 001. El me proporcionó el argumento.**

**Su OC se llama Silver y es un pony alicornio dragón con cola de dragón y todo con forma de ancla. De pelaje violeta, crin verde y ojos de dragón verdes. Su cutie mark es una galaxia aunque al principio de la historia no aparece hasta más tarde.**

**Nota: Hoy día 6 junio es el cumpleaños de silver spike '001. No olvidéis felicitarle.**

Holy Blade junto con su hija Luxiana con los gemelos, Lujury Blood y la asistenta Kasidi. Iban en zeppelín de vacaciones junto con sus amigos OCs a las montañas de Japony.

Shadow: ¿Falta mucho?

Preguntó aburrido el semental.

Maria Pony: Llevas preguntando eso la tira.

Altair: Pero es la verdad.

Lightning Ghost: Volar en zeppelín es un rollazo. Debimos haber ido volando.

Eyedragon: No todo el mundo tiene alas.

Mega: Calmaos. Seguro que el viaje valrá la pena.

Pleasure: Espero que así sea. Desde que estoy embarazada de cierto pegaso cuyo nombre no mencionare. No he vuelto a tener sexo.

Dijo la yegua bromeando un poco.

Cotton Snowflake: Mantengamos paciencia. ya deberíamos estar cerca.

Music Word: Eso.

Gunsmith: Estar en las montañas nos vendrá bien.

Light Angel: Si. Será como estar en casa en el cielo.

Lutiana: O como en medio cielo.

Después de unas horas. El grupo por fin llegó a las montañas. Fueron a una gran casa de verano de Holy Blade y se instalaron en ella. Una sesión para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Y otra para lo que quisieran tener sexo solos o en grupo.

Blade: Bueno chicos ¿Qué os parece el sitio?

Preguntó el semental mientras le daba el biberón a su hijo Dracuruc al igual que Luxiana hacía lo mismo con su hija Aurelia.

Lightning: Sin duda este sitio es genial.

Maria: Oh si. Podremos hacer lo que queramos sin que nos molesten.

Luxiana: Desde luego.

Altair: Ya lo creo.

Maria: Si no os importa. Voy a salir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Blade: Muy bien Maria. Pero no te alejes. Aquí suele haber fuertes tormentas y rayos.

Lujury: Ten cuidado Maria.

Maria: Lo tendré.

La yegua dejó al grupo para que pudieran estar a sus cosas. Maria iba andando por un camino hasta que se fijó en una cueva cercana. Iba a pasar de largo hasta que oyó un ruido extraño en la cueva. Eso capto su atención.

Maria: Me pareció haber oído algo.

Fue volando hasta la cueva y fue hasta su interior. Dentro. Vio la silueta de lo que parecía ser un alicornio. Ella se acercó.

Maria: Hola ¿Hay alguien?

¿?: Si. Yo.

La yegua oyó una voz masculina y se acercó más. Cuando pudo verle a la luz. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un particular aspecto.

Parecía un pony alicornio. Pero tenia más aspecto de dragón con cola de dragón con forma de ancla. De pelaje violeta, crin verde y ojos de dragón verdes. No tenía cutie mark. Maria se sorprendió ante lo que vió.

Maria: ¿Eres un alicornio?

Este lo miró con una expresión triste y la respondió.

Alicornio: No lo se.

Dijo el extraño pony con tristeza en su voz.

Maria: ¿No lo sabes?

Alicornio: No recuerdo absolutamente nada de nada. Salo mi nombre.

Maria: ¿Y cual es?

Silver: Silver. Ese es mi nombre.

María: Encantada Silver. Yo soy Maria Pony. Un placer conocerte.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. Este se la devolvió.

Silver: Gracias.

María: ¿Alguna cosa más recuerdas?

Silver: Bueno. Recuerdo que tengo algunos conocimientos médicos y algo de magia. Poco más.

Maria: Si no recuerdas nada más ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo? Estoy con unos amigos en una casa de verano y ahí estarías bien.

Silver: ¿Seguro que no seré una molestia?

Maria: Para nada. Ven conmigo y los conocerás.

Ambos fueron a la casa. Tuvieron que apretar el paso ya que empezó a llover.

En una habitación. Holy Blade estaba montando a Liliana al cual estaba atada a la cama mientras Mega hacía lo propio con Lutiana. Ambos sementales las estaban embistiéndolas salvajemente para placer de estas.

Liliana: Vamos chicos.

Lutiana: Folladnos más fuerte.

Mega: Bien fuerte os vamos a follar.

Blade: Con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Ambos sementales aumentaron el ritmo de las embestidas. Metiendo y sacando haciéndolo con mayor profundidad para disfrute de las yeguas al ser penetradas.

Mega: Eh Blade. Ha ver quien aguanta más tiempo teniendo sexo con su pareja.

Dijo desafiante el pegaso. Este le contestó.

Blade: Reto aceptado.

Y los dos sementales comenzaron a competir.

Liliana: Oh si. Me encanta cuando los machos compiten en sí.

Lutiana: Si. Nos follan con más ganas.

Ambos sementales deseosos de ganar. Follaban y follaban a las yeguas para disfrute de estas al ser salvajemente embestidas. Después de unos minutos. Ambos sementales siente que se van a venir.

Blade: Me voy a venir.

Mega: Y yo.

Y ambos se vinieron a la vez. Llenando de semen el interior de sus yeguas al mismo tiempo que las hacen gritar de placer. Ambas yeguas se sentían en la gloria mientras el semen se les escapa de sus respectivos anos. Los sementales las desataron y las cambiaron de posición atándolas a la cama de nuevo.

Blade: Esto no ha acabado.

Mega: Aun tenemos ganas de juerga.

Litiana: Pues adelate.

Lutiana: Hacednos sentir como autenticas yeguas.

Dijeron ambas con sonrisas seductoras. Ambo sementales se abalanzaron sobre sus ubres y empezaron a masajearlos y lamerlos para placer de las yeguas.

Mega: Buenas ubres.

Blade: Da gusto lamerlos.

Lutiana: Pues disfrutad de ello.

Después de lamerlos por un rato. Ambas ubres empezaron a producir leche al cual ambos empezaron a saborearlo. Después de eso. Ambos sementales se pusieron encima de las yeguas y comenzaron a embestirlas.

Litiana: Oh si chicos. No paréis.

Lutiana: Hacednos el amor.

Ambos sementases no se hicieron de rogar y las embistieron como dos machos en celo dispuestos a aparearse con sus hembras. Ambas yeguas jadeaban de placer por las embestidas de ambos al mismo tiempo que miraban con la vista perdida ya la lengua fuera. Ninguno quería que aquello parase ya que ambos lo estaban disfrutando como nunca. Después de varias embestidas. Ambos sementales se vinieron del mismo tiempo haciendo gritar de placer a ambas. Finalmente los cuatro se tumban a la cama.

Litiana: Estuvisteis increíble chicos.

Blade: Jejeje. Gracias.

En ese momento entró Gunsmith en la habitación.

Gunsmith: Hey chicos. Siento interrumpiros en vuestro "turno de relajación" pero tenemos visita.

Blade: ¿Visita?

Pregunto curioso el alicornio.

Gunsmith: Maria se encontró con una extraño alicornio dragón al cual parece que sufre amnesia.

Blade: Vamos a ver.

El semental fue hacia el centro de la casa donde estaba el extraño alicornio. Este le saludo amablemente.

Blade: Hola. Tú debes ser el quien se encontró Maria Pony.

Silver: Así es. Me llamo Silver.

Blade: Blade. Encantado.

Ambos se dieron el casco.

Blade: Me dijeron que no recuerdas muchas cosas.

Silver: Así es. Salvo mi nombre y algunos hechizos. No recuerdo nada.

Eyedragon: ¿No sabes por que estabas en esa cueva?

Silver: No. Lo siento.

Altair: Bueno. Ya lo recordarás.

Silver: Gracias.

Lightning Ghost: Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres con nosotros.

Silver: Será un placer.

Pleasure: Ven. Yo te llevará a tu cuarto.

En el momento que la súcubo le toco. En la mente de Silver le vino la siguiente imagen. Veía a Metamorfo violando salvajemente a Pleasure Wish y como quiso usarla de cebo para atraer a Holy Blade a una trampa.

Pleasure: Hey ¿Estas bien?

Preunto la yegua a Silver que parecía estar en trance. Este parecía haber recuperado el sentido.

Silver: ¿Qué? Ah si. Estoy bien. Necesito ir un momento al baño.

Blade: Tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Silver: Gracias.

El alicornio dragón fue al baño y se lavó un poco la cara. Cuando se miró al espejo. Vio la imagen de Metamorfo. Aquello hizo que le doliera la cabeza y gritara de dolor.

Fuera. Hubo un terremoto que hizo temblar la tierra al mismo tiempo que había una tormenta.

Light Angel: ¿Qué ocurre?

Pleasure: Un terremoto.

Music Word: Y una tormenta eléctrica.

Un rayo pasó cerca de la casa asustando al todo el mundo.

Eyedragon: Hay mi madre.

Shadow Nigth: Espero que no nos caiga un rayo que es justo lo que nos faltaba.

Shadow: Yo también. No me apetece que me frian.

Respondió Shadow bebiendo una botellade cidra.

Maria: ¿Es que no puedes pensar en otra cosa que beber cidra todo el rato?

Shadow: Bueno hermana. Hay que darle gusto al estomago.

Otro rayo pasó muy cerca de la casa asustando aun más al grupo. Sobre todo a Shadow que con el susto se le cayó la botella rompiéndose en pedazos.

Shadow: Ahhhhhh. Poder del escritor ven a mí.

Invocó el poder del escritor " " para que le ayudara en el momento de apuro.

Shadow: Por favor no quiero morir aquí sin haberme tirado al menos a una hembra alicornio. Si me salvas el día. Doblaré mis donaciones.

Una luz cabrío a Shadow y de ella salía la voz del escritor.

: El doble de cero. Siempre seguirá siendo cero.

Y la luz se disipó. Cosa que frustró enormemente al semental.

Shadow: Buf. Desde luego los hay materialistas.

Kasidi: No os preocupeis. La casa esta protegida por un buen sistema de protección mágica. Ningún rayo podrá dañarnos.

Litiana: Se agradece saberlo.

Cotton Snowflake: Si. Ahora si que podemos dormir tranquilos.

Luxiana: Vamos niños. Calmaos.

Decía Luxiana junto a Lujury y Holy Blade tratando de calmar a los gemelos al cual parecían asustados por los rayos y terremotos.

Blade: Voy a ver a Silver. Parece que tarda.

El alicornio va a buscar a Silver al baño. Primero llamó a la puerta. Como no recibió contestación. Entró y lo primero que vio fue a Silver en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza mientras gritad de dolor. Blade va a socorrerlo. En ese instante ve que en el costado de Silver aparece su cutie mark. Una que parecía una galaxia. Aquello extraño al alicornio pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Ahora tenía que atender a Silver.

Blade: Silver. Sivler. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Al no recibir contestación. Llama a sus amigos y lo llevan al dormitorio. Mientras lo llevaban. Silver no paraba de decir.

Silver: Meta, por favor detente, no lo hagas, soy tu amigo, tu hermano del alma.

Susurraba Silver mientras lloraba. Mientras en otras partes del mundo se sacudía tormentas. Holy Blade se quedó mirando a Silver: Hasta ahora el único nombre que derivase de Meta era Metamorfo.

Blade: (¿De que conoce Silver a Metamorfo?)

Pensaba Blade de las palabras de Silver. Finalmente llegan al cuarto y lo acuestan en una cama.

Unas horas más tarde. Todo el mundo estaba durmiendo (salvo los que tenía sexo claro). Holy Blade miró el cuarto de las chicas. Ahí vio a Maria Pony sobre la cama hablando en sueños.

Maria: Jijiji. Que sexy estas con esas medias y esa faja tan ajustada Twilight….Pues claro que quiero darte con el látigo….jijiji.

Blade: No sabía que hablara en sueños.

Maria: Jijiji. Pues claro que quiero que Holy Blade me deje embarazada. Si es un potro mejor. Así cuando sea mayor. Podrá darle placer a su madre…..jijiji.

Blade se puso un poco nervioso ante las últimas palabras de la yegua y decidió dejar el cuarto. Luego fue a la sala de relajación y vio a Eyedragon montando a Kasidi, a Gunsmith siendo cabalgado por Music Word y a Shadow Night con su pene siendo chupado por Liliana. Finalmente Blade va al dormitorio de los chicos y ve a Silver acostado en la cama. No se había despertado desde el incidente en el baño.

Blade: (¿Quien eres realmente Silver? ¿Y por que apareció su cutie mark justo ahora?)

Pensaba Holy Blade recordando la historia que la había contado Blood Night sobre Metamorfo (Meta) y la historia de los 4 guardianes y el guardián aprendiz.

Blade: Bueno. Ya pensaremos después eso.

Se fue al cuarto de relajación donde estaba los otros chicos teniendo sexo con las chicas y empezó a tener sexo con Lujury.

A la mañana siguiente. Silver se despertó junto con los otros. Blade fue el primero en saludarlo

Blade: Hola socio ¿Qué tal estas?

Silver tardó en contestar por un momento pero finalmente le dice.

Silver: Acabo de acordarme de algo.

Blade: ¿A sí? Que bien ¿Cuál?

Silver miró a Blade y le contestó.

Silver: Que hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Blade sonrió al oírlo.

Blade: ¿En serio? Pues hay que celebrarlo.

En apenas una hora. Todo estaba preparado para celebrar el cumpleaños de Silver. El pony dragón al cual estaba sentado en el sillón. Estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que lo había preparado todo para su cumpleaños.

Silver: Increíble ¿Cómo pudisteis prepararlo todo en tan poco tiempo?

Blade: Jejeje. Una amiga ayudo en ello.

Acto seguido el grupo trajo una gran tarta rosa.

Silver: Madre mía. Que grande es.

Eyedragon: Y ahora tu gran regalo de cumpleaños.

De repente. La tapa de la tarta de abre de golpe saliendo Pinkie Pie disfrazada de conejita playpony negra.

Silver: Carai.

Maria: Aquí tiene tu regalo socio.

Pinkie: Un Lapdance solo para ti cumpleañero.

Silver se sorprendió ante lo que dijo la pony rosa. Especialmente cuando esta se acercó a su miembro y empezó a masajearlo con su casco. Eso hizo excitarlo en gran medida.

Silver: (Madre mía. Que bien lo hace).

Despues de unos minutos. El miembro del pony dragón empezó a emerger. Pinkie admiraba el tamaño de este.

Pinkie: Que grande. Sin duda voy a disfrutarlo.

Pinkie empezó a lamer la base del pene del semental mientras iba subiendo muy lentamente. Silver le excitaban enormemente al sentir el paso de la lengua de la yegua en su pene. Y aun más cuando esta llegó a su punta. Se lo jaló entero y empezó a chuparlo con ganas.

Silver: Madre mía. Sigue así Pinkie. No te cortes.

La yegua obedeció y siguió succionando aquel enorme palo. Después de varios minutos. Silver no pudo aguantar más y eyaculó su líquido en la boca de la yegua.

Pinkie: Delicioso. Ahora empieza mi baile.

Decía la yegua mientras miraba sensualmente al pony dragón. Esta le dio la espalda y movía provocativamente sus caderas mientras pasaba su esponjosa cola bajo la nariz del semental. Ahí acercó su feminidad sobre el miembro del semental y empezó a introducirlo. Silver se sentía en la gloría al sentir el enorme plot de la yegua en su miembro.

Silver: Si Pinkie. Mueve bien ese hermoso culo rosa que tienes.

Pinkie: Eso dalo por seguro.

La yegua aumentó el ritmo mientras subía ya bajaba su plot en el miembro del semental mientras este la agarraba de los flancos de la yegua. Después de un rato. El semental comenzó a penetrarla a ritmo de Pinkie.

Lightning Ghsot: Así Silver. Dala caña.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, cosa que la encantó a Pinkie.

Pinkie: Así cumpleañeros. Disfruta de tu regalo y follame bien.

Las embestidas se volvieron cada vez más fuetes y la yegua tenía la lengua fuera por el placer sentido. Silver también se sentía distinto. Sentía como si su lado salvaje le dominase por completo y deseara más y más. Después de varios minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Silver: Prepárate. Me vengo.

Finalmente se vino en el interior de la yegua. Provocando en esta una gran grito de placer al sentir todo el caliente líquido del semental dentro de su feminidad.

Pinkie: Mmmm. Cremoso.

Decía la pony rosa mientras se le caía parte del semen del dragón en el interior.

Pleasure: Valla. Esa si que es una buena corrida.

Maria: (Mmm. Hojala hubiera sido yo quien le hubiera hecho el lapdance).

Blade: ¿Que compañero? ¿Te gusta tu regalo de cumpleaños?

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa. Al cual el pony dragón se la devuelve y le contesta.

Silver: Ya lo creo que si pero...

Silver cogió a Pinkie por la espalda y la jaló encima de él en el sillón. Introduciendo de golpe su pene en el ano de la sorprendida Pinkie.

Silver: Tengo ganas de más. Aun tengo que saciar mi bestia interior.

Shadow: Ese es el espíritu chaval.

Silver comenzó a embestirla salvajemente a la yegua en su ano mientras la tenía sujeta de sus patas traseras. Pinkie daba brincos sobre el pene del semental al mismo tiempo que lo disfrutaba.

Pinkie: Oh si hasta el fondo. Métemela bien,

Pedía Pinkie entre gemidos de placer al sentir el gran miembro del pony dragón en su interior.

Silver: Puedes darlo por seguro preciosa.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que finalmente. Después de varias embestidas salvajes. El pene del pony dragón explotó, llenando de grandes cantidades de semen en el interior de la yegua. Pinkie gritó como nunca al sentir el caliente líquido dentro de ella al cual habrían despertado a los gemelos si no estuvieran en una sala insonorizada. Pinkie acabo recostada completamente agotada sobre Silver al cual también se quedó descansando.

Pinkie: Valla...sin duda...supiste darme mucha crema para hacer por lo menos 20 pasteles.

Silver: Jejeje. Gracias preciosa.

Y ambos se dieron un beso. Blade apoyó el casco sobre su hombro.

Blade: ¿Que socio? ¿Te gustó tu regalo?

Silver: Desde luego amigo gracias.

Blade: Jejeje. De nada.

Los días transcurrieron con normalidad sin que se repitiera lo del primer día. Todo el mundo se divertía pasando en grande sus vacaciones en las montañas de Japony. Entre juegos de pelota. Nadando. Teniendo sexo. Blade y Luxiana no descuidaban a los gemelos para nada. Al cual ambos lo estaban disfrutando. Silver tubo una sesión completa con todas las chicas durante la noche entera por ser el invitado especial. El pony dragón demostró ser casi tan resistente como Blade. Pese a todos los días pasados. Silver no mostró signos de recuperarse.

Tras pasar los días. El grupo volvió a Ponyville. Blade decidió que Silver se quedara en su casa. Pero Pinkie pidió que por favor se quedara en su casa. Twilight también quería que se quedara en la suya para estudiarlo. Silver no se sintió cómodo con que le estudiasen como una rata de laboratorio así que decidió quedarse con Pinkie.

Blade: ¿Seguro que estarás bien aquí?

Silver: Por supuesto ¿Que puede pasar en casa de Pinkie?

Blade: Si yo te contara. Bueno. Cuídate.

Silver: Gracias.

Blade se marchó dejando solo a Silver en casa de Pinkie.

Blade: Me preocupa Silver. Algo me dice que de algún modo está relacionado con Metamorfo. Tendré que tenerlo vigilado aunque no parece mala persona.

A la noche. Silver estaba a punto de dormirse en la cama que la facilite Pinkie hasta que notó que unos labios tocaron su rostro. En ese momento notó que era la pony algelical Light Angel. La que la estaba besando.

Silver: ¿Pero que...?

No pudo continuar hablando porque notó que la yegua llevaba una traje de sexy enfermera rosa con medias negras. Nada más verla así. Sus alas se extendieron hasta su máxima extensión y su pene se puso tremendamente erecto de golpe. Esta sonrió ante ello.

Light Angel: Jeje. Se nota que te gusta lo que ves.

Silver: Ya lo creo preciosa.

Sin mediar palabra. La jaló contra él y la beso apasionadamente. Los dos se besaban sin parar danzando sus lenguas su parar. Después de un rato rompen el beso y Silver recuesta a Light Angel sobre la cama y empezó a lamer y masajear sus grandes ubres.

Light Angel: Oh si. No pares. Chupame bien mis ubres.

El semental seguía chupando y lamiendo aquellas maravillosas ubres. Después de un rato. Las ubres de la yegua comenzaron a soltar leche al cual este lo saboreó todo. Finalmente Silver decide entrar a la acción, se pone encima de ella mientras esta lo agarraba de los hombros y comenzaron las embestidas.

Light Angel: Vamos cariño. Follame más fuete. Más fuete.

Silver: Bien fuerte te pienso follarte preciosa.

Silver estaba prácticamente dominado por sus instintos salvajes y embestía sin piedad a la yegua. Lo hacía con tanta intensidad que la yegua prácticamente jadeaba de placer. Sus cuerpos estaba chorreando de sudor por el gran esfuerzo sexual. Después de varios minutos. El semental finalmente se vino llenando de semen el interior de la yegua y esta emitiendo un gran grito de placer. Después de descansar por un momento. Ahora con Silver sentado sobre el pie de la cama con Light Angel sentada enfrente de él sobre su pene. Los dos fuertemente abrazados, se besaban con pasión mientras el pony dragón embestía sobre la pony angelical. La yegua emitía grandes gemidos de placer al ser penetrada por el enorme palo del semental. Después de varios minutos. El pene del semental explotó llenando de semen el interior de la yegua. Cuyo grito fue ahogado por el beso del semental y ambos se caen rendidos sobre la cama.

Light Angel: Carai chico. Lo haces bastante bien.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa al cual Silver se la devolvió.

Silver: Jejeje. Gracias.

Y los dos se dieron un beso antes de irse a dormir. Antes de dormir. Silver pensó en una cosa que le había olvidado hacer antes de tener una sesión con Light Angel.

Silver: (Ahora que lo pienso. No he usado hechizo de protección para esta sesión. Bueno. No creo que se quede embarazada por esto ¿Oh si?

**Bueno silver spike 001. Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños y me dejes tus comentarios.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo escrito por mega 1234 como regalo para silver spike 001. Espero que te guste silver.**

Silver estaba en una habitacion tumbado en una cama en forma de corazon rodeado de velas aromaticas, el estaba esperando a Lutiana y de la puertas se escucha una voz.

Lutiana: ¿Estas listo Silver?

Preguntó la yegua con una voz sensual.

Silver: Si.

Lutiana: Bien. Espero te guste el traje que he elejido para tu cumple.

Decía mientras entraba y Silver vio que traje llebaba, era de sirvienta negro muy ajustado con mayas negras y un tanga negro, nada mas verla sus alas se extendieron al maximo. Esta se rió por la reación del pony dragón.

Lutiana: Veo que te gusta mi traje que he elejido.

Silver: Ya lo creo, estas buenisima.

Lutiana: Gracias. Y ahora tu sexi sirvienta le vas a dar auntentico placer.

Dijo la yegua y pega un brinco hacia Silver y callo encima de él y le beso apasionadamete y los dos dando vueltas sobre la cama, y Lutiana masajeava el pene de Silver mientras Silver masajeaba su feminidad, despues de un rato rompen el beso.

Silver: Oi que te gustan que te aten y te follen.

Lutiana: Si.

Nada mas decir eso Silver izo brillar su cuerno y unas cuerdas magicas ataron a Lutiana boca arriba de la cama.

Silvet: Y ahora a darte placer.

Decía Silver mientras bajaba hasta su feminidad y ahí empezo a lamerlo con pasion, haciendo que gimiera de placer.

Lutiana: Oh si, mas hondo, quiero sentir la lengua del alicornio dragon en mi flor.

Sespues de varias lamidas la yegua se corre en la cara del semental.

Silver: Delicioso.

Ahora se acercó a las unbres de Lutiana.

Silver: Valla. Tienes dos buenas ubres.

Lutiana: Pues son todas tuyas.

Silver empezo a lamer y aprujar las ubres de la yegua haciendola gemir de placer.

Lutiana: A si. Me encanta cuando apretujan mis ubres.

Silver: Y a mi me gustan unas buenas ubres grandes como las tuyas para lamerlas.

Silver seguia lamiendo las grandes ubres de la yegua hasta que las ubres le salieron leche, Silver lamio toda la leche.

Silver: Bien y ahora a follarte.

Mete su pene en su flor de golpe haciendo que gritara de placer.

Tutiana: Siiiii, mas hondo porfabor, quiero sentir eso pene tullo en mi utero.

Silver: Por supuesto, voy a metertela hasta que que este en tu utero.

Y aumentó las penetraciones al mismo tiempo que el placer de la yegua, despues de unas cuantas envestidas el semental se corrio dentro de la yegua haciendo que grite de placer.

Lutiana: Me encanta cuando me metes ese semen tullo dentro de mi.

Silver: Y a mi me gusta echartelo toda adentro.

Lutiana: ¿Siguiente ronda?

Silver: Por supuesto.

Silver mueve las cuerdas haciedo que Lutiana se quede boca abajo mostrando sus flancos, Silver la coje de los flancos y mete su pene de golpe.

Lutiana: Siii siiii, mas fuerte, quiero que esta sirvienta sexi se la metas por el fondo de mi culo.

Silver: Pues mas fuerte te la pienso meter, me encanta tu culo, es muy provocatibo sexi y apretado.

Y aumenta las enbestidas que hizo que la yegua gimiera aun más de placer, despues de de una cuantas enbestidas el semental sentia que se iba a venir.

Silver: Preparate. Voy a llegar al climax.

Lutiana: Pues metemela toda dentro de mi, quiero ese semen dentro de ti.

Despues de barias enbestidas el semental llego al climax inundando el interior de la yegua. Haciendo que pegara un grito de placer puro, Silver desato a la yegua y los dos se abrazaron.

Lutiana: Esta claro que eres una bestia en la cama.

Silver: Gracias, tu me has dado mucha caña.

Decían ambos y se dan un apasionado beso.

**Capítulo hecho a petición de mega 1234**

**Esta primera parte está escrita por él**

En la mansión de Blade, el estaba en el sofá penetrando Kasidi en su ano, ella estaba en posición de perrito, cubierta de sudor.

Kasidi: Mas fuerte amo Blade, mas fuerte.

grito la yegua entre placer.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa mas fuerte te pienso follar.

Y aumenta las penetraciones, después de un rato el semental se corre dentro de la yegua haciendo que grite de puro placer.

Kasidi: Gracias por la sesión amo Blade.

Blade: De nada y ahora descansa. Si me disculpas tengo una nueva yegua que me espera.

Dijo el semental y acuesta a kasidi. Se dirige a una habitación donde le esperaba la yegua, pero al entrar no vio a nadie.

Blade: Que raro. Debería estar aquí ¿Donde se abra metido?

Dijo rascándose la cabeza, noto que en su ventana había un fénix observándolo.

Blade: Hola amiguito ¿Has visto una yegua por aquí?

Pregunto el semental al fenix, este se abalanza hacia Blade tirándolo sobre la cama e inmovilizándolo.

Blade: ¿Pero que?

Decía sorprendido el semental por la acción del pájaro. El fenix se ilumino y adopto la forma de la yegua pegaso que estaba esperando.

Blade: Conque eras tú.

Yegua: Perdón. Me e encanta sorprender a sementales como tu.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa que Blade se la devolvió.

**Nombre del OC: Lili**

**Descripción según mega 123**

"Es una poni felinis, mismo peinado que flutershy."

"Es una naranja de rayas rojo fuego de crin naranja y rojo fuego ojos blancos y cuty marc de un fenix y con una garra lleva una pluma de fenix y en la otra una clave de sol, ella porta una chaqueta rojo fuego junto una capa negra y unos aros negros y la llaman (la pervertida) ya que es muy pervertida y es bisexual."

A partir de aquí soy yo quien escribe.

Lili que seguía encima del semental inmovilizándolo le dijo de forma seductora.

Lili: Me han asegurado que eres toda una bestia sexual en la cama y que tienes un pene grande y enorme. Y a mí me excitan enormemente esas cosas.

Blade: Entonces te va a encantar la sesión de hoy.

Con Blade todavía inmovilizado. La yegua comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y el semental correspondió el beso. Durante un rayo mantuvieron el beso hasta que Blade se liberó ya la agarró para profundizar del beso. Los dieron vueltas sobre la cama sin romper el beso. El semental acariciaba el flancos de la yegua con su casco haciendo que esta gimiera de placer. Sin cortar el beso los dos se reincorporan y se desviente mutuamente. Blade la quitaba la cazadora y la capa mientras Lili hacía lo propio con la cazadora de Blade quedando los dos prácticamente desnudos. Después de varios minutos. Los dos rompen el beso.

Lili: Whoa. Besas de miedo.

Blade: Tu también preciosa.

El semental se acercó a sus enorme ubres y empezó a lamerlos y chuparlos. Excitando a la yegua.

Lili: No pares. Oh si. Chupame bien mis ubres. Me encanta.

Blade: Sin duda tus ubres son enormes. Me encantan.

Decía el semental sin parar de lamerlos y succionarlos y enterrando su cara entre ellas mientras con su casco las apretaba contra su cara. Aumentado así la excitación de la yegua. Finalmente después de un rato. la leche de la yegua comenzó a salir.

Lili: Oh Blade. Lo haces tan bien.

Blade: Jejeje. Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras.

Lili: ahora mi turno.

Recostó al semental y se acercó a su pene que estaba ya erecto. Esta se quedó admirándolo.

Lili: Es cierto lo que dicen sobre ti. Tienes una pene verdaderamente enorme. Me encanta los sementales que tiene un pene grande y erecto.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa mientras con su casco masturbaba el pene del semental.

Blade: Pues disfruta de de ello preciosa.

Sin media palabra. Esta se jaló entero el gran palo del semental. La yegua chupaba y chupaba el gran miembro del semental sin piedad. El semental se sentía en las nubes.

Blade: Así nena. Chupame bien el pene preciosa.

La yegua dejó de chupar por un momento y le responde.

Lili: Y bien te lo pienso chupar. Me Encanta los sementales que tiene un buen pene grande y erecto para chupar.

Blade: Pues disfruta de ello.

La yegua volvió chuparle el pene y después de varios minutos. Este comenzó a eyacular su esperma en la boca de la yegua. Esta lo saboreó todo.

Lili: Mmmmm. El mejor semen que he probado.

La yegua se fijo que el pene del semental seguía erecto. Esta sonrió por ello y decidió ponerse encima de él apoyando su pecho con el de él. Colocando su vagina en el pene del semental.

Lili: ¿Listo para acción guapo?

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa.

El semental la agarró de los flancos y comenzó a penetrarla.

Lili: Oh si. Mas fuerte. Más fuete. Me vuelven loca los sementales que saben como follarme.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos mientras el semental seguía penetrando.

Blade: Pues esto te va a encantar.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas al igual que el placer de esta. Los dos seguían sin parar por nada. Deseoso que aquello durase lo más posible ya que ambos lo estaban disfrutando. Después de unos minutos. El pene del semental eyaculó su líquido dentro de la yegua. Haciéndola gritar de placer.

Lilia: Oh si. Sin duda follas de maravilla.

Blade: Y aun no has visto nada.

El semental la jaló contra él y aprovechó la posición para abrazarla y darla la vuelta. Quedando ella tumbada sobre la cama y él encima.

Blade: Bien preciosa. Ahora vas a gozas.

Lili: Eso espero. Me encanta los sementales salvajes que saben como montarla con una yegua.

El semental apoyando su cascos sobre la cama. Comenzó a embestirla mientras la yegua lo tenía sujeto con sus brazos y piernas. El semental lo había con tanta intensidad. Que la yegua lo estaba gozando.

Lili: Si...si...siiiiii. Mas fuerte Blade. Mas fuete. Me encanta los sementales que saben como follar a una yegua. Me ponen a 100.

Decía la yegua mientras era salvajemente embestida por el semental. Este la responde.

Blade: Y a mí me encanta las yeguas que saben como hacerlas follar. También me pone a 100 a mi.

Las embestidas se volvían frenéticas. Los cuerpos de ambos echaban sudor por doquier. la yegua prácticamente jadeaba por el placer que sentía al tener tan enorme palo en su interior. La respiración del semental se volvía cada vez más agitada por la embestidas. El placer mutuo era intenso y ninguno de los dos quería parar por nada. Después de varios e intensos minutos. Blade sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Me voy a correr.

Lili: Pues córrete dentro de mí. Inúndame de toda esa caliente esperma que tienes.

Blade: Con gusto preciosa.

Y de una última embestidas final. El semental introdujo toda su caliente semilla dentro de la yegua haciéndola gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Después. Los dos se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Lili: Sin duda eres todo un macho en la cama. Todo un depredador sexual en la cama.

Blade: Jeje. Me alegro de que te gustara. Ahora verás como es el macho dominante cuando se aparea con la hembra.

Lili: Jeje. Pues enséñame.

Dijo la yegua poniéndose en posición de perrito. El semental la agarró de los flancos y comenzó a penetrarla de golpe en su ano, haciendo que esta gritara de placer.

Lili: Así. Follame. Follame como el semental salvaje que eres.

Decía le yegua mientras era salvajemente embestida y sus grandes ubres votaban y rebotaban a ritmo de las penetraciones.

Blade: Bien fuerte te voy follarte en ese enorme y precioso culo que tienes. Oh si. Me encanta las yegua que tienen un culo bien grande y apretado para follarlas.

Decía el semental mientras la embestía con cada vez más fuerza.

Lili: Y a mí me encanta los sementales que tiene un pene bien grande y erecto para follar.

La sesión se volvía salvaje por momentos. Sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente empapados de sudor. Blade la embestía con cada vez más fuerza cosa que la yegua gozaba. A la cual tenía la vista perdida y la lengua fuera mientras jadeaba de placer. Después de varios minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Blade: Prepárate. Mi pene va a explotar.

Lili: Pues explota dentro de mi. Lléname de todo ese caliente semen de semental que tienes.

Después de varis embestidas. El pene del semental finalmente explotó llenando de grandes cantidades de semen el interior del ano de la yegua y parte de este escapando fuera de su ano. Mientras esta gritaba con todas sus fuerzas al sentir todo el caliente líquido del semental introduciéndose dentro de ella. Los dos se recuesta sobre la cama abrazados. A la yegua con semen cayendo todavía de su ano le dice al semental.

Lili: Oh Blade. Eso ha sido tan salvaje. Me ha encantado.

Blade: Me alegro de que te gustara.

Y los dos se besan.

Lili: Me tienes que perdonar pero he quedado con más gente para echar un polvo.

Blade: Vale preciosa. Cuando quieras más sesiones. Solo tienes que pedírmelo.

Lili: Jejeje. No tienes que repetírmelo. Sin duda tendremos más sesiones.

La yegua se transformó en fénix y salió volando por la ventana. Más tarde. El fénix llega hasta una casa entrnado por la ventana y recobrando su forma. Ahí la esperaba Maria Pony tumbada sobre una cama.

Maria: Hola Lili. Te estana esperando.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. Al cual esta se la devolvió.

Lili: No podía faltar a la cita.

Maria: ¿Empezamos?

Lili: Ni lo dudes.

Las dos se sentaron sobre el pie de la cama y empezaron a besarse con pasión. Finalmente ambas se tumban sobre la cama sin romper el beso. Finalmente Maria queda tumbada sobre la cama mientras Lili besaba su cuello haciendola gemir.

Maria: Ahí. No pares.

Bajó hasta su feminidad y ahí Lili empezó lamerlo.

Maria: Ahí. Muy bien. lame bien mi flor.

Lili: Ya lo creo que lo haré.

Lamía una y otra vez la flor de Maria. Así fue por un rato hasta que finalmente esta se corrió en la cara de la yegua.

Lili: Delicioso.

Maria: Ahora es mi turno.

Ahora era Lili la que estaba tumbada sobre la cama y Maria se acercó a su feminidad. Primero lo masajeó con su casco para excitarla. Finalmente empezó a lamerlos al mismo tiempo que masajeba sus ubres. Lili se excitaba por ello.

Lili: Vamos nena. Sigue así.

Maria lamía una y otra vez mientras masajeaba y apretujaba las ubres de la yegua. Despues de un rato. Esta finalmente se corre al mismo tiempo que sus ubres empezaron a echar leche. Ambas lo disfurtaron.

Maria: Ahora lo que sigue.

Lili: Por supuesto.

Las dos con sonrisa pervertidas siguieron con su juego. Ahora las dos cruzadas de piernas juntado sus feminidades. Solo que Lili agarrando de una pierna a Maria. Lo tenía contra el suelo como si una llave de lucha libre se tratara. Las dos gemían de placer al sentir el roce mutuo de sus feminidades. Los gemidos de ambas se hacía cada vez mayor. Despues de varios minutos. Ambas yeguas sienten que se van a venir.

Maria: Me vengo.

Lili: Y yo.

Finalmente ambas se corren al mismo tiempo. Las dos tumbadas sobre la cama sonrien ante el placer sentido.

Maria: Esto sin duda fue placentero.

Lili: Desde luego.

Maria: ¿Que te parece si aumentamos la diversión?

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa pervertida al cual esta se la devolvió.

Lili: Si. Y se como hacaerlo.

Ambas invitaron a Mega para un trio. El semental estaba tumbado sobre la cama mientras ambas yeguas lamían su pene de arriba abajo. Haciendo que el semental se exccitara enormemente.

Mega: Así preciosas. No os corteis.

Decía el pegaso al sentirse en el cielo al tener a ambas yeguas lamiendo y chupando su pene. Despues de unos minutos el semental no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó en grandes cantidades su semen sobre la cara de ambas yeguas. Estas sonrieron ante esto.

Lili: Hora de aumentar la diversión.

Ahora Lilia estaba sobre la cama en posición de perrito mientras Mega agarrandola por la cintura. La iba penetrandola una y otra vez por su ano mientras esta lamía la flor de Maria que estaba tumbada boca arriba en la cama. El semental la embestía con cada vez más fuerza aumentando así la excitación de le yegua. Haciendo a su vez que esta lamiera con mayor intensidad la flor de su compañera al cual gemía con cada vez mayor motivación. Finalmente el pene del sementla explotó llenando de semen el interior de la yegua haciendoa que soltara un gran gemido de placer.

Ahora Mega tumbado boca arriba. Estaba penetrando a Maria por su ano al cual esta le daba la espalda. Al mismo tiempo que era penetrada. Esta besaba a Lili que estaba enfrente suyo abrazandola fuertemente. El semental la penetraba con cada vez mayor fuerza aumentando la excitación de la yegua al cual sus gemidos eran ahogados por el beso de su compañera. Despues de varios mintuos. El semental eyaculó su líquido dentro de la yegua haciendola gemir de placer al cual era ahogado por el beso de Lili.

Maria quedó dormida sobre la cama. Mega y Lili tenían ganas de más y sabían como hacerlo.

En casa de Blade. Mega, Holy Bladey y Lili tenían un trio. Lili boca arriba era embestidas por delante de lla por Mega mientras esta lamía el pene de Blade que estaba sobre su cabeza. Despues de unos minutos. Los tres se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

Lili: Mmm. Placentero.

Blade: Si preciosa. Y vamos a aumentarlo.

Ataron a Lili sobre una mesa boca abajo. Blade la agarró de los flancos y comenzó a penetrarla. Haciendo que esta gimiera de placer.

Lili: Así. Más fuerte. Metemela hasta el fondo.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas como el placer de la yegua. Mega que estaba delante de ella. Se apoyó sobre suu hombros y colocó su pene sobre la boca de Lili. Esta ni corta ni perezosa. Empezo a chuparlo.

Mega: Así nena. Chupamela bien.

Decía el excitado pegaso mientras le chupaba el pene la yegua. Despues de varios minutos. los miembros de ambos sementales se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Blade llenado de semen al feminidad de la yegua mientras Mega la llenaba la boca.

Ahora Mega estaba sentado sobre el pie de la cama mientras el agarraba de la cintura a Lili y la iba embistiendo por su ano al mismo tiempo que Blade de pie enfrente de ella. La iba penetrandola por delante.

Lili: Así chicos. Folladme bien entre los dos.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos.

Mega: Dalo por hecho.

Blade: Bien te vamso a follar.

Los dos sementales aumentaron sus embestidas aumentaod la excitación mutua. Los dos sementales no paraban de follarla. Cosa que esta la encantó. Despues de varios minutos. Ambos semental explotaron en el interior de la yegua. Provocando en esta un enorme grito de placer al sentirse invadida por el preciado esperma de ambos sementales.

Finalemtne los tres se quedaron tuambos sobre la cama con Lili escapanda parte del semen introducido fuera de ambos agujeros. Los tres sonreían satisfechos.

Lili: Sin duda una buena tarde.

Mega: Desde luego.

Blade: Una experiencia buena para repetirla.

Y los tres se rieron.

**Bueno mega 1234. Espero que te haya gustado tu capítulo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Esta parte esta solicitada por mega 1234. Esta historia esta tomada de su fanfic "**** Mlp fan fic xv-n8 y kari-108".**

**Sus personajes son Omega y Kari-108.**

**En este capítulo sale mi OC solo que en esta historia alternativa. El es un pegaso y no un alicornio ¿Por que?. Bueno. Leed los hijos del Creupusculo de Eyedragon y lo entenderies.**

Omega y Kari fueron al pueblo de Ponyville para buscar información. Los dos tenían que ir aun burdel conocido como la Rosa Azul.

Kari: Oye Omega ¿Crees que es buena idea?

Omega: Si queremos saber más sobre Cadence y cualquier punto débil que tenga. Tenemos que ir al sitio donde está la informadora.

Kari: Si. Solo que no me siento cómoda ante el sitio que vamos.

Dijo la yegua cuando vio el burdel la Rosa Azul. Especialmente cuando entraron y vieron que clase de lugar era. Varias yeguas bailando provocativamente sobre una barra vertical mientras los machos gritaban a las hembras. Mientras camareras con trajes ajustados de latex iba por ahí. Los dos pegasos preguntaron por la dueña a una camarera y tras señalarlo. Ambos fueron por el largo pasillo. Omega llamó a la puerta y una voz de yegua se oyó al otro lado.

Yegua: Adelante.

Ambos pegasos entraron y vieron un elegante despacho. En una mesa vieron a la dueña Blood Night. Sentado en un sillón estaba un pegaso de pelaje blanco y crin azul, ojos azules y una cutie mark de un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas.

Blood: Bienvenidos ¿En que puedo ayudaros?

Preguntó la yegua con una sonrisa.

Omega: Hola. Me llamo Omega y ella es mi hermana Kari.

Habló cortésmente el pegaso.

Kari: Encantada.

Blood: Igualmente ¿Que os trae por aquí?

Omega: La razón. Es que necesitamos información.

Blood: ¿Que clase de información?

Omega: Sobre Cadence.

Un breve silencio se formó en la sala al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Blood Nigth como la del pegaso blanco. Se pusieron serios.

Blood: ¿Que tipo de información?

Omega: Cualquiera que nos sirva. Su origen. Lo que la llevó a ser la asesina sádica que es. Tambien queremos sabes como hizo Era para propagar el virus que hizo que los alicornios machos se volvieran violentos.

Blood: Ya veo. Pero esa información no os saldrá gratis.

Omega: Si es por dinero no hay problema.

La yegua se rió levemente.

Blood: No para este caso. Para obtener lo que queréis. Tendréis que pagarme...con sexo.

Ambos pegasos parecían confundidos ante la propuesta de la yegua.

Kari: ¿Disculpe?

Blood: Sobre el dinero no hay problema. Pero pese al negocio que tengo. No siempre tengo oportunidad de tener sexo con buenos machos. Si queréis la información. Tu deberás tener sexo conmigo y tu amiga deberá tenerla con mi socio adjunto en el club la Rosa Azul Holy Blade.

Omega y Kari se retiraron por un momento pare deliberar. Kari parecía molesta por la petición de la yegua.

Kari: (Pero ¿Que se ha creído esa que somos? Ni que yo fuera una prostituta).

Omega: (Pero necesitamos esa información).

Kari: (Francamente no me seduce tener sexo con ese semental).

Pero miró al semental por un momento y no le parecía mal.

Kari: (Aunque bien mirado. No está nada mal y parece bien dotado teniendo en cuenta el considerable tamaño de sus alas).

Omega: (Entonces de acuerdo).

Omega se dirigió a la dueña.

Omega: Aceptamos tu petición de pago.

Blood: Estupendo. Tengo unas habitaciones que nos servirán.

Mas tarde. Blood y Omega se fueron a una habitación adornada con corazones y en medio de la sala había una cama con forma de corazón. La yegua hizo tumbar al pegaso y esta se puso encima de este con una sensual sonrisa.

Blood: Bien chicarron. Veamos como te portas.

Bajó hasta el miembro del semental y empezó a masturbarlo. El semental se sintió excitado por ello. Después de unos minutos. Su miembro abandono la funda y adquirió un tamaño considerable. Esta se quedó admirándolo por un momento con una sonrisa.

Blood: Mmmmm. Es casi tan grande como la de Holy Blade. Como se nota que el tamaño de miembro de un pegaso es proporcional a sus alas. Aunque en tu caso es bastante generoso.

La yegua comenzó a lamer el miembro del pegaso hasta su punta y darle unas cuantas lamidas. El semental se estaba excitando por ello.

Omega: (Madre mía. Que buena es).

Después de varias lamidas. La yegua se jaló entero el pene del semental y comenzó a chuparlo con furia y saña. La yegua disfrutaba de saborear semejante palo mientras Omega se sentía en el cielo. Después de varios minutos. El semental eyaculó su preciada esperma dentro de la boca de la yegua. Esta se lo tragó todo.

Blood: Delicioso.

Ahora esta se puso encima del semental y ahí comenzó a cabalgarlo. Ambos se tenía sujetos de los cascos para mantener el equilibrio.

Blood: Vamos. Mas fuerte. Métemela hasta el fondo.

Omega: Por supuesto preciosa.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que el placer de la yegua. Esta al cual sin duda lo estaba disfrutando ya que prácticamente jadeaba de placer. Después de unos minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Omega: Me vengo.

Blood: Pues échamelo. Quiero sentir todo ese preciado semen dentro de mi culo.

Finalmente el semental volvió ha eyacular en el interior de la yegua. Haciendo que esta gritara de placer al sentir el preciado líquido del semental introduciéndose en su interior. La yegua se tumbó en le pecho del semental y ahí se besaron con pasión.

Blood: Desde luego lo haces bien. Casi tan bien como Blade pero bien.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa al cual el semental se la devuelve.

Omega: ¿Otro asalto?

Blood: Por supuesto guapo.

La yegua se recostó de lado y el semental por detrás agarrandola de una pata para tenerla en alto. Comenzó a penetrarla en su ano hasta le fondo. Haciendo que la yegua gimiera de placer.

Blood: Oh si. Méteme ese gran palo tuyo en mi culo.

Omega: Por supuesto preciosa.

El semental comenzó a embestirla salvajemente una y otra vez para disfrute de la yegua. La yegua disfrutaba de sentir aquel enorme palo en su interior al igual que el semental podía sentir el estrecho ano de la yegua aprisionando su miembro erecto.

Omega: Tienes...un culo muy apretado.

Blood: Jeje. Y tu tiene un pene muy grande y erecto. Vamos. Demuéstrame que sabes como follar.

El semental aumentó la fuerza y profundidad de las embestidas haciendo que la yegua gimiera de placer. Una y otra vez era penetrada para disfrute de la yegua mientras sus cuerpos empezaban a cubrirse por el sudor. Después de unos minutos. El semental volvió a correrse llenado de semen el interior de la yegua. Haciéndola gritar de placer al sentir su ano llenándose del caliente semen del semental.

El semental acaba tumbado sobre la cama mientras la yegua lo abrazaba apoyando su cabeza en su pecho mientras el semen seguía saliendo de su ano. Los dos tenían sonrisas de satisfacción.

Blood: Sin duda eres bueno en la cama.

Omega: Jejeje. Ya ves. Único en mi especie.

Al mismo tiempo que Omega y Blood Night tenían su sesión. En otra habitación adornada con mascaras tribales y con una cama con forma de camuflaje de cebra. Estaba Kari tumbada sobre la cama con el pegaso Holy Blade enfrente de ella.

Kari: Bueno. Empecemos cuando antes.

Dijo la yegua abriéndose de piernas. El semental se acercó a su feminidad.

Blade: Linda flor preciosa. Ahora veamos lo bien que sabe.

El semental comenzó a lamer la flor de la yegua. Haciendo que Kari gimiera de placer.

Kari: (Quien lo diría. Lo hace bastante bien. A este paso va a logra que...).

El semental continuó con su lamidas agarrandola de los flancos para así hacerlo con mayor profundidad. La respiración de Kari se volvía cada vez más agitada al sentir la lengua del pegaso introduciéndose en su interior. Después de varias pasadas. la yegua finalmente se corrió en al cara del pegaso. Este se relamió la cara.

Blade: Tus jugos son deliciosos preciosa.

Kari que ya estaba bastante excitada le contestó.

Kari: Si. Y tengo aún más. Vamos. Quiero que me la metas.

El semental obedeció y se puso encima de ella. Colocando su pene sobre la vagina de esta. Ahí comenzó a penetrarla.

Kari: Ahí. Métemela bien. Hasta el fondo.

El semental comenzó a embestirla cosa que esta la encantó.

Kari: Hazme sentir el placer del sexo. Hazme sentir muy caliente.

Blade: Bien caliente te voy a poner.

El semental la embestía una y otra vez mientras la yegua lo tenía agarrado de la cabeza. El semental aprovechó para besarla con pasión, danzando sus lenguas la una con la otra. Después de varias embestidas. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Me voy al orgasmo.

Kari: Y yo. Vamos. haz que tengamos un orgasmo múltiple.

El semental aumentó el ritmo para así acelerar la eyaculación y finalmente tuvieron ambos su orgasmo mutuo. Haciendo que la yegua jadeara de placer.

Kari: Valla. Que bien lo haces.

El semental la sonrió.

Blade: Las ventajas de ser socio adjunto de Blood Night y poder tener sexo con todas las chicas del burdel y algunas chicas que vienen aquí.

Ahora ambos se cambian de posición. Kari se puso sobre la cama en posición de perrito mostrando sus flancos.

Kari: ¿Listo para montarme?

Blade: Por supuesto.

El semental la agarró de los flancos y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza sobre el ano de la yegua. Haciendo que esta gimiera de placer.

Kari: (Es increíble). Vamos más fuerte. Hazme sentir el placer del sexo.

Imploraba la yegua entre gemidos. El semental aumentó el ritmo y profundidad de las embestidas aumentando el placer mutuo.

Blade: Preciosa. Me encanta tu culo. Lo tienes tan apretado.

Kari: Y a mi me encanta tu pene. Es tan grande y erecto.

Las embestidas eran salvajes y la yegua tenía la mirada perdida y la lengua fuera mientras jadeaba de placer. Después de intensos minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Voy a llegar al clímax preciosa.

Kari: Y yo.

Finalmente el pene del semental explotó e inundó de semen el interior de la yegua, haciendo que esta gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos acaban tumbados sobre la cama con Kari abrazándolo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del semental.

Kari: Impresionante. Supiste darme caña todo el rato.

Blade: Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras.

Y los dos se dan un beso.

Mas tarde. Omega y Kari se reúnen con Blood Night y Holy Blade. Tal como prometió. La yegua les contó la historia de Cadence.

Contó que su madre era una alicornio rosa de crin rubia y ojos color zafiro con una cutie mark en forma de espada y escudo guardia de Era llamada Helena. Su padre era un unicornio azul celeste con crin negra y ojos puérperas, con una cutie mark en forma de martillo. Que él era un herrero y su nombre es Pari. Ellos se encontraron y se enamoraron y vivieron en una cabaña cerca de un pueblo, ellos eran felices y pocos años después fueron bendecidos con una hija llamada My Amore Candece. Después de cinco años sus padres murieron a manos de un alicornio infectado, el iba matarla pero Hera apareció y acabo con el, ella fue adoptada por Era y enseñándole a matar a los alicornios y se volvió una feminista.

También contó como Era utilizó un antiguo hechizo para volver a los alicornios machos salvajes y así provocar la casi extinción total de su raza y como Era aprovecho para alterar la historia a su favor.

La yegua les contaba varias historias más al cual Omega y Kari ya parecían que tenían lo que necesitaban.

Omega: Bueno. Gracias por la información.

Blood: De nada. Cuando quieras puedes volver aquí.

Blade: Tu también puedes volver si quieres que tengamos otra sesión preciosa.

Kari: Lo tendré en cuenta.

Respondió la pegaso mientras acompañaba a Omega moviendo provocativamente sus caderas y finalmente ambos se fueron.

**Bueno mega 1234. Espero que te haya gustado tu sección y espero tus comentarios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "creepypastaslender"**

**Su OC es slenderpony (por que su nombre de cuenta es acerca de slenderman) si no sabéis como es slenderpony, es un pony de terrestre con vestidura negra que cubre casi todo menos sus patas y cara, la cara blanca, cutie mark es un circulo con una "x" en medio del circulo y su cola son tentáculos (el personaje no es suyo, solo que según él quedaba bien con eso del nombre de su cuenta)**

En la rosa azul. En una habitación con forma de bosque oscuro. Vinyl estaba esperando a alguien tumbada sobre la cama. Blood Night la dueña del burdel la dice.

Blood: Ya verás mi nuevo empleado. Te hará sentir muy bien.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa.

Vinyl: Eso espero. Porque necesito relajarme de tanto estrés acumulado del exceso de trabajo.

Blood: Ya verás. Te hará sentir bastante bien. Pero debo decirte que no habla mucho.

Vinyl: Mientras lo haga bien en la cama no me importa.

La puerta de la habitación entró un pony de pelaje blanco con crin negra. Ojos negros y una cutie mark de un circulo con una "x". Su rostro no parecía mostrar demasiadas emociones.

Blood: Aquí estas "X". Me alegro de que vinieras.

Vinyl: ¿X?

Blood: Su nombre. Pero ya verás. Te hará sentir como nunca. Ahora os dejo solos.

Dijo la yegua dejando a Viny solos. Vinyl se puso de forma sugerente sobre la cama.

Vinyl: Bien. Veamos que tal te portas.

El semental se acercó a ella y con su casco empezó a masajear su feminidad haciéndola gemir de placer.

Vinyl: Oh si. ahí. Muy bien.

Decía entre gemidos la yegua. Cuando su feminidad estuvo lo suficientemente húmeda. El semental se puso encima de ella amarrándola de sus patas traseras y comenzó a penetrarla en su flor.

Vinyl: Ahí. Muy bien. Vamos. Oh si que placer.

El semental la iba penetrándola una y otra vez para placer de la yegua. Esta sin duda lo estaba disfrutando.

Vinyl: Oh si no pares. Más fuerte. Quizás no hables mucho pero por Celestia que bien lo haces.

Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes cosa que a la yegua la encantó. Después de varios minutos. El semental se vino en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer. Después de tratar de recuperar el aliento esta lo mira seductoramente.

Vinyl: Vamos ¿Siguiente ronda?

El semental hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que si.

Vinyl: Perfecto. Pues vamos pues.

Ahora el semental estaba tumbado boca arriba sobre la cama y la yegua apoyó su plot en su miembro erecto. Apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho del semental mientras este la agarraba de las piernas y ahí comenzaron con las embestidas en su ano.

Vinyl: Ahí no pares. Métemela bien por mi ano.

El semental la embestía con cada vez mayor profundidad. La yegua podía sentir el miembro erecto del semental introduciéndose cada vez más y más en su interior. La encantaba sentir como atravesaban sus paredes anales.

Vinyl: Oh si. Esto es maravilloso.

Después de varias embestidas más. El semental volvió correrse en el interior de la yegua emitiendo esta un gran grito de placer.

Finalmente la yegua se quedó dormida sobre la cama mientras X se marchaba. En su camino se encontró con Blood Night al cual esta sonreía.

Blood: Has hecho un buen trabajo X.

Este hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que si.

Blood: Espero en la siguiente sesión.

X se fue de la Rosa Azul y se fue al bosque Evefree. Durante el camino se topó con unos lobos de madera. Pero por alguna extraña razón. Al ver a X. Estos retrocedían asustados de él y salían huyendo. Finalmente llega a una casa que parecía abandona por años. Una vez dentro. Pone un casco bajo su cara y tira de ella rebelando ser en realidad una mascara. Rebelando una cabeza blanca sin crin ni rostro. Unos tentáculos salieron de su espalda. Finalmente saca una hoja blanca que pone "Por fin en casa".

**Espero que te haya gustado "creepypastaslender". Espero tus comentarios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era un día tranquilo en Ponyville. Si no fuera por unos lobos de madera que atacan el `pueblo. Holy Blade con sus espadas los combatía junto con su amigo Mega.

Blade: Desde luego. Hay que hacer un control de plagas aquí.

Dijo el semental cargando de fuego sus espadas y usarlas para incinerar a los lobos de madera.

Mega: Desde luego que si. Sin duda son molestos.

Respondió el pegaso sacudiendo a varios lobos de madera. En ese instante oyó un grito. Mega se giró hacia el origen del grito y vio a una yegua siendo acorralada por un lobo de madera. Este lo miraba ferozmente a la aterrada yegua,

Yegua: Atrás.

Pero el lobo no cambió de idea y saltó hacia ella. Mega se horrorizó ante ello mientras alzaba su casco.

Mega: NO.

En ese instante. Su casco lanzó una gran bola de fuego negro e impactó en el lobo carbonizándolo por completo. Esto sorprendió al pegaso.

Mega: Pero ¿Que?

Blade: Hey. Buen poder del escritor.

Comentó Blade mientras partía en dos a un lobo de madera.

Mega: No. No ha sido un poder de escritos. Ha sido magia de verdad.

Mega quiso probar otra vez y apuntó sus cascos a otros lobos de madera. Esta vez salieron unas púas de hielo negro que atravesaron a los lobos.

Mega: No se que me pasa. Pero me gusta esto.

Mega lanzaba varios ataques mágicos de varios elementos al cual destruían a varios lobos de madera. Después de varios minutos. Todos los lobos de madera fueron destruidos.

Blade: Bueno. Esto ya esta.

Mega: Si.

Blade: A todo esto ¿Como es que puedes hacer magia?

Mega: La verdad. No lo se.

Blade: Curioso. Esto requiere que se investigue. Pero ahora tengo un compromiso que no puede esperar. Nos vemos luego.

Mega: Vale. Hasta luego

Y el alicornio salio volando. Más tarde el semental estaba en el interior del carromato de Trixie. Este estaba tumbado sobre el suelo mientras Trixie se le acercaba sugerentemente.

Trixie: Bien Blade. Es hora de que le des placer a la grande y poderosa Trixie.

Decía la yegua mientras con su casco masturbaba el miembro del semental.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa.

La yegua se acercó al miembro del semental y comenzó a lamerlo. Muy lentamente desde la base hasta llegar a la punta del miembro del semental. Este lo estaba disfrutando de sentir la lengua de la yegua, pasando lentamente por todo su miembro.

Blade: Así preciosa. Disfruta de tu golosina.

La yegua empezó a lamer la punta del pene del semental y luego de un rato se lo jaló entero. Una y otra vez subía y bajaba. Saboreando tal palo del semental al cual este se excitaba enormemente.

Blade: Ahí nena. Que mamada más sensacional.

La yegua seguía chupando una y otra vez el miembro del semental. Después de varios e intensos minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Que me vengo.

Trixie dejó de chupar su pene y le contestó mientras con sus dos cascos masturbaba su gran pene erecto.

Trixie: Vamos mi semental. Dale a la grande y poderosa Trixie toda tu esencia.

Y finalmente el pene del semental echó grandes cantidades de semen manchando la cara de Trixie. La yegua se lamió por donde podía su cara para saborear la precisada esperma del semental y las que estaban fuera de su alcance. Los cogía con su casco para llevárselo a la boca.

Trixie: Delicioso.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa. El semental se la devolvió.

Blade: Me alegro de que te gustara. ahora es mi turno.

El semental usó su magia e hizo que Trixie quedara inmovilizada en el suelo boca arriba mientras un aura mágica tenía sujetos los brazos de la yegua en forma de cruz.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Ahora pienso abusarte de ti.

Trixie: Pues adelante. Abusa de la grande y poderosa Trixie.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa seductora. Con la yegua todavía inmovilizada. Levito sus cuartos traseros con su magia. El semental lamió su casco y con el empezó a masajear la flor de la yegua haciéndola gemir.

Trixie: Así. Dale placer a la grande y poderosa Trixie.

Decía entre gemidos de placer la yegua. El semental finalmente se acerco su flor. La agarró fuertemente de sus flancos y comenzó lamer su flor. Trixie se sintió enormemente excitada al sentir como su feminidad era invadida por la lengua del semental. una y otra vez el semental lamía aquella deliciosa flor aumentado así los gemidos de placer de la yegua.

Trixie: Oh si. No pares. Dale a la grande y poderosa Trixie el máximo placer.

Finalmente el semental dejó de lamer la flor y con los cuartos traseros de la yegua levantada. El semental se puso encima de ella estando de pie pero con su miembro a la entrada de su flor y con una sonrisa seductora la dice.

Blade: Ahora verás lo que es placer de verdad.

El semental comenzó a embestirla provocando que Trixie empezara a gemir de placer.

Trixie: Oh si. Follame. No pares. Tu si que sabes como poner caliente a la grande y poderosa Trixie.

Blade: Y tú sabes como poner caliente a la gran bestia indomable Blade.

Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más fuertes y los dos se sentían cada vez más calientes. Sus cuerpos empezaban a echar sudor por el calor producido. La yegua tenía la lengua fuera por el placer causado.

Trixie: Vamos Blade. haz a Trixie una yegua completa.

Blade: Y lo haré. Porque me voy a venir en breve.

Trixie: Pues hazlo dentro de mí. Inunda a la grande y poderosa Trixie toda tu poderosa y caliente esperma.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones y en poco minutos. El semental finalmente se corrió en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer a esta.

Trixie: Whoo. Eso ha estado increíble. Sin duda eres toda una bestia indomable con las yeguas.

Blade la beso y Trixie le correspondió. Estuvieron besándose por largo rato danzando sus lenguas hasta que rompieron el beso.

Blade: ¿Quiere la grande y poderosa Trixie sentir autentico placer?

Dijo el semental de forma seductora al cual la yegua se la devolvió de la misma forma.

Trixie: Por supuesto. Quiero que la gran bestia indomable Holy Blade le de placer a Trixie.

Con los cascos de la yegua atadas todavía con magia. Hizo que se quedara de espaldas a él de forma que esta quedara como si estuviera a cuatro patas, solo que sus brazos atados en uno con el otro hacia arriba como si estuviera enganchado en un gancho. El semental la montó encima apoyando sus brazos en sus caderas y comenzó a penetrarla en su ano. Haciendo que esta gimiera de placer.

Trixie: Así. Haz que Trixie se sienta muy caliente.

Dijo la yegua entre gemidos mientras el semental la iba embistiendo.

Blade: Y tu hermosa. Haz que Holy Blade se sienta una autentica bestia caliente.

Bromeó el semental haciendo reír a Trixie. las embestidas continuaban, ambos estaba muy calientes mientras el sudor cubría a ambos. Trixie no quería que el semental parase por nada. Ella quería tener el enorme pene del semental penetrándola una y otra vez en su ano.

Trixie: Blade...Como me encanta que me folles.

Blade: Y a mi me encanta follarte en ese hermoso culo que tienes. Mi pene va a explotar.

Trixie: Pues explota dentro de mí. Inunda a Trixie de todo tu caliente semen de semental.

El semental seguía embistiéndola hasta sentir que llegaba al climax. Finalmente de una última estocada. El pene del semental explotó e inundó de semen el ano de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer. Ambos se tumban en el suelo con la yegua encima del semental abrazándolo por todo su cuerpo mientras el semen del semental se escapaba de su ano.

Trixie: Sin duda Blade. Supiste dar autentico placer a la grande y poderosa Trixie.

Blade: Jejeje. Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras.

Y ambos se dan un beso antes de irse a dormir.

Mientras en su casa. Mega hacía estaba tumbado sobre un equipo de hacer pesas. Aun estaban pensando en lo que había pasado.

Mega: (Es extraño ¿Como pude lanzar magia si soy un pegaso y no un unicornio?)

En ese momento entró Lutiana y vio al semental entrenado.

Lutiana: Hola Mega ¿Interrumpo algo?

Mega sin dejar de hacer pesas la respondió.

Mega: No. Solo estoy haciendo ejercicio.

Lutiana miró el bien formado cuerpo de Mega cubierto de sudor. Aquello hizo que sonriera.

Lutiana: ¿Sabes? Verte con todo ese sudor cubriéndote el cuerpo. Hace que se me excite enormemente.

Mega: No me digas.

Bromeó el pegaso. En ese momento notó que la yegua le masturbaba su miembro.

Mega: ¿Pero que?

Mega dejó de hacer pesas y miró a la pony angelical.

Mega: Ya veo. Quieres algo de diversión.

Lutiana: Ni lo dudes.

Cuando su miembro estuvo ya erecto. Esta empezó a lamerlo. Cosa que excito al pegaso.

Mega: Así nena. Continua así.

Después de un rato. La yegua paró y usando sus alas. Se puso de pie arrimando sus ubres al miembro del semental. Ahí empezó a subirlo y bajarlo para excitación del semental.

Mega: Nena. No pares de mover esas enormes ubres tuyas.

La yegua siguió subiendo y bajando sus ubres sobre el miembro del semental. Luego de un rato. El pene del semental eyaculó su líquido cubriendo a la yegua. Al cual esta lo saboreó todo.

Lutiana: Bien. Ahora la siguiente sesión.

Tumbo al semental y se puso encima de él para montarlo. El semental la agarró de los flancos y comenzó a embestirla. Cosa que la yegua la encantó.

Lutiana: Vamos cariño. Quiero montarme sobre tu pene. Quiero cabalgar sobre tu gran miembro erecto.

Dijo la yegua entre gemidos mientras cabalgaba sobre el semental y sus ubres botaban una y otra vez por las embestidas.

Mega: Dalo por echo (madre mía. Ver sus ubres botar tiene en cierto modo un gran efecto hipnótico).

Las embestidas del semental se volvían cada vez más salvajes. La yegua se sentía caliente y al igual que su compañero. Empezó a sudar por todo su cuerpo. La yegua sin duda lo estaba disfrutando de sentir tal palo en su vagina. Al igual que Mega disfrutaba de penetrarla en aquella estrecha pared.

Lutiana: Sin duda sabes como excitar a una yegua.

Mega: Y tu sabes como excitar a un semental.

Después de varios e incesantes minutos. El semental no pudo aguantar más y eyaculó todo su líquido en el interior de la yegua. Haciendo que esta gritara con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente esta se tumbó sobre le pecho del semental.

Lutiana: Sin duda salvaje.

Mega: Ya lo creo ¿Otro asalto?

Lutiana: Desde luego.

Ahora Lutiana se tumbaba boca arriba en el suelo y el semental se puso encima de ella. Ahí comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo. Una y otra vez la embestía al mismo tiempo que ambos se besana con pasión mientras duraba el acto sexual.

Lutiana: Vamos mi semental salvaje. Demuestra que sabes como follara tu yegua.

Mega: Y tu me hermosa yegua. Verás como folla de verdad un semental salvaje.

El semental aumentó la profundidad de sus embestidas al mismo tiempo que el placer de la yegua. Los dos estaban cada vez más caliente y su olor corporal inundaba el gimnasio de la cas de Mega. Sus cuerpos tremendamente sudados. Actuaba como efecto afrodisíaco. Después de intensos minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Mega: Voy a llegar al clímax.

Lutiana: Y yo. Vamos mi semental salvaje. Lléname de toda tu esencia.

Y de una última estocada. El semental finalmente llegó al clímax y llenó de su caliente semen el interior de la yegua. Haciéndola gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos quedaron tumbados en el suelo.

Lutiana: Sin duda espectacular.

Mega: Tu también lo estuviste.

Y los dos se dan un beso.

**Aquí acaba otro capítulo. Los que les interese que les escriba una historia con sus OCs. Solo tienen que pedírmelo.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Hola lectores de fanfiction. Como mi fanfic ha recibido más de cien "Reviews". He decidido hacer un capitulo especial con mi OC. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

En la mansión. Blade estaba sentado en el sofa junto con su hermana Dana Blade que acaba de venir de visita. Junto con su hija Luxiana, Lujury Blood y los gemelos que estaban jugando juntos con unos bloques. Kasidi estaba limpiando un poco el polvo.

**Dana Blade: Diseñada por mega 1234. Una alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin rojo, ojos azules y cutie mark de una espada. Porta una chaqueta Amarilla. Culo apretado y unas ubres bastante grandes (bate el record en cuestión de tamaño) que tiene que usar un hechizo para reducir su tamaño y así no molestarla salvo cuando tiene sexo.**

Blade: Me alegro de que hayas podido venir de visita hermana.

Dana: No es nada querido hermano. Me gusta venir a visitarte y de paso tener sexo con tus amigos. Jejeje.

Se reía la yegua.

Luxiana: Se nota que os lleváis bien los dos.

Blade: Ya lo creo.

Dana: Solemos hacer cosas juntos. Incluso en el sexo jejeje. Reconozco que mi hermano es una fiera en mi hermana.

Blade: Tu tampoco te quedas corta hermana.

Y ambos se rieron.

Luxiana: Oye papa ¿Cuando fue tu primera vez y el de Dana en el tema del sexo?

Blade: Bueno hija. Eso fue hace tiempo. Cuando tu tía y yo íbamos al instituto.

Lujury: Seguro que los dos erais los más populares de la escuela.

Ante aquel comentario. Blade y Dana se callaron.

Lujury: ¿Algún problema querido?

Dana: La verdad.

Blade: Sobre eso.

Luxiana: ¿Si?

Blade: La verdad es que no.

Dana: No éramos precisamente populares. Más bien desconocidos casi por completo.

Aquello extrañó a Luxiana y Lujury.

Luxiana: ¿Y eso por que?

Blade y Dana se miraron y finalmente les contaron.

Blade: Porque entonces los dos éramos...

Dana: Bastante tímidos los dos. Apenas nos relacionábamos con nadie.

Nada más decir eso. Luxiana. Lujury incluso Kasidi. Se quedaron mirando con cara de "¿Me tomas el pelo?". Después de eso. Se echaron a reír a lágrima viva.

Luxiana: Jajajaja. Muy buena papa.

Lujury: Si querido. Jijiji. Por un momento me lo he creído.

Kasidi: Jajaja. Si, es verdad. Buena broma.

Pero dejaron de reirse cuando vieron los rostros serios de Blade y Dana.

Luxiana: Papa ¿Lo decías en serio?

Blade: Si querida. Así es.

Lujury: Curioso. Y dime ¿Como cambio eso?

Dana: Fue hace un día. En el instituto de Canterlot.

Hace tiempo atrás.

En el instituto de Canterlot. Habían dos alicornios andando por los pasillos. Eran Holy Blade y Dana Blade. Los únicos alicornios de la escuela. Pese a ello no eran muy conocidos. Debido a su timidez. Muy pocos sin contar con los profesores y la directora de la escuela sabían de su existencia en el instituto. Los únicos amigos que tenían era Spitfire. Capitana del equipo de animadoras de la escuela. Y Fénix. Un pony ángel rojo claro de rayas azul oscuro crin blanco ojos azules y cutie mark de de un dragón tatuado, capitán del equipo de futbol pegaso. Un semental conocido por las yeguas por ser una autentica máquina sexual y un miembro muy grande y erecto. Muchas yeguas querían tener sexo con él.

**Nota autor: Fenix es un OC creado por mega 1234.**

Directora: Vamos circulen.

Decía la directora de la escuela. Una yegua unicornio de al menos 28 años de edad, de pelaje blanco, crin roja sujetada por un moño. Ojos marrones con gafas rectangulares que la daban cierto aire serio. Cutie mark de unas gafas y una regla. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga de botones. Minifalda negra y medias negras. Su nombre es Freeze Calm. Conocida como la yegua de hielo por su actitud fría y de ser tremendamente estricta. A parte, era atractiva y poseía un culo espectacular al cual más de un alumno se le quedó mirando sin que esta se diera cuenta, o al menos no parecía darse cuenta de ello. Nadie se atrevía a cuestionarla o hacer algo malo delante de ella. Con Blade y su hermana no tenía problemas ya que era buenos alumnos en la escuela.

Freeze: Vamos. Moveos.

**Nota autor: Freeze es creación mía.**

Blade: Si directora.

Y ambos hermanos fueron a clases. En el campo de futbol pegaso. Fenix anotaba otro tanto mientras sus fans que era compuesto principalmente por yeguas. Lo animaban. Spitfire al igual que sus compañeras, iba vestida con un traje de animadora azul con detalles amarillos al cual lucía muy sexy y hermosa. Hacía distintas coreografías con sus compañeras para animar al equipo del instituto.

Fénix lanzó un beso a sus fans al cual estas se desmayaron. Más tarde vieron a Blade y Dana y les saludo.

Fénix: Hola chicos.

Ambos hermanos saludaron tímidamente al pegaso que iba hacia ellos.

Blade: Hola.

Dana: Buen partido.

Fénix: Jejeje. Gracias.

Spitifre se unió al grupo.

Spitfire: Hola chicos.

Blade: Hola.

Saludo con más ganas el semental ya que con Spitfire tenía más confianza.

Spitfire: ¿Os animáis tu hermana y tú a uniros al equipo de futbol pegaso?

Dana: No. No lo creo.

Fénix: Valla. Una lastima. Una chica tan preciosa como tu sin duda sería una excelente animadora.

Spitfire: Y tú Blade. Sin duda serías un gran jugador. Ya que tienes unas grande habilidades.

Blade: No...no lo creo.

Fénix: Valla. Una lastima. Bueno. Cuando cambies de idea. Nos lo decís.

Dana: Vale.

El resto de la tarde trascurrió con normalidad. Blade se quedó solo porque su hermana se fue hace rato sin que el supiera donde. Mientras este veía a Spitfire realizar sus coreografías. La pegaso se lucía con increíbles movimientos como la gran acróbata que era ella. Después de unos minutos. Ella terminó con sus compañeras y se reunió con Blade al cual este la ofreció una botella de agua fría y esta se la bebió.

Spitfire: Gracias Blade.

Blade: De nada hermosa.

Cuando al pegaso terminó de beber. Miró a Blade y le dijo.

Spitfire: Oye Blade.

Blade: ¿Si Spitfire?

Spitfire: Más tarde. Cuando el instituto se cierre. Reúnete conmigo en los vestuarios por favor.

Blade: Eeee...vale.

Respondió algo dudoso el semental. Luego más tarde. Blade acudió a la cita. Ahí vio a la pegaso que al esperaba con su traje de animadora todavía puesto.

Blade: Aquí estoy Spitfire.

La pegaso sonrió.

Spitfire: Gracias por venir Blade. Por favor sígueme.

Dijo la pegaso cogiendo del casco al alicornio y llevándolo al vestuario femenino. Cosa que extraño al semental y no pudo evitar preguntar.

Blade: ¿Por que me trajiste aquí?

Spitfire: Verás Blade. Necesito pedirte un favor.

Dijo algo cortada la pegaso.

Blade: ¿Que clase de favor?

La pegaso se puso algo roja y finalmente le dijo.

Spitfire: Quiero que los dos tengamos sexo aquí y ahora.

Aquello sorprendió enormemente al alicornio.

Blade: Pero...pero ¿Que dices?

Spitfire: Siento pedirte a ti pero. Normalmente cuando acabo los entrenamientos. Estoy muy caliente y necesito tener sexo con un compañero pero ahora no tengo a ninguno que me sirva ahora. Y prefiero hacerlo contigo que tengo confianza.

Blade estaba algo nervioso por la confesión de su amiga.

Blade: Pero Spitfire. Yo no se nada de sexo. Por no decir que soy virgen todavía.

Spitfire: Lo se. Y siento pedirte que pierdas tu virginidad conmigo de esta forma pero por favor. Realmente lo necesito.

Blade dudo un poco pero finalmente algo avergonzado acepto.

Blade: Esta bien. Si es importante para ti lo haré.

Ante la respuesta. La pegaso lo abrazó en señal de agradecimiento. Cosa que hizo sonrojar al alicornio.

Spitfire: Gracias Blade. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

Blade: Claro amiga.

Respondió algo cortado el alicornio. La yegua recostó al semental en el suelo de los vestuarios y con su casco empezó a masajear su miembro.

Spitfire: Tranquilo Blade. Será rápido.

Blade: Si...claro.

Respondió el semental al sentir una sensación que no había sentido nunca. El tacto del casco de su mejor amiga en su miembro. Después de unos minutos. Su miembro abandonó su funda alcanzando un tamaño considerable. La pegaso quedó sorprendida ante el tamaño de este.

Spitfire: (Increíble. Es incluso más grande que la de Fénix)

Blade: ¿Algún problema?

Spitfire: ¿Que? No. No hay ningún problema. Empecemos.

La yegua comenzó a lamer el primer miembro erecto del semental. Una y otra vez lo estaba lamiendo haciendo que el semental tuviera la primera excitación sexual de su vida.

Blade: (¿Que es esta sensación? ¿Es lo que se siente en el sexo? No me puedo controlar).

La yegua lamía y chupaba el miembro erecto del semental. Cuanto más lo hacía. Mas excitado estaba Blade al cual no se imaginaba la increíble sensación que sentía. También notó algo en su pene. Algo que vio en los videos de educación sexual. Algo sobre la eyaculación del semen del macho.

Blade: Spitfire...creo que...voy a eyacular.

Y finalmente el miembro del semental comenzó a eyacular su líquido en la boca de la yegua. Esta se lo tragó todo con una gran sonrisa de haberlo disfrutado.

Spitfire: Valla Blade. Nunca me imaginé que tu semen supiera tan bien.

Blade: Ehhhhhh...Gracias.

Spitfire: Bueno. ahora te toca disfrutar a ti.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa mientras se tumbaba en el suelo abriéndose de piernas y mostrando su flor. Blade gracias a los videos de educación sexual del instituto. Sabía que ahora tenía que lamer su flor. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a lamerlo. Haciendo que la yegua empezara a excitarse.

Spitfire: Así Blade. No pares. Sigue lamiendo.

Blade: (Este sabor. Es delicioso).

Pensaba el semental sin dejar de lamer aquella deliciosa flor. Blade seguía teniendo más sensaciones extrañas. Cada vez quería saborear más y más aquella deliciosa flor. Después de unos minutos. La yegua sentía que se iba a venir.

Spitfire: Prepárate Blade. Me voy a venir.

Finalmente la pegaso se corrió en la cara del semental.

Blade: Carai. Esto es...

El semental saboreó los líquido vaginales de la yegua. Nada más saborearlo. Sintió una enorme sensación extraña para él. Algo que no había sentido nunca. Algo que le cambiaría para siempre. La yegua finalmente le pregunta.

Spitfire: Bueno mi buen amigo Blade ¿Listo para perder tu virginidad?

El semental no dijo nada. La echo al suelo y la miró fijamente los ojos para sorpresa de la yegua.

Spitfire: ¿Blade? ¿Que te pasa?

La pegaso notó algo extraño en la mirada de su amigo. Algo que nunca había visto antes. Antes de que pudiera mediar palabra alguna. El semental la besó apasionadamente a la boca para sorpresa de la yegua. Esta estuvo algo sorprendida al principio. Pero enseguida le correspondió el beso.

Spitfire: (Valla. Quien lo diría. Para ser su primer beso lo hace de miedo).

Pensaba la yegua mientras le cogía de la cabeza para profundizas el beso. Durante varios minutos. Los dos mantuvieron el beso por largo rato. Danzando sus lenguas en una incesante danza metiendo y sacando de la boca del otro. Finalmente los dos rompen el beso por faltar de aire. Esta miró sorprendida a su compañero.

Spitfire: Whoa compañero. Será tu primer beso. Pero menudo beso.

Sin mediar palabra. El semental iba introduciendo su pene en la flor de la yegua y sin previo aviso. Comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza. Aquello pilló por sorpresa a la yegua al mismo tiempo que emite un gemido de placer.

Spitfire: Oh Blade. Si...así...No pares.

Suplicaba la yegua mientras era salvajemente embestidas por el semental. la yegua sentía un enorme placer al sentir aquel enorme miembro penetrándola una y otra vez en su flor.

Spitfire. Oh Blade...Si...si...Siiiii. Oh Blade sigue...No pares de follarme. Por favor. Me encanta.

Gritaba la pegaso al ser salvajemente embestida por el enorme y erecto pene del semental al cual este no parecía tener ninguna intención de querer parar.

Blade: Aunque quiera no puedo. Tengo una necesidad de follarte hasta quedarme sin fuerzas.

La pegaso miró sorprendida al semental. Como si el chico tímido que conoció. Se hubiese convertido en un gran depredador sexual dispuesta a saciar su hambre de sexo.

Spitfire: Pues hazlo. Follame Blade. Follame como si no hubiera mañana. Vamos Blade. Me encanta como me follas.

Gritaba la yegua de puro placer mientras los cuerpos de ambos empezaban a sudar por el acto sexual. Spitfire jamás se había sentido así por el enorme placer que le daba su macho. Blade también se sentía distinto. No quería parar por nada. Era como si para él fuera una necesidad vital. Después ver varios minutos que para los dos parecían horas. El semental sentía que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Blade: Spitfire. Siendo que me voy a venir de nuevo.

Spitfire: Por favor Blade. Échamelo todo a dentro. Quiero sentir todo ese semen tuyo dentro de mí.

Finalmente el semental de una última estocada. Eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la yegua. Haciendo que esta gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tratando de recuperar el aliento. Miró a su amigo y le dijo.

Spitfire: Valla Blade. Eso ha sido increíble ¿Seguro que es tu primera vez?

Blade no dijo nada. Simplemente gruño. Un gesto raro para la pegaso.

Spitfire: ¿Blade?

Blade: Lo siento.

Spitfire: ¿Que?

Blade: Lo siento. Pero quiero más.

Antes de que pudiera mediar palabra. El semental volteó a la sorprendida pegaso de forma que quedara en posición de perrito. Ahí la agarró de los flancos y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza en su ano. Haciendo que esta soltara un leve gemido de placer al sentir el enorme y erecto miembro del semental introduciéndose salvajemente en su ano.

Spitfire: Vamos Blade. Hazme el amor. Embísteme con todas tus fuerzas.

El semental como si poseído estuviera. La estaba follándola salvajemente a la yegua. Su cuerpos estaba vez más cubiertos de sudor haciendo que la cazadora de Blade y el traje de animadora de Spitfire estuvieran prácticamente empapados de sudor. El semental no parecía querer parar por nada. Cosa que la yegua la encantaba ya que no quería que este parase por nada del mundo. Tenía la mirada prácticamente perdida en el vació y con la lengua fuera mientras jadeaba de placer.

El semental la embestía con cada vez mayor fuerza como si reventarle el culo a la yegua quisiera. Sus embestidas se hacía cada vez más profundas hasta tal punto que Spitfire sentía que el enorme miembro del semental golpeaba ya su interior. Después de unas incesantes horas. El pene del semental explotó echando enormes cantidades de semen en el interior de la yegua y gran parte escapando de su ano. Haciendo que la yegua gritara con todas sus fuerzas al sentir como el interior de su ano. Era inundado por el preciado semen caliente del semental. Los dos caían cansados en el suelo de los vestuarios. Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pero en la mirada sabían que querían ambos.

Sin mediar palabra. Se quitaron la ropa del otro hasta quedarse completamente desnudos y libres de ropa. Los dos se besaron apasionadamente mientras se metían en la duchas sin romper el beso y Spitfire abriera el agua y debajo del agua caliente. Volvieron con sus actos sexuales. Spitfire estaba de pie apoyando sus brazos sobre la pared mientras el semental agarrandola por la cintura. Volvió a embestirla por detrás con todas su fuerzas. Estaban los dos como si lo que le pasó a Blade se lo hubiera transferido parte de eso en ella. Los dos seguían con su acto sexual sin querer parar por nada. Blade quería follarla hasta la extenuación mientras la yegua quería ser follada hasta llegar al agotamiento. Después de varias embestidas. El semental volvió a correrse dentro de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Por ahí no pararon. Durante horas. Los dos estuvieron sobre incesantes horas y horas de intenso sexo. Entre orgasmo y orgasmo e incesantes gritos de placer. Finalmente los dos caen agotados en el suelo con Blade tumbado en el suelo con Spitfire abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de este. Los dos tenían una gran sonrisa de haberlo disfrutado como nunca.

Spitfire: Valla Blade. No se que te ha pasado pero ha sido increíble ¿Seguro que eras antes virgen y esto ha sido tu primera vez?

Blade: Bueno. Antes era virgen pero ahora no lo soy. Es extraño. En el momento que probé tus jugos. Fue como si una parte dormida de mí se hubiera despertado.

Spitfire: Y menudo despertar. Sin duda has sido una autentica máquina sexual conmigo. Ni siquiera Fénix me ha dado tanta caña como tú.

Los dos se rieron y se dieron un beso. Holy Blade no lo sabía entonces. Pero aquel día era el comienzo de su leyenda como la bestia indomable.

Al mismo tiempo que Blade y Spitfire tuvieron sexo. En el vestuario masculino. Dana Blade estaba con Fénix. la yegua estaba tumbada en el suelo del vestuario.

Fénix: ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo Dana?

Dana algo cortada le responde.

Dana: Si. Estoy cansada de ser tímida. Por lo que quiero lanzarme en hacer algo. Y lo primero que quiero hacer. Es perder mi virginidad.

Fénix: Esta bien. Como quieras.

La yegua se abrió de piernas mostrando su flor al cual se abrirían para el semental. Fénix se acercó su flor y comenzó a lamerlos. Aquello hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espalda de la yegua al sentir la lengua del semental en su feminidad. A medida que iba lamiendo. Iba aumentando la excitación de la yegua. Cuando más tiempo pasaba. Mas deseaba la yegua que durara. Finalmente esta se corrió en la cara del semental al cual este lo saboreo toda.

Fénix: Valla. Tus jugos vírgenes sin duda son deliciosas.

La yegua se sonrojó levemente por el cumplido del semental. Ahora se intercambian de posiciones y ahora era el semental que estaba tumbado en el suelo con su pene ya erecto. la yegua lo miró con un poco de miedo ya que era su primera vez. La alicornia finalmente empezó a lamer el miembro del semental haciendo que este se excitara.

Fénix: Así preciosa. Continua.

La yegua lo lamió por unos minutos hasta que finalmente se lo jaló entero. Ahí comenzó a chuparlo una y otra vez aumentando la excitación del semental.

Fénix: Así nena. No te detengas (por Celestia. Será su primera vez. Pero me la chupa de miedo).

La yegua seguía chupando aquel miembro hasta que el semental no pudo contenerse más y finalmente eyaculó su líquido en la boca de la yegua. En el momento en que se tragó aquel líquido, sintió algo extraño en ella. Algo nuevo en su interior. Algo que la cambiaria para siempre.

Fénix: ¿Algún problema?

Preguntó preocupado el semental mientras se reincorporaba. La yegua no dijo nada. Si mediar palabra. Se abalanzó sobre el sorprendido semental que prácticamente lo tiró al suelo mientras lo abrazaba del cuello. Ahí comenzó a besarlo con pasión. El semental estaba sorprendido al principio pero comenzó a corresponder el beso.

Fénix: (Carai. Será su primera vez pero. Menudo beso).

Ahí la yegua sin romper el beso, colocó su feminidad sobre el miembro erecto del semental. Este la agarró de los flancos y comenzó a penetrarla poco a poco hasta llegar su himen. Empujo poco a poco hasta romperlo. Provocando en esta un leve grito de dolor.

Fénix: ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que pare?

Dana le clavó la mirada de forma que Fénix se sintió algo intimidado.

Dana: Como pares. Te rompo el cuello.

A Fénix le sorprendió la respuesta de su amiga. Normalmente ella no suele decir esas cosas. En ese momento ella comenzó a mover las caderas de forma intermitente. El semental se sintió encantado y teniéndola agarrada de los flancos. Empezó a penetrarla a ritmo de la yegua.

Fénix: Así hermosa. Mueve esos flancos.

Dana: Y tu méteme bien ese gran pene tuyo.

La yegua aumentó el ritmo de los movimientos de cadera de forma como si estuviera poseída. El semental aumentó también el ritmo de las embestidas. Después de unos minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Fénix: Prepárate. Me voy a correr.

Dana: Pues córrete todo dentro de mí. Lo quiero todo dentro.

Fénix estaba sorprendido por la actitud de la yegua. Es como si la tímida yegua que era antes. Se hubiera ido. Finalmente el semental no puede más y eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de ella haciéndola gritar de placer.

Fénix: Whoa. Impresionante.

Dana: Otra.

Fénix: ¿Otra? Vale.

Ahora Dana se ponía en posición de perrito y el semental la agarró de los flancos. Ahí puso su pene a la entrada de su ano.

Fénix: Debo avisarte que esto te puede doler en tu primera vez.

Dana: Cállate y métemela de una vez.

Dijo gritando la yegua. Fénix estaba cada vez más sorprendido por la actitud de la yegua. Normalmente ella no suele ser tan brusca pero él obedeció. Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente su pene en el ano de la yegua. Ella sintió un dolor enorme en su estrecho ano por el paso del pene del semental dentro de ella. Pero la dio igual. Ella quería ser penetrada.

Dana: Vamos. Hasta el fondo.

Cuando llegó al final. El semental comenzó con las embestidas. Haciendo que la yegua gimiera de placer.

Dana: Vamos. Más fuerte. Méteme ese gran pene tuyo en mi culo.

Fénix: Claro preciosa.

Aumentó el ritmo el semental al mismo tiempo que el placer de la yegua. Una y otra vez la estaba embistiendo para placer de esta. Después de varios minutos. El semental sintió que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Fénix: Prepárate. Mi pene va a explotar.

Dana: Pues explota dentro de mí.

Finalmente el pene del semental explotó llenando de semen el interior de la yegua y haciéndola gritar de puro placer. Los dos cayeron al suelo.

Fénix: Sin duda lo has disfrutado preciosa.

Dana: Otra.

Fénix: ¿Que?

La yegua le tiró al suelo sujetándolo de las muñecas del semental y lo miró de forma penetrante a los ojos.

Dana: No pienso permitirte que pares hasta que esté saciada.

Fénix estaba cada vez más sorprendido. Era como si la tímida yegua se hubiera convertido en una depredadora sexual. Durante horas siguieron con intensas sesiones sexuales. Penetraciones. Masturbaciones con las enormes ubres en el pene del semental. Varias corridas. Finalmente los dos caen agotados al suelo. Con la yegua tumbada sobre su semental apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del semental mientras este la abrazaba.

Fénix: Valla preciosa. Para ser tu primera vez. Estuviste increíble.

Dana: Gracias. Y todo te lo debo a ti.

Y los dos se dieron un beso.

Después de ese día. Los hermanos Blade parecían otros. Como si los tímidos ponis que fueron antes hubiesen desaparecido de golpe aquella noche. Ahora los dos hablaban con mayor naturalidad y sin ningún apéndice de timidez. Holy Blade seguía viendo a Spitfire para seguir teniendo sexo salvaje y de vez en cuando ella se traía a algunas amigas para unirse a la diversión. Holy Blade se volvió enormemente popular entre la yeguas después de descubrir sus grandes habilidades en el sexo. Tanto que la mayoría querían tener sexo con él de tal modo que Fénix se sintió algo aparcado.

Arto de que Holy Blade tuviera un enorme éxito con la yeguas. Le retó a una competición de quien aguanta más tiempo teniendo más sexo con más yeguas. De forma completamente inesperada para Fénix. Blade llegó a superar con diferencia al pegaso. Mientras él llegó por lo menos a 15 yeguas. Blade llego hasta 35 y pese a todo el quison continuar de no ser que no había más chicas disponibles. Cosa que le sorprendió al pegaso porque hasta ahora el único semental que le superó antes. Era su amigo Mega. Después de eso. Holy Blade se convirtió en el nuevo macho alfa del instituto. Tanto que hasta las profesoras quería tener sexo con él. Un día...

Blade estaba en los vestuarios sentado en un banco mientras embestía a Spitfire al cual ella estaba sentada sobre su pene erecto. Los dos fuertemente abrazados mientras se besaban y el semental la embestía una y otra vez. Los dos estaban bastante calientes mientras lo hacían. Finalmente el semental se corrió en el interior de la pegaso cuyo grito fue ahogado por el apasionado beso del semental.

Spitfire: Oh Blade. Hojala te hubiera hecho despertar tus instintos antes.

Dijo la yegua con una amplia sonrisa de haberlos disfrutado de verdad. Desde que Blade se despertó sus instintos sexuales. La pegaso no quiso tener sexo con ningún otro semental que no fuera con él.

Blade: Jejeje. Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras.

Los dos se ducharon para quitarse el sudor y luego de secarse ambos salieron de los vestuarios.

Spitfire: Puede que para la próxima. Me traiga a unas amigas que seguro querrán hacerlo contigo.

Dijo le yegua de forma seductora.

Blade: Jejeje. Cuando quieras.

Los dos se dan un apasionado beso y se van cada uno por su lado. Blade iba por los pasillos del instituto hasta que oye una voz que lo llama..

Freeze: Holy Blade.

Blade se quedó congelado en el sitio al oír la voz de la directora y se giró lentamente hacia ella.

Blade: ¿Si...directora?

Preguntó algo nervioso el semental.

Freeze: Acompáñeme a mi despacho ahora.

El semental algo asustado. La siguió hacia su despacho.

Freeze: Señor Blade ¿Sabe por que le hice venir a mi despacho?

Preguntó la directora con su típica voz sería y fría.

Blade: Ehhhh...No.

la directora se puso enfrente de él mirándole a los ojos y le dijo.

Freeze: Corre el rumor. De que tienes sexo con varias alumnas del instituto. Incluyendo a las profesoras.

Blade: ¿Eso...eso dicen?

Preguntó nervioso el semental ante la idea de que la directora fuera a darle la reprimenda de su vida.

Freeze: También oí que incluso superaste a Fénix en resistencia sexual.

Blade: Esto...esto...esto...

Blade no sabía que decir.

Freeze: Quiero ver en persona tu habilidad con el sexo señor Blade.

Dijo de forma tajante la directora. Sorprendiendo enormemente al semental que no se esperaba aquella respuesta.

Blade: ¿Que?

Freeze: Ya me ha oído señor Blade.

Con su magia. Tumbó a un sorprendido Blade boca arriba en la mesa del despacho de la directora. El semental observaba como la directora se quitaba las gafas guardándolas en un estuche en camisa. Se quitó la goma de moño soltando su pelo revelando una hermosa crin larga. Blade pudo ver lo hermosa que era en realidad la directora sin las gafas y la crin suelta.

La directora comenzó a desabrocharse lentamente los botones de su camisa. Una vez desabrochados todos. Empezó a quitarse lenta y provocativamente su camisa. El semental se sintió excitado por lo que hacía la directora y una vez que la directora se quitó la camisa y la tirarla por ahí. Empezó a quitarse lentamente la minifalda mientras movía provocativamente las caderas. La excitación del semental iba en aumento tanto que su pene se ponía enormemente erecto.

Finalmente desnuda con solo las medias. Se acercó al enorme y erecto pene del semental.

Freeze: Sin duda un buen tamaño. Esta usted muy bien dotado señor Blade.

Blade: Ehhhhh...Gracias.

La directora comenzó a lamer el duro pene del semental haciendo que este se excitara en enorme manera al sentir la lengua de la directora en su pene.

Blade: (Por Celestia. Que bien lo hace).

La directora terminó de lamerle el pene y comenzó a jalarlo del todo el enorme palo. La yegua sin duda lo estaba disfrutando y el semental se sentía en el cielo. Una y otra vez chupaba aquel enorme palo hasta que el semental no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó su líquido en la boca de la directora. Esta se lo tragó todo.

Freeze: Delicioso. Señor Blade. Posee usted un excelente esperma de calidad.

Blade: Esto...gracias.

Freeze: Ahora su turno señor Blade.

Dijo esto levantando al semental de la mesa y tumbándose ella boca arriba abriéndose de piernas. Blade no tenía que preguntar lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercó a su flor y comenzó a lamerlo. Varios gemidos de placer soltaba la directora al sentir el roce de la lengua del semental en su flor.

Blade: (Valla. Su flor es deliciosa).

Freeze: Oh si señor Blade...lame bien mi vagina.

El semental seguía lamiendo una y otra vez la flor de la yegua. Después de varios minutos. Esta se corrió en la cara del semental al cual este lo saboreó todo.

Blade: Valla directora...sus jugos son deliciosos.

la directora lo miró y por primera vez la vio sonreír.

Freeze: Lo hace bien señor Blade. Ahora comience con las penetraciones.

Blade: Entendido.

El semental se puso encima de esta colocando su pene en la entrada de su flor. Ahí comenzaron con las penetraciones.

Freeze: Ahí señor Blade. No pare. Folleme.

Decía la directora entre gemidos mientras se aferraba a la cabeza del semental para no dejarle escapar. Ahí los dos se besaron con pasión durante las embestidas. Danzando sus lenguas en una incesante danza apasionada. Finalmente rompen el beso.

Freeze: No pares señor Blade. Hágame el amor.

El semental aumentó las embestidas salvajes aumentando el placer mutuo.

Blade: Me encanta tener sexo con mi directora.

Gritaba el semental mientras follaba a la directora.

Freeze: Me encanta tener sexo con mi alumno.

Gritó también la directora. Los dos estaba prácticamente poseídos por la pasión y el deseo. Ninguno de los dos querían parar por nada mientras sus cuerpos estaban ya empapados de sudor. Después de varias embestidas. El semental sentía que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Blade: Me voy a venir directora.

Freeze: Pues vente dentro de mí. Echeme todo esa esperma de macho alfa que tiene señor Blade.

Finalmente el semental se corrió en el interior de la directora haciendo que esta gritara de puro placer. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar. Después cambian de posición. La directora se tumbo en la mesa mostrando sus enormes flancos.

Freeze: Veamos como monta a las yegua señor Blade.

Blade: Por supuesto directora.

Respondió el semental ante la oportunidad de follarla en el enorme, hermoso y apretado culo de la directora. El semental se puso encima de esta apoyando sus patas delanteras sobre la mesa y colocando su pene en el ano de esta. Ahí comenzó a embestirla haciendo que esta lo empezara a disfrutar.

Freeze: Así señor Blade no pare. Folleme con ese enorme pene de semental que tiene.

Decía la directora mientras era salvajemente embestidas por el semental.

Blade: Me encanta follarla directora.

Gritaba el semental por le placer de follarla en el enorme y apretado culo de la directora.

Freeze: Y a mí me encanta que me folles.

las embestidas se volvían salvajes mientras grandes gotas de sudor caían de sus ya húmedos cuerpos. Ambos estaban enormemente calientes mientras disfrutaban del mejor sexo del momento. Finalmente el pene del semental explota llenando se semen el ano de la directora y haciendo que esta gritara con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar.

Ahora Blade estaba en el suelo mientras la directora cabalgaba sobre su pene erecto. La respiración de ambos se volvían cada vez más agitada mientras ambos querían que aquello durara lo más posible.

Freeze: Vamos señor Blade. No pare. Folleme. Folleme.

Blade: Por supuesto directora.

Respondió el semental teniéndola fuertemente agarrada de los flancos y aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

Freeze: Así muy bien. Hacia tiempo que ningún macho me ponía tan caliente.

Blade: Me alegro de que lo disfrute directora.

El semental se reincorporó y la beso. Los dos fuertemente abrazados mientras se besaban apasionadamente durante las salvajes embestidas. Los dos tenían un incesante pelea salvaje de lenguas al cual ninguno quería parar por nada del mundo. Después de varios minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Voy a llegar al clímax.

Freeze: Yo también.

Finalmente el pene del semental volvió a explotar y llenó de semen caliente el interior de la directora haciéndola gritar como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Los dos se recuestan en el suelo del despacho. Los dos se miraron a los ojos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Freeze: Señor Blade...sin duda usted es una autentica máquina de follar. Un autentico macho alfa.

Blade: Gracias directora.

Y los dos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía entonces. Es que el micro del despacho estaba encendido. Todos los alumnos de la escuela incluso los profesores. Pudieron escuchar la increíble sesión sexual que tubo Blade con la directora. Después de aquel día. Holy Blade se convirtió en un especie de héroe para los sementales por haber tenido sexo salvaje con la directora y la yeguas quería tener sexo con él.

Volviendo a la realidad.

Blade: Y así comenzó todo.

Las yegua miraron sorprendidas al semental después de contar su historia.

Luxiana: Increíble. Incluso con la directora.

Lujury: Se nota que tuviste un gran comienzo.

Blade: Jejeje. Que se puede decir. Todos tenemos nuestra primera vez.

Luxiana: ¿Y que ocurrió con la directora cuando te graduaste?

Blade: Suelo verla de vez en cuando en mi antiguo instituto para tener sexo salvaje con ella.

Luxiana: Se nota que viejas costumbres no se pierden.

Dana: Ya ves hermana.

Y todos se rieron por ello.

**Aquí acaba mi especial y puede que haga otros. Poned vuestros comentarios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "MoonLight1006". Una lectora****. **

**Hoy día 10 de junio es su cumpleaños. No olvidéis felicitarla.**

**Su OC insignia se llama Istar. es alicornio, su pelaje es blanco, su cabello es lacio en colores azul con negro, su cutie mark es una luna negra y dos estrellas a su lado de igual color, la luna tiene estrellas blancas en su interior sus ojos son rojos siempre lleva un collar rosa palido con una medalla de oro y una gema azul en forma de espiral.**

**Tiene más OCs pero en esta parte nos centramos en Istar.**

En una piscina. Estaba Holy Blade recostado sobre un tumbona llevando puesto un traje de baño rojo. Estuvo esperando hasta que apareció la yegua que estaba esperando. Este la sonrió.

Blade: Hola Istar. Te estaba esperando.

La yegua al cual llevaba un bikini rosa pequeño con tanga. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Istar: Perdona la tardanza Blade. Me quería poner un traje de baño que quedara bien para la ocasión. Dime ¿Te gusta mi bikini tipo hilo dental?

Dijo la yegua girando su cuerpo mostrando su tanga mientras movía provocativamente sus caderas. El semental contemplaba aquello buenos flancos.

Blade: Ya lo creo que si nena. Estas buenísima.

Istar: Jijiji. Gracias. Me puse para estar muy sexi para ti.

Blade: Jejeje. Me alegro. Comenzamos cuando quieras.

Istar: Por supuesto.

Con Blade todavía en la tumbona. La yegua se puso encima de este y ahí comenzaron a besarse. Los dos abrazados el uno al otro. Se besaban con autentica pasión mientras danzaban sus lenguas en una incesante lucha donde cada una quería someter a la otra. Después de varios minutos. Los dos rompen el beso para recobrar el aire.

Istar: Besas de miedo.

Blade: Tu también hermosa.

Los dos volvieron a besarse mientras con sus cascos masajeaban el cuerpo del otro. Blade sin romper el beso, le quita la parte superior del bikini mientras esta con su casco, le masajeaba el pene del semental por debajo del traje de baño. Después de romper el beso. Istar le quita el traje de baño a Blade dejando libre su ya erecto pene. Esta lo observó durante unos instantes.

Istar: Increíble. Que tamaño.

Blade: Y es todo tuyo hermosa.

La yegua sonrió y empezó a lamer el miembro erecto haciendo que Blade se excitara. Después de un rato la yegua se emocionó dejándose llevar por sus instintos y se jaló entero el miembro del semental.

Blade: Así nena. No te cortes.

Decía el semental mientras la yegua se jalaba el pene del semental. Una y otra vez iba la yegua chupando una y otra vez el erecto miembro del semental. Así continuó hasta que el semental no pudo aguantar más y eyaculó todo su líquido en la boca de la yegua y esta se lo tragó todo.

Istar: Mmmmm. Sin duda está delicioso.

Blade: Ahora a por la siguiente parte.

El semental puso a la yegua a cuatro patas sobre la tumbona y la quitó la parte inferios del traje de baño. Una vez libre de esa prenda. El semental comenzó a chuparle por el agujero superior de la yegua haciéndola gemir de placer.

Istar: Oh si Blade. No pares.

Después de unos minutos. El semental dejó de chuparla su ano y la montó.

Blade: Prepárate nena. Voy a estrenarte ese hermoso culo de alicornio que tienes.

Istar: Pues hazlo. Yo quiero estrenar ese enorme pene de alicornio que tienes.

Colocando su miembro en el ano de la yegua. Comenzó a penetrarla. La yegua sentía un enorme placer al tener aquel enorme miembro introduciéndose en sus paredes anales. Cuando más la penetraba. Mas placer sentía.

Istar: Ohhh...Blade...

Cuando el semental terminó de penetrarla. El semental la sacó y empezaron con las embestidas. Haciendo que la yegua diera varios gemidos de placer.

Istar: Más fuerte. Follame más fuerte.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos mientras el semental la follaba con mayor fuerza.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa. Bien fuerte te pienso follar.

Istar: Oh Blade. Sin duda eres todo un semental salvaje con las yeguas.

Blade: Ya ves preciosa. Soy toda una maquina de aparearse con yegua salvajes.

El semental la embestía con mayor fuerza mientras la lamía y mordisqueaba el cuello a la yegua. Haciendo que esta gimiera de placer. Después de unos minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Ahí viene mi carga.

Istar: Pues échamelo todo dentro. Hazme sentir como una autentica yegua.

Y de una ultima embestida. El pene del semental echó todo su caliente semen en el interior del ano de la yegua. Haciendo que esta gritara de placer al sentir toda la semilla del semental en su interior. Los dos caen sobre la tumbona con el semental encima de la yegua.

Istar: Oh Blade. Sin duda sabes como dar placer a una yegua.

Blade: Me alegro de que te gustara ¿Siguiente ronda?

Istar sonrió ante la propuesta del semental.

Istar: Por supuesto.

Ahora Istar estaba tumbada boca arriba y el semental se puso encima de ella. La yegua lo sujeto de la cabeza mientras este iba colocando su miembro sobre la flor de la yegua. Ahí comenzó con otra sesión de embestidas.

Istar: Vamos Blade no pares. Demuestras que eres todo un alicornio que sabe como hacer el amor con una alicornio.

Decía la yegua mientras sentía como su flor era invadida por el enorme miembro del semental.

Blade: Por supuesto hermosa. Eso está hecho.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de la embestidas al mismo tiempo que el placer de la yegua. Sus cuerpos ya empezaban a estar cubiertos de sudor por el esfuerzo sexual de ambos. Una y otra la yegua era salvajemente embestida por el semental al cual esta tenía la miraba perdida hacia fuera por el placer que sentía. Después de varios minutos. El semental sentía que iba a venirse de nuevo.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Me voy a venir de nuevo.

Istar: Y yo. Vamos Blade. Hagámoslo juntos.

Respondió la yegua aforrándose al semental para no dejarlo escapar. El semental después de varias estocadas. Ambos llegan al clímax y el semental se vino por completo dentro de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Istar: Sin duda eres todo un semental salvaje.

Blade: Gracias preciosa.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un apasionado beso.

**Esta parte es a petición de "MoonLight1006". con Discord. **

**Por Celestia. Voy a tener pesadilla por jacer este fanfic. Pero uno tiene que hacer lo que le piden.**

Istar estaba durmiendo sobre la cama de su casa. En ese instante es mágicamente elevada en el aire para sorpresa de la yegua que se acababa de despertar.

Istar: ¿Que ocurre? ¿Quien me está moviendo?

Discord: Oh no te preocupes. Solo es cosa mía.

Istar miró a Discord sentado en una silla.

Istar: Discord ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?

Gritó molesta la alicornio. Este con una sonrisa la responde.

Discord: Poca cosa. Simplemente hacer lo que la cumpleañera de "MoonLight1006" y el escritor Silverwolf850 tiene la obligación de hacer.

Respondió Discord con su típica sonrisa y chasquera sus dedos haciendo aparecer un pastel de cumpleaños y el llevando un disfraz de abogado.

Discord: Y ahora a cumplir con lo prometido. Que comience la diversión.

Discord chasqueó los dedos y unos húmedos tentáculo verdes surgieron de todas partes inmovilizando a la yegua.

Istar: ¿Que...que ocurre?

Discord: Jejeje. Ya lo verás. Que comience la diversión.

Dijo esto chasqueando los dedos y los tentáculos movieron a la yegua de forma que se quedaba atada boca abajo sobre la cama. Dos tentáculos se metieron en su vagina y en su ano y comenzaron a penetrarla con fuerza. La yegua podía sentir aquello enormes tentáculos introduciéndose en su interior. También noto que estos se hacían cada vez más grandes ampliando el espacio de la flor y el ano de la yegua. Esto hizo que esta se excitara enormemente.

Después de un rato. Los tentáculo que iban penetrándola. Adoptaron forma de pequeños conos sobre ellos. Haciendo que la yegua sintiera cientos de conos rozando sus feminidades. Después de un rato. Los tentáculos empezaron a echar un montó de líquido parecida a la sabia de los árboles haciendo que la yegua gimiera al sentir aquel espeso líquido en su interior. Los tentáculos abandonaron ambos agujeros y el resto levantaron a la yegua teniéndola suspendida en el aire.

Istar: Bueno ¿Contento ya?

Respondió molesta la alicornio. Discord con un disfraz de directo de cine y una cámara grabándolo todo la respondió con una sonrisa perversa.

Discord: Para nada. Aun queda cuerda para rato.

Volvió a chasquear los dedso y esta vez tres tentáculos intervinieron. Dos volvieron a los dos agujeros de la yegua mientras el tercero se metió en su boca. La yegua podía sentir como era nuevamente penetrada en su interior mientras otra se metía en su boca. La yegua no paraba de gemir ante eso. Y aun más cuando varios tentáculo más se metieron en sus agujeros y en su boca. Después de varios minutos. Todos los tentáculos se vinieron a la vez haciendo que esta gimiera al sentirse inundada por completo en sus feminidades y en su boca. Finalmente los tentáculos dejan a una agotada yegua sobre la cama mientras Discord recogía sus cosas.

Discord: Bueno. Creo que tengo materia lde primera.

Discord chasqueo los dedos y desapareció con todo lo que trajo.

Istar: Mal...maldito...Discord...esta me la ...pagas.

Decía la yegua mientras recuperaba el aliento.

**Bueno "MoonLight1006". Espero que te haya gustado tu capítulo. Cuando quieras más. Solo tienes que pedírmelo.**

Ahora con el resto de sus OCs.

**El resto son Artica, alicornio. Su cabello es en varios tonos de morado y rosa, su cabello ondea como el de Celestia sus ojos son celestes, su cutie mark es un copo d nieve.**

**Sweet Desire es una unicornio rosa y cabello fusia, sus ojos son verdes menta, su curie mark es un pastelillo y un cup cake**

**Beauty Wings es una pegaso, pelaje morado, cabello violeta ojos verdes y su cutie mark es un tornado en medio de dos alas, es una shadow bolt**

**Lilit es una Demon pony, hija de un súcubo y un bat pony. Pelaje corinto, su cabello es corto y lacio en 2 tonos de corinto, su cola es como la de los demonios solo que termina en un mechón de cabello. Ojos como los de Nightmare Moon solo que verdes y alas de dragón, su cutie mark es una burbuja rosa con el símbolo femenino en su interior**

El resto de amigas de Istar acaban de apostar con ella a que Holy Blade no logra saciar a todas ellas. Istar acepto sin dudarlo.

El primer turno era para Artica.

Blade entró en el cuarto y vio a la alicornio tumbada sobre la cama llevando puesto una bata de baño rosa. Esta la sonrió.

Artica: ¿Listo para darme calor Holy Blade?

Blade devolviéndola la sonrisa la responde.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa.

Los dos se sentaron sobre la cama y comenzaron a besarse. Ahí tumbó al semental en la cama mientras esta se quitaba lentamente la bata de baño. Finalmente libre de eso. Comenzó a masturbar el pene del semental hasta que este se puso erecto. Ahí comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo.

Blade: Así nena. No te cortes.

Decía el semental disfrutando de las lamidas de la yegua. Esta dejó de chuparlo y le respondió.

Artica: Pos supuesto. Este buen pene tuyo lo pienso saborear.

Y volvió a chuparlo. Después de varios minutos. El semental se corrió en la boca de la yegua al cual esta se lo tragó todo.

Artica: Mmmmm. Istar tenía razón. Tu semen está delicioso.

Blade: Y eso no es lo único bueno que tengo preciosa.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa seductora al cual esta se la devolvió.

Artica: Pues ha verlo.

La yegua se puso encima del semental apoyando sus cascos delanteros sobre el cabecero de la cama y colocando su flor sobre el pene del semental.

Blade: ¿Lista para cabalgar?

Artica: Por supuesto.

Y comenzaron con las penetraciones. Artica con los cascos sujetos en el cabecero de la cama. Iba cabalgando sobre el pene del semental mientras este, teniéndola sujeta de la cintura. La iba penetrando una y otra vez.

Artica: Vamos cariño. Más adentro. Mas adentro. Quiero sentirla en mi útero.

Blade: Como quieras preciosa.

Y el semental aumentó la profundidad de las penetraciones. La yegua podía sentir como el gran pene del semental chocaba con su útero. Haciéndola sentir autentico placer. Una y otra vez el semental la iba follandola mientras la yegua cabalgaba sobre él. Después de varios minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Me voy a venir preciosa.

Artica: Y yo. Vamos. Haz que nos corramos a la vez.

Y finalmente ambos se vienen a la vez. Artica gritaba de placer al sentir la gran cantidad de esperma del semental llenándola el interior de su útero.

Artica: Valla. Sin duda sabes como darme calor.

Blade (sonriéndola): Pues aun más calor de voy a dar.

Con Artica todavía apoyada en el cabecero de la cama. El semental la agarró de la cintura y comenzó a embestirla en su ano. Haciendo que esta sintiera un gran placer.

Artica: Mas fuerte. Méteme ese gran pene tuyo en mi culo.

Blade: Nena. En ese hermoso culo te voy a follar.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas al igual que el placer de la yegua. Una y otra vez. Ambos se sentían muy calientes al cual dicho calor aumentaba con el tiempo.

Artica: Sin duda sabes como poner caliente a una yegua.

Blade: Y tú sabes como poner caliente a un semental.

Sus cuerpos chorreaban sudor por el calor producido en sus cuerpos. El semental disfrutaba de penetrar aquel estrecho ano de la yegua mientras esta también disfrutaba de sentir aquel erecto pene en su ano. Después de varias embestidas. Ambos llegan al clímax y el pene del semental explota. Llenando el ano de la yegua de caliente semen al cual esta grita de puro placer al sentir el caliente líquido en su interior.

la yegua se quedó dormida con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro mientras grandes cantidades de semen caen de su ano. El semental la cubre con la manta y la deja dormir.

Blade: Bien. A por la siguiente pibon.

Fue a la habitación de Sweet Desire. La unicornio la esperaba vestida con un traje de colegiala. Compuesto por una camisa blanca, una falda escocesa y una medias ajustadas negras. la yegua estaba sobre la cama con un pose provocativa.

Sweet: ¿Listo para darme una lección profesor?

Dijo de forma seductora al cual el semental sonrió.

Blade: Desde luego preciosa. Será un placer darte la lección que te mereces.

El semental se puso encima de ella y ambos comenzaron a besarse con pasión. Peleando sus lenguas en que ambas luchaba por dominar a la otra. Después de darse la vuelta poniéndose la unicornio encima de este. Rompen el beso.

Sweet: Hora de que comience la clase.

La yegua se reincorporó sentándose sobre Blade. Con su magia. Fue quitando los botones de su camisa muy lentamente. Luego se fue quitando la camisa muy provocativamente. El semental se sintió excitado por como lo hacía la yegua hasta tal punto que su pene se puso ya erecto. Esta sonrió.

Sweet: Jejeje. Se nota que te gusta lo que ves. Ahora comencemos con la clase.

Sin que la yegua se quitara la falda. Ambos se pusieron en posición 69. Blade lamía la flor de la yegua mientras Sweet hacía lo propio con el pene del semental. Ambos iban saboreando las partes del otro.

Blade: Así nena. Chupame bien el pene preciosa.

Decía el semental mientras lamia la flor de la yegua.

Sweet: Y tú chupame bien mi culo.

Ambos lamían y chupaban las partes del otro. Aumentando la excitación de ambos. Finalmente ambos se corren al mismo tiempo.

Blade: Hora de continuar con la clase.

Sweet: Por supuesto profesor.

Con Blade tumbado en la cama con Sweet sentada sobre su pene dándole la espalda. El semental teniéndola agarrada por debajo de las piernas. La iba embistiéndola una y otra vez.

Sweet: Así. Folleme. Folleme. Demuéstrame que sabes como follar a una yegua.

Blade: Y tu sabes como hacer que te folle un semental.

Ambos siguieron con su clase de educación sexual. La excitación iba en aumento y sus cuerpos comenzaron a sudar. El olor a sudor aumentó la excitación y los deseos sexuales de ambos. hasta tal punto que el semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

Sweet: Así. Hazme el amor. Hazme el amor. Por Celestia me voy a venir.

Blade: Y yo preciosa.

Las embestidas aumentaron y después de varias minutos. Ambos se vinieron a la vez haciendo que ambas gritaran de puro placer. La yegua recostó su espalda sobre el semental.

Sweet: Valla. Istar no exageraba sobre que sabías como follar a una yegua.

Blade: Si. Pero la clase no ha terminado todavía.

Dijo seductoramente el semental. Esta sonrió ante la idea.

Ahora con Sweet tumbada en la cama con Blade encima de ella. La embestía una y otra vez mientras se besaban apasionadamente mientras sus cuerpos estaban empapados de sudor y la falda escocesa estaba empapada también de sudor. Después de romper el beso la yegua le dice.

Sweet: No pares. Hazme el amor. Hazme el amor.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa. No hay nada como hacer el amor en la cama.

El semental aumentó las embestidas al igual que el grado de los gemidos de la yegua.

Sweet: Si...si...siiiiii. Vamos amor mío haz que me corra como nunca.

Blade: Eso está hecho.

Y con tal de cumplir con lo prometido. El semental aumentó las embestidas. La yegua estaba en éxtasis con la mirada perdida y la lengua fuera por las salvajes penetraciones del semental.

Blade: Hora de cumplir lo prometido. Voy a llegar al orgasmo.

Sweet: Y yo. Vamos. Haz que tengamos un orgasmo múltiple.

Y de una última estocada. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo y Blade llenó el interior de la unicornio con su liquido caliente haciéndola gritar de placer.

Sweet: Maravilloso. Eres increíble en la cama.

Blade: Lo se preciosa.

Ambos se besaron y esta se quedó dormida en la cama. Blade dejó el cuarto para ir con la siguiente.

Blade: Ahora por la próxima.

Ahora Blade entró en el cuarto de Beauty Wings. Ella la estaba esperándola llevando puesto un traje de Shadow Bolt. Esta le sonrió seductoramente.

Beauty: ¿Listo para tenerla con una Shadow Bolt?

Blade: Por supuesto hermosa.

Ambos sentados sobre la cama. Comenzaron a besarse. El semental la iba quitando lentamente la capucha y luego el traje a la yegua. Por cada parte que quitaba. Besaba y mordisqueaba cada parte que iba descubriendo debajo del traje. Haciendo que esta gimiera de placer. Después de quedarse completamente desnuda. El semental la tumba y comenzó a lamer la flor de esta. Esta empezó a excitarse.

Beauty: Oh Blade. Chupame bien mi vagina.

Amarrándola de los flancos para aumentar la profundidad e las lamidas. El semental iba introduciendo su lengua en el interior de la flor de la yegua. Haciendo que esta gimiera con mayor ganas. Finalmetne la yegua no pudo aguantar más y se corrí en la cara del semental. Este lo saboreó todo y dio el paso siguiente a la sesión.

Blade: Hora de darte placer.

El semental levantó las piernas de la yegua y teniéndola sujetas con sus cascos. Comenzó a penetrarla en su flor. Esta gimió de placer al sentir el enorme y erecto pene del semental introduciéndose en sus paredes vaginales.

Beauty: No pares. Como me excitas.

Blade: Y tú a mi preciosa.

Beauty: Tu si que sabes como excitar a una yegua.

Blade: Y tú sabes como excitar a un semental.

Las penetraciones aumentaron como el placer de la yegua. Una y otra vez era penetrada para disfrute de esta. Después de varias embestidas. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Me vengo.

Beauty: Y yo.

De una ultima estocada. Inundó a la yegua de su precisa esperma haciéndola que esta gritara de placer. Después de mirarse a los ojos. Se besaron y cuando lo rompieron. Sus lenguas estaban unidas por un fino hilo de saliba.

Blade: ¿Lista para lo que sigue preciosa?

Beauty: Por supuesto.

Ahora Blade estaba sentado sobre la cama con Beauty sentada sobre su pene su sujetándole de los hombros mientras el semental había lo propio sobre las caderas de la yegua. El semental la iba embistiéndola una y otra vez.

Beauty: Vamos Blade. No pares.

Blade: Ni pienso hacerlo. Me encanta tener sexo con yegua como tú.

Beauty: Y a mí me encanta tener sexo con sementales como tu.

Ambos se besaron con pasión y con deseos de que aquello continuara el mayor tiempo posible. Sin romper el beso. El semental la iba embistiéndola una y otra vez para disfrute de esta. Después de unos minutos rompen el beso y se miraron a los ojos seductoramente.

Beauty: Tú si que sabes como besar a una yegua.

Blade: Y sabes como hacer que te bese un semental.

La yegua se aferró al semental mientras era salvajemente embestidas. Ahí pudo captar el olor del sudor del semental aumentando así la excitación sexual y los deseos de continuar. la yegua no pudo evitar morder el cuello del semental por el place que sentía.

Beauty: Blade. Follame. No pares por favor.

Blade: Ni tengo intención de hacerlo.

Después de varios minutos. El semental siente que se va a venir en breve.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Mi pene va a entrar en erupción.

Beauty: Pues erupciona dentro de mí. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de toda esa caliente esperma tuya que tienes.

Finalmente de una última estocada. El pene del semental entró en erupción llenando el interior de la yegua al cual grita de puro placer.

Beauty: Oh Blade. Sin duda eres toda una máquina de follar.

Blade: Como ves soy único.

Dejo a la yegua como a las demás y se fue hacía su último reto.

Blade entró en el cuarto donde la esperaba la última yegua de la lista. Lilit. La yegua llevaba un traje de latex negro muy ajustada.

Lilit: Hola Blade. Soy la última de la lista ¿Crees que podrás con una demon pony como yo?

Dijo seductoramente la yegua mientras movía provocativamente sus caderas. El semental la devolvió la sonrisa.

Blade: No serías la primera demon pony al cual acabo satisfaciendo.

Lilit: No soy tan fácil de satisfacer como mis compañeras.

Blade: ¿Eso es un reto preciosa?

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa retadora. Esta se la devolvió.

Lilit: ¿Tu que crees?

Blade: Entonces guerras de sexos.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno al otro como depredadores en celo. Los dos se besaban con pasión mientras el semental la iba quitando el traje de latex a la yegua hasta dejarla definitivamente desnuda. Ahí recostó a la yegua sobre la cama y comenzaron con las penetraciones.

Lilit: Oh si Blade. Follame. hazme el amor.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos mientras era salvajemente embestidas por el semental.

Blade: Bien el amor voy a hacerte preciosa.

Respondió el semental aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

Lilit: Sin duda eres toda una fiera en la cama.

Blade: Y tu también hermosa.

Lilit: Como me encanta como me follar.

Blade: Ríndete preciosa. No tienes nada que hacer contra mí.

Lilit: No pienso rendirme. Pienso resistir hasta el final. Ríndete tú.

Blade: Con que te crees más insaciable que yo ¿Eh? Haver quien puede más. La hermosa yegua o el salvaje semental.

Ambos continuaron con su duelo de sexos. El semental la embestía con todas sus fuerzas mientras la yegua estaba con la lengua fuera por el placer que sentía. El semental sentía que iba a venirse.

Blade: Voy a llegar al clímax.

Lilit: Y yo.

Finalmente el pene del semental explotar llenando de semen el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de puro placer. Los dos con los cuerpos sudorosos la mira a los ojos.

Blade: ¿Te rindes preciosa?

Lilit: No.

Blade: Yo tampoco.

Ahora cambian de posición. El semental tumbado sobre la cama mientras la yegua apoyaba sus cascos sobre le pecho del semental y cabalgando sobre su pene.

Lilit: Vamos. No pares.

Decía la yegua mientras era embestidas por el semental.

Blade: Ni pienso parar. Me encanta sentir ese hermoso culo en mi pene mientras te follo.

Decía el semental mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Lilit: Y a mí me encanta sentir ese enorme y erecto pene tuyo en mi culo mientras me follas.

Despues de varias embestidas. Blade siente que se va a venir de nuevo.

Blade: Voy llegar al orgasmo.

Lilit: Y yo.

Finalmente ambos llegan al orgasmo haciendo que Lilit volviera a gritar de placer al sentirse inundada por el caliente esperma del semental. Esta cayo sobre el pecho del semental. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa retadora.

Blade: ¿Que hermosa? ¿Admites la derrota?

Lilit: No.

Blade: Pues yo tampoco.

Durante horas lo dos estuvieron en su guerra de sexos. Ninguno de los dos quería admitir la derrota del otro. La yegua disfrutaba de tener el mayor sexo salvaje que podía darle un semental mientras este disfrutaba de tener sexo salvaje con tal salvaje yegua. Orgasmo tras orgasmo, los dos siguieron con sus cuerpos y la cama prácticamente empapados de sudor.

Ahora la yegua en posición de perrito. Era salvajemente embestidas por el semental. Al cual esta la tenía agarrada de la cintura mientras la penetraba en su ano.

Lilit: Vamos. Mas fuerte. Mas fuerte. Me haces sentir tan caliente.

Blade: A mí también me haces sentir muy caliente.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. La yegua estaba prácticamente en éxtasis con la mirada perdida y la lengua prácticamente fuera por el placer que ella sentía.

Lilit: Vamos no pares. Hazme el amor.

Blade: No hay nada como tener sexo caliente.

Lilit: Desde luego.

La yegua comenzó a perder la fuerza en sus patas traseras mientras el semental aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones. El semental sentía que iba a llegar al clímax.

Blade: Voy a llegar al clímax preciosa.

Lilit: Y yo.

Y una vez más. El pene del semental explotó haciendo gritar con todas sus fuerzas a la yegua al sentir todo el caliente semen del semental en su interior. La yegua cayo prácticamente agotada sobre la cama.

Lilit: Estoy...agotada...me has vencido.

El semental sonrió y la contestó.

Blade: Habrás perdido este asalto. Pero has tenido el mejor sexo de tu vida.

La yegua con una sonrisa le responde.

Lilit: Eso sin duda.

Y Blade la dio un beso antes de dejarloa dormir.

A la mañana siguiente. Istar va a ver a sus amigas. Al llegar a casa. Ve a las cuatro sentadas en el sofá con rostros de satisfacción.

Istar: Bueno ¿Como ha sido?

Cuatro: Ganaste la apuesta.

Dijeron las cuatro haciendo reír a las cuatro.

**"MoonLight1006". Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo extra y me dejes tus comentarios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Historia escrita por mega 1234 como regalo para** **"MoonLight1006". **

Mega estaba en una cama tumbado en forma de corazón, el parecía que estaba esperando a alguien, entonces escucha una voz.

Lilit: Hola Mega ¿Listo para la diversión?

Dijo esto mientras entra llevando encima unas medias negras transparentes, un tanga negro y un traje de látex que tenia agujeros que le salían sus ubres.

Lilit: ¿Que te parece?

Dijo esto con una sonrisa sexi.

Mega: Estas preciosa cumpleañera. Y ahora ven, que te voy a dar mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Lilit salta hacia él y le besa con pasión y lujuria, Mega con un casco masajeaba sus flancos, mientras con el otro masajeaba su flor provocando grandes gemidos de placer. Después de un rato rompen el beso.

Lilit: Valla beso.

Mega: Gracias. Tú también lo haces bien.

Lilit: Bien. Hora a darte placer.

Dijo esto mientras tumbaba semental en la cama, ella bajo pasando su lengua por los músculos de Mega hasta llegar a su miembro. Ella con su casco masajeo el pene del pegaso haciendo que se excitara, después de un rato el pene de Mega se puso erecto, esta admiraba el tamaño del pene del pegaso.

Lilit: Valla. La tienes grande, tan grande como Holy.

Mega:(creo que Holy Blade se acostó con ella ¿no hay ninguna pony que no se haya acostado con Holy Blade?) pues todo tullo preciosa, no te cortes.

La yegua empezó a lamer el miembro del pegaso lentamente, provocando una gran excitación del pegaso, luego cuando llego a la punta se lo jalo entero provocando que el semental se sintiera en el cielo.

Mega: Si. Sigue así preciosa.

decía excitado, después de unos minutos el semental se corre en la boca de la yegua y se lo trago todo.

Lilit: Delicioso.

Dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Mega: Bien y ahora seguimos.

Dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

Lilit: Por supuesto.

Le contestó esto y se quita provocativamente el traje de látex y el tanga de una manera que el pene del semental se volvió erecto. Después Lilit estaba completamente desnuda con las Medias, después del desnudo sexual. Lilit coloca su flor en el pene del pegaso y sus cascos en el pecho de Mega y el semental la penetro con fuerza haciendo que gritara de intenso placer.

Lilit: Siii... siii, mas fuerte mas fuerte, me encanta los sementales que son salvajes en la cama.

Decía entre gemidos fuertes, al cual Mega le responde.

Mega: Y a mi me encanta las yeguas que son depredadoras sexuales.

La respondió y aumentó las penetraciones al mismo tiempo que el placer de la yegua al sentir el pene del semental penetrándola en su interior, finalmente el semental siente que se corre.

Mega: Voy a llegar al clímax.

Lilit: Pues explota dentro de mi, quiero sentir ese semen tullo dentro de mi.

después de una ultima estocada, el semental se corre en el interior de la yegua que izo que gritara de placer, Lilit se quedo tumbada en el pecho del semental y los dos se besaron apasionadamente durante un rato.

Lilit: Lo haces bastante bien.

Mega: Gracias y ahora lo que sigue.

Lilit le da la espalda al semental y introdujo lentamente su ano en el pene de Mega y cuando estaba a la mitad, Mega le coje de los flancos y la penetra salvajemente haciendo que Lilit peguara un grito puro de placer verdadero.

Lilit: Siiiiiiiiii, mas fuerte por favor, hazme sentir el placer del sexo, hazme una yegua completa.

Gritaba como una loca, a lo que Mega solo sonríe.

Mega: Como gustes, mas placer para la cumpleañera.

dice y mientras la penetraba con mas fuerza con los cascos de Mega, rozaba los flancos lentamente de la yegua haciendo que se excite aun mas.

Lilit: Siiii. Me gustan cuando me rozan mis flancos cuando me penetran.

Decía entre gemidos a lo que Mega sonríe.

Mega: Me alegro que te guste que te roce con mis cascos y lo que boy a hacer te va a gustar a un mas.

Y aumentó aun mas las embestidas haciendo que la yegua gimiera de placer parecido a un grito de placer, y Mega mientra la penetraba le daba azotes en el culo de Lilit de vez en cuando. Provocando que Lilit estuviera mas caliente que ningún otro poni salvo Holy Blade podría darla, los cuerpos de ambos estuvieron cubiertos de sudor.

Lilit: Me encanta que me den azotes, házmelo mas fuerte, quiero estar tan agotada de tantas penetraciones y que mi culo este totalmente rojo y este mas caliente y saciada y que me inundes de tanto semen que eche de mi ano.

gritaba entre grandes gemidos haciendo que Mega ria un poco.

Mega: Como gustes cumpleañera, vas a estar tan agotada de tantas penetraciones, tu culo estar tan rojo que no vas a sentarte en una semana y vas a estar tan saciada que te vas que si te echan un poco mas vomitaras y vas a echar semen, eso te lo aseguro.

Y aumentó las penetraciones y los azotes los hace con mas fuerza. La yegua tenia la mirada completamente perdida y la lengua completamente fuera, la yegua estaba gozando de sentir los azotes del semental en su culo y las penetraciones en su culo la iba penetrandola de tal manera que casi ningún semental podría hacerlo tan salvaje como el salvo Holy Blade. Después de una hora de embestidas el semental sentía que se le iba a venir.

Mega: Prepárate preciosa, mi pene va explotar.

Lilit: Pues explota dentro de mi, quiero que me inunden como nunca me había inundado antes.

Decía la yegua con un tono de placer, gozo, lujuria, y finalmente el semental exploto inundando a la yegua que grito de placer puro al sentir el semen calentito. Finalmente el semental queda tumbado en la cama con Lilit abrazándolo y apoyado su cabeza en el pecho del semental. Ambos tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción sobre todo Lilit que tenia los flancos al rojo vivo al igual que de sus intimidad había cantidades industriales de semen y se notaba cansada.

Lilit: Es (jadeos) oficial (jadeos), tu eres (jadeos), un semental que sabe como hacer sentir a una yegua caliente y satisfecha.

dice entre jadeos.

Mega: Jejejejejejeje, ya ves único en mi especies.

y ambos se dan un apasionado beso.

fin.

**Esta segunda historia esta también escrita por mega 1234 para la cumpleañera.**

En ese instante Lilit se quedo dormida, Mega la dejo en la cama y salio de la habitación, el ando asta llegar a otra, al entrar vio a Istar acostada en una cama llevando una provocativas medias negras con un traje de látex ajustado y un tanga negro.

Istar: ¿Por que tardaste tanto?.

pregunto sensualmente al pegaso, el con una sonrisa sensual la respondió.

Mega: Perdona la demora. Tuve que darle diversión y placer a Lilit .

Istar se ríe muy sensualmente.

Istar: Me imagino que lo habra disfrutado, espero que me des tanta caña como Lilit o mas.

Mega: Ni lo dudes jejejeje.

Ando hacia Istar y se puso en cima de ella y la beso apasionadamente, sus lenguas danzaron en una batalla de dominación, Mega con un casco masajeaba la flor de la yegua y con la otra masajeaba su los flancos provocando grandes gemidos de placer, después de un rato Mega separa sus labios de ellas.

Ista: Valla beso.

Mega: Gracias y ahora a saborear tu flor.

Decía esto mientras tumba a Istar en la cama y el semental beso su cuello provocando leves gemidos de placer.

Istar: Oh Mega.

Decía entre gemidos, el va bajando y asta llegar a su flor.

Mega: Linda flor, pienso darle un buen repaso.

Y lame con pasión la flor de la yegua provocando que Istar de grandes gemidos de placer al sentir en su flor la lengua del semental, Mega con sus cascos masajeo las ubres de Istar provocando que gimiera mas.

Istar: Oh Mega, sigue asi.

Decía entre gemidos, después de un rato, la yegua se corrió al igual que sus ubres echaron leche, Mega saboreo la leche del semental.

Mega: Tu leche y tus jugos son delicioso

Istar: Gracias.

Mega: Bien y ahora seguimos.

Dijo con una mirada retadora.

Istar: Por su puesto.

Mega se tumba y Istar masajeo el pene del semental provocando una gran excitación del pegaso. Despues de un rato el pene de Mega se puso erecto, Istar sonrío al tamaño del pene del pegaso.

Ista: Sin duda la tienes grande. Hay que disfrutarlo.

Y se jalo de golpe, haciendo que el pegaso se sintiera en el cielo al sentir la lengua de la yegua.

Mega: Sigue preciosa.

Decía excitado, después de varias succiones impresionantes. El semental se corre en la boca de la yegua que se lo trago todo.

Istar: Delicioso.

Decía mientras se relame los labios.

Mega: Bien y ahora que hemos pasado el calentamiento. Pasemos al sexo duro.

Decía con una mirada retadora a la cual la yegua le responde.

Istar: Por supuesto.

Mega tumba a la yegua que después ella se quito el tanga y el traje provocativamente y después lo tiro. Mega se pone encima de la yegua la penetro de golpe en su flor, haciendo que Istar gritara de placer.

Istar: Por Celestia. Menuda metida mas salvaje.

Mega: Tu me la jalaste de golpe, lo justo es que yo te penetre mas fuerte y hasta el fondo.

Istar: Pues hazlo.

Decía entre gemidos, Mega besa su cuello para aumentar la excitación de la yegua.

Istar: Oh siiiii siiiiiiiii siiiiiiii.

Gritaba como una loca al sentir el miembro del pegaso en penetrándola, ella podía sentir que el pene del semental llegaba asta su útero. Después de varias embestidas el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Mega: Preparate, mi pene va explotar.

Istar: Pues explota dentro de mi, quiero ese semen delicioso dentro de mi.

Después de una ultima estocada el semental se corre inundando a la yegua que pego un grito de placer.

Istar: Maravilloso.

Mega: Bien y ahora seguimos.

Istar: Por supuesto.

La respondió esta y se pone en posición de perrito.

Istar: ¿Listo para montarme?

Decía moviendo provocativamente sus flancos.

Mega: Desde luego, tengo que domar a una hermosa yegua.

Pone de una sola vez su erecto pene en el ano de la yegua, haciendo que grite de placer al sentir el duro miembro en sus paredes vaginales.

Istar: Oh siiiiiiii siiiiiiiiiii, mas fuerte.

Gritaba como una loca la yegua, el semental le respondió.

Mega: Por supuesto, pienso romperte en trocitos ese culo que tienes.

Istar: Pues rómpemelo, rompe mi culo.

Le respondió la yegua mientras era embestida con fuerza. Después de unos minutos el semental se corre inundando a la yegua que pego un grito de placer puro.

Istar: Maravillosos.

Mega: ¿Te apetece otra ronda?

Istar: Si.

Mega se tumba en la cama y Istar pone sus casco en el pecho del pegaso y pone su ano lentamente en el pene de Mega y cuando iba por la mitad Mega la enviste salvajemente.

Istar: Siiiii, mas fuerte mas fuerte, quiero cabalgar sobre tu pene, quiero cabalgarlo.

Grito como una loca, a lo cual le responde.

Mega: Como deses, mas fuerte te pienso follar.

Y Mega aumentaba las penetraciones y con sus cascos le daba azotes en el culo de la yegua haciendo que gimiera como si pareciera que si fuera un gritos de placer.

Istar: Siiiii, me encantas que me azotes, me pone caliente.

Mega: Pues mas caliente te pienso poner.

Y aumentó las penetraciones y los azotes de la yegua, haciendo que gimiera de placer máximo.

Istar: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Gritaba entre jadeos. Despues de una hora de penetraciones el semental se corre inundando a la yegua que grito de placer puro, la yegua se puso en el pecho del semental. Ambos tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros, el ano de Istar le salía grandes cantidades de semen.

Istar: Maravilloso.

Mega: Me alegro de que de te gustara.

y ambos se besan apasionadamente, Mega salio de la cama.

Mega: Y si me disculpas me tengo que ir.

Dijo esto y se va.

Istar: Lastima. Le hubiera pedido un trío con Lilit.

Lilit: Eso estaría bien.

Respondió Lilit mientras entraba en la habitación.

Istar: Bueno. Al menos tenemos el consolador doble para nosotras solas.

Lilit: Si.

y ambos se rieron.

fin.

**Espero que te haya gustado las historias que ha hecho mega 1234 para tí por tu cumpleaños "MoonLight1006". No olvides agradecérselo.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En Canterlot. Las tres miembros de los Shadow Bolts Nightshade, Blueball Blitz y Starrys Skies iba sobrevolando sobre el cielo. Las tres parecían que iban en una dirección concreta.

Starrys Skies: ¿Habrá llegado los chicos jefa?

Nightshade con una sonrisa la responde.

Nightshade: Por supuesto. No creo que quieran perderse esta fiesta.

Blueball Blitz: Oh si. Me encantan las fiestas. Sobre todo las de alto voltaje.

Dijo la pegaso azul mientras soltaba unas chispas eléctricas sobre su pelo.

Las tres llegaron a un edifico y entraron por la ventana. Allí les esperaban Holy Blade junto con otros dos sementales. Gunsmith y Altair.

Blade: Por fin venís hermosas.

Nightshade: Por supuesto. No podríamos faltar a la fiesta.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa seductora.

Gunsmith: Que comience la fiesta.

Blueball: Me has quitado las palabras de la boca.

Altair: Pues vamos allá.

Starrys Skies: Por supuesto. Que comience la fiesta salvaje.

Y se formaron las siguientes parejas. Nightshade con Holy Blade. Blueball con Gunsmith. Starrys con Altair.

Nightshade: ¿Listo para el placer cielo?

Dijo seductoramente la pegaso mientras le abrazaba sugestivamente por detrás de la espalda del alicornio con una sonrisa seductora. Al mismo tiempo que le quitaba lentamente la cazadora roja que llevaba el semental.

Blade: Por supuesto hermosa.

El semental se giró y empezó a quitar el uniforme de ShadowBolt a la yegua mientras la iba besando cada parte que iba desvistiendo. Haciendo que la yegua gimiera ligeramente.

Nightshade: Así. Sigue ahí cielo.

Finalmente la quita toda la ropa y una vez completamente desnuda. La pegaso se lanzó por encima del semental, tumbándole en el suelo y mirándole seductoramente a los ojos.

Nightshade: Se que tú y Spitfire rompisteis el record de la academia. Tengo intención de superar a mi rival en esto. Así que no te cortes.

El semental la sonrió mientras la devolvía la mirada seductora.

Blade: Como quieras hermosa.

Ambos empezaron a besarse con pasión. Masajeándose mutuamente el cuerpo del otro. Danzando sus lenguas en un feroz combate de dominación. Ahí la yegua bajo hasta llegar a su miembro. Esta sonrió al ver el tamaño de su "Amigo".

Nightshade: Caray. Si que la tienes grande. Sin duda Spitfire tuvo que disfrutarlo.

Blade: Ya lo creo que lo disfrutó.

Sin mediar palabra. La yegua empezó a lamer su miembro desde la base hasta la punta. Muy lentamente.

Nigthshase: Prepárate. Pienso ser muy mala contigo.

Dijo la pegaso con una mirada seductora al cual el semental de la devolvió.

Blade: Pues se mala hermosa.

La yegua se dispuso a lamer la punta del pene del semental durante un rato para luego succionar su miembro sin piedad. El semental lo estaba disfrutando.

Blade: Ahí nena. Chupamela bien. Me encanta cuando eres mala.

Decía el semental mientras acariciaba la feminidad de la yegua haciéndola gemir mientras chupaba su miembro. Después de varias succiones. El pene del semental eyaculó en su boca y esta se lo tragó todo. Después la yegua se puso encima de este y se acercó a su cara.

Nightshade: ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Blade: No está mal. Pero Spitfire lo hace mucho mejor.

Dijo el semental con intención de picar al yegua y había funcionó.

Nightshade: No me digas. Entonces tendré que emplearme a fondo.

La yegua le abrazó y colocó su feminidad sobre el miembro del semental. Este la cogió de los flancos de la yegua y empezaron las embestidas.

Nightshade: Vamos cariño. Sigue así. Como me excitas.

Decía la yegua mientras era fuertemente penetrada por el semental.

Blade: A mí me excitas mucho también.

Nightshade: Cuanto más me excitas. Más quiero que me folles.

Blade: Y cuanto más me excitas a mi. Más quiero follarte.

Las embestidas duraron largo tiempo. Con grandes deseos de que durara bastante. Después de un rato. Ambos llegan al orgasmo. El semental eyaculó todo su líquido dentro de la yegua. Haciéndola gritar de placer. Después de la corrida. Estos se miraron a los ojos deseosos de seguir con más.

Blade: ¿Otra ronda?

La yegua lo beso con lujuria.

Nightshade: Por supuesto.

La pegaso se puso a cuatro patas en posición de perrito ascendieron sus flancos. El semental la agarró de la cintura y empezó a penetrarla una y otra vez para disfrute de la yegua.

Nightshade: Vamos. Más fuerte. Quiero superar a Spitfire en esto. Hazme el amor.

Blade: Por supuesto hermosa.

Ambos con grandes deseos sexuales y de que no se acabara nunca. Siguieron con las embestidas. El semental la seguía follando a la yegua para disfrute de esta. En ese momento. Ambos notan que se van a venir.

Blade: Me vengo.

Nightshade: Y yo también. Tengamos un orgasmo múltiple.

Finalmente llegan al climax y el semental metió todo su semen dentro de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara de placer. Ambos se caen al suelo y la pegaso se pone encima de este.

Nightshade: ¿Qué te ha parecido? Sin duda mejor que Spitfire ¿No?

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa lujuriosa. El semental con una sonrisa la responde.

Blade: Se nota que eres su rival. Has llegado a la misma marca que ella.

Nightshade: ¿En serio? Eso significa que tendré que esforzarme más la próxima vez.

Dijo la pegaso con su típica sonrisa seductora.

Mientras. Gunsmith estaba con Blueball Blitz en posición 69. El semental debajo de ella. Estaba lamiendo la vagina de la yegua mientras esta encima de este le chupaba su pene. Después de un rato. Ambos se corren al mismo tiempo.

Blueball: Es hora de que me des placer y me recargues las baterías guapo.

Dijo la yegua con su típica expresión de trastornada poniéndose encima de este, colocando su feminidad sobre el miembro del pegaso. Ahí comenzó a cabalgarlo mientras el pegaso la tenía sujeta de la cintura.

Blueball: Así. No pares. Dame más voltaje. Me encanta el sexo eléctrico.

Gritó la yegua como una loca mientras saltaban chispas sobre su cabeza.

Gunsmith: (¿Por que me toco a mí la loca eléctrica esta?) Como quieras hermosa.

Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas contra la yegua. La pegaso se echó para atrás apoyando sus brazos por atrás en el suelo para no caerse. Tenía la mirada perdida hacia el techo de la habitación y la lengua completamente fuera. Por cada embestida del semental. Saltaban chispas eléctricas en su pelo. Una y otra vez el semental la follaba hasta tal punto que se sentía que se iba a venir.

Gunsmith: Me vengó.

Blueball: Y yo. Vamos. Recarga mis baterías con tu semen cargado.

Finalmente se vienen al mismo tiempo que la yegua gritaba al sentir la enorme cantidad de semen que se introducía dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que su pelo se iluminó como un rayo sobrecargado. Parte del esperma se caía de su feminidad y la yegua se apoyó sobre el semental. Ambos se besaron con pasión. Después de cortar el beso. La yegua le sonrió.

Blueball: Necesito cargar aun más mis baterías ¿Querrías cargarme más?

El pegaso la sonrió.

Gunsmith: Por supuesto hermosa.

La yegua se colocó de lado y el pegaso se arrodilló detrás de ella. La cogío de uno de sus piernas en alto con sus dos brazos y volvió a penetrarla.

Blueball: Así. Vamos cariño. Dame más voltaje.

Dijo la yegua soltando unas descargas eléctricas que para desgracia del pegaso. Las recibía el también. Lo más curioso es que con cada descarga. El pegaso la penetraba de golpe hasta el fondo, haciendo que la yegua lo gozara al máximo y deseará que no parase.

Blueball: Hasta el fondo. Como a mí me gusta. Me encanta que me metan hasta llegar al útero.

Gunsmith (ligeramente trastocado por los calambrazos): Como quieras hermosa.

El pegaso seguía penetrándola salvajemente (con ayuda de las descargas eléctricas). Finalmente llegan al orgasmo y Blueball provocó un voltaje tan fuerte. Que hizo que el pegaso la penetrara con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que eyaculaba todo su semen dentro de ella e hiciera que la yegua gritara como una loca. Ambos se caen al suelo.

Blueball: Sin duda has sabido cargarme. Se nota que tienes electricidad chico.

Gunsmith: Me alegra que lo disfrutaras.

Altair y Starrys Skies estaban cerca de un sillón. La yegua estaba apoyada con sus patas delanteras sobre el cabecero de dicho sillón y con el trasero en pompa. Detrás de ella estaba el semental lamiendo su feminidad haciendo que esta gimiera de placer.

Starrys Skies: Oh. Buen chico. Sigue así.

Después de un buen rato. La yegua se corrió en su boca.

Altair: Ahora veras de lo que es bueno.

El semental la agarró de los flancos y empezó a penetrarla en su ano haciendo que esta gimiera de placer.

Starrys Skies: Ahí. Muy bien. Follame bien.

Comentaba la yegua claramente disfrutando de las penetraciones del semental. Mientras este la tenía bien agarrada de los flancos para así aumentar la profundidad de las penetraciones.

Altair: Que nalgas más duras tienes hermosa. Me encanta tener ese enorme y apretado culo tuyo en mi pene mientras te follo.

La yegua con una sonrisa le responde.

Starrys Skies: Y a mí me encanta tener ese enorme pene tuyo en mi culo mientras me follas.

Altair: Di que lo estas disfrutando.

Starrys Skies: Como nunca cariño.

El semental la follaba sin piedad sobre el ano de la yegua al cual esta la encantaba. Después de varias embestidas más. El semental no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en el interior de la yegua al cual emitió un gran grito de placer. En ese instante. Esta le dio un empujón al semental que lo tiró al suelo.

Altair: ¿Pero que?

Starrys Skies con una sonrisa lujuriosa le responde.

Starrys Skies: Ahora me toca a mí seguir el ritmo.

La pegaso se acercó de espaldas al miembro del semental e introdujo su miembro en su feminidad. Ahí empezó a moverse de arriba abajo mientras el semental la tenía agarrada de los flancos.

Altair: Así nena. Mueve ese culo.

La pegaso entre jadeos le responde.

Starrys Skies: Y tú méteme bien ese gran pene tuyo.

Altair: Me encanta tu hermoso culo preciosa.

Starrys Skies: Y ahí me encanta tu erecto pene.

El calor de ambos aumentaba al cual ya llegaban a sudar a montón entre los dos.

Altair: Que calientes estás hermosa.

Starrys Skies: Tú también estás muy caliente cariño.

Después de varias penetraciones más. Ambos se vinieron a la vez al mismo tiempo que la yegua gritaba de placer. Ambos se caen al suelo.

Starrys Skies: Valla. Que bien lo has hecho.

Altair: Tú tampoco has estado mal.

Y ambos se besaron.

Después de descansar un rato. Las yeguas se pusieron el uniforme y se dispusieron a marcharse.

Nightshade: Gracias por la fiesta chicos.

Blade: De nada. Cuando queráis otra. Ya sabéis.

Starrys Skies: Ni lo dudes cariño.

Las tres pegasos se marcharon bastante satisfechas. Los sementales se disponían a marcharse también.

Gunsmith: Gracias por invitarnos a la fiesta.

Blade: Para nada. Además tres yeguas es mejor compartirlo con amigos.

Altair: Ya lo creo.

Y los tres se marcharon del lugar.

**Aquí acaba otro capítulo. Los interesados en que escriba una historia. Solo teneis que pedírmelo. Ahora estoy cargado con varias peticiones importantes de OCs por lo que hasta el domingo voy estar ocupado.**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capítulo especial para drshadwonelponyerizo****. Por ser hoy día 15 junio su cumpleaños. No olvidéis felicitarle.**

**Texto escrito por Maria Pony**

Holy Blade junto a sus amigos estaban ayudando a Shadow a guardar sus cosas en el sótano, en una de esas a Holy Blade es le caí una caja y dentro de la caja estada un álbum de fotos y vio un pony ángel como Light Angel pero el tenia tenía unas alas como si fuera de luz y unos ojos amarillos brillantes. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que su cutie mark era 3 mariposas rojas y una de ellas estaba semi borrada.

Blade: Hey Shadow ¿Quien es este?

Eyedragon: Parece un pony angel como Light Angel.

Istar: Al cual Silver la dejo preñada.

Silver: ¿Me lo tenías que recordar?

Dijo con sarcasmo el pony dragón.

Istar: jijiji. Lo siento. Simplemente me encanta la cara que pones.

Shadow miró la foto y decide contarles la historia.

Shadow: Bueno. Os lo diré- Ese pony ángel soy yo en mis tiempo de guardia de élite. yo era el mejor digo soy el mejor de la guardia real de la élite, yo era un asesino. Las princesas me contrataban para eliminar los futuras amenazas que venían a Equstria.

Lightning: ¿En serio? Quien lo diría.

Holy Blade: ¿Y por que lo dejaste si eras el mejor de la guardia real?

Shadow: Porque mis padres murieron y tuve que cuidar a mi hermana en ese tiempo, las princesas no quisieron que me fuera de la guardia de élite, pero cundo me retire definitivamente de la guardia me convertí en un pony pegaso normal, solo es un disfraz pero creo que es mejor así ¿No?.

**Nota Silverwolf850: Reconozco que hasta ahora pensaba que Shadow era un pony de tierra.**

Maria: Así que fue por eso. Lo siento hermano. No sabía que habías renunciado a tanto por mi.

Shadow: No pasa nada hermana.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron fraternalmente.

Music Word: Que tierno.

Silver: (Me pregunto si yo tendré hermanos).

Shadow estaba caminado con sus amigos tranquilamente. Nadie le decía nada ya que es veían muy serio y raro que parezca. Sus ojos amarillos daban mas miedo que sus ojos rojos. en una de esas vieron un pony anunciando algo.

Pony: Pasen. Pasen aquí en este concurso, el que logre tomar mas cidra sin desmayase gana este premio.

El pony tiro de una cuerda y salio una pony ángel de crin negro y pelaje amarillo. Sus alas parecían hechas de hielo y se veía que caían copos de nieve de las puntas de sus alas. Shadow no podía creerlo. Era Armonia su ex compañera en la guarda de elite, el tenia que ir al concurso y recatarla ya que veía que unos ponys la miraban con cara de violadores.

Blade: Poner a una yegua como premio para tener sexo. No parece bien eso.

Mega: Y lo dice el que tiene sexo con varias yeguas al día.

Blade molesto le respondió.

Blade: Aunque me gusta tener sexo. Solo lo hago cuando ambas partes están de acuerdo. Nunca obligaría a tener sexo conmigo a una chica en contra de su voluntad.

Music: Un bonito detalles por eso.

Shadow: Voy a participar.

Maria: Shadow. No seas pervertido tú.

Pero Shadow no dijo nada. Tenía una mirada que hizo callar a su hermana. Finalmente la responde.

Shadow: Lo que quiero es rescatar a mi ex compañera.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo el pegaso. Finalmente Shadow participa en el concurso y después de varias horas. Shadow logra ganar el concurso logrando beber más de 50 botellas de cidra sorprendiendo a todo el mundo sobre todo que el pegaso no mostraba estado alguno de borrachera.

pony: Vaya. nunca he visto a un pony que pudiera tomar tanta cidra y sin tambalearse, bueno ten tu premio ahora es tu esclava, mascota o como tu lo quieras llamar jajaja.

Shadow no dijo nada solo lo miro con una mirada de ultratumba y le dio un fuerte golpe a tal grado que lo mando varias casas atrás. sus amigos no dijeron nada ya que les sorprendió la fuerza que impregno con ese golpe.

Shadow: Y eso que no lo hice con fuerza media.

Antes de que el pony pudiera levantarse Shadow lo apuntó con una arma rara, parecía una pistola pero tenia un estilo con fantasmal y se veía rayos rojo radiando al la pistola.

Shadow: Ella no es una esclava ni mucho menos una mascota, eres una criatura despreciable, patético debería hacer un favor al mundo y acabar con tu patética vida ahora.

El Shadow que conocían ya no existía ahora estaba Ash el perfecto asesino. Ahora parecía al de la foto. Antes de que Ash pudiera disparar unos cascos lo rodearon, el pony ángel giro para ver quien fue que lo interrumpió y se sorprendió de quien era.

Armoni: Basta Ash no mas por favor.

la pony lloraba a mares mientras sujetada al pony por la espalda que parecía no tener Excepción alguna.

Ash: ¿Como terminases así Armoni?

Armoni: Lo siento. Él me dijo que si hiciera eso me diría en donde estabas.

Ash: ¿Sabes? Eres una idiota.

Armoni: pero Ash. Yo te amo, hice esto por ti.

El ángel no digo solo se fue caminado. lo que muchos no sabían era de que los pony ángeles machos casi no Existían y estaban extintos y solo habían 2 en existencia.

**Aquí escribo**

Ash iba andando por ahí sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó que le llamaban.

Blade: Shadow o Ash. Como sea. Tenemos que hablar.

Ash: No me apetece hablar.

Blade: Escúchame. No puedes dejarla así como así.

Ash: Yo dejé mi vida atrás hace tiempo. Ya nada de mi vida anterior me importa en absoluto.

Blade escuchaba lo que decía y al final le dijo.

Blade: Lo siento socio pero no me creo eso último.

Ash: Piensa lo que quieras.

Blade: Si realmente no te importara tu pasado. No habrías hecho lo has hecho que fue rescatar a tu ex compañera.

Ash: Solo la hice un favor porque no quería que la usaran como juguete sexual.

Blade: O porque en el fondo ella te sigue importando.

Ante ese último comentario Ash se giró y apuntó con su arma a Blade al cual se mantuvo impasible.

Blade: Está claro que he dado en el clavo.

Ash: Callate.

Dijo esto rugiendo el semental.

Ash: Ella ya no me importa nada en absoluto.

Blade no se movía y le seguía mirando a los ojos seriamente mientras este le apuntaba a la cara con su arma.

Blade: ¿Has terminado de hacer el idiota?

Ash: ¿Que?

Blade: Se que dejaste tu vida de asesino atrás por cuidar a tu hermana. Puede que yo no sea el más indicado para decirte eso pero. Ella te ama y se que tu la amas a ella también. Ella tubo que recorrer un largo y duro camino para llegar hasta aquí. Si la dejas marchar. Posiblemente te arrepentirás para el resto de tu vida.

El pegaso no dijo nada. Simplemente guardó el arma y se fue en dirección contraria hacia donde venía. Holy Blade sonrió.

Blade: Te conozco bien Shadow. Se que al final Haras lo correcto.

Armoni estaba sentada en un lago observando su reflejo. En ese momento ve a Ash a su lado y esta se giró.

Armoni: ¿Ash?

Ash: ¿Podemos hablar?

A lo lejos escondidos en unos matorrales. El grupo observaba a la pareja.

Music: ¿Ves algo?

Maria: Algo. Pero no oigo nada.

Eyedragon: Tal vez deberíamos acercarnos.

En ese momento apareció Blade.

Blade: ¿Chicos? ¿Que estáis haciendo?

Lightning Ghost: Esto nada.

Blade: ¿Aparte de espiar? Vamos chicos. Tenemos que dejarles solos.

Y el grupo se marchaba algo fastidiado por no poder ver el desenlace. Maria pudo ver que a ambos charlando. No sabía que decían pero en ese instante los vio besarse al uno al otro. Eso la hizo sonreír.

Maria: Bien hecho hermano. Por fin consigues algo más que una botella de cidra.

**Nota autor. Esta vez será un lemon algo suave. Pido disculpas a los que se sientan decepcionados.**

La pareja seguía besándose apasionadamente mientras Ash recostaba a Armoni en el suelo. Los dos seguían besándose con pasión hasta que finalmente rompen el beso. Los dos se miraban a los ojos y Ash empezó a besar el cuello de la yegua haciéndola gemir. El semental bajó hasta llegar a la flor de la yegua y ahí comenzó a lamerlo. La yegua empezó a soltar leves gemidos de placer al sentir la lengua de su amado en su flor.

Una y otra vez iba Ash lamiendo la flor hasta que esta no pudo contenerse más y se corrió sobre la cara del semental. Ash se puso encima de ella colocando su miembro erecto sobre la flor todavía virgen de la yegua. Comenzó lentamente a penetrarla poco a poco para no hacerla daño. Llegó hasta su gimen. El semental miró a la yegua a los ojos y esta hizo un gesto de que siguiera. Ahí Ash empujó hasta romper el gimen de la yegua haciendo que esta emitiera un leve grito de dolor. Poco a poco el semental iba penetrándola hasta que ella se acostumbró al dolor. Ahí las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes. Una y otra la envestía para placer de la yegua. Durante varios minutos duró la sesión hasta que Ash finalmente se corrió en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Los dos se besaron y se cambiaron de posición. Ahora Ash estaba tumbado en el suelo con Armoni dándole la espalda. Se sienta encima de su pene a la entrada de su ano. Ahí Ash la agarró de los flancos y la penetró lentamente en su todavía virgen ano. La yegua sentía un gran dolor por ahí pero aguantó. Poco a poco su ano se iba acostumbrando al tamaño del pene del semental y una vez que el dolor era sustituido por placer. Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más fuertes. La yegua jadeaba de placer al sentir el duro miembro introduciéndose en su ano. Finalmente el semental no pudo contenerse más y su pene explotó llenado de semen el interior de la yegua al cual esta emitió un potente grito de placer y se recostó sobre el semental. Ambos estaban acostados sobre la hierba abrazados el uno al otro con una amplia sonrisa.

**Feliz cumpleaños " ********drshadwonelponyerizo**". Espero que te gustase tu regalo de cumpleaños.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo hecho a petición de silver spike y hecho en conjunto con él y mega 1234. El argumento me lo facilitó silver spike 001.**

Era un día tranquilo en Ponyville. Music Word estaba cuidando de los gemelos en la mansión de Blade al cual parecían que se divertían mucho con ella. Pleasure Wish y Light Angel ambas con un vientre ya algo abultado. Estaban en casa de Blade también. El semental iba andando tranquilamente con Mega y Silver.

Blade: ¿Todavía no recuerdas nada socio?

Silver: No. Lo siento.

Mega: Bueno. Ya recordarás algo con el tiempo.

Silver: Si pero. Ya han pasado meses y sigo sin recordar nada.

En ese momento el cielo se puso negro y un gran portal se abrió en el cielo. Aquello sorprendió al trío.

Mega: ¿Que ocurre?

Blade: Nada bueno me temo.

En el cielo surgieron varios Reyes sombras, Chrysalis, Discords, Slendermans, algunos unicornios y algunas Celestias y Lunas. Estos último tenían forma de monstruos negros.

Silver: Esas cosas.

En la mente de Silver parecía reaccionar pero aún así. No podía saber que era. El trío vio que los atacantes empezaron a atacar el pueblo y a llevarse a varios unicornios.

Blade: Chicos. Tenemos trabajo.

Dijo el alicornio sacando sus espadas.

Desde la otra dimensión Metamorfo lo veían todo. La base de Metamorfo esta en otra Equestria, en el imperio de cristal, un castillo gigantesco y negro. Alrededor están los zombie villanos y los héroes contaminados. En lo mas profundo del castillo hay muchos calabozos donde están los ponys que antes vivían es esa Equestria y las princesas estaban encadenadas con el estomago algo delgado y lastimadas por la pelea que perdieron contra Metamorfo. En la parte mas arriba del castillo esta el trono de Metamorfo y en la pared están colgados los elementos de la armonía que están negros y corrompidos

Meta: Jejeje. Quizás cumpla mi promesa de no ir al mundo de Holy Blade. Pero eso no significa que no pueda enviar a mis esclavos ha hacer el trabajo.

Dijo el titán mientras se reía. En ese momento vio algo que capto por completo su atención. Su vista se centró en Silver.

Meta: No es posible ¿Está vivo ese miserable?

Si no fuera por la mascara que llevaba. Se podría ver su expresión de máxima furia.

Mientras al otro lado. Blade, Mega y Silver trataban de detener la invasión. Blade con sus espadas acababa con varios Sombras, Discord y Chrysalis. Mega con sus poderes recién descubiertos. Convoca una armadura mágica de color rojo y se lazan hacia los zombies y les golpea con potente rayos mágicos. Silver era el que tenía algunos problemas ya que apenas sabía luchar.

Silver: Maldita sea ¿Ahora que hago?

Una Celestia contaminada iba a atacarle con una espada solar oscura. Silver trató de defenderse.

Silver: Atrás.

Celestia estuvo a punto de atravesarle hasta que algo detuvo su ataque. Silver se dio cuenta de que había invocado una espada demoníaca con su magia.

Silver: Esta arma.

Silver recordaba algo. Recordó que la espada a negra se llama demoniac, una espada demonio arma poderosa que es fiel a su portador (Silver) cuando es invocada, los sentidos se Silver aumentan y se vuelve mas rápido

La Celestia contaminada trató de golpearle de nuevo pero Silver logra defenderse. Puede que su mente no lo recuerde pero si su cuerpo. Lograba detener la mayoría de los ataques de Celestia y en descuido de esta. La golpea en un costado y la tira al suelo. Silver iba a atravesarla hasta que Blade lo detiene.

Blade: Quiero Silver. Ella al igual que las otras está poseída.

Silver: ¿Entonces que hacemos?

Blade: Déjame esto a mí. Poder del escritos Silverwolf850. Alas sanadoras.

Las alas de Holy Blade empezaron a brilla con luz propia sorprendiendo al pony dragón.

Silver: ¿Eso es el poder de escrito que tanto he oído hablar?

Blade: Así es. Y ahora. Hora de curar.

Blade se acercó a la Celestia contaminada.

Blade: Espíritu maligno que te corrompes en la oscuridad. Tu alma será purificada. Luz sagrada purifica.

Las alas de Blade brillaron con fuerza cubriendo a la Celestia contaminada. La oscuridad en ella iba desapareciendo hasta que Celestia fue liberada.

Celestia: ¿Que? ¿Que ha pasado?

Blade: Tranquila. Ahora estas a salvo.

Mega mientras. Lanzaba rayos destruyendo a la mayoría de las zombies y procurando evitar dañar a las poseídas para que Blade las curase con su hechizo. Despues de varias horas. Logran destruir a todos los zombies y purificar a las poseídas.

Blade: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Mega: Nos ha costado pero lo logramos.

Blade: Ahora tenemos que devolver a cada uno a su dimensión.

Mega: Cierto. Poder del escritor mega 1234. Portales dimensionales.

Unos portales surgieron de la nada con dirección al mundo origen de cada una. Todas ellas les dieron las gracias y pasaron por los portales.

Silver: Me alegro de que todo haya acabado.

Maria: Ayuda. Socorro.

Gritaba Maria Pony al cual apareció corriendo.

Blade: ¿Que ocurre Maria?

Maria asustada le responde.

María: Esas...esas cosas se han llevado a Lutiana.

El trío se alarmó ante lo que dijo la yegua:

Mega: Maldita sea. Tienen que habérsela llevado a la otra dimensión.

Silver: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Blade: Ir a rescatarla por supuesto.

Mientras. En la otra dimensión. Meta estaba furioso porque su ataque fracaso.

Meta: Maldita sea. No pudimos llevarnos a nadie poderoso. Al menos tengo conque desquitarme.

Dijo el titán mirando a una asustada Lutiana que estaba siendo sujetada por unos tentáculos.

Lutiana: ¿Que pretendes hacer conmigo monstruos?

Preguntó asustada la pegaso angelical. Meta (para abreviar Metamorfo) se rió.

Meta: jejejeje. Digamos que vas a ser mi juguete sexual en el tiempo que estés aquí.

Lutiana se asustó ante lo que dijo Meta y especialmente cuando este se transformó en semental alicornio como lo hizo con Pleasure Wish. Con ella todavía atada. Introdujo violentamente su pene en la vagina de la yegua provocándola un intenso dolor por lo fuerte que se lo había metido. Una y otra vez la embestía brutalmente mientras Lutiana lloraba de dolor. Después de varios horas. Meta se corrió en el interior de la yegua. Los tentáculos voltearon a la yegua poniéndola en el suelo. Meta ante de penetrarla. Cogío un látigo de metal al cual lo usó para golpearla en los flancos y en la espalda provocando enormes gritos de dolor a la yegua por el dolor que sentía.

Meta: Jejejeje. Me voy a divertir mucho contigo.

**Texto escrito por mega 1234.**

Al día siguiente.

Cuando Lutiana despertó vio que estaba en una mesa atada con unos tentáculos boca arriba con las patas muy separadas y con una pelota en su boca, ella intento moverse pero estaba completamente inmovilizada, en ese momento aparece Metamorfo en su forma de alicornio, el se acerca a Lutiana que ella quiso gritar pero la mordaza se lo impedía.

Metamorfo: Bien Lutiana, como eres una angelical lo que are es sencillo.

dice mientras le quita la mordaza a Lutiana.

Lutiana: ¿El que? ¿Que me aras?

Metamorfo se acerco a la oreja y le susurro una palabra que izo que le helara la sangre.

Metamorfo: Divertirme con tigo y violarte y torturarte y te he vuelto virgen.

Decía Metamorfo y se pone encima de la yegua y la penetra violentamente haciendo que la yegua grite de dolor que casi se desmaya del dolor.

Lutiana: Haaaaaaaaaa, duele para por favor para

Rogó a Metamorfo que solo izo que aumentara sus penetraciones haciendo que grite aun mas.

Metamorfo: Callate.

Un par de tentáculos se pusieron dentro de la boca de la yegua impidiéndola hablar.

Metamorfo seguía penetrándola fuertemente, y después 5 tentáculos más penetraron a Lutiana por su ano haciendo que gritara de puro dolor pero los tentáculos en su boca se lo impedían y ella lloraba haciendo reír a Metamorfo.

Metamorfo: Lloras, que lamentable, no eres mas que una (censurado) de mierda que solo sirves para el sexo y nadie te rescataras, serás mi esclava sexual para siempre, abusare de ti cuando quiera.

Y de la nada Metamorfo para de embestir pero su pene no lo saco de su flor.

Metamorfo con su magia aumento su pene y los tentáculos al doble de su tamaño y el semental continuo envistiendo salvajemente y los tentáculos también aumentando el dolor de la yegua, luego 10 horas de violaciones el semental se corrió dentro de la yegua, que sintió un dolor que casi la izo desmayarse.

Luego los tentáculos la dejaron y la pusieron boca abajo de la mesa.

Metamorfo: ¿Sabes? Tu culo es muy bonito, dará gusto follartelo.

Se pone encima de la yegua y la penetra del ano, provocando que la doliera, ella era salvajemente penetrada por el gran miembro del alicornio y por los tentáculos y después de diez 9 horas de embestidas el semental eyacula dentro de la yegua al cual grito un grito ahogado, la yegua callo en la mesa con sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas, su intimidad saliendo sangre y semen de Metmorfo, ella con un casco tapaba su flor, ella escupía sangre.

Lutiana: Desgraciado ¿Por que a mi? Tenias a otras yeguas pero por que a mi.

Metamorfo: Eso no te interesa, lo importante es que ya vendrán.

Lutiana: ¿Quienes vendrán?

Metamorfo: No te incumbe, solo eres a quien follo cuando me da la gana.

dice mientras se retira pero Lutiana dijo

Lutiana: No lo soy.

**Fin del texto escrito por mega 1234.**

Pasaron dos días desde el ataque. Holy Blade junto con Mega y Silver. Se preparaban para ir a rescatar a Lutiana.

Shadow Night: ¿Seguro que no queréis que vallamos con vosotros?

Blade: No. Es mejor que os quedéis aquí. Si vuelven esas cosas. Vosotros deberéis detenerlos.

Lightning Ghost: Entendido Mike.

Altair: Andaos con ojos.

Silver: Lo tendremos.

Blade: Recordad. Si veis a un zombie destruidlo pero a los poseídos. Usad poderes de escritos para purificarlos y liberarles.

Eyedragon: Entendido.

Blade: Poder del escritos. Portal dimensional.

Un portal se abrió en el lugar donde provenían las criaturas. El equipo llegó al lugar donde sería el Imperio de Cristal. El grupo se quedó horrorizado por el lamentable estado en que estaba el reino.

Mega: Cielo santo. El Imperio.

Blade: Maldita sea. No me esperaba eso en absoluto.

Silver: Pobre gente.

Decía Silver al ver a la gente en el estado en que estaban. La mayoría estaban poseídos y en un estado lamentable.

Blade: Vamos. Cuando antes vallamos. Mejor.

El trio fue discretamente por las calles procurando evitar a las patrullas compuestas por Sombras, Discord y demás criaturas malvadas. Durante el camino Mega le preguntó a Silver.

Mega: Oye Silver ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Silver: ¿Cual?

Mega: ¿Por que quisiste venir aquí a toda costa? Insististe mucho en querer venir.

Silver: La verdad. No estoy seguro. Es como si tuviera la necesidad de venir. No se porque.

Mediante el uso de un robot volador espía (Como en Ghost Recon Future Soldier). Observaban las entradas del corrupto castillo del imperio. Gracias a ella pudieron localizar una entrada sin vigilar que serían los conductos de ventilación. Los tres entraron por ella.

Blade: Bueno. Ya estamos dentro.

Mega: Ahora con cuidado.

Los tres avanzaba por los conductos hasta que durante el camino. Oyeron una voz conocida por Blade.

Blade: Esa voz. Los tres se detuvieron lo que sería la sala del trono. Ahí Blade reconoció a Meta.

Blade: Maldita sea. Meta.

Mega: ¿Meta? ¿El tipo que nos hablaste antes y que violó a Pleasure?

Blade: Así es.

Silver se quedó mirando a Meta durante un rato.

Silver: Meta.

En ese momento su mente reaccionó en el acto. Centenares de recuerdos aparecieron en su mente de golpe.

Meta parecía estar hablando con una extraña sombra.

Meta: Tengo el poder absoluto y nada podrá detenerme.

Sombra: Negativo. Aun no posees todo el poder absoluto.

Respondió la sombra con una voz carente de emociones (Nota autor: Es la sombra misteriosa que aparece en mi fanfic La Patrulla Harmony)

Meta: Bueno. Puro tecnicismo. Pero pronto lo tendré todo.

Sombra: Siempre y cuando cumplas con tu parte, unidad conocida como Metamorfo ¿Tienes lo que te encargue?

Meta: Por supuesto. Aquí lo tienes.

Dijo Meta elevando con su magia un extrañó mineral amarillo y dándosela a la sombra.

Meta: Aun no entiendo para que quieres este mineral inútil. El mineral de Trixiliun no tiene nada de especial salvo que brilla en la oscuridad.

Sombra: Para esta dimensión es un mineral carente de valor. Pero en mi dimensión este mineral tiene otras propiedades.

Meta: Como sea.

La sombra misteriosa creó un portal y se introdujo en ella y desapareciendo en el acto.

Meta: Bien. Ahora me toca torturar un poco a esa pony jejejeje.

Se reía perversamente. Blade y Mega se sentían molestos por lo que dijo.

Mega: Ese desgraciado.

Blade: Tenemos que rescatar a Lutiana y a todos los que podamos y además...

No pudo continuar la frase porque el conducto al cual estaban ellos empezó a ceder y los tres cayeron al suelo en presencia de Meta.

Meta: Valla. Valla. Valla ¿A quien tenemos aquí? A Holy Blade. Mega y...

Si vista se clavó en Silver al cual lo miró como si no se lo creyera.

Meta: (No. No puede ser. Creí que estaba muerto).

Blade sacó sus espadas y Mega activó su recién descubiertos poderes para tornarse en fuego.

Blade: Maldito. Prometiste que no atacarías mi mundo.

Dijo el semental en postura de combate con ambas espadas. Meta se río.

Meta: jejejeje. Si no recuerdo mal. Solo prometí que no volvería a tu dimensión pero no quedamos que no enviaría a mis esbirros.

Mega: ¿Donde está Lutiana maldito desgraciado?

Meta: Si queréis saberlo. Está en las mazmorras del castillo.

Blade: Mega. Tu ve a por Lutiana. Silver y yo nos ocupamos de este tio.

Mega: Entendido.

Y el pegaso salió volando dejando atrás a sus compañeros. Blade y Silver se pusieron en posición de combate.

Blade: ¿Estas listo Silver?

Silver: Si Blade.

Meta: Ha pasado tiempo Silver.

Silver: Así es Meta.

Blade se sorprendió ante lo que dieron ambos.

Blade: Espera ¿Os conocéis?

Meta: Claro. Desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Blade: Espera. Entonces Silver es...

Silver: Si Blade. Soy un antiguo titán.

Meta: Me sorprende que estés vivo. Creí haberte matado entonces.

Silver: En cierto modo. Pero simplemente me quedé en letargo y dormí durante millones de años hasta que finalmente me desperté y me encontraron Blade y sus amigos. Ahora debo detenerte.

Meta: Jejejeje. No soy el mismo de hacer años. Ahora soy más poderoso que antes.

Blade: Silver. Cuando acabemos. Me debes explicar muchas cosas.

Silver: A su debido tiempo Blade. Ahora debemos ocuparnos de Meta.

Blade: Cierto.

Blade cargó de energía mágica y se lanzó hacia Meta al cual este se quedó impasible en el sitio.

Blade: Toma esto.

Trató de golpear con su espada pero en el momento de hacerlo. El ser se deshizo en agua evitando el ataque. Cosa que sorprendió al alicornio.

Blade: ¿Pero que?

Meta se regeneró detrás de Blade y le apuntó con su mano.

Meta: Disparo oscuro.

De su mano surgió una esfera negra al cual salió un potente disparo que golpeo a Blade y lo lanzó contra un pared estrellándola en ella. Blade se levantó del suelo.

Blade: Maldita sea. Eso no lo esperaba.

Silver invocó su espada demoníaca y saltó a la espalda de Meta tratando de golpearle. Pero este adoptó cu cuerpo en forma de diamante deteniendo su ataque como si nada. Silver saltó hacia atrás mientras Blade lanzó una potente llamarada desde sus espadas contra él pero no le hizo nada.

Silver: Parece que tus poderes aumentaron.

Meta: jejejeje. Y no es lo único.

Meta alzó sus manos y creó una esfera de cristal.

Meta: Cristales afilados.

La esfera de cristal se rompió en pedazos lanzando una enorme lluvia de cristales en todas partes. Blade y Silver crearon un escudo para protegerse del ataque.

Blade: Carai. Es más peligroso de lo que pensaba.

Mientras. Mega. Seguía volando hasta llegar a la prisión.

Mega: Espero llegar a tiempo.

Iba en dirección hacia la prisión hasta que una sombra se interpuso.

Mega: No puede ser. Tú.

Blade y Silver trataban de combatir contra Meta. El titán no se lo ponía fácil en absoluto. Blade lanzaba rayos mágicos al cual Meta los detenía con facilidad con sus manos mientras Silver trataba de golpearle con su espada sin éxito alguno. Meta se reía.

Meta: jajaja ¿Cuando os daréis cuenta que no tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra mi?

Blade: Nunca.

Blade cargó de energía mágica su espada y se lanzó hacia él en forma de cometa. Meta conjuro una barrera deteniendo en seco el ataque.

Meta: Jejejeje.

Meta hizo un gesto con la mano y lo devolvió contra la pared. Blade se levantó enfadado.

Blade: Bien amigo. Tu lo has querido. Poderes del escritos. Poder saiyan de Dragon Ball Z.

Convocó los poderes del escritor pero no ocurrió nada. Aquello extraño al alicornio.

Blade: ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que no funcionan los poderes de escritor?

Meta se reía.

Meta: ¿En serio creían que no tenía en cuenta que tus amigos y tu usaríais los poderes de escritor? He lanzaron un conjuro en el castillo que impide tales poderes.

Blade: Maldita sea. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo pensado.

Meta: Y tu amigo el pegaso no lo tiene mejor todavía.

Blade: ¿A que te refieres?

Meta: Digamos que ahora esta en una reunión familiar.

Mega salió volando cayendo en el suelo con algunas herisa.

Mega: Maldita sea. Por favor Darc para.

Rogó Mega su hermano Dark. Un whuiter., es decir un alicornio con habilidades de un blanco. Su pelaje es igual que Mega al igual que sus ojos pero sus rayas y crin son negras, y su cutie mark es de un cometa azul, el porta un reloj negro al igual que una chaqueta azul y una capa azul. Era un poseído.

Mega: Hermano por favor. Detente.

Pero este no le escuchó. Se lanzó hacia él tratando de golpearlo. Mega tuvo que usar sus recién descubiertos poderes para crear una barrera que esquivara el ataque.

Mega: Vamos a ver. Blade dijo que usáramos los poderes del escritor para curarles. Por desgracia aquí no funcionan. La otra alternativa es hacerles recordar algún recuerdo en su profundo de su corazón.

Mega miró a su hermano al cual este convocó una guadaña negra.

Mega: Hey Dark ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra madre? ¿Los ricos pasteles que nos preparaba?

Dark no dijo nada. Se lanzó hacia él tratando de cortarle el cuello. Este lo esquivó.

Mega: Vale. Ese no. Ha ver este ¿Recuerdas a Tobias? ¿El que nos ayudaba a estudiar?

Eso tampoco funcionó. El alicornio avanzó hacia él a la velocidad del rayo y lo tiró al suelo con un golpe del mango de la guadaña.

Mega: Hay no.

Dark elevaba la guadaña dispuesto a matar a su hermano. Mega desesperado gritó.

Mega: Ahhhhh ¿Que más da? ¿Te acuerdas cuando tuvimos nuestro primer acto de sexo con nuestras profesora de gimnasia y la de natación?

En ese momento Dark se detuvo. En su mente empezó a reaccionar.

Flashback.

Había dos hermanos haciendo flexiones en un gimnasio. Con ellos estaban sus profesaros. La de gimnasia era Tasia. Una pony de tierra de pelaje azul con crin rosa. Ojos verdes y cute mark de unas mini pesas de gimnasia. La de natación era Swin: Una yegua pegaso de pelaje color lima y crin amarillo con ojos azules. Cutie mark de un pony nadando.

Tasia: Vamos chicos. Un poco más.

Swin: Lo hacéis muy bien.

Animaban sus profesoras a sus alumnos. Los dos jóvenes sementales estaban ya sudando de hacer flexiones hasta que sus profesoras les dieron la orden de parar.

Tasia: Buen trabajo chicos.

Ambos: Gracias.

Swin: Vamos a tomar algo. Os lo habéis ganado.

Ambos sementales seguían a sus profesoras hacia una escalera. Mientras subían los primeros escalones. Swin se tropezó y cayo hacia atrás pillando a Tasia en el proceso. Los chicos trataron de evitar que se cayeran pero al final estas caen encima de estos. Ambos sementales acaban tumbados en el suelo con sus profesoras encima de estos. Tasía encima de Mega y Swin encima de Dark. Los dos sementales podían ver las lindas flores de ambas yeguas. Al tenerlas tan cerca de sus caras. Tuvieron una enorme erección. Las profesoras al principio se sonrojaron al ver semejantes miembros al cual era enormes para unos sementales jóvenes.

Swin: (Que barbaridad).

Tasia (Son enormes).

Sin poder evitarlo. Empezaron a lamer los penes de ambos sementales. Ambos sintieron una enorme excitación al sentir las lenguas de sus profesoras pasando por sus miembros. Estos empezaron a lamer las flores de ambas yegua haciendo que esta gimieran de placer para luego jalarse entero ambos miembros. Durante varios minutos siguieron lamiendo y saboreando los atributos del otro hasta que finalmente los cuatro se corren a la vez.

Después. Ambas profesoras se recuestan en el suelo abriéndose de piernas mostrando sus flores. Los sementales gracias a las clases de educación sexual que tuvieron hace tiempo. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Estos se pusieron encima de sus profesoras mientras estas les sujetaba de su cabeza y espalda- Ponían sus todavía penes vírgenes sobre las flores de la yeguas y comenzaron con las penetraciones.

Swin: Así chicos.

Tasia: Follad bien a vuestras profesoras.

Decían entre gemidos las yeguas mientras los sementales seguían embistiéndolas salvajemente. Los cuatro estaban muy calientes por el momento y no querían parar por nada. Durante horas siguieron entre embestidas y gritos de placer hasta que los sementales no pueden más y tuvieron su primera eyaculación dentro de unas hembras al cual estas gritan de placer.

Tasia: Muy bien chicos.

Swin: A continuar con la clase.

Ambas yegua con sonrisas lujuriosas. Se apoyaron sobre unos aparatos de hacer ejercicios mientras elevaban sus flancos de forma provocativas.

Swin: Adelante chicos.

Tasia: Veamos si tanto ejercicio os ha servido para ganar resistencia.

Ambos sementales sin dudarlo. Se montaron encima de estas y comenzaron a embestirlas con todas sus fuerzas para placer de estas.

Swin: Así chicos.

Tasia: Hasta el final. Oh si que calientes nos ponéis.

Ambas profesoras jadeaban de placer mientras eran embestidas por sus alumnos. Una y otra vez eran embestidas mientras sus cuerpos chorreaba de sudor hasta acaba completamente empapados por el sudor. Durante horas aguantaron hasta que al final. Los penes de ambos sementales explotaron y llenaron de semen los anos de ambos haciéndolas gritar de puro placer.

Swin: Maravilloso.

Tasia: Para ser vuestra primera vez no estuvo mal.

Swin: Tenéis un diez en sexología los dos.

Durante horas siguieron con sus actos sexuales. Orgasmo con orgasmo hasta que al final ambos sementales acaban en el suelo con ambas yeguas abrazándoles.

Vuelta a la realidad. Darc recobró la conciencia.

Dark: Hermano.

Mega se alegro tanto de que su hermano le reconociera que no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

Mega: Oh hermano. Como me alegro de que estés bien.

Dark: Siento haberte atacado. Ese Metamorfo me tenía completamente dominado.

Mega: No te preocupes ¿Crees que puedes ayudarme a encontrar a Lutiana? Está encerrada en las mazmorras.

Dark: Se donde está. Sigueme.

Y ambos hermanos corrieron por los pasillos. Mientras Blade y Silver no les iba demasiado bien contra Meta.

**Parte escrita por mega 1234**

Silver estaba recibiendo grandes y rápidos golpes de parte de Metamorfo, su nariz empezaba a sangrar.

Metamorfo: !¿PORQUE NO MUERES?¡

Silver: (con dificultad para hablar) tu... di...melo Meta

Metamorfo se detiene y lo agarra del cuello

Metamorfo: (lo mira a los ojos con furia) hace mucho tiempo que perdiste el derecho de llamarme por ese nombre

Silver: lo admito... todo esto fue mi culpa, por favor detén todo esto

Metamorfo: ¿Y por que debería hacerlo? Le estoy haciendo un favor a todos, ¡FUIMOS JUGUETES PARA USTEDES!

Silver: No, te equivocas, nunca fue lo que creíste.

Metamorfo: Cállate, no importa, no tienes a quien te salve, los guardianes están muertos

Silver: (Sonríe) Te equivocas otra vez

Metamorfo: ¿A que te refieres?

Silver: Destruiste sus cuerpos pero no su energía vital, no están muertos, reencarnaron y nunca sabrás quienes son.

**Fin de la parte escrita por mega 1234**

Meta se puso furioso ante la respuesta del pony dragón.

Meta: Entonces muere.

Alzó su mano dispuesto a atravesarle el corazón pero en ese momento. Los ojos de Silver brillaron.

Silver: Modo Zen.

Una explosión de energía empujó a Meta lejos de él. En ese momento vio a Silver brillando con luz propia violeta.

Meta: ¿Pero que? No puede ser. El modo zen.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Silver avanzó hacia él y le dio un potente puñetazo en su cara que lo mando volando y haciéndole atravesar la pared. Luego Silver se acercó a Blade y con su magia le curó las heridas.

Silver: ¿Estas mejor?

Blade: Si. Gracias.

En ese momento aparecieron Mega y Dark cargando a una inconsciente Lutiana.

Blade: Chicos. La habéis encontrado. Espera ¿Habéis? ¿Dark? ¿Eres tú?

Dark: Larga historia. ahora tenemos que largarnos.

Silver: Tiene razón. Meta volverá en un momento a otro.

Blade: Tenemos que volver al portal ahora.

Los cuatro llevando a Lutiana. Fueron volando hacia el portal para salir de ahí. Pero Meta los seguía con una enorme bestia cuadrúpeda con una enorme cornamenta.

Meta: No escapareis de mí.

Blade se quedó atrás.

Mega: Blade ¿Que estas haciendo?

Blade: Continuad sin mi. Yo lo retrasaré.

Dark: No seas loco. Te matará.

Blade: Tranquilos. Se lo que me hago. Salid de aquí. Luego os alcanzo.

Sus amigos obedecieron y se fueron. Blade lanzó rayos mágicos para que la bestia se centrara en él se lanzara contra él. Blade logró esquivar la embestida para hacer que se chocara contra un edificio. La bestia se levantó furiosa y Meta hizo que fuera hacia él. Blade logró esquivarlo de nuevo con un tele transporte.

Meta: No escaparas maldito.

Meta con el monstruo. Cargó de nuevo contra él. Blade calculó el momento y saltó encima de la bestia y dándole una patada en la cara de Mega tirandolo de la bestia.

Blade: Sabía que en el fondo no eres tan intocable.

Comentaba Blade subiéndose encima de la bestia y montándolo encima. Lo usó para ir rápido hacia el portal donde le esperaban sus amigos.

Silver. Blade. Por aquí.

Mega: Rápido.

Blade llegó al portal pero antes de atravesarlo. Hizo girar a la bestia e hizo que fuera corriendo en dirección contraria contra Meta que los seguía. Sin que la bestia variara el rumbo. Blade saltó de la bestia volando en dirección al portal. Meta saltó encima de la bestia montándola de nuevo y perseguir a Blade que corría hacia el portal que se cerraba.

Dark: Date prisa Blade.

Mega: Si no te quedarás allí.

La bestia estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Blade. El semental tomó un ultimo impulso y logró atravesar el portal. Meta saltó de la bestia para bajarse de él. La bestia llegó a meter la cabeza en el portal golpeando ligeramente a Mega en la cabeza pero como era pequeño el portal. Solo cabía la cabeza. Su cuello fue atrapado y cuando se cerró el portal. La cabeza de la enorme bestia se desintegró en el acto. El grupo respiro aliviado.

Blade: A salvo.

Por el otro lado. La bestia decapitada cayó al suelo muerta. Meta furioso golpeó el suelo con todas su fuerzas por haberles perdido.

En el otro lado. Llevaron a Lutiana a al inconsciente Mega al hospital de Ponyville. Lutiana había sufrido muchos abusos sexuales por parte de Meta por el otro lado que al final no se sorprendieron demasiado cuando el doctor les dijo que estaba embarazada de gemelos. Mega tenía la cabeza vendada. Nada grave si quitamos la parte en que perdió la memoria por el golpe de la bestia.

Blade: Maldita sea. Ese Meta lo pagará por lo que ha hecho a nuestros amigos.

Silver: Todo a su debido tiempo. Oye Blade.

Blade: ¿Si Silver?

Silver: Cuida bien de Mega. El es una de las reencarnaciones de los guardianes.

Blade: ¿Guardianes?

Silver: A su debido tiempo te lo explicaré todo mi buen amigo Blade.

Blade le cogió del hombro y le respondió con una sonrisa.

Blade: Espero que cuando llegue ese día. Me lo cuentes todos.

Silver: Puedes darlo por seguro.

**Parte escrita por silver 001**

Silver: pero solo hay una cosa que puedo decirte

Blade: ¿que?

Silver: se lo que meta planea y no es nada bueno

Silver crea una proyección holográfica de varios puntos blancos, otros negros y uno dorado en el centro de todos.

Blade: wow ¿que es esto?

Silver: es un mapa de todas las dimensiones, son mas de un millón y siguen creándose mas

Blade: ¿siguen creándose?

pregunto blade impresionado

Silver: si

Blade: y ¿cual es el plan de Metamorfo?

Silver pone una mirada seria. el punto dorado en el centro brilla expandiéndose, después el brillo desaparece y no quedo nada en la proyección holográfica

Silver: bom...

Blade: dime que es una broma !¿esta loco?!

Silver: lo siento, hasta yo quisiera que fuese una broma pero... es lo que el quiere

Blade: debemos detenerlo.

Silver: tranquilízate

Blade: ¿que me tranquilice? ese loco planea explotar todo y ¿dices que me tranquilice?

Silver: todavía no puede hacer eso

Blade se calma y mira a silver.

Blade: dejame adivinar ¿necesita algun ingrediente o algo?

Silver: las 3 almas mas oscuras y el venter interus

Blade: ¿venter interus?

Silver: no puedo decirte lo que es, solo que alguien mas lo tiene

Blade: entonces debemos buscarlo rápido

Silver: no te alteres, eso es parte del destino de esa persona

Blade: ¿como?

Silver: como dije, todo a su tiempo

**Fin de la parte escrita por silver spike 001**

Según la madre de Mega. La mejor forma que tiene un blak de que recupere la memoria. Es que tenga mucho sexo por horas. Y Blade conocía a las chicas perfectas para la tarea.

Blade: Gracias por ayudar a Mega en esto.

Istar: No hay por que darlas.

Sweete Desire: Haremos esto con gusto.

Istar, Artica, Sweete Desire, Beauty Wings y Lilit se ofrecieron a dar su "tratamiento" a Mega para que este recupere la memoria. El pegaso estaba en su cuarto atado sobre la cama boca arriba. Las yeguas estaban a su alrededor con sonrisas pervertidas.

Mega: ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Por que estoy atado?

Preguntó el pegaso que no entendía nada.

Istar: Tranquilo Mega.

Beauty: Simplemente vamos a ayudarte a recordar.

Las cincos se pusieron alrededor de él y con sus cascos. Empezaron a masturbar el pene del semental. Mega se sintió excitado por ello aunque no entendía por que. Después de un rato su miembro abandona su funda.

Sweete: Ya está.

Artica: Ahora a ayudarle a recordar como se hace.

Las cincos se acercaron al erecto pene del semental y entre todas se pusieron a lamerlo cada una por su lado. La excitación del semental iba en aumento al sentir todas esas húmedas lenguas en su miembro. las yeguas iba pasando una y otra vez aquel erecto pene, turnando para que cada una le diera una gran mamada. Después de unos minutos. Mega no puede contenerse más y eyacula su líquido en la cara de todas ellas. Estas se relamieron las unas a las otras para saborear aquel dulce semen.

Istar: Y ahora. A tener sexo salvaje.

Istar se puso encima de Mega. Colocando sus cascos en su pecho y su feminidad sobre el todavía erecto pene del semental en ella. Ahí comenzó a cabalgarlo.

Istar: Oh si. Como me encanta montarme en este duro pene de blak.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos mientras subía y bajaba su enorme culo en el pene del semental.

Mega: (Esta sensación. Creo recordar).

Ahí el semental comenzó a penetrarla. Istar lo notó.

Istar: Valla. Se nota que ya empiezas a recordar.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa mientras era penetrada por el semental. Durante una hora duró la sesión hasta que finalmente el semental se corrió en el interior de la yegua y esta gritara de placer.

Istar: Impresionante ¿Ya recuerdas algo?

Mega: Alguno vagos recuerdos.

Istar: Bueno. Tu turno Artica.

Artica: Alla voy.

Con el semental todavía atado. La yegua le dio de espaldas y puso su enorme plot encima de este. Ahí comenzó subirlo y bajarlo mientras el semental la embestías.

Artica: Así cariño. Follame más fuerte. Hasta el fondo.

El semental obedeció y la embestíos más fuerte. Mega comenzaba a disfrutarlo y a recordar el por que lo había. Después de una hora. El semental volvió a correrse en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Artica: Maravilloso.

Beauty Wings: Ahora mi turno.

Beauty acostada de lado. Era embestida por Mega al cual estaba de rodillas, introduciendo su miembro erecto en la flor de la yegua mientras la tenía agarrada de la pierna. Una y otra vez la embestía para disfrute de esta.

Beauty: Vamos. No pares. Demuestra que estas hecho un autentico macho.

Una y otra vez el semental la embestía hasta que finalmente después de otra hora. Este se volvió a correrse para disfrute de la yegua. Al cual esta gritó de puro placer.

Sweete Desire: Ahora es mi turno.

la yegua estaba en posición de perrito. Mientras Mega teniéndola agarrada de los flancos. la embestía una y otra vez. y con mayor fuerza. El semental comenzaba a recordar ya cosas.

Sweete: Más fuerte. Follame más fuerte. Hazme el amor. Demuestra que eres todo un semental que sabe como aparearse con su hembra.

El semental obedeció y la embistió con mayor fuerza. Después de otra hora. Su pene explotó llenando de semen el interior de la yegua y haciéndola gritar a todo volumen.

Lilit: Por fin llega mi turno.

La yegua estaba tumbada sobre la cama boca arriba. Mientras Mega encima de esta. La embestía con todas sus fuerzas.

Lilit: Así cariño. Hazme el amor. Meteme ese gran pene tuyo en mi flor.

El semental la follaba prácticamente sin piedad y sin mostrar apéndice de querer parar. Finalmente después de una ultima hora. El pene del semental se corrió como nunca y lleno de semen a Lilit al cual esta gritó como una loca de puro placer.

Finalmente. Mega tumbado en la cama junto con las cincos yegua las comentar.

Mega: Gracias chicas por ayudarme a recobrar la memoria.

Istar: Ha sido un placer.

En la otra dimensión. Meta estaba furioso por haber perdido la posibilidad de deshacerse de Holy Balde y de sus amigos. Sobre todo de haber perdido a Silver.

Meta: Maldito Silver. La próxima vez no escaparás.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fireclina: OC de mega 1234. Crin de Applejack y cola de Fluttershy, Con ubres grandes y culo provocativo una guardiana de elemento fuego.**

**Descripción según mega 1234.**

**Es una pony de pelaje rojo de rayas naranja, crin rojo y naranja, ojos grises y cutie mark de una llamarada. Ella porta una capa y una chaqueta blanca y unos aros rojos en su cascos delanteros. Ella es bisexual y le gusta que la aten y la azoten. Ella es la pony que fácil que este caliente.**

Blade se metía en la habitación junto con su nueva invitada Fireclina.

Blade: Bueno preciosa ¿Lista para la diversión?

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa sensual enfrente de la cama. La yegua se la devolvió.

Fireclina: Por supuesto cielo. Tengo ganas de que me des calor.

Y la yegua saltó encima de improviso, tirando al semental sobre la cama y comenzó a besarlo con pasión. El semental correspondió al beso. Los dos se besaban apasionadamente en una feroz pelea de lenguas. Blade con su casco masajeaba el flanco de la yegua haciéndola gemir ligeramente. Después de unos minutos. Rompen el beso. La yegua empezó a lamer el cuello del semental. Después empezó a bajar mientras lamía y besaba cada parte del musculoso cuerpo del semental hasta llegar su miembro erecto. Ahí comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo.

Blade: Ahí nena. Chupamela bien. Por Celestia. Que bien lo haces.

Decía el semental al cual se sentía en el cielo por la impresionante mamada de la yegua. Esta lo hacía con una ferocidad tremenda como si quisiera arrancarle el pene. Esta dejó de chupar por un momento y le dijo.

Fireclina: Ya creo que te lo voy a chupar. Este erecto pene te lo voy a dar tal mamada que vas ha alucinar.

Y la yegua volvió a jalar el pene al cual Blade la sujetaba de la cabeza para no dejarla escapar. Después de unos minutos. El semental eyaculó en la boca de la yegua. Al cual esta se lo tragó todo.

Fireclina: Delicioso.

Blade: Ahora me toca a mi preciosa.

El semental se sentó sobre la cama. Agarró de la espalda boca abajo a la yegua. Poniendo su flor a la cara. Ahí comenzó a lamerlo con pasión. La yegua comenzó a soltar gemidos de placer.

Fireclina: Ahí. No pares. Chupame bien mi flor. No quiero que dejes nada sin lamer.

Blade: Ya lo creo que lo haré. Tu flor es deliciosa.

El semental seguía lamiendo y chupando aquella deliciosa flor haciendo que la yegua gima más y mas. Después de varios minutos. La yegua finalmente se corrió. El semental lo saboreó todo.

Blade: Delicioso.

Ahora comenzó a lamer la grandes ubres de la yegua. Lamía y chupaba los pezones de ambas ubres. Al mismo tiempo que los masajeaba y apretujaba ambas ubres con sus cascos. Después de un rato. Sus ubres empezaron a echar leche y este lo saboreó todo.

Fireclina: Ahora que comience el sexo caliente.

La yegua recostó al semental sobre la cama y esta se montó sobre su pene. Apoyando sus cascos sobre el pecho del semental mientras este la sujetaba de los flancos mientras ambos se sonreían el uno al otro.

Blade: ¿Lista para que te ponga muy caliente preciosa?

Fireclina: Por supuesto mi semental. Tengo ganas de tener sexo caliente contigo.

Poco a poco iba metiendo su pene sobre la flor de la yegua. Cuando estuvo por la mitad se la metió de golpe haciendo gritar de placer a la yegua.. Blade la metía y sacaba su pene en el interior de la yegua mientras esta cabalgaba sobre él. Los gemidos de esta se hacía cada vez más fuertes a medida que era embestida. Al mismo tiempo sus ubres botaba y rebotaban por las embestidas.

Fireclina: No pares por favor, no pares. Quiero que me folles hasta el final.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos.

Fire: Me haces sentir tan caliente.

Blade: Tu también me pones muy caliente preciosa. Cuando más caliente me pones, más ganas de follarte tengo.

Respondió el semental aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

Fire: Y tú cuanto mas caliente me pones. Más quiero que me folles.

Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Ambos estaban muy calientes por la dura sesión. Blade introducía su erecto pene a mayor profundidad mientras la yegua jadeaba cada vez más fuerte. Después de varios minutos. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Mi pene va a entrar en erupción.

Fire: Pues erupciona dentro de mí. Quiero sentir todo ese caliente semen tuyo erupcionando dentro de mi caliente útero.

Finalmente. De una fuerte y potente embestida. El pene entró en erupción como un volcán caliente. Haciendo que Fireclina gritara de puro placer al sentir el caliente semen llenado el interior de su útero. la yegua con una sonrisa miró al semental.

Fire: Eso ha sido increíble.

Blade: Y aun hay más.

Ahora la yegua se apoyo sus cascos delanteros sobre el cabecero de la cama, mientras mostraba sus hermosos flancos.

Fire: ¿Lista para ponerme más caliente todavía?

Blade: Ya lo creo.

El semental la agarró de los flancos y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza en el estrecho ano de su hermoso y apretado culo. La yegua gemía de placer al mismo tiempo que sus ubres golpeaba su pecho al igual que al semental por las embestidas.

Fire: Vamos. Más fuerte. Más fuerte. Hazme sentir muy caliente.

Blade: Como un volcán vas a sentir.

Respondió el semental mientras la follaba con fuerza y sin piedad. La yegua con una sonrisa le miró por detrás.

Fire: Me encanta los machos. que saben como poner caliente a un hembra.

Blade devolviéndola la sonrisa la responde.

Blade: Y a mi me encanta las hembras que saben como poner caliente a un macho.

El semental aumentó la profundidad de las embestidas al mismo tiempo que la daba fuertes azotes en los flancos. Haciendo que esta chillara de placer.

Fire: Así. Pégame más fuerte. Me encanta que me peguen en los flancos.

Blade: Pues aun te va gustar más preciosa.

Sin dejar de embestirla. Seguía azotando sus flancos una y otra vez. Haciendo disfrutar a la yegua de puro placer. Sus cuerpos estaban enormemente calientes al mismo tiempo que sudaban en gran cantidad. Después de varias embestidas. Blade siente que se va a venir de nuevo.

Blade: Voy a llegar al clímax.

Fire: Y yo. Vamos. Échame todo tu fuego interior.

Finalmente el pene del semental explota llenando de semen el interior de la yegua y escapando parte fuera de su ano.

Fire: Sin duda Blade. Eres todo una bestia caliente.

Blade: Tu también preciosa. Sin duda eres todo un volcán.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo. Los dos estaban tan calientes que querían continuar. El semental volvió tumbarse en el suelo. Mientras la yegua de espaldas. Colocan su plot encima de su miembro. Ahí el semental la agarró de la cintura y comenzó a penetrarla.

Fire: Ahí. No pares. Follame. Follame.

Blade: Menuda hembra estas hecha.

Le comentó el semental sin dejar de embestirla.

Fire: Y tu eres todo un macho. Un autentico macho caliente. Que sabe como poner caliente a su hembra.

El semental se reincorporó abrazándola por detrás y diciéndola al odio.

Blade: Soy tu macho caliente. Que va a follar a su ardiente hembra.

las embestidas eran cada vez más salvajes. El semental aprovechó la posición para besar y mordisquear su cuello mientras la embestidas. La yegua gemía cada más y más de placer. Finalmente el semental se corrió en el interior de esta haciendo que esta gritara de nuevo al sentirse de nuevo inundada por el caliente esperma del semental.

Los dos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente. Rodando sus cuerpos sudorosos sobre la cama. Los dos estaban demasiado calientes para parar. La yegua se quedó tumbada con el semental encima de ella. Sus cuerpos ya estaban empapados de sudor.

Blade: ¿Lista para el asalto final?

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa al cual fue devuelta por esta.

Fire: Por supuesto.

El semental comenzó a penetrarla mientras la yegua lo tenía sujeto con sus patas. La yegua gemía de placer al sentir en enorme miembro penetrándola una y otra vez. Los dos estaban cada vez más calientes durante las embestidas. Ninguno de los dos quería parar por nada.

Fire: Vamos mi semental. Más fuerte. Dame más calor.

Blade: Aun más calor te voy a dar.

Las embestidas se volvieron salvajes. Ambos querían llegar hasta el final. Se besaban con pasión durante las embestidas y lo cortaban para recuperar el aliento. Después de varias horas de sexo salvaje. Ambos siente que llegan al clímax.

Ambos: Me vengo.

Finalmente ambos llegan al clímax. El semental volvió a llenar el interior de la yegua con su caliente semen mientras esta grita con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos acaban recostados sobre la cama. La yegua al cual lo abrazó por la cintura le dice.

Fire: Estuviste increíble. Supiste tenerme caliente todo el rato.

Blade: Tu también supiste ponerme caliente a mí preciosa.

Ambos se dieron un apasionado beso antes de irse a dormir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Parte escirta por mega 1234 como regalo para . Espero que os guste**

Shadow estaba en su cama tumbado, el parecía que estaba esperando a alguien, estonces se oyó una voz sensual.

¿?:ya estamos listas.

Se la puerta salen Fireclina y Liliana, ambas Lucian unas medias transparentes, las de Liliana eran azules y las de Fireclina eran rojos, también llevaban una bata transparente, una azul para Liliana y otra rojo para Fireclina.

Liliana: Y bien, ¿Te gusta?

Shadow: Ya lo creo, estáis muy sexys con esas batas.

Fireclina: Bien. Y ahora a darte nuestro regalo de cumpleaños.

Ambas se quitan la bata lentamente haciendo que el miembro de Shadow abandonara su funda, cuando acabo, Liliana puso su flor en la cara del semental, y este la lamió y con sus cascos masajeo los flancos de la yegua y Fireclina chupaba el pene del semental.

Liliana: Ohhhh, si, me encanta chupame bien mi flor.

Decía entre gemidos, después de varios minutos el semental se corrió dentro de la yegua, al igual que se corrió Liliana, Fireclina retuvo el semen en su boca y beso a Fireclina para compartir el semen del semental.

Fireclina: Delicioso.

Shadouw: Bueno ¿Os apetece otra ronda?

Dijo con una mirada retadora.

Liliana: Pues claro.

Fireclina: Aun tenemos ganas de mas.

Shadow: Y dime preciosa ¿Te gustan que te aten? Ya que oído que te gusta y te pone muy caliente.

Firevlina: Por supuesto, me pone muy caliente.

Shadow y Liliana: Pues bien calientes te vamos a poner.

Ahora. Fireclina estaba atada en una mesa boca abajo mientras Shadow la penetraba por su ano y Liliana estaba delante mientras Fireclina le lamia su flor.

Liliana: Vamos. Mas hondo.

Decía mientras le sujetaba la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos, el semental se corre inundando a la yegua que al mismo tiempo Liliana se corre empapando a la yegua.

Después Liliana desata a Fireclina y la pone en la cama y ella se pone encima de ella juntando sus flores. Shadow rozo su pene con las ubres de las yeguas a cual gemían de placer al sentir el pene del semental rozando sus flores, y después de un rato el semental se corre.

Después Liliana se puso en posición de perrito y Fireclina debajo de ella chapándole sus ubres y Shadow penetrándola por atrás.

Liliana: Oh si mas fuerte, mas fuerte.

Decía entre gemidos.

Shadow: Por supuesto señorita aun mas fuerte te pienso follar.

Aumento las embestidas, después de un rato el semental se corre inundado a la yegua, Liliana se callo en la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Después. Fireclina estaba tumbada en la cama boca abajo y siendo penetrada por Shadow, la yegua tenia la mirada perdida por el placer que sentía.

Shadow: Me encanta tu culo. Es tan firme y apretado.

Después de varias embestidas. El semental se corre inundando a la yegua haciendo que grite de placer.

Shadow quedo tumbado con ambas yeguas abrazadas al semental.

Fireclina: Sin duda genial.

Liliana: Si.

Shadouw: Pues me alegro de que os gustara.

Ambas: Feliz cumpleaños Shadow.

y ambas se dormidas agarradas al semental.

fin.

**Espero que te haya gustado el regalo de mega 1234, **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "mjolnir U.N.S.C" Autor o mejor dicho traductor del fanfic "**** Bonded Tentaculum (spanish)"**

**Su OC se llama Frozen Fury. Un unicornio azul claro de crin carbón, su cutie mark es un copo de nueve con polvo de carbón**

¿?: ¿Donde estoy?

Preguntó cuna yegua alicornio blanca como la nieve y de crin rosa pálido. Ojos rosas y cutie mark de un sol. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba atada en una cama boca arriba incapaz de moverse.

¿?: Por fin despiertas... Celestia.

La yegua de nombre Celestia mira a todos lados.

Celestia: ¿Quien anda ahí?

¿?: Yo.

Ahí puco ver a la luz a Un unicornio azul claro de crin carbón, su cutie mark es un copo de nueve con polvo de carbón.

Celestia: ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Y por que me tienes atada aquí?

El semental lo miró con desprecio y la respondió.

Semental: Me llamo Frozen Fury. Y la razón por la que estas aquí es por una sencilla razón. Venganza.

Celentia: ¿Venganza? Pero ¿Venganza de que?

El unicornio furioso. Le dio una fuerte cachetada en la cara al cual la quedó la marca.

Frozen: Por haber matado a mi familia. Yo vivía feliz en mi poblado junto a mis padres. Era un potro que disfrutaba la vida hasta que apareció los malditos soldados que enviaste a mi pueblo. Su misión era unir al pueblo a Equestria pero las cosas no salieron muy bien y tu maldita guardia destruyó mi pueblo. Quedando yo como el último superviviente de mi clan. Jure que me vengaría de ti aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Celestia: Lamento lo de tu pueblo. Cuando supe lo que hicieron mis guardias. Los castigue severamente.

El unicornio le arreó otro tortazo a la cara.

Frozen: Eso no me devolverá a mi familia. Ahora vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho.

Celestia: No por favor.

El semental se puso encima de esta y la puso un aparato con forma de bola en la boca y la vendaba los ojos. La miró lujuriosamente para nerviosismo de la yegua. El semental empezó a lamer el cuello de la princesa al mismo tiempo que con su casco rozaba su feminidad, haciendo que esta se estremezca. Intentó resistir pero era inútil. Estaba fuertemente atada a la cama y su magia estaba bloqueada. Después de un rato. Coloca su pene a la entrada de su feminidad y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza. La yegua gemía al ser penetrada. Frozen quería que sufriera sexualmente así que embestía con fuerza cada vez.

Frozen: Esta noche será mi perra sexual Celestia. Pienso hacerte sufrir.

Decía el semental sin dejar de embestirla una y otra vez. Durante unas horas duró la sesión hasta que este no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó en el interior de la yegua. Celestia emitió un enorme gemido al sentir invadida su privacidad.

Frozen mueve mágicamente las cuerdas que ataban a Celestia y la ataron boca abajo.

Frozen: Ahora verás lo que es sufrir.

Con su magia. Desató por un momento a Celestia y la volví a atar boca abajo sobre la cama de forma que quede en posición de perrito. Frozen sacó una dura fusta.

Frozen: Prepárate para sufrir perra.

Dijo el unicornio con una sonrisa perversa. Elevó su fusta y comenzó a pegarles fuertes golpes en los flancos de la princesa. Haciendo que esta sufriera de dolor mientras era duramente castigada en sus flancos. Una y otra vez la iba atizando durante horas. Cuando dejó de usarlo. Los flancos de Celestia estaban al rojo vivo.

Frozen: Y ahora lo que sigue.

El semental la agarró de los flancos. Colocó su pene en el ano de la princesa y ahí la penetró de golpe. Cosa que hizo que Celestia emitiera un gran quejido de dolor.

Frozen: Voy a hacer que sufras de verdad maldita perra.

El semental la embestía una y otra vez. Penetrando con fuerza en el ano de Celestia. La yegua soltaba varios gemidos de dolor por el tremendo salvajismo del semental. Después de varias horas. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Frozen: Prepárate para sentir mi vengaza Celestia.

Finalmente de una última estocada. Eyaculó su semen en el interior de Celestia. Haciendo que este quisiera emitir un potente grito al sentir su intimidad siendo inundada. La yegua cayó agotada sobre la cama mientras el semental con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

Director: Corten.

Y la cámara dejó de grabar,

Director: Buenas escena. Los dos habéis estado espectaculares.

Frozen desató a la yegua y esta se quitó la peluca rosa revelando que ella tenía una crin azul claro y las alas que resultaban ser falsas.

Actriz: Gracias director.

Frozen: Eso mismo.

**Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo mjolnir U.N.S.C.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Historia escrita por mega 1234. Espero que os guste.**

Twilight estaba en casa de Mega en un salón, ella al saber de sus poderes quiso estudiarlo y saber como funcionaba exactamente.

Twilight: (Me pregunto que es lo que ocasiono sus poderes).

pensó mientras se acercaba a el para examinarlo y cuando estaba, noto que el cuerpo del pegaso estaba lleno de sudo.

Mega: ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te ocurre algo?

Twilight: No nada, es solo que verte con todo ese sudor por todo tu cuerpo hace que me excite mucho.

Mega: Oh vale.

Twilight: ¿Y si dejamos por un lado tus poderes y nos centramos en tu cuerpo?

Mega: ¿Mi cuerpo? ¿Que tiene que ver con mi cuerpo con...?

Twilight con mucha velocidad tira al semental en un sillón y ella se pone encima.

Mega: Ah ya lo pillo. Quieres algo de acción.

Twilight: Naturalmente.

Mega: Jejejejeje, pues empecemos.

Ambos se besan con lujuria y Mega con sus cascos masajeaba los flancos de la yegua provocándoles gemidos de la yegua, después de un rato rompen el beso.

Twilight: Desde luego, besas de maravilla.

Mega: Gracias. Y ahora seguimos.

Twilight: Si.

La yegua va bajando asta se pene, Twilight lo masturbo durante un rato haciendo que Mega se excitara, después el pene se puso erecto. Esta miraba embobada.

Twilight: Valla pues si que la tienes grande tan grande como la de mi hermano.

Mega: ¿Como sabes que tu hermano tiene su miembro grande?

Pregunto a Twilight que se sonrojo.

Twilight: Eso no importa, y ahora a saborear tu gran pene.

Y empieza a lamer el erecto pene del semental provocando que el semental se excitara enormemente. Después cuando llego a la punta la yegua se lo jalo entero, el semental se sentía en el cielo.

Mega: Eso si, por Celestia para ser una cerebrito, eres buena.

la yegua dejo de chupar el pene y le contento.

Twilight: En las noches leo un montón de revistas del sexo y eróticas, fácil.

Y volvió a chupar el pene del semental.

Mega:(Madre mía, ella es impresionante, a este paso ara que me corra como nunca).

Y después de varias succiones impresionantes, el semental se corre dentro de la yegua y esta lo saboreo todo.

Twilight: Delicioso.

Decía mientras se relamía los labios.

Mega: Bien. Y ahora me toca a mi.

Se levanta y tumba a la yegua, luego con una sonrisa besa el cuello de Twilight provocando leves gemidos de la yegua.

Twilight: Oh Mega, sin duda se te da bien ponerme caliente.

Decía entre gemidos a que él lo contesta.

Mega: Y tu me haces que me ponga muy caliente.

Mega bajo asta la flor de la yegua, este se relamió los labios.

Mega: Linda flor, pienso darle un repaso pero bien.

Y lo lame con lujuria y furia, haciendo que la yegua gimiera de placer y con sus cascos masajeaba los flancos de la yegua, haciendo que Twilight gimiera de placer.

Twilight: Oh, Mega, sigue así.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos quien la tenia agarrado por la cabeza para profundizar las lamidas, después de varias lamidas la yegua se corre empapando al semental.

Mega: Tus jugos son deliciosos.

Twilight: Gracias y ahora pasamos al sexo duro.

Dijo con una mirada retadora.

Mega: Por supuesto.

Mega coje de la cintura a Twilight y la deja en la mesa, el la coje de los cascos y la besa en los labios, luego separa sus labios de ella.

Mega: Preparate princesa, ahora boy a abusar de ti.

Dijo con una sonrisa a lo que ella le contesta.

Twilight: Pues abusa de mi, abusa de la princesa.

Y Mega ata a Twilight boca arriba en la mesa, el se pone encima y le pone su miembro en la flor de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Twilight: ooooooooh siiiiii, soy tu prisionera del sexo y are lo que tu quieras.

Decía entre gemidos.

Mega: Si, eres mi prisionera del sexo y aras lo que yo te diga.

Le respondió Mega y aumenta las penetraciones.

Twilight: Oh siiiiii. Mas fuerte.

Gritaba la yegua entre placer al sentir el duro y gran miembro del pegaso en su flor.

Mega: Eso esta echo.

Y aumentó las penetraciones, la yegua gozaba por las penetraciones del pegaso, después de varias penetraciones, el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Mega: Prepárate, mi pene va a explotar.

Twilight: Pues explota dentro de mi, quiero sentir ese semen caliente.

Después de varias envestidas. El semental se corre inundando a la yegua que grito de placer.

Twilight: Me encanta tu semen, es tan caliente.

Mega: Y aun tengo mas preciosa, quieres mas.

Pregunto con una mirada retadora.

Twilight: Por supuesto.

Ahora la yegua estaba tumbada en el suelo boca abajo.

Twilight: ¿Listo para montarme?

Decía Twilight mientras movía sus caderas.

Mega: Si. Pero primero voy a saborearlo.

Y Mega lame el ano de la yegua muy lenta mente, provocando grnades gemidos de placer a la yegua.

Twilight: Oh Mega, me encanta sentir tu lengua en mi ano.

Decía entre gemidos, sin deja de lamer su ano le contenta.

Mega: Y a mi me encanta tu culo, es tan delicioso.

Después de medio minuto Mega deja de lamer el ano de la yegua y el se monta en ella penetrándola de golpe, arrancándola un gran grito de placer.

Twilight: Oh siiiiiiiiiii, mas fuerte, me encanta sentir un duro pene en mi ano.

Grito la yegua como una loca, el semental le responde.

Mega: Y a mi me encanta meter mi duro pene en tu estrecho ano.

Mega aumento las penetraciones al igual que el placer de la yegua, ambos cuerpos empezaron a echar chorros de sudor y después de varias embestidas, el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Mega: Prepárate preciosa, mi miembro va a explotar.

Twilight: Pues explota dentro de mi, quiero ese semen tullo para mi.

Y después de una ultima estocada. El semental se corre inundando a la yegua que grito de placer.

Twilight: Ahhhhh. Me encanta me eches tu semen.

Mega: Y a mi me encanta echártelo.

Twilight: ¿Siguiente ronda?.

Mega: Por supuesto.

Mega se tumbo en el suelo y Twilight introdujo su ano en el pene del semental lentamente. Cuando estuvo en la mitad el semental la penetro de golpe arrancándola un grito de la placer yegua.

Twilight: Ohhhhh siiiiiiii me encanta. Mas fuerte mas fuerte.

Imploraba la yegua.

Mega: Por supuesto preciosa.

Y aumentó las penetraciones al mismo tiempo que el placer de la yegua, el semental y la yegua empezaron a sudar. El semental con sus cascos empezó a masajear los flancos de la yegua, provocando que la yegua gimiera de placer.

Mega: Tus flancos son muy suaves, me encanta rozar mis cascos en tus flancos.

La yegua entre gemidos le dice.

Twilight: Y tus cascos son muy duros, me encanta sentir tus cascos en mis flancos.

Le respondió entre gemidos, el semental después le dio azotes a la yegua en sus flancos provocando que gimiera de placer.

Twilight: Siiiiii siiiiii siiiiii, cada azote que me das me vuelve mas caliente.

Decía entre gemidos, el semental le responde.

Mega: Y con cada azotes que te doy me vuelves caliente.

Twilight: Házmelo mucho mas fuerte mis penetraciones y tus azotes.

Mega: Tranquila. Pienso hacerlo mas fuerte.

El semental aumenta las penetraciones y los azotes al mismo el placer de la yegua al sentir el miembro del semental en su estrecho ano, la yegua tenia la mirada perdida y la lengua fuera, después de 2 oras el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Mega: Me vengo.

Twilight: Pues échamelo dentro de mi quiero que me inundes con tu semen calentito.

Respondía con la mirada aun perdida y con un tono de placer y lujuria, después de 100 embestidas el semental eyaculo dentro de la yegua que grito de placer al sentir el semen del pegaso en su ano, el semental se quedo tumbado en el suelo mientras que la yegua estaba tumbada encima de el con su cabeza en el pecho del semental con sus flancos estando al rojo vivo, con su ano echando grandes cantidades de semen y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Twilight: Increíble, eres tan increíble como mi hermano.

Mega: ¿Tuviste sexo con tu hermano?

Al preguntar eso la yegua se puso roja.

Twilight :¿Que? No, ni que yo y mi hermano estaba enseñando el combate y al sudar un montón me excite y tuve sexo salvaje y de 10 horas con él, que estupidez.

Fingió la yegua, Mega no se lo creía pero no quería molestarla con eso, así que le dio un potente y lujurioso beso y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

En la puerta se encontraba Music Word, Maria Poni y Pleusure Wish que lo habian visto todo.

Maria: (Oh valla, debía haver ido con Twilight, o podía haver sido yo jeje).

Music: Calla con Mega.

Plausure: Ya os lo dije que mi hermano era una bestia como Holy. Así que a pagar la apuesta.

Las dos les entrega cada una unos 30 bits a la súcubo.

Plausure: Y después segunda y tercera apuesta.

Maria: Si cuando pase dos meses del nacimiento de los gemelos tendremos sexo salvaje contigo con consoladores viradores y látigos y cuerdas, algo que me va a gustar jijijijijijijijijiji.

Music: Y la mejor que cada una tendrá sexo ultra salvaje con Mega jejejejeje.

Plausure: (Si y después conmigo, si eh oído tener sexo con tu propio hermano es muy excitante.)

Pensó con una sonrisa sensual.

Maria:(A todo esto ¿Quien es su padre?)

mientras, lejos de poniville. En una montaña estaba un pony con una capa verde mirando el pueblo.

Poni misterioso:(Meta, le hiciste daño una vez y no te dejare que lo vuelvas a hacer).

fin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "Heron-Heart". Autor de fanfics como "**** Crónicas del Destino" o " OFics"**

**Su OC es un personaje de su fanfic Crónicas del destino. Su nombre es Evans. Es un pegaso de pelaje gris, crin y cola blanca con mechones negros y su cutie mark son dos alas una blanca y otra negra entrecruzadas**

Evans iba andando por unas escaleras hasta que llegó a una puerta de un pasillo. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a la puerta. Ahí oyó la voz de lyra.

Lyra: Adelante.

Evans entró y vio a Lyra tumbada seductoramente sobre la cama con unas calcetas de rayas blancas y verdes oscuras.

Lyra: ¿Listo para la diversión guapo?

Dijo seductoramente la yegua. Evans le respondió con una sonrisa.

Evans: Por supuesto preciosa.

El semental se puso encima de la yegua y ahí comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente. Los dos mantenían el beso por largo rato donde ninguno de los dos quería parar por nada. Después de varios minutos. Rompen el beso.

Lyra: Valla Evans. Besas muy bien.

Evans: Tu también preciosa.

Ahora los dos cambian de postura. El semental tumbado sobre la cama junto con su amiga en posición 69. Lyra iba lamiendo y chupando el pene del semental mientras Evans iba lamiendo la flor de la yegua. Después de varios minutos. Ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

Lyra: Delicioso.

Evans: Tus jugos son también deliciosos.

Ahora cambian de posición. El pegaso la agarra de los flancos y la pone contra un pared. El semental la tenía suspendida del suelo teniéndola sujeta de los flancos.

Evans: Ahora verás lo que es bueno preciosa.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa seductora. Al cual esta se la devuelve.

Lyra: Pues demuéstramelo.

El semental primero la beso y luego la penetró de golpe. La yegua gimió de placer al sentir el duro miembro del semental en su interior cuyo grito fue ahogado por el beso del semental. Una y otra vez la penetraba para gozo y disfrute de la yegua.

Los gemidos de Lyra se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Evans le encantaba que esta gimiera. Eran como música para sus oídos y eso le animaba a embestirla con mayor fuerza y ferocidad. Después de varios minutos. El semental se corrió en el interior de la yegua haciendo que esta soltara un enorme gemido de placer y luego rompen el beso.

Lyra: Whoa Evans. Lo haces tan bien como el dominio del combate.

Evans: Jejeje. Y eso no es lo único.

Ahora Evans estaba tumbado sobre la cama con Lyra encima suya. La yegua colocó su flor sobre el pene del semental mientras con sus cascos delanteros se agarraba al cabecero de la cama.

Lyra: Ahora demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

Evans: Dalo por seguro.

Poco a poco Lyra iba bajando sus flancos, introduciendo más y más el erecto pene del semental. Ahí Evans la agarró de los flancos y la penetro de golpe haciendo que Lyra gritara de placer.

Lyra: Oh si. Ahí. Hasta el fondo.

El semental iba penetrándola una y otra vez para disfrute de la yegua. Al cual estaba gozaba de sentir el roce del duro pene del semental en sus paredes vaginales. Una y otra vez iba cabalgando sobre el erecto pene del semental. Durante varios minutos de gran disfrute. El semental sentía que se iba a venir de nuevo al igual que la yegua.

Evans: Lyra. Voy a llegar al orgasmo.

Lyra: Y yo. Vamos cariño. Tengamos los dos un orgasmos múltiple.

Y de una ultima estocada. El semental eyaculó su esencia en el interior de la yegua. Esta gritó de placer al sentir el interior de su útero siendo inundada del preciado esperma del semental. Los dos se miraron a los ojos.

Lyra: ¿Otra ronda?

Evans: Por supuesto.

Lyra se tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama. El semental se puso encima de ella y comenzó a penetrarla en su ano. Haciendo que esta gimiera de placer.

Lyra: Ahí. Muy bien.

Lyra: Gemía de placer la yegua al ser penetrada en su interior. El semental lo sacó por un momento y la volvió a penetrar con fuerza en su interior, haciendo que esta soltara un enorme gemido de placer.

Lyra: Ahhhh. Mas fuerte. Mas fuerte. Vamos cariño. Métemela hasta el fondo.

Evans: Por supuesto preciosa.

El semental aumentó la profundidad de las embestidas para disfrute de la yegua. Esta prácticamente jadeaba de placer. Una y otra vez era penetrada la yegua por el poderoso miembro del semental al cual la embestía sin piedad. Después de una hora de salvajes embestidas. El semental sentía que se venía de nuevo.

Evans: Voy a llegar al clímax.

Lyra: Y yo.

Después de varias embestidas. El pene del semental finalmente eyaculó enormes cantidades de semen haciendo gritar de placer a la yegua. Los dos finalmente caen rendidos sobre la cama. Lyra al cual lo abrazaba por la cintura le dijo.

Lyra: Estuviste increíble.

Evans: Me alegro de que te gustara.

Y ambos se dan un beso antes de irse a dormir.

**Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo Heron-Heart. Espero tus comentarios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En una habitación. La puerta se abre dando paso a Holy Blade y a Sunset Shimmer al cual ambos se estaban besando con pasión y avanzaban hacia la cama sin romper el beso. Ambos estaban con los cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y eso les hacía excitarse enormemente. Ambos rompen el beso y Sunset le dice.

Sunset: Fue buena idea hacer ejercicio hasta sudar.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa. Ahora los dos estamos bastante calientes para nuestra sesión.

Y ambos vuelven a besarse con pasión. Los dos fuertemente abrazados al otro, dando vueltas sobre la cama mientras Blade con su casco masajeaba los flancos de la yegua. Con Sunset debajo. El semental rompió el beso y bajo hasta su flor. Ahí comenzó a lamerlo para disfrute de la yegua al cual lo estaba gozando.

Sunset: Sigue Blade. No pares. Oh si como me excitas.

El semental seguía lamiendo la flor una y otra vez hasta que la yegua no pudo más y se corrió en la cara del semental. El semental lo saboreó y sonrío.

Blade: Bien mojadita. Como ha mi me gusta.

Le dio la vuelta a Sunset, poniéndola en posición de perrito. La agarró de la cintura y comenzó a penetrarla.

Sunset: Así. No pares. Sin duda eres todo un macho. Un autentico macho que sabe como follar a su hembra.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos al ser embestida una y otra vez.

Blade: Todo un macho que sabe como follar a su hembra. Ahora verás como el semental cuando se aparea con su yegua.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas como los gemidos de la yegua. Después de varias embestidas. El semental tira de la yegua haciendo que él quedara tumbado sobre la cama con ella encima todavía. Ahí siguió embistiéndola. Sunset jadeaba de placer al sentir el duro miembro del semental llegando hasta su útero.

Sunset: Oh Blade. Sin duda eres todo un depredador.

Blade que la tenía agarrada de los flancos mientras la follaba la respondió.

Blade: Si hermosa. Todo un depredador del sexo al cual le gusta cazar hermosas yeguas.

El semental la embestía con mayor fuerza hasta tal punto. Que Sunset podía sentir como el pene del semental golpeaba ya el fondo de su útero. Después de una hora. El pene del semental eyaculó grandes cantidades de semen haciendo que la yegua gritaba de placer.

Sunset: Oh siiiiiii. Me encanta sentir tu caliente semen dentro de mí.

Blade: Y a mi me encanta echártelo todo en ese hermoso culo que tienes.

Ahora los dos cambian de posición. Blade sentando sobre el borde de la cama mientras Sunset cabalgaba sobre su pene. Los dos agarrados el uno al otro, Sunset sujetándola de los hombros mientras Blade la sujetaba de lo flancos. El semental la embestía con fuerza haciendo que Sunset jadeara de placer.

Sunset: Vamos. Más fuerte. Follame más fuerte. Demuestra que el semental sabe como tener sexo caliente con una yegua.

Decía la yegua ya caliente y con el cuerpo aun más cubierto de sudor por el placer que sentía.

Blade: Si hermosa. Al igual que sabes como tener sexo caliente con un semental.

Mientras la embestía. La daba fuerte nalgadas en los flancos. Haciendo que esta soltara leves gemidos.

Sunset: No pares. Dame más nalgadas.

Blade: En esos hermosos flancos te la voy a dar.

Una y otra vez duraba las embestidas como las nalgadas como el intenso calor de ambos. Después de otra hora. El semental siente que se viene de nuevo.

Blade: Ahí viene de nuevo preciosa.

Sunset: Pues échamelo todo dentro de mí.

Finalmente de una última estocada. Eyaculo grandes cantidades de semen caliente dentro de la yegua haciéndola gritar como nunca mientras su mirada se perdía en la lejanía. Los dos caen recostados sobre la cama.

Sunset: Sin duda Blade. Sabes como follar a una yegua.

Blade: jejejeje. Me alegro de que te gustara ¿Otra ronda?

Sunset: Por supuesto.

Ahora con Sunset tumbada sobre la cama con Blade encima. Comenzaron de nueva las embestidas.

Sunset: Vamos Blade. Más fuerte. Hazme el amor.

Decía la yegua entre jadeos de placer mientras tenía la mirada perdida y la lengua prácticamente fuera.

Blade: Como me encanta hacer el amor con una hermosa yegua como tu.

Decía el semental aumentando la profundidad y ritmo de las embestidas.

Sunset: Y a mi me encanta hacer el amor con un salvaje semental como tu.

Las embestidas se volvieron salvajes. Ambos estaban muy calientes. Ninguno de los dos quería parar por nada del mundo. Después de varias horas. El semental sentía que iba a llegar al clímax.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Voy a llegar al clímax.

Sunset: Y yo. Echamelo todo a dentro por favor.

Respondió la yegua aferrándose con sus patas el cuerpo del semental para no dejarle escapar. Finalmente. El pene del semental explotó, llenando de semen el interior de la yegua y haciéndola gritar de puro placer. Los dos caen rendidos sobre la cama con sonrisas de satisfacción.

Sunset: Sin duda grandioso.

Blade: Me alegro de que te gustara.

Y ambos se dan un apasionado beso antes de irse a dormir.

**Aquí acaba otro capítulo. Los interesados en que escriba una historia lemon para sus OC o quieran que suba una historia suya. Pedídmelo a partir de mi correo.**


	20. Capitulo 20

Blade estaba tumbado sobre la cama durmiendo hasta que nota que alguien se sube de golpe encima de él.

Blade: ¿Pero que?

Lo primero que ve al abrir los ojos es a su hija Luxiana. La yegua lo miraba con una sonrisa pervertida.

Luxiana: Hola papa.

Blade: Hola hija ¿Quieres algo?

La yegua sonrió con picardía.

Luxiana: Simplemente a que cumplas lo prometido. Ya sabes. Lo de después del embarazo.

Blade sonrió ante la petición de su hija.

Blade: Por supuesto hija. Una promesa es una promesa ¿Quieres hacerla ya?

La yegua se recostó una más encima de él y se acercó a su cara con una sonrisa.

Luxiana: Pienso estar todo el día contigo papa.

Blade: Jejeje. Por supuesto hija.

Los dos empezaron a besarse con pasión. Sus lenguas danzaban como si no hubiera mañana. En un feroz combate de dominación donde cada una trataba de someter a la otra. El semental masajeaba los flancos de la yegua haciéndola gemir de placer. Después de romper el beso para recobrar el aliento. La yegua empezó a lamer le cuello del semental para abajo. Hasta llegar a su erecto pene. La yegua se relamió el labio y sin previo aviso. Se jaló entero el erecto pene de su padre. Blade se sentía en el cielo por la ferocidad que su hija le chupaba el pene.

Blade: Oh si nena. Que bien lo haces hija.

La yegua dejó de lamer el pene y le responde con una sonrisa pervertida.

Luxiana: He estado más de once meses sin sexo. Me lo pienso cobrar con intereses papa.

Blade: Y yo te la devolveré con creces mi pequeña.

La yegua volvió a chupar el erecto pene del semental como si no hubiera mañana. Blade disfrutaba por la impresionante mamada de la yegua. El semental pudo aguantar hasta una hora hasta que finalmente eyaculó toda su esperma en la boca de su hija. Esta se lo tragó todo.

Luxiana: Mmmmm. Como echaba de menos tu delicioso semen papa.

Blade: Y aun hay más preciosa.

Luxiana: Lo estoy deseando.

Ahora Luxiana se tumbaba en la cama mientras su padre la besaba el cuello al mismo tiempo que masajeaba con su casco su flor. Luxiana sentía una gran excitación por ello.

Luxina: Papa...no pares por favor.

El semental bajó hasta la flor de su hija y comenzó a lamerlo con pasión. Luxiana emitió un gran gemido de placer al sentir la lengua de su padre en su flor.

Luxiana: Así...no pares.

Blade: Ni pienso hacerlo. Pienso saborear esta deliciosa flor tuya.

Y una y otra vez iba lamiendo la flor de Luxiana mientras la tenía bien agarrada de los flancos para aumentar la profundidad. La respiración de la yegua se volvía cada vez más agitada. Después de varios minutos. Las yegua se corrió en la cara del semental.

Blade: Delicioso. Ahora lo que sigue.

Luxiana: Por supuesto.

El semental se puso encima de la yegua. Blade colocaba su miembro sobre la flor de su hija mientras esta lo aferraba hacía ella con sus brazos y piernas.

Luxiana: Vamos papa. Lo estoy deseando.

Blade: Y yo también mi pequeña.

Y comenzaron con las embestidas salvajes. Blade iba embistiendo una y otra vez a la yegua mientras esta soltaba leves gritos de placer.

Luxiana: Si...si...siiiiii. Oh papa no pares. Como he deseado tener el erecto pene de mi padre dentro de mi.

Decía la yegua al sentir el erecto pene de su padre introduciéndose dentro de ella. El semental la sonrió.

Blade: Jejeje. Todo por mi hija.

Y aumentó las embestidas y aprovechando la posición para mordisquearle el cuello de su hija, haciendo que esta soltara leves gemidos de placer. Después de una hora de embestidas salvajes. Ambos siente que se van a venir.

Blade: Prepárate hija. Me voy a venir.

Luxiana: Y yo papa. Vamos papa. Haz que ambos nos vengamos a la vez.

Y de una ultima estocada. El semental eyaculó enormes cantidades de semen en el interior de su hija. Haciendo que esta gritara de puro placer. Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa.

Blade: ¿Quieres continuar Luxiana?

Luxiana: Por supuesto papa. Esta vez pienso ganarte en esto.

Dijo desafiante la yegua. Este se la devolvió.

Blade: Jejeje. Ya veremos quien gana este asalto.

Luxiana estaba de pie fuera de la cama mientras el semental se montaba encima de ella. Colocó su pene en su ano y la penetró de golpe haciendo gritar de placer a Luxiana.

Luxiana: Siiiiii...Oh si. También deseaba tener el erecto y enorme pene de mi padre dentro de mi ano.

Blade: Pues esto te va a encantar.

El semental la embestía salvajemente aumentando el placer se su hija. Luxiana estaba encantada de sentir el erecto pene de su padre introduciéndose dentro de su ano. El roce del enorme pene en sus paredes anales. Hacía que se excitar enormemente. Especialmente cuando el semental aprovechando la posición. La mordisqueaba la oreja para aumentar así la excitación.

Luxiana: Vamos papa...más fuerte. Mas fuerte. Follame. Follame. Como me encanta que me folles con ese enorme y erecto pene en mi culo.

Decía Luxiana al ser salvajemente penetrada por el erecto pene de su padre.

Blade: Bien fuerte te pienso follarte hija. En ese enorme y apretado culo de lo pienso meter.

Respondió el semental embistiéndola más fuerte todavía. Luxiana jadeaba de placer mientras sus piernas delanteras iban perdiendo fuerza e iba bajando poco a poco hasta el suelo. Sus cuerpos estaba ya sudorosos al estar ya varias horas de sexo salvaje.

Blade: Prepárate hija. Mi pene va a explotar.

Luxiana: Pues explota dentro de mi padre. Quiero sentir todo ese semen de semental salvaje que tienes.

Y de una ultima estocada. El pene del semental exploto llenando el interior de la yegua. Luxiana gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir todo el caliente semen introduciéndose en su interior. Los dos caen al suelo.

Luxiana: Oh papa. Como deseé tener todo ese caliente semen tuyo dentro de mi culo.

Decía Luxiana con una sonrisa mientras restos de semen caían de su ano. Su padre sonrío.

Blade: Aun tenemos todo el día ¿Seguimos?

Luxiana: Por supuesto. Quiero disfrutarlo al máximo.

Ahora Blade estaba tumbado sobre la cama con Luxiana encima de su pene. El semental la agarraba de los flanco mientras Luxiana iba cabalgando.

Luxiana: Oh si. Me encanta cabalgar sobre tu pene papa.

Comentaba Luxiana sin parar de subir y bajar sus flancos sobre el erecto pene de su padre. El semental comenzó a pegarla en los flancos con fuerza.

Blade: Niña mala. Te mereces unos azotes.

Decía el semental mientras la daba fuertes azotes en los flancos, haciendo que esta soltara gemidos de placer.

Luxiana: Si. Soy una niña mala papa. Castígame fuertemente.

Decía la yegua entre jadeos mientras era embestida y pegada en los flancos. Ambos lo disfrutaban al máximo. Después de otra hora. El semental eyaculó enormes cantidades de semen en el interior del útero de su hija. Provocando que esta soltara un enorme grito de placer y luego caer sobre él.

Blade: ¿Que hija? ¿Te rindes ya?

Luxiana: Para nada. Aun tengo ganas de más.

Blade: Jejeje. De acuerdo.

Continuara...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo hecho a petición de Eyedragon. Socio. Perdona el retraso, pero tenía de encargos que no veas.**

Eyedragon: Estaba en el SPA de Ponyville. Pero el semental estaba atado en una hamaca con una aparato en la boca. En ese momento entraron Lotus y Aloe. Ambas con trajes de Latex súper ajustados.

Lotus: Hola Eyedragon.

Aloe: ¿Listo para nuestro servicio especial?

Eyedragon no podía decir nada por el aparato en la boca. Estas sonrieron.

Lotus: Bien.

Aloe: Hora de divertirse.

Ambas se pusieron alrededor del kirin y empezaron a masturbar el pene de este.

Aloe: Ahora verás.

Lotus: Pensamos disfrutar de esto.

Después de un rato. El pene del kirin se puso ya erecto. Estas se relamieron los labios y comenzaron a lamerlo y chuparlo. Eyedragon sintió una gran excitación al sentir las lenguas de las yeguas en su pene. Durante varios minutos. Las dos yeguas no pararon de lamer el enorme palo del kirin. Finalmente el semental no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó grandes cantidades de esperma en las caras de las yeguas. Estas se lamieron la una a la otra, disfrutando de aquel delicioso esperma.

Lotus: Ahora llega la hora de la tortura.

Aloe: Ya lo creo.

Las dos yeguas pusieron una cinta de cuero en el todavía erecto pene del kirin y lo apretaron con fuerza. Haciendo que esta soltara un leve quejido de dolor.

Lotus: Hora de disfrutar.

La yegua se puso encima del kirin, colocando su plot en el miembro erecto del semental. Ahí comenzó a cabalgarlo.

Lotus: Oh si. Sin duda esto es maravilloso.

La yegua iba cabalgando una y otra vez sobre el erecto y apretado pene del kirin. Después de una hora. Eyedragon no pudo aguantar más y eyaculó enormes cantidades de semen en el interior de la yegua al cual esta soltó un gran grito de placer.

Lotus: Sin duda esperma caliente de verdad.

Aloe: Ahora mi turno.

Al igual que su hermana. Se montó encima del kirin y comenzó a cabalgarlo. Una y otra vez movía sus flancos de arriba abajo sobre el erecto pene del kirin. Finalmente Eyedragon volvió a correrse dentro de la yegua haciendo que al igual que su hermana. Gritara de placer.

Aloe: Oh si. Que placentero.

Lotus: Siguiente sesión.

Levantaron a Eyedragon y le ataron de los brazos por atrás. Lotus puso al kirin encima de de Aloe al cual esta estaba en posición de perrito.

Aloe: Ha ver que tal follas cielo.

El kirin comenzó a embestirla haciéndole que esta gimiera de placer. Lotus que estaba detrás de él. Le pegaba con un látigo cada vez que Eyedragon bajara el ritmo. Aloe lo estaba disfrutando.

Aloe: Ohhhhhh siiiii. Maravilloso. Mas fuerte, más fuerte.

Una y otra vez el semental la embestía mientras Lotus le daba con el látigo para que no bajara el ritmo. Después de varios minutos. El pene del kirin se corrió en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Aloe: Ohhhh siiii. Me encanta sentir todo ese caliente semen de kirin en mi interior.

Ahora ambas hermanas se intercambiaron de posición. Lotus iba a ser embestida por Eyedragon mientras Aloe le daba con el látigo. Lotus jadeaba de placer al ser embestida por el kirin.

Lotus: Más fuerte. Más fuerte.

Y al igual que con su hermana. Eyedragon volvió a correrse en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Lotus: Me encanta tener semen caliente en mi culo por la tarde.

Los tres estaban en el suelo. Eyedragon con una sonrisa abrazaba a las gemelas al cual estas también sonreían.

Lotus: ¿Te ha gustado el servicio Eyedragon?

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa al cual este se la devolvió.

Eyedragon: Ya lo creo preciosas.

**Espero que te haya gustado tu sección Eyedragon y espero tus comentarios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Volviendo con Blade y Luxiana. Ambos con sus cuerpos ya sudorosos y la cama ya empapada. Luxiana estaba acostada de lado mientras el semental detrás de ella y teniéndola agarrada en alto una de sus patas. La iba embistiéndola una y otra vez.

Luxiana: No pares. No pares. Oh papa. Sin duda eres toda una máquina de follar.

Comentaba su hija sin que su padre parase de embestirla. Este la respondió.

Blade: Por supuesto hija. Y tu está claro que tienes mis genes y los de tu madre. Eres toda una máquina de placer.

Rieron ambos mientras el semental la embestía con cada vez mayor fuerza. Blade gruñía de placer al sentir el ano de su hija aprisionando su pene mientras Luxiana jadeaba de placer al sentir el erecto pene de su padre rozando sus paredes anales. Después de otra hora. El semental siente que se viene de nuevo.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Ahí viene otra carga.

Luxiana: Pues adelante papa. Quiero sentirlo toda dentro de mí.

De una última estocada. El semental eyaculó otra gran cantidad de semen en el interior de su hija. Haciendo que esta gritara de placer.

Luxiana: Oh papa. Eres maravilloso follando.

Comentaba entre jadeos la yegua. Este la respondió.

Blade: Todo por mi hija.

Ambos se besaron.

Continuara...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo hecho a petición de "yoshiscord XIP 21" Un lector.**

**Sus OCs son los siguientes:**

**El primero es un pegaso angel, su crin y cola son azules, pelaje blanco, con alas de ángel y una aureola en su cabeza. Su cutie mark es una espada con alas y aureola con un brillo blanco. Su nombre es Angel White) **

**El segundo es un pegaso demonio , su crin y cola negras, pelaje rojo, con alas, cola y cuernos de demonio, su cutie mark de una espada con cuernos y alas de demonio con un brillo rojo. Su nombre es Devil Red**

**Ambos llevan tunica de color blanco y rojo**

White Angel y Devil Red estaban recostados en unas tumbonas del SPA de Ponyville. En ese momento oyeron unas voces.

Lotus: Hola chicos.

Aloe: ¿Listos para el servicio especial?

Dijeron seductoramente ambas yeguas. Al cual estas llevaban unas batas. Azul para Aloe y Rosa para Lotus. Estos las devolvieron la sonrisas.

White: Por supuesto.

Red: Eso dalo por seguro.

Aloe se subió en White al igual que Lotus encima de Red. Las dos sonreían sensualmente a ambos sementales. Ahí les quitaron las togas a ambos sementales. Una vez libres de ellos. Lotus y Aloe se desataron los nudos de sus batas y empezaron a quitárselo muy lentamente. Dejando libre sus bonitos cuerpos.

Red: Las dos tenéis lindos cuerpos.

White: Verdaderamente hermosas.

Ambas hermanas se rieron.

Lotus: Bien chicos.

Aloe: Hora de que disfrutéis.

Ambas yeguas bajaron hasta los miembros de ambos sementales y se dedicaron a masturbarlos. Después de unos minutos. Ambos miembros se ponen ya erectos.

Lotus: Si que las tenéis grandes.

Dijo la yegua relamiendo la lengua.

Aloe: Lo vamos a disfrutar.

Ambas yegua comenzaron a lamer ambos miembros. Los sementales se sintieron excitados al sentir las lenguas de ambas yeguas en sus miembros. Acto seguido se jalan enteros ambos miembros.

White: Así preciosas.

Red: Que mamada más sensacional dais las dos.

Decía ambos sementales al cual se sentían en el cielo al sentir los labios de ambas yeguas en sus penes erectos. Después de varios minutos. Ambos sienten que se van a venir.

White: Me vengo.

Red: Y yo.

Finalmente ambos sementales se vienen a la vez, llenando las bocas de ambas hermanas de su preciada esperma. Estas se lo tragan todo.

Lotus: Delicioso.

Aloe: Sin duda de calidad.

White: ¿Pasamos a la siguiente fase hermosas?

Aloe: Ya lo creemos que si.

Ambas yeguas se ponen encima de ambos sementales. Las dos hermanas colocan su flor en los grandes palos de ambos hermanos y ahí comenzaron a subirlo y bajarlo. Ambos hermanos las agarran de los flancos para aumentar la profundidad de las embestidas. Ahí los hermanos besaron apasionadamente a las hermanas mientras estas los correspondían. Durante las embestidas, ambas parejas seguían besándose con pasión y lujuria. Después de varios minutos. Ambos sementales se vienen a la vez llenado de esperma a ambas yeguas al cual estas rompen el beso y gritan de placer.

Aloe: Follais de miedo.

Red. Jejeje. Gracias.

White: ¿Seguimos?

Lotus: Por supuesto.

Lotus y Aloe se pusieron en posición 69. Ambas lamiendo la flor de la otra. Mientras White y Red detrás de su respectiva pareja. Introducen sus penes en los anos de ambas yeguas. Ambos hermanos se cogen del casco para no perder el equilibrio y comenzar a embestirlas. Ambas lo estaban disfrutando.

Aloe: Vamos chicos. Más fuerte.

Lotus: Folladnos más fuerte.

White: Bien fuerte os vamos a follar.

Red: En esos hermosos culos gemelos que tenéis os lo vamos a meter.

Ambos sementales las embestían con fuerza al igual que aumentaban el placer de ambas yeguas. Haciendo que estas jadearan de placer. Después de varios minutos. Ambas parejas siente que se van a venir.

White: Voy a llegar al orgasmos.

Red: Y yo.

Lotus: Y yo también.

Aloe: Vamos chicos. Que todos tengamos un orgasmo múltiple.

Finalmente ambos hermanos y hermanas. Tienen un enorme orgasmo. Los dos hermanos llenan de su semen el interior de los úteros de ambas hermanas haciendo que ambas griten a dúo.

Lotus: Siiiiii.

Aloe: Nos encanta tener todo ese semen caliente en nuestro interior.

White: Y a nosotros nos encanta llenaros.

Red: De semen esos hermosos culos que tenéis.

Ahora Lotus y Aloe se ponen de pie sobre sus patas traseras y apoyándose la una a la otra con sus cascos y su pecho. Acercando su cara a la otra. Ambos sementales detrás de ellas. Las agarran de los flancos. Colocan sus penes en los anos de estas y las penetran de golpe haciendo que ambas gimiera de placer.

Aloe: Oh siiiii.

Lotus: Hasta el fondo.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a embestirlas con fuerza. Una y otra vez iban metiendo y sacando sus miembros, haciendo que ambas yeguas gozaran de ser penetradas por detrás mientras tenían la lengua fuera y la vista perdida. Después de una hora. Ambos sementales siente que van a llegar al clímax.

Red: Mi pene va a explotar.

White: Y el mío también.

Aloe: Pues explotad dentro de nosotras.

Lotus: Queremos sentir todo ese caliente semen dentro de nosotras.

Finalmente ambos penes explotaron llenando de semen a ambas yeguas de tal magnitud que gran parte escapó fuera mientras ambas gritaban al unísono de puro placer. Ambas parejas estaban en el suelo. Ambas yeguas abrazaban a su respectivo semental mientras todos ellos sonreían.

Aloe: Valla chicos. Como se nota que sois hermanos. Nos distes caña por igual.

White: Ya ves hermosa.

Red: También se nota que las dos sois hermanas. Supisteis ponernos a cien.

Lotus: Es nuestra especialidad.

Y ambas parejas se rieron.

**Espero que te haya gustado tu sesión yoshiscord XIP 21. Espero tus comentarios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blade estaba sentado sobre el pie de la cama mientras Luxiana estaba sobre él cabalgando sobre su pene. Ambos cuerpos estaban ya bastante sudorosos y la cama estaba prácticamente empapada.

Luxiana: No pares. No pares. Follame más fuerte papa.

Decía entre jadeos la yegua rogando a su padre que no parase. Este no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Blade: Para nada hija. Tengo intención de follarte hasta que digas basta.

El semental aumentó las embestidas al igual que el placer de la yegua al cual esta ya miraba a la lejanía con la lengua.

Luxiana: Como me encanta tener sexo con un semental salvaje como tú.

Blade: Y a mi me encanta tener sexo con una yegua salvaje como tú. Y te pienso domar.

Luxiana: No si te domo yo a ti.

Decía retadora su hija. Este la devolvió el reto.

Blade: Con que esa tenemos ¿Eh? Ahora verás como trabaja tu padre.

El semental aumentó las embestidas llegando hasta el útero de la yegua haciendo que esta se excitara aun más. Su hija se aferró a su padre y ambos se besaron apasionadamente. Danzando sus lenguas en una pelea brutal mientras duraban sus embestidas. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un apéndice de terreno. Los dos deseaban ganar y ese aire competitivo les excitaba en enorme medida para continuar. Después de unos minutos ambos rompen el beso para recuperar el aliento. Una hora después. El semental siente que se va a venir.

Blade: Prepárate hija. Mi pene va a entrar en erupción.

Luxiana: Pues erupciona dentro de mi. Quiero sentir el caliente semen de mi padre dentro de mi.

Finalmente el pene del semental entre en erupción e inunda el útero de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos caen a la cama mientra se miran al uno al otro con una sonrisa.

Blade: ¿Que hija? ¿Ya estas domada?

Luxiana: Todavía no. Aun quiero más.

Blade: Jejejeje. Perfecto.

Continuara...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo hecho a petición de nickolas01.**

Altair iba a casa de Zecora por petición de la cebra. Finalmente llega a la cabaña y llama a la puerta.

Zecora: Adelante.

Nada más oír la voz. El semental entra en la choca y ve a la cebra junto a una olla y una mesa preparando pociones.

Altair: Hola Zecora. Creo que me llamaste.

Zecora: Razón tu tienes. Favor me hacer su la poción del caldero tu tomar.

Altair: ¿La poción del caldero?

Zecora: Si por favor.

El unicornio le hizo caso y se bebió la poción tragando una gran parte. Minutos después. Por alguna extraña razón. Tiene la necesidad de tumbarse en el suelo. Ahí notó que estaba paralizado.

Altair: ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que no me puedo mover?

Dijo el semental mirando a la zebra. Pero ahí nota que esta era envuelto en fuego verde revelando se Chrysalis en realidad.

Chrysalis: Digamos que ahora eres mi cena de amor.

Dijo la changeling con una sonrisa perversa.

Altair: Oh oh.

Chrysalis: Bien. Veamos cuanto amor puedo sacar de ti.

La reina se acercó al erecto pene del inmovilizado semental se dedicó a masturbar el pene del semental. Una vez que se puso erecto. Introdujo el erecto miembro en uno de los agujeros de su pata derecha y comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo excitando al semental. Sin quitar el casco todavía arrimó su lengua en ella. Su lengua iba enroscando alrededor del pene como una serpiente. Este se excitó enormemente al tener su pene aprisionado en la larga lengua de la reina. Ahí Chrysalis comenzó a jalarlo por completo.

La reina lo saboreaban como si un helado se tratara. Una y otra vez estaba succionando el erecto pene del inmovilizado semental. Después de varias succiones. El semental no pudo aguantar más y eyaculó su líquido en la boca de la reina. Esta se lo tragó todo.

Chrysalis: Tu amor es delicioso. aun puedo sacarte más.

Chrysalis se sentó encima del pene del inmovilizado semental mientras colocaba sus cascos en su pecho. Colocó su flor sobre el pene del semental y comenzó a cabalgarlo.

Chrysalis: Oh si. Este si que es un buen miembro. Le pienso disfrutar al máximo.

Una y otra vez iba cabalgando sobre el indefenso semental, al cual este no podía hacer otra cosa salvo excitarse enormemente al sentir su pene siento aprisionado por la flor de la reina al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a sudar. Finalmente después de varios minutos. El semental no pudo contenerse más y eyaculó de nuevo en el interior de la reina. Esta soltó un gran gemido de placer.

Chrysalis: Ohhhh siiiiii. Sin duda esto me da mucha energía.

Sin previo aviso. El semental se levantó y derribó a la reina contra el suelo inmovilizándola de sus cascos. Esta se sorprendió ante la acción de este.

Chrysalis: ¿Como te has podido levantar? La poción debería tardar tiempo en desaparecer.

Altair: Eso es debido a que esa poción de parálisis pierde efecto cuando el cuerpo de la victima suda por el cuerpo. Así es como me he recuperado antes.

La Reina no se esperaba eso. El semental la miró con una sonrisa y la besó apasionadamente. Esta se sorprendió un poco pero enseguida empezó ha corresponder el beso. Después de unos minutos rompen el beso para recuperar el aliento.

Chrysalis: Valla. Besas muy bien.

Altair: Gracias hermosa. Tu has abusado bastante de mí. Ahora me toca a mí abusar de ti.

Puso a la reina boca abajo en posición de perrito. Ahí la agarró de los flancos y la penetró de golpe en el ano a de la reina. Ocasionando que esta soltara un leve grito de placer.

Chrysalis: Siiiii. Ahí métemela. hasta el fondo.

Altair: Ahora verás lo que es follar.

El semental la embestía una y otra vez en el ano de la reina mientras esta gemía de placer.

Chrysalis: Así. Follame más fuerte. Más fuerte. Demuestra que el semental sabe como follar a la changeling.

Decía entre jadeos la reina. Este la respondió.

Altair: Y tú demuéstrame como sabe una changeling a que la folle un semental.

Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más fuertes como los jadeos de la reina. Chrysalis lo estaba disfrutando como nunca al sentir el erecto pene del semental introduciéndose en su ano una y otra vez. Después de una hora. El semental siente que va a llegar al clímax.

Altair: Voy a llegar al clímax.

Finalmente de una última estocada. Introdujo grandes cantidades de semen en el interior de la changeling haciendo que esta gritara de puro placer al sentir el caliente liquido introduciéndose en su interior. Los dos caen rendidos en el suelo de la choca.

Chrysalis: Valla. Estuviste increíble.

Altair: Me alegro de que te gustara.

Y los dos se dan un apasionado beso antes de marcharse del lugar.

**Aquí acaba tu sección nickolas01. Espero que te haya gustado y me dejes tus comentarios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Blade y Luxiana siguen con su sesión sexual. Ambos llevan horas de sexo salvaje con sus cuerpos y la cama completamente empapados. Pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ni un apéndice. Blade estaba tumbado sobre la cama con Luxiana encima de él besándolo. El semental la iba embistiéndola una y otra vez en la flor de la yegua mientras duraba el beso y la tenía fuertemente agarrada de los flancos para profundizar las penetraciones como los gemidos de la yegua. Después de varias embestidas. El semental finalmente se corren en el interior de la yegua al cual esta se separar del semental y esta gritara de puro placer.

Blade: ¿Que hermosa? ¿Abandonas?

Luxiana: Ni por asomo. Quiero disfrutarlo al máximo.

Blade y Luxiana seguían con su sesión. Ya pasaron varias horas y el sol ya estaba ocultándose. La yegua estaba apoyada de sus cascos en el cabecero de la cama con sus flancos en alto mientras el semental se los agarraba y la embestía con fiereza en su ano. Sus cuerpos estaba increíblemente empapados de sudor y sus crines hechas un desastre. La yegua gemía de placer por las fieras embestidas del semental.

Luxiana: Vamos papa. Quiero más.

Decía entre gemidos la yegua.

Blade: Por supuesto hija. Di que lo estas disfrutando. Dilo.

Demando el semental mientras la embestía salvajemente. Su hija le respondió.

Luxiana: Por supuesto papa. Estoy disfrutando como nunca.

Mientras la penetraba una y otra vez. El semental comenzó a darla fuertes azotes en los flancos.

Luxiana: Más fuerte. Pégame más fuerte en los flancos.

Decía la yegua con grandes gemidos de placer. El semental le responde.

Blade: Eres una niña mala. Como tu padre te tengo que castigar con unos fuerte azotes.

Decía el semental aumentando las embestidas y la fuerza de los azotes.

Luxiana: Si. Soy una chica mala. Pégame más fuerte.

Después de otra hora de salvajes embestida. El semental siente que se viene de nuevo.

Blade: Llegó al orgasmo.

Luxiana: Y yo papa.

Finalmente. El pene del semental volvió a explotar llenando de semen el interior del ano de su hija mientras esta gritaba de puro placer. Al final los dos caen sobre la cama. Los dos se miraron con un sonrisa.

Blade: ¿Asalto final?

Luxiana: Asalto final.

Blade volvió a embestir encima de su hija mientras esta lo tenía bien agarrado de su espalda para no dejarle escapar.

Luxiana: Mas fuete papa, mas fuerte. Follame más fuerte. Oh papa me encanta hacer el amor contigo..

Decía entre gemidos mientras el semental la embestía.

Blade: A mi también me encanta hacer el amor contigo hija.

Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más salvajes. Los dos querían que durase lo más posible. Pero después de casi dos horas. Ambos sientes que van a llegar al Clímax y emplena sus últimas fuerzas para llegar al final.

Ambos: Me vengo.

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Blade inundó a su hija de su preciada esperma mientras esta gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras era inundada por todo su interior. Los dos caen rendidos sobre la cama mientras que a Luxiana se le caen grandes cantidades de semen en sus dos intimidades.

Blade: ¿Que hija? ¿Contenta?

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa a su hija. Esta se la devolvió.

Luxiana: Si papa. Hoy fue sin duda maravilloso.

Y los dos se dan un beso. Luxiana se quedó profundamente dormida sobre el pecho de su padre.

Lujury: Se nota que os habéis divertido los dos.

Comentó Lujury enfrente de la puerta con una sonrisa.

Blade: Ya ves querida.

Lujury: Bueno querido. Me debes una a mí también. No me puedo quedar atrás de nuestra hija.

Blade: jejeje. Desde luego ¿Que te parece dentro de unos días? Ya que pronto será en aniversario de cuanto tu y yo tuvimos nuestro combate sexual.

Lujury: Me parece bien.

La yegua se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso. Luego besó a Holy Blade y los dejó a los dos solos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo hecho petición de mega 1234 y consentimiento de Maria Pony.**

Holy Blade estaba sentado sobre el sofá de la casa de Maria Pony con ella enfrente de él.

Blade: ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? Una vez hecho. No habrá vuelta atrás.

Maria: Por supuesto. Nunca ha estado tan seguro.

Respondió la pegaso con una gran sonrisa de seguridad.

Blade: Bien entonces. Empecemos.

El semental estaba esperando a la yegua sentado sobre la cama de esta. En ese momento ella entró. Llevaba un traje látex negro con medias negras luciéndola muy sexy. La yegua contenta. Saltó sobre el semental tumbándolo sobre la cama y ahí comenzaron a besarse. Los dos iban masajeando mutuamente sus cuerpos con sus cascos mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Después de un rato. Rompen el beso y la yegua se iba quitando el traje de látex muy lenta y provocativamente.

Finalmente desnuda salvo por las medias. La yegua se dirigió hacia el miembro del semental y ahí empezó a jalarlo del todo. El semental se sintió excitado por como lo hacía la yegua. Después de varios minutos. El semental se corrió en la boca de la yegua al cual esta se lo tragó todo. Esta miró sensualmente al semental y se montó encima de este. Ambos se cogieron de los cascos y comenzaron con las penetraciones.

Maria: Así. Métemela hasta el fondo.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos de placer mientras el semental aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa. Hasta el fondo.

Y aumentaron las embestidas. Después de varios minutos. El semental se reincorporó y con los cascos fuertemente agarrados de los flancos de la yegua, aumentó las penetraciones. La yegua apoyaba sus cascos en el pecho del semental mientras sentía el erecto pene del semental golpeando en su útero.

María: Vamos. No pares. Como me excitas.

Blade: A mí también me excitas preciosa.

Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más fuertes como los gemidos de placer de la yegua. Después de intensos minutos. El semental siente que se viene.

Blade: Me vengo.

María: Y yo. Vamos. Corretee dentro. Quiero que me dejes bien embarazada.

Rogaba entre gemidos la yegua.

Blade: Bien preñada te pienso dejar.

Y de una última embestida. El pene del semental vuelve a eyacular en el interior de la yegua al cual esta gritó de puro placer.

Maria: Grandioso.

Blade: Y aun queda aun más.

Maria Pony se puso a cuatro patas y el semental la montó encima. Ahí comenzó a embestirla en su ano haciendo que esta empezara a soltar leves gemidos de placer.

Maria: Vamos mi gran macho. Follame. Follame con ese gran pene de macho que tienes.

Blade: Mi dulce hembra. Ahora verás como folla el macho dominante cuando se aparea con la hembra.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas como el placer de la yegua. Sus cuerpos empezaron a sudar por el esfuerzo y la yegua empezaba a jadear de placer. El semental la mordía de vez en cuando la oreja de la yegua para aumentar así la excitación. Después de una hora. El semental siente que se viene de nuevo.

Blade: Mi pene va a explotar.

Maria: Pues explota dentro de mi. Inúndame de todo ese caliente semen de macho que tienes.

Finalmente de una última estocada. El pene del semental explotó en el interior de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara de puro placer.

Maria: Siiiiiii. Me encanta sentir todo ese caliente semen de semental que tienes.

Blade: Y a mi me encanta echar todo mi semen en ese hermoso culo de yegua que tienes.

Ahora María estaba tumbada en la cama mientras Blade encima de ella sujetándola de los cascos, la embestía una y otra vez.

María: No pares. Mi gran semental. hazme correr.

Blade: Por supuesto hermosa. Ahora verás lo que es correr.

El semental la follaba con mayor fuerza haciendo que Esta gimiera con mayor placer. Después de otra hora. El semental siente que se va a venir.

Blade: Me voy a correr.

Maria: Vamos mi gran semental salvaje. Corretee dentro y deja embarazada a la yegua.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos.

Blade: Mi dulce yegua. Prepárate para quedarte preñada del semental salvaje.

Y de un ultima estocada. El semental se corrió en el interior de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara de puro placer.

Maria: Maravilloso.

Blade: Me alegro de que lo disfrutaras.

Maria: Gracias por dejarme preñada y darme la oportunidad de tener un hijo.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa.

Y los dos se dan un apasionado beso.

En la ducha de la casa de Mega. Dark y Dana Blade estaba debajo del paso del agua mientras se besaban apasionadamente el uno al otro estando los dos apoyados sobre sus patas traseras. Después rompen el beso y la yegua baja hasta llegar al miembro del semental y comienza a lamerlo y chuparlo.

Dark: Así preciosa. No te detengas.

Decía el semental que se sentía en el cielo ante las impresionantes mamadas de la yegua. Después de unos minutos. El semental no puede contenerse más y eyacula en la boca de la yegua. Esta se lo tragó todo.

Dana: Delicioso.

Dark: ¿Lista para lo que sigue?

Dana accedió. El semental la acorralo contra la pared de la ducha y la elevó del suelo sujetándola de sus patas traseras. Ahí comenzaron las embestidas.

Dana: Así. No pares. Hazme el amor.

Dark: Por supuesto preciosa.

Y aumentó la profundidad de las embestidas como el placer de la yegua.

Dana: No pares. Bombea así mi culo.

Después de varios minutos. Ambos siente que se van a venir.

Ambos: Me vengo.

Y el semental eyaculó grandes cantidades de semen en el interior de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara de placer.

Dana: Como me encanta sentir todo tu caliente semen dentro de mi.

Dark: Pues esto te va encantar.

la yegua se apoyó de frente sobre la pared semitransparente de la ducha. El semental la tomó de los flancos y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza.

Dana: Así. Follame.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos.

Dark: Ya lo creo que lo haré. Me encanta follarte en ese hermoso y apretado culo que tienes.

Dana: Y a mí me encanta que me folles con ese enorme y erecto pene que tienes.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas como el placer de la yegua. Una y otra vez el semental bombeaba el apretado ano de la yegua al cual esta ya jadeaba de placer.

Dark: Mi pene va a explotar.

Dana: Pues explota dentro de mí. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Dark de una ultima estocada. Su pene explotó llenado de semen el interior de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara de puro placer al sentir el caliente semen del semental. Los dos caen rendidos sobre el suelo de la ducha.

Dana: Estuviste increíble.

Dark: Tu también preciosa. Ahora me siento mejor desde que me liberé de Meta.

Dana: Jejeje. Me alegro.

Y los dos se dieron un apasionado beso.

**Espero que os haya gustado vuestra sección mega 1234 y Maria Pony.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Historia a petición de silver spike 001. El me facilitó el argumento inicial.**

Han pasado meses y Pleasure Wish y Light Angel finalmente dieron a luz a sus retoños.

Los hijos de Pleasure y Mega son unos gemelos. El potro mayor en un medio incubo y blak de pelaje rojo con rayas negras, con alas de diablo y cuernos. Crin azul oscuro y ojos rojos. Su nombre es Flame Sky.

La potra menor es medio súcubo y blak de pelaje azul como su padre con rayas verdes, crin rubia, alas de pegaso y cola de diablesa. Su nombre es Love Wish.

La hija de Light Angel y Silver es una potra de crin y cola roja, piel blanca, ojos de dragón azul celeste y alas de dragón. Su nombre es Mizuki.

Los padres estaban orgullosos de sus retoños y pasaron tiempo con ellos. Silver por alguna razón no apareció en varios días. Se pasaba días enteros en el sótano del Sugar Cube Cornet. Desde fuera se podía oír ruidos de maquinaria y metal.

Lightning Ghost: Oye ¿Que creéis que pasa ahí abajo?

Shadow Night: Ni idea.

Shadow: ¿No sabes nada tú Pinkie?

Pinkie: No. La verdad es que hasta ahora no me ha dejado entrar.

Mega: Muy extraño.

Music: No se vosotros. Pero yo voy a echar un vistazo.

Istar: Estoy contigo hermana.

El grupo bajó hasta la puerta donde estaba Silver. Intentaron entrar pero la puerta no se abría. También notaron que no tenía pomo.

Shadow: No hay pomo.

L. Ghost: ¿Y como entramos?

Istar intentó usar su magia pero no funcionó.

Istar: Parece que hay una protección mágica en al puerta. No soy capaz de abrirla.

Shadow: Probemos a pedir ayuda a Holy Blade.

Music: Estoy de acuerdo. Su magia es lo bastante fuerte para romper la barrera.

El grupo decidió buscarle en su casa. Mientras este estaba ocupado con su hermana.

Dana: Vamos hermano. Más fuerte.

Imploraba la yegua tumbada en el suelo boca abajo mientras su hermano que estaba sobre ella, la embestía una y otra vez.

Blade: Claro Dana. Todo por mi querida hermana.

La embestía una y otra vez haciendo que su hermana gimiera de placer al sentir.

Dana: Oh si. Como me encanta tener sexo con mi hermano.

Blade: Y a mi me encanta tener sexo con mi hermana.

Las embestida aumentaron al igual que los gemidos de la yegua. Después de varios minutos. El pene del semental explotar inundando por completo a su hermana, al cual esta gritó de puro placer.

Dana: Desde luego hermano. Como me encanta que me folles.

Blade: Al igual que me encanta follarte a ti hermana.

Los dos se dieron un beso. En ese momento apareció Kasidi.

Kasidi: Amo Blade. Sus amigos quieren verle.

Blade: Enseguida voy. Me arreglo un momento y voy a verles.

Un minuto después. Blade completamente arreglado va a ver a sus amigos que vinieron a verle.

Blade: Hola chicos ¿Que os trae por aquí?

L. Ghost: Es sobre Silver.

Blade: ¿Que pasa con él?

Music: Lleva días confinado en el sótano y no sale para nada. Queríamos ir a verle pero la puerta parece estar sellado mágicamente.

Blade: Entiendo iré a echarle un vistazo.

Todo el mundo fue a la puerta. Holy Blade podía oír el ruido de maquinaria y metal mientras se acercaba. Cuando llegaron a la puerta. Blade pudo sentir la magia de la puerta.

Blade: Una poderosa protección mágica. Voy a ver si puedo abrirla.

Blade concentró su magia de su cuerno tratando de romper el hechizo. Al principio falló pero lo volvió a intentar. Finalmente logra romper el hechizo y el grupo podía entrar. Estos se sorprendieron por la inmensa maquinaria que había en ella.

Shadow Night: Carai. Esto es inmenso.

Music: Me preguntó que hará Silver aquí.

Blade: Creo que pronto lo averiguaremos.

Finalmente ven a Silver con un traje y mascara de protección. Parecía estar dando martillazos a algo. Cuando el grupo se acercó. Vieron que el pony dragón estaba haciendo una especie de mascara. Una parecida a Meta. Después de varios mantillazos. El pony dragón dio por finalizada su obra.

Silver: Bueno. Esto ya está.

Shadow: ¿Ya está que?

Silver se giró sorprendido al ver a sus amigos detrás de él.

Silver: ¿Como habéis entrado? Puse un protección muy fuerte.

Blade: Yo lo abrí. Me costó al principio pero pude abrirlo.

Silver: Ya veo. No me esperaba otra cosa.

Mega: ¿Que haces aquí? Llevas días sin salir.

Silver: Construyendo esto.

Dijo Silver mostrando una mascara como la de Metamorfo. Solo que esta es robótica.

Blade: ¿Estas haciendo una mascara como la de Meta?

Silver: Así es. Es para mi hija para cuando sea su primer cumpleaños. Tendrá más o menos las mismas habilidades que Meta aunque no sean tan potentes. Pero algo es algo.

Mega: Increíble.

Silver: La máscara de llama Alexander pero de momento está apagada hasta que mi hija le llegue su primer cumpleaños.

Blade: Interesante. Parece prometedor.

Silver: Si queremos detener a Meta. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Pero la máscara la hice para que proteja a mi hija.

Istar: Lo entendemos Silver. Tu hija debe ser tu principal preocupación.

Silver: Lo es.

Blade: Bueno socio. Has trabajado mucho. Ahora debes descansar y relajarte.

Silver: Si. Creo que tienes razón.

Todo el mundo salio de la tienda y se fueron a la Rosa Azul para relajarse y tener algo se sexo.

En casa de Liliana. La yegua no hacía otra cosa que mirarse su vientre con algo de preocupación. Maria Pony y Cotton Snowflake estaba con ella para animarla.

Cotton: Vamos amiga. No estés triste.

Maria: Aunque ese desgraciado de Meta te haya dejado embarazada. No es el fin del mundo.

Liliana con mucha pena. Las responde.

Liliana: En realidad. No fue Meta quien me dejó embarazada.

Aquellos sorprendió a sus amigas.

Maria: ¿Ah no?

Cotton: ¿Y quien fue?

Después de una pausa. Liliana las responde.

Liliana: Mi hermano Mena.

Ambas: ¿Queeee?

Cotton: Pero ¿Como es posible?

Liliana: Cuando Metamorfo me violaba. Envió a mi hermano Mena. Al príncipe me alegre. Pero me di cuenta de que estaba poseído por mi Meta. Y en el tiempo que estuve ahí. Me estuvo violando durante largas horas que al final me dejo embarazada.

**Nota autor: Mena es un OC creado por mega 1234.**

**Descripción según mega 1234:**

**Mena es un wuister es decir un alicornio con habilidades de los blancos.**

**Su pelaje es blanco con rayas verdes su crin es negro con rayas rojas y su cutie mark es de un meteorito blanco de ráfagas multicolor, el porta un chaleco blanco junto a un reloj negro**

Mientras me violaba. Yo pude hacerle reaccionar sobre nuestros recuerdos del pasado. Aquello lo liberó de su control y me sacó de allí. Mega nos encontró y nos llevó a la salida. Lo malo es que él sabe de que estoy embarazada de él y se siente tremendamente culpable de no solo haberme violado.

Sus amigas estuvieron calladas por largo rato pero al final la abrazan.

Maria: Tranquila amiga.

Cotton: Ya verás como pronto se os sanaran las heridas. Solo necesitáis tiempo y que os habléis mientras podáis.

Liliana finalmente sonrió y abrazó a las dos.

Liliana: Gracias amigas.

Mientras. En la dimensión donde estaba Meta. Este estaba en su trono planeando su próximo plan.

Meta: Creo que va siendo hora de que acabe con Blade y Silver. "Z".

Acto seguido apareció de las sombras una misteriosa figura equina encapuchada con una mascara en forma de ave.

Meta: Z. Quiero que vallas a la otra dimensión y vallas a las tierras de las cebras. Quiero que montes jaleo de tal forma que Celestia mande a Holy Blade y Silver allí. Cuando lleguen. Quiero que los mates a los dos ¿Entendido?

La misteriosa figura hizo un gesto de confirmación y se marchó.

Meta: Jejejeje. Esta vez será el fin de Holy Blade y de Silver. Aunque haya perdido la capacidad de ir a otra dimensiones. Puedo volver ha hacerlo con ayuda del Corazón de Cristal de aquí.

Comentaba Meta mientras se reía como un loco..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En casa de Blade. Holy Blade junto a su hija Luxiana y Lujury estaba viendo un poco la tele mientras Music Word cuidada a los niños. Kasidi estaba limpiando un poco por ahí hasta que Luxiana no pudo evitar preguntar a su padre.

Luxiana: Oye papa ¿Desde cuando conoces a Kasidi?

Blade: Bueno. Digamos que tuve un gran encuentro con ella.

Ante la respuesta. Kasidi se rió.

Kasidi: Si. Un gran encuentro.

Flashback.

En la Rosa Azul. Holy Blade estaba sentado en un sofá. Blood Night estaba con él.

Blood: Ya verás Blade. Te va a gustar la nueva chica que tengo en mi plantilla. Solo viene en sus ratos libres. Pero trabaja bien.

Blade: Eso espero preciosa. Tú nunca me decepcionas.

Blood dejo la habitación. En ese momento apareció por primera vez Kasidi. La yegua llevaba un traje de colegiala. Llevaba una camisa blanca atada con un nudo. Una falda tipo escocesa. Su crin estaba atada con dos coletas (Así está ella todo el tiempo). Unas medias negras y un tanga fino negro.

Kasidi: Hola. Soy Kasidi. Y soy la que va a darte placer.

Decía sensualmente la yegua con una sonrisa. El semental se la devolvió.

Blade: Eso espero preciosa.

La yegua se arrimó hacia una barra vertical que había por la habitación. Y comenzó ha realizar bailes eróticos. La yegua demostraba una enorme flexibilidad y movía muy provocativamente todo su cuerpo en especial sus bien formados flancos. Se agarraba a la barra con sus patas traseras y se quedaba boca abajo. Daba provocativas vueltas y se quedó apoyada en la barra con sus patas traseras en el suelo. El pene de Blade ya estaba enormemente erecto por la actuación de la yegua. Esta sonrió.

Kasidi. Se ve que te gusta lo que ves.

Blade: Ya lo creo preciosa.

Kasidi: ¿Te gustaría quitarme el tanga y probar mis labios inferiores guapo?

Blade: Desde luego que si.

Se acercó a la yegua y la fue quitando muy lentamente el tanga. Una vez libre de ello. Empezó a lamer la flor de esta haciendo que empezara a gemir.

Kasidi: Así. No pares.

Una y otra vez el semental iba lamiendo la deliciosa flor de la yegua hasta que al final esta se corrió en su cara.

Blade: Delicioso.

Kasidi: Y aun hay más.

La yegua empujo al semental al sillón y se acercó a su miembro erecto. Esta lo miró encantada.

Kasidi: La jefa tenía razón. Tu pene es verdaderamente enorme.

Blade: Si preciosa. Y es todo tuyo.

La yegua empezó a lamer lentamente el pene del semental al cual este se excitaba enormemente al toque de la lengua de la yegua.

Blade: Así nena. Lame bien mi pene.

Después de unos minutos. La yegua se jaló entero el pene del semental. Una y otra vez chupaba aquel erecto pene como si no hubiera mañana. Blade se sentía en el cielo mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

Blade: Muy bien preciosa. Sin duda sabes como chuparsela a un macho.

Después de varios minutos. El semental finalmente comenzó a eyacular en la boca de la yegua. Esta se lo tragó todo y con una sonrisa le dice.

Kasidi: Delicioso.

Blade: Jejeje. Me alegro de que te guste. Y ahora a montar.

Kasidi: Si.

La yegua se montó encima del semental que estaba sentado en el sofá. Los dos se besaron apasionadamente mientras Blade la masajeaba los flancos haciendo que esta gimiera levemente. Después rompen el beso y Kasidi se quitó la camisa de forma lenta y provocativa excitando al semental. Finalmente decide penetrarla en su flor haciendo que esta gimiera de placer. Kasidi rompe el beso con Blade y le dice.

Kasidi: Así. No pares. Follame bien en mi culo.

Blade: En ese hermoso culo te pienso follarte bien.

El semental la iba envistiéndola una y otra vez para disfrute de esta que no paraba de cabalgar sobre su pene. Durante una hora estuvieron así hasta que finalmente el semental volvió a eyacular en el interior de la yegua haciendo que soltara un gran grito de placer.

Kasidi: Maravilloso. Sin duda sabes como hacer correr a una yegua.

Blade: Y eso no es lo único preciosa.

Ahora. La yegua le dio la espalda y se sentó sobre el semental. Este comenzó a masajear la flor de la yegua con su casco mientras besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello haciéndola gemir levemente. Finalmente la agarra de sus patas traseras sosteniéndola en alto y comenzó a penetrarla una y otra vez. La yegua lo estaba disfrutando.

Kasidi: Así. Follame. Follame. Métemela hasta el fondo.

Blade: Dalo por hecho.

Las embestidas se volvieron mas fuertes. La yegua tenía la mirada perdida en el techo mientras jadeaba de puro placer. Después de una hora. Los cuerpos de ambos ya estaba sudorosos. El semental se corrió en el interior de la yegua haciendo que gritara de puro placer. La yegua giró su cabeza y besó al semental. Después de romper el beso el semental la comentar.

Blade: ¿Otro asalto?

Kasidi: Por supuesto.

Ahora la yegua se apoyaba sobre la barra vertical mientras movía provocativamente sus flancos. El semental no esperó ni un minuto más y se montó encima de ella agarrandola de la cintura y colocando su erecto pene en su ano. La penetró de golpe haciendo gritar de placer a la yegua.

Holy Blade la embestía con fuerza un y otra vez para placer de la yegua.

Blade: Nena. Como me encanta follarte en ese enorme y apretado culo que tienes.

Decía el semental al sentir su pene siendo aprisionado en el estrecho ano de la yegua.

Kasidi: Y a mí me encanta que me folles con ese enorme y erecto pene que tienes.

Decía entre jadeos la yegua al sentir en sus paredes anales. El enorme y erecto pene del semental abriéndose paso en su interior. Después de una larga sesión. El semental siente que va a llegar al clímax.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Mi pene va a explotar.

Kasidi: Pues explota dentro de mi. Infundamente de tu semen. Inúndame de tu amor.

Y después de una larga sesión. El pene del semental exploto en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar como nunca. Finalmente los dos se tumban en el suelo.

Kasidi: La jefa tenía razón...eres increíble con las yeguas.

Blade: Ya ves preciosa. Como yo no hay nadie.

Y los dos se dieron un beso.

Fin del Flashback.

Blade: Y así conocía a Kasidi.

Lujury: ¿Y como acabó siendo su sirvienta?

Blade: Bueno. Eso es debido a que ella trabajaba de sirvienta en otra casa. Pero su dueño apenas le pagaba nada y tenía que trabajar en la Rosa Azul. Yo le ofrecí más y al final acepto. Desde entonces es mi sirvienta, amante y para relajar a las visitas.

Kasidi: Ya lo creo.

Y todos se echaron a reír.

CAPITULOS MEGA

**Capítulo hecho por mega 1234**

Mega estaba sentado en un sofá, este parecía estar esperando Luxiana, ya que Luxiana pidió que fuera y que esperaba, el también se quedo mirando a kasidi que limpiaba la mesa del polvo. El miraba los increíbles flancos que poseía.

Mega: (carai, menudos flancos, con razón trabaja en el rosa azul).

Pensaba mientras miraba los flancos de la yegua, Kasidi noto la mirada penetrante a sus flancos y esta sonrío.

Kasidis: Se nota que te gustan mis flancos, verdad.

Decía mientras se volteaba hacia Mega.

Mega: Aaaaaaa, yo yo yo jejeje, tus flancos son impresionantes.

Kasidi: Me alegro y creo que debería quitarme algo de estrés de este trabajo y sabes como quitar estrés a una yegua.

Mega tira al suelo a Kasidi y la mira con lujuria y pasión Él la besa con pasión durante unos minutos, sus lenguas danzaron en una batalla feroz de dominación, después de unos minutos rompen el beso.

Kasidi: Valla Beso.

Mega: Bien, y ahora a probar tus labios inferiores.

Kasidis: Y yo tu miembro.

Ambos se ponen en posición 69 con Mega debajo y Kasidi encima, la yegua miro el miembro de del pegaso y esta se quedo embobada.

Kasidi: Valla, la tienes tan grande como el amo Blade, sin duda voy a disfrutarlo.

Y empieza a lamer el erecto pene de Mega provocando que el semental se excitara al sentir la húmeda lengua de la yegua lamiendo su miembro después de lamerlo Kasidi se lo jalo haciendo que el semental se sintiera en el cielo, Mega cogio con sus cascos los flancos de la yegua y empezó a lamer su flor provocando que la yegua gimiera de placer al sentir la lengua del semental en su flor, después de varias minutos la yegua se corre en la cara del semental al mismo tiempo que el semental se corrió en la boca de la yegua.

Kasidi: Delicioso. Tienes un semen delicioso.

Mega: Y tus jugos deliciosos.

Kasidis: ¿Seguimos?.

Pregunto con una mirada retadora.

Mega: Por supuesto.

Kasidi se tumbo en el suelo boca arriba mostrando su flor, el semental se acerco al tanga de la yegua y se lo quito lentamente, el con una mirada sensual la penetro de golpe.

Kasidis: Oh siiiiiiiiii, me encanta, házmelo mas fuerte, quiero sentir ese duro y erecto gran pene tullo en mi útero.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos.

Mega: Como desees.

Y aumenta las penetraciones al mismo tiempo el placer de la yegua al sentir el duro miembro del semental llegándola en su útero, después de varias envestidas el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Mega: Prepárate preciosa, mi pene va a explotar.

Kasidi: Pues explota dentro de mi, quiero sentir tu semen dentro de mi.

Decía entre gemidos, después de varias embestidas, el pene del semental exploto dentro de la yegua y antes de que gritara de placer Mega la beso y el grito de placer de la yegua fue ahogado por el semental, Mega separa sus labios de ella dejando finos hilos de salivas.

Kasidi: Fantástico, sin dudas me has dado mucho placer.

Mega: Gracias y ahora ¿Seguimos?.

Pregunto a la yegua que sonrío de manera sexi.

Kasidi: Por supuesto.

La yegua se puso boca abajo del suelo mostrando sus flancos.

Kasidi: ¿Listo para cabalgar a una hermosa yegua?

Pregunto al semental mientras movía provocativamente sus flancos.

Mega: Por supuesto.

la contestó y la penetra de golpe en su ano, haciendo que la yegua pegue un grito de placer puro.

Kasidi: Oh siiiiiiiiiii, me encanta cuando me penetran fuerte y salvajemente.

Dijo entre gemidos de placer y lujuria a lo cual le responde.

Mega: Y a mi me encanta penetrarte fuete y salvajemente.

Kasidi: Pues házmelo con mas fuerza.

Le contestó la yegua y el semental aumento las penetraciones haciendo que la yegua aumente aun mas el placer que sentía, el semental con sus cascos azotaba a la yegua a la cual pego chillidos de placer.

Kasidi: Me encanta cuando me pegan en mis flancos.

Mega: Y a mi me encanta pegarte en tus hermosos flancos.

Kasidi: Pues házmelo mas fuerte.

El semental aumenta las penetraciones y los azotes, la yegua sentía el enorme miembro que la penetraba en su ano y los azotes del semental, después de un rato el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Mega: Voy a llegar al orgasmo.

Kasidi: Y yo. Venga. Hagamos que tengamos un orgasmo múltiple.

Después de varias penetraciones ambos llegan al orgasmo haciendo que la yegua grite de placer máximo que se oyó por toda la mansión.

El semental bajo de la yegua y se puso en el suelo y la yegua con el abrazados mientras le salía semen de su intimidad.

Kasidi: Ha sido fantástico, sin duda eres un semental salvaje que sabe como saciar a un yegua.

Mega: Y tu sabes como dar caña a un semental.

Y ambos se dan un potente y ultimo beso.

Mega: Y si me disculpas tengo a otra yegua que me esta esperando.

Kasidis: Vale y si quieres volver para tener sexo conmigo no dudes en redímelo.

Mega: Lo tomare en cuenta.

Dijo mientras se levanta del suelo y se va volando, Kasidi se levanta y se pone el tanga.

Kasidi: Bueno a trabajar.

Comentaba esta y de la puerta entra entran Luxiana, Lujury y Dana Blade.

Luxiana: Hola Kasidi ¿Has visto a Mega por algún lado?.

Kasidis: Si estuvo aquí pero me divertí un poco con el jejejejejejeje.

Dana: ¿Y sabes donde esta?

Kasidis: Si, se fue volando.

Lujury: Oh Valla, con lo que me apetecía tener una sesión con el.

Luxiana: Lo mismo digo pero podremos divertirnos con cierta pony.

Las tres yeguas centran su mirada en Kasidi.

Lujury: Kasidi.

Kasidi: ¿Si?

Dana: Súbete a esa mesa de ahí.

Dijo señalando la mesa.

Kasidi: Vale.

Y se sube en la mesa.

Luxiana: Vale. Ahora desnúdate mientras haces un baile sexual.

Dana: Como lo haces en la Rosa Azul ante los machos.

Kasidi: entendido.

La yegua hacia un baile sexual y mientras lo hacia se quitaba lentamente la ropa- Cuando Kasidi estaba desnuda las tres sonrieron.

Luxiana: Y ahora ponte a cuatro patas.

Kasidi: Como ordene.

Y la yegua se puso a cuatro patas en el suelo.

Luxiana: Bien.

Luxiana se acerca a Kasidi y lame con pasión la flor de la yegua mientras con Lujury le lame el ano con pasión y Dana se quedo tumbada mientras que Kasidi le lamia su flor.

Kasidi:(Oooooo adoro de verdad mi trabajo).

Pensó mientras las tres yeguas le daban placer

En una casa, se encontraba la pegaso Music Word atada en la cama con sus cuatro patas separadas y en ese momento se le acerca Mega.

Mega: Hola Music ¿Lista para que nos divirtamos un poco?

Esta le responde.

Music: Por supuesto Mega, perdí la apuesta con Pleusure y debes darme caña.

Mega se pone encima de Music y la besa con pasión, con su casco masturbaba las partes intimas de la yegua, después de un rato, los dos rompen el beso.

Mega: Desde luego besas de Maravilla.

Music: Gracias ¿Quieres probar mis labios inferiores?

Pregunto a la yegua con una mirada sensual.

Mega: Eso ni se pregunta.

El semental lamió el cuello de la yegua y después sus ubres, provocando que se excite. Después el semental bajo hasta su flor y la lamió con pasión haciendo que la yegua gimiera de placer.

Music: Sii, eso lame bien mi flor.

Decía entre gemidos mientra sentía la lengua del pegaso entre sus intimidades.

Luego. Mega se acerco a la cara de Music y la beso y mientras la besaba la penetraba salvajemente mientra que Music emitía grandes gemidos de placer que fueron ahogados por los labios de Mega, ella disfrutaba de que la besara y la penetrara y sentía que el miembro de Mega se acercaba a su útero y después de unas oras el semental sentía que se le iba a venir el separa sus labios de ella y le dice.

Mega: Prepárate preciosa. Mi pene va explotar.

Music: Pues explota dentro de mi.

Le contestó. Mega la besa y después de una hora de embestidas el semental exploto dentro la yegua al cual pego un grito de placer ahogado por el beso, Mega separo sus labios de ella a la cual tenia una sonrisa sensual.

Music: Desde luego sabes dar un buen beso mientras me penetran.

Mega: Y a mi me gusta besarte y penetrarte.

Music: ¿Siguiente ronda?

Pregunto en tono seductor.

Mega: Por supuesto.

Maria ahora estaba atada boca abajo de la cama mostrando sus flancos.

Mega se acerca al ano de la yegua y empezó a lamerlo con pasión provocando que la yegua se excite al sentir la lengua del semental en su ano.

Maria: Eso, Sigue así, lame bien mi culo.

Decía entre gemidos, después de un rato Mega deja de lamer el ano de la yegua, y este la monta metiendo su pene en su ano haciendo que Music gritara de placer.

Music: Siiiii, siiiiiiii, siiiii, métemela mas al fondo. Mete ese gran, erecto y largo pene que tienes.

Decía entre gemidos de placer.

Mega: Por supuesto te la meteré en ese gran y apretado culo que tienes.

la contestó y aumentó las penetraciones al mismo tiempo el placer de la yegua al sentir tal pene en su útero, después de varias embestidas el semental siente que se va a correr.

Mega: Prepárate preciosa. Mi pene va a explotar.

Music. Pues explota dentro de mi.

Después de una ultima estocada el semental se corrió inundando a la yegua a la cual grito de placer.

Music: ooooooooh siiiiii, me encanta tu semen, es tan calentito.

Mega: Me alegro que te guste ¿ultimo asalto?

Music: Si, quiero resistir hasta el final.

Ahora Mega estaba atado boca arriba, Music le da la espalda y ella coloca su ano en el miembro de Mega lentamente y cuando iba por la mitad el semental la penetro de golpe haciendo que la yegua gritara de placer máximo.

Music: Oh, Mega que pene mas grande tienes.

Mega: Es para que me la chupes mejor y te folle mejor y tienes un buen culo.

Music: Es para que me la agarres mejor y me folles mejor.

Respondió entre gemidos, el semental la embestía cada vez mas y después de varias envestidas el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Mega: Prepárate, mi pene va a explotar.

Music: Pues explota dentro de mi, quiero sentir ese semen de Blak en mi interior.

Después de unas cuantas horas, el semental exploto dentro la yegua a la cual pego un grito de placer.

Music desato a Mega y ella se quedo tumbada en el pecho del semental al cual tenia su ano echando semen de Mega y ambos tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Music: Ha sido increíble.

Dijo con cansancio.

Mega: Jejejeje y ahora creo que ya as pagado tu apuesta.

Music: Si.

Y ambos se dan un potente beso y Music se quedo dormida, el se va de la cama y la dejo dormir y se fue volando.

fin

En la rosa azul.

Blood estaba en una mesa con unos papeles cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Blood: Adelante.

De la puerta entro Mega con una sonrisa.

Blood: Hola Mega ¿Que te trae por aquí?

Mega: Vengo por información.

Blood: ¿Que clase de información?

Mega: Sobre las esfera elementales.

Blood al igual que Mega sonrió con eso.

Blood: ¿Cuanta información quieres?

Mega: Sobre que son y su significado.

Blood: Vale. Pero no te saldrá gratis y tendrás que pagarme como Holy me paga.

La dijo la pony vampira mientras se quitaba algunos botones de la chaqueta y se pone sobre la mesa.

Mega se pone encima de ella y la besa mientras le quitaba la blusa y después masajeaba sus flancos, provocando gemidos de placer, después de un rato rompen el beso.

Blood: Desde luego besas bien.

Mega: Y tu también preciosa. Y ahora a divertirnos un poco.

Le respondió el pegaso y tumba a Blood sobre la mesa y empieza a penetrarla salvajemente y con sus cascos masajeando sus ubres, la yegua gemía de placer al sentir el duro miembro del semental penetrándola salvajemente.

Blood: Oh siiiii sigue así.

Decía entre gemidos.

Mega: ¿Que me puedes contar sobre las esfera elementales=

Blood: Chupame las ubres y penétrame mas fuerte y te digo que son.

El semental chupo y lamió las ubres de Blod y la penetro aun mas fuerte (No me preguntéis como lo hacen. Cosa de mega 1234) y Blood mientras la embestía y le dice.

Blood: Bien, las esferas elementales son esferas con poderes de los elementos, por ejemplo electricidad es una esfera de color amarillo y si uno la coje automáticamente le dará el poder del elemento que guarde la esfera pero las esferas solo aparecen si derrotas a una guardián de un elemento.

Contaba entre gemidos de placer.

Mega: mMmm, interesante.

Respondió mientras lame las ubres de Blood, después de una hora de embestidas el semental se corre inundando a la yegua que grito de placer.

Blood: Oh siiiiii, y no se te ocurra irte, aun quiero mas sexo.

Mega: Pues claro que voy a dar mas sexo.

Blood se pone en posición de perrito, Mega entendió el mensaje y la penetra fuertemente en el ano.

Blood: Oh siiiii, metemela ahí, hasta el fondo.

Dijo con lujuria.

Mega: ¿Y que pasaría si alguien consiguiera todas las esferas elementales?

Blood: Para eso debes penetrarme mas hondo y darme azotes en mi culo.

La respondió y el semental le dio azotes y aumento las penetraciones, la yegua estaba ya en el cielo de tantas penetraciones en su ano.

Blood: fácil, si lo usa para el bien no ocurrirá nada pero para el mal creara una onda que mataría a todos.

Mega: ¿Y algún modo de que puede conseguir esas esferas?

Blood: Desgraciadamente no puedes, solo un guardián o un titán puede tocar las esferas.

Al decir eso el semental le molesto eso a tal punto que la penetro a mas profundidad y aumento los azotes.

Mega: Maldita sea. Si Metamorfo consigue esas esferas será el fin.

Dijo frustrado y aumenta las penetraciones y los azotes.

Blood: Oh siii sigue asi.

Imploro la yegua.

Mega: Si yo no puedo alguien lo puede kacer.

Y todavía aumenta las penetraciones y los azote gracias a que sin querer el con cada penetración que le daba a la yegua recibía una pequeña descarga eléctrica que profundizaba las penetraciones, y con cada azote recibía otra descarga eléctrica que lo hacia con mas fuerza.

Mega: Ese desgraciado violo a Lutiana y a Pleusure, nadie se mete con mi amigos y mucho menos con mi familia y se sale de rositas.

La penetraba con mucha fuerza al igual que con los azotes, la yegua tenia la vista ultra perdida y después de una hora el semental se corre como nunca y hizo que la yegua gritara de placer máximo, finalmente la yegua callo a la mesa mientra le caían cantidades industriales de semen y sus flancos estaban al rojo vivo.

Blood: Ha sido fantástico, si Holy y tu me follabais a sin seria el mejor polvo de mi vida.

Mega: Gracias por la información.

La yegua con las fuerza que le quedan le dice.

Blood: De nada y si quieres información no dudes en pedírmelo y si quieres sexo con migo lo mismo.

Dijo la yegua y el semental se va dejando a la yegua agotada.

En una casa. se encontraba Mega andando por el pasillos, al parecer Pinkie tenia algo que decirle, el ando asta que entro en una habitación, en ella había una tarta grande de fresa, el miro la gran tarta.

Mega: Valla tarta, ¿pero por que la habra preparado?

Se pregunto y de la nada Pinki salio de la tarta llevando con sigo un traje de conejito de Play pony negro con un tanga negro y Grito.

Pinkie: Sorpresa, Mega.

Aquello casi mata a Mega del susto.

Mega: Pinkie, casi me matas del susto ¿Y por que has hecho eso?

Pinkie con una sonrisa le tira al suelo.

Pinkie: Sencillo, regalarte mi regalo para tu cumpleaños.

Mega: Pinkie, mi cumpleaños paso hace meses.

Pinkie: jejejeje, ya lo se tontito y no pude regalarte nada, considera esto como un regalo de cumpleaños.

Mega: Pues bien.

Pinkie: Jejejeje y ahora a regalarte mi regalo.

Dijo esto la yegua y Pinkie pasa su lengua por los músculos del semental hasta llegar al miembro del pegaso, ella los masturbo durante un rato haciendo que Mega se excitara, después de un rato el pene de Mega se puso erecto, ella sonrío al ver el tamaño del miembro del semental.

Pinkie: Sin duda la tiene grande, jejejejeje me voy a divertir mucho.

La yegua lame el miembro del semental, provocando que este se excite al sentir la lengua de la yegua lamiendo su miembro, después cuando llego a la punta la yegua se lo jalo y empezó a chuparlo con furia haciendo que el semental se sienta en el cielo.

Mega: Sigue asi.

Decía mientras la yegua le succionaba el miembro del semental, después de varias succiones impresionantes el semental se corre en la boca de la yegua que se lo trago todo.

Pinkie: Mmmmm, me encanta tu semen, es tan delicioso.

Mega: Pues aun tengo mas para ti.

Pinkie: Pues dame mas.

Pinkie se quita el tanga lentamente y se pone encima de Mega colocando su flor lentamente sobre su pene y cuando estaba por la mitad el semental la penetra de golpe haciendo que la yegua grite de placer.

Pinkie: Siii, házmelo mas fuerte.

Imploró la yegua que izo que el semental aumentara las embestidas al igual que el placer de la yegua, después unos cuantos minutos el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Mega: Voy ha llegar al clímax.

Pinkie: Y yo, venga haz que tengamos un orgasmo múltiple.

Y después de una ultima estocada el semental llegó al orgasmo haciendo que la yegua gritara de placer.

Pinkie: Ohhhh que placer.

Mega: jejejeje, ¿siguiente ronda?

Pregunto a Pinkie

Pinkie: Por supuesto.

Le respondió y Pinkie se tumba boca abajo del suelo mostrando sus flancos, el semental metió de una sola vez en su ano haciendo que la yegua gritara de placer.

Pinkie: Ohhhhhhh, siiiiiiiiii me encanta que me la metan por mi culo.

Decía entre gemidos.

Mega: Y a mi me encanta metértela por tu culo.

Y aumenta las penetraciones al mismo tiempo el placer de la yegua al sentir tal palo en su ano, después de unas horas de embestidas el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Mega: Me vengo.

Pinkie: Pues hazlo dentro de mi.

Decía entre gemidos, después de varias embestidas el semental exploto dentro de la yegua al cual grito de placer, ella se quedo tumba en el pecho del semental con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Pinkie: Maravilloso, desde luego con el semen que me diste tengo para alimentar a la familia de Apllejack.

Mega: Me alegro.

Pinkie: Feliz cumpleaños retrasado Mega

Y ambos se dan un potente y ultimo beso.

en ese momento Pinkie se quedo dormida, Mega la dejo en el suelo dormida y se fue volando.

Mega estaba en una casa sentado en un sofá, hay estaban Nébula y eclipse, ambas se miraban desafiantes.

Nébula: Y bien Mega ¿Cual de las dos es la mejor para ser follada?, ¿Yo?.

Eclipse: ¿O yo?.

Decían ambas, las dos eran muy competitivas en el tema del sexo y querían demostrar quien era la mejor.

Mega: Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo.

Dijo con una sonrisa.

Un par de minutos después. Mega estaba tumbado en la cama mientras Nébula le chupaba el miembro y Eclipse poniendo su ano en la cara del semental y este lo lamió.

Eclipse excitada: Eso. Chupa bien mi ano.

Decía excitándose aun mas al sentir la lengua del semental en su ano, después de unos minutos el miembro del semental eyaculo dentro de la yegua al cual se lo trago todo.

Ahora intercambiaron posiciones. Ahora era Nébula que tenia su ano en la cara del semental que quien lo lamia y Eclipse era quien le chupaba el pene del semental.

Eclipse excitada: Oh si. Lame bien mi apretado ano.

Dijo mientras el semental le lamia el ano, después de unos minutos el semental se corre en la boca de la yegua que lo saboreo y lo trago todo.

Ahora Eclipse estaba tumbada mientras Nébula la besaba y masajeabas sus ubres y Mega penetraba en su flor, la yegua estaba gimiendo de placer.

Eclipse: Oh siiiii, sigue asi, mas fuerte.

Mega: Eso esta echo.

Le respondió el pegaso y aumenta las penetraciones al mismo tiempo que el placer de la yegua, después de unos minutos el semental se corre inundado a la yegua que pego un grito de placer.

Ahora Nébula era la que se tumbaba y Eclipse la besaba y masajeabas sus ubres y Mega penetraba en su flor, la yegua estaba gimiendo de placer.

Nebula: Mas fuerte. Vamos. Más fuerte.

Mega: Lo haré sin duda.

Finalmente el semental eyaculó su preciada esperma en el interior de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara de placer.

Nebula: Oh siiiii. Me encanta sentir todo ese semen caliente dentro de mi.

Ahora las dos se acostaba de lado sobre la cama. Cada una enfrente de la otra acercando sus respectivas flores. Ahí Mega introdujo su miembro entre las dos y empezó a meterla y sacarla.

Nebula: Así Mega. No pares.

Eclipse: Nos encanta sentir el roce de tu pene en nuestra feminidad.

Una y otra Mega seguía a su ritmo. Aumentando el placer de ambas yeguas. Después de varios minutos. Volvió a correrse entre las dos.

Los tres acaban tumbados sobre la cama con Mega abrazando a la dos al igual que estas abrazan a este cada una por su lado.

Eclipse: Y bien Mega.

Nebula: ¿Quien lo hace mejor?

Mega con una sonrisa las dice.

Mega: Sinceramente. Empatadas.

Eclipse: En tal caso ¿Lo compartimos?

Nebula: ¿Por que no?

Y los tres se rien.

**Fin de las historias de mega 1234**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Quienes les interese que les escriba una historia. Que me lo hagan sabes a trabes de mi correo.**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capitulo hecho a petición de "princesa de la noche 1".**

Shining volvía a la habitación de la casa de Twilight después de una larga sesión de duro entrenamiento. Su hermana estaba en ella.

Twilight: Día agotador ¿No Shining?

Armor: Desde luego hermana.

Twilight notó el cuerpo sudoroso de su hermano.

Twilight: ¿Quieres que te seque hermano?

Amor: La verdad te lo agradecería.

Twilight con una toalla iba secando a su hermano que estaba sentado sobre la cama. En ese momento pudo captar el olor a sudor emanando del cuerpo de su hermano y eso la excitaba. Con cada parte que secaba. La yegua se sintió cada vez más excitada.

Twilight: Valla hermano. Tienes un buen cuerpo.

Armor: Jeje. Gracias hermana.

Twilight iba pasando la toalla hasta llegar a la entrepierna del semental. Este se quejó un poco.

Armor: Hey ¿Que haces?

Twilight no respondió. Ella iba pasando con la toalla el miembro del semental. Shining se sintió excitado por el toque de la toalla en su parte intima.

Armor: Twilight...para.

Pero la yegua no le hizo caso. Siguió con lo suyo hasta que el miembro del semental abandonó su funda. Esta lo miró con interés.

Twilight: Valla hermano. Sin duda la tienes grande.

Armor: Cadence...me dijo lo mismo...en nuestra primera vez.

En ese momento Twilight hizo algo que Shining jamás se esperaría de su propia hermana. la yegua comenzó a lamer el miembro de su hermano.

Armor: Twilight...para...por favor...

Decía Shining tratando de convencer a su hermana pero esta siguió con lo suyo.

Twilight: Lo siento hermano pero...me excitas enormemente.

Armor pensaba en querer para a su hermana. Pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. El semental se sintió enormemente excitado por como su hermana le lamía su miembro. Al final dejó hacer su hermana que le siguiera lamiendo su miembro una y otra vez.

Armor: Así hermanita. No pares.

La yegua lamía una y otra vez su erecto miembro. Al final se lo jaló todo de una vez. Aquello hizo excitar enormemente al semental al sentir la impresionante mamada de la yegua. El semental agarró la cabeza de su hermana para que no dejara de chuparle el miembro. Después de unos minutos. El semental no aguantó más y eyaculó su esperma en la boca de la yegua. Esta se lo tragó todo.

Shining: Valla hermano. Tu semen es delicioso.

Decía la yegua con una sonrisa.

Armor: Si. Cadence me dijo lo mismo la primera vez que se tragó mi esperma.

Ahora Twilight recuesta su hermano sobre la cama y esta sensualmente se pone encima de él apoyando sus cascos en su pecho.

Twilight: ¿Listo para la acción querido hermano?

Armor: Por supuesto querida hermana.

La yegua introdujo el erecto pene en su flor y ahí comenzó a cabalgarlo. Shining la agarró de los flancos y comenzó a ir a ritmo de las caderas de su hermana.

Twilight: Así Shining no pares. Follame. Follame. Folla a tu hermana.

Decía Twilight entre gemidos. En la mente de Shining sabía que quería parar pero su cuerpo deseaba seguir follando a su hermana. Al final acabo siguiendo el juego.

Armor: Bien voy a follarte hermana. Como lo hago con Cadence.

Una y otra vez siguió el juego entre los dos hermanos. Sin que su hermano parase de embestirla. Twilight se acercó a su hermano y comenzó a besarlo. Su hermano correspondió el beso mientras la seguía embistiendo. Sus lenguas danzaban la una con la otra con verdadera pasión. Finalmente rompen el beso y Shining siente que se viene de nuevo.

Armor: Me vengo de nuevo.

Twilight: Y yo.

Y ambos se vinieron de nuevo con Twilight emitiendo un gran grito de placer y extendiendo sus alas a su máxima extensión al sentir el caliente semen de su hermano en su interior. Los dos caen desplomados sobre la cama. Ambos se miran a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Twilight: Valla Shining. Eres increíble en la cama.

Armor: Gracias. Cadence dijo lo mismo la primera vez.

Twilight: Ahora me gustaría que me lo hicieras por detrás.

Armor: Será un placer hermana.

Twilight se tumbo sobre la cama en posición de perrito mientras Shining se pone encima de ella colocando su erecto pene en el ano de su hermana. Ahí la penetró de golpe haciendo que esta soltara un gran gemido de placer.

Twilight: Ohhhhh...Shining.

Gimió Twilight al ser penetrada por su hermano. Este comenzó a embestirla una y otra vez.

Twilight: Mas fuerte hermano. Mas fuerte. Follame en mi culo.

Decía Twilight entre gemidos.

Armor: Bien lo haré. Tienes un culo tan apretado como Cadence.

Twilight: Pues dame más caña.

El semental aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas al igual que el placer de la yegua. Ambos hermanos lo estaban disfrutando como nunca. Durante aproximadamente una hora duró su larga sesión hasta que Shining sentía que se iba a venir.

Armor: Twilight...mi pene va a explotar.

Twilight: Pues explota dentro de mi. Inúndame de todo tu caliente semen hermano.

Armor: Como quieras hermana.

Finalmente el pene del semental explotó inundando el ano de su hermana de grandes cantidades de semen. Ambos hermanos caen recostados sobre la cama.

Twilight: Valla hermano. Estuviste increíble.

Armor: Gracias hermana. Cadence me dijo lo dijo.

Ambos hermanos se dan un ultimo beso y se echan a dormir abrazados el uno del otro.

Holy Blade estaba sobre el sofá de una casa de una nueva OC femenina. La yegua en cuestión. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a Holy Blade muy "íntimamente".

**La OC de princesa de la noche 1 se llama Dreamer, es una yegua unicornio con pelaje color blanco, crin de color negro y ojos verdes. Su cutie mark es un tintero con una pluma.**

Dreamer: Hola Holy Blade. Encantada de conocerte. Y me parece que tu "amigo", también se alegra de conocerme.

Dijo seductoramente la yegua con un traje de conejita negra de Play Boy y unas medias. Nada más verla. El pene del semental se puso ya erecto.

Blade: Lo mismo digo preciosa. Sin duda eres hermosa.

La yegua sonrió levemente por el cumplido del semental.

Dreamer: ¿Listo para darme algo de acción?

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa

La yegua se sentó encima del semental y comenzaron a besarse con pasión. El semental comenzó a masajear los flancos de la yegua haciendo que esta gimiera de puro placer. Poco a poco el semental iba quitando el disfraz de conejita a la yegua al mismo tiempo que iba besando cada parte desnuda que iba dejando al descubierto. La yegua gemía por ello.

Dreamer: Así. No pares.

Finalmente la yegua queda libre del disfraz de conejita quedando solo las medias.

Blade: ¿Lista para la acción?

Dreamer: Por supuesto.

La yegua se apoyó de frente sobre el sofá mostrando sus flancos. El semental se acercó a su flor y comenzó a lamerlo una y otra vez haciendo que la yegua se estremeciera de placer.

Dreamer: Oh si Blade. Chupame bien mi culo.

Blade: Tienes una flor deliciosa.

Le respondió el semental mientras la agarraba de los flancos para profundizar las lamidas. Después de varios minutos. La yegua se corrió en la cara del semental. Este lo saboreó todo.

Blade: Delicioso.

Dreamer: Ahora me toca a mi probar tu atributo.

Dijo la yegua recostando al semental en el suelo. Se acercó a su pene erecto y se relamió la lengua al verlo.

Dreamer: Oh si. Lo pienso disfrutar con eso.

Ahí comenzó a lamerlo y chuparlo haciendo que el semental lo disfrutara.

Blade: Así nena. Chupamela bien.

La yegua dejó de chupar el pene por un momento y le respondió.

Dreamer: Me encanta los sementales que tiene un buen pene para chupar.

Y volvió a chuparle el pene. Este le respondió.

Blade: Y a mí me encanta las yeguas que saben como chuparle el pene a un semental.

Una y otra vez la yegua iba succionando el erecto pene del semental. Sin lugar a dudas la yegua estaba disfrutando de poder saborear aquel gran palo. Después de varios minutos. El semental siente que se va a venir.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Mi pene se viene en breve.

Y finalmente eyaculó su líquido en la boca de la yegua. Esta se lo tragó todo al cual lo saboreó todo.

Dreamer: Mmmm. Delicioso.

Blade: Ahora comienza el juego de las penetraciones.

Dreamer: Completamente de acuerdo.

Con el semental todavía tumbado. La yegua le da la espalda y coloca su flor sobre el pene del semental. Poco a poco la va penetrando, cuando llegó a la mitad. La penetró de golpe haciendo que esta soltara un gran gemido de placer.

Dremaer: Siiiii. Métemela hasta el fondo.

Blade: Eso está hecho.

Y así comenzaron con las penetraciones. La yegua subía y bajaba sus flancos mientras el semental seguía el movimiento con sus penetraciones. Ambos disfrutaban al máximo de ello. La yegua estaba encantada de sentir aquel erecto pene en sus paredes vaginales mientras el semental le encantaba penetrarla en aquel hermoso culo.

Blade: Nena. Me encanta tu hermoso culo. Da gusto follarte en él.

Decía el semental mientras la penetraba con mayor profundidad.

Dreamer: Y a mi encanta tu enorme y erecto pene. Me encanta que me folles con el.

Blade: Me voy a venir preciosa.

Dremaer: Y yo.

Y de una última estocada. Los dos tienes un gran orgasmo múltiple con Blade gruñendo por eyacular y Dreamer gritando de placer al sentir inundándose su interior.

Blade: ¿Que preciosa? ¿Los disfrutas?

Dreamer: Por supuesto.

Blade: En tal caso siguiente asalto.

Dreamer acostada de lado y Blade detrás de ella agarrando en alto una de sus patas. Comenzó a embestirla en su ano.

Dreamer: Vamos Blade. Follame. Follame como el semental salvaje que eres.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos. El semental la responde.

Blade: Bien pienso follarte a una hermosa yegua salvaje como tu.

Y aumentó las embestidas como el placer de la yegua. Sus cuerpos comenzaban ya a sudar por el esfuerzo sexual de ambos. El semental lamía y besaba el cuello de la yegua aumentando así la excitación de ambos. Después de una hora. El semental siente que se viene de nuevo.

Blade: Me voy a venir de nuevo.

Dreamer: Pues vente dentro de mi. Quiero sentir de nuevo ese caliente semen tuyo.

Y de una última embestida. El semental se corrió en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Blade: ¿Que preciosa? ¿Lista para otro round?

Dreamer: Por supuesto.

Ahora los dos metidos en la cama con las sabanas cubriendo la mitad de sus cuerpos. La yegua tumbada boca arriba con el semental encima de ella la penetraba salvajemente mientras la tenía sujeta de los cascos.

Dreamer: Más fuerte. Mas fuerte. Hazme el amor. Haz que me corra.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos. El semental con una sonrisa le responde.

Blade: Eres una chica mala. Te voy a castigar.

Y aumentaron las penetraciones al igual que el placer de la yegua. Sus embestidas eran salvajes y sus cuerpos sudorosos empapaban por completo las sabanas. La respiración de ambos se volvía cada vez más agitada.

Dreamer: Vamos Blade. Mi semental salvaje. Haz que me corra.

Blade: Ya lo creo que lo haré mi yegua salvaje. Mi pene va a explotar.

Dreamer: Pues explota dentro de mi. Échame todo ese caliente semen dentro de mi.

Blade: Dalo por hecho.

Después de varias embestidas. El semental de una última estocada prácticamente llenó a la yegua se su caliente semen. Haciendo que Dreamer gritara con todas sus fuerza al sentir el caliente líquido del semental introduciéndose en su interior. Los dos caen rendidos sobre la cama.

Dreamer: Eso...ha sido...increíble.

Blade: Me alegro que lo disfrutaras preciosa.

Y ambos se dan un apasionado beso antes de irse a dormir.

**Espero que te haya gustado tu capítulo princesa de la noche 1. Espero tus comentarios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo hecho a petición de cartman6x61**

Sus OCs son los siguientes.

**Primero el dúo nuclear. Ambos de pelaje verde oscuro con crin y cola verde nuclear y los ojos verdes brillantes. Urania la yegua tiene una cutie mark del símbolo femenino con el símbolo nuclear dentro del circulo. Plutonio su hermano tiene una cutie mark parecida pero con el símbolo macho.**

**Segundo el dúo eléctrico. Ambos de pelaje verde con crin y cola amarilla eléctrica y ojos amarillos. Chispa la yegua. Tiene una cutie mark de dos rayos entrecruzándose. Trueno el macho. Tiene la de una nueve con una rayo.**

Ambas parejas querían tener toda una noche de diversión. El dúo nuclear usó los poderes del escritos para que su radiactividad no afectara a sus parejas y así tener sexo seguro.

Urania: ¿Listos para la diversión chicos?

Dijo la yegua de forma seductora mientras llevaba una provocativas medias negras mientras Chispa llevaba una amarillas. Ambos machos sentados en camas separadas con sus penes ya erectos las responde.

Trueno: Por supuesto.

Plutonio: Pensamos daros caña durante toda la noche.

Chispa: Pues ha verlo.

Chispa fue con Plutonio y Urania con Trueno. Se acercaron a los penes erectos de ambos sementales y comenzaron a lamerlos. Aquello excito a ambos sementales.

Trueno. Así.

Plutonio: Lo hacéis muy bien.

Ambas yeguas repasaban cada parte de los erectos miembros de ambos sementales. Finalmente se lo jalan enteros. Ambos machos se miran el uno al otro mientras sonreían.

Trueno: Desde luego. Tu hermana sabe chupar muy bien.

Plutonio: Jejeje. La tuya también.

Durante varios minutos ambas yeguas siguieron chupando ambos penes hasta que los sementales no pudieron contenerse más y eyacularon sus líquidos en la boca de ambas yeguas al cual estas se lo tragaron.

Ambas: Delicioso.

Ahora ambas yeguas se ponen enfrente de ellos mostrando sus flancos. Estos captan el mensaje y se montan encima de ellas penetrándolas en sus traseros.

Urania: Así chicos.

Chispa: Folladnos bien.

Ambos sementales obedecieron y las embestían una y otra vez. Las yeguas se miraron la una a la otra con una sonrisa.

Urania: Tu hermano sabe follar bien.

Chispa: Gracias. El tuyo también lo hace bien.

Ambas yegua gozaban de ser embestidas por aquellos salvajes sementales. Una y otra vez eran penetradas en su interior por aquellos erectos penes. Después de una hora. Ambos sementales sentían que se iban a venir.

Trueno: Me vengo.

Plutonio: Y yo.

Finalmente ambos sementales se vinieron a la vez llenando de semen el interior de ambas yeguas haciéndolas gritar de placer.

Urania: Oh si.

Chispa: Nos encanta sentir todo ese preciado semen de semental.

Ahora las dos yeguas se recostaron en el suelo y ambos sementales la sujetaban de sus patas traseras en alto. Ahí comenzaron a penetrarlas en sus respectivas flores. Durante varios minutos. Los sementales las estuvieron embistiéndolas una y otra vez. Haciendo que ambas yeguas gozaran de verdad hasta tal punto que sus miradas se perdían en el techo y la lengua prácticamente fuera. Después de varias embestidas. Ambos sementales se ponen encima de ellas y las besan con pasión. Estas los agarran de la cabeza y de la espalda para no dejarles escapar. Las dos parejas no querían parar por nada. Querían que aquello durase el máximo tiempo posible. Después de una hora. Ambos sementales llegan al clímax llenado por completo a ambas yeguas cuyos gritos fueron silenciados por el beso de ambos sementales. Ambas parejas quedan recostadas sobre la cama.

Urania: Increíble.

Chispa: Salvaje diría yo.

Plutonio: Desde luego.

Trueno: Habría que repetirlo alguna vez.

Y ambas parejas se ríen.

Trueno estaba en una piscina esperando a alguien. llevaba un traje de baño azul. En ese momento apareció nada más y nada menos que Blueball. La pegaso eléctrica de los Shadow Bolts. La yegua portaba un bikini negro muy provocativo.

Blue: Hola guapo ¿Listo para el voltio?

Trueno: Por supuesto preciosa. Demos algo de voltaje a esto.

Respondió el semental con una sonrisa. la yegua se puso encima de este y comenzaron a besarse el uno al otro. La yegua masajeaba el miembro del pegaso por encima del bañador de este mientras el semental metía el casco bajo el bikini de la yegua. Mientras lo hacían. algunas chipas eléctricas salían de sus crines. Finalmente rompen el beso.

Blue: Ahora veamos lo que tienes aquí debajo.

Dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba el traje de baño. Dejando libre su erecto pene. Esta sonrió al verlo.

Blue: Hora de probar el pene eléctrico.

La yegua metió la cabeza bajo el agua y comenzó a chuparle el pene al semental. Este comenzó a gozarlo.

Trueno: Así preciosa. No pares.

La yegua siguió chupando una y otra vez el erecto pene del semental. Después de varios minutos. El semental eyaculó su liquido en la boca de la yegua al mismo tiempo que una gran chispa eléctrica surgió de su crin electrificando el agua. La yegua sacó la cabeza del agua tragando todo el semen del semental.

Blue: Delicioso y electrizante.

El semental con una sonrisa. Le quita la parte superior del bikini al igual que la parte inferior. Todo eso besando y mordiendo el cuello de la yegua haciéndola gemir de placer.

Blue: Sigue así. No pares.

Después de desnudar completamente a la yegua. La hace sentarse encima de él dándole la espalda. La agarra de la cintura y comenzó a penetrarla.

Blue: Asíiii. Hasta el fondo.

Gemía la yegua al sentir el roce del erecto pene del semental en su interior. Ahí comenzó a penetrarla con mayor fuerza.

Trueno: Por supuesto preciosa.

Respondió el semental mientras la embestía una y otra vez. Haciendo que la yegua se sintiera como si un rayo la estuviera cargando desde dentro. Una y otra vez el semental la embestía al mismo tiempo que besaba y mordisqueaba su cuello y oreja para aumentar la excitación de la yegua.

Blue: No pares por favor. Follame. Dame más voltaje.

Trueno: Ya creo que lo haré. Da gusto follarte en ese hermoso culo eléctrico que tienes.

Blue: Y a mi me encanta que me follen con ese gran pene eléctrico que tú tienes.

Finalmente. Ambos llegan al orgasmo y el semental se corrió en el interior de la yegua, haciéndola gritar de placer al mismo tiempo que ambos sueltan una poderosa descarga eléctrica conjunta y electrifican el agua.

Blue: Electrizarte.

Trueno: Desde luego.

Ahora la yegua se ponía de pie apoyando sus cascos delanteros en el borde de la piscina.

Blue: ¿Otra ronda?

Dijo seductoramente la pegaso.

Trueno: Por supuesto.

El semental la volvió a agarrarla de la cintura y la penetró de golpe en el ano de la yegua. Haciéndola gritar como nunca.

Blue: Siiiii...siiiii...siiiii. Follame. Follame con ese enorme y erecto pene que tienes. Dame más carga.

Gritaba la yegua de placer mientras eras embestidas una y otra vez en su no por el salvaje semental.

Trueno: Bien pienso follarte. En ese hermoso y apretado culo que tienes.

Respondió el semental mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Después de una hora. El semental siente que su pene va a explotar.

Trueno: Me vengo de nuevo.

Blue: Pues hazlo querido.

Y de una última embestidas. El pene del semental finalmente explota. Llenando el interior de la yegua de su preciada carga y ambos sueltan un enorme trueno que surge del agua. Los dos agotados se recuestan sobre la bañera. La yegua con una sonrisa abraza al semental.

Blue: Sin duda supiste darme voltaje.

Trueno: Ya vez. La electricidad es lo Mio.

Y ambos se dan un beso.

**Ahora es el turno de Mi OC con otra OC de Cartman6x61.**

**Descripción según Cartman6x61**

**Nombre: Crazy Axe**

**Tipo de pony pegaso**

**Color de pelaje verde y crin rojo y bien largo y alborotado**

**Color de ojos bien negro**

**Cutie mark de un gran hacha de doble filo junto una corona de princesa**

**Características especiales: una cicatriz que le cruza por toda su cara de manera diagonal, cuando sonríe le falta un diente y chica dominante de muy pocas palabras y algo loca y siempre llevando un gran hacha de doble filo**

En un pueblo guerrero. Una yegua llamada Crazy Axe parecía estar de mal humor.

Axe: Pero vamos a ver ¿Es que no hay un solo macho que me pueda darme placer?

Gritaba frustrada la yegua vestida con un traje de piel y agitando su hacha ante varios sementales que estaban en el suelo con pinta de estar agotados.

Axe: Está claro que ninguno de estos me sirve.

En ese momento su vista se centra en un recién llegado.

Blade: Parece que me he desviado del camino de vuelta.

Decía el alicornio mirando el poblado. Le extrañó ver a varios machos tendidos en el suelo y a varias yeguas escondidas en sus casas. Aquello le pareció muy extraño.

Blade: Pero ¿Que pasa aquí?

Acto seguido la pegaso se acercó rápidamente hacia el y le preguntó bruscamente.

Axe: Tu.

Blade: ¿Si?

Axe: ¿Sabes tener sexo en al cama?

Ante esa pregunta. El semental la respondió tranquilamente.

Blade: Ya lo creo que si preciosa.

Axe: ¿Y sabes dar placer a una yegua?

Blade: Sin lugar a dudas hermosa.

Ante la respuesta. La yegua le dijo o mas bien le ordeno.

Axe: Bien. Ven a mi casa y dame placer.

Blade: Dalo por hecho.

Y ambos se fueron a casa de Axe. Los machos y hembra miraron al quien podría ser su nueva victima.

Semental: Pobre. No sabe lo que le espera.

Más tarde en la casa de Axe. La yegua tumba violentamente al semental sobre su cama.

Blade: Valla. Se nota que eres ruda. Jejeje. Me gusta.

Axe: Cállate.

Gritó enfadada la yegua al cual se dedicó a masturbar el pene del semental hasta que lo tubo ya erecto. Ahí se lo jaló todo de una vez excitando al semental.

Blade: Valla. Sigue así nena. Sin duda lo haces muy bien.

Una y otra vez. La yegua iba chupando el erecto pene del semental hasta que varios minutos después. El semental eyaculó su esperma en la boca de la yegua al cual esta se lo tragó todo.

Axe: Bien. De momento parece que estas bien. Veamos como me la metes.

La yegua se quitó el traje de piel. Cosa que excitó al semental ya que la veía atractiva con ese traje y verla quitárselo le encantó. Una vez libre de la prenda. La yegua pegó un tremendo salto encima del semental metiendo de una sola vez el erecto pene del semental sobre su flor. Los dos se sujetaban de los cascos y comenzaron las embestidas.

Axe: Oh si. Vamos. Follame.

Blade: Dalo por hecho.

Una y otra vez el semental la iba embistiéndola hasta que un momento este hizo girar a la yegua. Poniéndose este encima de este.

Blade: Lo siento mi pony guerrera. Pero en ese tipo de cosas me gusta ser el dominante.

Comentó el semental embistiéndola una y otra vez. La yegua no parecía de acuerdo.

Axe: De eso nada.

La yegua volvió a girar poniéndose esta encima de este.

Axe: Como guerrera bárbara que soy. Ningún macho me domina. Yo soy la que domina.

Respondió la yegua mientras cabalgaba sobre el erecto pene del semental.

Blade: De eso nada preciosa. No me llaman la bestia indomable por nada.

Una y otra vez daban vueltas sobre la cama sin parar las embestidas. Ambos querían someter al otro. Al final los dos reincorporados. Tenían lo que sería sexo bárbaro. La yegua lo tenía agarrado de los hombros mientras el semental hacía lo propio con su cintura y la penetraba una y otra vez hasta llegar a su útero.

Blade: Ríndete preciosa. Ninguna yegua se me resiste.

Dijo desafiante el semental. Esta se negó en redondo.

Axe: De eso nada. Ningún macho me domina a mí. La gran Crazy Axe la bárbara.

Y las embestidas salvajes duraron por largo rato. Ninguno de los dos quería retroceder ni un apéndice. Sus cuerpos empezaban a sudar por la fuerte competición. Después de varias horas. Ambos sientes que llegan al orgasmo.

Blade: Me vengo.

Axe: Y yo.

Y ambos llegaron al orgasmos. La yegua gritó de placer al sentir el caliente líquido introduciéndose en el interior de su útero.

Axe: Valla. Eso ha sido increíble.

Dijo la yegua con una sonrisa al cual esta se la devolvió.

Blade: Ya vez ¿Te rindes ya preciosa?

Axe sonrío por primera vez desde que empezó y le respondió.

Axe: Ni mucho menos. Eres el primer macho que logra hacerme sentir bien de verdad. Quiero aprovechar esto la máximo.

Blade: Jejeje. Me alegro oír eso. No todos los días tienes sexo con una yegua bárbara.

Ahora Axe se ponía a cuatro patas y el semental la agarró de los flancos. Ahí comenzó a embestirla con fuerza.

Axe: Así. Mas fuerte. Follame más fuerte.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos.

Blade: Ya lo creo que lo haré. En tu hermoso y bárbaro culo te pienso follar.

Respondió el semental aumentando las embestidas.

Axe: Si...siiii...siiii. Hacia tiempo que ningún macho me hacía sentir tan bien. Sin duda sabes follar como un bárbaro.

Decía la yegua al cual lo estaba gozando como nunca. El semental la abrazó de la cintura y la lamió el cuello aumentando así la excitación. Finalmente el pene del semental explota llenando de semen el interior de la yegua al cual esta gritó de puro placer y los dos se recuestan sobre la cama.

Blade: ¿Que preciosa? ¿Otra ronda?

La yegua con una sonrisa le dice.

Axe: Por supuesto.

El semental hace sentar a la yegua en una mesa enfrente de él. Este coloca su miembro en la flor de esta mientras Axe la agarra de los hombros al igual que este la agarra de los flancos. Ahí comenzaron de nuevo las embestidas. La yegua jadeaba de placer mientras tenía la lengua fuera. Una y otra el semental la embestía mientras sus cuerpos estaban ya cubiertos de sudor. La sesión salvaje fue bastante larga. Los dos se besaban apasionadamente mientras sus lenguas tenían una lucha salvaje de dominación. Después de una hora. El semental siente que se viene de nuevo.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Ahí viene otra carga bárbara.

Axe: Pues hazlo dentro de mí. Demuéstrame que sabes hacerlo como un bárbaro.

Finalmente el semental eyaculó grandes cantidades de semen en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer. La yegua agotada. Se recuesta en la mesa.

Axe: Sin duda. Ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida.

Blade: Me alegro de que te gustara.

El semental elevó a la yegua hasta su cama y la dejó allí.

Blade: Ahora me tengo que ir. Hasta la proxima.

Axe: Hasta la próxima.

Se despidieron ambos con un beso y el semental se marcho. Cuando Holy Blade salio de la casa. Los habitantes de la aldea no se lo podían creer. Un semental logró agotar y satisfacer a la salvaje de Crazy Axe.

**Aquí acaba tu parte Cartman6x61. Espero que te haya gustado y espero tus comentarios.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo hecho a petición de SonicSpike852.**

**Su OC es el siguiente. Thunder Fire. Un kirin. Color azul oscuro y crin verde, ojos verdes, alas de dragón. Lleva una chaqueta naranja con correar tipo vendas en las patas.**

**Su otro OC es de un amigo suyo que me pidió que lo metiera también. Su nombre es Cutting Fire. Es Como el de Thunder Fire solo que con pelaje azul claro, cola y crin verde oscuro.**

**Ambos Ocs son hermanos y no tiene cutie mark**

En la Rosa Azul. Holy Blade acompañaba a los hermanos Kirin Thunder Fire y Cutting Fire.

Blade: Bien chicos. Como nuevos. Mi amiga Blood Night preparó una buena sesión para ambos (para ello he tenido que pagarla con sexo de cuatro horas).

Thunder: Gracias Holy Blade.

Cutting: Desde luego.

Blade: De nada socios. Y ahora entrar en la habitación. Ahí os esperan dos chicas muy especiales para pasarlo en grande.

Thunder: Lo estoy deseando.

Cutting: Y yo.

Ambos hermanos entran y lo primero que ven es una gran habitación que parece ser la de una princesa. Lo que más les sorprende. Es ver a las princesa Celestia y Luna. Ambas con batas transparentes y lencerías sexy (dorada para Celestia y azul para Luna). Acostadas en camas separadas y posturas muy sexys.

Celestia: Hola chicos.

Luna: Os estábamos esperando.

Dijeron seductoramente ambas hermanas. Ambos kirin no se podían creerlo. Iban a tener sexo con las princesas de Equestria.

Celestia: ¿Listos para darnos placer a ambas?

Thunder: Ya lo creo que si.

Thunder se puso encima de Celestia como Cutting encima de Luna. Ahí comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Sin romper el beso y fuertemente abrazados ambas parejas. Dieron vueltas y más vueltas. Finalmente ambas parejas rompen el beso con un ligero hilo de saliva unidas. Ahora ambas se ponen en posición 69. Ahí ambas princesas comenzaron a lamer los miembros erectos de ambos kirin mientras estos lamían sus vaginas. Sin duda lo estaban disfrutando de darse placer mutuo.

Celestia: Ahí chicos.

Luna: No paréis.

Y siguieron con su juego. Sin querer parar por nada. Ambas parejas saboreaban los atributos de cada uno. Finalmente los cuatro se corren a la vez. Ahora ambas yeguas se tumban sobre la cama en posición de perrito.

Luna: ¿Listos para montarnos?

Celestia: Ha ver que tal lo hacéis.

Decían seductoramente ambas princesas mientras movían provocativamente sus caderas.

Thunder: Eso está hecho.

Cutting: Ahora veréis como unos kirin como nosotros se monta a dos hermosa yeguas.

Los dos hermanos se colocaron sus cascos en los flancos de ambas hermanas y comenzaron a penetrarlas en los anos de ambas. Provocando que ambas comenzaran a gozar.

Celestia: Así chicos.

Luna: Demostrad como unos kirin como vosotros saben como follar a unas yeguas como nosotras.

Decía entre jadeos ambas mientras eran fuertemente embestidas por ambos kirin.

Thunder: Eso está hecho.

Cutting: Sin lugar a dudas.

Y aumentaron la profundidad de las embestidas como el placer de ambas hermanas. Ambas estaba en éxtasis mientras iban perdiendo las fuerzas en sus patas delanteras. Después de varios minutos. Ambos hermanos sienten que llegan al orgasmo.

Thunder: Me voy a correr.

Cutting: Y yo.

Y finalmente ambos llegan al clímax. Llenando el interior de ambas yeguas de su preciada esperma y haciéndola gritar de placer. Después de descansar un poco. Los dos hermanos se tumban sobre la cama y ambas princesas se pusieron encima de sus miembros y comenzaron a cabalgar sobre ellos mientras estos las agarraban de los flancos para aumentar las penetraciones.

Celestia: Así chicos.

Luna: Hasta el fondo.

Ambos hermanos aumentaron las penetraciones como el placer de las yeguas. Sus cuerpos ya estaban sudorosos por el esfuerzo sexual. Unos minutos después. Los dos hermanos jalaron ambas hermanas sobre ellos y aprovechando la posición. Giraron sobre la cama intercambiando su posición con las dos hermanas. Ahora ambas estaba debajo de ellos y comenzaron de nuevo con las embestidas.

Lunas: Vamos chicos.

Celestia: Hacednos el amor.

Ambos hermanos las embestían sin piedad haciendo que ambas yeguas lo disfrutaran al máximo. Ambas yeguas jadeaba por cada embestida y finalmente después de un rato. Ambos kirin llegan al clímax.

Thunder: Me voy correr.

Cutting: Y yo.

Celestia y Luna agarraron fuertemente a los dos hermanos para no dejarles escapar.

Celesita: Pues hacedlo dentro de nosotras.

Luna: Echad todo vuestro caliente semen dentro de nosotras.

Finalmente ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo llenando el interior de ambas princesas. Haciendo que ambas gritaran de puro placer al sentir el caliente semen de ambos en su interior. Las dos parejas se tumban en la cama completamente agotados.

Celestia: Impresionante.

Luna: Los dos lo habéis hecho muy bien.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron.

Thunder: De nada preciosas.

Gutting: Para eso estamos.

**Espero que tu amigo y tu os haya gustado el capitulo SonicSpike852.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**En esta parte usaré OCs de mega 1234**

En una sesión fotográfica. Estaba Holy Blade junto con varias hembras. Photo Finish estaba allí para hacer las fotos con una gran cámara.

Photo: Muchas gracias por venir. Precisamente necesitaba material para mis obras.

Blade: De nada señorita Photo Finish.

**la primera OC será Demona.**

**Peinado igual que Rainbow y cola de Applejack. **

**Ella es una vampiric de pelaje negro como la noche de rayas blancas como la luna crin rojo sangre, ojos azules, y cutie mark de tres gotas de sangre y en la gota del medio tiene un fuego oscuro, porta unas gafas gris, junto una chaqueta informal gris, y dos brazaletes en sus cascos delanteros de color rojo, ella tiene una ubres igual de grandes que de Lutiana y un culo muy provocativo, ella es una pony bat que significa que es vampiric que es un tipo de vampiro que no le afecta la luz del sol se pueden reflejar en un espejos, pueden comer ajo y son se alimenta con su sed en el color por ejemplo si ella clava con su colmillo una fresa el color es absorbido por su colmillo también con la ropa rojo todo lo que sea de color rojo ella es bisexual y adora pasar horas con sementales y yeguas.**

Photo: Bien. Primer tema. Sesión salvaje.

El fondo era de una zona similar a la sabana africana. Holy Blade con un traje de piel sintética estaba sobre un manto de hojas junto con Demona que llevaba otro traje similar.

El semental a su lado. Comenzó a besar y masajear el cuerpo de la yegua haciéndola gemir de placer. Pasó el casco debajo del traje de la yegua hasta masajear su flor haciéndola gemir más fuerte. Ahí el semental comenzó a besarla con verdadera pasión. Photo Finish no paraba de hacer fotos.

Photo: Magnifica. Se puede captar la esencia. Cuando el macho alpha se aparea con la hembra para asegurar así su descendencia.

Los dos seguían besándose sin parar mientras con sus cascos. Se quitaban mutuamente los trajes de piel sintética hasta quedar finalmente desnudos. Rompen el beso siendo unidos únicamente por un ligero hilo de saliva. El semental se dirigió hacia la flor de la yegua y comenzó a lamerlo con autentica pasión.

Demona: Así. No pares. Lame bien mi flor.

Decía entre gemidos la yegua mientras sentía el tacto de la lengua del semental introduciéndose más y más en su interior. Después de un rato. La yegua finalmente se corrió en su cara. Este lo saboreó todo. Luego. Decidió que era hora de probar las enormes ubres de la yegua. Primero los masajeó por un rato, apretándolas y estrujándolas una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que enterraba su cara en ellas. Haciendo que la yegua se excitara enormemente. Ahí pasó a lamer los ya erectos pezones de las ubres de esta. Una y otra vez iba pasando su lengua en aquellas maravillosas ubres hasta que finalmente empezaron a soltar leche. Este lo saboreó todo.

Photo Finish seguía haciendo fotos.

Photo: Maravilloso. La parte en que el macho alpha trata de aumentar la excitación de la hembra para hacerla más sumida y facilitando el apareamiento.

Los dos volvieron a besarse con pasión y se giraron sobre el manto de hoja. Quedando la yegua encima del semental. Rompieron de nuevo el beso y la yegua bajo hasta su miembro erecto. Esta se lamió el labio ante el excelente palo y comenzó a lamerlo con pasión y lujuria.

Blade: Así nena. Disfruta de tu golosina.

Decía el semental al cual se sentía en el cielo al tener su miembro siendo saboreado por su hembra. Esta dejó de chuparlo por un momento y le dijo.

Demona: Por supuesto querido. Este erecto pene lo pienso disfrutar.

Y una y otra vez lo chupaba para excitación del macho. Después de unos minutos. El semental finalmente eyaculó su esperma en la boca de la yegua y esta se lo tragó todo.

Demona: Delicioso.

Blade: Jejeje. Gracias.

Demona se recostó en el manto de hojas de lado mientras el semental de rodillas la agarra de la pierna y comienza a penetrarla para gozo de esta.

Photo: Ahora es cuando el macho comienza a copular a la hembra para dejarla preñada.

Comentaba la fotógrafa mientras la hacía fotos de todo.

Una y otra el semental la iba penetrándola para disfrute de esta.

Demona: Así. Mas fuerte. Follame hasta el final.

Decía entre jadeos la yegua mientras era salvajemente embestida por el semental. Los dos metidos en su papel. Estaban dejándose llevar por su instinto y teniendo apareamiento salvaje como animales. Después de varias horas y que Photo Finish hiciera fotos. Ambos sentían que iban a llegar al orgasmos.

Blade: Me vengo.

Demona: Y yo.

Y de un última estocada final. El semental eyaculó grandes cantidades de semen en el interior de la yegua. Provocando que esta soltara un gran grito de placer.

Blade: ¿Otro round preciosa?

La yegua sonrío y le respondió.

Demona: Por supuesto. Aun tengo más ganas de aparearme.

Ahora la yegua tumbada con el semental encima. Comenzaron de nuevo con las embestidas. La yegua lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de sus patas.

Photo: Y el macho alpha vuelve a aparearse para asegurarse que su hembra queda completamente preñada.

Los dos seguían con la sesión de apareamiento completamente metidos en su papel. Sus cuerpos sudaban a raudales. Sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más agitadas. Los jadeos de la yegua se hacían cada vez más fuertes por las salvajes penetraciones del semental.

Demona: Vamos Blade. Demuéstrame que eres todo un macho que sabe como follar a su hembra.

Decía entre gritos de placer la yegua mientras se aferraba al semental hacia ella.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa. Este macho tiene muchas ganas de dejar bien preñada a su hembra.

Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más salvajes como los jadeos de la yegua. Después de varias horas y que Photo Finish hiciera montones de fotos. El semental sentía que iba a llegar al clímax.

Blade: Preciosa. Voy a llegar al clímax.

Demona: Y yo. Vamos. Córrete dentro de mí. Échame todo ese caliente semen tuyo.

Y de una última estocada final. El pene del semental explotó e inundó de esperma el interior de la yegua. Al cual esta gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir el caliente semen del semental introduciéndose en su interior. Los dos caen recostados en el manto.

Demona: Oh Blade. Eres sin duda todo un macho salvaje que sabe como aparearse con su hembra.

Blade: Gracias preciosa. Tu también eres una hembra increíble.

Y los dos se dan un apasionado beso. Photo Finish había terminado con las fotos.

Photo: Magnifico. Ahora siguiente tema. Cielo e infierno.

**Descripción mega 1234**

**Blodimer.**

**Es una pony guardia, ella tiene el peinado de Applejack y cola de Raiwbon**

**Es una pony con alas de acero, ubres grandes y culo sexi.**

**Es una pony de pelaje amarilla con rayas azules ojos grises crin azul oscuro y cutie mark de dos rayos azules cruzados, ella porta una chaqueta amarilla con un sombrero de color azul, unos aros en su cacos, ella es bisexual y adora pasar horas con sementales y yeguas, ella es una guardiana, es una pony que representa un elemento electricidad.**

Era una habitación dividida en dos mitades incluido la gran cama. Por un lado simulaba el cielo divino de los dioses con estatuas hermosas y fuetes de agua. La otra mitad simulaba el infierno con figuras grotescas y agua iluminada en rojo para simular la lava. Holy Blade llevaba un aureola sujeta en la cabeza y teniendo puesto una túnica. Blodimer llevaba un traje de látex rojo simulando una diablesa con cuernos falsos en la cabeza.

Photo: Este tema consiste en el amor prohibido entre un ángel y una diablesa. Ahora empezad.

Blade: ¿Lista mi diablesa?

Dijo seductoramente el semental mientras ponía su casco en la cara de la yegua.

Blodimer: Por supuesto mi ángel.

Respondió la yegua devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ahí comenzaron a besarse con pasión el uno al otro dando vueltas sobre la cama. Los dos daban vueltas sobre la cama blanca y roja mientras sus lenguas danzaban la una con la otra. El semental iba masajeando los flancos de la yegua mientras esta le tenía sujeta de ambos lados de la cabeza del semental.

Photo: Magnifico. Sin duda esto es material de primera. Amor prohibido entre un ángel y una diablesa. Amor apasionado y lujurioso. Dejándose dominar por sus instintos y pasiones ocultas.

Comentaba la fotógrafa sin dejar de hace fotos.

Los dos se iban desnudando mutuamente para estar libres de ropa. Finalmente comienzan el juego entre los dos. Detrás de ella. Empezó a masajear las grandes ubres de la yegua haciendo gemir a esta.

Blodimer: Vamos Blade querido. No pares.

Decía la yegua sin parar de gemir. Después de unos minutos. Los dos se ponen en posición 69. La yegua iba chupando el erecto pene del semental mientras este iba lamiendo la flor de esta. Así duró la sesión entre ambos hasta que finalmente se corren al mismo tiempo.

Blade: Bien. Comencemos la siguiente sesión.

Con Blade sentado en el borde de la cama. Sienta a la yegua de espaldas sobre él rodeándola de la cintura con sus brazos. Introduciendo su pene en el ano de la yegua. Poco a poco la va penetrando y cuando llega a la mitad. La penetró de golpe haciendo que esta soltara un gran grito de placer.

Blodimer: Hasta el fondo Blade. Méteme ese gran pene tuyo en mi culo.

Blade: Dalo por hecho preciosa.

El semental la iba penetrando una y otra vez para disfrute de esta. La yegua sin duda gozaba como la embestía su ángel mientras el semental disfrutaba de follar a su diablesa. Unos minutos después. El semental se tumba sobre la cama al igual que la yegua apoya su espalda sobre el pecho del semental. Las embestidas se hacía cada vez más fuertes mientras la yegua jadeaba de placer.

Blodimer: Vamos mi ángel. Folla a tu diablesa.

Blade: Por supuesto mi diablesa. Este ángel te follara.

Una y otra vez el ángel iba penetrando a su diablesa para disfrute de ambos. La yegua tenía la vista perdida y la lengua fuera al ser salvajemente embestida por el semental al cual este gruñía por el placer que sentía al tener su erecto pene en el estrecho ano de la yegua. Después de unas horas. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Mi pene va a explotar.

Blodimer: Pues hazlo dentro de mi. Vamos mi ángel. Córrete y deja embarazada a tu diablesa.

Decía entre jadeos la yegua.

Blade: Mi dulce diablesa. Prepárate para quedarte preñada de tu ángel.

Y de una ultima estocada. El miembro del semental comenzó a echar grandes cantidades de semen en el interior de la yegua. Al cual esta soltó un gran grito de placer.

Photo: Magnifico. El ángel expresando su amor por la diablesa.

Ahora ambos sentados sobre el otro y fuertemente abrazados. El semental la iba embistiéndola una y otra vez mientras mantenían un gran y apasionado beso. Sin romper el beso seguían con las embestidas. Finalmente ambos rompen el beso para respirar y el semental comenzó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de la yegua. Haciendo que este gimiera de placer mientras le sujetaba de la cabeza.

Blodimer: Vamos. Follame. Follame. Demuéstrame que el ángel sabe como follar a su diablesa.

Blade: Mi dulce diablesa. Siente el poderoso miembro del ángel.

Una y otra vez la embestía para disfrute de esta. Después de varas horas. El semental siente que viene de nuevo.

Blade: Mi pene va a entrar en erupción.

Blodimer: Pues hazlo. Córrete dentro de tu diablesa.

Y de una última estocada. El pene del semental entró en erupción haciendo gritar a la yegua de puro placer al sentir el caliente semen de su interior. Los dos caen recostados sobre la cama.

Blodimer: Estuviste increíble mi ángel.

Blade: Tu también mi diablesa.

Y los dos se dan otro apasionado beso.

Photo: Magnifico. Ahora siguiente tema. Amor a su profesor.

**OCs de Mega.**

**Gemelas pegasos. La primera se llama Blody. De pelaje negro de crin gris y ojos rosas. Cutie mark de unas medias. La otra es Londi. pelaje blanco de crin gris y ojos rosas. Cutie mark de unos látigos cruzados entre si.**

Ahora la escena simulaba un bosque. Holy Blade con un traje de profesor. Estaba atado a un árbol mientras las gemelas pegasos llevaban trajes de colegiala. Consistía en una camisa blanca atadas por delante con un nudo y dejando liebres sus cinturas al igual que llevaban minifaldas escocesas muy cortas.

Photo: El siguiente tema es el siguiente. Dos hermanas perdidamente enamoradas de su profesor. Le secuestran durante una excursión y lo atan a un árbol para tener sexo apasionado con él. Ahora adelante.

La dos hermanas se acercaron al miembro del semental y se dedicaron a masturbarlo hasta que se puso ya erecto. Ahí comenzaron a lamerlo con autentica pasión haciendo que el semental se excitara enormemente.

Blade: Así preciosas. No paréis.

Blody: Ya lo creo que no pararemos.

Londi: Saborearemos cada parte del poderoso pene de nuestro querido profesor.

Una y otra vez iban lamiendo cada parte del pene del semental. Durante un rato estuvieron así hasta que el semental no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en la cara de ambas yeguas. Estas se lamiendo su cara y luego el de la otra para saborear cada parte del preciado semen impregnados en sus rostros. Ahora probaron otra cosa. Blody con una sonrisa sensual. Se puso enfrente del semental dándole la espalda y subiendo provocativamente su falda para que se viera su feminidad. Acercando su flor en el miembro de este. Ahí comenzó a introducirlo poco a poco hasta llegar al fondo. Ahí comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás adelante aumentando la excitación de ambos.

Blade: Así nena. Mueve ese hermoso culo tuyo.

Blody: Si profesor.

Decía entre gemidos la yegua al ser penetrada por el semental. Después de varias embestidas. El semental se corrió en el interior de la yegua haciendo que esta soltara un gran grito de placer.

Ahora. Las yeguas desataron al semental y este cogío a Londi y la puso contra el árbol enfrente de él. La subió de las piernas y comenzó a penetrarla. Haciendo que esta gimiera de placer.

Londi: Así profesor. No pares. Dénos su clase de educación sexual.

Decía entre gemidos la yegua mientras el semental la embestía.

Blade: Por supuesto preciosa. Tenéis mucho que aprender sobre el arte del sexo.

Y las embestidas aumentaron como el placer de la yegua. Después de una hora. El semental finalmente se corrió en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de puro placer. Los tres acaban recostados en el suelo.

Londi: Sin duda la mejor clase de mi vida.

Blody: Desde luego.

Photo Finish tomó fotos de todo.

Photo: Magnifico. Holty Blade. Estas hoy que te sales. Sin duda tienes la magia. Ahora siguiente tema. Amor en el ring.

La siguiente escena era un gran ring de lucha libre. Holy Blade estaba con Lujury Blood mientras Photo Finish estaba subido sobre una plataforma elevada.

Blade: Bueno Lujury ¿Lista para celebrar nuestro aniversario de nuestro primer combate?

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa seductora al cual esta se la devolvió.

Lujury: Por supuesto querido.

Los dos se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro. Besándose apasionadamente y dejándose llevar por completo por sus instintos. Los dos daban vueltas por el suelo del ring manteniendo el beso mientras sus lenguas tenían un feroz combate de dominación.

Photo: Magnifico. Sin duda esto representa perfectamente el amor. El amor es un campo de batalla donde los oponentes lo dan todo por su amor y demostrar hasta que punto son capaces de llegar por ello.

Los dos seguían besándose mientras con sus cascos masajeaban las partes intimas del otro. Finalmente rompen el beso. El semental bajó hasta la feminidad de la yegua y ahí comenzó a lamerlo. Provocando en la yegua una enorme excitación.

Lujury: Así Blade querido. No pares.

Decía entre gemidos la yegua. Después de unos minutos. La yegua se corrió en la cara del semental.

Blade: Tan delicioso como siempre querida.

Lujury: Gracias querido.

El semental se pie se apoyó de espaldas sobre las cuerdas del ring mientras la yegua de rodillas. Comenzó a succionar el erecto pene del semental como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Blade: Así Lujury. No pares. Que mamada más sensacional.

Decía el semental al sentirse en el cielo por las succiones de la yegua. Después de varios minutos. El semental se corrió en la boca de la yegua al cual esta se lo tragó todo.

Lujury: Delicioso semen como siempre mi querido Blade.

Ahora Lujury se apoya en las cuerdas del ring mostrando sus flancos y una sonrisa provocativa. El semental sin dudarlos la agarró de los flancos y comenzó a penetrarla en su ano. Cuando estuvo por la mitad. La metió de golpe haciendo gritar de placer a la yegua. Ahí el semental comenzó a embestirla con furia.

Lujury: Así Blade como en nuestro primer combate. reviéntame el culo

Decía entre gritos de placer la yegua. Haciendo que el semental sintiera más ganas de hacerlo con mayor fuerza y profundidad.

Blade: Dalo por hecho hermosa.

El semental la embestía con cada vez mayor fuerza. Photo Finish no perdía detalle mientras hacía las fotos.

Photo: Magnifico. Los contrincantes dándolo todo en el ring. Dispuesto a demostrar su amor y pasión desenfrenada.

Blade la embestía con cada vez mayor fuerza. Cosa que gozaba la yegua al cual ya tenia la vista perdida y la lengua fuera. Después de varias horas de intensas embestidas. El pene del semental explotó llenando de semen el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de puro placer.

Lujury: Oh si Blade. Tan salvaje como la primera vez.

Blade: Y aun hay más.

Lujury: Eso lo deseo.

El semental se tumbó en el suelo del ring con la yegua encima de este. Primero, la yegua restregó su trasero en el mimbro erecto del semental por un rato hasta que al final comenzó a meterla en su flor. Ahí comenzó a cabalgarlo. Los dos estaban sujetándose los cascos del otro para no perder el equilibrio.

Blade: Así nena. Mueve ese culo.

Lujury: Oh Blade. Como me encanta cabalgar sobre tu duro pene.

Respondió la yegua entre gemidos y sin parar de cabalgar. Los cuerpos de ambos sudaban a raudales y empezaban a empapar el suelo del ring. Durante un rayo estuvieron así hasta que la yegua se acercó a la cara del semental sin soltarse los cascos y dándole un breve pero apasionado beso. Después de romper el beso. El semental aumenta el ritmo de las embestidas. Ahí el semental sentía que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Blade: Me vengo de nuevo preciosa.

Lujury: Y yo.

Y ambos llegaron al orgasmos haciendo que ambos lo gozaran al máximo. Blade de llenar el interior de Lujury y esta de ser inundad por el preciado esperma del semental. Los dos se miraron por un momento con una sonrisa. Ambos deseaban seguir con su juego.

Ahora la yegua estaba recostada de lado con el semental detrás de ella agarrándola de la cintura. Mientras la embestía. Con una mano masajeaba el cuerpo de la yegua haciéndola gemir de placer y de vez en cuando. Esta se giraba para facilitar que ambos se besaran. Después rompen el beso.

Lujury: Oh Blade. Sin duda eres toda una máquina de follar.

Blade: Y tú eres una máquina se tener sexo.

Bromearon ambos. Después de otra hora. El semental volvió a correrse de nuevo en el interior de la yegua.

Lujury: Salvaje.

Blade: Desde luego.

Durante horas. Los dos estaban con sus juegos sexuales. Probando diferentes posturas. Dispuestos a celebrar su aniversario. Photo Finish no perdía detalle (y la tocaba cambiar de carrete cada rato). Finalmente los dos contendientes estaban en su recta final. La yegua tumbada en el suelo con el semental encima de ella y embistiéndola con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos estaban cansados y lo daban todo en el combate. Dispuestos a darlo todo y no echarse atrás.

Blade: Como nuestra primera vez querida.

Decía el semental mientras la embestía.

Lujury: Ya lo creo querido.

Respondió la yegua mientras era embestida por este. Durante horas siguieron. Con sus cuerpos sudorosos y con ganas de llegar al final. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Finalmente el semental llegó al clímax y llenó de su preciada semilla en el interior de la yegua al cual esta gritó con las fuerzas que la quedaban. La yegua cayó agotada al suelo con Blade encima con una sonrisa triunfante.

Blade: Y gano yo.

Lujury: Si Blade. En esta postura tu me ganaste la primera vez.

Blade: Feliz aniversario querida.

Lujury: Feliz aniversario querido.

Y los dos se dieron un último beso.

Photo: Maravilloso. Blade. Sin duda has estado que te sales. Habéis estado todos magníficos.

Comentó al fotógrafa tras haber hecho las fotos finales.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Historia escrita por mega 1234**

Mega estaba en su cuarto en una cama durmiendo, el estaba tranquilo cuando algo se le sube encima.

Mega: ¿Pero que?

Mega abrió los ojos y vio a Pleasure con una sonrisa muy pervertida.

Mega: Hola hermana ¿Quieres algo?

Pleasure: Simplemente tener sexo salvaje y puro contigo.

Mega: Bueno, jejejejjejejejejeje, ¿Quieres empezar hermanita?.

Pleasure: Por supuesto hermanito.

Y ambos se besan apasionadamente, sus lenguas estuvieron en feroz combate de dominación. Después de unos minutos ambos separan el beso. Ellos sonrieron de manera picara y Pleasure empieza a bajar mientras paseaba su lengua por los músculos del semental y cuando llegó al miembro del semental Pleasure lo masturbo durante un rato y cuando se puso erecto. Pleasure lo lamió lentamente haciendo que el semental se sintiera en el cielo al sentir la lengua de la yegua. Después ella se lo jalo haciendo que el semental se excitara.

Mega: Vamos hermanita disfruta.

Decía el semental y Pleasure deja de chupar el miembro del semental por un momento.

Pleasure: Y si que lo voy a disfrutar, eh estado 10 meses sin sexo y pienso hacer que me lo pagues.

Le respondió esta y vuelve a succionar el pene del pegaso haciendo que él se sintiera en el cielo al sentir las increíbles mamadas de la yegua, después de unos minutos el semental eyacula dentro de la yegua que se lo trago todo.

Pleasure: Mmmmmmmm, echaba de menos un buen semen de un semental.

Mega: Pues aun me queda mas ¿Quieres seguir?.

Pregunto con una sonrisa sensual.

Pleasure: Por supuesto.

Le contestó y la yegua se tumba en la cama, el semental empezó a besar el cuello de la yegua hacinado que la yegua gimiera de placer leve.

Pleasure: Oh Mega.

Decía entre gemidos. Después el semental va bajando hasta las ubres de su hermana, ahí empezó a lamerlas con pasión haciendo que la yegua gimiera de placer.

Pleasure: Oh Mega sigue así, lame mis ubres.

Decía entre gemidos de Placer y después de lamer las ubres de la yegua. Unos minutos sigue bajando asta la flor hay empezó a lamerla con ferocidad haciendo que la yegua gimiera de placer.

Pleasure: Oh Mega sigue así mete esa lengua mas profundo.

Decía entre gemidos y el semental la agarra de los flancos de la yegua para aumentar el de esta y después de unos minutos la yegua se corre en la cara del semental.

Mega: Tus jugos son deliciosos.

Pleasure: Pues aun tengo mas y quiero mas sexo.

Mega: Pues mas sexo te quiero dar.

Le respondió y se pone encima de la yegua y la penetra de una vez haciendo que la yegua gritara de placer.

Pleasure: Oh si hermano métemela aun mas fuerte y mas salvaje.

Decía entre gemidos.

Mega: Por supuesto hermana mas fuerte te la pienso meter.

La respondió y aumenta las penetraciones haciendo que la yegua gimiera de placer aun mas al sentir tal palo en su vagina y después de unos minutos el semental siente que se va a correr.

Mega: Me voy a correr.

Pleasure: Pues explota dentro de mi hermano.

Y después de minutos el semental se corre dentro de la yegua al cual grito de placer.

Pleasure: Oh si, como echaba de menos que me corra tu semen dentro de mi.

Decía entre gemidos.

Mega: Pues ahora vamos a continuar.

Pleasure: Pues si vamos a seguir divirtiéndonos.

Le respondió esta y la yegua se tumba boca abajo mostrando sus flancos, el semental se acerca a los flancos de la yegua y empieza a lamer el ano de la yegua haciendo que esta empezara a gemir de placer.

Pleasure: Oh Mega, como me guste que me laman mi culo.

Decía entre gemidos a la cual este la responde mientras le lamia el ano.

Mega: Y a mi me gusta lamer tu gran y apretado ano.

Decía entre gemidos y después de un rato el semental deja de lamer el ano de la yegua.

Mega: Y ahora vamos a seguir con alimentarte.

Pleasure: Por supuesto, aun quiero mas sexo.

La respondió y la yegua tumba al semental en la cama y la yegua le da la espalda y mete su ano en su miembro lentamente y cuando estaba en la mitad el semental la penetro de golpe haciendo que la yegua gimiera de placer.

Pleasure: Ohhhh Mega sigue así, házmelo mas fuerte.

Mega: Por supuesto hermosa.

La respondió y aumenta las penetraciones al mismo tiempo que el placer de la yegua y mientras la penetraba le daba fuerte azotes, provocando que la yegua chille de placer.

Mega: Has sido una hermana mala, como castigo te tengo que azotar asta que tu culo este rojo (aun más de lo que está).

Pleasure: Si. He sido una hermana muy mala castígame azotándome.

Le contestó y aumenta las penetraciones y los azotes de la yegua haciendo que la yegua gimiera de placer absoluto al sentir tal palo en sus paredes anales y los azotes que le daban y después de unas horas el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Mega: Mi pene va a explotar.

La yegua entre gemidos le contesta.

Pleasure: Pues explota dentro de mi.

Le respondió entre gemidos y después de una ultima estocada el semental se corre en el interior de la yegua a la cual grito de placer máximo, la yegua se quedo tumbada en el pecho del semental que tenia sus flancos al rojo vivo y su ano echaba semen.

Pleasure: Increíble, sin duda lo haces tan bien como Holy Blade (tal vez me piense hacer un trío entre Holy o su hija con el jejejejeje).

Mega: Me alegro de que te gustara.

dice y ambos se dan un potente y ultimo beso y Pleasure se quedo dormida.

¿?:desde luego eres como tu padre.

Dijo una voz, Mega se jira para ver a la madre de Pleasure.

Madre de Pleasure: Créeme eres muy potente como tu padre.

Mega: Jejeje gracias.

Madre de Pleasure: jejejeje y creo que tu madre y yo no lo pasaremos muy bien con tigo.

Dijo con una risita sensual.

Mega: jejejeje eso estaría bien.

Madre de Pleasure: Bueno. Cuando queramos te avisamos.

Dijo esto y se fue.

**Segunda historia escrita por mega 1234**

En la entrada de la Mansion de Holy. Aparecio la sombra de una pony, ella miro el lugar y miro una dirección.

Pony:(Asi que esta es la dirección de ese tal Holy alias "la bestia indomable". Bueno, a entrar).

Pensó mientras tocaba la puerta y la puerta la abrió Kasidi.

Kasidi:¿Desea algo?.

Pony: si ¿Es aquí donde vive Holy Blade?.

Kasidi: pues si y déjame adivinar tu eres una que requiere sus servicios.

Pony: si.

Kasidi: pues entra.

Dijo y entra la pony.

Poni: Y por cierto, ¿como se llama?.

Kasidi: Kasidi.

Poni: encantada, bueno le estaré esperando en su habitación.

Dijo esto mientras anda y mientras Kasidi veía los impresionantes y sexys flancos de la yegua.

Kasidi:(mi madre, que flancos tiene, la tiene tan firmes provocativos y parece delicioso, que envidia, Holy lo va a disfrutar).

Pensó mientras veía los impresionantes flancos de la yegua.

Pero la pony se giró y ando asta Kasidi y pego un brinco hasta ella y la tiro encima y la dijo.

Pony: entonces si quieres tocar mi culo, no tienes que pedírmelo.

Dijo esto y la besa y lame el cuello de la yegua provocando leves gemidos de placer puro.

Unas horas mas tarde.

Holy andaba asta su casa y cuando llego entro, al entrar vio a Kasidi tirada en un sofá desnuda con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Holy fue a verla.

Holy: Kasidi Kasidi, ¿Que te ha pasado?

la yegua solo le contesta.

Kasidi: Bueno, hay una pony que requiere tus servicios y me lo izo conmigo y debo decirte que es impresionante.

Holy: Vale pero descansa.

Kasidi: Vale.

Le respondió y se queda dormida, Holy ando por los pasillos y cuando estaba en la puerta de su habitación. El la abrió y vio que no había nadie, el cuando estaba ya dentro, algo le agarra del cuello, el intento forcejear pero alguien le clavo un calmante que izo que se desmayara.

Pasados unos minutos.

cuando despertó vio que estaba atado boca arriba en la cama,

¿?:Ohhhhh ,si, despertaste.

Dijo una voz, jira la cabeza para ver a la pony con un traje de sexy sirvienta y con su crin recogido con una goma con unas provocativas medias negras.

Holy: Tu debes de ser Yanis The Killer, ¿verdad?

**Descripción de Yanis según mega 1234**

**Es una alicornio de pelaje blanco de rayas negras. Crin negro y violeta y ojos rojos sangra. Cutie mark de un chuchillo manchado de sangre y un látigo cruzados el uno al otro. Ella es bixesual y un culo provocativo y una habilidad de aumentar las ubres cuando quiera, ella porta una cazadora negra más unos aros negros y un cuchillo. Sus alas son de dragón, Ella es una verdadera depredadora sexual**

Poni: A si es y ¿te gusta mi traje?.

Dijo esto mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a mover provocativamente sus preciosos flancos y mientras lo hacia se daba a si misma fuerte azotes.

Holy: Ya lo creo preciosa, estas sexy con ese traje.

Yanis: bien y ahora te boy a enseñar que es un buen baile erótico.

Con su magia crea una barra de bailarina erótica, ella se acerca a la barra y empieza a bailar lentamente y provocativamente quitándose partes de su traje lentamente y cuando estaba en el tanga ella lo que hace es darse azotes en su culo muchas veces y después ella masajea con su casco el tanga, después se lo quito lentamente, dejando a la yegua con las medias y la goma y vio que el pene del semental estaba ya erecto, ella solo sonríe y se pone encima del semental.

Yanis: Desde luego te encanta.

Holy: Ya lo creo, eres muy buena en los bailes.

Yanis: Gracia y ahora a probar ese delicioso pene. Lo siento pero tengo ganas de torturarte un poco.

Dijo esto mientras saca una cinta de cuero y ata su miembro con la cinta apretándolo, después ella empieza a lamer el miembro del semental haciendo que sintiera excitado al sentir la lengua de la yegua en su miembro.

Holy: Sigue así, por Celestia menuda lamida.

Yanis deja de lamer el pene del semental y le contesta.

Yanis: Pues va te va a gustar las cosas que te tengo para ti.

Y empieza a jalarlo con una fuerza tan tremenda que casi parecía que quería arrancarle el pene y después de medio minuto el semental eyaculo en la boca de la yegua que se lo trago todo y lo saboreo.

Yanis: Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm delicioso.

Decía mientras se relamía los labios.

Yanis: Y ahora vas a saborear un buen culo.

Pone su sus flancos en la cara del semental a cual este lo lamió con furia a la cual la yegua empezó a gemir de placer.

Yanis: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii sigue así disfruta de mi ano.

El semental sin dejar de lamer su ano le responde.

Holy: Tu culo es muy delicioso.

Después de unos minutos la yegua separo el ano de la cara del semental y ella se puso encima de el.

Yanis: Valla. En el sexo oral eres impresionante, que pena que te asesine ya que seguramente no me satisfarás.

De la nada Holy rompe las cuerdas y se pone encima de ella y la ata con cuerdas. Ella estaba sorprendida.

Yanis: ¿Que que que? Imposible mis cuerdas son resistentes.

El semental le dio un beso potente ella estaba sorprendida pero llego a corresponder el beso.

Blade: jejejejeje eres muy hermosa, y esa cuerdas no son muy difíciles de romperlas y te vas a tener el mejor polvo que hayas tenido en tu vida.

Yanis sonríe.

Yanis: Bueno, pues para que disfrutes.

Respondió esta y sus ubres empieza a aumentar a un tamaño igual de Dana Blade este sonrió al verlas.

Holy: Valla sin duda las tiene grande como a mi gustan.

Dijo esto mientras contemplaba las grandes ubres de la yegua y ambos se miran.

Yanis: Es para que disfrutes.

**A partir de aquí escribo yo.**

Blade: Bien hermosa. No puedo permitir que vallas por ahí asesinando gente. Así que hagamos un trato. Si te satisfago pero bien de verdad. Tu dejarás de matar gente y solo tendrás sexo conmigo o con mis colegas pero sin matarlos ¿Trato hecho?

Ante eso la yegua sonrío.

Yanis: Si lo haces cosa que dudo. Cumpliré mi palabra.

Blade: Perfecto. Primero empecemos con esas enormes ubres tuyas.

Dijo el semental contemplando las enormes ubres de la yegua.

Blade: Tu me torturaste antes el pene. Pues ahora yo te torturaré tus enormes ubres.

Alzó su casco en alto y comenzó a sacudirlos en los laterales de ambas ubres haciéndolas botar y rebotar de un lado a otro. La yegua se excitó enormemente ante eso.

Yanis: Oh siiii. Pégame bien en mis ubres. Házmelas botas como dos pelotas de tenis.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos mientras el semental seguía pegando una y otra vez aquellas enormes ubres.

Blade: Ya lo creo que lo haré.

Después de pegarlas por un rato y de haber lograrlo que los pezones de ambas ubres se pusieran bien erectas. El semental se puso a lamerlas y mordisquearlas. Haciendo que la yegua soltara varios gemidos de places al sentir el paso de la lenguas del semental es sus ubres o cuando las mordisqueaba. Durante un buen rato duró la sesión hasta que Yanis comenzó a soltar leche en grandes cantidades.

Blade: Deliciosa leche. Ahora lo siguiente.

Colocó su pene entre las ubres de la yegua y sujetándolas con sus cascos. Comenzó a mover su pene alante y atrás para excitación de ambos.

Blade: Nena. Me encanta tus ubres. Dan gusto tocarlas y masajearlas.

Yanis: Y a mi me encanta como las tratas cielo.

Después de unos minutos. El semental eyaculó su esperma sobre la cara de la yegua. Esta saboreó lo que pudo.

Yanis: Delicioso.

Blade: Ahora el evento principal.

El semental introdujo su todavía erecto pene en la flor de la yegua y comenzó a embestirla.

Yanis: Si...si...siiiiii. Follame. Follame. Oh si como me encanta como me follas.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos.

Blade: Y a mí me encanta follarte preciosa.

Respondió el semental aumentando las embestidas. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando con las penetraciones y la yegua se sentía de maravilla. Después de varias horas. El semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Blade: Prepárate preciosa. Me voy a venir.

Yanis: Y yo.

Y el pene del semental comenzó a eyacular grandes cantidades de semen. La yegua gritó de placer al sentir el caliente semen en su interior.

Yanis: Por la gloria de mi padre. Menuda corrida.

Blade: Y no es la única preciosa.

Ahora cambió a la yegua de posición teniéndola atada boca abajo. Ahí el semental apoyando sus cascos sobre la cama. Introdujo de una sola vez su pene en el ano de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Yanis: Grandioso. Métemela bien por mi ano.

Decía la yegua mientras era salvajemente penetrada por el semental.

Blade: Dalo por hecho preciosa. Bien fuerte te la pienso meter en ese enorme y apretado culo que tienes.

Contestó el semental metiéndosela con mayor profundidad su pene en el estrecho ano de la yegua. Los cuerpos de ambos comenzaban a sudar a raudales mientras duraba el acto sexual. Después de otras horas. El semental siente que se viene de nuevo.

Blade: Mi pene va a explotar.

Yanis: Pues explota dentro de mi. Inúndame de tu semen. Inúndame de toda esa esencia de semental que tienes.

Y de una última estocada. El pene del semental volvió a explotar llenando el interior de la yegua haciendo que esta gritara de puro placer.

Yanis: OH siiiiii. Me encanta sentir todo ese caliente semen introduciéndose en mi interior.

Blade: Y a mí me encanta inundar tu hermoso culo con mi semen preciosa.

Yanis: Sin duda eres todo un animal de la cama.

Blade: ¿Te rindes ya preciosa?

Esta con una sonrisa lo negó con la cabeza.

Yanis: No.

Blade sonrío ante su respuesta.

Blade: Perfecto. Porque aun tengo ganas de más.

Desató a la yegua y esta se lanzó hacia él besándolo con pasión al cual este lo correspondió.

Mientras Blade y Yanis seguían con su sesión salvaje. En la sala de invitadas Kasidi estaba atendiendo a un amigo de Holy Blade. Un alicornio al cual esta había llamado hace tiempo.

**OC de "Seren Avro Tsukino"**

**Nombre: Last Crusade**

**Tipo: Alicornio **

**Pelaje: blanco**

**Ojos: negros**

**Crin: negra cortada al estilo militar**

**Cutie mark: una lanza y una espada entrecruzadas**

Last: Así nena. Chupamela bien.

Decía el semental sentando en el sillón mientras la yegua le chupaba el pene.

Kasidi: Como ordene señor Last Crusade.

Kasidi seguía chupando una y otra vez el pene del semental durante unos minutos. Así hasta que el semental sentía que se iba a venir.

Last: Me vengo preciosa.

Comentó el semental sujetando la cabeza de la yegua para no dejarla escapar. Finalmente este se corrió en la boca de la yegua y esta se lo tragó todo.

Kasidi: Delicioso.

Last: Ahora lo que sigue preciosa.

Dijo el semental con una sonrisa.

Kasidi: Por supuesto.

La yegua se puso de espalda de él y colocó su ano en el pene erecto del semental. Ahí el semental la agarró de los flancos y comenzó a penetrarla.

Kasidi: Así. Follame. Follame.

Decía la yegua entre gemidos.

Last: Por supuesto preciosa. Bien te pienso follarte.

Una y otra vez la embestía para disfrute de la yegua. Al cual esta empezaba a perder las fuerzas de sus patas delanteras haciendo que baje poco a poco al suelo. Obligando así al semental a levantarse y seguir embistiéndola de pie. Después de varios minutos. El semental siente que se viene de nuevo.

Last: Prepárate. Ahí viene otra carga.

Finalmente se corrió en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Kasidi: Sin duda adoro mi trabajo.

Ahí no acabo la sesión. Con su magia hizo sentar a la yegua sobre una mesa. Este se apoyó en la mesa con sus brazos mientras esta lo agarraba de los hombros. Ahí comenzó a penetrarla de nuevo.

Kasidi: Así. No pares. No pares. Hazme el amor.

Decía entre gemidos la yegua. El semental la seguía embistiéndola una y otra vez. ambos lo estaban gozando como nunca hasta que el semental sentía que se iba a venir de nuevo.

Last: Prepárate. Me voy a correr de nuevo.

Kasidi: Pues córrete dentro de mi. Quiero sentirlo todo dentro de mi.

Y de una última embestida el semental se corrió en el interior de la yegua haciéndola gritar de placer.

Last: Espero que Blade no me tenga esperando demasiado. Al menos tengo a esta preciosidad para entretenerme.

Mientras. En la habitación. Blade seguía lidiando con Yanis para agotarla sexualmente. La yegua demostró tener tanto aguante como Blade y eso lo obligaba a darlo todo para quitarla su instinto asesino. El semental estaba sentado sobre la cama con la yegua encima de su pene. Los dos abrazados mientras se besaban apasionadamente al otro durante salvajes embestidas. Los dos estaban dispuestos a darlo todo. Ahí rompen el beso.

Blade: Ríndete preciosa y abandona tu vida asesina.

Decía retador el semental.

Yanis: Jamás. Me encanta matar y al menos que me quites mi instinto asesino. No pienso parar.

El duelo era encarnizado. Blade para acabar con el modo de vida de una asesina y Yanis para seguir con lo que más le gusta. Las sesión duró horas extremas y sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente empapados de sudor. Finalmente el pene del semental explotó en grandes cantidades de semen haciendo que Yanis gritara como nunca. Los dos se mantuvieron estáticos por un momento hasta que finalmente Yanis cayó al suelo prácticamente agotada.

Yanis: Ningún...macho...me había dado...tata caña...

Decía la yegua sin fuerzas para moverse en absoluto.

Blade: Bien preciosa. Tienes que cumplir tu palabra y no volver a matar.

Yanis: Aunque quisiera...no podría...me has dado tanto placer...que prácticamente he perdido...mi instinto asesino.

El semental sonrió ante la respuesta de la yegua y la besó.

Blade: Me alegro oír eso. Al menos tienes el consuelo de tener sexo cuando quieras sin necesidad de matar.

Yanis se río ante el comentario del semental.

Yanis: Si...algo es algo.

El semental la dejó dormir en su cama y bajó a la sala de invitados. Ahí vio a Last Crusader. La persona que estaba esperando.

Blade: Hombre. Has venido.

Last: Pues claro que he venido. Para algo me has llamado.

Respondió molesto el alicornio.

Last: Debería pulverizarte tus partes nobles por hacerme esperar. Por fortuna para ti. Tu sexy sirvienta supo entretenerme bien.

Blade: Jejeje. Si. La razón de que te he llamado es porque necesito tu ayuda.

Last: ya lo suponía, y exactamente ¿de quién….o mejor dicho de cuantas yeguas embarazadas estas huyendo? Porque solo eso te motivaría a pedirme ayuda precisamente a mí.

Blade: En primer lugar. Solo deje embarazada a dos por accidente y ahora viven conmigo. Y a la tercera porque esta quería tener un hijo. La razón es porque necesito tus armas. La lanza de Longino, y la espada Excalibur

Last: Ya veo ¿Y para que las necesitas exactamente.

Blade: Nuestro mundo y el multi universo se enfrenta a un poderoso enemigo llamado Metamorfo al cual planea destruir todos los mundos conocidos. Por eso necesito toda la ayuda posible.

Last: Ya veo. Pero quiero un pago por mi ayuda. Por prestarte mis armas. Quiero una sesión completa con su sexy sirvienta en el tiempo que te presto mis armas.

Blade miró a la sirivienta y antes de que tuviera tiempo de preguntar esta responde.

Kasidi: Aceptamos.

Blade: Ahí tienes mi respuesta.

Last: Bien. Entonces hay trato.

**Aquí acaba otro capítulo. Pido disculpas a aquellos que no pude hacer su peticiones todavía. Estas cosas me llevan tiempo pero me centraré en sus temas en cuanto pueda.**


End file.
